Y si alguna vez nos encontraramos de nuevo
by andri88
Summary: El instituto para Edward fue una pesadilla, una pérdida de oportunidades y problemas de inseguridad. Seis años más tarde cuando el destino le da una segunda oportunidad, ¿él sabrá cómo tomarlo? ¿O el chico inseguro de su interior volverá de nuevo? E&B.
1. Algún tipo de maravilla

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Holaaaa. Ya estoy otra vez aquí con un nuevo fic, esta vez de pattyrose :) **

**Quería empezar mañana a subirlo pero como hoy es mi cumpleaños y seguramente mañana no pueda, pues os quiero hacer este regalito y subirlo hoy ;) El siguiente será el martes y ya todos los días :)**

**Espero que me comenteis qué os parece este primer capi y sobretodo que os guste tanto como a mí ;)**

**Capítulo 1 – Algún tipo de maravilla **

**EPOV  
><strong>  
><strong>Hace seis años y medio:<strong>**  
><strong>  
>"¿Tú, Granoso Cullen, planeas llevarte a alguna chica afortunada al baile de graduación la próxima semana?", Mike se rió desde el asiento de detrás de mí.<p>

Estábamos en la clase de Biología del Sr. Molina, esperando a que empezara, y mientras que yo tenía la cabeza enterrada en mis notas y estaba repasando para el examen de hoy, Mike y sus compinches, Tyler y Eric se reían y bromeaban detrás de mí.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y apreté los puños bajo la mesa al oír cómo me había apodado Mike, pero mantuve mi cabeza hacia abajo y lo ignoré.

'Sólo dos semanas más, sólo dos semanas más', cantaba en voz baja para mí mismo mientras llevaba mi mano hacia las gafas para levantármelas más.

"Hey Granoso, ¿no me oyes?". Mike continuó. "¿Qué te pasa, toda esa mierda ha obstruido tus oídos?"

Eric y Tyler se echaron a reír.

Me di la vuelta, levantando los puños en la parte superior de mi escritorio.

"Cierra la boca, Newton", gruñí en voz baja.

"¡Guau!". Mike se echó a reír, sacudiéndose de nuevo, mientras que Eric y Tyler hacían ruidos similares en sus asientos al lado de él. "Parece que Granoso está a punto de estallar. Tened cuidado todo el mundo, a menos que queráis recibir por todas partes".

Algunos de los niños que nos rodeaban hicieron ruidos como si estuvieran disgustados. Empecé a levantarme poniendo las manos en puños a mi lado, el hecho de que en un par de semanas nunca volvería a ver a Mike o a sus compinches de nuevo, lo olvidé por completo.

Yo le iba a golpear.

"Mike, deja de ser un idiota", gritó una voz suave desde el escritorio a mi izquierda. "Deja a Edward".

Esa voz.

Esa voz de inmediato rompió mi furia, perforando mi corazón como ninguna otra voz lo hacía.

Bella.

Mike y sus amigos idiotas fueron completamente olvidados, me volví para mirarla. Ella me sonreía suave y amablemente, y mis puños inmediatamente se deshicieron, y yo le devolví la sonrisa, deseando haber tenido las pelotas para invitarla a salir en algún momento a lo largo de mi carrera en la preparatoria.

"No les hagas caso, Edward", dijo ella con su hermosa y melódica voz, con los ojos de un rico chocolate que me miraban con ternura. "Son unos idiotas inmaduros". Ella entrecerró los ojos y se volvió hacia Mike.

Desafortunadamente, Mike Newton, la estrella atleta de la escuela secundaria de Forks, también sentía algo por Bella. Y aunque ella le había rechazado una y otra vez, temía que fuera sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que ella cediera y le dijera que sí.

Y fue ese miedo que tenía lo que por fin me convenció a mí, Edward Cullen - el friki desgarbado con la cara llena de granos y cuatro ojos- de invitarla a salir finalmente. Me iba a ir la universidad pronto, y era mi última oportunidad. Y además, si decía que no, sólo tendría que soportar la humillación durante una semana corta, en lugar de los dos años de humillación que hubiera tenido que soportar si la hubiera invitado a salir la primera vez que la vi, hacía casi dos años cuando llegó a Forks para su primer año de secundaria, cuando yo era un crío.

Con los ojos color chocolate de Bella alejados de mí y con el conjuro roto, me di la vuelta para hacer frente a Newton.

"Para tu información cara culo, estoy planeando preguntarle a alguien para que venga al baile de graduación".

Mike empezó a reír, pero luego miró a Bella y se detuvo. Él sabía que ella tenía un gran corazón, y sabía que reírse de mí sólo la molestaría más. Sus labios con espasmos se volvieron hacia mí.

"¿En serio? ¡Me alegro por ti, hombre! ¿Puedo preguntar quién es la afortunada?"

Sus ojos se estrecharon y rápidamente brillaron hacia Bella.

Newton lo sabía. Él sabía lo que sentía por ella. Después de dos años de seguirme para burlarse y humillarme en todo momento, me había pillado mirándola. Había visto cómo mi cara llena de granos sin duda se encendía cuando ella estaba cerca, cómo mis cuatro ojos la seguían por la habitación allá donde ella iba, cómo flaqueaban mis piernas desgarbadas cada vez que estaba en su presencia.

Pero también sabía que Bella era una de las pocas personas en esta escuela de mierda que había sido amable conmigo, que era aún amiga mía. Y él sabía que siendo un imbécil a mí alrededor no le haría ganar puntos con ella. Así que fue un momento raro - como hace tan sólo unos segundos - cuando él mostró sus verdaderos colores alrededor de ella.

"No es tu asunto de mierda", le susurré y me di la vuelta, deslizándome de nuevo en mi asiento. Mis ojos se volvieron hacia Bella. Ella me estaba mirando y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron me sonrió de nuevo, asintiendo con la cabeza una vez, como si me felicitara por ser un hombre más valiente. Mi corazón se llenó de alegría cuando me miró con sus hermosos ojos oscuros.

En ese momento, el Sr. Molina entró, y Bella se puso en su sitio rápidamente para mirar al frente.

Fue entonces cuando Mike se inclinó en su asiento, silbando cerca de mi oído. "Sigue soñando con ella Granoso idiota. Nunca va a decirte que sí".

Mi corazón, hinchado de alegría sólo un par de segundos atrás, se hundió en la resignación.

oooooooooo

Las palabras de Newton sonaban en mi cabeza en el camino a casa desde la escuela, por la tarde.

"Nunca va a decirte que sí".

"Nunca va a decirte que sí".

Suspiré y subí el volumen en mi estéreo para ahogar mis penas. Por desgracia, la canción que está sonando sólo me hizo pensar más en Bella.

_"... y me gustaría decírtelo antes de marcharme_

_solo quiero que sepas_

_que he encontrado una razón para cambiar lo que solía ser_

_una razón para empezar de nuevo. Y la razón eres tú._

_He encontrado una razón para mostrar una parte de mí que no conocías_

_una razón para todo lo que hago. Y la razón eres tú"._

Desde el primer día que había puesto los ojos en Isabella Swan en el comienzo de mi tercer año, me había colgado por ella. Ella llegó una mañana a la clase de inglés de la señora Cope, después de haberse mudado a Forks desde Phoenix, donde había vivido con su madre. Los rumores decían que todos en la pequeña escuela ya se habían fijado en ella en cuando había entrado por la escuela esa mañana.

Su madre había vuelto a casarse, y al tener ganas de viajar por el país con su marido - jugador de las ligas menores de béisbol- había enviado a Bella a vivir con su padre, el jefe de la policía de Forks, Charlie Swan. Yo había escuchado ese rumor en silencio durante toda la mañana, no estaba realmente muy interesado, tenía otras cosas en mi mente. Nunca había sido un chico popular, siempre era tranquilo y estaba centrado en los deberes más que nada. No jugaba a ningún deporte, al menos no en la escuela. A mi padre, a mi hermano mayor, Emmett, y a mí nos gustaba lanzarnos balones de fútbol y pelotas de béisbol en nuestro tiempo libre. Pero los deportistas en la escuela eran imbéciles, y yo había decidido desde el principio que no quería tratar de estar en el equipo con ellos. Así que estaba definitivamente a algunos niveles por debajo de las altas esferas de la élite de la escuela secundaria.

Y si eso no fuera suficiente para marcarme como uno de los ciudadanos menos importante de la población de Forks en aquel entonces, en los últimos meses, en mi cara habían empezado a salir granos. Mi padre, un médico en el pequeño hospital de esta ciudad, me había asegurado que no era gran cosa, que era probablemente algún tipo de estrés hormonal adolescente, y que el problema podría desaparecer en un par de semanas, un par de meses a lo sumo.

Bueno, un par de semanas pasaron, luego unos meses, y el problema sólo empeoró más y más. Lo intenté todo, Clearasil, Oxy. Mi padre me consiguió una receta de algunos medicamentos más fuertes. Nada. Empecé a caminar por ahí con mi cabeza y mis hombros caídos para que nadie viera mi cara. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de los niños de la escuela secundaria no eran conocidos por su discreción o por su bondad, y así comenzaron los susurros y las risitas.

Y entonces un día, sentado en medio de una clase de matemáticas, Mike escribió mi apodo. Granoso Cullen.

Pero no. Los dioses no me habían castigado por todos los pecados que al parecer había cometido en mi vida pasada. Cerca de seis meses después de que mis problemas faciales empezaran, en el examen de la vista para mi carnet de conducir apareció que tenía la visión de un murciélago de mierda. El oftalmólogo le dijo a mi padre que no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado tan lejos sin gafas. Amenacé a mis padres diciéndoles que nunca las usaría, mientras ellos me llevaban a Port Angeles para recoger un par. Joder, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para completar mi transformación a un friki. Pero ellos lucharon contra las amenazas.

Sin gafas, no conducía.

Por último, para colmo de males extremos, tuve una racha de crecimiento durante el verano antes del último año. En dos meses había pasado de metro setenta a metro ochenta. Por desgracia, mi destreza no cambió con mi crecimiento y mi altura se convirtió en el último ingrediente para la receta que hacía a Edward Cullen, el extraordinario empollón.

Pero volvamos al primer día que Bella entró en la clase.

Para entonces, yo tenía dos de los tres ingredientes principales que componían el ECEE (Edward Cullen Extraordinario Empollón, ¿recuerdas?). El acné y la inteligencia.

Yo estaba sentado con la cabeza hacia abajo, como se había convertido en mi costumbre, cuando sentí un cosquilleo extraño en la boca del estómago. El hormigueo se hizo más fuerte mientras las mariposas volaban alrededor, pero no sólo en el estómago sino en todo mi interior, hasta que sentí como si mi corazón estuviera a punto de estallar fuera de mi pecho por la intensidad de la sensación. Y entonces miré hacia arriba.

¿Conoces esas películas adolescentes de los años 80?

A mi hermano Emmett le gustaba verlas cuando llegaba a casa los fines de semana de la Universidad. En esas películas, cuando la chica caliente entraba, todo se movía a cámara lenta. El pelo de la chica se movía hacia atrás mientras ella sacudía su cabeza de lado a lado. Una amplia y conocida sonrisa aparecía en su cara. Y sabías que iba a pisotear el corazón de un pobre bastardo antes de que la película estuviera por la mitad.

Bueno, fue algo así.

Excepto que Bella entró con la cabeza hacia abajo, y luego se tropezó con un objeto invisible en su camino, mientras caminaba por el pasillo estrecho hasta su mesa, sosteniéndose a sí misma con una mano en uno de los escritorios. Su largo cabello castaño estaba en una cola de caballo, y el pelo se movía sólo cuando ella intentaba apartarse de la cara un mechón perdido antes de morderse el labio con tanta furia que estaba seguro de que sangraría cuando ella se sentara.

¿Pero la cosa de la cámara lenta? Sí, eso seguro como el infierno que pasó. A mis ojos, por lo menos.

¿Y el corazón pisoteado? Bueno, no estaba tan pisoteado, pero estaba seguro de que me lo había robado antes de que ella se sentara.

Me di la vuelta en mi asiento, hipnotizado por mirarla, ya sin conciencia o preocupación por si alguien me estaba mirando. Y de repente ella levantó la vista y nuestros ojos se encontraron, y yo supe que nunca había visto esos ojos tan bellos y expresivos en mis dieciséis años en este planeta. Sus hombros tensos parecieron relajarse de forma visible, y ella me sonrió. Una sonrisa tímida.

Fue entonces cuando supe con certeza que Isabella Swan - la misteriosa chica de Arizona - siempre sería la dueña de mi corazón.

La verdad era que Bella probablemente no hubiera sido elegida como la belleza exótica en una de esas películas de adolescentes. Probablemente hubiera sido la mejor amiga de la belleza exótica, la que se sentaba a su alrededor y le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro cuando el chico caliente y malo dañaba a la chica caliente. Esa que ofrecía un buen consejo a la chica caliente para que finalmente se diera cuenta de que el chico caliente y malo no era bueno para ella, y que lo era su menos guapo mejor amigo.

Ella era esa chica de cabello oscuro, ojos oscuros, de metro sesenta y cinto (por lo menos eso es lo que yo había supuesto mirándola en el último par de años), figura linda sin tetas enormes y un culo que muchos chicos querrían tocar. Pero era su personalidad la que la dejaba por encima de cualquier otra chica en esta escuela. De cualquier otra chica en esta ciudad. De cualquier otra chica en este universo, por lo que a lo que a mí respectaba.

Desde el primer día ella había sido buena conmigo. A la hora del almuerzo del primer día ya caminaba con Jessica Stanley a su lado, quien le hablaba a Bella al oído a una gran velocidad. Y aunque creí detectar una expresión ligeramente frustrada en su rostro, Bella escuchaba atentamente a Jessica, sonriendo y asintiendo o negando con la cabeza en cada momento. A los pocos minutos, Mike, Tyler y Eric se unieron a Bella y a Jessica en su mesa. Inmediatamente lo vi desde donde yo estaba sentado sólo en mi propia mesa, Mike había puesto sus ojos en ella. La forma en la que la miraba, la forma en la que demostraba su condición de deportista de la escuela, haciendo gala de su mierdosa chaqueta marrón y amarilla de Letterman como si fuera oro puro o alguna mierda. Yo lo observaba todo con la mirada baja, sonriendo y deseando tener las pelotas para ir hacia ella y presentarme. Para hablar con ella. Para conocer sus pensamientos, sus secretos, sus más grandes sueños y deseos.

Y luego, a mitad del almuerzo, ella de repente miró hacia arriba y directamente miró hacia mí, como si hubiera oído su nombre. Como si mi pensamiento constante sobre ella lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Recuerdo que me sorprendí y mi primer instinto fue mirar hacia abajo, avergonzado de haber sido sorprendido mirándola. Pero una vez más, ella me sonrió dulcemente. Jessica siguió su línea de visión y la vio mirándome. Dio una sonrisa fría y cruel y se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído a Bella. Algo que la hizo fruncir el ceño y los labios, y entonces, de repente, vino caminando hacia mí, haciendo caso omiso de Jessica, de Mike y del resto que la miraba a ella en shock, llamándola para que retrocediera.

Me congelé en mi asiento, incapaz de apartar la mirada, incapaz de masticar el trozo de pizza que tenía en la boca. En cinco segundos estaba de pie delante de mí.

"Hola". Con esa palabra simple, era como si los coros de los cielos se hubieran abierto y comenzaran a cantarme.

Me había obligado a bajar la pizza sin masticar hasta la garganta.

"Hola", le respondí simplemente, con la voz ronca y baja. Tragué fuerte mientras la miraba, fascinado por sus ojos.

"Soy Isabella Swan. Bueno, Bella. Todo el mundo me llama Bella". Asentí, incapaz de decir nada más.

"¿Tú eres Edward?", preguntó después de darse cuenta de que no iba a decir nada.

Una vez más, sólo asentí con la cabeza.

"Es un placer conocerte", continuó, levantando su mano. La miré durante unos segundos antes de darme cuenta de que me estaba esperando para que le diera la mía.

Me aclaré la garganta y me obligué a llegar hasta su mano.

Miles de chispas explotaron dentro de mí cuando mi mano entró en contacto con la de ella. Un calor abrasador viajó por mi brazo y por cada extremidad de mi cuerpo.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, pero me obligué a hablar a través de mi asombro. "Encantado de conocerte".

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon también, y por un instante pensé que tal vez ella también había sentido las extrañas chispas.

"Estás en un par de mis clases", dijo ella con voz tímida. Me sorprendió saber que ella se había dado cuenta de eso.

Volví a asentir, pero entonces me di cuenta de que todavía me aferraba a su mano como un bicho raro de mierda, la solté rápidamente. Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente. Seguro que se asustaría al darse cuenta de que era un caso perdido, perdería el interés y se iría, y yo me obligaría a mi mismo a hablar sólo de nuevo.

"Inglés y Matemáticas. Eres inteligente, supongo". Me estremecí visiblemente mientras terminaba. Bien hecho Cullen, esos son los comportamientos que vuelven locas a las chicas. Emmett se sentiría orgulloso.

Pero Bella era sólo una estudiante de primer año. El hecho de que ella estuviera en mis clases de Inglés y Matemáticas significaba que estaba dando clases avanzadas para su grado.

Sin embargo, tan estúpido como mis palabras salieron, provocaron la reacción más hermosa en ella. Se sonrojó, desde el cuello hasta la parte superior de la frente, de un maravilloso y fascinante color rosa.

"Sí, supongo", murmuró, mirando hacia abajo. "Parece que tú también eres muy inteligente, por cómo respondiste a esas preguntas en la clase de álgebra".

¿Había oído mis respuestas?

Me encogí de hombros. "No tengo nada más que hacer aparte de estudiar". Le sonreí con ironía.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos eran oscuros. "Bueno, ya sabes, a lo mejor" - tragó - "tal vez uno de estos días, uhm" – balbuceó- "si tienes tiempo, ¿me podrías ayudar a ponerme al día en álgebra? Estábamos trabajando en algunas cosas diferentes en Phoenix y no estoy segura de si entiendo lo que estamos haciendo ahora".

Aah.

Así que de eso se trataba todo esto. Era obvio que Bella era una chica inteligente, y no había tardado mucho tiempo en averiguar que sus nuevos compañeros no serían de ninguna ayuda en el tema escolar. Así que ella se obligó a hablar con el friki de los estudiantes.

Pero a la mierda. Yo no iba a mirar la boca de un caballo regalado.

"Sí, claro", estuve de acuerdo rápidamente. "Cuando lo necesites, sólo házmelo saber".

El sonido de una silla arrastrándose a través del linóleo me hizo mirar detrás de Bella, donde encontré a sus nuevos amigos mirándonos con curiosidad. Mike había sacado una silla y estaba sentado a horcajadas, y cuando vio la mirada que yo le estaba dando puso rápidamente las manos en su cara y fingió que estaba reventándose un grano con dos dedos. Desde mi periferia pude ver al resto del grupo estallando en carcajadas. Me puse tenso y ajusté mi mandíbula.

Bella vio mi expresión y se volvió lentamente, lo que les dio a Mike y al resto de sus amigos gilipollas tiempo suficiente para volverse el uno hacia el otro, como si acabaran de reírse de una broma inocente y privada.

El rubor que había sentido por su inesperada visita se murió rápidamente, y cuando ella se volvió hacia mí, salieron las primeras palabras de mi boca.

"Creo que deberías volver con tus nuevos amigos".

Ella arqueó las cejas como si se hubiera sorprendido por mis palabras. "Bueno, Edward", dijo en voz baja. "Supongo que nos veremos".

"Sí, nos vemos", dije antes de apartar la mirada de ella, volviendo a mi almuerzo frío y a mi libro abierto.

Fuera de mi periferia, la vi allí de pie durante unos segundos, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero luego, abruptamente, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Durante los próximos meses, Bella y yo nos hicimos amigos poco a poco. Casi todos los días en la hora de almuerzo se acercaba a mí por unos minutos, y aunque al principio las conversaciones fueron difíciles y yo estaba siempre demasiado asustado como para pedirle que se sentara, no la detuve. Nos gustaba hablar de las clases unos minutos antes de entrar, y al principio yo le ayudaba con el Álgebra, a pesar de que no estaba seguro de por qué necesitaba mi ayuda. Lo había pillado todo tan rápidamente que pensaba que ya lo sabía desde que el profesor lo explicó en su momento. Y después de un tiempo, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente cómoda con Álgebra, hablábamos de cosas mundanas, de nuestras bandas favoritas, de nuestras familias. De mi música. De su arte.

Como veis, Bella era una artista.

Bueno, ella no se consideraba una artista, pero lo era. Me dijo una vez durante una de nuestras primeras conversaciones que le gustaba dibujar, y yo le dije que me gustaría ver a sus garabatos algún día. Ella se sonrojó (tenía la costumbre de hacerlo, cosa que me encantaba) y dijo que no me mostraría sus garabatos, que estaba demasiado avergonzada. Fue entonces cuando le confesé que me gustaba escribir música, que componía letras en mi cabeza y luego las probaba con mi guitarra. Y eso no era algo que por lo general le decía a nadie, y mucho menos se lo mostraba a nadie. Sólo mi familia lo sabía, y aunque no era muy a menudo, a veces les tocaba algo.

Pero, sin embargo, al día siguiente me senté a su lado, saqué una hoja de papel y con manos temblorosas se la entregué a Bella.

"¿Qué es esto...?", me preguntó con una sonrisa perpleja y cogiéndome el papel, entonces sus ojos se abrieron cuando ella se dio cuenta de que era la letra de una canción. Ella estudiaba cuidadosamente el papel, sus labios se movían diciendo las palabras en silencio. Estábamos fuera en la hora del almuerzo, sentados en una de las pocas mesas a lo largo del jardín. Aquí, en Forks, no pasábamos el rato al aire libre muy a menudo. Pero el día de hoy, las nubes se habían tomado un descanso, y el fresco sol de Washington brillaba sobre nosotros.

Yo la miré con asombro por unos segundos, hipnotizado ante la visión de su boca en movimiento por mis letras, hasta que la vergüenza me apareció y miré hacia otro lado, dejando que acabara y pateándome a mí mismo por habérselo mostrado a ella en primera su lugar. Probablemente lo odiaba.

"Edward, ¿tú has escrito esto?". Me pareció oír pura admiración en su voz, y cuando puse la cabeza hacia delante, ella me estaba mirando a través de sus deslumbrados ojos marrones.

"Sí", le murmuré, sintiéndome estúpido de repente.

Bella se mordió el labio y luego volvió la mirada hacia el trozo de papel que sujetaba con fuerza en su mano. "Me gustaría oírla algún día", me susurró finalmente.

Tragué fuerte, con el deseo de tener las pelotas para decirle que había escrito las palabras para ella, que así era cómo ella me hacía sentir, que ella había inspirado la música que iba con esas palabras. En su lugar, sólo le dije:

"Claro. Uno de estos días", sabiendo que nunca tendría el coraje de hacerlo realmente. Bella asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento, Jessica la llamó a unos metros de distancia.

Los amigos de Bella habían llegado poco a poco a la conclusión de que por alguna extraña razón, Bella también quería ser mi amiga. Por lo que le daban unos minutos conmigo, y luego, cuando empezaban a impacientarse, la llamaban para que volviera con ella. Sin embargo, nunca estaban a más de unos pocos metros de nosotros.

"Ahora voy, Jess", Bella le respondió rodando sus ojos. Luego me miró disculpándose. "Tengo que irme, Jessica me está esperando".

"Lo sé", asentí con la cabeza. Yo ya había aceptado el hecho de que el tiempo con Bella era tiempo prestado.

Ella se puso su mochila pesada sobre su hombro, y deseé por enésima vez poder llevarla por ella. Antes de irse ella me devolvió mi hoja y me miró fijamente a los cuatro ojos. Sus pupilas chocolate brillaban.

"Gracias por mostrarme esto, Edward". Su voz llena de emoción traspasó mi corazón.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de responder. Y entonces ella empezó a alejarse, y yo bajé los ojos al suelo.

De repente, unas zapatillas Converse azules estaban paradas frente a mí. Miré hacia arriba para encontrar a Bella de nuevo ante mí. Se encontró con mi mirada y luego comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila, un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

"¡Bellaaa!", Jessica se quejó a unos metros de distancia. "¡Vamos!".

"¡Ya voy!", Bella le contestó distraída, sacando lo que ella había estado buscando en su mochila y entregándomelo rápidamente.

"No le enseñes esto a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?". Sus ojos marrones estaban abiertos y llenos de confianza, y yo inmediatamente asentí con la cabeza mientras mi mano sostenía con fuerza lo que ella me estaba dando.

Rápidamente dejó el papel y se alejó. La miré hasta que desapareció por el jardín con Jessica, Mike y el resto de su grupo que la esperaba.

Entonces miré el papel y abrí la boca.

Era uno de esos papeles más pesados, como el que la profesora de arte nos había dado para hacer nuestros proyectos. En el papel, Bella había creado el diseño más bello. Era un remolino armónico de todos los diferentes tonos de verde, trazado con unas pocas líneas de negro y marrón, y entremezclado con algunos tonos azules, incluso había algunos remolinos de amarillo aquí y allá. Tan hermosa como artista. Y aunque yo sabía que nunca había visto nada igual y que no tenía la menor idea de lo que se suponía que representaba, había algo familiar, algo reconocible, algo que ponía mi alma en paz.

No. Bella definitivamente no garabateaba.

Bella Swan había nacido para ser una artista.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado y me sigais durante la historia ;) Ahh, quería deciros que todo el fic está contado desde el PVO de Edward :) ¡Nos vemos el martes! ;)<strong>


	2. Verdadero genio

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Me han tocado dos entradas para ir al evento fan de Amanecer aqui en España (para ver a Nikki y a Jackson) :) así que este viernes no subiré capítulo y como hoy al final sí que he podido pues aquí lo teneis ;)**

**Capítulo 2 - Verdadero Genio**

**Todavía hace seis años y medio:  
><strong>  
>A pesar de que le había dicho a Bella que le tocaría esa canción que había escrito para ella, ahí estaba yo, a un par de semanas de graduarme, y todavía sin tocarle la canción. O cualquier otra pieza para el caso. Yo carecía de las pelotas necesarias para invitarla. Le había llevado un par de piezas más de mi música a la escuela para enseñárselas, sus ojos se abrían como platos y con asombro cuando ella las veía, como si le estuviera enseñando una copia original de algunas letras de los Beatles o algo así. Y yo no podía negar lo que me hacía sentir. Ella también había compartido conmigo unas cuantas piezas más de sus "garabatos"; formas siempre diferentes, y los colores se arremolinaban y se unían de una manera armoniosa.<p>

Me había dado cuenta en el último par de años, de que a Bella le gustaba mucho el color verde. Había usado la paleta verde más de una vez en los dibujos que me había mostrado.

Entonces, una noche de la semana pasada, estaba acostado en mi cama viendo la televisión cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta de abajo. No le di mucha importancia ya que rara vez era para mí. Cuando Emmett vivía en casa, las chicas y los chicos entraban y salían constantemente. Pero cuando se fue a la universidad, la casa estaba por lo general silenciosa.

Un golpe tranquilo en mi habitación me sorprendió, y mi madre abrió la puerta sin esperar una respuesta. Su expresión era a la vez sorprendida y emocionada cuando ella me miró, pero yo estaba demasiado enfadado por la interrupción como para pensar lo que le pasaba.

"¿Sabes que podrías haber esperado a que yo dijera que entraras?", sonreí. "¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera estado haciendo algo inapropiado y esa mierda?", la reprendí sin moverme de mi posición relajada en medio de mi cama, mi cabeza estaba apoyada sobre mis brazos cruzados y las piernas flexionadas por las rodillas y muy abiertas.

Esme frunció los labios. "Edward, ese lenguaje".

"Mamá, lo siento", me reí.

"Uhm... tienes una visita".

Y antes de que pudiera sentarme o incluso comenzar a entender sus palabras, Bella Swan apareció desde detrás de la puerta.

Me incorporé rápidamente, haciendo rebotar el colchón y que chirriara fuerte debajo de mí. Mis ojos estaban casi fuera de sus órbitas por el shock de verla en mi casa, en mi habitación.

Aquí. Para verme.

Bella me sonrió dulcemente, y su cara estaba sonrojada, de ese color que tenía cada vez que estaba nerviosa o avergonzada. Yo rápidamente miré hacia abajo y di una oración silenciosa de agradecimiento a quien estuviera por allí arriba por estar en pantalones cortos y con una camiseta para dormir en vez de estar holgazaneando con mis bóxers, como era propenso a hacer cuando estaba solo en mi dormitorio. Que era siempre.

"¿Bella?", por fin pude murmurar. Cosa estúpida para decir, porque obviamente, era ella. Me saludó tímidamente desde donde estaba, aún en el umbral de mi habitación. Y yo, como un idiota, me quedé congelado en mi lugar en la cama, incapaz de moverme o decir cualquier otra cosa.

Mi madre se aclaró la garganta.

"Voy a dejaros solos... bueno" - ella se aclaró la garganta otra vez - "si necesitáis algo me lo decís". Con eso se dio la vuelta y con la mano todavía en el picaporte cerró la puerta.

Nos quedamos así por un par de minutos, mirándonos el uno al otro, yo congelado en mi cama y Bella siguiendo de pie y quieta como una estatua junto a la puerta, como si estuviera lista para irse en cualquier momento. Pero entonces ella dio un respiro visible y miró a su alrededor, mirando mi habitación.

"Así que esta es tu habitación, Edward", murmuró en voz baja, como si al mirar a su alrededor se hubiera respondido cientos de preguntas a ella misma. Miré a mí alrededor con ella, fijándome en las paredes color canela y en las pegatinas de Greenday, y maldiciéndome a mí mismo por no haber tenido tiempo de quitar los carteles de La guerra de las galaxias. Emmett me había advertido.

'¿Qué chica de mierda querría cabalgarte con un puto jedi verde mirando hacia abajo como un maldito espía?', él se río la última vez que me visitó. Yo inhalé y le ignoré. El pequeño jedi verde en la pared sería la última de las cosas que me impediría montarme a alguien.

Volví a mirar a Bella. Sus ojos seguían escaneando mi habitación mientras se mordía el labio.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bella?". Le pregunté, incapaz de ocultar la gran sorpresa en mi voz.

Ella parpadeó dos veces y luego me miró como si hubiera olvidado que yo estaba allí. Llevaba unos vaqueros, una sudadera oscura con capucha y sus Converse, y tenía el pelo en una cola de caballo, su aspecto habitual.

Dios, me encantaba esa mirada en ella.

"Yo... he venido a saludar", dijo casi en un susurro. "Jessica, yo y... ya sabes... el resto, hemos ido al cine esta noche. Era una mierda así que nos hemos ido temprano y Mike me ha dejado en casa", me puse rígido ante la mención de Mike, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta, "pero mi toque de queda no es hasta las diez, así que en vez de entrar en mi casa me he ido a dar un paseo... y aquí estoy", movió sus manos y se encogió de hombros con timidez.

Me quedé mirándola, sin poder creer que estuviera realmente aquí. ¿Era esto una especie de sueño? No podía ser, porque si lo fuera, estaría aquí en la cama conmigo, debajo de mí o sobre mí, y ella llevaría mucha menos ropa, y la mirada en su cara sería de éxtasis total, no como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, y yo le estaría lamien-

"Podría irme, si lo prefieres", murmuró. Y entonces me di cuenta de que todavía no me había movido de mi posición en el centro de la cama, y de que yo no le había pedido que se moviera más cerca, o que tomara asiento ni nada.

"¡No!". Dije rápidamente, encontrando finalmente mi control muscular y moviéndome de la cama lentamente. "¿Te gustaría" - mis ojos se movieron a propósito hasta el borde de la cama sin hacer - "tomar asiento?", sentí mi cara coloreada.

Yo le había pedido a Bella que se sentara en mi cama. En mi cama.

Se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza, moviéndose lentamente hacia el borde de la cama que le había señalado y sentándose lentamente y titubeante, con los ojos bailando alrededor de la habitación y aterrizando en todo, excepto en mí.

Bella Swan estaba en mi cama. En mi cama.

Bueno, estaba apenas sentada en el borde de la misma, pero aún así...

"¿Quieres algo de beber... o algo así?". Me pasé la mano por el pelo, recordando que me lo acababa de lavar y ni siquiera había tratado de domesticarlo después. Probablemente parecía un león.

"No, gracias", contestó en voz baja. Y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo cuando vio algo que le interesaba, y de un salto salió del borde de la cama y se arrodilló delante de mi estante negro de CD's.

"Wow", susurró ella con admiración. "Tienes mucha música". Sacó un CD. "Me encanta este". Sus ojos se perdieron en el atril junto al estante de los CD´s, en un marco negro que encerraba un dibujo que ella me había dado hacía un año. Ella inclinó la cabeza, estudiando el objeto en el cuadro como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto, luego, una pequeña sonrisa pasó a través de su hermoso rostro y ella cogió el marco con cuidado, se volvió hacia mí por primera vez desde que había entrado en mi habitación.

"¿Aún guardas esto?", preguntó ella con incredulidad.

Me encogí de hombros. "Es probable que algún día valga millones", le dije con una sonrisa, tratando de disimular la adoración que sentía por eso. Pero al mismo tiempo me sentía extrañamente orgulloso de que ella pudiera ver lo mucho que significaba para mí.

Ella se echó a reír y miró a la obra de arte que me había dado ese día en la escuela, con su rostro colorido de nuevo.

"Nunca va a valer la pena este trabajo".

"¿Estás bromeando?". Le pregunté, llegando a estar a pocos centímetros de distancia de ella. Instintivamente, extendí la mano y agarré su muñeca, tirando de su brazo juguetonamente. Miles de chispas recorrieron mi brazo y se extendieron por todo mi cuerpo por el toque. Me tragué cualquier reacción.

"Vas a ser una artista famosa algún día, acuérdate de mis palabras. Tus pinturas se van a colgar en las más elegantes galerías de las ciudades más grandes".

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y en ellos pude ver la esperanza y el deseo, y le dejé ver que yo creía en cada palabra que había dicho. Porque lo tenía ahí. Cada vez que miraba a ese pequeño cuadro, cada vez que miraba cualquiera de las otras pinturas que ella me había mostrado en el último par de años, me sorprendía de que una persona pudiera crear tanta belleza y armonía con colores.

"¿De verdad crees que son... decentes?"

Yo seguía sujetando su muñeca, y ella no se había alejado ni había hecho ningún movimiento para indicar que ella quería soltarse.

"Creo que están a años luz de ser decentes. Algún día el mundo estará de acuerdo conmigo en eso".

Ella sonrió. Una sonrisa que llegó a todo su rostro, incluso hasta sus grandes ojos marrones, mezclados con un color naranja, como el fuego. Una sonrisa que derritió mi corazón.

Yo podría haberme quedado allí, aferrándome a su muñeca, para el resto de mis días y morir siendo un hombre feliz. Pero sus ojos curiosos cayeron sobre otro objeto, justo detrás de mí, y ella se apartó, lentamente - aunque de mala gana me estaba mintiendo a mí mismo- y luego caminó hasta la esquina opuesta de la habitación, donde estaba mi viaja guitarra, apoyada en una esquina. Yo la miré de cerca mientras ella la cogía con cautela. Se dio la vuelta y se mudó a mi cama, sentándose en el borde donde se había sentado antes y colocando la guitarra en su regazo. Con los dedos inexpertos, pulsó algunos acordes desconectados. Ella me miró sin poder hacer nada y me reí de la expresión de su rostro.

"No sé nada de música", se disculpó con una sonrisa.

Solté un bufido. "Eso está bien. Tal vez..." -tragué saliva- "tal vez yo podría enseñarte un día".

Ella me observó durante unos segundos. "¿Cómo? Te vas a ir… a la universidad pronto".

Di un par de pasos y me senté en la esquina opuesta de la cama, acercándome a Bella con cuidado. Ella se volvió hacia mí.

"Todavía estaré por aquí un poco más", le ofrecí. "Y... volveré... para las vacaciones y esas cosas".

Ella bajó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, teniendo en cuenta esto. De repente, levantó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos.

"Tengo una confesión que hacerte", dijo en voz baja.

Mi corazón empezó a latir violentamente por sus palabras, mientras ella me miraba al mismo tiempo con inocencia y determinación. Y aunque yo sabía en mi mente que su confesión no podía ser lo que yo quería que fuera, mi corazón y mis reacciones físicas no pensaban en nada mejor.

"Yo tenía una razón para visitarte", dijo.

"¿Cuál?". Me las arreglé para preguntar, odiando la forma en la que mi voz se quebró al final.

"Bueno", dijo mirando a la guitarra en sus manos y tocando suavemente una vez más. "Una vez me dijiste que te gustaría tocar para mí esa canción, la primera que me enseñaste". Ella volvió a mirarme y parecía estar respirando con dificultad. "Tú te vas a ir muy pronto, y aún no la has tocado para mí". Sus últimas palabras sonaron como una súplica en voz baja.

Y tan asustado y nervioso como me puso su petición, supe que no había nada que pudiera negarle. Si ella me hubiera pedido la luna, yo hubiera encontrado una forma de conseguirla y se la hubiera dado.

Con movimientos lentos, para que pudiera irse si quería, me fui aún más cerca de ella, hasta que estuve sentado a su lado, nuestras piernas apenas se tocaban. Sin palabras le extendí la mano y le cogí la guitarra, nuestros ojos se encontraron el uno al otro durante todo ese tiempo. Ella la soltó con suavidad.

Mi corazón se aceleró como un demonio, mi pulso se aceleró como un coche de carreras, y mi sangre golpeó ruidosamente entre mis orejas. Pero me obligué a empujar toda al fondo y me aclaré la garganta. Las palabras y la música venían fácilmente, casi instintivamente. Había tocado esa canción decenas de veces para mí mismo en esta habitación desde que la había escrito para ella.

Miré a la guitarra y comencé.

_Hey chica bonita con el pelo largo y castaño  
>Cuando me sonríes, es casi más de lo que puedo soportar<br>Con esa cara tan dulce  
>Quiero ir a cualquier lugar contigo, lo quiero<em>

_Dime lo que está en tu mente_  
><em>Toma mi mano y vamos a dejar todo atrás, lo juro<em>  
><em>¿No sabes que eres dueña de mi corazón?<em>  
><em>Yo sabía desde el principio<em>  
><em>Que lo había perdido por ti, es verdad<em>

_Hey chica bonita, ¿no sabes que eres mi mundo?_  
><em>¿No sabes que eres dueña de mis sueños?<em>  
><em>Hey chica bonita, ven aquí y dame un giro<em>  
><em>Quiero pasar cada día contigo, lo quiero<em>

_Hey chica bonita con el pelo largo y castaño_  
><em>Cuando me miras te juro que no es justo<em>  
><em>Tus ojos llegan a mi alma<em>  
><em>Quiero hacerte saber<em>  
><em>Que quiero ir a cualquier lugar contigo, lo quiero<em>

_Hey chica bonita, ¿no sabes que eres mi mundo?_  
><em>¿No sabes que eres dueña de mis sueños?<em>  
><em>Hey chica bonita, ven aquí y dame un giro<em>  
><em>Quiero pasar cada día contigo, lo quiero<em>

_Quiero pasar cada día contigo, lo quiero_

_Quiero pasar cada día contigo, lo quiero_

Mis dedos pulsaron el último de los acordes y luego me quedé en silencio. Durante mucho tiempo mantuve mis ojos en la guitarra, sin atreverme a mirar hacia arriba. Tenía miedo, miedo de ver el aburrimiento o el disgusto, o cualquier otra gran cantidad de respuestas negativas de parte de Bella por esta canción. Porque ésta era su canción. Y cualquier otra persona en el mundo podría haberla odiado y yo no la hubiera maldecido. Emmett podría haberla llamado canción ñoña y yo me hubiera encogido de hombros. Mike podría haberse reído de mí y no me hubiera importado una mierda. Pero esta era su canción, incluso aunque nunca lo supiera. Si ella la odiaba...

Por último, me obligué a mirarla a los ojos.

Lo que vi en sus ojos casi me dejó sin aliento. Sus ojos de color chocolate estaban vidriosos, llenos de emoción, y ella inspiraba y espira profundamente. Estaba mordiéndose el interior del labio con furia, hasta el punto de que yo quería acercarme y sacárselo de entre sus dientes.

"Eso ha sido... increíble", por fin respiró. "Incluso más bonita de lo que podría haberme imaginado".

A ella le había gustado. Le gustaba su canción. Mi corazón se disparó en mi pecho. Tuve que apartar la mirada y contenerme de dejar caer la guitarra al suelo y tomarla en mis brazos.

Moví los ojos más allá de ella, hacia el espejo que había en la pared del fondo, mi rostro enrojecido, con granos y cuatro ojos me miraba mientras reflexionaba.

Oí a Bella dar una respiración profunda. "¿Edward... tú hiciste...hiciste esa..." - tragó - "esa canción para alguien en particular?", lo soltó de un tirón.

Di un grito ahogado, horrorizado de haber sido tan transparente. ¡Pero por supuesto que lo había sido! ¿Cómo podría haber esperado tocarle su canción y que no se notara en mis ojos que cada palabra era para ella?

¡Mierda! Maldije internamente.

Pero...

Pero tal vez podría decírselo.

Tal vez...

Tal vez no se disgustaría o aterrorizaría al saber que mi mundo giraba en torno a ella, que ella era la chica bonita con el pelo castaño y largo que era dueña de mi corazón y de mis sueños.

Y justo cuando abrí la boca para confesárselo todo, mi admiración, mi afecto, mi deseo, me vi a mí mismo en el espejo. Los cristales gruesos sobre los ojos, los granos rojos en la cara, el cuerpo delgado, el pelo salvaje que se negaba a ser domado, no importaba lo que hiciera con él. Casi me estremecí por mi propio reflejo.

No podía soportar verme. ¿Cómo podía esperar que alguien lo hiciera?

¿Cómo podría esperar que Bella me viera como algo más que su amigo tonto y empollón? Ella saldría corriendo y gritando y luego yo perdería la mejor parte de mi vida, su amistad. Yo no podía correr ese riesgo. Iba a perder demasiado.

¿Sabes esos momentos en tu vida, cuando miras hacia atrás y te preguntas cómo de diferente podría haber sido tu vida si diferente palabras hubieran salido de tu boca en un momento determinado?

Este siempre sería uno de esos momentos para mí.

Miré a Bella a los ojos y sonreí.

"Por supuesto que no. Es algo que se me ocurrió una noche cuando estaba aburrido". Me encogí de hombros.

El rostro de Bella palideció, no había ninguna duda de que estaba aliviada de que Granoso Cullen no estuviera abrumado por ella. Se mordió el labio otra vez, fuerte, y luego miró a su regazo.

"Oh", dijo simplemente. Y luego volvió a mirarme otra vez. Su rostro estaba extrañamente en blanco, sin expresión, lo cual era extraño, porque Bella siempre tenía algún tipo de expresión en su hermoso rostro. Eso era algo que me gustaba de ella, siempre había algo nuevo que descubrir en su rostro.

"Bueno, es una hermosa canción", dijo otra vez, con una voz extrañamente desinteresada, algo que me hizo fruncir el ceño. "Eres muy talentoso, Edward. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en tratar de hacer una carrera de música?".

Yo la miraba, escuchando sólo la mitad de sus palabras, mientras trataba de averiguar por qué me parecían tan lejanas de repente.

"No sé...", le contesté, pasándome una mano por el pelo nerviosamente. Algo en su voz estaba apagado. "¿No es un sueño muy realista, no?"

"Se supone que los sueños no son realistas, Edward, por eso se llaman sueños", respondió con frialdad. "Y además, te toca convertir tus sueños en realidad". Ella no me miró a los ojos.

"Bella, yo..."

En ese momento, un suave golpe en la puerta nos sorprendió.

"Bella", mi madre le preguntó con voz suave. Me di cuenta por la mirada de sus ojos que estaba más allá de emocionada de que hubiera una chica en mi habitación. Yo estaba bastante seguro de que si hubiera colgado un "No molestar" en el pomo de la puerta ella hubiera estado feliz. Probablemente me hubiera traído algunos preservativos.

Bueno, tal vez no eso.

"¿Te gustaría un pastel de manzana? Lo he cocido hoy", le ofreció.

Pero Bella rápidamente saltó de la cama. "No, gracias, señora Cullen", dijo amablemente. Ella se volvió y me miró rápidamente. "Yo... en realidad creo que es mejor que me vaya". Caminó hacia la puerta.

"Edward, ¿por qué no llevas a Bella a casa?", mi madre sugirió rápidamente. "Es bastante tarde, y-"

Asentí con la cabeza y me levanté, todavía con la guitarra en la mano, pero Bella levantó una mano para detenerme.

"¡No! Gracias", añadió en un tono más suave. "Realmente no vivo tan lejos. Voy a estar bien yendo yo sola".

"Bella", traté de insistir.

"No, en serio". Y luego sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. Ella me miró como si alguien hubiera matado a su conejito. Como si yo hubiera matado a su conejito. Fruncí el ceño y ella se volvió hacia mi madre.

"Gracias por su hospitalidad, señora Cullen". Luego se volvió hacia mí. El aspecto de que hubieran matado a su conejito se había ido, pero una mirada triste y resignada se hizo cargo de sus rasgos. "Edward, te veré en la escuela", dijo. Y luego se volvió y salió.

"Adiós Bella", le grité patéticamente, una vez encontré mi voz de nuevo. Me senté en mi cama, pasando la mano por la melena de león. ¿Qué mierda acababa de suceder? Tomé una respiración profunda y dejé escapar el aire lentamente. Mis ojos se movieron con cautela alrededor de mi habitación, aterrizando en el jedi verde en la pared.

'Eres un maldito idiota', pude escuchar que me decía desde su lugar en la pared. Tomé mi almohada y se la arrojé.

'Que la fuerza te acompañe, cara culo'.

* * *

><p><strong>Falta otro capi del pasado y enseguida estaremos en el presente ;) Espero que os esté gustando la historia. Ahh, y muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, me han alegrado mucho :D<strong>

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**anita cullen, beakis, Spookypau, Tutzy Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, LeidaJim, EdithCullen71283, TereCullen, foronda, Ginegine, Heart on Winter, lexa0619, Elisita, deandramari, joli Cullen, Sisi bunny, Meli8114, Marianixcr, anamart05, akako Cullen, MaxiPau, ogda1975, andreita correa.**


	3. Menos que cero

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** She Will Be Loved de Maroon 5.

**Ya estoy aquí otra vez. Siento no responder aquí a vuestros comentarios, si veo alguna pregunta os la respondo directamente por mensaje, y si veo que puede interesar pues ya la pongo aquí. Es que no me da tiempo a contestar a todos ;)**

**Vamos con el último capítulo en el pasado :)**

**Capítulo 3 – Menos que cero**

**Todavía hace seis años y medio:**

Desde la noche que Bella se presentó en mi casa de forma inesperada, algo cambió. El primer par de días después de eso, fueron un poco... raros. Quiero decir, ella todavía era buena y toda esa mierda, pero era como si una especie de muro hubiera sido levantado entre nosotros. Apenas me miraba. Bueno, ella me miraba, pero me sentía como si a propósito estuviera evitando mirarme a los ojos, y cuando los de ella se juntaban con los míos, era más bien como una mirada rápida que cualquier otra cosa.

Y no pude soportarlo más. Sólo quedaba una semana de instituto, y era tiempo de vida o muerte. No podía aguantarme más. Había estado secretamente enamorado de esa chica durante casi dos años, y aunque yo era rechazado por casi todos los demás en nuestra escuela, ella nunca había sido otra cosa aparte de maravillosa conmigo. Ya era hora de ser un hombre y tener una oportunidad. Me mataría si me iba a la universidad y nunca supiera lo que podría haber sido. El mierdoso de Newton y lo que había dicho en clase la semana pasada... él no sabía una mierda de Bella. Ella no veía las cosas como los granos, las gafas, y la torpeza. Bella siempre había visto más allá de eso, y yo tenía que creer que a ella le había gustado lo que había visto.

Así que hoy me desperté con un paso ligero en mis zapatos. Yo había cantado junto con mi equipo de música, preparándome para la escuela en frente de mi espejo de la pared, poniéndome gel en el pelo de color bronce hasta que se veía casi a la perfección e ignorando intencionalmente las marcas de color rojo en mi cara.

'_No me importa pasar todos los días  
>En su esquina bajo la lluvia<br>Esperando a la chica con la sonrisa rota  
>Para preguntarle si quiere quedarse un tiempo<br>¡Y ella será amada!  
>¡Y ella se amaaaada!'<br>_  
>Cantaba mientras trabajaba mis nervios para la misión de hoy.<br>_  
>'Abre la ventana y llama a mi puerta<br>Quiero que te sientas bella  
>Sé que tiendo a ser inseguro<br>¡Eso ya no importa!'  
><em>  
>Mi madre entró a mi habitación con un poco de ropa doblada en sus brazos. Ella se detuvo y sonrió mientras me veía.<p>

"¡Alguien está de buen humor esta mañana!", gritó alegremente. No era habitual para mí estar tan alegre antes de la escuela.

Le sonreí a través del espejo. "Sí, hoy va a ser un buen día".

'_Ella dirá que sí, va a decir que sí'_, coreé para mí mismo en mi mente.

Mi madre sonrió ampliamente. "¿El hecho de que termines la escuela secundaria en una semana tiene algo que ver con tu jovialidad?"

A pesar de que nunca me había quejado, mis padres eran conscientes de lo difícil que se había hecho la escuela secundaria para mí. Yo había mencionado a Bella un par de veces alrededor de la casa, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer que mi madre sospechara que tenía sentimientos por ella. Como resultado, mis padres estaban convencidos de que una vez que fuera a la universidad, resolvería todos mis problemas y podría comenzar una nueva vida lejos de las mentes pequeñas de la escuela de Forks.

Así que en vez de decirle la verdadera razón por la que sentía esperanza esa mañana, le dejé creer que el final de mis clases en la preparatoria era la razón.

"Sí. Dentro de una semana me voy a marchar del instituto y nunca más voy a tener que mirar a ninguno de ellos".

A excepción de Bella, modifiqué en mi cabeza.

Mi madre entró a mi habitación lentamente, con una sonrisa de simpatía en el rostro. Cuando llegó, puso suavemente una mano cálida en mi hombro, mirándome a través del espejo.

"Edward, cariño, tú eres un hombre maravilloso, joven y guapo, y quien no pueda ver eso no es digno de que pierdas tu tiempo y esfuerzo en esa persona".

Miré hacia abajo, avergonzado.

Ella me apretó el hombro. "Acuérdate de mis palabras, cariño, en la universidad las chicas se volverán locas por ti".

Solté un bufido. Sí, seguro. Yo no era tan delirante.

"Ya verás", repitió alentadoramente.

"Sí. Bien, mamá. Me tengo que ir", dije y me volví. Recogí mi mochila de mi cama y salí rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a mi madre mirándome.

Parecía que todas las madres estaban de mi lado esta mañana. La madre naturaleza había guardado las habituales nubes en la bahía, el sol brillaba cálido y luminoso. Así que a la hora del almuerzo, me fui fuera con mi bolsa de papel llena de un sándwich de atún, una manzana y una botella de agua, y me senté con las piernas cruzadas sobre la hierba, ya que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, y yo estaba bastante seguro de que nadie quería compartir mesa con Granoso Cullen para que les arruinara su apetito. Además, necesitaba intimidad para lo que iba a hacer hoy.

A los pocos minutos de la hora del almuerzo sentí ese cosquilleo en el estómago que siempre aparecía ante la presencia de Bella, levanté la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y miré directamente hacia sus ojos cálidos y marrones. Bella estaba de pie a un par de metros de mí, los rayos del sol rebotaban en su cabello oscuro, disparando rayos de color rojo, marrón y oro y creando un halo de luz sobre su pelo. Yo sonreí. Mi ángel personal.

Ella sonrió cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron y de inmediato vino a sentarse a mi lado, a pesar de que la hierba estaba todavía húmeda. Mi corazón - que ya tendía a ir más rápido cuando la tenía alrededor - empezó a correr como un caballo. El conocimiento de lo que estaba a punto de hacer me asustó mucho. Pero yo no podía retroceder. Ya no más.

"¿Cómo te va, Bella?". Le pregunté con la mayor calma posible.

"Bien", respondió ella, cogiendo de la servilleta mi manzana a medio comer y dándole un bocado, sin señal de disgusto.

"¿Estás segura?". Le pregunté. "Últimamente… has estado un poco distante".

Ella se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse. "¿Cómo estás hoy, Edward? ¿Entusiasmado con la graduación?", preguntó ella con la boca llena de manzana.

Me encogí de hombros. "Supongo". Alcé los ojos al resto de la gente del instituto de Forks. "Al menos no tendré que ver más a ninguno de estos payasos".

Bella miró a su regazo y masticó lentamente, tragándose la comida con un trago. "No, no creo que quisieras".

Ella levantó la cabeza, dejando la manzana y dándole un bocado de mi bocadillo de atún. "Es difícil, ¿no?", dijo de pronto, después de mirarme con una expresión pensativa.

"¿Qué es difícil?", le pregunté con curiosidad.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos. "Tratar de encajar. Tratar de mantenerse fiel a uno mismo, mientras que al mismo tiempo...", se fue apagando. "Así que, ¿cuándo te vas para la universidad?", preguntó con sus ojos hacia mí. Creí detectar un deje de tristeza en ellos.

"En un par de semanas", le contesté. "Estoy tomando unas clases de verano para conseguir pasar algunas cosas".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pensativa. "¿Quieres..." - bajó los ojos y comenzó a jugar con briznas de hierba - "mantenerte en contacto? Ya sabes, enviarme un correo electrónico de vez en cuando o algo así, en medio de una fiesta o de una cita con esas chicas de la universidad", ella se rió entre dientes un poco nerviosa.

Le sonreí. "Sí, no creo que nada de eso vaya a suceder".

"¿Por qué?", preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

"En caso de que no lo hayas notado, yo no soy precisamente el tipo de chico que las universitarias querrían". No había auto-compasión en mi voz, se trataba simplemente de un hecho.

Bella frunció los labios. "Entonces es que son estúpidas", dijo claramente.

Solté un bufido. "Oh, sí, porque soy la presa del año", le dije rodando los ojos.

Bella me miró fijamente y se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo. Entonces comenzó a morderse el labio, algo que según lo que había aprendido en el último par de años, significaba que ella estaba en una profunda reflexión.

"Edward, a veces te ves con una luz muy negativa", dijo bruscamente y suspiró. "¿Tú... quieres saber lo que veo cuando te miro?", parecía que se había ruborizado.

Mis ojos se abrieron y mi corazón se sentía como si estuviera a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Asentí con la cabeza y tragué, sin poder hablar.

Me miró durante unos segundos más. "Cuando te miro, veo a un tipo dulce, inteligente, talentoso y generoso, que no tiene miedo a ser él mismo, que tiene mucho que ofrecer".

Las palabras salieron de mi boca. "Eso es porque eres la única que ha visto más allá de los granos y de los cuatro ojos".

Me chupé los dientes y exhalé fuertemente tan pronto como terminé, había sonado como un imbécil autocompasivo. Miré a mis alimentos medio comidos, demasiado avergonzado como para mirar el rostro de Bella.

Bella no dijo nada durante mucho, mucho tiempo, y yo no podía mirarla. No quería ver sorpresa, o incluso pena, en sus cálidos ojos castaños. Yo no quería la compasión de Bella, quería algo completamente diferente de ella, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

De repente, mi rostro estuvo consumido por el calor total y absoluto, las extrañas chispas que su contacto eléctrico provocaba se habían magnificado exponencialmente. Bella puso mi cara entre sus suaves manos y cuando me miró a los ojos, no hubo lástima ni sorpresa allí. Sólo calor y afecto.

Con una mano, poco a poco me quitó las gafas, y luego me miró profundamente a los ojos, buscando algo, estudiándolos.

"Tú tienes los ojos más sorprendentes, Edward", murmuró en voz baja. "Como... unas ventanas limpias. Son tan brillantes, vivos... y expresivos". Se mordió el labio otra vez. "Si... si yo fuera... si yo tuviera que pintarlos, haría uso de las más brillantes esmeraldas, de los verdes más suaves, y luego los mezclaría con algunos marrones... y hasta un poco de negro". Entrecerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio y ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. "Pero eso no acabaría de dejarlos bien" - ella ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado - "entonces, trataría de añadir un poco de amarillo suave, y tal vez incluso - "

Puse una mano en la parte superior de la que ella aún tenía en un lado de mi cara, apretando mis manos en ella. "Bella..."

Eso fue todo. Era el momento de la verdad. Miré a sus ojos oscuros, tan deslumbrantes, tan llenos de luz, y me trajeron la valentía. Si decía que sí es que ella también lo sentía. Estaba en sus ojos, en cómo me había cogido la cara, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por los granos, en su toque tan cálido y seguro.

De aquí a unos años, cuando Bella y yo estuviéramos viejos y arrugados, sentados en unas mecedoras en el porche de nuestra casa, cogidos de la mano y viendo a nuestros nietos jugar en nuestro patio, la vería y recordaría este momento como el momento en el que empezó todo. Cuando yo había tenido el coraje de decirle cómo me sentía, y cuando ella había respondido que sentía lo mismo. Di una respiración profunda y abrí la boca.

"Bella, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?"

Una voz quejumbrosa y molesta gritó desde unos pocos metros de distancia. Bella y yo parpadeamos y nos volvimos hacia la voz.

Jessica estaba de pie a un par de metros de distancia, frunciendo la frente. Ella nos miró a mí y a Bella y su ceño se amplió. Rápidamente dio los pocos pasos hasta llegar a nosotros y se puso al lado de Bella, su rizos castaños rebotaban a su alrededor. Las manos de Bella se apartaron de mi cara y me devolvió mis gafas, sonriendo tímidamente.

Jessica sonrió. "Estaba buscándote para ver a qué hora querías quedar para ir a Port Angeles. Quiero llegar temprano a las tiendas de vestidos antes de que todos los buenos se agoten", agregó con ansiedad.

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome lo que Jessica estaba diciendo. De repente, otra figura apareció al otro lado de Bella, sentándose entre ella y yo.

"Hey Bella, he estado buscándote", dijo Mike, acercándose a Bella y golpeándome a mí con su hombro. "Quería ver si tú y Jess queríais un viaje a Port Angeles esta tarde".

"No, gracias Mike", dijo Bella rápidamente, bajando la cabeza. "Jess y yo estaremos bien solas".

Mike se encogió de hombros.

"Además", dijo Jessica con su voz nasal. "Se supone que no tienes que ver el vestido antes de la graduación".

"Jessica, eso es para las bodas, no para los bailes de la escuela", respondió Mike con sequedad.

Sentí una profunda daga clavándose en mi pecho.

No, debía de haberlo entendido mal. Tenía que significar otra cosa.

"De todos modos", dijo Mike, moviendo sus ojos hacia mí rápidamente antes de levantar un brazo y colocarlo sobre los hombros de Bella, tirando de ella hacia él. Sus hombros se hundieron y sus ojos se mantuvieron bajos. "Estoy seguro de que lleves lo que lleves" - le habló al oído - "vas a ser la chica más caliente allí".

Mierda, no. Por favor, no.

"¿Vas a ir al baile de graduación, Bella?". Tardé un par de segundos en darme cuenta de las palabras chirriantes que habían salido de mi boca.

Ella alzó los ojos hacia mí con timidez y asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, ella va a ir conmigo", agregó Mike, mirándome con una sonrisa arrogante.

Me quedé helado. No me podía mover. No podía decir nada. Ni siquiera podía apartar la mirada de ella. Me sentía como si un gorila de mil toneladas me hubiera dado una patada en la ingle. El mundo giraba. Los árboles que rodeaban el patio, los edificios de la escuela, los estudiantes caminando, todo era borroso como un lienzo que había sido rociado con un cubo de agua. Todo daba vueltas y vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa.

"Por lo tanto, Cullen, ¿ya le has pedido a esa chica que vaya al baile contigo?", Mike preguntó inocentemente, sacándome de mi estupor.

Para cualquiera su pregunta hubiera parecido amable. Pero yo lo conocía. Yo sabía lo hijo de puta que era en realidad. Pude ver la risa fría en sus ojos y cómo se burlaba de mí, disfrutando de mi dolor y de mi humillación.

"Porque si vas al baile, tal vez podríamos compartir todos una limusina", continuó, en un falso tono amistoso. "Tyler y Jess se vienen con nosotros, pero estoy seguro de que podemos apretarnos un poco más, ¿tú qué crees, Bella?", preguntó, volviéndose hacia ella con el brazo todavía alrededor de su hombro.

Bella se volvió hacia él rápidamente y le ofreció una débil sonrisa. Pero fue esa sonrisa la que me debería haber dado a mí después de que le hubiera preguntado si quería ir al baile conmigo. Miré al brazo de Mike alrededor de ella. Debería haber estado mi brazo en ese hombro.

"Sí, eso es una buena idea", dijo en voz baja. Ella me miró de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio. "¿Qué crees tú, Edward? ¿Os gustaría a ti y a tu cita venir con nosotros?".

La miré fijamente. La miré durante un largo, largo tiempo, viendo como nuestros nietos se desvanecían. El porche en el que estábamos sentados estaba oscuro y desvaneciéndose, dejando solo dos viejas sillas balanceándose en el césped seco y frío. Y entonces vi como Bella y su vieja mecedora se desvanecían en la nada, dejándome rodeado por la oscuridad.

"Al final he decidido no ir al baile de graduación", le respondí con voz vacía. Bella se vio sorprendida por un momento, antes de bajar la mirada hacia su regazo otra vez.

"Oh", dijo en voz baja.

"Bueno, eso es muy malo, hombre", continuó Mike con esa voz que me hacía querer saltar sobre él justo ahí y golpearle el rostro contra la tierra fría y húmeda. Pero me quedé en mi lugar, sintiendo el frío subir a mis miembros, a mi pecho y quedarse dentro de mi corazón.

"Si cambias de opinión, háznoslo saber", terminó Mike, dándome una amplia sonrisa.

Y cuando le miré a la cara, su expresión lo decía todo.

'Eso está bien, Granoso Cullen, eres un cabrón estúpido. Ella es mía ahora. Tú eres un loco con cara de idiota que alguna vez pensaste que ella te podría decir que sí'.

Yo no podía permanecer allí por más tiempo. Si lo hacía, me echaría a llorar como un maricón o golpearía a Newton hasta que me cansara. Y mientras sonaba una opción mucho más atractiva que la otra, yo sabía que en este momento, una semana antes de la graduación, no sería una buena idea.

"Me tengo que ir", dije y arrojé mi mochila sobre mi hombro tan rápido que casi me golpeé la espalda contra el suelo. Salí de allí, maldiciéndome a mí mismo por no poder siquiera hacer una salida digna.

"¡Edward!". Oí que Bella me llamaba, pero no le hice caso.

"¡Ten cuidado, hombre!", Newton me dijo. Luché contra la urgencia de darme la vuelta y meterle el puño en la boca.

Corrí a mi coche y puse la llave para encenderlo, sin importarme que todavía hubiera clases. De alguna manera volví a casa. No hice caso de las preguntas sorprendidas de mi madre cuando me vio aparecer en casa unas horas antes de lo esperado. No hice caso de su preocupada llamada a mi puerta, sus palabras suaves me preguntaban qué me pasaba. Subí el volumen en el estéreo, ahogando las palabras de mi madre, ahogando los ojos marrones de Bella, ahogando la sensación de sus manos en mi cara, ahogando la mirada triunfal de Mike. Ahogando la última semana de mi vida como parte de la escuela de Forks.

Más tarde esa noche, estaba distraído tocando la guitarra y mirando a la pared, al cartel del verde Maestro Jedi burlándose de mí.

'Un gran bromista eres tú'.

Solté un bufido, y los acordes se hicieron más y más fuertes.

Tres golpes en mi puerta me hicieran salir de mi penoso trance.

"Edward, cariño, tienes una llamada telefónica", anunció mi madre, caminando en silencio por mi habitación. "Es Bella Swan", susurró suavemente.

Mi corazón se detuvo, golpeé una cuerda cualquiera antes de que mi mano se congelara en la guitarra. Pero estallé de pronto y miré muy de cerca hacia abajo a la forma en la que mi mano se movía sobre las cuerdas.

"Estoy ocupado ahora, mamá".

Fuera de mi periferia pude ver a mi madre mirándome con incredulidad.

"¿No quieres hablar con ella?"

"He dicho que estoy ocupado", repetí.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos dos segundos.

"Edward" - me susurro entre dientes, agarrando el teléfono con fuerza con una mano y cubriendo el receptor con la otra - "ella está esperando en el teléfono. Probablemente haya escuchado tu voz ¿Por qué no quieres…?".

Dejé mi rasgueo y miré directamente a mi madre. "Dile. Que. Estoy. Ocupado".

Esme tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendida por mis palabras y mi tono. "Por favor, mamá", añadí con aires de culpabilidad.

Me miró durante unos segundos más, y luego se puso el teléfono en la oreja.

"¿Bella? Sí, lo siento, pero Edward está... muy ocupado en este momento. ¿Te gustaría volver a llamar? Oh, por supuesto, está bien. Ahora se lo diré. Adiós Bella". Ella colgó el teléfono.

"Me ha dicho que te verá mañana en la escuela".

Asentí con la cabeza sin mirarla, después de haber vuelto a tocar sin rumbo. Esme estaba junto a la puerta, mirándome. Podía sentir su ardor en los ojos haciéndome un agujero en un lado de mi cabeza, pero no la miré. Finalmente preguntó:

"¿Por qué no quieres hablar con ella?"

Me encogí de hombros, pero no respondí.

"Pensaba que te gustaba. Pensaba-"

Toqué otro acorde fuerte en la guitarra y la miré a los ojos. "Mamá, yo sólo quiero largarme de este pueblo. Quiero salir y no tener que ver a nadie, a nadie de la escuela, otra vez. Son todos lo mismo. Todos ellos".

Los ojos de Esme se agrandaron por la sorpresa. Parecía que quería decir algo, pero sólo se volvió y salió de mi habitación.

Fui a la escuela al día siguiente, contando los días y las horas que faltaban hasta la graduación. Esperé hasta el último momento para ir a las clases que compartía con Bella, y cuando entré, iba con mi cabeza hacia abajo, evitándola como a la peste. Evitándola como todos me evitaban a mí. Cuando sonó la campana de clase, me levanté de un salto y salí corriendo por delante de todos. Cuando la oí llamarme un par de veces en los pasillos, aceleré y me negué a mirar hacia atrás.

No le dije una sola palabra a Bella en los últimos días de la escuela, y ella tampoco me dijo nada. Cuando nos sentábamos juntos en Biología, sentía sus ojos en mí desde el otro lado de la pequeña mesa, y en más de una ocasión parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero luego yo ponía firme la mandíbula, juntaba mis manos sobre la mesa, y ella suspiraba en silencio y miraba hacia abajo, su pelo caía en cascada sobre sus hombros como una cortina oscura entre nosotros. Cada minuto, cada segundo que estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro en la clase era una tortura agridulce. Era como una fuerza eléctrica, un imán que me atraía hacia ella, pero sabía que tenía que pasarlo por alto si iba a salir de esta escuela con una pizca de dignidad.

Durante el resto de la semana me comí el almuerzo a solas en la biblioteca. Hice mis finales y las maletas.

Cuando sonó la campana final en el último día de clases, todo lo que pude hacer fue correr hasta mi coche. Cuando la sentí detrás de mí, siguiendo mis pasos, seguí mirando hacia la salida.

"¡Edward! ¡Edward!", gritó ella.

Y luego corrí.

Me dirigí a mi coche, haciendo caso omiso de todos los ojos que me miraban como si fuera una especie de parásito extraño. Me escapé de la escuela que había sido mi tortura durante los últimos dos años.

Me escapé de ella.

Puse sus grandes ojos marrones detrás de mí. Su voz suave y musical estaría en lo más profundo de mis recuerdos. Su rostro de color blanco cremoso era un espectáculo que sólo volvería a ver en mis sueños.

Me gradué, me metí con mis cosas en el Volvo que mis padres me habían dado como regalo de graduación, me marché, y me prometí que nunca miraría atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ya sabeis cómo quedaron estos dos... mañana estaremos en el presente con un Edward muy distinto... ;)<strong>

**He decidido publicar de Lunes a Viernes, que si lo hago todos los dias se me va a acabar pronto el fic y no quiero, jejeje. Este viernes al no poder pues igual lo subo el sábado, pero sino de lunes a viernes, para que lo tuvierais en cuenta ;)**

**Uff, no me puedo creer que tenga más de 60 comentarios con sólo 2 capítulos, de verdad. Muchisimas gracias por haberme comentado y haber decidido seguirme, no sabeis la ilusión que me hace leeros :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:<strong>

**anita cullen, beakis, Spookypau, Tutzy Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, LeidaJim, EdithCullen71283, TereCullen, foronda, Ginegine, Heart on Winter, lexa0619, Elisita, deandramari, joli Cullen, Sisi bunny, Meli8114, Marianixcr, anamart05, akako Cullen, MaxiPau, ogda1975, andreita correa, Pamelita, akako cullen, Sweet Angel186, Solchizz, PalitoCullen, Naemii, Mon de Cullen, Kaami Annie Cullen, lizco2, JadeCullenMasen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, roberta Cullen lakentsb, vivi SR, isabela 91, Black, claudi17, Inkdestiny, Bite Me Sr Cullen, danisanchez. Si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado que con tanto nombre me mareo, jejeje.**


	4. Regreso al futuro

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

_"Nunca voy a ser el mismo si alguna vez nos volvemos a ver.  
>No te dejaré escapar si alguna vez nos volvemos a ver... <em>_"_

**(If we ever meet again - Timbaland con Katy Perry)**

**Capítulo 4 - Regreso al futuro**

**Seis años y medio más tarde:  
><strong>  
>Me abrí paso entre la multitud de cuerpos que se movían con poca ropa, tratando de conseguir pasar a través de ellos sin llamar demasiado la atención.<p>

Sin embargo, varias chicas me detuvieron en el camino, cogiéndome del brazo, sus manos "accidentalmente" rozando mi pecho y mi culo, los brazos envueltos alrededor de mi cintura y proponiéndome diversas actividades, algunas legales, algunas cuestionables, todo eso mientras hacía mi camino a través de la gente. Sonreí a algunos, ignoré a otros. Era lo mismo noche tras noche.

Pasé a través de los cuerpos rítmicos y me dirigí hacia la salida frente al club, inhalando profundamente el aire fresco de la noche mientras dejaba atrás el olor del humo y del alcohol, y de vez en cuando de algunas sustancias ilegales, aunque Emmett y yo echábamos a quien nos encontráramos con esa mierda en su culo cada vez que lo pillábamos. Pero era un club de baile, estas cosas eran de esperar de vez en cuando.

Respiré hondo. De vez en cuando las vibraciones, las luces en movimiento, el ruido y el estruendo eran demasiado y había necesidad de tomar un descanso.

"¿Qué pasa, hermano?", preguntó Emmett desde mi lado derecho. "¿Has venido a revisar la buena carne por ti mismo?"

Le eché un vistazo a mi hermano. Él estaba de pie e imponente delante de la cola, sus enormes músculos estaban flexionados bajo su camisa negra, la cual tenía impresa a lo largo de su pecho y en tinta blanca la palabra, 'PORTERO'. Detrás de él, una larga fila de gente hermosa esperaba con ansiedad detrás de la cuerda de color rojo.

Le sonreí, pasándome la mano por el pelo y luego dejándola caer para enderezar la corbata de seda. El club nos pertenecía a los dos, pero Emmett prefería hacer frente a la parte delantera de la empresa - la gente, los empleados-, mientras que yo era el jefe de la empresa, el que manejaba a los proveedores y contrataba y despedía, el que se encargaba de la música, etc. Fue un acuerdo que funcionó muy bien, los empleados le preferían a él de todos modos.

Una mujer de pelo oscuro que estaba en la parte delantera de la cola me llamó la atención. Me acerqué a donde estaba con una sonrisa torcida.

"¿Qué podrías hacer esta noche, hermosa?". Le pregunté.

Ella sonrió seductoramente, golpeando sus largas y falsas pestañas, y haciendo pucheros con sus labios rojos. Sus pantalones de cuero negro estaban tan apretados que parecían una segunda piel sobre ella. La blusa de seda roja que llevaba dejaba poco a la imaginación, nada más que un pedazo de material endeble cubría sus senos y tenía la espalda completamente al aire.

"Yo podría hacer algo mucho mejor ahí dentro que estando aquí fuera de pie", susurró ella con una sonrisa sexy.

"Apuesto a que podrías", estuve de acuerdo, sacándola de la cuerda y señalándole con la cabeza que caminara. Fuera de mi periferia podía ver la sonrisa divertida de Emmett mientras me miraba.

Vaqueros sexys hizo el camino lentamente, agarrando la mano de su amiga y tirando de ella. Su amiga no estaba nada mal, aunque era más bajita y estaba vestida menos provocativamente. Sin embargo, Vaqueros sexys... mierda, yo podía sentir una gran amenaza. No era una buena cosa, ya que Victoria estaba dentro esta noche y me cogería por las pelotas si me sorprendía con una del club.

Pero ella no estaba aquí ahora...

Vaqueros sexys pasó la mano poco a poco por mi pecho, tirando de mi corbata. "¿Podría verte en el interior y así darte un agradecimiento adecuado?", ella dio a entender a través de unos labios sensuales. "Ya sabes, tú me dejas entrar, tal vez yo podría... devolverte el favor..."

Tentador. Muy tentador...

Pero probablemente no valía la pena la mierda que recibiría de Victoria.

Pero maldita sea, no estaría de más coquetear un poco más. "Tal vez, preciosa. Vamos a ver cómo avanza la noche..."

Su sonrisa creció. Ella golpeó sus largas pestañas una vez más antes de caminar con su amiga, su culo apretado se agitaba seductoramente mientras avanzaba. Antes de desaparecer en el interior y que la cacofonía de la música fuerte se las tragara, escuché gritar a su amiga.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creerlo! ¡Eres tan jodidamente suertuda! ¡Él es incluso más caliente de lo que dice todo el mundo!".

Sonreí.

"¡Si Victoria te pilla coqueteando otra vez te va a castrar, tío!". Emmett me advirtió en tono de broma, dándome palmadas en la espalda y apartando mi atención del culo de Vaqueros sexys.

"Si, bueno, Victoria está ocupada haciendo una entrevista para un nuevo puesto de camarero", murmuré. "Y lo que no ve, no le hará daño".

"A veces eres un perro", se rió Emmett.

Me encogí de hombros.

"¿Cómo está todo esta noche?", le pregunté.

Los ojos de Emmett se fueron hacia el resto de la gente que esperaba para entrar, mientras Demetri pasaba a través de la multitud, recogiendo a lo suficientemente guapos para permitirles entrar. Muchas piernas largas, ropa endeble, ojos ahumados, labios rojos, y por supuesto, hombres dispuestos a gastar hasta el último centavo de su propiedad para llevárselo todo a casa con ellos.

"Muchos de los habituales y unas pocas caras nuevas esta noche", se encogió de hombros. "Parece que va a ser una buena noche", dijo riéndose.

Dos años atrás, después de mi graduación en la universidad con un título en negocios, Emmett y yo fuimos a celebrarlo y terminamos en este club. Un poco basurero, pero de alguna manera conseguimos hablar con el dueño y enterarnos de que quería venderlo, ya que no tenía beneficios desde hacía unos pocos años. Más que un poco borrachos y sintiéndonos invencibles, le hicimos una propuesta que aceptó de inmediato. A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos sobrios y aterrorizados.

¿Qué coño íbamos a hacer con un club?

Pero teníamos un acuerdo verbal con el hombre, y de alguna manera, en el último par de años, logramos convertir ese club en... Eclipse, el club más popular de la zona centro de Seattle. Cada noche, los jóvenes esperaban en una fila durante horas y horas para entrar La popularidad del club podría ser debida a Emmett, todos estaban de acuerdo en que tenía una personalidad más magnética. ¿Ese era el éxito financiero? Para mí sí.

'Personalidad magnética' no eran palabras que se me pudieran decir a mí, al menos no por cualquier persona que trabajaba para nosotros. Por lo general, era más como, 'bastardo caliente, pero difícil como la mierda de complacer' o 'me encantaría estar encima de él, no debajo'. No necesariamente estaba de acuerdo ni en desacuerdo con mi evaluación. Elegí verme a mí mismo como a un hombre que no se conformaba.

Había estado conformándome el tiempo suficiente. En la escuela secundaria, todo el mundo me había tratado como una mierda, sólo porque no le gustaba cómo era. El primer año de universidad había sido un poco mejor, aunque sólo fuera porque todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado con sus tareas escolares o con su nueva libertad y vida social que no me decían una mierda. Aparte de eso, me quedé invisible, sin que nadie me viera.

Luego que el verano después del primer año, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. En algún momento, y casi sin darme cuenta de cuándo, mi piel empezó a aclararse. Una mañana desperté en mi dormitorio y me dirigí al cuarto de baño con pereza para lavarme los dientes.

Cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo, me sorprendí.

Mi cara estaba completamente clara. Sin un grano, sin una marca roja. Me pasé una mano arriba y abajo por mi cara y por la línea de mi mandíbula, la cual no era del todo invisible.

Al principio lo atribuí a un golpe de suerte, los granos volverían - y probablemente con más fuerza - así que traté de no hacer demasiado caso. Pero pasaron los días, luego las semanas, y nada. De repente, los ojos me seguían por los pasillos de la universidad, a través del campus, pero ya no con disgusto. Las chicas empezaron a hablar de mí en las clases, deteniéndome en los pasillos, sentándose y presentándose a mí en la cafetería, pidiéndome ayuda con las tareas escolares, riéndose y ruborizándose. Oía cuchichear sobre mí.

"¡Dios, él es muy caliente! ¡Me encantaría tirármelo! ¿Ha venido durante el verano? No recuerdo haberlo visto antes..."

Fruncí el ceño y moví la cabeza, aún demasiado confundido como para pensar en sus miradas y en sus palabras.

En ese momento yo también me había hecho la cirugía ocular Lasik, por lo que las gafas se habían ido, y las clases de Tae Kwon Do que había empezado ayudaban con mi coordinación y confianza, así como a tonificarme físicamente.

Entonces empecé a salir.

Una noche, a menos de la mitad del segundo año, perdí mi virginidad con Jane Volturi, una bonita rubia y pequeña cosa con la flexibilidad de un gimnasta y un apetito sexual insaciable. No tuve ningún problema con eso.

Jane tenía mucha más experiencia que yo. Me guió y me entrenó pacientemente mientras yo buscaba a tientas mi camino a través de las primeras veces. Pero siempre había sido un estudiante rápido, y el sexo no fue la excepción. Salimos y nos enrollamos por unos meses, y luego con el tiempo, ambos seguimos adelante, sin resentimientos, cada uno habiendo conseguido algo del otro. Ella se tiró al chico más caliente de la universidad (eran sus palabras, no las mías) y yo... bueno yo había follado.

Todo fue mucho más fácil para mí después de eso, las chicas, el sexo. Pero después de hacer un maratón de polvos - literalmente - por el resto del segundo año y la mayoría del tercer año, decidí a dar un paso atrás. Equilibrar la universidad y las chicas no era tan fácil, así que puse otra vez mis notas como mi prioridad. Después de todo, ninguna de las chicas que había conocido valía más que mi promedio.

Después de que saliera como el estudiante universitario con más promedio, porque la verdad era que había entrado en la universidad decidido a hacer algo de mí mismo, lo que sería después, todavía no tenía ni idea. Sin embargo, sería algo que les demostraría a todos los perdedores que habían ido al instituto que yo era mucho más que Granoso Cullen, la cara con granos y el idiota de cuatro ojos del que se habían reído a lo largo de varios años.

Granoso Cullen no era más que un oscuro y desvanecido recuerdo, exiliado junto con los otros recuerdos que había empujado hasta el fondo de mi mente en los últimos años. Al igual que mis recuerdos de ella.

Sí, se podría decir que la población femenina tenía una cosa conmigo. Me lo tomé con calma. Mantuve las cosas sencillas y casuales, y era fácil hacerlo. Sólo había conocido a una chica por la que me había colgado. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

De todos modos era mejor así. Estaba mejor de esta manera, manteniendo las cosas frescas y simples, porque enamorarse...

El amor no era algo en lo que pensara. No desde... desde que me había sentido mal delante de ese hijo de puta de Mike Newton y de una estudiante morena de segundo año de secundaria llamada Bella Swan.

Bella Swan.

Rara vez pensé en ella después de mi primer año de universidad, por lo menos no durante las horas del día. Demasiado ocupado, supongo. Uno no puede controlar sus sueños. Y había noches.

Noches en las que me despertaba en la oscuridad, y ella estaba allí, detrás de mis párpados. El cabello largo y castaño, los ojos chocolate, la piel pálida y cremosa, como una visión. E incluso en las noches cuando me despertaba sin aire y sin recordar exactamente por qué, yo lo sabía. No había habido otra persona alguna vez en mi vida que pudiera hacer que mi corazón latiera furiosamente como me pasaba por las noches, eso podría quitarme la respiración completamente. Yo sabía exactamente lo que había estado viendo en mi subconsciente. Pero empujaba el cabello oscuro y los ojos marrones con las manos, tiraba mi cabeza contra la almohada, y me obligaba a dormir.

Yo nunca había mantenido el contacto con ella.

Durante una de mis pocas visitas de regreso a Forks para visitar a mis padres, oí que ella se había ido a la Universidad de Columbia, en Nueva York, cuando se graduó. Sentí un pinchazo leve en el pecho por esa información, con la sola mención de su nombre, pero lo ignoré y lo puse fuera de mi mente. Mike Newton había hecho el último año de la escuela secundaria al mismo tiempo que yo, y él había ido a la universidad de Nueva York. Yo sólo podía asumir que Bella le había seguido a Nueva York una vez que ella se graduó.

Gente estúpida era todo lo que había en el instituto, porque aunque ella había sido la única que me había tratado medio decentemente durante esos años, al final también me había echado a un lado.

Así que sí. Emmett se había quedado en Seattle después de graduarse, haciendo trabajillos hasta esa noche fatídica en un viejo y estropeado club. Y ahora él y yo éramos los reyes de la vida nocturna de Seattle, con muy poca competencia, a excepción de la mierda del club de micrófono abierto que Jasper Whitlock tenía a pocas manzanas de aquí, Nitelock.

Hacía un año, habíamos decidido que necesitábamos un ayudante, o más bien yo lo había decidido. Así es como Victoria apareció en mi vida. En algún momento, se convirtió en mi mano derecha. Y en algún momento, empezamos a follar.

Era una relación cómoda. Victoria era hermosa, inteligente e increíble, y ella conocía el negocio de los clubs nocturnos de dentro a fuera. Ella era unos años mayor que yo, y tenía un montón de experiencia en todo, dentro y fuera de la cama. Y a pesar de que tendía a estar un poco en el lado de las celosas, no me importaba. Me encantaba coquetear, sí, pero no tenía el tiempo en este momento, o la paciencia, para tirarme a más de una mujer a la vez. Victoria me mantenía físicamente satisfecho, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Respiré hondo, saboreando el aire semi-dulce por última vez en las próximas horas, y me volví hacia Emmett. Él y Demetri estaban ocupados clasificando a la multitud.

"Voy a volver dentro, tío", le dije a Emmett. "A ver si Victoria necesita ayuda con los camareros que está entrevistando".

"Muy bien, tío", respondió Emmett sin mirarme, concentrado en su trabajo de clasificar al ganado.

Regresé y me abrí paso entre la multitud, esta vez bordeando la pista de baile para evitar la mayor parte de la atención y del manoseo. Me dirigí a la parte trasera del club, hasta la puerta negra que marcaba que era sólo para empleados. La escalera empinada que conducía a nuestras oficinas era estrecha y oscura. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral mientras hacia mi camino. Tendría que hablar con uno de los empleados de limpieza o con alguien para que comprobara si se podía poner luz por aquí.

Abrí la puerta que había al final de la escalera, el ruido de la planta de abajo se había disminuido y casi silenciado por las puertas y la distancia. El pasillo donde estaba la oficina de Emmett y el mío estaba pintado de un color caramelo suave, casi marrón. Yo siempre había tenido algo con el marrón...

Estaba a punto de entrar en mi oficina cuando oí la voz de Victoria.

"Así que dime, ¿qué tipo de whisky usarías cuando un cliente te pidiera un cóctel Manhattan?"

Esperé en el otro lado de la puerta la respuesta del camarero entrevistado. Silencio.

Sonreí. Victoria convertiría a ese chico en el nuevo gilipollas para el final de la noche.

Decidí no interrumpir, por lo que en lugar de eso di dos golpes a la puerta y di un paso atrás, esperando a Victoria.

"Discúlpame un segundo", dijo mientras salía, sin ni siquiera darle al entrevistado la oportunidad de responder. Cuando Victoria abrió la puerta, eché un vistazo a la mitad inferior del entrevistado, pantalones vaqueros descoloridos y desgastados, y un par de botas negras en unos pies femeninos. Me reí de mí mismo, sorprendido de que Victoria se hubiera molestado en entrevistar a la persona que estaba detrás de esa puerta.

El ceño fruncido en su pálido rostro fue suficiente para hacerme saber que la entrevista no estaba yendo del todo bien. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, rodando sus ojos azules, su pelo rojo caía de lado a lado mientras sacudía la cabeza y me miraba.

"¿Cómo es tan difícil encontrar un camarero decente en esta maldita ciudad?", gruñó en un tono que creo que no era amortiguado por la puerta cerrada. "¡En serio, esta chica es una pérdida de tiempo! ¡Ella ni siquiera sabe qué coño va en un Lemon Drop, por el amor de Dios!".

Me reí y murmuré de nuevo, "Vic, Lemon Drops no es exactamente la bebida más popular del menú".

"¡Me importa una mierda!", se quejó en un tono irritado. "¡Si vas a la entrevista para un puesto de camarera en el club nocturno más popular de la ciudad, es mejor que sepas de qué va todo! ¡Esa puta chica acaba de graduarse en la universidad y al parecer no tiene ni la maldita idea lo que quiere hacer con su vida, por lo que piensa que puede venir aquí a hacerme perder el tiempo!".

Me reí de nuevo, su cara estaba tan roja como su pelo. Ella frunció el ceño hacia mí.

"¡Y hay que ver lo que lleva puesto, un par de vaqueros desteñidos y una sudadera de la universidad! ¿Puedes creer su descaro al venir a enseñarnos una sudadera de un equipo como ese?"

"Bueno, no es como si estuviéramos entrevistándola para un puesto de consejera delegada".

"¡Sí, pero esto es un maldito club, no un almacén! ¿Quieres trabajar aquí? ¡Al menos vístete para la ocasión! ¿Crees que es divertido?", siseó enfadada al ver mi expresión divertida. "¿Por qué diablos no te vas allí y terminas la entrevista a esa chica para que puedas ver lo irritante que es?"

Negué con la cabeza y me incliné para poner mi boca sobre la de ella. Ella trató de alejarse por una fracción de segundo, pero una vez que mi lengua se hundió en su boca fue masilla en mis manos. Después de unos segundos calmándola, me alejé.

"Voy a dejar que te encargues tú de ella. Es para eso para lo que estás aquí".

Ella me miró, un poco aturdida, antes de levantar una ceja. "Por eso, y porque tú sabes cómo hacer maravillas con esa lengua".

"Eso también", sonreí. "Estaré en la oficina de Emmett si me necesitas".

Se lamió los labios. "Iré a buscarte después de deshacerme de esa perdedora de ahí".

"Hazlo", le dije, y me volví hacia la oficina de Emmett, sintiendo sus ojos en mí mientras me retiraba.

Entré en la oficina de Emmett y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio y encendiendo su ordenador portátil. Trabajaría un poco mientras esperaba a que Victoria se deshiciera de esa chica de su oficina. A través de la puerta cerrada, podía escuchar su voz apagada, apenas diciendo sus palabras. Me reí en voz baja, moviendo los dedos sobre el teclado.

"... lo siento... no eres lo que estamos buscando... más experiencia... un bar muy concurrido... no tenemos tiempo para enseñar..."

Solté un bufido. Victoria era muy directa.

Volví mi atención a las hojas de pedido de la pantalla.

"... siento haberle hecho perder el tiempo... no se levante... ya me marcho yo..."

Mi corazón se detuvo. Todo el aire de mis pulmones salió de un tirón.

Esa voz.

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

A través de la gruesa puerta.

Bajo el agua.

A través de los sonidos más fuertes de la música a todo volumen y de las voces de los borrachos.

Bella Swan.

Me quedé helado, como me pasó la última vez que la vi y escuché su voz melódica, hacía más de seis años. No podía mover un músculo mientras oía abrirse la puerta del despacho y a Victoria explicándole bruscamente la dirección para salir del edificio, y - oh Jesús – ahí estaba su voz otra vez, una vez más agradeciéndole a Victoria su tiempo.

Bella.

Yo no podía levantarme. Sentía como si tuviera un peso de mil toneladas en mis piernas.

Bella.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Mi mente voló. ¿Sabía que este era mi club? ¿Había venido a buscarme? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿No se suponía que tenía que estar viviendo en Nueva York con su novio Mike? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Me hablaría? ¿Me recordaría?

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Pasó el tiempo, pasaron los segundos como eones. Entonces la puerta del despacho se abrió y Victoria entró con una sonrisa en su rostro que sólo significaba una cosa.

"Se ha ido", arrastró las palabras con una sonrisa significativa. Levantó los brazos detrás de ella y empezó a tirar hacia abajo la cremallera de su vestido negro y ajustado. "Estamos solos aquí".

Se ha ido.

Se ha ido.

Bella se había ido. Bella Swan, la única chica de la que había considerado estar enamorado, había estado a pocos metros de mí, y como un cobarde, como el cobarde que había sido en el instituto, la dejé marchar. Una vez más.

De repente me puse en pie, corriendo junto a una Victoria confundida.

"Edward, ¿a dónde vas?", ella gritó, sosteniendo su vestido contra su pecho.

"¡Ahora vuelvo!", me las arreglé para contestar.

Bajé corriendo la escalera oscura y abrí la puerta. El estruendo del volumen de la música y el suelo vibrando por debajo de mí, me golpearon. Recorrí la sala de gran tamaño con rapidez, buscando desesperadamente una solitaria cabeza marrón a través de las masas de personas acurrucadas. Por desgracia, en la oscuridad, el pelo de todo el mundo tenía el mismo aspecto, una sinfonía de rojos, naranjas y morados por las luces que rebotaban; caras iluminadas por el deslumbramiento de la luces, mujeres semidesnudas bailando y riéndose mientras los hombres las miraban con avidez y con la esperanza de tener una noche de suerte.

Bella.

En el extremo opuesto de la habitación, a pocos metros de la salida, una pequeña figura vestida de manera diferente del resto - unos vaqueros y una sudadera normal – se iba a toda prisa.

Me obligué a pasar a través de la multitud, apartando las manos que me buscaban y haciendo caso omiso de las ofertas, para hacer mi camino hacia el extremo opuesto de la sala tan pronto como fuera humanamente posible. Cuando finalmente me abrí paso, abrí las puertas, mi respiración era fuerte y errática por la descarga de adrenalina. Por la conmoción.

"Hey, hermano ¿qué pasa?". Emmett se rió entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño. "¡Parece que has visto a un fantasma!".

"No lo he visto, lo he oído", le contesté explorando las calles. ¿Por dónde se habrá ido?

"¿Qué?", preguntó Emmett.

"¿Has visto a una chica salir de aquí, de metro setenta, cabello castaño, vestida con pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera?"

El ceño de Emmett se profundizó y una sonrisa perpleja descansó en sus labios. "¿De dónde, de aquí?", preguntó, señalando con el pulgar hacia el club. "¿Estás diciéndolo en serio?"

Yo no le hice caso y seguí explorando las calles. ¿Cómo podía una chica tan pequeña moverse tan rápido?

Hubo un tiempo, hacía ya mucho tiempo, una vida atrás, cuando podía sentir a Bella moverse a través de la escuela. Era como si un sexto sentido me dijera cuando ella estaba cerca, como si tuviera un rastreador GPS personal para Bella que me avisaba cuando caminaba a unos metros detrás de mí, o por delante de mí, o si ella estaba en una clase por la que acababa de pasar o había entrado.

Cerré los ojos, rezando para tener ese rastreador una vez más.

Nada.

"Aaah, ¡mierda!". Gruñí, pasándome las manos por el pelo.

Emmett se volvió a decirle algo a Demetri y luego se acercó a mí.

"Edward, ¿qué está pasando?", me preguntó en voz baja. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Yo no le contesté y eché a correr.

"¿A dónde vas, Edward?". Emmett me chilló.

Corrí por las calles oscuras de la ciudad, siguiendo vivo en ese momento de la noche. En este barrio, las noches, literalmente, terminaban una vez que el sol se abría paso silenciosamente sobre el cielo de Seattle. Varias personas se volvieron y me miraron curiosamente mientras corrí delante de ellos, pero no les hice caso.

Había pasado cuatro bloques, y justo cuando estaba a punto de perder la esperanza de encontrarla algún día, una suave cabeza de pelo castaño, con su casual cola de caballo, de repente se balanceó arriba y abajo sobre una de las partes de un bloque por delante de mí. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron. Cogí mi ritmo, mi mente todavía se tambaleaba, no quería creer que en realidad fuera ella. No podía ser de Bella, ¿verdad? Debí haber imaginado su voz. El cabello castaño podría pertenecer a cualquiera.

Pero ese andar. Reconocería ese andar en cualquier lugar. Decidido y constante, cada paso medido, como si estuviera teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse con algo. Y no, ese cabello no podría pertenecer a cualquiera.

Caminaba rápidamente con sus grandes botas y un bolso negro colgado del hombro, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza hacia abajo. Mi pulso se aceleró. La adrenalina avanzaba a ciegas. De repente, su ritmo fue más lento. Se detuvo un par de segundos, sin moverse. Su cabeza se fue hacia arriba como si estuviera escuchando algo. Cuando ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo, su ritmo se aceleró considerablemente.

Ella cruzó la calle rápidamente, a la carrera, y yo tenía que hacer mi propia carrera para mantenerme al mismo ritmo que ella. Sólo estaba a media manzana detrás de ella.

A mitad de la quinta manzana ella se volvió bruscamente con un objeto oscuro en la mano. Di un fuerte respiró de aire.

Bella.

Era ella. Su cara cremosa, sus ojos muy oscuros. Oscuros y… enfadados en este momento.

"¡No te acerques!", siseó con voz ligeramente temblorosa. "¡Mi padre es un policía y me enseñó a defenderme!".

¿Qué?

"¿Bella?", respiré. Mi voz resonó en las fachadas de las tiendas.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, tenía una mirada cautelosa y obstinada en su rostro. Incluso a esta distancia, podía ver sus ojos brillantes, llenos de determinación.

Me estudió durante un par de segundos, confundida, su expresión cambió varias veces, de perplejidad, al asombro, y luego a la completa estupefacción.

"¿Edward?"

Tragué con dificultad.

"Sí, Bella. Soy yo".

Se quedó mirándome durante unos segundos más.

Fue entonces cuando me acordé de cómo habíamos dejado las cosas la última vez que nos vimos, hacía seis años y medio.

Yo la ignoré completamente la última semana antes de mi graduación en la secundaria, y luego me alejé - corrí en realidad - negándome a dar marcha atrás cuando ella dijo mi nombre.

Ella me pidió mantenerse en contacto, enviándole correos electrónicos. Yo no lo había hecho ni una sola vez.

Probablemente tenía cero intereses en verme.

De la nada su expresión cambió una vez más a la incredulidad y al placer a partes iguales.

Y luego corrió hacia mí con los brazos extendidos, y antes de que pudiera procesarlo, ella se levantó, lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Instintivamente, yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola en brazos y contra mí con fuerza, y metiendo mi cara en su pelo. Aspiré tan profundo como pude.

Seis años y medio después de la última vez que había puesto los ojos en ella, Bella Swan estaba en mis brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí teneis al nuevo y mejorado Edward y ese encuentro tan esperado después de tantos años :)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**anita cullen, beakis, Spookypau, Tutzy Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, LeidaJim, EdithCullen71283, TereCullen, foronda, Ginegine, Heart on Winter, lexa0619, Elisita, deandramari, joli Cullen, Sisi bunny, Meli8114, Marianixcr, anamart05, akako Cullen, MaxiPau, ogda1975, andreita correa, Pamelita, akako cullen, Sweet Angel186, Solchizz, PalitoCullen, Naemii, Mon de Cullen, Kaami Annie Cullen, lizco2, JadeCullenMasen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, roberta Cullen lakentsb, vivi SR, isabela 91, Black, claudi17, Inkdestiny, Bite Me Sr Cullen, danisanchez, Claudhia Lady Cullen, eddieIlove, CocoBlush, kris, Rose Nightmare, arcoiris cullen, Seiya-Moon, Cullen Vigo, and cullen, Shibubi, Giovanna Tey, Sarah-Crish Cullen, soffiswan, Pamrodriguez, Solchizz, Angie Cullen Hale, Sayuri1980. Si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado que con tanto nombre me mareo, jejeje.**


	5. La princesa prometida

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Vamos a conocer un poquito más de sus vidas :)**

**Capítulo 5 – La princesa prometida**

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Edward!", gritó Bella. Ella se apartó para mirarme. Su boca se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa, sus ojos de color chocolate se reían. Finalmente se echó a reír, emocionada y asombrada, y se abrazó a mí.

Si en los últimos seis años de mi vida me había engañado creyéndome que había olvidado a Bella, que había relegado su recuerdo a lo más profundo de mi mente como si fuera sólo un enamoramiento adolescente - el amor no correspondido de un marginado-, entonces la sensación de cuerpo caliente envuelto a mi alrededor, la sensación de su aliento en mi cuello, el aroma de las fresas que flotaba deliciosamente fuera de su pelo largo y grueso, deshizo con cada una de esas mentiras.

Nunca me había olvidado de esta chica.

Aspiré una inestable bocanada de aire, gozando de la cercanía que nunca había experimentado con ella, ni siquiera en aquel entonces. Después de unos segundos apartó los brazos de mi cuello y tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás. Me obligué a dejarla en el suelo.

"¡Dios mío, Edward!", repitió ella, con la emocionada sonrisa todavía en su rostro, un rostro que había pasado de ser el de una niña bonita al de una increíblemente bella en los últimos seis años. Su piel era impecable como la luz, como la recordaba en mis sueños, pero sus mejillas tenían un brillo cálido y de color melocotón. En su cabello se reflejaba la luz de las farolas de la calle, y brillaba como rollos de seda.

Y sus ojos, Jesús, sus ojos eran de un chocolate puro, oscuros y brillantes al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", me preguntó.

"Debo preguntarte lo mismo", le respondí, tratando de mantener mi voz lo más constante posible. "Lo último que supe es que estabas en la costa este". Un dato básico que de alguna manera había descubierto y me había tomado la molestia de recordar.

Sus ojos se abrieron y sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás. "Sí, estuve allí por un tiempo. Fui a Columbia, a Nueva York". Ella se encogió de hombros. "Me gradué en junio y me mudé a Washington hace un par de meses".

"¿Así que llevas en Seattle un par de meses?"

"Mm hmm", asintió. "Me mudé con una amiga de la escuela". Su entusiasmo se atenuó por un momento. "Charlie, mi padre" - aclaró - "comenzó a tener problemas de corazón hace un año. Quería estar cerca de él otra vez".

No podía dejar de observar con alivio que ese amigo suyo era aparentemente una chica.

"¿Y qué está haciendo ahora? ¿Está bien?", Bella nunca había sido una persona que hablara de su padre a menudo, pero cada vez que lo hacía, era obvio por la mirada de sus ojos lo mucho que lo amaba.

Ella asintió y se encogió de hombros. "Está mejor. Trato de ir a verlo periódicamente, pero…hey, ya he dicho lo suficiente acerca de mí. ¿Cómo estás?".

"Estoy bien", me encogí de hombros. "No sé si te acuerdas, pero yo fui a la Universidad de Washington".

"¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo!", gritó, golpeándome con fuerza en el brazo juguetonamente.

Sonreí, el hormigueo que sólo sentía cada vez que ella me tocaba hizo su camino por mi brazo. "Después de graduarme me quedé por aquí".

Ella sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos todavía estaban brillantes, como si ella no pudiera superar el hecho de que estábamos hablando el uno con el otro. O tal vez era sólo yo el que no podía superarlo.

"¿Y qué haces?", preguntó con verdadero interés.

Me encogí de hombros de nuevo. "Emmett, mi hermano" - le dijo, recordándole quien era Emmett - "y yo tenemos un negocio no muy lejos de aquí".

"¡Wow! ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!", respondió. Ella se apartó aún más para examinarme de arriba a abajo. La piel de gallina se levantó allí donde sus ojos pasaron. "Creo que eso explica por qué estás aquí, en este momento de la noche, vestido tan bien y sin ningún tipo de abrigo".

Me miré a mí mismo. "Bueno, eso es parte de una historia más larga", reconocí vagamente.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, mirándome. Durante los siguientes segundos, ninguno de los dos habló. Simplemente nos quedamos allí, mirándonos el uno al otro y sonriendo como dos personas que habían encontrado oro.

Bella respiró hondo. "Bueno, uhm... supongo... que debería..." - se dio la vuelta, empujándose hacia atrás un mechón de pelo de su frente - "eh... quiero decir..."

"Oye, ¿te gusta tomar una taza de café? Quiero decir, a menos que tengas que ir a algún sitio, ya sabes-"

"¡Me encantaría!", ella respondió, con los ojos color chocolate brillando de nuevo.

Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Empezamos a caminar, sin dejar de mirarnos el uno al otro.

"Déjeme llamar a mi compañera de piso y decirle que voy a llegar a casa un poco más tarde de lo esperado, de lo contrario se preocupará", dijo Bella.

"Claro", estuve de acuerdo.

Bella sacó su teléfono y marcó mientras caminábamos lentamente hacia la cafetería de la esquina, un cartel de neón rojo y luminoso anunciaba que estaba abierta las veinticuatro horas.

"Hey Al", susurró ella por el teléfono. Miró hacia abajo, sonriendo, y luego frunció el ceño en respuesta a lo que su compañera de piso le estaba diciendo por teléfono.

"No, no lo he conseguido", dijo con los labios fruncidos. "Supongo que ese curso intensivo que me diste no ha sido suficiente". Pude oír una pequeña voz chillona hablando con entusiasmo en la otra línea. Como un ratoncito chillón.

"Sí, bueno, no todo el mundo es tan agradable, supongo. ¡Deberías haber visto a la perra con tacones que me hizo la entrevista!", gritó por el teléfono. "¡Quiero decir, menuda mierda de preguntas!". Ella escuchó atentamente el chillido agudo. "No sé, algunas tonterías acerca de los limones y de Manhattan". Ella rodó los ojos, escuchando. "Sí, ya sé que lleva whisky, pero ella quería saber qué tipo de whisky". Cerré mi mandíbula nerviosamente. Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. "De todos modos, lo que sea. Probablemente ha sido lo mejor. He odio que uno de los dueños del club puede ser un verdadero idiota. Hacer trabajar duro a sus empleados. ¿Quién querría trabajar para alguien como él, no?". Ella me miró, como esperando a que yo la mirara. Me encogí de hombros sin comprometerme.

"De todos modos, Al", continuó mientras entrabamos en la cafetería. Le abrí la puerta y ella me susurró un 'gracias' al entrar. "Te llamo para decirte que esta noche voy a llegar un poco tarde, por lo que no te preocupes y no me esperes". Se mordió el labio y me miró mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa. "Estoy tomando un café con un viejo amigo que me he encontrado".

Voz aguda.

"De la escuela secundaria".

Breve silencio y luego la voz de tono alto. Quienquiera que fuera 'Al', hizo sonrojar a Bella, haciendo que se pusiera de un bello color rosado que sólo había visto en mis sueños de los últimos años.

"Sí, un hombre". Ella escuchó de nuevo.

"Sí", respondió brevemente, poniéndose aún más roja y mirándome a través de sus pestañas.

"Sí", dijo entre dientes. De repente ella rodó los ojos y sonrió.

"Adiós, Mary Alice Brandon", resopló. "¡Adiós!", repitió ella, antes de llegar al botón 'colgar', a pesar de que todavía se oía hablar a 'Al'.

Ella puso su teléfono lejos y me miró desde el otro lado de la mesa, sonriendo tímidamente. "Mi compañera de piso es un dolor en el culo, pero la quiero", se quejó.

Me reí. "Sí, suena como si estuviera realmente... interesada".

Ella soltó un bufido. "No tienes ni idea".

"¿La conoces desde hace mucho tiempo?". Le pregunté, ansioso por hacerle hablar de cualquier cosa. Yo le preguntaría por el color de las paredes de su armario si eso significaba mantenerla aquí conmigo, toda la noche.

"Ella era mi compañera de habitación en la universidad. La conocí en mi primer año. Hemos sido amigas desde entonces".

"Eso es bueno", le dije.

Ella se echó a reír. "Somos completamente opuestas, quiero decir, nunca hubieras pensado que seríamos las mejores amigas, pero...", se encogió de hombros, como diciendo: '¿Qué puedes hacer?'

"Ella tiene el pelo corto con las puntas hacia arriba y negro, y esos profundos ojos azules. Pequeña, pero con la figura de una modelo. Es muy sociable y tiene talento. Totalmente hermosa en todos los sentidos".

Le sonreí.

"¿Qué?"

"Todavía estoy esperando a ver por qué es tan opuesta a ti. En serio, Bella, te has convertido en una..." - suspiré - "... una mujer increíblemente hermosa, quiero decir, siempre fuiste bastante guapa en la escuela secundaria, pero ahora..."

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. "Tú también te ves muy bien, Edward". Su rostro ardía aún más por lo que acababa de admitir, y no pude evitar sentirme bien al escucharla decir eso, aunque era algo que había oído con bastante regularidad de gente sin importancia.

La camarera se acercó y le pedimos lo que queríamos. Dos cafés negros, sin azúcar.

Después de que la camarera se marchara, los ojos de Bella volvieron a mí.

"De todos modos, Alice quiere ser una diseñadora de moda, y a pesar de que Seattle no es la capital de la moda como Nueva York, ninguna de las dos podía soportar la idea de tener unos treinta estados entre nosotras. Así que ella hizo unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas y aterrizó en la tienda de uno los mejores diseñadores aquí en Seattle, y así, vino a vivir conmigo".

"Suena como que es una buena amiga", le dije.

"Lo es", ella estuvo de acuerdo y luego se puso a pensar. De repente, rebotó una vez en su asiento. "Así que, dime. ¡Quiero saber más sobre ti!", ella insistió. "Siento como que estoy hablando yo todo el rato. Dime lo que has estado haciendo todos estos años".

Suspiré, encontrándome con su mirada emocionada. "Prefiero escuchar acerca de ti", le respondí con honestidad.

Ella frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio, y el recuerdo de aquella acción tan simple me golpeó como una explosión del pasado, es lo que ella hacía cuando se quedaba pensativa o estaba nerviosa.

"Siento como que ya he dicho la mitad de mi vida y no he oído nada de ti".

"No", le corregí en broma. "Tú me has dicho la mitad de la vida de Alice. Me gustaría saber más acerca de ti".

Ella apretó los labios y sonrió con fuerza, como si yo le hubiera preguntado algo que no era muy cómodo.

En ese momento la camarera regresó con nuestros cafés. Le dimos las gracias y se alejó. Y cuando Bella alzó la taza a su pequeña y rosada boca, di un respingo, como si una rodilla me hubiera golpeado en la ingle.

Bella sujetó la taza con las dos manos, la izquierda sobre la derecha, y en su mano izquierda había un simple anillo de diamantes.

Tragué con dificultad.

"Estás comprometida", dije sin alterarme, señalando el anillo con la cabeza y orando para que dijera que se trataba de una reliquia antigua de la familia, o algo que llevaba para asustar a los chicos odiosos.

Pero ella asintió con la cabeza, lentamente.

Tomó un sorbo de su café, mirando fijamente a la taza y contestó.

"Sí, estoy comprometida".

Asentí con la cabeza, tratando de luchar contra el nudo en la garganta y contra la sensación de náuseas en el estómago. Mi mente corría frenéticamente.

"Felicidades", me las arreglé para murmurar, tratando de infundir a mi voz un sentido de entusiasmo.

"Gracias", respondió en voz baja.

Un silencio incómodo nos llenó durante unos diez segundos.

"Así que, háblame sobre ese tipo con suerte. ¿Qué hace?", bastardo gilipollas.

Entonces ella me miró con una sonrisa nerviosa. "En realidad lo conoces".

La sala giró, y tenía que hacer algo para evitar que se derramara el café, así que bajé la taza a la mesa, sólo para que estuviera en el lado seguro.

"¿Lo conozco?", yo le pregunté con indiferencia.

Se mordió el labio. "¿Te acuerdas de Mike? ¿Mike Newton?"

Traté de no retroceder otra vez.

"Sí. Sí, claro que recuerdo a Mike".

Permanecimos en silencio una vez más, mirándonos el uno al otro.

"Yo sé que él era una especie de abusón contigo en la escuela secundaria", dijo Bella de pronto.

Solté un bufido y me encogí de hombros, moviéndome incómodo en mi asiento. Ella no sabía ni la mitad. La mayor parte de la mierda que dijo e hizo fue cuando ella no estaba delante, porque él sabía cómo era ella. Él sabía que ella le odiaría por ser un idiota. Así que era un hipócrita por encima de todo lo demás. Ella no tenía ni idea de que él fue el que se inventó el apodo repugnante que me siguió durante dos años, Granoso Cullen.

"Esa es una historia del pasado".

"Lo sé", dijo ella, mirando hacia abajo, a su taza. De pronto me volvió a mirar, en tono de disculpa.

"Quiero que sepas que ya no es así".

Sonreí con ironía, pero no respondí.

"De verdad que no lo es", insistió.

"Hey, no me tienes que convencer", resoplé, tomando un sorbo caliente de mi taza. "Yo no soy el que se va a casar con él, eres tú".

Me miró, mordiéndose el labio.

"Así que... ¿estáis juntos desde la escuela secundaria, entonces?". Le pregunté siendo un masoquista. "¿Desde nuestro baile de graduación?".

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No. Mike y yo fuimos al baile juntos, pero... simplemente no... hicimos clic en ese momento. Yo no quería... yo tenía… otras cosas en mi mente entonces". Bajó la mirada, sonrojándose de nuevo y respirando hondo. "Él fue a la universidad, a la Universidad de Nueva York, y un par de años más tarde yo fui a Columbia. Nos encontramos en una fiesta, pero... fuimos sólo amigos durante mucho tiempo". Miró hacia arriba. "Sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche hace un par de años. ¿Lo sabías?".

Yo no iba a casa muy a menudo, y cuando iba, conocer la vida de la gente que había convertido mi vida en una pesadilla viviente era algo que estaba muy por debajo en mi lista de prioridades.

Negué con la cabeza.

"Oh. Bueno, sí, fueron golpeados por un conductor ebrio. De todos modos, lo pasó muy mal un tiempo y luego supongo... no sé... yo creo que..."

"Tú estuviste allí para consolarlo", predije con frialdad.

"Sí, supongo", dijo mirándome a los ojos. "Y entonces, bueno, entonces progresamos a partir de ahí".

Asentí con la cabeza. "¿Así que supongo que él está aquí en Seattle también?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Él trabaja para una gran corporación de fusiones y adquisiciones, así que... viaja mucho. Está convencido de que mi traslado a Seattle no va a durar" - rodó los ojos - "así que está en Nueva York y viene a verme cada dos fines de semana".

Asentí estoicamente de nuevo.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que planea hacer si este cambio tuyo dura?"

Ella se encogió de hombros lentamente. "No hemos pensado en eso todavía. Por ahora… estamos tratando de hacer que funcione de esta manera".

"¿Y dónde aparece ahí el trabajar como camarera?". Ese hijo de puta sonaba como que hacía un buen dinero. ¿Por qué coño estaba su novia explorando las calles de Seattle para un trabajo como camarera?

La expresión de Bella se endureció.

"Me especialicé en Arte en la universidad, y bueno... no he tenido mucha suerte para encontrar un trabajo en mi campo, lo creas o no", dijo sarcásticamente. "He probado todas las galerías de arte, todas las escuelas de arte, todo. No necesitan a nadie, al menos no a mí. Al ha pagado mi mitad de la renta estos últimos dos meses, y eso me mata. Me imagino que necesito algo en este punto, cualquier cosa para tener algo hasta que pueda encontrar otra cosa. Si soy camarera por la noche, aún tendría los días libres para buscar empleo para algo más... permanente".

No hice ningún comentario inmediato, porque todavía no lo entendía. Si hubiera sido mi novia, no habría habido manera en el infierno de que estuviera buscando un trabajo como camarera. Si hubiera sido mi novia, ella no tendría que preocuparse por el dinero, o por pagar el alquiler.

Nos sentamos allí en un incómodo silencio durante un rato.

"Bueno", soplé hacia fuera. "Como he dicho, enhorabuena. Realmente te deseo lo mejor, Bella".

Se me quedó mirando, buscando algo, su mirada me quemaba. Yo estaba seguro de que podía ver a través de mí, ver la agonía en la que me encontraba, mi obsesión por continuar con ella, todo lo que nunca había sido capaz de decirle. Y ahora no le diría.

"Así que, venga Edward", dijo ella, su voz ahora sonaba como ligeramente forzada. "¡Háblame de ti! ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué tipo de negocio tienes?", se llevó la taza a los labios.

Le sonreí con ironía y resoplé. Las palabras sólo salieron de mi boca.

"En realidad, yo soy el imbécil que es dueño del club en el que acabas de ser entrevistada. Y Victoria, ¿la perra con tacones? Ella es mi novia".

Escupió su café en una secuencia larga, el líquido caliente y negro se derramó por toda la mesa de plástico y salpicó mi camisa y mis pantalones. Entonces ella comenzó a toser, muy, muy fuerte.

En un rápido movimiento me puse a su lado, acariciándole con firmeza la espalda. Joder, realmente había sido el mayor imbécil de este lado del Pacífico.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?"

Ni siquiera podía responderme a través de su ataque de tos. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate de verano por la fuerza de su tos.  
>Seguí acariciándole la espalda, deseando tener una hoja de afeitar para poder cortarme las venas ahora mismo.<p>

Al final, la tos Bella se desaceleró y su rostro comenzó a volver a su color normal. Ella puso un dedo hacia arriba, como diciendo: 'Dame un minuto'. Mis palmaditas en la espalda se desaceleraron hasta que sólo la estaba frotando con pequeños círculos.

Finalmente dejó de toser. Durante un par de minutos me quedé frotándole la espalda. Cuando yo estaba seguro de que la tos había terminado por completo, bajé mi mano a la mesa. Ella bajó la mirada hacia su regazo.

"Dios Edward, estoy tan avergonzada".

"¡No, Bella! Por favor. Lo siento mucho. No debería haberte dicho-"

"Lo siento. No tenía ni idea, o de lo contrario nunca hubiera dicho esas cosas. Quiero decir, estoy segura de que tú no eres un… y ella no es realmente una…oh Dios", se quejó, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. "¡Y también he arruinado tu camisa!".

Cerré los ojos. Era imposible que alguien se odiara más que yo en ese momento.

"Hey, hey, hey", puse mis manos sobre las de ella y traté de quitárselas de la cara. "Olvídate de eso. En serio. La camisa se limpia y... no es como si fuera la primera vez que Victoria y yo hemos sido llamados por esos nombres".

Traté de ignorar el calor de sus manos debajo de las mías. De todos modos no importaba, no era como si alguna vez fuera a tener la oportunidad de sentirlas de nuevo después de salir esta noche de la cafetería.

Ella estaba jodidamente comprometida. Con el maldito Mike Newton.

Poco a poco se quitó las manos de la cara y las llevó a la mesa. Mantuve una mano sobre la suya. Ella me miró con timidez.

Dios, era hermosa, tan dulce, inocente, exótica y misteriosa a la vez. Sabía que no importaba qué pasara, me acordaría de este momento por el resto de mi vida. La forma en la que me miraba, con sus tímidos y grandes ojos marrones, su cara color crema asomándose tímidamente, mi mano sobre la suya sobre la mesa barata de plástico. Sería un recuerdo que me perseguiría durante toda la vida.

Bella sonrió con cuidado. "De todos modos, estoy segura de que lo que esos chicos estaban diciendo no era cierto. Siempre fuiste... todo lo contrario a un idiota".

Me eché hacia atrás, soltando mi mano de la de ella. La pérdida de calor no se hizo esperar.

Solté un bufido cínicamente. "No nos hemos visto durante un largo tiempo, Bella. He cambiado mucho desde la escuela secundaria".

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pensativa. "Sí... ha pasado tiempo... pero..." - ella ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado - "tus ojos... tus ojos siguen siendo los mismos, así que no puedes ser tan diferente".

Y entonces me di cuenta de que estábamos sentados tan cerca el uno del otro que yo podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello, mientras hablaba.

"Ahora sólo tengo dos ojos en lugar de cuatro, y no más granos con los que meterse", le contesté.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No fue tan malo como piensas que fue".

"Sí. Lo fue", solté una risita. "¿Granoso Cullen? ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. Su pelo largo y grueso se había deshecho de su cola de caballo durante su ataque de tos, y ahora caía suelto en cascada sobre sus hombros. El suave aroma de las fresas golpeó mi nariz, y tuve que luchar físicamente por la necesidad de respirar profundamente.

"No me refiero a los insultos y a las burlas... me refiero a ti. A las gafas. A tu piel. No estaban mal. Eras sólo... tú". Aún tenía las mejillas encendidas por su ataque de tos.

"Tú eras la única que no pareció molestarse con eso... conmigo".

Ella respiró hondo, mirándome fijamente. "Eso es porque no lo estaba, Edward".

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, mi corazón martilleaba en mi pecho, mi cerebro estaba hiperactivo y desesperado tratando de dar sentido a lo sin sentido.

Ella estaba comprometida, por el amor de Dios. Con el mierdoso de Mike Newton de entre todas las personas.

Ella tenía un buen corazón, eso era todo lo que era. Había tenido un buen corazón en la escuela secundaria, y era evidente que todavía lo tenía. Mucho había cambiado, pero eso no.

Pero no por ello era más fácil luchar contra la abrumadora necesidad de acercarme los pocos centímetros que nos separaban y sujetar su cara entre mis manos, y finalmente, reclamar esa boca que me había perseguido durante dos años en la escuela secundaria, y que en realidad me había perseguido desde entonces. Sin pensarlo, incapaz de resistir, mi cuerpo se inclinó hacia ella y pude jurar que ella estaba acercándose a mí también, nuestros ojos se encontraron el uno al otro.

El tono estridente de mi teléfono móvil explotó de repente en mi bolsillo del pantalón, haciéndome romper el hechizo que había empezado a crearse, y rociándome como un cubo con la realidad.

Bella Swan estaba comprometida. Con el mierdoso de Mike Newton.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Nos vemos el sábado! Mañana estaré en el evento fan así que no podré subir capi, pero os lo recompensaré el sábado ;) <strong>

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**anita cullen, beakis, Spookypau, Tutzy Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, LeidaJim, EdithCullen71283, TereCullen, foronda, Ginegine, Heart on Winter, lexa0619, Elisita, deandramari, joli Cullen, Sisi bunny, Meli8114, Marianixcr, anamart05, akako Cullen, MaxiPau, ogda1975, andreita correa, Pamelita, akako cullen, Sweet Angel186, Solchizz, PalitoCullen, Naemii, Mon de Cullen, Kaami Annie Cullen, lizco2, JadeCullenMasen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, roberta Cullen lakentsb, vivi SR, isabela 91, Black, claudi17, Inkdestiny, Bite Me Sr Cullen, danisanchez, Claudhia Lady Cullen, eddieIlove, CocoBlush, kris, Rose Nightmare, arcoiris cullen, Seiya-Moon, Cullen Vigo, and cullen, Shibubi, Giovanna Tey, Sarah-Crish Cullen, soffiswan, Pamrodriguez, Solchizz, Angie Cullen Hale, Sayuri1980, pekascullen, Alblurs, janalez, MillaPattzn, TereCullen, Pam Malfoy Black, Haunted Cullen, RoxCM, nikki zav, ma pau cullen. Si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado que con tanto nombre me mareo, jejeje.**


	6. De pie y entregado

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción**** recomendada por la autora****: **White Flag de Dido

**Aquí os dejo el capi que tenía que haber subido ayer, nos vemos el lunessss :)**

**Capítulo 6 – De pie y entregado **

"Perdona", murmuré cogiendo mi teléfono y enderezándome. En algún momento de nuestra conversación, de alguna manera había comenzado a inclinarme peligrosamente cerca de Bella. Y alejarme de ella ahora era trabajar en contra de un determinado campo de fuerza que me chupaba.

Bella parpadeó dos veces, y enderezó la espalda. "Claro", me susurró en voz baja.

Por una fracción de segundo me pregunté si tal vez, sólo tal vez...

"¿Dónde diablos estás?", Victoria gritó tan pronto como contesté el teléfono, borrando mis pensamientos.

Eché un vistazo a Bella. Ella sonrió y volvió la cabeza hacia el otro lado, mirando por las ventanas oscurecidas.

"Yo... eh... me he encontrado con un viejo amigo fuera del club".

Victoria permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos.

"Bueno, tan pronto como hayas terminado de ponerte al día con tu amigo necesito que vuelvas aquí. Demetri ha pillado a un hombre tratando de colar X en el club. Estamos tratando de decidir si debemos llamar a la policía o arreglarlo nosotros mismos".

"Mierda", dije pasándome la mano por el pelo. "Está bien" - suspiré - "volveré enseguida".

"Mm hmm", murmuró Victoria antes de colgar. Ella se había enfadado. Mierda. Ya hablaría con ella cuando volviera.

"¿Problemas?", Bella frunció el ceño tan pronto como escondí el teléfono en la parte de atrás del bolsillo.

Sonreí con fuerza. "Sí, ya sabes. Los típicos problemas de un club".

"Oh, bueno, sí, creo que siendo un lugar popular y todo eso..."

Nos miramos el uno al otro. El pecho de Bella dejó escapar un poco de las secuelas de su asfixia. De repente, se volvió hacia su otro lado, cogió su bolso, y lo abrió delante de ella sacando algo de dinero.

"Escucha, creo que ya he gastado suficiente de tu tiempo", dijo tímidamente, poniendo un billete de cinco dólares sobre la mesa. Fruncí el ceño. "Tengo que dejarte volver al trabajo".

Rápidamente tomé el dinero de encima de la mesa y lo puse dentro de la palma de su mano, cerrando la mano y envolviendo la mía sobre la de ella.

"Bella, es sólo una taza de café. Ya la pago yo".

Ella frunció los labios y enderezó la espalda. "Gracias, pero puedo darme el lujo de pagar por mi propio café". Apartó la mano de la mía y firmemente colocó el billete de cinco dólares sobre la mesa.

Yo estaba confundido por la calma en su tono.

"No, Bella, sé que puedes, yo sólo...", suspiré y traté de darle un enfoque diferente.

"Me criaron para que nunca dejara que una mujer pagara por una taza de café, y si no me dejas pagar la cuenta, no voy a poder dormir esta noche". Yo no sería capaz de dormir esta noche aunque lo pagara yo.

Frunció el ceño y luego sonrió, poco a poco tomó su dinero y lo puso en el bolso.

"Gracias", murmuró en voz baja al cerrar su bolso.

Yo sonreí. "De nada".

Ella volvió a mirarme sombríamente. "Edward, ha sido realmente genial volver a verte. Me alegra ver que estás haciéndolo tan bien y..."

Ella sonrió, pero por alguna razón, esta vez no me pareció que llegara a sus ojos. Poco a poco levantó una mano y tocó mi mejilla. Mi piel quemaba por su toque, de la manera más maravillosa. Un recuerdo me golpeó con toda su fuerza, la última vez que Bella había puesto sus manos en mi cara, hacía más de seis años. Yo había pensado en ese momento que sería el comienzo de algo maravilloso entre Bella y yo.

Hasta que Mike Newton se presentó.

"Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?", Bella dijo en voz baja. Sus ojos chocolate me encerraron.

La miré, pero no podía responder.

Finalmente ella rompió la mirada y se movió en su asiento, esperando que me levantara y la dejara salir.

Pero yo no podía. No podía darme por vencido. Todavía no. No otra vez.

Sí, ella estaba comprometida. Sí, ella pertenecía a otra persona. Pero yo tenía que mantenerla en mi vida de alguna manera.

"Bella, ¿de verdad tienes tu corazón puesto en ser coctelera?"

Ella frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros. "He oído que con ese trabajo se puede hacer buen dinero. Y me dejaría el día libre para seguir buscando algo más... permanente".

"Mira... yo sé que tu entrevista con Victoria no ha ido muy bien, pero... si quieres el trabajo..."

Ella me miró sorprendida. "Gracias Edward, pero realmente no creo que sea una buena idea. Estoy segura de que Victoria es una gran persona, pero... yo creo que no nos hemos caído muy bien, y... creo que sería difícil..."

"No te preocupes por Victoria. Si realmente deseas el puesto de trabajo-"

Puso una mano cálida sobre mi hombro y me deshice. "Gracias Edward. En serio. Pero prefiero no aceptarlo".

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente. Otra idea me apareció de repente.

"Bueno, ¿si no quieres trabajar en Eclipse, por qué no me dejas hablar con un amigo que es dueño de otro club de por aquí? Creo que él está buscando también un camarero".

Era medio cierto. Yo había oído que Jasper Whitlock y su hermana Rosalie estaban buscando también otro camarero. No era una buena señal para mi club, porque si necesitaban más ayuda, eso significaba que estaban ocupados.

Pero en ese momento, para mi club no importaba esa necesidad de otro camarero. Todo lo que importaba era ayudar a Bella.

"¿Qué amigo?", me preguntó.

Le hablé de Jasper, dejando de lado la parte en la que no éramos realmente amigos, y nuestros respectivos clubes estaban en medio de una encarnizada competencia entre sí.

"¿Por qué no me dejas hacerle una llamada?", le sugerí.

Se mordió los labios, pensativa. "Si no te importa llamarlo y averiguar si aún tiene el puesto disponible, entonces claro, gracias".

Me disculpé y me fui a la parte trasera de la cafetería para hacer la llamada.

El club de Jasper Whitlock, Nitelock, era un club de música en directo donde los grupos pequeños y desconocidos iban a tocar su música ante un público. Había abierto un año después de nosotros, y aunque eran dos clubes totalmente diferentes, por lo general en una noche de fin de semana si la gente no estaba en mi club, estaba en el suyo.

"Bueno, pero si es el rey de la vida nocturna de Seattle. ¿Qué quieres, Cullen?", Jasper respondió. "Es la noche del micro abierto y estamos muy ocupados".

Solté un bufido. "Entonces voy a hacer esto rápido. No me gusta que esas personas estén esperando en estos momentos para escuchar a los mejores talentos de Seattle".

Se rió entre dientes. "Capullo".

Jasper y yo no éramos precisamente amigos, pero en realidad tampoco éramos enemigos. Independientemente de la competencia entre los clubes, habíamos desarrollado un respeto mutuo en lo relacionado con la empresa.

"Oye, he oído que estás buscando contratar a otro camarero".

"¿Por qué, quieres presentarte para el trabajo?", él se rió.

Me sonrió. "No, pero creo que podría haber alguien para ti".

Ahora él resopló. "Sí, como si fuera a contratar a alguien recomendado por ti".

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que va a aparecer con una cámara oculta debajo de la camiseta o algo así?"

"No me extrañaría viniendo de ti".

"Mira, ella es una amiga mía... y necesita el trabajo".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no la contratas tú? Yo sé que tú también estás buscando otro camarero".

Dudé antes de contestar. "Ella y Vic no se caen bien".

Jasper se rió entre dientes. "Déjame adivinar. Tú la has mirado demasiadas veces durante la entrevista, y la Reina de Hielo se ha sentido ofendida", se burló.

No le respondí.

Jasper respiró hondo. Por unos instantes ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

"Mira, tráela, pero no te prometo nada. Tú tienes a tu Reina de Hielo para aprobar tus contratas y yo tengo a mi hermana Rose. Tu amiga tendrá que pasar el examen con ella antes de que podamos hablar de negocios, y puedo asegurarte que el hecho de que sea recomendada por ti ya ha puesto un cosa mala de su lado, por lo que respecta a Rose". Se rió entre dientes. "Aunque el hecho de que la Reina de Hielo no se lleve bien con ella podría ser suficiente para eliminar ese punto malo".

Le di las gracias rápidamente y me dirigí de nuevo a Bella, que estaba sentada pacientemente en la mesa, terminando su café. Se dio la vuelta cuando me oyó venir, deslumbrándome con su sonrisa y casi congelándome en seco. Esa era la sonrisa en la que no me había permitido pensar en los últimos años. La sonrisa que yo seguía viendo cada maldita noche en mis sueños. Y así, estábamos otra vez de regreso a la escuela secundaria, y ella era mi única ancla a la cordura, a la realidad.

"¿Cómo te ha ido?", preguntó, una vez que me senté en mi silla. Yo no podía confiar en mí mismo como para sentarme junto a ella otra vez. Sólo mirarla me dejaba temblando.

Tragué saliva espesa antes de hablar. "Quiere verte esta noche, si no es demasiado tarde para ti".

Ella rodó los ojos y sonrió. "Edward, estoy buscando un trabajo como camarera de un club. Creo que es mejor que me acostumbre a estar despierta a estas horas".

Ella tenía razón en eso.

El club de Jasper estaba a sólo unas pocas manzanas de distancia, así que después de pagar la cuenta, me ofrecí a acompañarla.

"¿Pero tú no debes volver a tu propio club?", Bella preguntó preocupada una vez que salimos de nuevo. "Quiero decir, no es que yo no quiera que camines conmigo, pero esa llamada telefónica de antes sonaba muy importante..."

Se mordió el labio, y una vez más, yo tenía dieciocho años de nuevo y todo lo que quería en la vida era ser capaz de acercar mi boca hasta la de ella y poner ese labio entre mis dientes.

En su lugar me encogí de hombros descuidadamente, estando de pie junto a ella y sacudiendo la cabeza en la dirección del club de Jasper. "Pueden vivir sin mí por un tiempo más. Vamos".

Ella me miró con curiosidad por un par de segundos y luego su rostro se suavizó, dándole un aspecto más joven e inocente, al igual que ese de dieciséis años que vi por última vez hacía seis años. Ella comenzó a caminar conmigo.

En el fondo de mi mente, yo sabía que tenía razón. Debería haber regresado ya a Eclipse. Victoria y Emmett estarían probablemente esperándome, sobre todo con el incidente de X, pero tendría que pasar algo más gordo que las drogas ilegales para alejarme de Bella en este momento.

Victoria y Emmett funcionarían sin mí.

A diferencia de Eclipse, no había guardias en la puerta de Nitelock. Cualquier persona con o sin una guitarra en la mano podía entrar en ese garito. Traté de esconder mi mueca mientras caminábamos por las puertas. El sonido de los tambores y de las guitarras acústicas repercutía en todo el lugar oscuro. Al parecer aquí no existía un código de vestir. Aunque la mayoría de la gente parecía aseada, al menos la mitad de la multitud estaba en pantalones vaqueros y camisetas. Solté un bufido en silencio mientras ponía la mano en la espalda de Bella y la guiaba a través de la sala en penumbra y con mucho ruido. Más de la mitad de la gente de aquí hubiera sido rechazada en la cuerda roja de mi club.

Incluso antes de que estuviéramos a mitad de camino, una rubia con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta negra que dejaba ver su vientre tonificado, se presentó ante nosotros.

Era la hermana de Jasper, Rosalie.

"Es suficiente, Cullen", dijo lo bastante fuerte como para que la escuchara por encima de la banda tocando en el escenario. Sus labios rojos se convirtieron en una mueca. "Jasper me ha dicho que traerías a alguien para hacerle una entrevista para el puesto de camarero, y yo he venido a tu encuentro. No hay razón para que debas estar aquí".

Entrecerré los ojos hacia ella. El par de veces que me había cruzado con Rosalie Whitlock me había enseñado que era tan dura y directa como hermosa. Aunque no era mi tipo en absoluto. Al igual que Emmett y yo, ella llevaba este lugar con su hermano. Si fuéramos los reyes de la noche de Seattle, Jasper y Rosalie serían el duque y la duquesa que aspirarían al trono.

"Jesús, ¿qué diablos pensáis tú y tu hermano, que estoy en una especie de misión de espionaje o alguna mierda? Confía en mí, no he visto nada de aquí que me gustaría imitar o copiar en mi club".

Miré a mí alrededor con un desprecio deliberado.

Ella colocó sus manos en sus caderas y me miró.

"Vete. Fuera. Ahora".

Otra cabeza de pelo rubio apareció de pronto detrás de ella. Los ojos azules de Jasper brillaban por encima de la cabeza de su hermana. Él parecía divertido por la postura de su hermana.

"Cullen, ¿irritando a mi hermana ya?"

Ella volvió la cabeza hacia un lado al oír su voz.

"Él tiene que irse, Jasper. No hay ninguna razón para que se quede".

"¿Qué pasa si quiero terminar de escuchar a la banda que está sonando ahora? En realidad suena bastante bien".

Ella sonrió. "Confía en mí, no reconocerías buena música ni aunque saltara y te mordiera ese culo perfecto tuyo".

Me reí.

"Todo lo que conoces" - continuó- "es la cacofonía de los sintetizadores y el bajo que se hacen pasar por música en tu club. Vosotros no sabéis nada de acústica".

"Eso no es cierto", la cortó Bella con firmeza. "Edward toca la guitarra. ¿No, Edward?"

La miré, sorprendido de que se acordara de eso. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había tocado la guitarra. La había tenido un poco olvidada en la universidad, pero si recordaba correctamente, ahora estaba en el fondo del armario de casa, recogiendo polvo. Una vez esa guitarra fue mi más preciada posesión. Pero en los últimos años la realidad me había pateado, y otras cosas tenían prioridad sobre un sueño que nunca se haría realidad. De todos modos siempre me sentía agridulce tocando la guitarra, me recordaba cosas que, hasta esta noche, yo pensaba que habría preferido olvidar.

El comentario de Bella llamó la atención de Rosalie y de su hermano. El primero la miró de arriba abajo con curiosidad no disimulada, y la segunda, con admiración.

Con jodida y demasiada admiración.

Antes de que pudiera responder a Bella, Jasper se movió rápidamente para ponerse en frente de su hermana, llevando toda su atención a Bella. Le sonrió ampliamente con sus chispeantes ojos azules.

"Debes de ser la amiga de Edward". Él le tendió la mano. Bella sonrió y extendió la mano para dársela. Apreté los dientes, sin perder la forma en la que Jasper colocaba su otra mano sobre la de ella, blancos dientes brillaban sobre la niebla de humo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Comencé a repensar si había sido inteligente traer a Bella aquí.

"Hola. Soy Bella Swan", dijo con amabilidad.

"Bel-la", Jasper prácticamente tarareó. "Eso significa hermosa, ¿no?", preguntó sin soltarle la mano.

Incluso a través del humo y de la poca luz en este tugurio de mierda, yo podía ver el rubor en las mejillas de Bella. "Eso me han dicho", dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Apuesto a que a también te han dicho que tu nombre no te hace justicia".

Ella sonrió y se puso de un tono rojo más oscuro, mirando hacia abajo con rapidez antes de mirar hacia arriba.

¿Qué. Mierda?

Sí. Esto era en serio una de las más estúpidas ideas de mierda que jamás había tenido.

Rosalie suspiró y rodó los ojos. "Oh, hermano", murmuró en voz alta. "Jazz, ¿puedes por favor dejar de coquetear con la nueva empleada potencial? Tenemos que encontrar a alguien que me ayude por aquí antes de que empiecen mis clases de posgrado la próxima semana".

Jasper se rió entre dientes y finalmente liberó las manos de Bella. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración, y de toda la fuerza que había usado para poner mis manos en puños a los costados.

Poco a poco se las arregló para apartar los ojos de ella y se volvió hacia mí.

"Cullen, en serio, muchas gracias por traer a Bella". Él me dio una palmada en el hombro. "Me la quedo aquí", guiñó un ojo queriendo decir algo.

Entrecerré los ojos hacia él y mis fosas nasales se dilataron. "En realidad, estoy empezando a pensar que este lugar de mierda es demasiado-"

Pero Bella se volvió hacia mí. Ella dio un paso más y se inclinó hacia mí, levantando sus labios hasta mi oído.

"Edward, gracias otra vez por traerme". El calor de su aliento se apoderó de mi cuello, poniéndome la piel de gallina. Luego se apartó un poco y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Se apartó del todo y me miró fijamente.

"Ha sido genial volver a verte", dijo.

Y antes de que pudiera responder, Rosalie se dio la vuelta. "Vamos", dijo ella, señalando con la cabeza hacia la barra. "Vamos a ver lo que puedes hacer".

Con una última mirada en mi dirección, Bella se fue con Rosalie.

La vi distanciarse de mí, mi corazón latía dolorosamente contra mis costillas, ante de ver los ojos de Jasper también en ella, centrándose en cómo sus caderas pequeñas se movían delicadamente de un lado a otro mientras caminaba.

"Está comprometida, imbécil", le susurré entre dientes, incapaz de controlar mi reacción.

Jasper se volvió y me miró con la sorpresa escrita en su rostro. Después de unos segundos, me dio una sonrisa relajada y levantó las cejas.

"Comprometida no quiere decir casada", dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. "Ella aún está libre".

Me acerqué a él, cuadrando la mandíbula. Cuando me detuve, mi cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya. Los dos éramos de la misma altura, de un metro ochenta.

"No es un juego de mierda, Jasper", gruñí. "La he traído para ver si tenías un trabajo para ella. Nada. Más".

En un primer momento Jasper pareció más sorprendido que otra cosa. Frunció el ceño, sus ojos azules buscaban los míos. De repente él apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza, dando un paso atrás.

Cuando respondió, su tono era menos juguetón y sus ojos más decididos.

"Rose verá si la podemos contratar. Gracias de nuevo, Cullen". Se me quedó mirando un momento más, y de repente su expresión perdió algo de su dureza.

"Ahora sí que tienes que largarte, tío, antes de que mi hermana venga y arrastre tu culo fuera por ella misma".

Le miré fijamente por unos pocos segundos y luego miré alrededor del oscuro club. Tenía que admitir que todo el mundo parecía estar realmente divirtiéndose. No es que no lo hicieran en mi club, pero yo sabía de qué iba mi club. Era un lugar para ir a mostrar tu cuerpo, tus habilidades de baile, para emborracharte y esperar conectar con alguien antes de que terminara la noche. Aquí, la gente parecía que estaba realmente disfrutando de la hospitalidad, de las bandas, de sus amigos. De vuelta a mi club, la música, las amistades, todo ello era secundario para el juego: salir con la persona más hermosa que pudieras manejar.

Con un guiño en su dirección, me volví hacia la salida.

No fue hasta que estuve a medio camino por la calle cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía un número de teléfono o una dirección, nada de Bella que me ayudara a encontrarla de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que no os gusta Mike, pero así es como tiene que seguir la historia ;)<strong>

**Por cierto, en mi perfil he subido algunas fotos del evento :D**

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**anita cullen, beakis, Spookypau, Tutzy Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, LeidaJim, EdithCullen71283, TereCullen, foronda, Ginegine, Heart on Winter, lexa0619, Elisita, deandramari, joli Cullen, Sisi bunny, Meli8114, Marianixcr, anamart05, akako Cullen, MaxiPau, ogda1975, andreita correa, Pamelita, akako cullen, Sweet Angel186, Solchizz, PalitoCullen, Naemii, Mon de Cullen, Kaami Annie Cullen, lizco2, JadeCullenMasen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, roberta Cullen lakentsb, vivi SR, isabela 91, Black, claudi17, Inkdestiny, Bite Me Sr Cullen, danisanchez, Claudhia Lady Cullen, eddieIlove, CocoBlush, kris, Rose Nightmare, arcoiris cullen, Seiya-Moon, Cullen Vigo, and cullen, Shibubi, Giovanna Tey, Sarah-Crish Cullen, soffiswan, Pamrodriguez, Solchizz, Angie Cullen Hale, Sayuri1980, pekascullen, Alblurs, janalez, MillaPattzn, TereCullen, Pam Malfoy Black, Haunted Cullen, RoxCM, nikki zav, ma pau cullen, LeidaJim, Lowrense, lexa0619, gbyaln, fer93vulturi, Nurysh. Si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado que con tanto nombre me mareo, jejeje.**


	7. Al borde de la noche

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción**** recomendada por la autora****: **One Last Breath de Creed

**Capitulo****7 –**** A****l borde de la noche**

Las rodillas y los brazos doblados, los puños a mis costados, levanté una mano con rapidez, apuntando tan recto como una daga a su paso y golpeé el aire. El aire pasó alrededor de mi mano, como si estuviera cortada en dos.

"¡Yaahh!"

Poco a poco, torcí la muñeca en todos los sentidos, a cámara lenta, antes de aplanar las palmas rápidamente contra mi muslo y saltar en un pie antes de patear con el otro.

"¡Ah!"

Me volví a gran velocidad, saltando y pateando de nuevo. Las grandes palabras del Gran Maestro sonaban con fuerza en toda la clase de artes marciales.

'_En caso de victoria, sed humildes. En caso de derrota, sed fuertes. En todas las cosas sed justos'.  
><em>  
>Incliné mi rodilla y di patadas en repetidas ocasiones, equilibrándome a mí mismo en mi otro pie.<p>

"¡Hayahh!"

Mis músculos abdominales quemaban, los músculos de los brazos y de las piernas estaban apretados, gotas de sudor goteaban lentamente por el lado de mi cara. Repetí mi ejercicio y canté en mi cabeza.

_'En caso de victoria, sed humildes. En caso de derrota, sed fuertes. En todas las cosas sed justos'.  
><em>  
><em>'Edward, gracias por traerme. Ha sido genial volver a verte'.<br>_  
><em>'Edward, gracias por traerme. Ha sido genial volver a verte'.<br>_  
>¡Mierda!<p>

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, golpeando con las manos, dando patadas con las piernas, todo y nada para bloquearla, la sensación de su salto a mis brazos, sus ojos sin fondo, esa voz acaramelada, la sensación de sus labios contra mi mejilla, su dulce y único aroma encima de mí, tan potente en mis recuerdos como lo había estado hacía una semana, cuando la vi por última vez.

_'Estoy comprometida'.  
><em>  
>¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!<p>

Frustrado, terminé mi ejercicio y con una inclinación fuerte hacia el Gran Maestro y con el trozo de cinturón negro todavía en el suelo, me dirigí a la sala de las duchas.

Eso no estaba funcionando. Nada de lo que había intentado durante la semana pasada había limpiado mi mente de Bella. Ella estaba en todo lo que hacía, en cada sueño que tenía, en cada rostro que veía a lo largo de mis días. Tan sin sentido como era, estaba en todas partes.

Me lavé todo el sudor y me enjuagué bajo el chorro de agua caliente que golpeaba sobre mi cabeza y mis hombros. La otra noche con Bella se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, como lo había hecho durante los últimos siete días. Me agarre el pelo con las dos manos y me apoyé en las frías baldosas, apoyando mi frente contra ellas.

Maldita sea. Siete días después, el hecho de que Isabella Swan estuviera comprometida todavía me estaba comiendo. No tenía ni idea de por qué. Quiero decir, yo no había visto a la chica en más de seis años. No nos habíamos mantenido en contacto desde entonces, y no había ninguna razón para hacerlo ahora mismo. ¿Por qué? ¿Para torturarme? Era como colgar un hueso delante de un perro, el hueso más jodido, hermoso y delicioso que te pudieras imaginar, y decirle al perro que no podía tenerlo, que otro perro asqueroso ya lo tenía pillado.

¿Por qué torturar a la pobre criatura de mierda?

Me sequé y me até al azar la toalla alrededor de mis caderas, caminando hacia mi armario y vistiéndome para esta noche. Yo había tenido suficiente de esa mierda. Había estado deprimido y más irritable que de costumbre la semana pasada. Cuando volví al club la semana pasada después de dejar a Bella en el club de Jasper, regresé con una muy cabreada Victoria y no del todo cabreado pero todavía intrigado Emmett. Ya se habían hecho cargo del idiota con la X, y mientras Emmett pasó cuando le dije que tenía algo que hacer, Victoria me miró fijamente antes de recoger su bolso y salir del club.

Lo que fuera.

La última cosa en mi mente era apaciguar a Victoria. Durante la última semana, ella había venido a trabajar y a manejar el negocio sin hablar más que un puñado de palabras conmigo, sólo abordándome cuando era necesario. Yo sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, que yo había estado tirándome a otra. Y aunque la verdad era todo menos eso, no tenía ningún interés en aclarar las cosas con ella. Ella era como la reina del club nocturno más popular de Seattle, era una posición y un título por el que ella había peleado. Mientras que no eso no cambiara, seguiría alrededor.

Pero esta noche ya había tenido bastante. Había estado caminando por ahí con un nudo en el pecho desde hacía una semana y era hora de quitar ya esa mierda. Ya había intentado olvidar antes a Isabella Swan, a sus ojos sin fondo, a su hermosa sonrisa y a su dulce voz, podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Emmett y uno de los DJ de la noche estaban discutiendo la música en el silencioso club cuando llegué. Faltaban un par de horas hasta que abriéramos, así que me dirigí a mi oficina escaleras arriba. Cuando llegué, oí a Victoria detrás de la puerta.

"Mirad estos malditos recibos. ¡Han bajado casi un diez por ciento desde hace seis meses!", gritó ella.

Entré en la oficina sin llamar. Los cinco camareros que había alineados en frente de ella se volvieron hacia mí con miradas que iban desde la cautela a la verdadera molestia. La nueva chica del grupo, Gianna, una bajita rubia contratada hace unos días, parecía que estaba lista para lo que fuera.

"¿Qué está pasando?". Le pregunté, frunciendo las cejas y mirando entre los camareros y Victoria.

"Mira esos ingresos", dijo Victoria con rabia, agitando un montón de papeles hacia mí. "Nuestras ventas de bebidas alcohólicas se han reducido casi un diez por ciento en los últimos seis meses. ¡Los licores de primera categoría son los que más han descendido!", ella agitó una mano furiosa hacia nuestro personal del bar. "¡No sé lo que estos payasos están vendiendo por ahí, pero están llevando todo hasta la línea del fondo!".

Tomé los recibos de ella y les di un rápido vistazo. Ella estaba en lo cierto. Yo no tenía una calculadora en frente de mí, pero un rápido vistazo a los gráficos y a los números me mostraba que las ventas de licor habían estado disminuyendo lentamente en los últimos meses.

Exhalé y tiré los papeles sobre mi escritorio, pasándome una mano por el pelo. El personal del bar me miraba con recelo.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí abajo, chicos?". Les pregunté. "Se supone que sabéis que estáis para levantar esto".

Alec, la cabeza de nuestro personal del bar, tomó la palabra por su equipo.

"No podemos obligar a consumir a los clientes. Los tiempos son duros, jefe. La gente no está gastando como solía hacerlo. Ni siquiera en los clubes".

"¡La gente siempre va a gastar sumas de dinero para impresionar!", Vicki respondió, con las mejillas tan rojas como su pelo. "Para eso estamos todos aquí, para impresionar. Es vuestro trabajo-", dijo Vicky, señalando con la uña roja del dedo acusador a cada miembro del personal de la barra de forma individual, por lo que Gianna se encogió, " ayudarles a hacer eso. ¡Haced sugerencias! ¡Ganaos vuestros salarios de mierda!".

Puse mis labios en una línea apretada. "Cálmate, Vic", dije levantando una mano con la palma hacia fuera, hacia ella. Sus ojos azules dispararon dagas hacia mí antes de que ella bajara las manos y se volviera hacia la ventana.

"Alec", comencé, en un tono menos acusatorio que el de Vicki, pero con una firmeza que le recordaba que yo era el jefe por aquí. "Me doy cuenta de que los tiempos son difíciles, pero no es nuestro problema preocuparnos sobre cómo nuestros clientes van a pagar el alquiler, o si van a ser capaces de hacer sus pagos del coche el próximo mes. Estamos aquí para ganar dinero, al igual que todos los otros negocios en este país". Señalé mi dedo índice hacia él. "Tú eres el encargado de la barra, deja de preocuparte sobre cómo van a pagar las bebidas. ¿Entendido?"

Alec me miró fríamente por un momento antes de asentir una vez. No, yo no era su persona favorita, pero me importaba una mierda. No hacía falta que le gustara, tenía que hacer lo que le había dicho.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Miré hacia arriba y vi a Emmett de pie junto a la puerta, su sonrisa firme ahora era una expresión de desconcierto.

"¿Teniendo una reunión a la que no he sido invitado?", preguntó medio en broma. Aunque por lo general yo dirigía las negociaciones finales de las cosas, Emmett era generalmente el que hacía las reuniones con los empleados. Específicamente para evitar escenas como la que acababa de ocurrir en mi oficina.

Le expliqué el problema a Emmett y le mostré los documentos que Vicki me había mostrado. Pero en vez de fruncir el ceño y enfadarse, Emmett me entregó los papeles y se echó a reír.

"Vamos, hermano, no puedes esperar que las ventas de licor no bajen un poco estando la economía como está".

"El diez por ciento es un poco más que un poco, Emmett", le dije.

Él soltó un bufido. "Edward, los promedios son de seis meses. Estoy seguro que todos estaremos mejor al final del año".

Eché un vistazo a los empleados del bar antes de hablar. Aunque sus rostros estaban principalmente en blanco, podría jurar que había un toque de arrogancia en las características de Alec. Cuadré mis hombros.

"Te estás perdiendo el punto, Em-"

"No, Edward", dijo Emmett. A pesar de que aún sonreía, había una seriedad en su tono que desmentía la sonrisa. Sus ojos se perdieron en Victoria, donde descansaron durante diez segundos antes de volver su mirada hacia mí. "Creo que tú te estás perdiendo el punto. Es un mercado que ahora va mal, y estoy seguro que estos muchachos" - asintió con la cabeza hacia el personal del bar- "están haciéndolo lo mejor que pueden. Ahora todo lo que podemos pedir de ellos es que mantengan el ritmo".

Se volvió hacia Alec y el resto del personal del bar. "Gracias chicos. ¿Por qué no vais a prepararos? Las puertas se abrirán en una hora".

Todos asintieron a Emmett y murmuraron un "gracias" y "lo haremos" antes de salir.

Una vez que se fueron, Emmett se volvió hacia mí. "Edward, ¿puedo verte en mi oficina un momento?"

"Ahora voy", le contesté. Él asintió con la cabeza y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Cuando me di la vuelta, Victoria estaba de pie delante de mi escritorio, con sus ojos fijos en la puerta y una mueca en su cara.

Emmett y Victoria no se llevaban muy bien.

Pero en este momento, yo no estaba preocupado por su nivel de amistad. Y ahora que todo el asunto con respecto a los recibos de licor estaba aclarado, no me importaba una mierda lo que le pasara. Esta noche iba a distraerme y finalmente conseguir alejar a Bella de mi mente una vez por todas.

Con una sonrisa torcida me acerqué a Victoria. La mueca no se iba de su cara, aunque había un incendio familiar en sus ojos. Alcé mis brazos hasta sus hombros, pero ella los apartó.

Me reí y lo intenté de nuevo. "Vamos bebé. ¿Vas a jugar duro ahora?"

Empujó mis brazos de nuevo. "¡Primero desapareces durante dos horas la semana pasada y ahora te quedas ahí parado, mientras que tu hermano, básicamente, le dice al personal del bar que me mande a la mierda! ¿Qué coño pasa, Edward?"

Esta vez, cuando ella trató de alejar mis brazos la agarré de las muñecas y le sujeté los brazos a la parte superior de mi escritorio. Ella hizo un intento a medias de zafarse.

"Relájate, Vicki. A veces te tomas muy en serio esta mierda". Ella siguió luchando, pero obviamente era sólo un juego para ella. "De todos modos", murmuré, dejando que mis ojos pasaran lentamente por su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció. "Creo que es hora de que tú y yo... hagamos las paces".

"Que te jodan, Edward", dijo entre dientes, pero una leve sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios.

"Exactamente", sonreí torcidamente, bajando la boca a la parte expuesta de su pecho, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo. Ella gimió y dejó de luchar. De repente, sus manos estaban en mi pelo, tirando de él violentamente. Cerré los ojos, tratando de perderme en el momento. Pero algo se sentía mal...

"Edward", susurró ella, abriendo las piernas para que yo pudiera situarme entre ellas. "Tienes la maldita suerte de ser muy guapo, de lo contrario no te daría ni la hora".

Sus palabras me dejaron frío.

¿Cuál hubiera sido la reacción de Victoria seis años atrás, cuando yo no era más que una cara con granos y un idiota de cuatro ojos? ¿Seguiría estando aquí, en esta oficina, conmigo, abriéndome las piernas y anudando sus dedos en mi cabello?

Solté un bufido y me aparté de ella. Yo estaba bastante seguro de saber la respuesta a eso. Sólo había habido una única mujer en mi vida que no huyó de mí en ese entonces. Ella había sido mi amiga, independientemente de cómo fuera yo.

Me había escapado de ella, porque no podía considerar el hecho de que, a pesar de que no le disgustaba, ella no me quería como yo la había querido. Así que alejé nuestra amistad, y ahora yo estaba alejando esa amistad de nuevo, por la misma maldita razón.

Victoria me miraba con arrugas en la frente. "¿Qué pasa, Edward?", su respiración se había vuelto errática y expectante.

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de borrar todos los pensamientos de ella otra vez, e intentando poner una sonrisa fácil.

"Nada. Pero el club se abrirá en breve. No creo que tengamos tiempo".

Ella me interrumpió, riéndose con voz ronca. "Tonterías". Llevó las manos al botón superior de mis pantalones. "Sólo tardaremos cinco minutos".

Durante tres segundos la dejé continuar, escuchando el sonido de mi cremallera bajándose. Y entonces puse mi mano sobre la de ella, y firmemente y con una sonrisa aún en mi cara, le aparté la mano.

'¿Qué mierda?', protestó una pequeña voz procedente del sur. '¿Por qué mierda la paras?'. Pero de repente la idea de uno rapidito en mi oficina me disgustó.

¿Qué coño me estaba pasando? ¿Qué diablos me estaba distrayendo? Con ciega determinación, agarré las caderas de Victoria y la tiré con fuerza contra mí. Se quedó sin aliento.

"Ahora no, bebé", le dije lánguidamente, tratando de disfrazar la crisis de mi mente. Un destello de ira brilló en sus ojos. Me reí y luego me incliné en su oído, soplando en él una vez. "Ha pasado más de una semana, Victoria. No quiero uno rapidito de cinco minutos. Quiero llevarte a una cama de verdad, y follarte fuerte y mucho rato hasta que grites mi nombre una y otra vez..."

Ella se estremeció contra mí, agarrado mi pelo como si fuera su vida. Cuando la tiré hacia atrás y la miré a la cara, le sonreí. Parecía como si ella ya hubiera conseguido una ventaja.

"¿Vienes a mi casa más tarde?", me preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Distráete Cullen. Sácala de tu sistema.

"Estaré allí".

Una vez que dejé a Victoria en mi oficina, entré en la oficina de Emmett. Él estaba trabajando en su ordenador portátil. Cuando me vio entrar, sonrió ampliamente y lanzó sus largas piernas sobre el escritorio, inclinándose en su silla giratoria y descansando la cabeza sobre sus manos.

"¿Qué pasa, Emmett?", le pregunté.

Me miró durante un tiempo largo y tendido antes de contestar con una pregunta propia.

"¿Cómo estás, Edward?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Estoy bien".

Me estudió de nuevo.

"¿Estás seguro? Porque has estado un poco... distraído últimamente".

Solté un bufido y negué con la cabeza.

No. Estoy tratando de distraerme. Ese es el problema.

"¿Qué?". Él sonrió leyendo la expresión en mi cara. "¿Qué pasa, Edward?"

Negué con la cabeza otra vez. "Nada".

Apretó los labios, y buscó en mis ojos una vez más.

"Bien, Edward. Mira, sólo quería recordarte algo, ya que la Reina de Hielo de allí" - echó la cabeza hacia la puerta - "parece que no lo sabe. Tú y yo compramos este club para divertirnos, Edward. Quiero decir, sí, queríamos ganarnos la vida en el proceso, y joder, yo diría que lo estamos haciendo bastante bien".

Estaba en lo cierto. Emmett tenía un bonito apartamento cerca de aquí, en un almacén que se había convertido en un loft enorme. Y yo vivía en un edificio alto, no muy lejos de aquí. Estábamos haciéndolo bastante bien según eso.

"Este lugar no es un banco de Wall Street, donde cada inmersión y deuda en el negocio tiene que ser examinada y diseccionada desde el ángulo de todos y cada uno", continuó, bajando las piernas de su escritorio para poder sentarse e inclinarse hacia adelante en su asiento. "Esto es un club. Un club de baile. Y habrá días buenos y días no tan buenos. Pero mientras recordemos por qué estamos aquí, y tratemos a las personas que nos ayudan a mantener este lugar va con el respeto que se merecen, todo va a ir bien, ¿me entiendes?", me preguntó con intención.

Le sonreí y rodé los ojos. "Sí, Emmett. Lo entiendo".

"¿Lo entiendes, Edward? Porque últimamente has sido un verdadero idiota".

Sí. Emmett por lo general llamaba a la gente como la veía.

Le devolví la mirada sin expresión. Él se echó hacia atrás y lanzó sus pies sobre su escritorio otra vez.

"Mira, yo no voy a decir dónde tienes que meter la polla, Edward. Pero sólo porque te la estés tirando, no significa que tengas que dejar que te convierta en una estatua de hielo de mierda, como ella".

"Ella sabe del negocio, Em. Ha estado trabajando en discotecas mucho más tiempo que tú y yo".

"Yo no te estaba preguntando por su poco sentido para los negocios, hermano".

Cuando yo no dije nada, me preguntó otra cosa.

"¿Dónde estabas la semana pasada, Edward, cuando desapareciste por un par de horas? Has estado divertido desde entonces".

Miré por encima de él. "Ya te dije que tenía que ocuparme de algo".

Emmett se quedó mirándome. Después de un par de minutos, no pude evitar más su mirada.

"Yo... me encontré con una vieja amiga".

Él entrecerró los ojos. "¿La morena bajita que estabas buscando cuando te saliste de aquí la semana pasada como si tuvieras el culo en llamas?"

Mantuve mi cara en blanco. "Sí. Sí, la morena bajita".

Se quedó en silencio por un tiempo. "¿Y?"

"Y nada. Nos tomamos una taza de café". Me encogí de hombros. "Estaba buscando un trabajo como camarera..."

Él frunció el ceño, perplejo.

"Vicki la entrevistó y no le impresionó", dije secamente.

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Ahh".

"Así que la llevé al club de Jasper Whitlock".

Él se rió y se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento. "¿La llevaste a la competencia?"

Me encogí de hombros a la defensiva. "Ella es una amiga y necesitaba un trabajo. De todos modos no sé si lo consiguió". Traté de decir la última parte como si no me importara, pero no estaba seguro si lo logré.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró. La pregunta que hizo no pareció ser la que había estado a punto de decir.

"¿Quién es ese amiga tuya? ¿La conozco?"

Emmett conocía a la mayoría de mis amigos, aunque sólo fuera porque yo no había tenido ninguno hasta que me había mudado a Seattle

"No estoy seguro. Ella es de cuando yo estaba en la secundaria". Las cejas de Emmet se arquearon. "Bella... uh, Isabella Swan. Ella era una estudiante de primer año, cuando yo esta en el tercero".

Él entrecerró los ojos con fuerza antes de abrirlos al acordarse.

"Swan. ¿Quieres decir la niña del jefe de policía?"

Le sonreí. "Bueno, ella era sólo un par de años más joven que yo, pero sí, es ella".

Sonrió ampliamente. "Bella Swan, Bella Swan", repitió frotándose la barbilla. "Ella era una niña, pero un poco guapa si no recuerdo mal".

Me encogí de hombros y no hice ningún comentario.

Emmett me miró pensativo. "Así que fue tu amiga en la escuela secundaria".

"Sí", dije simplemente.

Él asintió con la cabeza y luego se retorció las cejas, apoyando los brazos en los codos y poniendo los puños en sus manos, moviéndose adelante y atrás un par de veces mientras empujaba sus caderas.

"¿Cómo de buena amiga era?"

Rodé los ojos. "Sólo una amiga, Emmett. Ya sabes cómo de mierda fue para mí la escuela secundaria".

La expresión generalmente optimista de Emmett se oscureció. Yo nunca le había contado a Emmett todas las bromas y la mierda que pasé en la escuela secundaria, pero tenía la sensación de que lo sospechaba. En aquel entonces, cuando venía de visita de la universidad, antes de que él se fuera siempre me decía que le permitiera saber si alguien me estaba tratando mal para que pudiera ocuparse de él. Pero nunca lo hice.

Hey, yo podría haber sido un hijo de puta raro, pero no era un marica.

"Si, bueno", él frunció el ceño, "tal vez si hubieras quitado ese maldito cartel de Yoda..."

Le sonreí. "Ese cartel de mierda no tuvo nada que ver con eso".

"Claro que tuvo que ver", se rió Emmett. "¿Qué chica iba a querer montarte con ese pequeño verde…?"

"Sí, sí, sí", dije con impaciencia. "Porque quitar el cartel me hubiera convertido mágicamente en alguien más follable".

Emmett se rió. "¡Amigo, eras alto, complicado, melancólico, tocabas esa guitarra de mierda" - enumeró con los dedos - "y escribías tu propia y maldita música! Y para colmo, fuiste bendecido con la mandíbula Cullen. Las polluelas no pueden resistirse a la mandíbula Cullen", dijo pasándose una mano por encima de su propia mandíbula. "Si hubieras jugado bien tus cartas podrías haberte tirado a una chica diferentes todas las noches. Como a esa Bella Swan, por ejemplo-"

"No", dije con los dientes apretados. "No vayas por ahí, Em. Ella no era así".

Emmett dejó de reír, pero la sonrisa se quedó en su lugar. Se me quedó mirando durante un buen rato, buscando en mis ojos.

"Ya veo", dijo con una ceja arqueada.

Yo le devolví la mirada antes de pasarme una mano por el pelo.

"Mira, sí, yo sentía una cosa por ella en la escuela secundaria, pero eso fue porque... porque era buena conmigo".

Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente, como si comprendiera lo que le estaba diciendo. "¿Así que una vez que empezaste la universidad y comenzaste a echar polvos con regularidad, te olvidaste de ella?"

"Sí", le dije un poco demasiado rápido. Cerré los ojos y suspiré profundamente. "Sí", le mentí. Porque a pesar de que iba a tratar de dejar atrás el recuerdo de ella, había estado ahí. Podría haber sido enterrado a gran profundidad, pero había estado ahí todo el tiempo.

Emmett volvió a asentir. La mirada en sus ojos decía que había visto la mentira, pero por una vez, no me dijo nada. No directamente.

"¿Así que ella ahora está trabajando en el club de Jasper, eh?"

Me encogí de hombros y meneé la cabeza. "Como he dicho antes, no lo sé. No la he visto ni he hablado con ella desde aquella noche, hace una semana. No conseguí su número ni nada, así que realmente no tengo ninguna manera de ponerme en contacto con ella".

Me encogí de hombros, tratando de fingir que no me importaba, pero al ver la cara de Emmett supe que no estaba engañando a nadie.

Cruzó sus pies sobre su escritorio. "Claro que sí la tienes, si realmente quisieras. Sólo tienes que ir al club de Whitlock y ver si ella está allí. Si no es así, siempre hay-"

"Em", lo interrumpí, inclinándome hacia adelante en mi asiento. "De todos modos no me importa. Ella es... está comprometida, así que..."

Los ojos de Emmett se agrandaron y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás. Su expresión se volvió seria, antes de estallar de repente en una carcajada. Le fulminé con la mirada.

"¿Así que, qué?", preguntó, sin dejar de reírse. "Mientras que no haya anillo de bodas en su dedo, no significa una mierda".

Puse mi boca en una línea recta y negué con la cabeza, mirando más allá de él de nuevo.

"Mira", me dijo. "Tú has sido una mierda en estos últimos días, Edward. Ahora me dices que te has encontrado con esa vieja amiga perdida de las tuyas, y en cinco minutos cambias para decirme que no te puede importar más que una mierda, y te quejas de que está comprometida. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Todavía te afecta ella o no?"

"Yo...", di una profunda inspiración y me apreté el pelo con una mano. "Mira, fue sólo la sorpresa de volver a verla tan de repente, eso es todo. Le hice una estupidez en la escuela secundaria, y verla de nuevo sólo ha traidor todo de nuevo, de forma precipitada. Pero" - levanté un hombro y lo dejé caer- "eso no quiere decir nada. Ella no significa nada". Pero mientras dije las palabras, mi corazón se encogió dolorosamente. "Si alguna vez me la encuentro de nuevo, estaré listo, y no importará nada. Las cosas son diferentes ahora. Yo soy diferente, y las chicas... bueno, no tengo que limitarme más, ¿verdad? Ahora hay un montón de peces en el mar para mí".

Emmett levantó una ceja. "¿Estás seguro de eso?"

Inhalé profundamente y solté una ráfaga de aire de gran tamaño. "Sí. Sí, estoy seguro de eso".

Oooooooooo

Unas horas más tarde, el club estaba saltando. El DJ bombeaba fuerte la música sobre el sistema de sonido, las luces estroboscópicas rebotaban en todas las habitaciones oscuras, los cuerpos se balanceaban, las caderas se movían y se conectaban con otras dentro y fuera de la pista de baile, las manos se tocaban a tientas. Una noche típica.

Me quedé a un lado de la pista de baile, mirando el enjambre de personas que se desplazaban entre sí. Mi cabeza se balanceaba al ritmo de los evidentes sintetizadores, mientras que sopesaba mis opciones.

Podría quedarme aquí a un lado, o podría unirme en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Por un lado, si quería distraerme, el centro de la pista de baile era el lugar para estar. Tan pronto como empecé a caminar, los ojos me siguieron y los brazos y las manos llegaron hasta mí, más que listos y dispuestos a ser mis compañeros de la noche, dentro y fuera de la pista de baile. Sí, sería cabrear más a Vicki, pero todo la molestaba. Yo era más que consciente de cómo hacerla feliz.  
>Fue Vicki quien respondió a mi dilema por mí. Antes de que pudiera salir a la pista de baile, serpenteó en silencio detrás de mí y rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura, dejando caer las manos a propósito por la parte delantera de mis pantalones. En la tenue iluminación del club, cogerse a alguien y andar a tientas era algo que pasaba con regularidad.<p>

Ella levantó la cara hasta debajo de mi oreja. "Me voy ya. ¿Vas a venir a casa conmigo?"

Y puesto que la distracción era el nombre del juego de esta noche, la respuesta debería haber sido un sí rápido y sencillo. Debería haberla llevado a su casa y habérmela tirado hasta cansarme, y así poner el pelo castaño y lo ojos marrones lejos de mi cabeza durante los próximos seis años.

En cambio, yo bajé la cabeza y le hablé al oído. "Me voy a quedar hasta que cierre esta noche y termine un poco de trabajo de arriba". Sus brazos se pusieron rígidos a mí alrededor, la mano que tenía en mi polla se congeló. La parte de mí que seguía luchando y resistiéndose, tomó el lóbulo de su oreja con la boca, chupándolo. Sus brazos se hicieron gelatina y su mano se apoderó de mí más fuerte, con más insistencia.

"Edward..."

"¿Por qué no te diriges a tu casa y te das un buen" - deje mi lengua dentro de su oído - "y largo baño?, nos encontraremos allí después del cierre".

"Oh, Eddie", gimió desesperadamente, haciendo rodar mis ojos. Odiaba cuando me llamaba así. "Pero yo lo necesito ahora".

"Relájate", le convencí, rozando su cuello con la nariz. "Tenemos el resto de la noche y de la mañana para nosotros".

Lo bueno de trabajar en las noches era que tenías el día libre para hacer lo que necesitaras, o quisieras.

Ella se rió con voz ronca. "Tienes razón. ¡Nos vemos en un par de horas!".

Asentí con la cabeza contra su cuello, haciéndola sentir escalofríos.

Emmett me encontró un poco más tarde, apoyado contra la pared del fondo, sin dejar de mirar hacia la pista de baile.

Con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, se inclinó y habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le escuchara.

"¿Por qué no te has ido con tu Reina de Hielo?"

Me encogí de hombros, manteniendo mis ojos en la multitud y moviendo la cabeza distraídamente. A través de mi periferia podía ver la forma en la que mi hermano me estudiaba.

Se inclinó de nuevo con determinación.

"Tú dices que ella sólo te tomó por sorpresa. Bueno, esta vez sabrás exactamente a qué atenerte. Probablemente ahora estará como la viste el otro día. Esta vez tú tendrás el elemento sorpresa, y podrás darle una última mirada y sacarla de tu sistema. Luego puedes volver a disfrutar de la vida, a tirarte a quien quieras, y a dejar de estar melancólico con esa mierda".

Se apartó y me miró.

oooooooooo

Volví al Nitelock fácilmente, nadie fuera se aseguró de que estuviera vestido de forma adecuada, o de que tuviera el aspecto adecuado para mantener la atmósfera correcta. No es que el Edward Cullen que era desde la universidad se fuera a alejar ahora.

Sin embargo, sentía mis palmas sudorosas y mi pulso acelerado en mis venas mientras hacía mi camino a través de la sala en penumbra, la música muy diferente a la del club me llegó a todo volumen a través de los enormes altavoces en el escenario, guitarras acústicas, batería y percusiones. El tipo de música que una vez disfruté, pero que rara vez escuchaba ahora. Tenía el bajo y los sintetizadores a todo volumen contra mis oídos durante toda la noche, la última cosa que quería durante el día era escuchar otra cosa.

Emmett tenía razón. Sólo necesitaba una última mirada para sacarla de mi sistema. La última vez había sido tan inesperada, tan sorprendente, que mi cerebro no había sabido cómo reaccionar. Todo lo que había sentido hacía seis años sólo había resurgido con fuerza. Probablemente ni siquiera era tan bella como me había imaginado que era la semana pasada. Su sonrisa probablemente no era brillante del todo. Sus ojos eran probablemente tan solo dos orbes marrones y apagadas, y su cabello era probablemente una desaliñada y sucia fregona apilada en una cola de caballo.

Me había imaginado todo. Yo la había visto desde los ojos de Granoso Cullen, triste, y lamentable friki que fue aplastado por la única chica que le había dado la hora en la escuela secundaria. Pero yo ya no era Granoso Cullen. No tenía que limitarme a las morenas bajitas y moderadamente bonitas. El Edward Cullen actual podría tener a cualquiera que él quisiera.

Ahora yo estaba listo. Tenía el elemento sorpresa que no había tenido las dos últimas veces de mi vida que había visto a Bella. Ahora - si ella está aquí - la vería por lo que realmente era. Sólo una niña. Una chica normal, con la que quería ir en la escuela secundaria, que me sorprendió la semana pasada, y que estaba comprometida con un imbécil. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho. Sí, al verla pararía todo esto. Mi estado de ánimo, mi locura, el temblor de mis manos. Por fin podía volver a-

Y entonces... allí estaba ella.

Detrás de la barra, trabajando en una licuadora y Rosalie diciéndole algo al oído. Incluso desde aquí, podía ver el pequeño pliegue que se formaba entre sus ojos mientras escuchaba con atención, y la forma en la que su hermoso y sedoso cabello caía en cascada libremente a los lados antes de que ella se lo recogiera y se lo pusiera rápidamente en una cola de caballo. Y cuando ella levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron inmediatamente con los míos. Unos ojos hermosos, ricos y sin fondo. Llenos de secretos y promesas.

Ella sonrió cuando me vio. No fue una pequeña y tentativa sonrisa. Fue una sonrisa enorme, desgarradora, y que te llegaba al alma, llena de alegría y alivio, como si hubiera estado sintiendo el mismo dolor que había sentido yo durante toda la semana.

Así fue como supe.

Que yo era de ella.

Ella podía pertenecer a otra persona, pero yo fui suyo hacía seis años, y todavía lo era en la actualidad. Sin saber siquiera cómo había llegado allí, me paré frente a ella, en la barra. Sus ojos color chocolate sujetaron mi mirada. Cuando ella suspiró, brillaban como dos estrellas oscuras llevándome a su órbita.

"Has venido", murmuró sobre el sonido fuerte de la batería en el escenario.

La miré fijamente, incapaz de apartar la mirada, incapaz de negar el placer de sus ojos y de su sonrisa, independientemente de su duración, o a quien debería pertenecer ese placer.

Respiré profundamente, inhalando el dulce aroma que venía de su pelo y de su piel.

"Por supuesto", le dije yo, acercándome instintivamente para quitarle un mechón de pelo de la cara. Un calor abrasador me quemó como las llamas de un incendio forestal; abrasando por todas partes mi mano cuando entró en contacto con la de ella. Bella cerró los ojos un momento y se apoyó en mi tacto. Los abrió otra vez, sonriendo con ternura.

Suspiré, no podía y no quería ocultar la verdad de mis palabras.

"Por supuesto que he venido".

* * *

><p><strong>Se han vuelto a reencontrar, a ver qué pasará ahora :)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**anita cullen, beakis, Spookypau, Tutzy Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, LeidaJim, EdithCullen71283, TereCullen, foronda, Ginegine, Heart on Winter, lexa0619, Elisita, deandramari, joli Cullen, Sisi bunny, Meli8114, Marianixcr, anamart05, akako Cullen, MaxiPau, ogda1975, andreita correa, Pamelita, akako cullen, Sweet Angel186, Solchizz, PalitoCullen, Naemii, Mon de Cullen, Kaami Annie Cullen, lizco2, JadeCullenMasen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, roberta Cullen lakentsb, vivi SR, isabela 91, Black, claudi17, Inkdestiny, Bite Me Sr Cullen, danisanchez, Claudhia Lady Cullen, eddieIlove, CocoBlush, kris, Rose Nightmare, arcoiris cullen, Seiya-Moon, Cullen Vigo, and cullen, Shibubi, Giovanna Tey, Sarah-Crish Cullen, soffiswan, Pamrodriguez, Solchizz, Angie Cullen Hale, Sayuri1980, pekascullen, Alblurs, janalez, MillaPattzn, TereCullen, Pam Malfoy Black, Haunted Cullen, RoxCM, nikki zav, ma pau cullen, LeidaJim, Lowrense, lexa0619, gbyaln, fer93vulturi, Nurysh, lupita calvo, Iare, Sonitha Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black. Si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado que con tanto nombre me mareo, jejeje.**


	8. El club del desayuno

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canciones recomendadas por la autora:**

- I Still Believe - Brenda K. Starr  
>- Never Say Never - The Fray<p>

**Capítulo 8 - El club del desayuno**

Bella se movió detrás de la barra con rapidez, pero con la débil confianza de alguien nuevo en el trabajo. La sonrisa tentativa fue acompañada de un montón de arrugas en la frente y de una mordida de labios. Cada pocos segundos, mientras que abría una botella de cerveza, o mientras vertía un toque, sus ojos se iban hacia mí, y luego su sonrisa provisional se convertía en una gran sonrisa. Ella pronunciaba las palabras de la canción que la banda estaba tocando en el escenario, golpeando sus pies con ritmo mientras esperaba que una jarra de vidrio se llenara de la cerveza de barril.

El uniforme del personal del club Nitelock, aparentemente consistía en unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta corta y negra con la palabra Nitelock escrita en un naranja brillante, como un letrero de neón, y el número de teléfono y la dirección en letras más pequeñas debajo de ella. Muy mal gusto. Pero el abdomen totalmente plano de Bella se asomaba por debajo de la camiseta corta cada vez que se movía alrededor o se estiraba para llegar a las estanterías para coger una de las botellas de licor, algo que prácticamente negaba la pegajosidad de la camisa. Y en base a las miradas no tan encubiertas que algunos de los chicos de alrededor de la barra le daban, así como a Rosalie y a la otra camarera, yo no era el único que pensaba así.

Gilipollas.

¿Yo? Me senté y miré, como un hombre al que le habían negado a su dosis por mucho tiempo. No importaba que hubiera estado más de seis años sin verla, o que no tuviera absolutamente ni idea de hacia dónde iba esto o lo que en el nombre de todos los santos estaba haciendo yo aquí. Al carecer de la capacidad de una profunda reflexión, me senté y miré un poco más. Bella se rió y me sonrió de vuelta. Por el momento, eso era todo lo que importaba.

Bella entregó una cerveza más, y viendo que todo el mundo estaba atendido, limpió sus manos en una toalla y se dirigió de nuevo hacia mí. Con una amplia sonrisa todavía en su lugar, apoyó los brazos sobre la barra y se inclinó.

"¿Ya has decidido lo que quieres?", preguntó ella, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escuchara por encima de la banda.

_A ti._

"¿Por qué no me sorprendes?", le dije, golpeando las palmas sobre la barra.

Ella me estudió, sus grandes ojos marrones brillaban.

"Hmm", murmuró ella poniendo un dedo en sus labios, pensativa. "No te ves como un chico que quiera un Margarita".

Me reí. "Definitivamente no".

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Cosmo?"

"Por supuesto que no".

Ella se rió. "Entonces, ya sé exactamente lo que te gustaría".

_En mis sueños.  
><em>  
>"¿En serio?"<p>

Con una sonrisa, puso un vaso y le añadió hielo antes de darse la vuelta, llegar a los estantes de arriba y exponerme la mitad inferior de su espalda sin problemas para mí. Cerré los ojos por un segundo y contuve el aliento.

"Aquí tienes", dijo entregándome la bebida.

Tomé el vaso y nuestras manos permanecieron juntas durante unos segundos más de lo necesario. Se mordió el labio mientras yo daba un trago.

"Bueno, ¿cómo está?", me preguntó.

"Está muy bueno".

Estaba un poco débil.

Bella dejó escapar un visible suspiro de alivio. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando otro maldito cliente la llamó.

"Ahora vuelvo", prometió, y antes de marcharse se volvió hacia mí de nuevo. "No te vayas todavía".

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte, Bella".

Ella comenzó a alejarse. Sin pensar, la agarré del codo y me incliné hacia su oído. Se quedó helada.

La cercanía súbita de mi boca a su cara estaba distrayéndome. "Bella, la bebida es un poco... sólo tienes que ponerle un dedo de whisky más la próxima vez". Jesús, era casi imposible mantener el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Bella no respondió, sólo se inclinó un poco más cerca. Mis labios rozaron su caliente lóbulo de la oreja.

Las mil y una chispas estallaron a través de cada extremidad de mi cuerpo.

"Siempre vierte un poco más, en lugar de un poco menos". Respiré con voz temblorosa, tratando de controlar mi reacción al hecho de que cada vez que mis labios se movían le rozaban la oreja. Me esforcé por mantener mi línea de pensamiento. "La gente se quejará cuando su bebida sea un poco débil, pero raramente lo hará si es un poco fuerte".

Podía sentir el calor de su cuello contra mi mandíbula, su cabello oscuro revoloteaba en mi mejilla, suave como la seda, ocultando mi boca de la vista. Sería tan fácil ahora mismo mover la boca un centímetro más abajo... para poner mis labios suavemente en su cuello y probarlo, sólo un poco, Jesús sólo un... pequeño… prolongado… beso...

Gasté todas mis fuerzas para alejarme. Cuando lo hice, Bella se dio la vuelta lentamente, con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión extraña en su rostro, la confusión se mezclaba con otra cosa. Ella asintió con la cabeza rápidamente y se alejó antes de que pudiera verla mejor.

Me tomé mi trago y me pasé una mano por el pelo, tirando de los extremos y mirándola. Solté un bufido.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí, mirando hacia abajo a un vaso vacío? Sonrisas, muecas y risas no cambiarían un hecho básico. Bella estaba comprometida, y algún día no muy lejano estaría casada con otra persona.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?"

Rosalie se puso delante de mí con los brazos cruzados con fuerza frente a ella, mirándome.

"Estoy tomando una copa", le contesté rotundamente, levantándome la copa a la boca y dejando que las gotas que quedaban gotearan por mi garganta.

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Puedo preguntarte por qué coño no te puedes tomar una copa en tu propio club?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Necesitaba un cambio de escenario".

Ella frunció los labios. Miré hacia el escenario donde la banda que estaba tocando estaba terminando su última canción.

"Yo soy un fan de estos chicos".

"Tonterías". Ella entrecerró los ojos. "¿Cuál es el nombre del grupo?"

"¿Qué coño, Rosalie? ¿Les haces a todos tus clientes el tercer grado?"

"Sólo a los imbéciles".

"Tal vez si tuvieras a una persona o dos fuera, entonces podrías controlar el tipo de gentuza que entra en este garito". Miré a mí alrededor y me estremecí a propósito.

Sus ojos se transformaron en dos ranuras. "Sólo pondremos seguridad fuera si quieres hacer de esto un hábito. En serio, ¿qué coño haces aquí?".

Involuntariamente mis ojos se trasladaron a Bella, donde ella se encontraba en el otro lado de la barra, trabajando con la licuadora. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y a través de mi periferia pude ver a Rosalie girando la cabeza para ver lo que estaba viendo, rápidamente Bella miró a la licuadora.

Rosalie se volvió hacia mí con una ceja arqueada. "¿Has visto el diamante grande en su mano izquierda, no?"

Mi mandíbula se apretó. Puse mi vaso sobre la barra con un ruido sordo. "Sí, lo he visto. Sin embargo, tu hermano parece haberlo pasado por alto", dije, recordando la forma en la que su asqueroso hermano Jasper había mirado a Bella la primera vez que la traje la semana pasada.

Ella sonrió. "Que tu cabecita no se preocupe sobre lo que mi hermano se pierde o no".

"Ya sabes, pareces estar muy preocupada por mi culo perfecto y por mi cabecita. Si no lo supiera" - sonreí hacia ella - " pensaría que sientas algo por mí, Rosalie".

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Ella se inclinó sobre la barra y acercó su cara a la mía.

"Vamos a dejar algo claro, Cullen. A mí, a diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres sin cerebro de esta ciudad, no me importa nada tu cara bonita o tu pequeño y perfecto culo. Puedes parecer un Adonis andante con esos ojos y esa mandíbula, pero a diferencia de todas esas cabezas huecas" - dijo agitando los brazos -" puedo ver lo que hay debajo de todo eso".

Levanté las cejas. "¿En serio? Bueno, ¿por qué no me iluminas?"

Ella se rió entre dientes una vez. "Debajo de toda esa ropa a medida, de ese cuerpo esculpido y de esa actitud" – rodé los ojos- "Edward Cullen no es más que un niño asustado, tratando desesperadamente de demostrar a todos el gran hombre que es".

Fruncí el ceño pero luego sonreí.

"¿En serio? ¿Así que mi mandíbula tampoco te atrae de una manera u otra?". Alisé tres dedos en contra de dicha mandíbula. "'Porque me han dicho que los hombres Cullen tienen una mandíbula a la que ninguna mujer puede resistirse".

Ella se apartó e inhaló, apuntándose a sí misma con los pulgares. "Bueno, mírame un momento. El día que me enamore de una mandíbula Cullen será el día en que mi culo desnudo se encuentre en el Departamento de Psiquiatría en la Universidad de Washington".

Le sonreí ampliamente. "¿Tú no has conocido a mi hermano, no?"

Ella rodó los ojos. "Sólo desde la distancia, y me gustaría que se mantuviera de esa manera. El simple hecho de saber que estáis andando por la ciudad es bastante malo".

En ese momento, Bella se acercó otra vez. Rosalie se apartó de mí poco a poco.

"Si vas a quedarte aquí, Edward, entonces es mejor que gastes algo de dinero. De lo contrario, lárgate. Bella, consíguele a Edward otra copa". Se frotó la barbilla, pensativa. "De hecho, vacía la botella de Glenfiddich del estante superior y ponle uno doble".

Me encogí de hombros.

Con una mirada final Rosalie se fue al otro lado de la barra. Bella alzó la botella de Glenfiddich. Yo la miraba de cerca.

"Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo durante toda la semana, además de aprender a ser una camarera?"

Ella se rió, echando mi bebida. "Una camarera. Eso suena tan medieval", dijo en tono de broma, poniendo mi copa en la barra delante de mí. "¿Qué tal, chica de la barra?", los dos nos reímos.

"Bella, la chica de la barra", dije cogiendo la copa. "Eso suena muy bien".

Eso me daba una agradable imagen de ella, acompañada de un apretado corsé y una falda corta que fluía.

"¿Qué?", me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, aclarándome rápidamente. "Nada. Bueno, entonces, además de chica de la barra" - bromeé- "¿qué más has estado haciendo?".

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Hice otra entrevista, en la Galería de Arte Henry, en la Universidad del Distrito" - levanté las cejas - "pero... no lo conseguí", dijo ella, bajando los ojos.

Instintivamente, envolví una mano sobre la suya. Ella se tensó un poco, pero no se apartó.

"Estoy seguro de que habrá más. No hay que desanimarse".

Ella miró hacia arriba y asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, tienes razón. De todos modos tengo otra pronto. Ah, y me fui a Forks a ver a mi padre".

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo le va?", mi mano seguía sobre la de ella.

Ella frunció el ceño un poco antes de sonreír de nuevo. "Lo está haciendo mejor, supongo. Él es muy terco". Sus ojos se iluminaron. "Hey, yo le dije que te vi y me dijo que te dijera 'hola' si me topaba de nuevo contigo. Así que, hola", saludó con la mano, riéndose.

"¿Le has dicho que me viste?"

"Sí. ¿Se supone que es un secreto?", bromeó.

"No", me reí. Yo no podía dejar de preguntarme si le había dicho a Mike que me había visto.

Ella fue llamada otra vez, retiró la mano con cuidado por debajo de la mía y se alejó. Cuando volvió, era la primera vez esta noche que su sonrisa no parecía llegar a sus ojos, colocó otra copa delante de mí, una mezcla congelada y blanca. Con una cereza y un trozo de piña en la parte superior.

"¿Qué es esto?". Me reí, mirando el vaso espumoso. "Creo que estuvimos de acuerdo en no hacer crema y helado".

"Esto viene de la mujer de allí". Seguí la mirada de Bella hasta una rubia blanqueada, sentada a pocos metros. Ella sonrió y levantó su copa para mí.

"Ella dijo que te dijera que tienes los ojos más sexys que jamás ha visto", continuó Bella.

"Oh", dije. "Um..."

"Y que te diera esto". Ella puso una servilleta blanca delante de mí con un nombre y un número de teléfono escrito en unas ridículas curvas.

Cuando volví a mirar para arriba, Bella me estaba mirando, pensativa, mordiéndose el labio.

Empujé la servilleta lejos y me encogí de hombros.

"Yo no quiero esto".

"Porque ya tienes novia", afirmó.

Y tú tienes novio...

Yo no le respondí. Nos miramos el uno al otro, y de repente, a pesar de estar en medio de un club lleno de gente y de ruido, el silencio entre nosotros fue ensordecedor.

Bella por fin rompió el silencio. "De todos modos ella está equivocada".

"¿Equivocada?"

"Acerca de los ojos".

"¿No crees que sean sexys?". Le sonreí, tratando de romper la tensión inexplicable que había de repente en el aire.

Ella se rió nerviosamente y se sonrojó. "No, yo no he querido decir eso. Lo que quería decir era que yo no los describiría como sexys".

"¿Cómo los describirías?"

Bella apoyó los brazos en la barra de nuevo, excepto que esta vez se inclinó hacia mí. Di una respiración profunda, fue recompensada con un golpe de fresas y otro aroma del pasado, dulce, fresco y simplemente de Bella. Ella me miró a los ojos de una manera tan cálida e íntima que todo el club desapareció por unos momentos, y de repente estábamos de regreso en la escuela secundaria, sentados sobre la hierba húmeda, sus ojos estudiando los míos y mi cara apoyada en sus manos.

"Ya te lo dije una vez, ¿recuerdas?"

Tragué saliva y asentí con la cabeza. Por supuesto que lo recordaba.

_'Tienes los ojos más sorprendentes, Edward. Son tan brillantes, vivos y expresivos. Como unas ventanas limpias...'_

Durante dos minutos de mi vida, me dejé creer que Bella sentía por mí lo que yo sentía por ella. Pero sus palabras sólo habían sido inspiradas por la artista en ella. Ahora, la artista a la que le había dado mi corazón hacía seis años, se acercaba a mí. El constante ir y venir de su trabajo actual había hecho que su respiración fuera irregular y su pecho subiera y bajara en respiraciones largas y pesadas. Reformuló sus palabras de hace una eternidad, envolviéndolas con fuerza alrededor de mi corazón, marcando su nombre en él.

"Tus ojos siempre han sido como las ventanas, Edward. Brillantes y claros". Le brillaban los ojos. Su cálido aliento acariciaba mi rostro. "Pero siempre ha sido imposible de... capturarlos... en color, y mucho menos de describirlos en una palabra tan simple como sexy", gruñó ella.

Ella levantó una mano y la llevó cerca de mi cara. Al siguiente segundo parpadeó, y luego, abriendo mucho los ojos, su mano volvió a caer a la barra. Ella sonrió nerviosamente y se echó hacia atrás, cogiendo un vaso y una toalla limpia para secarlo.

"¿Qué pasa con tus ojos?", le pregunté sin pensar.

"¿Qué pasa con mis ojos?", ella se rió entre dientes, colocando el vaso seco en un estante debajo de la barra y cogiendo otro para secarlo.

Inclinado sobre la barra, la miré a los ojos con la misma apertura y concentración que ella acababa de utilizar para buscar en los míos. Ella dejó de moverse, con el vaso y una toalla en la mano.

"Tus ojos siempre han sido... libros".

"Libros", resopló ella, volviendo a secar con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro. "Mis ojos son libros. Caramba, Edward. Esa es posiblemente la cosa más dulce que nadie me ha dicho nunca", agitó sus pestañas juguetonamente.

Sonreí. "Lo que quiero decir es que tus ojos están siempre muy abiertos, y son tan honestos… Ellos siempre cuentan sus propias historias, y nunca son las mismas". Frunció el ceño, una extraña sonrisa estaba en sus labios. "Me acuerdo de intentar leerlos, tratando de averiguar lo que estabas pensando o sintiendo, simplemente por la expresión en tus ojos. A veces era muy fácil. Tus ojos se llenaban de risas y alegría, o de miedo y sorpresa". Ella rodó los ojos y miró a los vasos que estaba secando. "Pero a veces..." - meditaba cuidadosamente - "a veces tratar de leerlos era como tratar de entender un lenguaje antiguo de hace mucho tiempo". Negué con la cabeza. "Un lenguaje lleno de secretos desconocidos".

Ella volvió a mirarme, mordiéndose el labio y deteniendo su secado por un segundo. "Me estás diciendo que era mucho más complicada de lo que nunca he sido, Edward. Yo nunca podría haber sido tan difícil de leer". Su tono era de repente a la defensiva, casi… enfadado. Apartó la mirada de mí y volvió a secar con más rudeza que la que hacía falta.

Incliné la cabeza y fruncí el ceño. "Bella".

"Me gusta esta banda", dijo de pronto, moviendo los ojos hasta el escenario. "El cantante me recuerda a ti".

"¿A mí?", le pregunté.

"Sí". Ella sonrió con tristeza. "¿Todavía escribes música, Edward?"

Negué con la cabeza. "Yo no he hecho eso... en años".

Parecía decepcionada. "¿Por qué no?"

Me encogí de hombros, pasándome nerviosamente una mano por el pelo. "La falta de inspiración, supongo".

"¿Qué hay de la guitarra?"

"No la he tocado en mucho tiempo".

"Eso es una lástima", sacudió la cabeza. "Eras muy bueno".

Ella se acercó a mí otra vez, sonriendo, su irritación anterior se había evaporado.

"¿No sabes que eres dueña de mi corazón? Yo lo sabía desde el principio. Que lo había perdido por ti, es verdad", cantó con una voz desgarradoramente suave, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escuchara, antes de retroceder de nuevo.

La miré fijamente, mi corazón latía dolorosamente contra las costillas. "Tú... ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Por supuesto que sí, Edward. Me acuerdo de muchas cosas".

Nos miramos el uno al otro.

"Como he dicho" - murmuró - "eras muy bueno". Entonces ella sonrió con picardía y asintió con la cabeza hacia el escenario. "Deberías hablar con Jasper para tocar la próxima noche de micro abierto".

Le di una risa corta. "No creo-"

"¿Le has dado mi mensaje?"

Bella volvió sus ojos sorprendidos a alguien que estaba parado a mi lado. Me volví para mirar también. Era la rubia blanqueada que me había enviado la bebida.

"Uh... sí", contestó Bella, manteniéndose ocupada con los vasos. "Se lo he dado".

La cabeza hueca rubia y blanqueada volvió sus ojos ennegrecidos hacia mí.

"¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?"

Miré una vez al sitio vacío a mi lado y alcé un hombro. Cuando volví a mirar para arriba, Bella se había ido de nuevo.

La rubia blanqueada se sentó, saltando alegremente en su asiento. Contuve el rodar los ojos y tomé un trago de whisky, haciendo caso omiso de la bebida a su lado.

Sin embargo, la rubia decolorada hizo la pregunta obvia. "¿Has disfrutado de tu bebida?"

Lancé un profundo suspiro y me volví hacia ella. Ella me miraba con tanta expectativa que era difícil no reírse. "En realidad, no soy de cócteles".

"Oh", sonrió. "Bueno, puedo comprarte una-"

"Gracias", le interrumpí, levantando la copa con ella, "pero ya tengo un vaso". Me volví hacia la barra, buscando a Bella. Ella se había movido hasta el otro lado.

"Oh", la rubia blanqueada siguió hablando. "Bueno, siempre puedes comprarme algo a mí..."

El resto de sus palabras se perdieron en el aire, porque de repente Jasper Whitlock apareció junto a Bella, levantando los brazos hasta sus hombros, y dándole un apretón. Bajó la cabeza para susurrarle algo al oído - el mismo oído que mis labios habían rozado hacía un momento - y ella asintió.

Cualquier pizca de esperanza estúpida y poco realista que había estado construyendo en el interior, se estrelló contra el suelo.

Dejé mi bebida, doblando las manos a los lados, y la mano de la rubia blanqueada estuvo de repente en mi antebrazo. Miré hacia abajo antes de a ella.

"¿Y bien?", preguntó, como si esperara algún tipo de respuesta.

"¿Y bien, qué?", escupí.

Ella resopló indignada. "¿Me vas a comprar una bebida o qué?", ella se rió. "Quiero decir, si quieres saltarte las bebidas también está bien, pero-"

Rodé los ojos y me puse de pie, desplegando un billete de cien dólares y dejándolo caer sobre la barra.

"Puedes beberte tu misma el cóctel que me has enviado. No lo he tocado. O pide algo más con eso". Asentí con la cabeza hacia el billete. "Buenas noches".

"¡Gilipollas!". La oí gritar mientras andaba hacia fuera. Solté un bufido. Abriéndome paso entre la multitud me dirigí hacia la salida, maldiciéndome a mí mismo. Sí, yo era un idiota. ¿En qué coño había estado pensando? ¿Qué esperaba? Caminé rápido, pasándome la mano por el pelo sin piedad. Dios, estaba tan loco.

Y entonces oí su voz, llamándome. Con la misma nota ansiosa que usó al llamarme ese día hacía mucho tiempo, el último día de la escuela secundaria.

"¡Edward! ¡Edward!".

'Sigue caminando Edward', una pequeña voz interior me indicaba. '¿Por qué te torturas? Ella no te ve como tú la ves. ¿Para qué pasar por esto otra vez?'

Por una fracción de segundo aceleré los pasos, escuchando la voz de mi propia consciencia, la voz de ese chico que había entregado su corazón sólo para que fuera pisoteado dolorosamente una tarde hacía mucho tiempo.

"¡Edward!".

'Sigue caminando', suplicó la voz triste y solitaria.

Pero maldita sea... la echaba de menos. La echaba de menos tanto como un hombre condenado a muerte echa de menos el aire fresco. Echaba de menos sus ojos. Echaba de menos su sonrisa. Echaba de menos hablar con ella, reír con ella. Pero sobre todo, echaba de menos su amistad.  
>Maldita sea.<p>

Me detuve y cerré los ojos por un momento, luego los abrí y me volví hacia la voz que me perseguía. Bella estaba a un pie de distancia, mirándome ansiosa y confundida.

"¿Ya te... ibas?"

¿Por qué parecía tan herida al pensar que me marchaba?

"Yo...", tragué, y mis ojos se perdieron hacia atrás, hacia el bar, donde a través de la oscuridad, de los cuerpos y de las cabezas pude ver a Jasper de pie con los brazos cruzados, mirándonos con el ceño fruncido.

"Estamos a punto de cerrar", dijo ella rápidamente. "Jasper iba a pedir el desayuno" - sonrió tímidamente - "e íbamos a pasar el rato en el cuarto de atrás jugando al billar... Me preguntaba si querrías quedarte y pasar el rato con nosotros".

Jasper y yo nos miramos a los ojos. "Yo no creo que sea bienvenido".

"¿Por qué no?". Bella preguntó, ladeando la cabeza hacia el lado, interrogante.

De repente, los ojos de Jasper se movieron hasta detrás de mí, y la dureza de ellos desapareció por completo.

"¡Bella!", una voz chillona la llamó desde detrás de mí, y antes de que pudiera volverme para mirar, una cosa pequeña estaba envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Bella y gritando en voz alta.

"¡Hola Al!", Bella dijo, devolviendo el pequeño abrazo. "Has venido justo a tiempo".

"¡Claro que lo he hecho!", la pequeña cosa respondió antes de inclinarse y ponerse de puntillas para susurrar algo al oído de Bella. Lo que ella dijo las hizo reír. En un segundo Jasper se materializó al lado de la pequeña chica.

"Alice, lo has logrado", suspiró Jasper. La mirada en sus ojos era de pura felicidad, tanto o más intensa que cuando él miró a Bella la semana pasada. Y cuando la cosa pequeña levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con él, la misma expresión de felicidad se iluminó en sus propios ojos.

"Te dije que iba a venir", Bella declaró mientras que Alice y Jasper seguían dándose esas miradas, como si la tierra se hubiera tragado a todos los demás en el mundo, y no pudiera importarles menos.

Bella se acercó con su pequeña amiga y nos presentó. Ella era exactamente como la había descrito Bella en la cafetería. Pequeña, pelo corto con las puntas hacia arriba y negro, y unos ojos grandes y azules que brillaron con tanta energía en los primeros minutos que me preguntaba si se había metido algo.

Y hablaba a mil por hora.

"¡He oído hablar mucho de ti! ¡Fue genial cómo tropezasteis los dos la semana pasada!". Ella miró a Bella rápidamente antes de volver sus ojos hacia mí. "Tienes razón, Bella, yo tampoco he recibido esa vibración de estúpido en él", prosiguió, como si yo no pudiera oírla. "Sin ánimo de ofender".

"No te preocupes", le contesté con sinceridad. Había algo en su forma que hacía imposible que ofendiera. Tal vez era porque parecía tener cinco años de edad.

Ella dijo algunas otras cosas, pero yo desconecté después de unos quince segundos, y dirigí mi atención de nuevo a Bella. Sin embargo, aún podía sentir los ojos de Alice en mí.

"¿Así que vas a estar con nosotros esta noche, Edward?", preguntó Alice.

Rosalie vino hacia nosotros. "¿A estar con nosotros?", preguntó. "¿Qué demonios? ¿Cuándo se ha convertido Edward en nuestro amigo?". Ella miró a su hermano y agitó un dedo entre ellos y yo. "Corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿pero no es este el tipo que anuncia en los periódicos alguna mierda para que vayan a su club si no quieren estar en los de segunda categoría?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que me estoy refiriendo a este lugar con esa afirmación?"

"Porque eres un idiota", dijo secamente.

"¡Chicos, chicos, chicos!", Alice interrumpió. Ella se acercó y deslizó un brazo a través de Rosalie. "Rosalie, estoy segura de que todo es una especie de malentendido. ¿Por qué no pones toda esa palabrería de la competencia detrás de nosotros para pasar la noche y divertirnos!", ella se rió.

Rosalie se llevó las manos hacia arriba. "Lo que sea. Bella, es la última llamada. ¡Vamos a la barra a terminar!", dijo ella, señalando con la cabeza hacia la barra.

"¿Y bien?", Bella me preguntó, caminando hacia atrás, hacia la barra.

"Claro", me encogí de hombros. "Me quedo".

Me dio las gracias dándome la sonrisa que yo adoraba.

Alice me estaba mirando, pensativa, cuando me aparté de Bella. Alargó la mano y deslizó su brazo alrededor del mío. Eso parecía ser un hábito suyo. Sin embargo, había algo tan amable y desinteresado al respecto que ni siquiera me molestó. En su lugar, le sonreí.

Estiró el cuello hacia Jasper por un momento. "Jazz, mientras que haces lo que necesites hacer para cerrar el club" - volvió sus ojos pícaros hacia mí - "Edward y yo nos dedicaremos unos minutos para conocernos, Bella me ha dicho que eres uno de sus amigos más antiguo y querido, y como yo soy su mejor amiga, eso significa que tú y yo tenemos que conectar".

Jasper no parecía demasiado afectuoso por esa idea. Me estaba acechando, como yo le había acechado a él hacía exactamente una semana.

"Ves con cuidado", advirtió con claridad, sin andarse por las ramas.

Alice se rió.

Solté un bufido. "No te preocupes, Jazz", bromeé. "Voy a mantener un ojo en Al por ti". Eso era realmente jodido. La venganza era una perra. Yo tenía un interés absolutamente cero en Alice, y estaba seguro de que ella no tenía ningún interés en mí, pero Jasper no necesitaba saberlo por el momento.  
>Me miró largo y tendido antes de marcharse.<p>

Alice se rió de nuevo cuando se fue. "Oh, ese Jazz", exclamó. "Puede ser tan hombre a veces". Me eché a reír. "Ahora no importa eso", dijo agitando el brazo en el aire. "Tú y yo al parecer compartimos una buena amiga, así que es hora de ponerse a trabajar".

"¿Qué?"

Durante la hora siguiente, Alice me perforó con toda la información imaginable. En el momento en que se cerró el bar, ella sabía que talla de ropa interior llevaba, así como los últimos cuatro números de mi número de seguridad social.

"¿Hemos terminado?". Le pregunté una vez que finalmente vi a Bella caminar de vuelta a nosotros. "¿Quieres mi licencia y mi número de registro también?"

Ella se rió y me dio un manotazo - fuerte - en mi brazo. "Tal vez más tarde".

Oooooooooo

Cuando se trabajaba en un club nocturno, había que renunciar al derecho de la rutina normal que la mayoría de la gente seguía, trabajar de nueve a cinco y el resto se convertía en cosa del pasado. Junto con eso, la hora del desayuno tendía a desplazarse a cualquiera de antes del amanecer o al atardecer, en función del tipo de noche que tenías.

Una hora después de que se cerrara Nitelock, nos habíamos comido hamburguesas con queso y patatas fritas para "desayunar", y en algún momento, probablemente a causa del exceso de cervezas que habíamos utilizado para bajar la comida, terminamos hablando y riéndonos como un grupo de personas que se conocían desde hacía años, en lugar de un grupo mixto que estaba a disgusto comiendo juntos. Una vez que Jasper descubrió que yo no tenía ningún interés romántico en su pequeño duendecillo, se aflojó, e incluso intercambiamos algunos chistes y golpes. Incluso su hermana Rosalie me había dado un poco de espacio. A pesar de que todavía insistía en que odiaba mi mandíbula.

Eso, hasta que entró Emmett.

Yo le había llamado a la mitad del desayuno, y le había dicho que me encontraría aquí, utilizando de cebo el hecho de que Rosalie estaba aquí. Emmett siempre había pensado que Rosalie Whitlock era caliente, pero las pocas veces que todos nuestros caminos se habían cruzado, ella había estado malditamente inaccesible.

Al segundo de entrar, los ojos de Rosalie se salieron de sus órbitas. Ella me miró y me sonrió.

"¿Es una broma? ¿Como si uno de vosotros no fuera suficientemente malo, el otro está aquí ahora?"

"Es genial verte también, Rosalie". Él le disparó su cordial sonrisa a través de su mandíbula cuadrada. Su propia mandíbula se abrió, y todo lo que iba a decir se quedó atascado en su garganta.

Tuve que aclararme la garganta dos veces para tirar la atención de Emmett lejos de Rosalie.

"Em, ¿te acuerdas de Bella Swan, de Forks?"

Me dio una expresión divertida, con los ojos brillando de una manera que decía: '¿En serio? ¿Como si no hubiéramos discutido sobre ella durante toda la noche?'

"Sí", bromeó en su lugar, con su voz por lo general amigable. "Claro que me acuerdo. ¿Cómo te va, Bella? ¡Mírate, eres toda una adulta!".

Bella se rió. "Hola, Emmett. Yo no creo que te acuerdes de mí. Te fuiste en el momento en que yo me mudé a Forks".

"Una cara tan bonita como la tuya es difícil de olvidar". Bella se puso roja y miró hacia abajo a sus pies. "Además" - continuó Emmett, sus ojos parpadearon rápidamente hacia mí - "te vi en la ciudad un par de veces, y mi hermano aquí te mencionaba una o dos veces cuando yo llegaba a casa para las visitas".

Miré a Emmett. Él no me hizo caso. Podía sentir los ojos de Bella en mí, sorprendida.

"Bella", dijo Emmett, con lo que puso su atención hacia él. "He oído que estás comprometida. Felicidades".

"Oh, uhm... gracias", respondió ella.

"Entonces, ¿quién es el afortunado?"

Bella se mordió el labio. "Mike Newton. Fue a la escuela secundaria con Edward y conmigo".

"Mike Newton", dijo Emmett, mirando al techo como si estuviera recordándolo. Chasqueó los dedos juntos. "¿El atleta?"

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

"Oh", dijo Emmett. "¿Todavía juega?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza. "En realidad no. Él no tiene… tiempo para más".

Emmett asintió lentamente. "Bueno, eso es algo bueno de todos modos. Tal vez todos los esteroides que oí que se había tomado durante la escuela secundaria no le han afectado a largo plazo. Dime, él es un poco-"

"¿Quién va a empezar?". Interrumpí rápidamente, empujando un palo de billar hasta las grandes manos de Emmett, él se rió en voz baja cuando Bella se alejo, y yo no pude evitar reírme un poco para mí mismo.

Mientras que Emmett empezó y tuvo su momento, mirando hacia arriba cada vez que hundía una pelota para encontrar los ojos de Rosalie en él, Bella y yo nos quedamos a un lado.

"Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado allí?". Le pregunté a Bella en silencio, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Jasper y Alice, que estaban en su pequeño rincón, susurrándose y sonriéndose el uno al otro.

Bella miró y soltó un bufido. "Fue muy directo y el punto fue que-", sonrió. "Alice se pasó por Nitelock la segunda noche que yo empecé a trabajar aquí. Y básicamente, ella y Jasper se miraron a los ojos, y el resto, como dicen, es historia. Ella ya tiene nombre para sus dos primeros hijos, Charlotte y Riley, y Jasper sólo sigue lo que ella dice".

La miré con incredulidad. Bella se rió.

"Tienes que conocer a Alice para entenderlo".

Solté un bufido. "He pasado una hora alternando entre un verdadero interrogatorio de mi vida y una biografía detallada de la de ella. Creo que en este punto la conozco muy bien".

Bella se rió de nuevo.

"Bueno... por lo menos ya no tienes a Jasper detrás de ti, ¿no?", le dije.

Bella estuvo en silencio por un tiempo. Ella lo miró de frente. "Puedo manejar a los chicos que coquetean. Quiero decir..." - bajó la mirada y extendió la mano izquierda - "el anillo por lo general sirve para eso. Creo que es por eso que Mike eligió uno tan... llamativo", ella se rió entre dientes con voz temblorosa.

Asentí con la cabeza, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y manteniendo mi mirada al frente. Era la primera vez en toda la noche que ella había mencionado a Mike, y yo no estaba ansioso por escucharlo más. Cuando llegó mi turno, metí cada bola.

Bella era la siguiente. Miró a su alrededor en tono de disculpa, y se encogió de hombros. "No sé cómo jugar".

Alice se rió. "Oh, es cierto B, lo había olvidado por completo. En ese caso" - dijo alejándose de donde había estado de pie junto a Jasper y caminando hacia Bella- "te voy a enseñar. En primer lugar" - ella empezó, guiando a Bella más cerca la mesa de billar y apuntando a las bolas - "¿ves esa bola negra de allí? Tienes que esquivarla hasta el final. Estás en el equipo de Edward, por lo que tienes que tratar de meter las bolas de colores sólidos".

"¿Pero cómo sostengo el palo?", preguntó Bella.

"¿Quieres saber cómo sostener el palo?", Rosalie le preguntó, acercándose a Bella poco a poco y cogiendo su palo. Luego se fue a pararse frente a Emmett y se inclinó sobre la mesa de billar, metiendo el culo en su cara. Sus ojos casi salieron de sus órbitas. Yo sonreí y Jasper rodó los ojos, dándole la espalda.

"En primer lugar, colocas una mano en la parte de atrás de la barra, así", la instruyó. "Luego envuelves tus dedos alrededor de la parte delantera de la misma, así", continuó. "Y después de poner tus ojos en la punta, decides cuál quieres, y empujas el palo hacia atrás y hacia adelante, adelante y atrás, dejando que se deslice suavemente a través de tu mano y de tus dedos hasta que-"

"Oh, por el amor de Dios, Rosalie", Jasper susurró. "Voy a conseguir un par de cervezas más. Avísame cuando sea mi turno".

Rosalie y las chicas se echaron a reír. Miré a Emmett. Estaba de pie inmóvil, con la mandíbula abierta. Rosalie le dio un vistazo y comenzó a reírse aún más fuerte. Pero vi la forma en la que sus ojos azules brillaban cuando lo miró.

Sí, se resistía a la mandíbula Cullen, una mierda.

"Voy a ir a buscar a mi hermano", se rió de nuevo, lanzando el palo de billar a la mesa.

"Sí, yo también voy a ir a buscar a Jazz", se rió Alice. "Él, probablemente, ahora mismo tendrá la cabeza metida en un retrete o algo así". Ella se rió de su propio pensamiento y se alejó.

Emmett se quedó mirando cómo se iba Rosalie durante unos tres segundos antes de seguirla fuera de la habitación.

Caminé lentamente hacia Bella. "¿Así que realmente no sabes cómo jugar, o todo ha sido sólo un espectáculo para molestar y poner caliente a mi hermano?".

Bella se rió. "¡No, yo realmente no sé cómo jugar!".

Le sonreí. "Entonces, ¿qué hacías en Nueva York cuando salías con tus amigos... o tus… citas?"

Alargó la mano y pasó lentamente un dedo por el palo de billar. "Creo que Al y yo pasamos nuestro tiempo haciendo otras cosas en Nueva York, explorar, estudiar" - subrayó en broma - "y viendo viejas películas. Vemos un montón de viejas películas". Se mordió el labio y me miró. "Y con las citas..." - negó con la cabeza lentamente - "la verdad es que no he tenido muchas", ella dejó caer su mano al recordarlo.

Nos miramos el uno al otro.

"Entonces, ¿qué tipo de viejas películas ves?", le pregunté para romper el silencio.

Ella sonrió tímidamente. "¿Prometes que no te reirás?"

"Te lo prometo", me reí.

"Bueno, ella y yo tenemos una cosa loca", se rió de sí misma, la vergüenza estaba en su voz. "Cada año elegimos una década, y pasamos el resto del año viendo al menos una película por semana de un género específico de esa década".

Fruncí el ceño, sonriendo. "¿Y en qué década y género os encontráis en este momento?"

"Películas de adolescentes de los años 80". Se mordió el labio, poniéndose roja.

La sonrisa se me cayó de la cara. "Tienes que estar bromeando", le dije, apoyándome contra la mesa de billar.

Ella también dejó de sonreír y sacudió la cabeza.

Me encontré con su mirada, y luego la mitad de mi boca se torció hacia arriba. Me incliné hacia ella. "No te rías, pero desde que me mudé a Seattle, Emmett me lleva a ver ese tipo de películas".

Ella se rió de todos modos. Yo le sonreí.  
>"Lo siento, pero simplemente no puedo imaginar que Emmett y tú veáis películas de adolescentes de los años 80".<p>

Instintivamente extendí la mano y aparté un pedazo de su cabello que le había caído en su rostro cuando ella comenzó a reírse. Lo escondí detrás de la oreja y dejé que mi mano se deslizara lentamente por el mechón de pelo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos cuando me miró.

"Tal vez... tal vez un día Alice y yo organicemos una noche de películas, y tú podrías venirte", sonrió.

"Eso sería interesante", mi mano se quedó detrás de su oreja.

Bella tragó. "Y ya sabes..." - ella se aclaró la garganta - "puedes traer a Victoria... si quieres".

Mi mano cayó de su oreja.

"Gracias", le dije. "Pero las películas de los 80 no son exactamente su afición".

Bella asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, a Mike tampoco le gustan demasiado".

Era obvio lo que estaba haciendo. Trazar la línea. Una vez más, nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro.

Di una respiración profunda. "Vamos", dije finalmente, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la mesa de billar. "Te voy a enseñar cómo hacer esto. Ahora, una vez que metamos todas las bolas, entonces podemos ir a por la bola ocho".

"Esa es la negra, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. ¿Ves las cuatro bolas detrás de la bola blanca?", ella asintió con la cabeza. "¿Por qué no tratas de hundir una en el agujero de la esquina aquella?"

Se mordió el interior de su boca, su ceño se frunció por la concentración. "De acuerdo".

Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa, y juro que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no mirar su culo perfectamente redondo justo en frente de mí. Pero la pobre chica ni siquiera sabía cómo sostener el palo.

"Espera", dije suavemente, caminando detrás de ella. Incliné mi cuerpo sobre el de ella y puse mis manos sobre las suyas.

Chispas tan calientes como la lava fundida estallaron dentro de mí, y todo el mundo dejó de girar durante cinco segundos. Bella volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y nuestros ojos se encontraron, abiertos y aturdidos, como si hubiéramos sido sacudidos por un cable de alta tensión.

Tragué saliva espesa y traté de no temblar cuando envolví mis dedos alrededor de los suyos, asombrosamente consciente de su suave cuerpo en mi pecho, de la curva de su espalda contra mi estómago, del olor de su cuello tan cerca de mi boca, de la proximidad de sus increíbles labios carnosos y de color rosa a los míos.

Mis labios rozaron su mejilla mientras yo hablaba. "Sujétalo así", me las arreglé para murmurar con voz temblorosa. "Alinéalo entre tus dedos, y úsalos para apuntar".

Su cuerpo me quemaba, incluso a través de toda nuestra ropa. Su mejilla me quemó los labios cuando ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Ahora mantén tus ojos en la bola, y cuando estés lista, empujas el palo hacia adelante".

Tragando, ella asintió de nuevo y volvió la cabeza hacia la bola, haciendo que rozara con mis labios un lado de su mandíbula.

"¿Estás lista?", yo respiraba.

Ella respiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire lentamente. Con mi mano alrededor de la de ella, puse el palo hacia atrás y le di un pequeño empujón, haciendo que la bola chocara con la bola correcta y la hundiera en el agujero de la esquina.

"Lo has hecho", le susurré al oído. Pensé que la había sentido estremecerse antes de que ella cerrara los ojos y poco a poco los volviera a abrir. Nos quedamos allí, congelados, mi cuerpo estuvo envuelto alrededor del suyo por lo que pareció una eternidad, y a la vez pareció que estuviéramos lo suficientemente lejos.

En algún momento ella comenzó a retorcerse debajo de mí y yo lo tomé como una señal para apartarme.

El grupo escogió ese momento para volver.

Los ojos de Alice se fueron a los de Bella, tan pronto como se nos acercó. Rápidamente brillaron hacia mí y luego se abrieron.

Jugamos un par de rondas más, aunque por un tiempo sentí como si Bella me estuviera evitando. Hacia el final de la última ronda volví a la sala de descanso y me encontré a Alice, a Bella y a Rosalie, que estaban sentadas en un pequeño sofá al lado de la mesa de billar, riéndose y hablando.

"Él es tan lindo, Rosalie", dijo efusivamente Alice. "Espera hasta que lo conozcas".

"Suena muy dulce", dijo Rosalie.

"Lo es", dijo Bella, con una mirada tierna en su rostro. "Me siento muy afortunada de tenerlo".

Apreté los dientes, asumiendo que estaban hablando de Mike.

"Y él no puede aguantar a Mike", Alice de repente se echó a reír. "Es por eso que me gusta aún más".

Bella le dio un codazo a Alice, haciéndola reír aún más fuerte. "¡Lo siento B, pero sabes que es verdad!".

"¿En serio?, preguntó Rosalie. "¿A Jake no le gusta Mike?

Bella frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza.

¿Quién coño era Jake ahora?

"Jake es muy posesivo", dijo Bella con la mayor naturalidad.

"Bueno, Jake es posesivo, pero no es por eso por lo que no le gusta Mike", se rió Alice con un guiño.

"Tío, es tu turno", dijo Jasper en voz alta, dándome palmadas en el hombro e interrumpiendo mis escuchas.

¿Quién. Mierda. Era. Jake?

oooooooooo

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando nos fuimos todos de Nitelock. El aire húmedo de Seattle flotaba densamente alrededor de nosotros, la niebla invisible humedecía nuestras chaquetas y la ropa.

Jasper se paró fuera del coche de Alice, diciéndole un largo adiós, mientras que Emmett estaba fuera del coche de Rosalie.

"Vamos Rosie, sólo una pequeña cita", le oí rogar. "Iremos a donde quieras..."

Sonreí.

Bella esperó pacientemente a un lado, dejando a su mejor amiga y a su jefe unos pocos minutos más de intimidad. Las cosas habían estado un poco incomodas desde nuestra pequeña lección del billar. Yo había sobrepasado los límites, y lo sabía. Pero podría haber jurado que había sentido su cuerpo reaccionar ante el mío...

Al parecer, me había equivocado y ahora no sabía cómo disculparme.

Metí las manos en los bolsillos y me acerqué a ella. Ella levantó la vista cuando vio que me acercaba, y sonrió.

"Bella, yo-"

"Edward, lo hemos pasado muy bien esta noche".

Di un suspiro de alivio. "Me lo he pasado genial".

"Debemos hacer esto de nuevo. Ya sabes... todos nosotros... salir juntos".

Todos nosotros. No solos tú y yo.

"Sí. Sí, claro. Eso sería genial".

"Y ya sabes... si tu novia quiere venir, sería genial también. Todos podemos estar juntos".

Sentí una punzada en el pecho.

Asentí con la cabeza. "Cuando hables con Mike dile que te he dicho hola", dije con frialdad.

Me pareció ver algo cruzar su cara, pero se fue rápidamente. "Lo haré. Seguramente será la próxima semana, así que..."

El dolor irradió a lo largo de mis entrañas.

Asentí con la cabeza rígida y me fui.

"¡Edward espera!".

Cerré los ojos y suspiré, parándome y dándome la vuelta para encararla. Sus ojos estaban llenos de confusión.

"¿Por qué... por qué has venido a Nitelock esta noche?"

Porque te necesito. Porque no tengo ni idea de cómo he vivido sin ti durante los últimos seis años, o cómo voy a hacerlo de nuevo.

Suspiré profundamente. "Porque fuimos buenos amigos una vez y pensé que podríamos serlo de nuevo".

Por una fracción de segundo algo brilló en sus ojos. Una emoción que podría haber jurado que había visto una vez allí, casi como... decepción. Pero se fue casi de inmediato. Ella sonrió suavemente.

"¿Éramos buenos amigos, no es así?"

Asentí con la cabeza.

Ella suspiró. "Me gustaría que fuéramos... buenos amigos otra vez, Edward".

Extendí la mano y la envolví alrededor de la suya. Si eso era todo lo que podía tener, tendría que ser suficiente.

"Yo también, Bella". Dejé escapar un largo suspiro. Tenía que ser suficiente. "Yo también".

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:<strong>

**anita cullen, beakis, Spookypau, Tutzy Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, LeidaJim, EdithCullen71283, TereCullen, foronda, Ginegine, Heart on Winter, lexa0619, Elisita, deandramari, joli Cullen, Sisi bunny, Meli8114, Marianixcr, anamart05, akako Cullen, MaxiPau, ogda1975, andreita correa, Pamelita, akako cullen, Sweet Angel186, Solchizz, PalitoCullen, Naemii, Mon de Cullen, Kaami Annie Cullen, lizco2, JadeCullenMasen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, roberta Cullen lakentsb, vivi SR, isabela 91, Black, claudi17, Inkdestiny, Bite Me Sr Cullen, danisanchez, Claudhia Lady Cullen, eddieIlove, CocoBlush, kris, Rose Nightmare, arcoiris cullen, Seiya-Moon, Cullen Vigo, and cullen, Shibubi, Giovanna Tey, Sarah-Crish Cullen, soffiswan, Pamrodriguez, Solchizz, Angie Cullen Hale, Sayuri1980, pekascullen, Alblurs, janalez, MillaPattzn, TereCullen, Pam Malfoy Black, Haunted Cullen, RoxCM, nikki zav, ma pau cullen, LeidaJim, Lowrense, lexa0619, gbyaln, fer93vulturi, Nurysh, lupita calvo, Iare, Sonitha Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, kote, Sisi bunny, nina, anni eska. Si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado que con tanto nombre me mareo, jejeje.**


	9. La chica de rosa

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno, ya vais a conocer a Jake, jejeje.**

**Capítulo 9 - La chica de rosa**

Cuando entré en mi oficina el día siguiente, me encontré con un objeto volador no identificado volando más allá de mi cabeza y golpeando contra la puerta antes de caer al suelo junto a mí. Fruncí el ceño hacia abajo terriblemente fuerte, viendo un tacón alto de color rojo. Miré hacia arriba. Victoria estaba de pie detrás de mi escritorio, tenía una expresión asesina grabada en su cara.

"¿Qué demonios, Vicki?"

"¡Gilipollas! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé por ti? ¡Estuve en esa bañera de mierda más de dos horas! ¡Dos horas! ¡Miré como una maldita mentecata como pasaba el tiempo!".

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me encogí. Mierda. Anoche estuve tan aturdido desde el momento en que puse los ojos en Bella que me había olvidado de Victoria.

"Vic, lo siento", le dije, aunque yo no podía dejar de reírme por la imagen que describía.

Sus manos eran puños a los costados y sus rizos color rojo fuego enmarcaba su cabeza como un golpe de furia carmesí. Yo apreté los labios con fuerza para mantener otra sonrisa.

Gran error. Victoria resopló y se inclinó, lanzándome otra bomba letal con su otro pie.

"¡Espera, espera, espera!". Puse mis manos en frente de mí y me tiré a un lado cuando el zapato se arrojó en mi dirección a una velocidad vertiginosa. Un silbido agudo de aire sonó sólo a unos centímetros de distancia de mi oído. El zapato golpeó en la pared detrás de mí.

"¿Puedes dejar de lanzarme tus malditos zapatos?"

"¡Tienes la puta suerte de que no pueda encontrar un ladrillo! ¿Dónde estabas?"

Estúpido o valiente, di un par de pasos más cerca. "Salí con amigos y perdí la noción del tiempo".

"¿Y no podrías haber llamado?"

¿Cómo decirle que, aparte del par de veces que Bella había mencionado su nombre, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza? ¿Que el único rostro que había aparecido detrás de mis párpados durante toda la noche fue el de Bella?

Me disculpé una vez más, porque yo era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que eso era lo que se hacía en estos casos.

"Debería haber llamado. Tienes razón. Pido disculpas". Terminé en un tono que tenía la intención de hacerle saber que estaba dispuesto a cambiar de tema.

Pero Vic no estaba lista para terminar nada. Ella entrecerró los ojos, respirando con dificultad. "¿Con qué amigos saliste?"

Fue entonces cuando empecé a irritarme. Suspiré y me acerqué a mi escritorio, recogiendo el correo y clasificándolo.

"Con unos amigos que no conoces".

"¿Amigos mujeres?", me espetó.

Rodé los ojos. "Tanto hombres como mujeres, aunque no veo qué diferencia hay, ya que sólo eran amigos".

Ella soltó un bufido. "Sí, claro. ¿Esperas que crea que pasaste de tener una noche de sexo conmigo para salir con tus amigos-", dijo, haciendo luego señas y citando, "y ni siquiera conseguiste una colita de caballo?"

Torcí el labio superior, molesto por su implicación. "En primer lugar, baja la voz. La gente de este maldito club no tiene por qué conocer nuestros problemas. En segundo lugar, no seas desagradable. Ninguna de las personas con las que salí es de ese tipo".

Ella levantó una ceja. "Así que, ¿a dónde fuiste? ¿Por qué ese gran secreto?"

"No es un gran secreto", dije a la defensiva. "Estuve con Emmett y… Jasper Whitlock y su hermana".

"¿Jasper Whitlock y su hermana?", ella gritó. "¿De Nitelock?"

"Sí".

Ella sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás como si la hubiera golpeado. "¿Estás loco? ¡Son nuestra competencia!".

Le sonreí. "No son competencia. Son personas. Realmente buenas personas".

Ella gruñó con disgusto. "No puedo creerte. Toda esta mierda..." - entrecerró los ojos - "¿Desde cuándo eres amigo de los Whitlocks?"

Por una fracción de segundo consideré no mencionar a Bella. Pero eso implicaría que tenía algo que ocultar. Y aunque tal vez en mis sueños me había pasado toda la noche con Bella haciendo cosas que eran decididamente más allá de ser amigos, en realidad, eso era todo lo que éramos.

"Desde que una vieja amiga de la escuela secundaria comenzó en la barra de su club".

Me miró fijamente, mientras yo abría un sobre de correo basura y le daba mucha más atención de la que merecía.

"¿Una vieja amiga de la escuela secundaria?"

"Sí", le espeté. Le di una mirada exasperada, cansado de esta inquisición. "De hecho, tú la entrevistaste para el puesto de camarera antes de que contrataras a Gianna la semana pasada".

Victoria frunció el ceño. "¿Me entrevisté con ella? ¿Quién era?"

"El posgrado de Columbia".

Pude verla buscando en su memoria. "¿La de las botas negras?", ella gritó.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Una sonrisa irónica se apoderó de sus labios. Entonces ella estalló en carcajadas. "Bueno, no estoy sorprendida de que terminara en Nitelock. Eso es más o menos el tipo sitio al que pertenece".

Mis manos se apretaron alrededor de la pila de correo en mis manos.

"¿Hemos terminado jugando a las veinte preguntas?". Le dije, aunque lo que realmente quería decirle era lo increíblemente tentadora que Bella se veía ayer por la noche, incluso a pesar del pobre uniforme de camarera que le habían dado en Nitelock. Nuestro propio uniforme de las chicas de la barra consistía en un pantalón corto y negro y una camiseta sin mangas, y lo que Victoria no se dio cuenta era que si ella hubiera contratado a Bella, probablemente hubiera triplicado nuestro negocio del bar. Hubiéramos tenido a todos los hombres en la barra para repetir bebida. Ese pensamiento me hizo fruncir el ceño. Era probablemente una buena cosa que Bella no estuviera trabajando aquí.

Yo hubiera terminado en la cárcel esa primera noche.

Victoria me miró de nuevo, estudiándome. Hizo que rompiera mis pensamientos y reanudara la clasificación de mi correo.

"¿Así que te olvidaste de mí y no hicimos nada, sólo para pasar la noche saliendo con nuestros dos principales competidores y con la señorita Miss Botas de Marte?"

Me puse rígido. "Su nombre es Isabella", susurré instintivamente, antes de continuar en un tono más calmado. "Y no te olvidé. Empezamos a jugar al billar y perdí la noción del tiempo. Fin de la historia. Por última vez, lo siento".

Me lanzó dagas con sus ojos. "Por última vez, ¿eh?", ella frunció el ceño. "Bueno, espero que el billar con esos dos patanes del Sur y la Reina del estilo valieran la pena", susurró ella, "¡porque no vas a obtener ni una mierda de mí en ningún momento de un futuro próximo!".

Con eso, pisoteó hasta la puerta y se inclinó para recuperar sus zapatos, asegurándose de darme una buena vista de su culo asomándose al fondo de su extremadamente corto y ceñido vestido. Ella se puso los zapatos de nuevo, se dio la vuelta y me pilló mirándola.

Ella sonrió con malicia. "Voy a bajar a controlar las entregas de esta noche. Disfruta el resto de tu mierdosa noche". Ella se volvió y abrió la puerta lentamente.

Sería tan fácil detenerla. Ella fingía pelear, como siempre lo hacía, pero sus manos se iban hasta mis pantalones y ella se olvidaba de por qué había estado irritada en un primer momento.

Sin embargo, unos ojos marrones brillaron en frente de mi cara, brillando como dos joyas oscuras, y cualquier impulso que pude haber tenido para parar a Victoria, para encontrar un alivio para toda la tensión reprimida y la frustración que había estado sintiendo desde que Bella había entrado de nuevo en mi vida, se evaporó con la aparición de sus ojos. Cerré los ojos y gemí en voz baja. No tenía ningún sentido de mierda dejar ir a Victoria cuando yo sabía que ella me quería a mí. ¿Por qué?

Sin embargo, mientras me preguntaba esas preguntas, ya sabía la respuesta. Por Bella. Por nada más que la promesa de su amistad.

Victoria salió de mi oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Y yo me paré allí y la dejé marchar.

Yo estaba muy jodido.

Oooooooooo

Más tarde esa noche, mientras que el bajo y los sintetizadores de los platos del DJ sacudían el edificio, me senté en mi despacho repasando las cuentas y viendo los mismos números una y otra vez. Me incliné hacia delante en la silla y apoyé los codos en mi mesa, cerrando los ojos y apretándome el puente de la nariz.

Teniendo los ojos abiertos o cerrados, la misma imagen bailaba detrás de ellos. La cara sonriente de Bella accediendo a una renovación de nuestra amistad. Pero, ¿cómo podría yo ser su amigo, cuando cada vez que la veía no quería nada más que envolverme a su alrededor?

Renunciando a hacer algún trabajo, decidí bajar. Cuando salí por la puerta, hombres y mujeres se balanceaban juntos, cuerpos golpeándose y moliéndose los unos contra los otros. Me abrí paso a través de la pista de baile, evitando los ojos y las manos insistentes.

Al salir tuve una conversación con Bree, la chica del guardarropa, para que hiciera el trabajo por el que estaba siendo pagada, porque había estado por ahí de pie hablando con un amigo mientras que la cola crecía más y más.

Una vez fuera, se lo comenté a Emmett.

"Tío", se rió. "Bree estaba hablando con un amigo".

"La gente estaba esperando, Em. La cola del guardarropa estaba creciendo".

Emmett gruñó. "Tienen que esperar unos minutos para conseguir entrar. Eso no les matará".

Le sonreí y miré hacia la noche oscura, la cola detrás de la cuerda roja se movía lentamente. La llovizna siempre presente en Seattle caía ligeramente desde el cielo negro, aunque la cubierta sobre el borde de la pared mantenía seca a la mayoría de la gente de la cola. Sin embargo, con cubierta o no, no había diferencia. La gente seguía llegando. Nada, ni siquiera el tiempo lluvioso de Washington disuadía a los entusiasmados decididos a ver y a ser vistos.

"Mira", dijo Emmett, "por eso exactamente los empleados tienen dificultades... al tratar contigo" - sonrió discretamente - "porque cada vez que estás estresado lo pagas con ellos".

"¿Quién dice que estoy estresado?", le dije con frialdad.

Emmett me miró a los ojos y se rió. "No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar desde la noche anterior, pero teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que me llamaste a las tres de la mañana para que me uniera a vosotros para jugar al billar temprano en la mañana, yo diría que eso de sacar a Bella Swan de tu mente no ha ido por el camino que pensaba".

No le respondí y miré hacia otro lado en su lugar, pero me di cuenta de que me observaba a través del rabillo del ojo. Él me dio una palmada en la espalda y se dirigió hacia Demetri, dándole instrucciones para continuar sin él. Con su mano sobre mi hombro me guió a un lado, debajo de la cubierta. La lluvia fría caía insistentemente, mojando nuestras cabezas y enviando un escalofrío a mi espalda.

"Yo iba a esperar hasta que cerráramos esta noche para decirte esto, Ed, pero esta noche estás tan malditamente espeso que supongo que esto pondrá otro clavo en tu ataúd, o te provocará un escalofrío".

"¿Qué es?", le pregunté con recelo

Emmett entornó los ojos. "¿Vas a tirarte a Victoria esta noche después de cerrar?". Negué con la cabeza. "¿Mañana?".

"Victoria no me habla en este momento".

Emmett estalló en una enorme sonrisa. "No puedo decir que lo sienta, hermano. He colgado el teléfono hace un rato después de hablar con Rosalie" - le sonreí - "¿Qué?", me preguntó, "si veo algo que quiero, voy a por ello. Todos no podemos quedarnos quietos y reflexionar como tú lo haces".

"Sí, Rosalie no está comprometida, gilipollas".

Los ojos de Emmett brillaron de alegría. "El compromiso de Bella no parecía molestarte demasiado en las primeras horas de la mañana, mientras le dabas algunas lecciones sobre cómo jugar al billar". Levanté las cejas con sorpresa. "Oh, sí. Lo vi", se rió entre dientes.

"Ella sólo quiere que seamos amigos".

"¿Te dijo eso?", preguntó Emmett. Asentí con la cabeza. "Bueno" - murmuró - "hay cosas que decir sobre la amistad. No estoy seguro de cuales son", reflexionó, "pero-"

"Emmett, ¿qué ibas a decirme?"

"¡Oh, sí!", se echó a reír. "Muy bien, ahora lo entiendo. Rosie sigue jugando a hacerse la difícil, lo cual está bien, porque eso es un poco pícaro, y cuando la pille, ella y yo vamos a hacerlo las veinticuatro horas del día".

"Emmett".

"Vale, vale", se rió él. "Hermanito, yo sé exactamente cómo te sientes, porque no puedo seguir bien un pensamiento desde la noche anterior. Excepto que yo no soy un imbécil con eso".

"¿El punto de mierda, por favor?"

"Está bien, está bien", dijo riéndose. "He hablado con Rosie. Quería ver si podíamos pasar el rato otra vez como lo hicimos anoche. Pero ella dijo que tenía que conseguir dormir algo esta noche. Así que entonces le dije que tal vez ella y yo podríamos ir a hacer algo mañana, salir para desayunar o almorzar, subir a La Aguja del Espacio o escalar una montaña, lo que sea, siempre y cuando pudiera verla. Pero ella dijo que tenía pensado ir al servicio de lavandería para hacer-"

"Suena como si ella no quisiera quedar contigo", le sonreí.

Él arqueó una ceja. "¿Podrías pensar eso, no?", dijo con una sonrisa perpleja, poniendo un brazo alrededor de mi hombro. "Presta atención, hermano, a lo mejor aprendes una cosa o dos". Rodé los ojos. "Así que la llamé de nuevo-"

"¿Y ella te mandó a la mierda?"

"No exactamente", sonrió con aire de suficiencia. "Resulta que ella y Bella libran mañana, y Bella y su enana compañera de piso quieren saber si querríamos ir a su casa para cenar y ver alguna película".

Mis pulmones de repente se apretaron dolorosamente. ¿Estaba listo para volver a verla tan pronto?

"Demetri y Félix puede manejar las cosas por aquí, y la Reina de Hielo debe ser capaz de cuidar de las cosas de allí". Señaló hacia el club antes de llevar su mano hacia atrás y pasarse los nudillos sobre el pecho para luego soplar sobre ellos.

"¿Tienes todo planeado, no?", sonreí sarcásticamente.

"Uno de nosotros tiene que hacerlo", se rió entre dientes, "porque no es por nada, hermano, pero estás bastante inútil en este momento". Él soltó un bufido. "Tío, realmente tienes la suerte de que las chicas se lancen a por ti, porque no tienes absolutamente ninguna idea de cómo ligártelas", se rió él. Yo le fruncí el ceño y él se rió de nuevo.

"De todos modos, conozco el juego de Rosie", dijo de la nada. "Ella está tratando de hacer que parezca que esto de la noche de películas es todo idea de Bella y de Alice. Pero ella me quiere a mí, hermano. Ella me quiere a mí", sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

Él realmente estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse.

"Entonces, ¿qué crees, Ed? ¿Estás listo para ello, aunque ella sólo quiera que seáis amigos?"

Yo respiré hondo y dejé escapar el aire lentamente. "Sí. Sí, claro que estoy listo para ello".

Emmett sonrió ampliamente.

oooooooooo

La noche siguiente, me encontré con que el loft de Bella y el de Alice estaba a sólo cinco minutos de mi apartamento en coche, o a sólo veinte minutos andando. Yo hice estos cálculos mientras aparcaba mi Audi a un lado de la calle, mi corazón latía con fuerza entre mis orejas.

Victoria no estaba muy feliz cuando entró en mi oficina hacía un rato y le dije que esta noche ella se encargaría del club junto a Demetri y a Félix.

"¿Andando con tus amigos otra vez?", arrastró las palabras con sorna.

"Como cuestión de hecho, sí", le contesté, dándole un rápido vistazo por encima de mi portátil. ¿Cuándo narices se estaba convertido en un tipo de relación en la que tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera me hablaba? "Si hay algún problema, simplemente nos llamas a Emmett o a mí".

Ella soltó un bufido. "Cariño, puedo contralar el club mejor que tú o que tu hermano memo, con los ojos vendados y con una mano atada a la espalda".

Rodé los ojos. "Bueno pues…", le contesté. "Lo dejo en tus muy capaces manos esta noche".

Torció sus labios y salió, cerrando la puerta con tanta fuerza que las ventanas vibraron detrás de mí. Negué con la cabeza y volví al trabajo.

El loft de Alice y Bella estaba en un zona de Belltown, y mientras esperábamos a que la puerta se abriera, me preguntaba cómo una interna diseñadora de moda y una camarera podían pagar el alquiler tan alto que estaba seguro que tenía este tipo de lugar. Pero la puerta se abrió rápidamente, y todas las reflexiones se fueron por la ventana por esta noche, cuando una criatura peluda de tamaño mediano se lanzó hacia mí, mostrándome los dientes.

"¿Qué…?", exclamé. La bestia parda gruñó y ladró, manteniéndome a raya.

"¡Jakey!". Alice gritó, batiendo las palmas y frunciendo el ceño por el mestizo delante de mí. "¡Jakey, chico malo! ¡Aléjate de la puerta!". Ella levantó las manos otra vez. "Vamos Jake, ven aquí, muchacho", susurró ella con voz dulzona.

"¡Oh, mierda, un perro!". Emmett se rió entre dientes, ignorando por completo la postura amenazante de la bestia y la intensificación de cautela a su alrededor y en el apartamento. Intenté seguir a Emmett, pero el perro ladró más fuerte y tomó un gran bocado de aire directamente en frente de mí.

"¡Guau!", dije con cautela, retrocediendo de nuevo.

Alice se rió. "No te preocupes, Edward. Es probable que no te muerda. Sólo ha mordido a un persona antes".

"No es precisamente una estadística alentadora, enana". Traté de moverme de nuevo alrededor de la bestia. Tomó otro bocado de aire y Alice se rió.

"Si pierdo un apéndice demandaré a Jasper", amenacé.

"¿Qué diablos tengo yo que hacer con eso?", preguntó Jasper desde el interior.

"Tu enana aquí" - asentí con la cabeza hacia Alice - "me dijo que era seguro venir. Además, hemos estado buscando abrir otro Eclipse en la zona, me vendría bien el dinero".

"Gilipollas", se rió Jasper.

Alice cerró la puerta, y el chucho se situó directamente en frente de nosotros, gruñendo.

"¡Hola chicos!", Alice exclamó, dando un paso atrás y mirándonos a mí y a Emmett, "¡Bienvenidos!".

"Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso", dije, mirando al perro a mis pies. Volvió a gruñir.

"Oh, no le hagas caso", se rió Alice inclinándose para acariciar al perro del infierno. Era una criatura de color rojizo, con ojos oscuros, casi negros, que fulminaba con su mirada hostil. "Jake es muy cariñoso. ¿Verdad, chico? ¿Lo eres?", habló con él como si estuviera hablando con un chico guapo, esa monstruosidad claramente no lo era. "Sólo tarda un poco de tiempo encariñarse con la gente. ¿No es así, chico?", ella le hizo cosquillas detrás de la oreja. Movió su cola y los músculos de su cara se relajaron visiblemente. Le fulminé con la mirada, con cautela.

"¿Así que este es Jake?", le pregunté.

"Este es Jake", confirmó Alice. "El padre de Bella se lo dio cuando nos mudamos aquí, para que nos protegiera. Y se toma su trabajo muy en serio. ¿No, Jakey?", Jake me miró y volvió a gruñir.

Alice se rió, al parecer, encontrando la respuesta de Jake divertida. Yo no la encontraba así.

"¿Qué clase de perro es?", preguntó Emmett.

"Es un Cockapoo," respondió Alice.

Todos estuvimos en silencio.

"¿Un Cock-a-qué?", Emmett dijo, apenas controlándose.

Alice rodó los ojos. "Venga Emmett. No es como si Bella y yo no lo hubiéramos escuchado todo ya".

Emmett apretó los labios y se tapó la boca.

"Chicos, vamos", dijo, mirándonos a mí y a Jasper. "No me vais a dejar colgado en esto, ¿no?".

"No voy a tocar eso", sonrió Jasper, poniendo las manos en alto.

"Yo tampoco".

"Un Cockapoo", interrumpió Alice, fingiendo exasperación, "es un cruce entre un Cocker Spaniel y un Poodle".

"Oh", dije asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente. Traté de llamar al mutante. "Ven aquí, chico". Me di unas palmaditas en la pierna.

Ladró en voz alta hacia mí, sus ojos oscuros eran amenazantes.

Apreté mis labios. Sucio mestizo. Sólo servía para ir por la vida con ese nombre de raza desgraciado.

"Cockapoo", Emmett se rió de nuevo, moviendo la cabeza.

"Oh, vamos", gimió Rosalie con los ojos fijos en el televisor y pasando los canales sin parar. "¿Cuántos años tienes, nueve? ¿La palabra pene también te hace estallar en un ataque de risa?"

Emmett se rió. "Ella ha dicho pene". Sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió directamente a Rosalie, descendiendo en el asiento junto a ella con un gran movimiento. Ella rodó los ojos, pero el brillo emocionado en ellos mientras veía a mi hermano traicionó sus palabras sarcásticas.

"¿Debería andar por ahí con mis manos sobre mi ingle para el resto de la noche o qué?"

Alice se rió de mí y se levantó. "No. Estarás bien. Creo que Jake aprendió su lección sobre morder a un hombre el mes pasado cuando mordió un culo". Jake gimió y de repente cayó al suelo boca abajo, cubriéndose la cara con sus grandes orejas.

Alice se arrodilló de nuevo para frotar su vientre. El animal se volvió sobre su espalda, con las piernas estiradas en el aire y una expresión inquietante de felicidad en su cara. "No te preocupes, nunca lo hará otra vez", susurró ella con vehemencia.

Le sonreí y aproveché la falta de atención del mestizo para caminar lejos de ellos y mirar más ese loft espacioso, limpio y peculiar.

Había grandes ventanales rodeando la gran habitación, proporcionando una visión casi panorámica del centro de Seattle.

Silbé entre dientes cuando vi el punto de vista. "Un buen lugar, enana".

Alice suspiró. "Mira, vamos a aclarar esto de una vez, ya que estoy segura de que todos estáis pensando cómo Bella y yo nos podemos permitir este lugar con nuestros salarios". Suspiró dramáticamente y bajó la voz hasta un susurro. "Soy inmensamente rica, ¿de acuerdo? Mi abuelo inventó alguna pieza o algo parecido que fue un gran avance para los frigoríficos hace décadas, y me dejó un fondo fiduciario agradable cuando murió. Y esto es todo. Aunque Bella lo sabe, ella, a diferencia de vosotros, no tiene ni idea de cuál es el verdadero alquiler de este lugar, y me gustaría que se mantuviera de esa manera. Si alguna vez se entera y tengo que terminar viviendo en un pequeño departamento cerca del ferrocarril, donde las paredes son tan delgadas que puedes escuchar a tus vecinos pelearse y golpearse toda la noche, voy a matar a quien tenga la culpa". Se detuvo para aspirar un poco de aire. "Bien, ahora no vamos a volver a hablar de esto otra vez".

El resto de nosotros simplemente la miramos sin hacer comentarios.

Aunque la cuestión se había cruzado mi mente, yo estaba más preocupado por la ausencia obvia de Bella en la gran sala principal que con la situación financiera de Alice.

Me aclaré la garganta, tratando de pensar en una forma de preguntar por Bella sin tener que preguntar por ella.

"Así que... ¿dónde está Bella?"

Emmett tenía razón. Yo no era muy bueno en eso.

A mi pregunta, Jake se levantó de donde había estado tumbado en el suelo y me ladró. Maldito chucho.

"Ella está encerrada en su habitación, pintando", respondió Alice. "Cuando se mete en esos estados de ánimo para pintar, el resto del mundo desaparece por unas horas o unos días, dependiendo de lo que esté pintando. Parece que ha sido golpeada por una ola de inspiración hace un par de días. No la había visto así en mucho tiempo".

Cuando ella dijo eso, se abrió una puerta desde el pasillo y entró una visión de pelo castaño, limpiándose distraídamente las manos en su camiseta de gran tamaño, llena de manchas brillantes de pintura.

"Hey Al, a qué… está ladrando… Jake..."

Ella se congeló en seco, el resto de su pregunta se paró y finalmente miró hacia arriba y nos vio a todos de pie alrededor de su sala de estar. Jake fue a su lado rápidamente y empezó a lamer sus manos llenas de pintura. Ella le acarició la cabeza distraídamente mientras sus ojos pasaban de cara a cara, antes de que poco a poco llegaran a la mía. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Edward".

"Bella".

Nos quedamos allí, mirándonos el uno al otro durante unos segundos.

"Oh Dios", murmuró. "¿Qué hora es?", se miró a sí misma. "Oh Dios", repitió antes de mirar a Alice con un tono acusador. "Al, ¿por qué no has venido a buscarme cuando viste que se estaba haciendo tarde?".

Alice se echó a reír. "Yo no quería interrumpir tu genialidad".

Los ojos de Bella rápidamente brillaron hacia mí. Por alguna razón ella se sonrojó.

"Debo de dar miedo", se rió, rascando nerviosamente la parte de atrás de la oreja de Jake.

La miré. Su pelo era un desastre, estaba anudado al azar sobre su cabeza en un moño descuidado, mechones sueltos salían por todo el lugar. Tenía una raya de pintura verde atravesando su mejilla, y sus manos estaban llenas de pintura. Su camiseta, así como sus pantalones de chándal, estaban teñidos con una multitud de colores, como un arco iris.

"Te ves... muy bien", suspiré.

Perfecta. Hermosa. Maravillosa. Al igual que la artista que siempre había imaginado que serías.

De repente, yo era muy consciente del silencio que nos rodeaba, el único sonido que se oía era Jake jadeando mientras saltaba arriba y abajo, pidiendo a gritos la atención de Bella.  
>Me aclaré la garganta y me volví hacia Alice.<p>

"He traído algo para la cena". Levanté mi mano derecha y saqué la botella de Merlot que había estado sosteniendo.

Alice se acercó cautelosamente y la cogió. Ella sonrió tímidamente. "Gracias, Edward..."

Y aunque yo sólo había visto a Alice en dos ocasiones, la sonrisa no era la típica sonrisa de Alice.

"¿Algún problema con el Merlot?", le pregunté, levantando una ceja.

"Bueno...", Bella respondió por ella. "No somos muy bebedoras de vino en este lugar", se encogió de hombros. "Pero lo podemos enfriar para ti y para Emmett si vosotros-"

Con un sonrisa torcida, levanté mi mano izquierda. "Bueno, entonces, ¿cómo te sientes con algunas buenas y viejas cervezas?". Le pregunté, sosteniéndolas en el caso de que hubieran pasado desapercibidas.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro hermoso de Bella. "Ahora que lo dices", se rió con ganas. Ella tomó las cervezas de mí y se las llevó con alegría hacia la cocina. La seguí.

Bella puso las cervezas en la nevera, y luego sacó una olla grande, la llenó con agua del grifo, y la puso sobre el fuego. Me apoyé en la pared, mirándola. Jake rebotaba alrededor de ella todo el tiempo.

Finalmente se volvió hacia mí y sonrió antes de arrodillarse delante de Jake y acariciar su piel. La bestia finalmente se quedó quieta.

"¿Has conocido a Jake?", me preguntó.

Me arrodillé delante de ella y de su perro. "Uh, sí... supongo".

Ella me miró y me dio una sonrisa de complicidad. "Jake, ¿has sido un chico malo con Edward?", el chucho gruñó humildemente. Yo sonreí y Bella se rió, dándole una palmada de buena gana. "¿No te ha mordido, no?".

Negué con la cabeza.

"Gracias a Dios", suspiró.

"¿Tiende a hacer eso?", le sonreí torcidamente. "Alice mencionó que había mordido a alguien..."

Ella sonrió tímidamente. "Mordió a Mike la última vez que estuvo aquí".

De repente, me hubiera gustado tener un gran y jugoso filete de quince kilos para habérselo lanzado a Jake.

"Oh", dije mirando a Jake y tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba en las esquinas de mi boca. Extendí la mano para acariciar su cabeza. Me gruñó. Mestizo sucio que no se dejaba tocar.

Bella se rió entre dientes. "Mira, trata de acariciar su espalda, así", sugirió. "Cuando tratas de tocar la cabeza de un animal doméstico este se siente amenazado".

"¿Eso es lo que hizo Mike?". Le pregunté, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió de nuevo. "No. Ni siquiera se acercó lo suficiente como para acariciarlo. Jake sólo se abalanzó sobre él tan pronto como entró por la puerta".

En ese momento no pude reprimir una sonrisa. Me gruñera o no, yo le traería a este mutante un filete gordo la próxima vez.

"No es divertido", dijo ella, riéndose ella misma.

"Si tu lo dices", yo me reí.

Ella me dio una risa gutural, y Jesús, quería saltar por encima de ese perro, poner mi boca sobre la de ella y saborear esa risa con mis labios.

Jake volvió a gruñir.

"Shh", le tranquilizó, acariciándolo con ternura. "Él no va a morderte. Lo prometo", murmuró en voz baja. Una hebra de cabello se cayó delante de su cara y ella lo sopló. Me resistí a la tentación de extender la mano y empujarlo detrás de su oreja. En cambio, poco a poco y tímidamente, me acerqué y coloque la mano derecha sobre el chucho sucio. Jake se puso rígido, y un gruñido estalló en lo más profundo de su pecho.

"Jake", advirtió Bella en voz baja. "Relájate".

La rigidez en los hombros de Jake lentamente se perdió, y yo pasé la mano tentativamente hacia atrás y hacia adelante en su espalda. Mi mano tropezó con la de Bella, enviándome una corriente de calor por mi brazo.

"Ahí lo tienes", susurró Bella en voz baja, mirándome. Nuestras manos se mantuvieron frotándose la una contra la otra. "Ahora tú y Jake sois amigos".

La miré mientras acariciaba distraídamente al perro, mientras que mi único pensamiento era cómo en el mundo iba a evitar no besarla por el resto de la noche. Jesús, ¿cómo iba yo a manejar este asunto de amistad con ella, si ni siquiera podía estar en su presencia durante cinco minutos sin querer tomarla entre mis brazos?

Bella se mordió el labio, me miraba con nerviosismo, como si de alguna manera pudiera sentir mi lucha interior para mantener las manos en mí mismo, o más allá de la piel de este perro. Ella volvió a mirar al chucho.

"¿Ves Jake?", dijo en voz baja, "No hay razón para odiar a todos los varones que pasan por esa puerta".

"Jake no odia a todos los varones que pasan por esa puerta", se rió Alice, saltando a la cocina y abriendo la nevera. Sacó un par de cervezas y las colocó sobre el mostrador antes de coger una para ella y saltar al mostrador. "Él sólo odia a Mike", se rió ella, volviendo a sonreír dulcemente a Bella.

Bella sonrió. "Alice".

Alice rodó los ojos, abriendo una cerveza. "Es broma".

Cuando Bella miró hacia abajo, Alice me miró y con la boca me dijo: "No, no es broma".

Yo apreté los labios para no reírme.

Bella se levantó. "Voy a ir a darme una ducha rápida". Miró a la olla de agua. "Estaré en siete minutos y medio".

Solté un bufido. "Sí, me gustaría ver eso", bromeé.

"¿Ah, sí?", dijo alzando una ceja. "Pues mírame".

Nos miramos el uno al otro, ni un movimiento.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Sí?"

Miré el reloj colgado en la pared. "Te quedan siete minutos".

Ella sonrió y rápidamente se volvió para irse.

"¿Bella?"

Se dio la vuelta. "¿Sí?"

"Date prisa".

Ella sonrió ampliamente. "Lo haré".

La vi salir, y una vez que se perdió de vista, me dirigí hacia la olla de agua con una enorme sonrisa, sólo entonces recordé que Alice estaba sentada en el mostrador. Ella me observó con curiosidad, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, ella saltó del mostrador y cogió la cerveza, saliendo poco a poco de la cocina con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Siete minutos más tarde, Bella salió de su habitación de nuevo, descalza y vestida con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta sencilla de color rosa que ponía de manifiesto la forma en que el calor de la ducha había enrojecido sus mejillas.

Yo había estado admirando los cuadros colgados en las paredes de la sala principal, mientras que Rosalie continuaba torturando a mi hermano en el sofá, y Jasper y Alice se susurraban cosas en voz baja, en la cocina.

Bella, poco a poco llegó a estar a mi lado. Me miró y luego volvió a mirar hacia el cuadro en la pared. "Tu trabajo es... inspirador", suspiré.

Ella rió entre dientes ligeramente. "Gracias. Aunque este no es de mis favoritos". Se encogió un hombro. "Pero con ellos obtuve la mayoría de los elogios en la escuela".

"¿Cuáles son tus favoritos?"

Se mordió el labio. "Bueno, mi obra favorita es una colección que comencé hace mucho tiempo. No había trabajado en ella desde hacía tiempo, pero últimamente...", ella me miró y sonrió, antes de mirar hacia abajo rápidamente. Yo podría haber jurado que se sonrojaba. "He encontrado una nueva inspiración".

"¿Es en la que estabas trabajando esta noche?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin dar más detalles.

"Me gusta mucho la escena de la pradera", dije, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia uno de los cuadros. "¿Es un lugar real o sólo de tu imaginación?".

"Oh, es un lugar real", confirmó mirando la pintura. "Está en Forks. En realidad, este también es uno de mis favoritos".

Me volví para mirarla de nuevo. "¿Este lugar está en Forks? Nunca lo he visto".

"Está a veinte minutos saliendo desde detrás de mi casa". Hizo una pausa. "Cuando yo era niña, solía ir allí cada vez que había un raro día soleado, y sólo me sentaba... y pensaba...", ella estudió la pintura, pensativa.

"¿Qué piensas?", le pregunté.

Ella sonrió con tristeza. "En muchas cosas... lugares... personas...", se detuvo bruscamente y sacudió la cabeza. "Será mejor que vaya a ver la olla de agua".

Y con eso, ella entró en la cocina y me dejó preguntándome en qué lugares y en qué gente pensaba en la pradera verde y exuberante en su pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Me parece que vais a tener que tener un poco de paciencia... aún quedan unos cuantos capitulos hasta el final de la historia (tiene 24), asi que... es mejor que lo lleveis con calma, jajaja, porque todavía pueden pasar muchas cosas.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**anita cullen, beakis, Spookypau, Tutzy Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, LeidaJim, EdithCullen71283, TereCullen, foronda, Ginegine, Heart on Winter, lexa0619, Elisita, deandramari, joli Cullen, Sisi bunny, Meli8114, Marianixcr, anamart05, akako Cullen, MaxiPau, ogda1975, andreita correa, Pamelita, akako cullen, Sweet Angel186, Solchizz, PalitoCullen, Naemii, Mon de Cullen, Kaami Annie Cullen, lizco2, JadeCullenMasen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, roberta Cullen lakentsb, vivi SR, isabela 91, Black, claudi17, Inkdestiny, Bite Me Sr Cullen, danisanchez, Claudhia Lady Cullen, eddieIlove, CocoBlush, kris, Rose Nightmare, arcoiris cullen, Seiya-Moon, Cullen Vigo, and cullen, Shibubi, Giovanna Tey, Sarah-Crish Cullen, soffiswan, Pamrodriguez, Solchizz, Angie Cullen Hale, Sayuri1980, pekascullen, Alblurs, janalez, MillaPattzn, TereCullen, Pam Malfoy Black, Haunted Cullen, RoxCM, nikki zav, ma pau cullen, LeidaJim, Lowrense, lexa0619, gbyaln, fer93vulturi, Nurysh, lupita calvo, Iare, Sonitha Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, kote, Sisi bunny, nina, anni eska, elena robsten. Si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado que con tanto nombre me mareo, jejeje.**


	10. La venganza de los empollones

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Bueno os dejo el capi rápido que voy a ver a los actores poner sus huellas en cemento, que va ya mismo, jejeje.**

**Capítulo 10 -****La venganza de los ****empollones**

Bella hizo una deliciosa cena de pasta Carbonara, con pan de ajo y una ensalada fresca. Nos sentamos todos a comer y a beber cervezas, mientras que Jake se comía su dura comida de perro de su plato en la esquina, cada pocos minutos nos miraba con envidia y me hacía reír. Posteriormente limpiamos y bebimos unas pocas cervezas más. Por el tiempo que duró la cena, todos estuvimos bastante tranquilos.

"¿Qué vamos a ver esta noche?", Emmett preguntó una vez que todos nos acomodamos en los diferentes asientos alrededor del televisor. Él convenientemente había terminado en uno de los sofás de dos plazas con Rosalie, mientras que Alice y Jasper estaban en otro. Sonreí y me extendí por toda la alfombra.

"Bueno, el tema de esta noche es de los años ochenta", Bella me miró rápidamente, poniendo un disco brillante en el Blu-Ray antes de coger dos almohadas y lanzarme una a mí. Ella se colocó a mi lado y se acostó en el suelo encima de su estómago. Yo cogí mi almohada e hice lo mismo. "Así que nuestra película es el Club del Desayuno, con Molly Ringwald, Anthony Michael Hall y Judd Nelson".

Emmett se quedó mudo por unos momentos.

"¿Estás... estás jugando conmigo Bella? Porque si lo estás es simplemente cruel". Bella frunció las cejas mientras sonreía divertida. La cabeza de Emmett se fue hacia mí. "¿Tú sabías esto?"

"Lo sospechaba".

En un tono serio, como si estuviera discutiendo la deuda nacional, Emmett exclamó: "Molly Ringwald es, sin excepción, lo mejor que salió de los años ochenta".

Toda la sala estalló en un escándalo.

"¡Por supuesto que no!", Rose gritó. "¿Emilio Estévez y Kiefer Sutherland en Young Guns? ¡Ahora es malditamente caliente!". Se abanicó. "¡Y ni siquiera estoy hablando de Young Guns 2! Esa mierda hizo a Christian Slater demasiado-"

"¡No, no, no, no!", Alice le retiró la palabra, sentándose recta. "Young Guns 2 salió en 1990, por lo que no cuenta porque estamos hablando de los años ochenta". Se relajó en el sofá. "Mira a Rob Lowe y a Andrew McCarthy en Class. ¡Woohoo!", levantó el puño. "¡Mis hombres!".

"No", respondió Jasper. "¿Kelly LeBrock en Weird Science como una muñeca que cobra vida? ¡Mierda, yo estuve experimentando con las Barbies de Rose, tratando de que cobraran vida durante semanas después de eso!".

"Say Anything", dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos el uno al otro.

Bella se mordió el labio y me dio una sonrisa tímida. "John Cusack, teniendo una oportunidad y preguntándole a la solitaria Skye, incluso cuando nadie pensaba que él tendría una oportunidad. Eso es un clásico". Volvió sus ojos a la pantalla del televisor. "Pero cuando se encuentra fuera de la ventana de ella, en el capó de su coche, con el equipo de sonido a todo volumen y Peter Gabriel cantando a todo volumen, tiene que ser uno de los momentos más románticos de la pantalla de todos los tiempos". Volvió sus ojos de color marrón hacia mí. "¿Qué crees, Edward?".

¿Cómo podía decirle que cada vez que había visto esa película, era la cara de ella la que había visto en lugar de la de Skye? ¿Y que siempre me había preguntado cómo serían las cosas si hubiera tenido las pelotas de John Cusack y la hubiera invitado a salir en la escuela secundaria?

"Creo... creo que Skye era una chica caliente en su día", sonreí.

Ella sonrió y volvió a mirar la televisión. "Sí. Sí, supongo que lo era".

Entonces Rosalie comenzó diciendo lo injusto que era que los hombres fueran mejores que las mujeres, siendo más mayores.

"Quiero decir, mira a todos los chicos que acabamos de mencionar. Cada uno de ellos es más caliente ahora que cuando actuaba siendo adolescente".

"Algunos chicos tardan más en hacerse guapos", se encogió Alice. "Basta con mirar a Anthony Michael Hall", dijo señalando hacia la pantalla. "¿Quién hubiera pensado que alguna vez sería un bombón? ¡Estoy segura de que ha sido una dulce venganza!".

"Anthony Michael Hall siempre ha hecho de empollón", se rió Jasper.

"¡Pero era un empollón adorable!", Alice lo defendió.

El giro en la conversación hacia los empollones empezó a hacerme sentir incómodo. Mantuve mi cara en blanco y los ojos fijos en el televisor.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Alice", dijo Bella en voz baja, también con los ojos fijos en la pantalla del televisor.

Rosalie soltó un bufido. "Sí, vale. Basta con mirarle a él", se rió, señalando hacia la pantalla. "¡Todo ese pelo salvaje y el acné! ¡Dime quien hubiera salido con él en la escuela secundaria!".

"Yo lo hubiera hecho", dijo Bella con firmeza. "Como Alice dice, algunos chicos se hacen más guapos un poco más tarde, pero incluso en sus... etapas difíciles, puedes ver más de ellos. Puedes ver en sus..." - dudó - "de todos modos, a veces sólo es hablar por hablar", sus ojos nunca se movieron de la pantalla.

"Bueno, es una vergüenza que Anthony Michael Hall no fuera a la escuela secundaria contigo, Bella", Rosalie bromeó.

"Sí. Sí lo es", sonrió Bella.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho. Yo no podría haber apartado la mirada de la pantalla ni aunque una barra de hierro hubiera intentado mover mi cabeza hacia un lado. Mi mente volaba.

"De todos modos", dijo Emmett, "John Hughes era un genio como director. He visto todas sus películas docenas de veces".

Asentí distraídamente, de acuerdo con Emmett y ansioso por el cambio de tema.

Rosalie le miró a él y luego a mí y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Docenas de veces? En serio, no sé cómo alguno de los dos hubiera llegado a ser alguien si no fuera por vuestras caras bonitas".

Fuera de mi periferia vi a Emmett acercarse a Rosalie en el sofá, inclinándose a su oído y susurrándole lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiéramos oírle.

"Debo estar haciendo algo bien, te tengo aquí conmigo esta noche, ¿no?"

Ella resopló y se cruzó de brazos frente a ella, pero incluso con las luces apagadas y desde mi posición en el suelo, pude ver su pecho subiendo y bajando.

"Mmmm", dijo Emmett con aire de suficiencia, alejándose. Rosalie exhaló en voz alta.

Y entonces la película llegó a la parte favorita de Emmett. Nos gritó a todos que nos calláramos, y traté de suponer que Bella no me había confundido con lo que había comentado.

oooooooooo

Eran más de las una de la mañana cuando los créditos finales aparecieron en la pantalla. Para toda la mierda que Emmett había hablado de la película, él estaba profundamente dormido en el sofá. Y para toda la mierda que Rosalie había hablado, ella estaba también durmiendo junto a él con la cabeza en su hombro. Jasper y Alice también roncaban en su sofá de dos plazas, envueltos uno alrededor del otro de una manera totalmente dolorosa. Y Jake... Jake roncaba tranquilamente junto a Bella, su piel subía y bajaba lentamente con cada respiración profunda. Cada pocos segundos daba un gruñido en voz baja, a la defensiva, incluso en su sueño.

Durante la primera mitad de la película, mi mente estuvo en una total y absoluta crisis, preguntándose qué habían querido decir exactamente esos comentarios anteriores de Bella sobre los empollones. Pero entonces, mientras la película avanzaba, me di cuenta de cómo lo estaba llevando. Quiero decir, mierda, por lo que ella había dicho sobre Anthony Michael Hall en la escuela secundaria, el tipo era una estrella de cine de mierda. ¿Cómo diablos podía tener eso un significado personal? Me regañé internamente. Dios, me estaba volviendo loco.

Y si bien era cierto que ese hecho me había picado un poco, también sirvió para calmarme. Yo respiré hondo y solté el aire, el alivio me inundó. Porque la alternativa podría haber sido que yo hubiera tenido una oportunidad en la escuela secundaria, y de alguna manera la habría jodido. Eso me hubiera matado.

Sintiéndome más relajado ahora, Bella y yo dejamos de prestar atención durante la última mitad de la película. Hablamos de todo y de nada. Ella me contó un poco más sobre su vida en Nueva York, lo que Columbia había sido para ella, algunos de los amigos que había hecho, algunos de los puestos de trabajo que había tenido. Bella había recibido una beca parcial para Columbia, y entre su padre, los préstamos para estudiantes y sus puestos de trabajo a tiempo parcial, se pagó la otra mitad de la carrera. Sin embargo, Columbia no era barata, y aunque ella nunca lo dijera directamente, tenía la sensación de que debía un dineral en préstamos que utilizó para pagar la escuela para su educación. Así que hablamos un poco más, y aunque el nombre de Mike apareció una o dos veces, su nombre, en nuestras conversaciones, no fue tan prominente como me temía.

Hablé con ella sobre mi tiempo en la Universidad de Washington, sobre las clases que había dado, algunas de las cosas que había hecho durante esos cuatro años, dejando de lado la parte en la que había ido a esa maldita juerga el segundo año de universidad. Le conté cómo Emmett y yo empezamos en Eclipse. Todo tipo de cosas. Y así, a la luz de la TV, que estaba congelada en la pantalla del menú que ponía 'No te olvides de mí', Bella y yo pasamos horas hablando y riéndonos en voz baja, sólo haciéndonos más amigos.

"¿Cuándo...?" - Me preguntó en un momento dado, tocando su cara - "Quiero decir, ¿cuándo...?"

"¿Cuando se aclaró mi cara?"

Ella sonrió tímidamente y asintió con la cabeza.

"En el segundo año de universidad. Un día estaban allí, y al siguiente, ya se habían ido".

Me sostuvo la mirada, el resplandor de la pantalla iluminaba sus ojos oscuros y su silueta contra la oscuridad de la habitación. Y luego, lentamente, movió la mano de su cara y la colocó suavemente sobre la mía, pasando sus suaves dedos por mi mejilla, hasta llegar a la mandíbula y luego a mi otra mejilla. Sus ojos se trasladaban a todas las partes de mi cara que sus dedos acariciaban, y mi cara hormigueaba en todas las partes que sus manos y sus ojos tocaban. Cuando llegó a un punto en mi ojo derecho, los dedos se detuvieron. Poco a poco, acarició ese punto de ida y vuelta.

"Es una cicatriz", susurré. "Por el… acné". Era pequeña, apenas se notaba, pero ella la había encontrado. "Tengo otra en la sien izquierda".

Ella asintió y sonrió. "Lo sé. Quiero decir" - dijo rápidamente - "me he dado cuenta de las dos". Se mordió el labio y me miró con sus ojos chocolate. "Creo que están... muy bien ahora. Te dan… carácter. De lo contrario tu cara sólo sería demasiado perfecta", se rió alegremente.

"Sí, y nadie quiere ser demasiado perfecto", bromeé.

"Sí, eso sería extraño", se rió en voz baja. "Al igual que un vampiro o algo así".

De pronto se acercó y me cogió la mano, colocándola por encima de su ceja derecha. "Tuve la varicela con diez años y me rasqué, a pesar de todas las advertencias de mi madre", ella sonrió. Le toqué la perfecta imperfección a la ligera, sintiendo más que viendo lo que me estaba diciendo.

Entonces ella tomó mi mano y la arrastró por su rostro lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de mí. Se detuvo en un punto en el borde exterior de sus labios.

Contuve un jadeo.

"Tengo una aquí también", susurró, mirándome fijamente.

Mi dedo se congeló en la esquina de su boca. Mi corazón se aceleró. Poco a poco, moví mi dedo índice, sintiendo la cicatriz casi invisible desde hacía una década.

"Lo siento", le susurré. "Yo... nunca antes me había dado cuenta de ellas".

"Tal vez nunca has mirado lo suficientemente cerca como para verlas".

"Yo no creía que fuera posible mirar más cerca".

Oí una corta y aguda respiración, sus ojos se abrieron pero luego se redujeron repentinamente. Bruscamente ella frunció los labios y luego me dio una mirada llena de frustración.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Me fijé en su cara, sus ojos eran oscuros casi negros en la habitación con poca luz, la luz vacilante de la TV le hacía brillar como una visión, como un ángel luminoso. Sus labios se separaron un poco y cuando me miró fijamente, su lengua rosada salió como una flecha para humedecer el labio superior. Poco a poco, mi dedo pasó suavemente a través de su labio inferior, mientras mis ojos iban y venían entre su labio y sus ojos.

"Edward..." - ella respiró - "... en la escuela secundaria, ¿por qué tú…?"

"Mierda Alice", se quejó de repente Jasper. "¡Tienes que levantarte cariño! ¡Mi espalda me está matando!".

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon y se alejaron como un flash, dejando mi mano en el aire. La dejé caer y me puse también de pie.

oooooooooo

_En algún momento, ella ha dejado a la niña atrás  
>Y se ha convertido en una mujer ahora<br>Se levantó y salió de su ciudad natal, sí, ahora está trabajando en la Bahía_  
><em>porque ella es una mujer ahora<em>

_Sí, yo lo veo en sus ojos_  
><em>Lo veo en la forma en la que sus dedos vuelan<em>  
><em>No son dedos largos los que pintan sobre el papel<em>  
><em>Ella tiene el mundo como si fuera su lienzo<em>  
><em>Porque baby, ella es ahora una hermosa mujer<em>

_Y la miro y espero y ruego_  
><em>Y me pregunto si es demasiado tarde<em>  
><em>Porque baby, ahora eres una mujer<em>

Dejé mi guitarra y miré por la ventana de mi dormitorio. Las nubes de la mañana en algún momento habían dado forma a las lluvias que se esperaban por la tarde. Miré a la guitarra y poco a poco la volví a coger, tocando algunos acordes, todavía maravillado por la forma en la que las cuerdas se sentían entre las puntas de mis dedos. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero era como andar en bicicleta, era algo que nunca se olvidaba. La guitarra se sentía como en casa en mis brazos, como lo había hecho la última vez que la sostuve. Y las palabras fluían con facilidad, era sólo el final lo que se me escapaba ahora. Suspiré y me puse de pie, apoyando la guitarra contra la esquina y caminando hacia la ventana.

Un par de días habían pasado desde la noche de películas en casa de Alice y de Bella, tiempo suficiente para poner las cosas en perspectiva. Habían pasado casi tres días desde que Bella me había mostrado sus pequeñas cicatrices. Estaba oscuro. Habíamos tomado unas cuantas cervezas y... y bueno, fue básicamente eso. Una vez más, eso lo había convertido en más de lo que había sido realmente.

Me pasé una mano por el pelo, frustrado, viendo como las gotas de lluvia gris se golpeaban contra la ventana. Las palabras habían dejado de fluir hacía poco y tuve la sensación de que sabía lo que necesitaba. ¿Cuál era la cantidad de tiempo aceptable que un amigo debía esperar para llamar a otro y decirle hola?

La respuesta se convirtió en un punto discutible, porque en algún momento estaba marcando su número.

Bella parecía molesta cuando lo cogió.

"¿Todo bien?". Le pregunté.

Ella suspiró. "No". Hizo una pausa. "Yo tenía otra entrevista hoy, en una galería de arte en Bellevue. Gracias Sra. Swan, su trabajo es impresionante, su expediente de la escuela es increíble. Pero realmente estábamos buscando a alguien que haya tenido más experiencia, que pueda llevar a una clientela leal con él, bla, bla, bla, bla, etc, etc.", imitaba a su entrevistador.

"Bella, estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo. He visto tu trabajo y es increíble. Alguien te-"

"Gracias Edward, pero..."

"Pero, ¿qué?"

Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

"Nada".

Las palabras salieron antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de pensar en ellas plenamente. "Oye, ¿por qué no... vamos a hacer algo... a liberar la mente de las cosas por un tiempo? Suena como que necesitas una distracción".

Ella soltó un bufido. "Liberar mi mente de las cosas. Si todo fuera así de simple..."

Fruncí el ceño. "Bella, qué-"

Ella suspiró de nuevo. "Edward, no te preocupes por mí. ¿Sabes qué? No pensar en las cosas por un tiempo realmente suena como una gran idea. ¿Qué tienes en mente?".

Así es como terminamos en el Mercado Pike Place, en una tarde perezosa. La lluvia de la tarde caía suavemente sobre nuestras cabezas, mojándonos el pelo y las chaquetas. Pero habiendo crecido en Forks, a ninguno de nosotros podría habernos importado menos. Mientras que otros caminaban con paraguas abiertos, corriendo hacia atrás y hacia adelante para salir de la lluvia, nosotros paseábamos por el muelle, hablando y riéndonos, deteniéndonos en la calle a ver espectáculos ocasionales de malabares, desde cuchillos afilados para pescar hasta bailes a todo volumen con unos enormes altavoces.

Cuando la lluvia finalmente comenzó a caer fuerte, nos fuimos del mercado del pescado y dimos un paseo por el patio de butacas, mirando la lluvia toda borrosa lanzándose fuerte contra las ventanas, y sonando fuerte contra el muelle. Y hablamos y nos reímos un poco más...

"¡Para!". Bella se rió en un momento dado, dejando su sándwich de salmón de nuevo en su plato. "¡Emmett no hizo eso!".

"Sí lo hizo". Me reí. "Yo no lo haría".

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió más fuerte, y yo me estrujé el cerebro para pensar en algo más que pudiera decir para hacerla reír de esa manera otra vez. Finalmente la risa se apagó, y ella se encontró con mis ojos, sus ojos todavía estaban brillantes por la risa.

"Me gustaría haberlo visto". Ella suspiró. "¿No sientes como si nos conociéramos desde siempre, a pesar de que desde que desde que nos reencontramos sólo hemos quedado un par de veces?"

Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

"Sólo desearía que... que nos hubiéramos encontrado antes". Ella sonrió con tristeza y tomó un sorbo de su café.

"Bueno, nos hemos reencontrado ahora, y no te preocupes, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para ver a Emmett hacer el ridículo de nuevo", bromeé.

Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con mi mirada. "Sí. Sí, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo". Algo sobre la forma en la que lo dijo me provocó un escalofrío.

Cuando la tormenta finalmente desapareció, desafiamos una vez más al clima inconstante de Seattle, y nos fuimos en un viaje en ferry hasta Bainbridge Island. Nos pusimos de pie uno al lado del otro, cerca de la barandilla, mirando los altos edificios del centro de Seattle cada vez más y más pequeños, mientras las casas de la playa de la isla de Bainbridge se acercaban. A mitad de camino a la isla, el raro sol de Seattle hizo su aparición, mientras una llovizna fría continuaba cayendo, y el resultado fue un arco iris sobre la Bahía Puget, reflejándose en las aguas grises, haciendo que la bahía brillara como miles de joyas.

"Bella, mira a la-"

Cuando la miré, ella me miraba con una intensidad que me dejó sin aliento. Ella me observaba sin pedir disculpas, sin pestañear. Después de unos momentos, las comisuras de su boca se torcieron hacia arriba.

"Lo siento", se rió humildes. "Yo estaba… dibujando".

"¿Dibujando?", le sonreí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con esa intensa mirada en sus ojos. "El sol se pone detrás de ti", dijo en voz baja, "y tu pelo captura la luz, destacando todos y cada uno de los mechones de tu pelo color bronce. Las casas de Bainbridge están bañadas de un resplandor naranja, y el arco iris envía un prisma de todos los colores en el cielo. Y la forma en la que te ves alrededor de todo eso... el asombro en tu cara... esa inocencia". Ella suspiró. "Tú eres… quiero decir, es una belleza impresionante, y yo tenía que dibujarlo", ella se tocó la sien con un dedo.

Tragué con dificultad. "¿Así que haces eso? ¿Dibujas cosas en tu mente?"

"A veces". Ella se encogió de hombros con timidez y bajó los ojos, sus largas pestañas aleteaban suavemente sobre sus pómulos.

"A veces..." - empecé - "a veces veo algo tan... perfecto, y las cuerdas aparecen solas en mi cabeza, antes de que yo pueda tocarlas o ponerles palabras".

Levantó su cabeza de nuevo y sonrió. "Entonces tú me entiendes".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Sí, te entiendo".

Durante el resto del viaje en ferry nos quedamos un al lado del otro en silencio, escuchando el suave oleaje moviéndose contra el ferry, y las gaviotas en el cielo llamándose unas a otras. Pero era un silencio cómodo, y nuestros brazos descansaban el uno contra el otro mientras nos aferrábamos a la barandilla. Cada pocos segundos, echaba un vistazo a Bella. Sus ojos permanecían en una línea recta, en la puesta de sol y en las cristalinas aguas grises, tenía una mirada de concentración total en su rostro.

Ella todavía estaba dibujando. Y yo... bueno, yo encontré los acordes y las palabras que habían estado ausentes en mi canción esta mañana.

oooooooooo

La luna hizo su aparición en el camino de vuelta a mi coche desde la terminal del ferry. Los abrigos estaban empapados por un día rodeado de agua, y ambos caminábamos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Bella me miró, honrándome con una amplia sonrisa. "Esto ha sido, en serio, lo más divertido que he hecho en años. Gracias, Edward", dijo Bella. "Cuando me llamaste hoy... bueno, me sentía bastante deprimida. Pero estar contigo aquí… siempre has sido capaz de hacerme sentir como yo misma de nuevo".

Yo sonreí. "Tienes el mundo en tus manos, Bella. No deberías permitir que nada te deprimiera". Le golpeé con el codo de broma.

"El mundo entero en mis manos...", repitió, en gran parte con el mismo tono que había usado en el teléfono. Miró hacia arriba, con una mirada lejana en los ojos. "Edward, ¿has sentido alguna vez como, como que el mundo sólo conspira contra ti? No importa lo que hagas, ni cuántos caminos trates de abrir por ti mismo, sólo hay uno que no está bloqueado, pero simplemente no es ese el que... "

Una vez más sentí un escalofrío en la espalda. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Bella?"

Ella respiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire lentamente. Se rió, pero me pareció una risa vacía y hueca.

"Olvídalo. Sólo estoy siendo sombría. Me traes hasta aquí para relajarme y divertirme y yo estoy desanimada total". Se detuvo de repente y se volvió hacia mí, cogiendo mi mano y apretándola, más fuerte de lo que yo hubiera pensado que sus pequeñas manos eran capaces de apretar.

"Quiero que sepas, Edward... que estoy... muy agradecida de que nos encontráramos de nuevo. Nuestra amistad significó mucho para mí en la escuela secundaria y siempre he deseado... bueno, siempre me he preguntado cómo la vida se había comportado contigo".

Me sostuvo la mirada, e instintivamente extendí mi mano y tomé la otra de ella. Sus manos estaban cálidas, a pesar del frío y de la lluvia. Y nos quedamos allí, en medio de la calle, con nuestras manos una alrededor de la otra. Quería decirle que yo también había pensado en ella, a pesar de lo difícil que había sido obligar a mi memoria a ponerla en el fondo de mi mente. Que su rostro había sido siempre la última imagen que veía cuando me quedaba dormido, y la primera cuando despertaba a la luz de la mañana.

"Bella, yo...". Busqué las palabras adecuadas, pero su anillo de compromiso se frotó contra el interior de la palma de mi mano, y bien podría haber estado frotándose contra mi garganta.

Se mordió el labio. "Tú novia es una chica muy afortunada, Edward", se rió Bella a la ligera.

Y así, ella me devolvió a la realidad. Desprendió sus manos de las mías y empezó a caminar de nuevo. "Tú y... Victoria debéis hacer un montón de cosas divertidas aquí en Seattle". Ella sacudió la cabeza hacia el muelle que había dejado detrás de nosotros.

Pensé en la fría mirada que me había dado en el trabajo durante el último par de noches. E incluso antes de eso, ¿cuándo Victoria y yo alguna vez íbamos a compartir un día como el que Bella y yo habíamos compartido hoy? Nuestra relación consistía en Eclipse, y en largas noches dando vueltas en la cama de uno o del otro.

"Sí. Sí, Victoria es un gran fan de la diversión", sonreí yo. Bella se rió nerviosamente.

Y entonces la curiosidad masoquista sacó lo mejor de mí. "Así que... ¿qué hacíais para divertiros tú y Mike cuando tú vivías en Nueva York?"

Bella parpadeó un par de veces, y luego se volvió para mirar a sus pies mientras hablaba.

"Oh, ya sabes... cosas típicas de Nueva York". Miró hacia arriba y hacia delante. "Íbamos mucho al teatro. Mike recibía entradas de los clientes para un montón de espectáculos. Íbamos a restaurantes con sus colegas, a lugares agradables, aunque a veces no estaba segura de lo que estaba comiendo", se rió con ansiedad. "Le ayudaba a organizar un par de fiestas para su jefe. Haciendo algunos aperitivos y platos bonitos. Bebíamos un poco de vino". Ella hizo una mueca. "Íbamos a fiestas organizadas por sus colegas y clientes".

Solté un bufido. "Eso suena más a parte de su carrera que a divertirse".

Ella no respondió. Caminamos en silencio por unos incómodos minutos.

"El trabajo de Mike... es muy exigente. Ha trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde está". Contuve el rodar los ojos. "Es uno de los más jóvenes ejecutivos de su compañía", continuó Bella, en un tono alto destinado a ser de orgullo. "La construcción de la carrera es importante. Es decir, tú debes saber cómo va. Eres dueño de tu propio club. Estoy segura que sabes los sacrificios que implica el ser un exitoso hombre de negocios".

Me acerqué a su mano para detenerla. Ella se dio la vuelta con cautela.

"Algunos sacrificios no valen la pena, Bella". Las palabras del otro día de Emmett volvieron a mí. 'Nosotros compramos ese lugar para divertirnos, no para que funcionara como un banco de Wall Street'.

"Aunque tengas o no éxito en los negocios" - me encontré con su mirada - "hay algunas cosas que son infinitamente más importantes. Es algo de lo que estoy empezando a darme cuenta, y espero... realmente espero que Mike se dé cuenta de eso, porque no te mereces menos".

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio. "Él lo hace".

Asentí con la cabeza. Mi dolía el pecho. Nos dirigimos a su casa en silencio.

oooooooooo

Bella me invitó a cenar para probar algunos de los productos frescos que habíamos recogido en el mercado del agricultor en el Pike Place. Nos recibió en la puerta un emocionado Jake, meneando la cola y sacando la lengua. Saltó hacia Bella, reclamando su atención tan pronto como entramos. Y cualquier progreso que él y yo podríamos haber hecho hacía unos días, había desaparecido con la memoria a corto plazo de Jake, porque tan pronto como él puso los ojos en mí, un gruñido brotó de su pecho. Sin embargo, yo extendí mi mano para tratar de acariciarlo como Bella me había enseñado, pero él volvió sus ojos negros hacia mí con un gruñido que decía claramente: 'Ni siquiera pienses en tocarme, gilipollas'. Retiré mi mano.

Bella se rió entre dientes. "No te preocupes. Acabarás gustándole".

"Hmm", le dijo simplemente, no muy convencido.

"¿B, eres tú?", Alice dijo en voz alta.

"Sí Al, soy yo", respondió Bella mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina.

"He estado llamándote", dijo Alice. La oímos arrastrar los pies mientras que Bella y yo abríamos la comida. "Quería decirte que no voy a estar en casa para cenar esta noche". Ella se rió. "Jasper se ha tomado la noche libre y he decidido que ya le he hecho esperar al pobre el tiempo suficiente. Quiero decir, no ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero maldita sea, ya sabemos dónde nos dirigimos. En este punto es sólo un castigo cruel e inusual y juro que si yo no le dejo entrar en mis pantalones, creo que ambos vamos a tener una combustión espontánea. Así que estoy mirando la ropa interior de Victoria Secrets, y voy a dejar a Jasper totalmente... mierda, Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?", chilló, sus ojos se abrieron más cuando me vio en la cocina, apoyado en el mostrador con los brazos cruzados delante de mí.

Le sonreí. "Conseguir oír como suenan realmente las chicas cuando los hombres no están alrededor".

Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia mí, y luego estalló en risas y se encogió de hombros.

"Sí, sí, somos tan calientes como los hombres. Así que ya sabes. Y Bella, si pudiera tomar prestada esa blusa azul que hice para ti, esa con las mangas sueltas, me vendría muy bien", terminó sin pedir disculpas.

Bella se rió entre dientes. "Ves, Alice. A pesar de que no suena como que vayas a dejártela puesta por mucho tiempo", murmuró en voz baja, volviéndose hacia el mostrador y desempaquetando sus productos frescos.

Me reí y salí a la sala principal, admirando las luces de la ciudad desde las ventanas - mi propio apartamento daba al agua - cuando una pintura que no había estado allí un par de noches atrás me llamó la atención. Alice salió de la habitación de Bella, vistiendo una blusa de color azul que, si bien le quedaba bien a ella, yo estaba seguro de que probablemente se veía mil veces mejor en Bella. Estaba a punto de caminar hacia mí, pero luego dio marcha atrás rápidamente.

"Bonito, ¿no?", dijo en voz baja, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la pintura.

"Sí, lo es". Estuve de acuerdo. "¿Por qué lo llama Ventanas?". Le pregunté, señalando el nombre y la fecha en la esquina inferior izquierda.

"Ese es el nombre de esta colección", explicó. "Ya hizo este diseño antes. Realmente no recuerdo muy bien por qué lo llamó Ventanas ¿Algo sobre las almas...?", pensó en voz alta.

"No creo que ella lo llamara ya así cuando estábamos en la escuela secundaria".

Fuera de mi periferia, vi a Alice girarse hacia mí lentamente.

"¿Tú conoces esta colección?"

Asentí con la cabeza. "Ella ya pintó este diseño en la escuela secundaria. Pero este es más... no sé. Intenso. Tengo uno más pequeño, me lo dio una vez".

Me volví para mirarla directamente. Ella me miraba con la boca abierta. Finalmente se recuperó y volvió a mirar a la pintura y luego a mí, una y otra vez.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté mientras Bella entraba en el pasillo.

"¿Qué pasa chicos?"

Asentí con la cabeza hacia la pintura. "No lo había visto en mucho tiempo".

Ella sonrió. "¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Me acuerdo de muchas cosas", le contesté, recordando sus palabras de la otra noche.

Ella sonrió y asintió lentamente.

"Es más y más sorprendente cada vez que lo veo".

Ella soltó un bufido y me miró fijamente, con los ojos brillantes. "Sí, estoy de acuerdo".

"Oh, Dios mío", murmuró Alice de repente, con los ojos tan anchos como el océano. Bella la miró y sus ojos se ampliaron. "Oh, Dios mío, por supuesto", repitió Alice.

Por alguna razón, Bella tenía una mirada de pánico en su rostro. Alargó el brazo para llegar hasta Alice. "Al, cariño, es mejor que no hagas esperar a Jasper demasiado tiempo. He visto cómo ha estado en estos últimos días y creo que en este momento podría empezar sin ti", bromeó. Alice seguía como una marioneta en una cuerda, pero sus ojos permanecieron fijos en mí hasta que desapareció a la otra habitación.

oooooooooo

Cenamos juntos, escuchando las viejas canciones de Green Day desde el iPod de Bella, así como las nuevas favoritas.

"Así que, ¿cuándo vas a cantar en el micrófono abierto de Nitelock?", Bella me preguntó en broma mientras lavábamos los platos y limpiábamos la cocina. Jake movió la cola al lado de Bella, al parecer condicionado por el hecho de que después de la hora de la cena también era el momento en el que recibía los restos. Chucho consentido. Extendí la mano tentativamente una vez más. Gruñó. Retiré mi mano y Bella se rió entre dientes.

Solté un bufido mientras limpiaba el mostrador en el que nos habíamos sentado y habíamos comido y hablado durante más de una hora. Bella y yo tendríamos que estar de camino hacia nuestros respectivos clubes, aunque normalmente yo ya estaba en el mío desde hacía un par de horas. Pero el trabajo era la última cosa en mi mente.

"¿Cuál es tú obsesión con que cante en Nitelock? ¿Te das cuenta de que podrías crear un conflicto de intereses?".

Ella se echó a reír, sosteniendo un pedazo de pollo para Jake y haciendo que se sentara antes de que ella se lo diera. Con una total falta de dignidad, Jake se sentó en su culo, echando saliva por su boca. Bella le dio de comer el pollo y le acarició la cabeza.

"Buen chico". Volvió su atención hacia mí. "Siempre has tenido una gran voz, Edward. Es una pena que nadie más llegue a escucharte".

"Bueno ¿qué tal si me comprometo a cantar para ti?, seré lo suficientemente bueno". Yo me burlé.

Ella soltó un bufido. "Sí, me hiciste esa promesa una vez y me tuve que presentar en tu casa dos semanas antes de que te fueras de Forks, con una cara triste y una historia inventada acerca de estar en el barrio, para que pudieras mantener tu promesa. ¿Qué tendría que hacer ahora?".

Dejé el líquido de limpiar y me volví hacia ella. "¿Hiciste eso?"

Se quedó inmóvil durante un par de segundos. Luego soltó el plato que tenía en su mano y se volvió hacia mí para mirarme a los ojos, asintió en respuesta.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Yo realmente quería escuchar... ya sabes... esa canción. Pensé que..." - hizo una pausa y miró hacia abajo - "de todos modos...", se fue apagando.

Crucé la habitación hasta que estuve a pocos centímetros de distancia de ella, y puse mis manos sobre sus hombros.  
>Y así, las líneas borrosas de la confusión aparecieron de nuevo. Mis manos se perdieron a lo largo de su clavícula y apreté los dedos contra la parte posterior de su cuello, acariciándolo con suavidad. Ella se tensó por un momento, pero pronto sus hombros se aflojaron y cayeron. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante.<p>

"Edward...", su voz tembló, y yo no podía decir si era una advertencia o una súplica.

"Bella..."

Incapaz de controlarme, avancé lo suficiente como para que yo casi pudiera sentir su corazón latiendo contra el mío. Su cabeza estaba hacia abajo, y sin ningún pensamiento consciente, yo bajé la cabeza, apoyando mi frente en su suave hombro.

Mil y una emociones nadaron caóticamente dentro de mí. Sentí que ella exhalaba fuertemente, y yo rezaba que fuera porque sentía esta atracción magnética, esta necesidad casi insoportable de tocar, de ser tocada, para sentir más allá de lo que jamás había sentido antes. Di una respiración profunda y fui recompensado con su dulce aroma que me rodeaba y me invadía.

"Edward...", ella respiró otra vez, y volvió la cabeza hacia un lado. Sus labios cálidos fueron hasta mi sien, quemándome como un cable de alta tensión, y Jesús, quería decir 'al diablo con ser amigos' y volver la cabeza y besarla. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración profunda.

Y entonces una de sus manos se acercó, y puso la palma contra mi pecho.

"Edward", repitió una vez más, su voz apenas era un susurro, "Yo... no puedo..." - se produjo de repente una profunda tristeza en su voz, pero luego se endureció - "Hay... hay algo que necesito preguntarte..."

"Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, Bella", suspiré, sabiendo que esta vez le daría la verdad. Le daría todo.

Suavemente pero con firmeza, ella me empujó hacia atrás hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Un puñado de emociones se arremolinaron en sus grandes ojos marrones, parpadeaba tan rápido que me hacía imposible leerlas. Ella estaba respirando con dificultad, y al principio, cuando abrió su boca, no salieron las palabras.

"Mike va a estar en la ciudad en un par de días", finalmente murmuró. "Me pidió que te preguntara si desearías tomar una copa con nosotros antes de trabajar. Le gustaría ponerse al día y...", exhaló sin apartar sus ojos marrones de mí.

Todas mis palabras, todas mis esperanzas, se fueron profundamente hacia el olvido. Pero mi rostro se quedó en blanco.

Si la intención de Bella había sido salpicarme en la cara con un gran cubo de fría realidad, entonces ella lo había logrado con creces.

Me aparté de ella, y por una fracción de segundo me pareció ver una expresión de dolor cruzando su cara.

"Tú... no tienes que decir que sí", espetó ella, retorciéndose las manos delante de ella. "Mike sólo pensó que sería bueno para ponerse al día... y..."

Yo había alejado a mi corazón y a mi imaginación otra vez. Hoy había sido un día entre dos amigos, y nada más. Me di cuenta de lo que Bella estaba haciendo.

Ella estaba trazando los límites una vez más, las líneas borrosas hacían que cada vez fuera más difícil ver. Y ella me recordaba que Mike no era sólo un concepto abstracto, un novio en una imagen, representado por nada más que una piedra brillante en su mano izquierda. Él era tan real como si hubiera estado de pie en esta cocina con nosotros, y él iba a venir y quería verme.

En el espacio de dos segundos, sopesé mis opciones. Decir que no y verme como un imbécil. Decir que sí y ver a Mike restregarme en mi cara su condición de futuro marido de Bella Swan. Pero en ese pequeño espacio de un par de segundos, con los ojos de Bella en mí, mordiéndose el labio con ansiedad, una tercera opción apareció en mi mente.

Mostrarle a Mike que Granoso Cullen ya no existía. Que el friki del que se había burlado durante años había desaparecido, y en su lugar había un hombre que podría tener casi todo lo que quisiera.

Pero yo no le dejaría ver qué era lo que quería más que nada y no podía tener. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría verlo retorcerse en ese momento. Verlo sufrir por el hecho de que su novia ahora estaba pasando sus días con Granoso Cullen. Sería la venganza más dulce.

Le sonreí torcidamente. Quedar con Mike. Después de seis largos años.

"Claro, Bella. Claro. Sería genial quedar con Mike".

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:<strong>

**anita cullen, beakis, Spookypau, Tutzy Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, LeidaJim, EdithCullen71283, TereCullen, foronda, Ginegine, Heart on Winter, lexa0619, Elisita, deandramari, joli Cullen, Sisi bunny, Meli8114, Marianixcr, anamart05, akako Cullen, MaxiPau, ogda1975, andreita correa, Pamelita, akako cullen, Sweet Angel186, Solchizz, PalitoCullen, Naemii, Mon de Cullen, Kaami Annie Cullen, lizco2, JadeCullenMasen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, roberta Cullen, lakentsb, vivi SR, isabela 91, Black, claudi17, Inkdestiny, Bite Me Sr Cullen, danisanchez, Claudhia Lady Cullen, eddieIlove, CocoBlush, kris, Rose Nightmare, arcoiris cullen, Seiya-Moon, Cullen Vigo, and cullen, Shibubi, Giovanna Tey, Sarah-Crish Cullen, soffiswan, Pamrodriguez, Solchizz, Angie Cullen Hale, Sayuri1980, pekascullen, Alblurs, janalez, MillaPattzn, TereCullen, Pam Malfoy Black, Haunted Cullen, RoxCM, nikki zav, ma pau cullen, LeidaJim, Lowrense, lexa0619, gbyaln, fer93vulturi, Nurysh, lupita calvo, Iare, Sonitha Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, kote, Sisi bunny, nina, anni eska, elena robsten, Isita Maria, SkyC, escarlataojala, . Si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado que con tanto nombre me mareo, jejeje.**


	11. Intervalo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Este capítulo es un intervalo, un espacio de tiempo entre lo que pasa en el capitulo 10 y el 11.**

**Intervalo – Sueño, un pequeño sueño**

El colchón rebotó ligeramente debajo de mí cuando me retorcí y giré, poniéndome el edredón de plumas de ganso sobre mis hombros y empujando las manos debajo de la almohada. La luz gris pasaba entre mis párpados cerrados alertándome sobre el hecho desagradable de que ya era tarde en la mañana o temprano en la tarde, sí, otro día oscuro y triste en el estado de Washington. Estiré mi cuerpo, sintiendo la frescura de las sabanas bajo mis pies descalzos y mi estómago, y perezosamente me agaché para ajustar mi erección mañanera, encogiéndose por la incomodidad de una noche llena de sueños que me habían dejado así. Yo gemí y me di la vuelta para aliviar un poco la presión de abajo, cuando mis piernas chocaron con algo... algo cálido y suave como la seda que me alcanzó y se envolvió alrededor de mis pantorrillas.

Mis ojos se abrieron.

Acostada a mi lado, sonriendo con timidez, su cabello oscuro extendido ampliamente en toda la almohada y las piernas enredadas con las mías, estaba Bella.

Yo respiró fuerte. "Bella..."

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y se rió. "¿Estabas esperando a alguien más?"

Negué con la cabeza y tragué fuerte, incapaz de formar las palabras. Ella se rió.

"¿Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí?". Susurré, mi mente giraba.

Su sonrisa vaciló, sus ojos color chocolate estaban ansiosos e inseguros. "¿No me quieres aquí, Edward? ¿No sientes lo que yo siento?"

Instintivamente extendió la mano y le tomé la cara entre mis manos. "Siento mucho más, Bella. Es tanto que no tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar".

Lentamente se acercó más a mí, hasta que su cara estuvo tan cerca que podía ver cada uno de los poros de su piel sin defectos y leer cada emoción en sus ojos sin fondo. Tan cerca que el más mínimo movimiento por cualquiera de las partes pondría sus labios en contacto con los míos.

"Vamos a empezar por el principio", murmuró ella, poniendo sus labios contra los míos y sus palabras resonaron a lo largo de todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Me estremecí.

Ella apretó sus labios a los míos, al principio un poco insegura. Fueron abrasadores, pero yo estaba congelado. Tomó mi labio inferior entre los suyos, succionándolo con cuidado y luego alternándolo con el labio superior. Y Dios, sentí como si mi corazón fuera a salir de mi pecho, pero no me podía mover. Era como si un gran peso me sujetara, me prohibiera envolverme alrededor de ella y devolverle sus besos. Así continuó su dulce tortura y cuando se dio cuenta de que no respondía, ella se apartó y me miró. Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, y de repente algo cambió.

Al principio, yo no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido. Todo parecía lo mismo, mi habitación, la tenue luz que entraba por las persianas cerradas, la cama. Pero algo había cambiado. Y cuando miré más de cerca a Bella, me di cuenta de lo diferente.

Su cara estaba plena, todavía hermosa, pero con la ligera redondez que tendía a perderse a medida que envejecíamos. Su pelo era más largo de lo que había sido hacía sólo un par de días. Y la expresión de su rostro era la misma que había tenido una noche hacía más de seis años. La expresión de 'mi conejito muerto', así lo llamé esa noche, una expresión llena de frustración, e incluso un poco de ira.

Bella tenía dieciséis años otra vez.

"¿Por qué no me quieres, Edward?", preguntó con esa voz dulce del pasado que se estremeció por el rechazo.

"Bella, yo te he querido por tanto tiempo…", le dije, mi propia voz era temblorosa. "Nunca he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti".

"Entonces, tómame Edward", exigió con la ira y la frustración de una adolescente. "Si quieres tomarme. Soy tuya. Yo siempre he sido tuya. Pero esta vez tienes que luchar por mí, Edward, porque yo también estoy perdida".

Todavía no me podía mover. Yo quería. Jesús que si yo quería, pero el peso invisible no me lo permitía.

Cerró los ojos y una lágrima solitaria corrió lentamente por su mejilla, rompiéndome el corazón.

"Tengo miedo, Bella", admití, dándome cuenta de la profundidad de ese hecho, incluso mientras lo decía.

Ella abrió los ojos y me miró con tanta inocencia y ternura que me dejó sin aliento. "¿De qué tienes miedo?"

Y luego, el peso invisible que me había estado presionando, finalmente se levantó. Bajé mis manos a las suyas, envolviéndolas alrededor de sus dedos, deleitándome con el calor de su contacto, aunque sólo fuera por unos segundos más. Porque después de que se lo mostrara, ella no querría que yo la tuviera nunca más.

Suavemente la senté y la guié hasta el borde de la cama. Ella obedeció sin decir palabra. Me senté a su lado y di un par de respiraciones profundas, y con una sensación de temor me volví hacia el espejo de la pared. Los ojos de Bella me siguieron.

Allí, en el reflejo que me miraba fijamente, estaba Granoso Cullen.

No era el Granoso Cullen del pasado. Era una versión más mayor, una que se parecía al hombre que había caído finalmente en un sueño inquieto en las primeras horas de la mañana. Los granos no estaban, pero en su lugar había docenas y docenas de cicatrices, grandes cráteres permanentes de color rojo marcando cada parte del rostro, como un monstruo de una película de horror.

Lleno de desesperación, me volví hacia Bella. Ella estaba mirando hacia el espejo, mirando mi reflejo. Esperé. Esperé a que la expresión de horror cruzara por su cara. Que se disgustara, saltara de la cama y saliera corriendo y gritando, o peor aún, riéndose.

Pero los segundos pasaban para Bella y ella seguía mirando a través del espejo con nada más que una línea entre sus ojos para marcar su confusión.

"¿No lo ves?", le susurré.

"¿Ver el qué?"

"¡A mí!". Grité, poniéndome de pie y pasándome furiosamente una mano por el pelo salvaje. "¿No me ves?". Repetí, señalando con disgusto mi reflejo en el espejo. "Yo estoy... defectuoso. Y me temo que... estoy tan defectuoso en el interior como en el exterior. Y no me importa quien vea eso" - continuó - "pero cuando me ves tú..."

Alargó la mano y me llevó de vuelta a su lado. "Edward, todos somos defectuosos, tanto por dentro como por fuera". Ella unió nuestras manos y las colocó ligeramente por encima de mi pecho. "Y ya sé lo que hay ahí. Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo, Edward, y es hermoso. Eso de ahí, siempre ha sido hermoso".

"¿Qué pasa si... no hay nada ahí?"

Ella sonrió con tristeza. "Sí. Sí lo hay. Yo estoy ahí, ¿no? ¿Cuándo verás lo que yo veo?". Con una intensidad ardiente me sostuvo la mirada. "Tus ojos son ventanas, Edward. Ventanas es lo que hay ahí. Por favor, mira lo que yo veo", me rogó, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos pequeñas y adolescentes, y volviéndome para que me enfrentara al espejo una vez más. "Mira lo que yo veo".

Y una vez más, algo cambió. El reflejo en el espejo ya no estaba lleno de cicatrices y de cráteres. Pero tampoco era el reflejo del hombre que había permanecido en esta cama hacía unas horas.

Miré a un reflejo de mí, a como yo había estado hacía seis años, pero sin granos y sin gafas. Mis hombros no estaban encorvados, estaban firmes y rectos. Mi cara era tan lisa como una piedra. Y mis ojos... mis ojos estaban más verdes y más profundos de lo que jamás había visto.

"Eso es lo que yo veo, Edward", susurró Bella. "Eso es lo que siempre he visto". Ella puso su mano sobre mi pecho desnudo, mi piel ardía. "Eso es lo que está ahí conmigo". Su dulce aliento se desplegó a través de mi cara.

La miré a los ojos y mantuve la mirada, colocando una mano sobre la suya. Sobre mi corazón.

"Quédate conmigo aquí, Bella", rogué. "Por favor, quédate conmigo".

Ella sonrió suavemente, algo parecido al alivio inundó sus ojos. "Sólo tenías que pedírmelo. Todo este tiempo sólo tenias que habérmelo pedido".

Sus manos lentamente viajaron hasta mi pecho y se envolvieron alrededor de mis hombros, y llevó su boca a la mía. Esta vez le hice caso, tragué sus labios y sus besos con la desesperación de un hombre moribundo, y ella me devolvió el beso con el mismo fervor. Sus dulces labios se movieron por toda mi cara. Llevó sus manos a mi pelo y tiró de él posesivamente. Gemí y mis manos se fueron alrededor de sus caderas y la levanté poniéndola sobre mí, haciendo que bajara la cama. Mi boca se movió a su cuello y ella lo levantó, concediéndome un mejor acceso. Yo lo lamí y chupé, y Bella gimió muy bien sobre mí.

Pero su voz sonaba diferente de nuevo, más mayor, y cuando sujeté su cara para mirarla, había cambiado una vez más. Ya no era la tímida e insegura de dieciséis años de edad de nuestro pasado, era la mujer hermosa y misteriosa que ahora vivía en Seattle, con una inocencia y una pureza que nunca cambiaría, sin importar cuántos años pasaran. Y aunque yo ya no podía verme, sabía que había envejecido y había vuelto al presente con ella.

Por una cantidad inconmensurable de tiempo, Bella y yo nos besamos y nos exploramos, su dulce lengua finalmente se fundió con la mía hasta que la necesidad de aire la apartó, y yo mudé mi boca de nuevo a su cuello, saboreándolo como siempre había necesitado. Ella sabía a miel, a flores y a aire fresco, todo mezclado.

"He soñado con esto durante tanto tiempo".

"Yo también. Pero no tiene por qué ser un sueño, Edward".

Con los ojos en los míos, ella se sentó sobre mí, poco a poco llegó hasta los bordes de su camiseta, y en un rápido movimiento se la quitó y la tiró al suelo.

"Te necesito", murmuró Bella. Se llevó sus manos a la espalda, se desabrochó el cierre de su sujetador negro de encaje y poco a poco se lo quitó, con sus ojos en los míos.

Tragué saliva espesa, incapaz de mover los ojos de ella, a través de mi periferia podía ver los montículos completos y cremosos, los centros de color rosa oscuro, alegres y duros. Con los ojos todavía en los suyos, acerqué mis manos y los tomé, gimiendo por la sensación suave y firme al tocarlos. Llenaron mis manos a la perfección, como si hubieran sido hechos con mis especificaciones. Bella abrió la boca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, equilibrándose mientras se aferraba a mis muslos.

"Edward, por favor...", gimió.

"Dime que me quieres, Bella".

"Sabes que lo hago", gimió ella.

"Necesito que lo digas". Yo le acariciaba los pechos, apretando suavemente sus pezones rosados entre mis dedos, moldeándolos suavemente entre mis manos.

"Oh Dios, Edward, te quiero. Te quiero ahora".

En algún momento que no supe, mis bóxers estaban fuera. Bella se agachó y tomó rápidamente mi dureza en su mano, y, ¡oh Jesús!, juré que había muerto y había ido al cielo, porque nada en la tierra verde de Dios podría haberse sentido mejor que eso. Siseé y lancé la cabeza hacia atrás contra mi almohada, mis ojos estaban en blanco en la parte posterior de mi cabeza mientras ella apretaba sus dedos pequeños a mi alrededor, así como pudo me acarició la longitud de un lado a otro. Todo mi aliento se quedó en mis pulmones. Porque no sólo era la mano de Bella sobre mí, apretando y acariciando, sino que su mano se sentía suave, sin obstrucciones, sin anillos.

Bella estaba libre y finalmente era toda mía.

Y luego sus pantalones cortos estuvieron fuera. Una vez más el cómo era desconocido, pero se unió a la pila de ropa en el suelo, y miré hacia arriba a una gloriosa y desnuda Bella encima de mí, sus labios carnosos estaban hinchados por los besos, sus pechos suaves estaban enrojecidos por la emoción y por mi contacto. Bajé las manos a su cintura diminuta y poco a poco la guié por encima de mí, gritando cuando finalmente me sentí totalmente enfundado en su calor, completamente envuelto en su interior. Durante unos segundos dejé de respirar, porque si su estocada había sido como morir e ir al cielo, la tensión con la que se agarraba a mí no tenía palabras, no había absolutamente nada para compararlo.

Bella gimió cuando entré en ella, poniendo sus manos en mi pecho para sostenerse. Se calló y dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante. Mis manos se perdieron lentamente en sus caderas y luego, con cuidado, la guié sobre mí, moviéndola hacia atrás y hacia adelante hasta que ambos encontramos un ritmo mutuo con facilidad, y entonces embestida tras embestida, gemido tras gemido, nos conectamos y nos reclamamos el uno al otro como siempre habíamos querido hacer.

"Oh Jesús, Bella... oh cariño..."

"Edward... sí Edward... sí..."

Ella se balanceaba lentamente sobre mí, su pelo largo y sedoso caía en abanico delante de ella, protegiéndonos como un velo. Nuestros gemidos y súplicas llenaron la habitación e hicieron eco en las paredes, saturando el aire que nos rodeaba, mezclándose y torciéndose, y en algún lugar del fondo de mi mente señalé cómo nuestros gemidos sexuales sonaban como una hermosa canción.

Sin embargo, la conexión física rápidamente se intensificó y todos los demás pensamientos se me escaparon. El balanceo y el ritmo aumentaron, creciendo mientas que nuestros gemidos se hacían más fuertes y nuestros impulsos eran más rápidos y más exigentes. Le sostuve la mirada, memorización su cara, todos y cada uno de los jadeos, todos y cada uno de los gritos de éxtasis, la forma en la que sus ojos oscuros ardían y se encerraban en los míos, la forma en la que su lengua entraba y salía, humedeciendo sus labios y llamándome. Levanté mis manos a su cuello, llegando y enredando su pelo largo entre mis dedos, y suavemente la acerqué hasta llevar su lengua a mi boca.

Un ligero movimiento en mi periferia me detuvo. Cuando me di cuenta, Mike estaba parado en la esquina de mi habitación, se veía exactamente como estaba hacía seis años, con su chaqueta de Letterman y su labio acurrucado en una mueca. Me quedé helado.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es?". Bella preguntó sin aliento, volviendo la cabeza hacia la dirección que yo estaba mirando.

"¿No le ves?". Gruñí, bajando las manos de su cara y poniéndolas en puños a mi lado.

"¿Ver a quién?", jadeó.

"A Mike. ¿No ves a Mike?"

Ella frunció el ceño. "Mike no está aquí, Edward".

Mike se rió y me saludó.

"¡Sí, es él!". Gruñí entre dientes.

Mike se rió.

Mis fosas nasales se ensancharon. "¡Sí, es él!", puse mis manos en sus caderas y comencé a despegarla de mí. "¡Y yo voy a matar a ese maldito!".

"¡Edward!", Bella gritó y yo me detuve. Ella respiró hondo y tomó mi cara entre sus manos otra vez. "No hay nadie ahí, Edward".

Oí su risa burlona de nuevo. "Pero-"

"¡No!", ella insistió. "Escúchame. Por favor, escúchame Edward. Esto es entre tú y yo. Esto siempre ha sido sólo entre tú y yo. Somos los únicos aquí". Bajó una mano a mi pecho de nuevo, justo sobre el corazón. "Nosotros somos los únicos aquí".

Mi pecho estaba agitado, tanto furor y mi excitación anterior habían hecho que subiera y bajara rápidamente con cada respiración pesada. Poco a poco miré a la esquina de mi habitación. Todo lo que podía ver ahora era una sombra borrosa.

Bella suavemente acercó mi rostro al suyo. Sus ojos estaban angustiados.

"Por favor no hagas que esto sea de Mike, Edward. Esto nunca ha sido de él. Dime que recordarás esto. Por favor. Es importante-"

Pero yo todavía estaba duro como una roca y dentro de ella, y Mike se había ido. Y la necesitaba. Jesús, cómo la necesitaba. Sostuve sus caderas entre mis manos y empecé a moverla sobre mí de nuevo. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

"Por favor, Edward... ohh... por favor..."

Cuando me desperté a los pocos minutos, yo estaba solo en mi sofá. Tardé un total de quince minutos en hacer que el ritmo cardíaco disminuyera, pero el recuerdo de mi sueño se quedó conmigo, a lo largo de la ducha, mientras que estaba en el gimnasio de Artes Marciales, y en el camino de vuelta a casa para prepararme para tomar una copa antes de cenar con Mike y con Bella. No era la primera vez que soñaba que hacía el amor con Bella, y no sería la última. De hecho, desde que ella había vuelto a mi vida, los sueños se habían convertido más en una norma que en una excepción.

Aunque este sueño había sido diferente. Por lo general, nuestra vida sexual pasaba a primer plano en todos los sueños. Si teníamos conversaciones antes o después, honestamente, no podría decirlo.

En este sueño sin duda habíamos tenido una conversación, y por alguna razón tuve la sensación de que si tan sólo pudiera recordar de lo que habíamos estado hablando...

Pero yo no podía. Estaba molesto, estaba ansioso y estaba en un estado de ánimo de mierda. Devanándome los sesos para recordar otra cosa que no fuera el sexo, ya que era algo para lo que no tenía tiempo ni paciencia esta noche.

Así que no lo hice.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, el lunes más. Sé que no ha sido real, pero algo es algo, ¿no? Asi os podreis imaginar cómo será cuando pase de verdad, jajaja.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**anita cullen, beakis, Spookypau, Tutzy Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, LeidaJim, EdithCullen71283, TereCullen, foronda, Ginegine, Heart on Winter, lexa0619, Elisita, deandramari, joli Cullen, Sisi bunny, Meli8114, Marianixcr, anamart05, akako Cullen, MaxiPau, ogda1975, andreita correa, Pamelita, akako cullen, Sweet Angel186, Solchizz, PalitoCullen, Naemii, Mon de Cullen, Kaami Annie Cullen, lizco2, JadeCullenMasen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, roberta Cullen, lakentsb, vivi SR, isabela 91, Black, claudi17, Inkdestiny, Bite Me Sr Cullen, danisanchez, Claudhia Lady Cullen, eddieIlove, CocoBlush, kris, Rose Nightmare, arcoiris cullen, Seiya-Moon, Cullen Vigo, and cullen, Shibubi, Giovanna Tey, Sarah-Crish Cullen, soffiswan, Pamrodriguez, Solchizz, Angie Cullen Hale, Sayuri1980, pekascullen, Alblurs, janalez, MillaPattzn, TereCullen, Pam Malfoy Black, Haunted Cullen, RoxCM, nikki zav, ma pau cullen, LeidaJim, Lowrense, lexa0619, gbyaln, fer93vulturi, Nurysh, lupita calvo, Iare, Sonitha Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, kote, Sisi bunny, nina, anni eska, elena robsten, Isita Maria, SkyC, escarlataojala, Lulli St John, lady blue vampire, Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten, Alexa, Milhoja. Si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado que con tanto nombre me mareo, jejeje.**


	12. Juegos de guerra

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Aquí teneis la esperada cena con Mike... a ver qué os parece.**

**Capítulo 11 – Juegos de guerra**

"¿Dime otra vez por qué coño te vas a llevar a Victoria a la cena con Bella esta noche?", Emmett se sentó en el sofá de mi oficina, inclinándose hacia delante con los codos apoyados sobre sus largas piernas y sus manos entrelazadas.

"En primer lugar, no es una cena. Es tomar algo antes de la cena". Le sonreí, parado frente a un gran espejo en la pared y anudándome la corbata. "Y en segundo lugar, no es con Bella, es con Bella y su novio", le aclaré.

"¿Qué mierda?". Gritó Emmett. "¿Qué estás tratando de probar?"

"No estoy tratando de probar ninguna mierda", le dije un poco a la defensiva.

"¿Entonces por qué coño tienes que llevarte a Victoria esta noche?". Se inclinó más y bajó la voz, a pesar de que la puerta de mi oficina estaba cerrada. "Pensaba..." - apretó los labios - "pensaba que sentías algo por Bella".

Yo termine de ajustarme la corbata y me volví hacia mi hermano. "Lo siento, ¿estás teniendo problemas para entender el hecho de que ella está comprometida, y que su novio de mierda va a estar allí esta noche?"

Emmett sacudió la cabeza y se torció el labio superior. "Ya sabes Edward, Rosie tiene razón. Tienes que agradecer tu buena suerte a esa cara tuya, porque no sabes una mierda acerca de cómo llegar a la mujer que deseas".

Le miré durante unos segundos antes de girarme y caminar a mi escritorio para terminar los informes que había venido a hacer.

"Esta noche no tiene nada que ver con lo que pueda querer o no".

"Entonces, ¿con qué diablos tiene que ver, Edward?". Preguntó Emmett. "Mira, se ha convertido en bastante obvio para mí y para más personas, que en las últimas dos semanas hay más que sentimientos de amistad entre tú y Bella, y empujar a tu perra de amiga - sin duda caliente pero fría como el puto hielo - en la cara de Bella no es el camino a seguir, hermano".

Le miré con frialdad y resoplé. "La única cosa que es obvia, Em, es que Bella quiere asegurarse de que soy consciente de dónde están los límites. Y no estoy tratando de empujar a Victoria hasta su cara".

Los ojos de Emmett se estrecharon. "Pero tú estás tratando de meterla en la cara de alguien", dedujo. Inclinó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. "¿Tienes algo con el novio de B, hermano, es decir, que no sea por el hecho de que él sea... el novio de B?"

Cuadré mi mandíbula, puse rígidos los hombros, pero no respondí. Mi odio ciego hacia Mike, y toda la serie de razones de por qué, era algo que mantendría para mí y haría frente yo mismo. Yo tenía un plan para esta noche, mostrarle a Mike quién diablos había terminado siendo el gilipollas. Y sí, parte de ese plan podría involucrar empujarle a Vicki a su cara. Porque ella podía ser una perra fría como Emmett decía, pero era una perra fría de indudable belleza. Cualquier hombre con dos ojos en la cabeza vería eso.

Dejé escapar una bocanada grande de aire y dejé caer los hombros.

Vicki podía ser hermosa, pero ella no era... absolutamente nada al lado de Bella. Cualquier hombre con dos ojos en su cabeza sería capaz de ver eso también. Pero serviría como mi cita de la noche, mi distracción, y Mike nunca sabría que mientras Vicki era la que estaba a mi lado, su novia era la que estaba en mi corazón y en mi mente. Cuadré los hombros de nuevo. El conocimiento era poder, y ese poco de conocimiento era un poder que nunca le daría otra vez.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta. Se volvió una vez más. "Estás jugando a este juego un poco mal, hermano, pero supongo que lo vas a tener que aprender por tu propia cuenta".

"No estoy jugando a ningún juego, Emmett", dije mirándole a los ojos.

Él resopló y se echó a reír. "Tienes razón. ¿Sabes eso que dicen de 'todo vale en el amor y la guerra'?".

Rodé los ojos y asentí con la cabeza, echándome hacia atrás en mi silla. "Sí, sé lo que dicen".

Él negó con la cabeza. "Si sientes por Bella lo que yo creo que sientes, estás en una guerra". Hizo una pausa y me miró de frente. "Sólo asegúrate de que peleas las batallas correctas".

oooooooooo

Eran las seis y diez cuando aparcamos el coche en un aparcamiento en la calle del Chapel, un bar restaurante en el centro de Seattle con buena comida y bebidas premium. El espacio en sí mismo era estrafalario, y se encontraba en una capilla transformada. El restaurante no estaba muy lejos de Eclipse, estaba ubicado en medio de una fila de restaurantes en la Avenida Melrose.

Yo apagué el motor de mi Audi, mi primer regalo para mí mismo una vez que el negocio en Eclipse arrancó, y miré a mi pasajera. Victoria estaba sentada frente a mí con sus largas piernas cruzadas, con la falda ajustada hasta sus muslos. Con el espejo del coche hacia abajo, trazando su labio inferior con cuidado con un pintalabios de color rojo sangre, dándole vueltas alrededor de su boca entera con la precisión de un cirujano. Y alrededor y alrededor y volvía otra vez más.

"Jesucristo, ¿no estás lista todavía? Ya llegamos diez minutos tarde", dije con impaciencia.

Ella suspiró y alzó las cejas, dándose vueltas una vez más antes de cerrar metódicamente el pintalabios y guardar el espejo. Se volvió hacia mí con los ojos brillantes y negros y sus imposibles labios rojos.

"Sí, estoy lista", dijo ella con frialdad.

Rodé los ojos y puse mi mano en la manija para abrir la puerta. Vicki me agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera salir.

"No creas que sólo porque me hayas invitado a salir de copas con tus amigos te he perdonado lo de la semana pasada".

"No me atrevería a pensar algo así", dije sarcásticamente.

"Y tampoco creas que te voy a follar al final de la noche".

"Vicki, te he invitado a salir a tomar algo. Nada más", le dije claramente, sabiendo muy bien lo lleno de mierda que estaba. Si yo quisiera tirármela al final de la noche, no sería necesario un gran empeño de mi parte. Nunca lo había sido.

El crepúsculo estaba acercándose a medida que caminábamos hacia el restaurante. La gente paseaba arriba y abajo por el barrio, disfrutando de la seca noche, y del ligero desvanecimiento del día. Vicki puso su brazo en el mío, y estábamos a mitad de la manzana cuando la brisa de la tarde trajo el aroma de los vecinos a través del aire, mezclado con el dulce aroma de las fresas.

Bella se encontraba fuera del restaurante - sus ojos estaban enfocados en la dirección opuesta a la que nos acercábamos - y simplemente le eché un vistazo para darme cuenta de lo ridículamente ambiciosos que habían sido mis planes para esta noche. ¿Pretender que no la quería? ¿Era eso lo que había planeado?

Llevaba un vestido sencillo y negro que le caía sobre las rodillas y se aferraba con elegancia a cada curva única de su cuerpo. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño trenzado, e incluso desde aquí podía ver los mechones de pelo que todavía enmarcaban su cremosa piel. Las uñas de color rojo se asomaban por sus sandalias negras de tacón, y llevaba los labios de un rojo brillante a juego. Tomó uno de los labios entre sus dientes cuando nos acercamos, y por una fracción de segundo, me olvidé por completo de por qué estábamos aquí. Me olvidé de que había alguien más colgando en mi brazo. Todo lo que podía ver era a la mujer desgarradoramente hermosa con expresión nerviosa a pocos metros de mí, y en mi boca involuntariamente se presentó una sonrisa. Estiró el cuello más lejos en la dirección opuesta, buscando, y yo estaba a punto de llamarla por su nombre, cuando de repente apareció un brazo alrededor de su cintura y un par de labios se movieron cerca de su oído.

La sonrisa se me cayó de los labios. En un instante me obligué a quitar la expresión de mi cara, y cuando Bella volvió la cabeza en la dirección opuesta y me vio, mi rostro era una máscara de nada.

El rostro de Bella estalló en una enorme sonrisa cuando me vio, pero al instante siguiente su sonrisa vaciló. Sus ojos se movieron a la izquierda de mí y cambió su expresión. Cuando ella volvió a sonreír, no era la misma sonrisa que había usado un par de segundos antes.

El cambio en su expresión llamó la atención del hombre que acababa de tener sus labios en su cuello, un cuello que había estado lamiendo y chupando en mis sueños, tan sólo unas horas antes, y volvió su atención hacia nosotros. Miró a mi lado, sus ojos se cayeron momentáneamente en Vicki y la miró de arriba a abajo con aprecio. Mi labio se torció en una mueca. No porque hubiera mirado con admiración a la mujer a mi lado, sino por la mujer a su lado. Después de un par de segundos sus ojos se derivaron, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de quiénes éramos. En unos pocos pasos llegamos, y Bella me miró mientras los ojos de Mike se mantenían itinerantes por la calle.

"Edward".

"Bella, te ves hermosa esta noche".

Ella se sonrojó y la cabeza de Mike volvió a nosotros, mirándome incomprensiblemente durante unos segundos antes de reconocerme, finalmente cayó en la cuenta.

"¿Cullen?", exclamó con los ojos abiertos.

"Newton".

Su mandíbula cayó al suelo.

"Oh, mierda, Cullen", finalmente se echó a reír, subiendo su mano para estrechar la mía. Miré hacia abajo por una fracción de segundo más de lo necesario antes de extender la mía. Nos dimos un fuerte apretón, y yo estuve momentáneamente satisfecho por la forma en la que trató de sacudirse sutilmente la mano cuando las soltamos.

"Mierda", dijo otra vez. "Yo no te hubiera conocido".

No puedo creer cuánto has… cambiado". Él miró a Bella rápidamente, pero su cabeza estaba hacia abajo, al segundo desvió la mirada levantando la vista y encontrándose con mis ojos. El aspecto extrañamente petulante en ellos, como si estuviera satisfecha de alguna manera por la reacción de Mike, me dio ganas de reír. Ella bajó la vista como si estuviera tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

"Sí, bueno, tú te ves... exactamente igual", dije sin alterarme. Su rostro no había cambiado mucho, y aparte del hecho de que él había cambiado su chaqueta Letterman por un traje de rayas oscuro, más adecuado para una reunión de una sala de juntas que para tomar algo en un restaurante, era el mismo Mike Newton de la escuela secundaria. Pero cuando mi mirada se desplazó hasta la parte superior de su frente, yo estaba bastante seguro de haber visto los inicios de la pérdida de pelo.

Sofoqué otra carcajada.

Mike pareció darse cuenta de hacia dónde se habían ido mis ojos, sobre todo porque yo no había sido sutil.

Se rió con nerviosismo. "Bueno, no exactamente el mismo".

Le di una sonrisa falsa a cambio.

Alguien a mi lado se aclaró la garganta.

"Bella, yo... creo que ya conoces a Vicki".

Bella sonrió amablemente. "Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Vicki".

"Lo mismo digo", oí a Vicki responder con frialdad.

"Y este... es Mike". Tendría que haber un día frío en el infierno antes de que le presentara a alguien como el novio de Bella. Al diablo con eso. Tragué saliva y mantuve la sonrisa falsa pegada en mi cara.

Una vez que hicimos todas las presentaciones nos dimos la vuelta y entramos en el restaurante, y yo tuve que abstenerme de alejar el brazo de Mike cuando él lo llevó hasta Bella para poner una mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

Comenzaron los noventa minutos más largos de mi vida.

Estábamos sentados en una de las mesas altas en el bar.

"¡Esto es genial!", Mike exclamó tan pronto como los cuatro estuvimos sentados. "Tan pronto como Bella me dijo que se había encontrado contigo, Edward, yo sabía que teníamos que vernos".

"Sí, estoy seguro de eso", le respondí secamente.

Mike sonrió con curiosidad y Bella se mordió los labios, arrugando la frente. Se ajustó la servilleta sobre su regazo.

Cuando la camarera se acercó a nosotros, Mike pidió una botella de Burdeos del 96 de la carta.

Bella suavemente puso la mano en el brazo para llamar su atención. "Mike, sabes que no bebo vino", dijo en voz baja.

"Sólo tómate un vaso de este, cariño", sonrió, la condescendencia de su voz, así como la expresión de cariño, hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta. "Te va a gustar. Ya lo verás". Luego se volvió hacia la camarera. "Y por favor traiga-"

"En realidad", le corté para llamar la atención de la camarera. Sus ojos se agrandaron y sonrió ampliamente hacia mí. "Yo no voy a beber vino esta noche. Tráigame una botella de la Reserva de Sam Adams, por favor. Vicki, ¿y tú?"

"Yo realmente creo que voy a probar el vino", rió. Traidora.

"Bella, ¿y tú? ¿Quieres una Sam Adams?". Era lo que había estado bebiendo la noche en la que todos cenamos juntos y vimos una película en su casa, y si me acordaba bien - y yo estaba bastante seguro de que lo hacía - era muy aficionada a esa bebida.

Se mordió el labio. "Uhm, no, está bien. Voy a probar el vino".

La miré durante dos segundos antes de apartar la mirada.

"Así que Edward, Bella me ha dicho que diriges un club no muy lejos de aquí", dijo Mike. Me volví a mirarlo y él me miraba con una sonrisa agradable.

"En realidad es de mi hermano Emmett y mío".

"Mike, te dije que era suyo", aclaró Bella, poniendo su mano sobre su brazo y ruborizándose.

Él frunció el ceño y le sonrió. "¿Sí, cariño?"

"Sí".

"Y yo estoy ahí para asegurarme de que sea el club de baile más caliente de Seattle", sonrió Vicki en vano. Se puso más cerca de mí y pasó su brazo por el mío.

Los ojos de Bella viajaron hasta donde Vicki me sostenía y luego miró hacia atrás rápidamente. "El Club de Edward y de Emmett es un lugar para estar en Seattle", dijo ella, sonriendo de nuevo.

Mike se acercó y envolvió su mano alrededor de la mano izquierda de Bella sobre la mesa. Me resistí a la tentación casi irresistible de apartársela.

"¿Así que es un lugar popular?", me preguntó.

"Tiene bastante éxito, sí", le respondí, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Él sonrió. "Bueno, entonces definitivamente tendremos que brindar cuando nuestras bebidas lleguen aquí. En realidad, yo quería darte las gracias, Edward. Bella me ha dicho que le has echado una mano para que consiguiera su trabajo actual". Volvió un poco la cabeza hacia ella. "No es que crea que alguien con tus oportunidades en Nueva York-"

"Mike", advirtió ella en voz baja.

Sonrió. "Lo siento mi amor. Hablaremos de ello más tarde".

Jesús, sólo había pasado cinco minutos en esta farsa y yo ya estaba a un pelo de enfrentarme a Mike en una pelea sanguinolenta.

"No tienes que darme las gracias, Mike. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿verdad?"

Me quedé cerca de él, buscando los celos, la amargura, esa mirada que claramente decía 'mantente lejos de mi novia', para que yo pudiera reírme en su cara de mierda. Así esta vez podría ser yo el que le hiciera retorcerse.

Sin embargo, volvió a sonreír, nada más había una gratitud evidente en sus características. "Tienes toda la razón, hombre. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Y Bella ha tenido la suerte de encontrarte de nuevo. Me acuerdo de que ambos erais buenos amigos en la secundaria, y me alegro de saber que ella te tiene a ti y a un grupo de amigos con los que puede contar ahora aquí en Seattle".

Busqué la falta de sinceridad de su tono en el brillo de sus ojos azules, para así poder exponerle por lo falso que siempre había sido.

Pero yo no podía encontrarla. Me sonrió con gratitud una vez más y apretó un poco la mano de Bella.

¿Qué. Mierda?

"¿He oído que estás en entre fusiones y adquisiciones en Nueva York?". Pregunté, tratando de darme un tiempo para entender su plan de juego, así como para desviar la atención hacia él. Alguien con su ego no sería capaz de resistir la oportunidad de hablar sobre él una y otra vez y acabar sonando como un idiota arrogante.

Se sentó de nuevo en contra de su asiento y respiró hondo. "Sí", dijo sin miramientos. "Mientras estuve en la Universidad de Nueva York tuve la suerte de meterme en una de las tres grandes casas financieras de Wall Street, y... bueno" - se volvió hacia Bella y ella le sonrió suavemente - "creo que fue justo el lugar correcto y el momento adecuado". Dejó sus ojos en Bella por unos segundos.

Después de un momento parpadeó. "Te lo has ganado, Mike", añadió, casi como una ocurrencia tardía.

Él le sonrió y le apretó la mano otra vez, y Dios, nunca había querido deshacerme del brazo de un hombre tanto como quería esta noche.

"Si, bueno", dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Creo que en el último par de meses me he dado cuenta de que hay cosas más importantes que la oficina". Él movió la cabeza rápidamente. "Pero ya he hablado suficiente de mí. Quiero saber más sobre ti, Edward. ¿Qué más has estado haciendo desde que salimos de la escuela secundaria?"

Su petición me tomó por sorpresa. Había estado esperando que hablara de sí mismo durante horas y se mostrara a sí mismo como un estúpido arrogante.

"Yo... uhm..."

En ese momento llegaron las bebidas. La camarera les puso a todos excepto a mí un vaso de vino, y luego colocó una botella de Sam Adams y un vaso vacío delante de mí, pestañeando hacia mí todo el tiempo. Vicki abiertamente miró hacia ella y apretó su brazo alrededor de mí. Haciendo caso omiso de la copa y de las mujeres, me tomé un largo trago directamente de la botella.

¿Qué coño estaba pasando aquí? Este no era el Mike Newton que había estado esperando. Yo más o menos esperaba que estuviera sorprendido por el Edward Cullen que se encontraba delante de él ahora. Ya sin granos, sin cuatro ojos, ni delgado. Y joder, contaba con que fuera hostil y mierda… sí, que estuviera celoso. Yo esperaba duras miradas y advertencias que evidentemente podría disfrutar y pasar por alto con una amplia sonrisa.

Pero en vez de eso yo había recibido su gratitud y su bendición de mierda por la amistad entre Bella y yo, y la modestia de su propio éxito. No importaba lo mucho que buscara, no había nada detrás de sus ojos que pudiera contradecir sus palabras.

Mike removió su copa de vino un par de veces antes de tomar un sorbo. "Delicioso", afirmó.

"Lo está, ¿verdad?", Vicki estuvo de acuerdo. "Es una botella perfecta la que has elegido, Mike", le felicitó.

"Gracias", respondió con amabilidad. "Me he vuelto un poco... conocedor de vinos - creo que se podría decir así- en los últimos años, y siempre estoy tratando que Bella pruebe varios, ¿no cariño?"

"Pero como te he dicho, Mike, simplemente no me gusta el vino". Bella sonrió, pero me pareció detectar un ligero toque de frustración en sus ojos.

"Vamos cariño, toma un sorbo. Te prometo que éste te gustará".

"Mike...", se quejó. Yo les estudié con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Sólo un sorbo, Bella. Ya lo verás. Éste te gustará".

Ella lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos y luego dio un suspiro, cogió su vaso y bebió un sorbo vacilante. Ella tragó poco a poco, y me di cuenta por la expresión en blanco de su cara que no lo había disfrutado.

"Entonces, ¿qué te parece?", Mike le preguntó.

Ella le dio otra de sus sonrisas suaves, por lo que me estremecí internamente.

"Está bien, supongo".

Mike sonrió ampliamente. "Ves, te lo dije".

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por una fracción de segundo antes de que ella bajara la mirada hacia la copa de vino en sus manos.

Vicki se rió. "Siempre estoy tratando de que Edward pruebe cosas nuevas también, pero él es muy terco", se rió, aferrándose con fuerza a mi brazo.

"Yo no soy terco", dije, manteniendo mis ojos en mi botella de cerveza. "Simplemente no es necesario que alguien me diga lo que me gusta o no me gusta".

Vicki se rió otra vez. "Sí, eso no es ser terco".

Fuera de mi periferia, pude ver a Bella mordiéndose el labio con los ojos todavía en su propio vaso.

Durante la siguiente hora o así, mantuvimos una conversación sobre temas mundanos - aunque Vicki y Mike llevaron la mayoría de las conversaciones - mientras que Bella sonreía nerviosa y yo trataba de no golpear mi botella de cerveza sobre la cabeza medio calva de Mike.

La mierda era que ni siquiera estaba siendo un idiota. Un poco presuntuoso, tal vez, pero aparte de eso, él se reía amablemente, llevaba a cabo una conversación normal, trataba de incluirme en las conversaciones la mayor parte del tiempo, y una mano sujetaba la de Bella y de vez en cuando le daba un apretón ligero, no hizo nada para empujarme abiertamente en la cara su relación con ella.

Nunca lo había odiado más.

Yo había estado listo para Mike Newton, la estrella de los atletas, el chico de oro de la escuela secundaria, mezquino, absorto en sí mismo, estúpido egocéntrico. Y quería regodearme. Yo quería ver el malestar en sus ojos, incluso la ira, al saber que Bella estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia de él y ahora nosotros nos hacíamos compañía. No estaba en compañía de Granoso Cullen, un cuatro ojos con la cara llena de granos del que Mike nunca hubiera tenido ningún motivo para estar celoso, pero sí en compañía de Edward Cullen, un hombre que sin duda hacía que las mujeres cayeran a sus pies, y un hombre tan exitoso como era.

Pero no hubo ninguna molestia, ni celos, ni envidia. Fui despojado de todo, y ni siquiera la ligera protuberancia en el estomago de Mike que se mostraba cuando se desabrochaba la chaqueta me hacía sentir mejor.

Cogí la botella, me la bebí y ordené otra.

Setenta y tres minutos de esta farsa, y sin lugar a dudas la maldita y agradable sonrisa de Mike estaba todavía pegada en su cara. "Bella me ha dicho que ella y Alice te han hecho ver sus películas de mierda los 80, ¿no?"

"No están tan mal, supongo", le respondí con mi sonrisa. Traté de ignorar el dolor agudo y punzante en el pecho.

Me había dado cuenta, en la ultima hora o así, que Bella tenía la costumbre de compartir todo lo que decía o hacia aquí en Seattle con su novio en el otro extremo del país. Y al parecer la noche de películas - una noche que hasta hacía tres segundos me pensaba que había sido tal vez algo especial entre nosotros - no fue la excepción.

"Bueno, tú eres un hombre mejor que yo por haber caído en eso", se rió, tomando un sorbo de su segunda copa de vino. Bella estaba sentada en frente de su copa casi intacta. Vicki estaba en la tercera. "Creo que es una de las razones por las que Alice y yo... no nos vemos cara a cara", añadió. "Ella insiste en que Bella abrace a su adolescente interior, mientras que yo creo que es importante dejar todo eso atrás".

"Mike" - Bella volvió a advertir en voz baja - "ahora no".

"Sólo estoy diciéndolo, mi amor" - continuó Mike - "somos adultos ahora, con responsabilidades de adultos. ¿Qué pensáis?", preguntó, mirando a través de la mesa.

"Creo que tienes toda la razón", intervino Vicki de inmediato. "Por eso estoy tan contenta de que Edward no sea como su hermano Emmett, quien piensa que la vida es un paseo en un parque de atracciones-"

Corté a la traidora. "Estoy de acuerdo en que ya no somos los que éramos en la adolescencia", dije con frialdad, tratando de controlarme a mí mismo. "Aunque, como mi hermano Emmett me recuerda constantemente, la vida es mucho más que el resultado final". Miré hacia arriba y miré a los ojos de Mike. "Aunque puedo entender por qué algunos de nosotros queremos dejar a nuestros adolescentes internos detrás. No es necesariamente algo de lo que muchos adultos estarían orgullosos".

El silencio rodeó la mesa por un espacio de diez segundos. Sostuve la mirada de Mike. Esperando que tuviera que forzar alguna clase de reacción. Esperando el desprecio inevitable, para que acabara la velada, para que me dijera que me fuera a la mierda, para que yo pudiera sonreír con ironía y mostrarle a Bella con quien estaba comprometida realmente.

Nada.

Mierda.

Se encontró con mi mirada y mierda, en vez de ira, podría jurar que vi vergüenza en su expresión. Después de unos segundos, miró a su copa de vino. Cuando miré a Bella ella me estaba mirando con su ceño fruncido por la confusión.

"Mike", dijo ella, volviendo la mirada hacia él. "Al y yo no estamos necesariamente tratando de abrazar a nuestras adolescentes internas, pero a veces te sientes... bien al tener algo de lo que teníamos cuando éramos una adolescentes. A veces, quienes somos de niños - antes de que las responsabilidades de la adultez aparezcan - es lo que nos dice en la mejor medida lo que seremos de adultos". Sus ojos brillaron hacia mí por sólo una fracción de segundo. Mike mantuvo la mirada en su vaso de vino y no respondió. Bella tragó saliva y levantó su copa de vino, acariciando los bordes con el dedo índice. "Y a veces no".

"Esa es una forma muy simplificada de ver las cosas, Bella", se ofreció Vicki.

Bella miró a Vicki como si hubiera olvidado que estaba allí. "Las cosas no siempre tienen por qué ser complicadas".

Vicki le sonrió a Bella. "Tú eres muy… joven, Bella, ¿no? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas fuera de la universidad?"

Bella miró a Vicki y no respondió.

"Bella es sólo un par de años más joven que yo, Vicki", le respondí. Vicki me miró.

Cuando Vicki se excusó a los pocos minutos para ir al baño de mujeres, Mike se volvió hacia mí.

"Edward... quiero disculparme por si antes he dicho algo que pudiera haberte sentado…mal".

Solté un bufido. "Tú no-"

Me interrumpió. "Espera un segundo. Déjame decir esto". Él respiró hondo y me miró con los ojos llenos de remordimiento. "Mira, yo sé que no fui exactamente... amable contigo en la escuela secundaria. De hecho, yo era más o menos un imbécil. Quiero pedirte disculpas", dijo de manera uniforme. "No sé si Bella te lo ha dicho, pero perdí a mis padres hace un par de años en un accidente por un conductor ebrio..."

La necesidad de rodar los ojos fue... abrumadora, y sí, yo sabía que estaba jodido. Se calló y hubo un silencio. Miré a Bella. Separó sus manos unidas y ahora era ella la que apretaba el agarre de su mano, sus ojos estaba llenos de su dolor. Tragué saliva y me obligué a mirar hacia otro lado.

Mike se aclaró la garganta. "De todos modos, me he dado cuenta de lo que realmente importa en la vida". Miró de nuevo hacia mí. "Una vez más, quiero darte las gracias por estar ahí para Bella durante estas últimas semanas".

"Como he dicho, no es gran cosa", repetí.

"Pero lo es", insistió Mike. "Bella es muy... independiente. Quiero decir, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que tuve que trabajar para conseguir ponerle ese anillo en su dedo?", bromeó.

Bella sonrió y miró hacia abajo. "Ella tardó dos años en aceptar una simple cita".

Pero ya sabes lo que dicen... a veces se necesita una tragedia para que dos personas se den cuenta de lo mucho que significan el uno para el otro. De todos modos, sólo quiero que sepas que ya no soy el idiota que era en la escuela secundaria. He crecido y he aprendido. Yo sé lo que le hace feliz a Bella, y voy a utilizar ese conocimiento todo lo que pueda".

Fruncí el ceño, porque por una mínima fracción de segundo, me pareció ver algo en sus ojos.

Pero lo que apareció rápidamente se fue.

"Ya sabes", dijo Mike. "Bella me ha estado diciendo lo agradable que es la costa aquí en Seattle. Ella me dijo que fuisteis y que pasó un buen rato allí la otra noche. Quizás la próxima vez que vuelva podemos salir para tener una cena adecuada allí, en vez de sólo bebidas. Todos nosotros, incluidos Alice y su nuevo chico, y tu hermano Emmett. ¿Qué crees, Edward?"

Por el amor de todos los santos, ¿no había nada en el último par de semanas que Bella no le hubiera dicho?

Ella le había contado todo. Incluso nuestro día por la costa había sido un juego. Mi corazón se contrajo dolorosamente, pero me quedé en blanco y me obligué a mirar a los ojos de Bella. Ella sonreía, pero había algo fuera de su sonrisa. Por una fracción de segundo, algo pasó por mi mente, una imagen, un recuerdo de un sueño.

_'Tienes que luchar…porque yo estoy perdida también…'  
><em>

En los próximos milisegundos vi un fragmento del sueño de esta mañana detrás de mis ojos, una imagen de la Bella, desnuda y encima de mí, gimiendo de éxtasis.

Me obligué a sacarlo de mi mente.

"Suena como un plan".

"Bien entonces", sonrió ampliamente. "Yo realmente deseaba haber tenido más tiempo para ponerme al día esta noche, pero sólo estoy aquí por una noche, y bueno... estoy seguro de que entiendes lo ansioso que estoy por pasar algún tiempo con Bella".

"Por supuesto", yo estuve de acuerdo, hundiendo los dedos en la madera debajo de la mesa.

"Y entonces ella va y tiene que trabajar esta noche", añadió rodando sus ojos. "No entiendo-"

"Mike, te dije que no podía faltar esta noche", le dijo Bella. "Sólo estaremos Rosalie y yo detrás de la barra".

Mike negó con la cabeza y sonrió, acercándose a su oído. "Por lo menos vamos a tener algo de intimidad en el Hilton después". Bella se puso roja y miró hacia abajo, siguiendo el borde de la copa de nuevo.

Y yo estaba harto de esta mierda. Tenía que largarme de aquí, lejos de ellos, antes de que hiciera algo realmente estúpido.

"Bueno, dile a Bella que nos haga saber cuándo vas a estar de vuelta en la ciudad, y vamos a arreglar algo", le dije, tratando de sonar lo más agradable y despreocupado como fuera posible. El teléfono de Mike sonó en ese momento y se excusó de la mesa, dejándonos a Bella y a mí solos por primera vez en toda la noche.

Ninguno de los dos miró al otro. El silencio que nos rodeaba era ensordecedor, especialmente en comparación con el parloteo ruidoso en las mesas de nuestro entorno. Estudiadamente evité la mirada de Bella, me quedé en mi asiento, pasando la punta de los dedos hacia atrás y hacia adelante a lo largo de los bordes de la mesa.

"¿Sabes?, no deberías hacer eso", dijo una voz suave y ligeramente inestable desde el otro lado de la mesa. Bella continuó hablándome con los ojos fijos en su vaso de vino. "Yo fui camarera en un restaurante una vez, y a las sillas y las mesas sólo les hacen una limpieza superficial, y con un trapo sucio. Y con eso es probable que haya un hervidero de gérmenes y todo tipo de bacterias", divagaba ella.

Seguí pasando los dedos a lo largo de la mesa, los movimientos eran más decididos. Suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su rara copa de vino.

"¿Cómo está el vino?". Pregunté, mirándola finalmente, mi voz estaba mezclada con sarcasmo.

Tragó con dificultad. "No está mal", respondió ella, todavía sin mirarme. "Supongo que el que te guste va creciendo en ti".

"¿Lo hace ahora?". Solté un bufido, con el mismo tono de sarcasmo. Cogí mi botella de cerveza. "Bueno, eso de los gustos es bueno", sonreí, y luego tomé un trago enorme, golpeando mis labios exageradamente una vez que lo hice. Cuando dejé la botella ella me miraba impasible. "¿Pero esta noche no eres una chica de cerveza, no Bella?"

Nos miramos.

"¿Quieres un poco, Bella?". Le acerqué la botella. Ella me miró con ojos inescrutables.

Vicki escogió ese momento para volver. "¿Estás listo para irnos?", preguntó de pie junto a mí.

"Sí". Le sonreí, manteniendo mis ojos en Bella. Golpeé de nuevo la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa. Bella se encogió casi imperceptiblemente, pero no dijo nada. "Estoy listo".

Mike regresó y todos nos despedimos con la promesa de tener otra noche de diversión como ésta la próxima vez que estuviera en la ciudad. Vicki deslizó su brazo sobre el mío otra vez y estábamos a punto de irnos cuando una mano suave se posó en mi hombro, y tanto como quería seguir caminando y pasarlo por alto - porque esa sensación me daba tanto dolor como placer - me di la vuelta.

Bella me miró tímidamente. "Edward no... no te olvides de que mañana por la noche veremos otra película en mi casa. Los años ochenta no se han acabado", bromeó con voz débil. Yo no le devolví la sonrisa. Su sonrisa vaciló. "Tú... estarás allí, ¿verdad?"

Mi corazón se apretó dolorosamente.

Ese día en la escuela secundaria, cuando empecé a correr y me negué a mirar hacia atrás, fue mucho más fácil que esto.

"Sí. Claro que voy a estar allí".

Antes de darme la vuelta otra vez, mis ojos se posaron sobre Mike, y por primera vez en toda la noche, me pareció ver algo más cercano a lo que había estado esperando toda la noche, dentelleando en sus ojos.

La ira. Los celos. Odio puro no disimulado.

En el momento en que parpadeé, su boca se convirtió en su sonrisa agradable, y me di cuenta de que acababa de hacerme ilusiones. Sacudió la cabeza y se rió. "Como he dicho antes Cullen, eres un hombre mejor que yo".

Salimos del restaurante, dejando a Bella y a su novio cenando a solas.

Oooooooooo

De alguna manera, terminé en frente de mi casa en lugar de en el club. No fue hasta que aparqué el coche cuando recordé que Vicki estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

Suspiré y encendí el motor de nuevo. "Déjame que te deje en el club".

Ella resopló y sacudió la cabeza. "Estás tan jodido que ni siquiera tienes gracia".

"Mira", gruñí. "No estoy de humor para tonterías, así que permíteme simplemente que te deja en el club".

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase se había inclinado sobre mí y había echado sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, hundiendo su lengua en mi boca.

La empujé. "Victoria, no tengo la paciencia para esta mierda esta noche".

"¿Por qué?", ella sonrió con picardía. "¿Porque te has enamorado de alguien que está comprometida?"

No le respondí, lo que al parecer fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

Ella resopló y sacudió la cabeza otra vez. "¿Crees que soy una puta ciega o estúpida? ¡Dios, fue obvio desde el segundo en que pusiste los ojos en ella! ¿Te das cuenta de cuáles fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de tu boca cuando llegamos allí? 'Te ves hermosa esta noche, Bella'. Como si yo fuera una bolsa de mierda a tu lado. ¡No me has dicho cómo me veía esta noche, Edward!".

Cerré los ojos y exhalé por la nariz. "Mierda, Vicki, lo siento. Te ves... bonita esta noche".

Ella se rió sin humor. "Oh Edward", dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. Y luego llevó su boca a la mía de nuevo.

La aparté de nuevo. "¿Por qué haces esto, si sabes...?"

Ella rodó los ojos. "¿Qué vas a hacer, Edward? ¿Volverte ahora un monje porque no puedes tener a la chica que quieres?". No le respondí. Ella se rió antes de suspirar ruidosamente e inclinar su cabeza hacia un lado, estudiándome. "¿Qué crees que va a hacer la señorita Bella esta noche una vez que la cena haya terminado, eh? ¿Crees que ella y su novio van a ver la televisión hasta altas horas de la mañana? ¿Una de esas películas de los años ochenta que pone para ti? No. Ella se follará a su maldito novio, mientras tú yaces en tu cama solo" - se burló -" pensando en ella y soñando con la noche de cine de mañana".

La imagen que pintó provocó un nuevo nivel de ira. Mi respiración se hizo más fuerte, mis fosas nasales se abrieron. La fulminé con la mirada, el pelo color rojo fuego se parecía a un corazón rojo ardiente. Ella sonrió con malicia y entonces yo la agarré de su pelo rojo y llevé mi boca a la de ella bruscamente, el chasquido al unirse los labios fue audible. Podía sentir su sonrisa aún en contra de mi boca, y eso me enfureció aún más.

"Sabes que esto no significa nada para mí", le dije, tratando de borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Pero ella se limitó a reír.

"Vamos a verlo".

De alguna manera estábamos ya en mi apartamento, cerrando la puerta ruidosamente detrás de nosotros mientras yo la empujaba contra la puerta, despojándola de su abrigo y acaparando sus rizos salvajes entre mis manos antes de llevar mi boca a su cuello. Ella me quitó la chaqueta con la misma brusquedad y la tiró al suelo, destrozando la parte delantera de mi camisa para abrirla y empujándome contra la puerta. Los botones se dispersaron con un tranquilo tintineo.

Agarré la parte delantera de su camiseta con rabia entre las dos manos y la partí por la mitad, el material suave fluyó hacia el suelo en dos partes. Ella abrió la boca y luego se rió de nuevo, antes de lanzar sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, pasando sus uñas por mi espalda y de nuevo, tomándome el pelo bruscamente al mismo tiempo que nuestras bocas viajaban con avidez hacia arriba y hacia abajo del pecho del otro. Y todo ese tiempo, yo no me dejé pensar, tiré y empujé, chupé y mordí, perdiéndome en lo que ella me daba con facilidad, centrándome en su pelo rojo, en sus fríos ojos azules, poniendo a esos de color marrón, suaves e inalcanzables detrás de mí.

Las manos de Victoria bajaron a mis pantalones y ella me bajó la cremallera rápidamente, acercando su mano. Gemí al sentir el contacto de su mano a mí alrededor, placer, dolor, culpa, rabia, todo mezclado en el interior. Con la otra mano rápidamente desabrochó el botón y el pantalón cayó al suelo, y entonces ella me liberó y me acarició de un lado a otro sin pedir disculpas.

"Dios Edward, he echado de menos esto", dijo entre dientes, usando ambas manos mientras mi mente daba vueltas. Lancé mi cabeza contra la pared y me centré en el aquí y ahora, en la mujer que me pagaba con sus atenciones, que me decía y me estaba mostrando que quería estar conmigo.

Mis manos se fueron bajo la falda apretada de Victoria, tiré de ella hacia arriba rápidamente hasta subirla a su cintura, y rasgué sus bragas. Sin previo aviso, hundí dos dedos en su interior.

Ella gritó en voz alta. "Sí, Edward. Oh Dios, sí", gimió.

De repente unas imágenes vinieron a mi mente, un rostro suave, cálido, con largo y castaño cabello, sus ojos brillantes de alegría cuando me vio, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras jugábamos al billar, y diciéndome todos sus secretos en la tenue luz del televisor, contemplando la puesta del sol conmigo.

_'Tus ojos son ventanas, Edward...'_

_'El cantante me recuerda a ti, Edward...'_

_'Me gustaría que fuéramos buenos amigos, Edward...'_

_'Tal vez nunca has mirado lo suficientemente cerca como para verlo...'_

"Edward... sí Edward...", Victoria respiró, mientras mis dedos bombeaban dentro y fuera de ella.

Y de pronto, las imágenes de un vago sueño me atacaron.

Bella encima de mí, meciéndose suavemente. '_Edward... sí Edward...'  
><em>  
><em>'Esto es sobre ti y sobre mí... esto siempre ha sido sobre ti y sobre mí...'<br>_  
><em>'Tienes que luchar... porque yo estoy perdida también…'<br>_  
>"Oh Dios, Edward, necesito más. Te quiero dentro de mí. Ahora", Vicki pidió.<p>

_'¿No sientes lo que yo siento, Edward?'  
><em>  
>"¡Mierdaaaa!". Gruñí, empujando a Victoria lejos de mí.<p>

Se fue hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos, respirando con dificultad. "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?", jadeó.

"Yo..." - Me pasé una mano por el pelo con frustración - "No puedo hacer esto".

Victoria me miró fijamente durante mucho tiempo.

"Lo siento" - dije finalmente, respirando con dificultad - "pero no puedo hacer esto. Yo… Victoria, creo que tú y yo estamos mejor como sólo… amigos. No puedo pretender-"

Ella frunció el ceño hacia mí. "¿Qué quieres decir, Edward? ¿Que después de haberte ayudado a construir Eclipse en lo que es hoy en día, vas a echarme a un lado? ¿Crees que vas a echarme del cuadro y a traer a tu pequeña princesa para que tome mi lugar en el club?"

"¡No! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella ni con el club!".

"¡Esto tiene que ver todo con ella!", Vicki gritó. Se ajustó la falda y se pasó los dedos por sus rizos rojos, marchando alrededor de la habitación y recogiendo su abrigo del suelo.

"¡Quieres ser un saco de mierda y sentir cosas sobre una chica que no puedes tener, ese es tu problema de mierda!", escupió, poniéndose su abrigo sobre su sujetador y abotonándoselo. Su camisa y su ropa interior estaban en ruinas en el suelo. "¡Pero no creas por un segundo que me vas a echar de Eclipse! ¡Hice a ese club lo que es ahora, y no voy a dejar que me lo quites!".

"¡Esa no es mi intención!", le grité. "¡Creo que deberíamos volver a tener sólo una relación de negocios!".

Me acechó. "¡Si eso es lo que quieres" - dijo entre dientes, sus ojos azules ardían - "entonces es lo que tendrás, pero luego no vegas corriendo hacia mí cuando la señorita ate el nudo y te deje mirándola y ayudándole con su vestido de novia como un maricón!".

Con esto, se volvió y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Me quedé detrás de ella durante mucho tiempo. No porque me arrepintiera de dejarla ir. Mi mente estaba hecha una mierda. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo ni por qué. Por lo menos Victoria había sido parte de la razón. Bella ataría el nudo un día, pronto, ¿y qué coño iba a hacer yo entonces?

¿Qué estaba haciendo yo ahora?

Moví mi cabeza y rugí. Rugí como un león de mierda. Me fui bruscamente hasta el centro de la habitación y tiré la mesa de café hacia arriba, golpeándola contra la pared. Fui hacia el otro lado de la sala y lancé una lámpara en la pared opuesta. Tiré cuadros y muebles, todo lo que podía tener en mis manos. Y cuando ya no quedaba nada para tirar, volví a rugir hasta que mi garganta estuvo demasiado ronca como para hacer otro sonido.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:<strong>

**anita cullen, beakis, Spookypau, Tutzy Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, LeidaJim, EdithCullen71283, TereCullen, foronda, Ginegine, Heart on Winter, lexa0619, Elisita, deandramari, joli Cullen, Sisi bunny, Meli8114, Marianixcr, anamart05, akako Cullen, MaxiPau, ogda1975, andreita correa, Pamelita, akako cullen, Sweet Angel186, Solchizz, PalitoCullen, Naemii, Mon de Cullen, Kaami Annie Cullen, lizco2, JadeCullenMasen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, roberta Cullen, lakentsb, vivi SR, isabela 91, Black, claudi17, Inkdestiny, Bite Me Sr Cullen, danisanchez, Claudhia Lady Cullen, eddieIlove, CocoBlush, kris, Rose Nightmare, arcoiris cullen, Seiya-Moon, Cullen Vigo, and cullen, Shibubi, Giovanna Tey, Sarah-Crish Cullen, soffiswan, Pamrodriguez, Solchizz, Angie Cullen Hale, Sayuri1980, pekascullen, Alblurs, janalez, MillaPattzn, TereCullen, Pam Malfoy Black, Haunted Cullen, RoxCM, nikki zav, ma pau cullen, LeidaJim, Lowrense, lexa0619, gbyaln, fer93vulturi, Nurysh, lupita calvo, Iare, Sonitha Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, kote, Sisi bunny, nina, anni eska, elena robsten, Isita Maria, SkyC, escarlataojala, Lulli St John, lady blue vampire, Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten, Alexa, Milhoja, Vyda, Grabriela Cullen. Si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado que con tanto nombre me mareo, jejeje.**


	13. Say Anything

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canciones recomendadas por la autora****:****  
><strong>  
>-In your eyes de Peter Gabriel<br>-Change the world de Eric Clapton  
>-Wake me up when September ends de Green Day<p>

**Creo que este capítulo os gustará más que el anterior ;)**

**Capítulo 12 -****Say Anything**

Mi móvil estaba vibrando de nuevo. Lo miré, estaba haciendo extraños movimientos en la mesa de tres patas delante de mí, veía el nombre de Emmett y el número en la pantalla luminosa. Volví la cabeza hacia atrás a la TV y me hundí más profundamente en el sofá.

Sonó de nuevo cinco minutos después. Y luego de nuevo cinco minutos después de eso.

Jesús, ese hombre era peor que una gallina de mierda.

Unos minutos más tarde, la vibración familiar comenzó de nuevo.

Tosí un poco más de flema y me quedé mirando el teléfono, pero esta vez el número que aparecía en la pantalla no era el de Emmett. Me debatí durante cinco segundos si lo cogía o no.

"Sí". Mi voz salió áspera y ronca.

"Bueno, hola a ti también", dijo Alice alegremente. "Emmett no estaba exagerando. Suenas como una mierda".

Le sonreí al teléfono y volví a toser. "¿Qué está pasando, enana? ¿Cómo fue la cita con Jasper la otra noche?"

Era una pregunta para distraerla, le pregunté con indiferencia mientras yo miraba hacia la pantalla donde el siguiente concursante contestaba a las preguntas, y sólo le decía "bueno" o "fantástico" como respuesta.

Pero Alice procedió a ahondar en el tema con más detalle y entusiasmo del que me podría haber imaginado, o quería haber oído. Hizo una pausa al final de su discurso un poco inapropiado y respiró hondo, mientras yo estaba sentado en un silencio sobrecogedor.

"¿Ha sido demasiada información?"

"Tengo que decir que ha sido demasiada información. Pero gracias por subirme la fiebre".

Alice se rió, completamente imperturbable por su diarrea verbal.

"Me alegro que pueda ser de gran ayuda", se rió mientras otro ataque de tos me atacaba. "¿Así que esa es la razón por la que no estabas en la noche de película de anoche?"

"Sí. ¿Me he perdido lo que prometía ser una noche divertida?". Oí el tono de mi voz.

¿La verdad? Sí, yo estaba enfermo como un perro. Con mi suerte Bella seguro que tuvo razón acerca de todos los condenados gérmenes en los bordes de la mesa un par de noches atrás.

"No sé". Ella parecía más serena, de repente. "Yo... escuché que quedaste con Bella y con Mike para tomar algo un par de noches atrás". En el fondo yo podía oír ladrar a Jake. "Shhh, Jakey, relájate. Acabo de decir su nombre, él no está aquí", aseguró Alice a Jake.

"¿Y qué?", yo le respondí a la defensiva.

"Es sólo que... conozco a Mike" - más ladridos - "¡Jakey, relájate!"

Yo no dije nada.

"Así que... ¿cómo te fue?"

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu compañera de piso?"

Alice suspiró profundamente. "¿Qué pasó?"

Volví a toser. "No pasó nada. Mike… fue un novio cariñoso y atento. Y tu compañera, bueno, ella fue la novia perfecta de Stepford. Nos lo pasamos de maravilla".

Alice exhaló en voz alta. "Mira Edward, hay cosas que... bueno, hay muchas cosas que no puedo decir, por mi condición de mejor amiga de Bella".

"¿Por qué me has llamado, Alice?"

"Porque no estoy ciega, Edward". Una vez más nos quedamos en silencio. "Edward, lo que viste de Bella la otra noche, no es la verdadera Bella".

Solté un bufido cínicamente. "Oh, ella era real".

"No", insistió Alice. "Edward, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me gustaría poder-", ella se detuvo y luego dejó escapar un poco de aire. "Mira, mis manos están atadas ahora mismo".

"¿Qué diablos significa eso?"

"¡Eso significa que Necesitas. Abrir. Tus. Ojos!"

"Tengo los ojos bien abiertos".

"No, yo no creo que lo estén. Si así fuera, entonces-", ella se detuvo de nuevo.

Después de otra larga pausa, volví a toser. "Bueno, enana, si en realidad no vas a terminar ninguna de tus frases, me tengo que ir. Sharon Osborne está dándole a uno de sus concursantes una pieza que tiene en su cabeza color rojo cereza, y por mi parte no quiero perdérmelo".

"¡Uf!", Alice se quejó. "¡Emmett estaba en lo cierto, tú eres tan frustrante como el infierno!".

Rodé los ojos. "Me alegro de daros algo para que os unáis más. Adiós".

"¡Adiós!".

Me reí por primera vez en días, antes de ser acribillado por una nueva ola de tos.

oooooooooo

Estaba flotando en una nube inducida por el Nyquil, vagamente consciente del sonido de alguien cantando muy fuera de tono, y un timbre sonando en la distancia. Me di la vuelta en el sofá y me acurruqué más en mi manta en un esfuerzo por ahogar el ruido, apretando la almohada más fuerte sobre mi cabeza. Sin embargo, los lamentos continuaron, y entre lamentos el timbre sonaba constantemente.

Lamento. Timbre. Pausa. Lamento. Timbre. Timbre. Pausa. Lamento. Timbre. Timbre.

Un destello de consciencia se apoderó de mi medicado cerebro, y me di cuenta de que el constante zumbido no estaba sólo en mi cabeza. Estaba en mi puerta. Cuando abrí la puerta bruscamente, el shock por ver a quien estaba al otro lado me provocó un nuevo ataque de tos, haciendo que doblara mi cuerpo.

Bella puso todo lo que tenía en la mano en la parte interior del brazo, y usó la otra mano para darme palmadas en la espalda. Ella arrugó la frente.

Después de un par de minutos, la tos se detuvo, pero su cálida mano se quedó en mi espalda.

"¿Estás bien?"

Me incorporé y miré a Bella. Atrás quedó el bonito y fantástico vestido de la otra noche. Esta Bella llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera, y su pelo suelto y sin preocupaciones cayendo por la espalda. Esta era la Bella que yo conocía. O la Bella que pensaba que conocía.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

La ronquera de mi voz y el resentimiento innegable que había estado albergando desde hacía un par de días hizo que las palabras salieran más duras de lo que yo quería.

Bella se echó hacia atrás y dejó caer su mano de mi espalda. "Yo... Al dijo que había hablado contigo y que no sonabas muy bien". Ella se quedó mirando una olla grande y gris entre sus manos. "Llamé al club, pero Emmett me dijo que no habías ido en el último par de noches, así que... ya que anoche hice esta sopa de pollo pensé en traerte un poco. Pero si prefieres estar solo" - de pronto se sonrojó - "o" - tartamudeó - "si tienes compañía, sólo te dejaré esto y me iré. Espero que te recuperes". Ella me dio la olla sin mirarme y comenzó a alejarse.

"Bella", le dije rápidamente. Se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí otra vez, mordiéndose los labios y mirando a la olla.

El aguijón de la traición seguía aún en mi pecho. Pero cuando Bella estaba cerca de mí, yo nunca quería que se fuera.

"¿Quieres entrar?"

Me miró fijamente, como si lo estuviera debatiendo consigo misma, y se encogió de hombros lentamente.

"Si no estoy interrumpiendo...", dijo ella con cuidado.

Solté un bufido y negué con la cabeza. "No. No estás interrumpiendo".

Ella me miró con atención y luego pasó a mí alrededor para entrar en el apartamento. Caminé detrás de ella, siguiéndola hasta mi sala de estar y tratando de controlar mi tos. Se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño.

Intenté hablar a través de mi ataque. "Tengo que advertírtelo. El apartamento es más o menos una placa de microbios en este momento".

Ella se rió, pero tenía un tono nervioso en su sonrisa. "Yo viví en Nueva York durante cuatro años. Creo que me he construido un buen sistema inmunológico". Sus ojos recorrieron la gran habitación, sus cejas oscuras se curvaron. Fue entonces cuando me acordé de que no me había tomado la molestia de limpiar mi berrinche de un par de noches atrás. Seguí sus ojos, ropa esparcida por todo el lugar, cuadros colgados torcidamente en las paredes, una lámpara estrellada contra el suelo, la mesa de café de tres patas.

Una zona de desastre total.

Me miré a mí mismo rápidamente y me di cuenta de que yo no me veía mucho mejor en mis pantalones viejos. Cuando me pasé la mano por el pelo, yo podía sentirlo levantado en los extremos.

"Debe haber habido una buena fiesta", bromeó.

Solté un bufido. "Sí, alguna fiesta".

Nos miramos el uno al otro. Bruscamente, ella se acercó a mí y me cogió la olla. "Entonces, ¿quieres que te caliente esto? Te hará sentir mejor", dijo en voz baja.

Me encogí de hombros, a pesar de que el olor de lo que estaba dentro de la olla me estaba volviendo loco. Había estado un par de días que no tomaba nada más que cervezas y galletas.

"Claro, ¿por qué no?", le dije, sonando como que tenía menos hambre de la que en realidad tenía.

Entramos en la cocina. Bella puso la olla sobre el fuego y lo encendió. Me quedé en el umbral, apoyado contra la pared y viéndola, preguntándome qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo aquí. Cuando se dio la vuelta ella se mordía el labio con furia.

"Así que supongo que la otra noche estabas en lo cierto acerca de todos los gérmenes", le dije para romper el silencio.

Ella sonrió tímidamente. "Lo siento. Ojalá no lo hubiera estado".

"Si, bueno, trataste de advertirme, ¿no?"

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, jugando con sus manos.

"Escucha Bella-"

"Edward, yo-"

Puse mi mano, indicándole que hablara primero.

"Yo sólo quería..." - dudó - "yo quería..." - tomó una respiración profunda - "quería decirte que te perdiste anoche una noche de cine". Algo en su expresión me hizo pensar que en realidad eso no había sido lo que había querido decir. "Las canciones de Corey sobre Joe simplemente no fueron lo mismo sin ti", dijo ella con voz burlona.

"¿Visteis 'Say Anything'?". Fruncí mis labios. "Eso hubiera sido bueno de ver".

Ella sonrió tímidamente y fue poco a poco hasta la bolsa que colgaba de su hombro, sacando una película. Cuando vi el nombre, no pude evitar sonreír.

"Yo estaba esperando que dijeras eso", sonrió.

"¿No tienes que trabajar esta noche?". Una vez más, la pregunta había sonado más ruda de lo que había pretendido. La parte amarga de mí me preguntaba cómo iba a describirle Bella esta escena a Mike. Mi amigo Edward estaba enfermo, así que le llevé un poco de sopa y una película. Solté un bufido para mí mismo. Sí, eso sonaba bastante bien.

Se dio la vuelta otra vez, abriendo la olla y revolviendo el caldo con un cucharón de plata, mientras ella me respondía.

"Tenía un par de cosas que hacer esta noche, así que la he cambiado con Bree, la otra camarera. Rose dijo que estaba bien. Pero si tú no... estás como para ver nada ahora, puedo dejar aquí la película y la puedes ver"- se encogió de hombros -"después".

No le respondí, y ella no dijo nada más, pero algo estaba tirando de los bordes de mi mente, la sensación de que me faltaba algo, de que las palabras de Bella querían decir algo.

La frese de Alice de hacía unas horas repentinamente sonó en mi cabeza.

_'¡Abre los ojos!'_

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente para eliminar ese pensamiento. Mi cerebro se sacudió contra mi cráneo y me llevé una mano a la frente.

Bella frunció el ceño de nuevo, y la preocupación grabada en su cara me irritó más.

"Voy a ir a darme una ducha rápida," le dije, dándole la espalda para ocultar el poco de resentimiento que no podía quitarme.

"Está bien", dijo en voz alta. "Pero no tardes demasiado tiempo o se enfriará la sopa".

"Sí, muy bien", dije, haciendo mi camino hacia el baño.

Me sentí un poco mejor cuando entré a la cocina unos minutos más tarde vestido con una camiseta limpia y pantalones cortos, y mi pelo domado tanto como era posible. Bella me había preparado una poco de sopa en un tazón y me estaba sonriendo.

"Te ves mucho más… refrescado" - dijo con una sonrisa - "y llegas justo a tiempo".

No estaba seguro de si era por la ducha, por el olor de la sopa, o simplemente por su presencia cálida en mi cocina y en mi apartamento, pero me era difícil mantenerme enfadado con ella.

Sin embargo, lo intenté. Me senté en la mesa con estoicismo mientras ella traía la sopa, que tiraba vapor y ondeaba en el aire. Pero el olor del pollo bien sazonado y de las verduras me estaba haciendo la boca agua. Me tragué mi saliva en secreto.

"Come mientras aún está caliente", me ordenó, colocando el plato delante de mí y tomando asiento en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

No iba a mentir. Cavé en esa mierda como un hombre que no había visto comida en años. El primer bocado me quemó la lengua, pero hacía días que no había comido una comida de verdad. La acabé en tres minutos exactos. Cuando alcé la vista, Bella me miraba con una expresión satisfecha en su rostro.

"¿Más?"

"¿Por favor?". Sonreí, entregándole mi plato.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y fue a servirme otro tazón, todavía humeante. Pero ella tenía razón. El vapor de la sopa me abrió las vías respiratorias, y la misma sopa me calentó el estómago. Y poco a poco se desvaneció mi irritación.

Hablamos de temas mundanos mientras yo comía mi segundo plato de sopa. Ella me habló de otro de sus trabajos a tiempo parcial, mientras que había estado viviendo en Nueva York. Había trabajado como camarera en un restaurante latino, y el chef le había enseñado a preparar algunos platos, la sopa de pollo que estaba comiendo en la actualidad era uno de ellos. Yo le hablé de las películas que había visto en la televisión durante los últimos dos días. Dimos vueltas en torno a temas estúpidos y sin sentido, evitando la otra noche como la peste negra.

Los ojos de Bella periódicamente deambulaban por la sala de estar más allá de la cocina, y luego, a mitad de una de sus frases, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

"Está bien, no puedo evitarlo. Tengo que limpiar".

"Déjalo, por favor", le dije con la boca llena de carne de pollo. "Yo me encargaré cuando haya terminado".

"Tú sólo comete la sopa, Edward. Crecí con un padre soltero. Estoy acostumbrada a limpiar". Ella levantó la vista y me mostró otra gran sonrisa, y esa ira y resentimiento que me habían rodeado durante el último par de días estaban cerca de ser un recuerdo lejano.

Bella se movió alrededor de la sala rápidamente, enderezando los cuadros de las paredes. Entonces me preguntó dónde estaba la escoba y limpió la lámpara rota.

"Realmente no hay mucho que se pueda hacer con esto", dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, mirando a la mesa de café de tres patas.

Me reí y me serví otro plato de sopa. Cuando me di la vuelta, Bella estaba recogiendo la ropa tirada por el suelo.

"Bella, por favor" - me lamenté- "déjalo".

"Voy a hacerlo", dijo en voz alta, recogiendo una camisa del sofá. Ella se volvió hacia mí. "¿Tienes un cesta de la ropa sucia o algo así?"

Suspiré. "La primera puerta a tu izquierda".

Ella volvió a sonreír, como una niña pequeña a la que le habían dicho que su regalo de Navidad estaba en la cesta.

"Voy a poner estas cosas en la lavadora", dijo en voz alta una vez que había encontrado el cuarto de lavado.

Negué con la cabeza y me rendí. Entonces solté un bufido, porque esto era malditamente ridículo. Bella estaba en mi cuarto de lavado, haciendo la colada.

'Mikey, cariño, hoy he lavado la ropa de Edward'.

'¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¿Tuviste un buen momento?'

'¡Sí! ¡Fue genial!'.

'Me alegro de oír eso. Porque, ya sabes, estoy tan seguro de tu amor por mí que no me desconcierta saber que tienes ropa de otro chico en tus manos'.

"¿Te ha gustado la sopa?", Bella gritó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me puse de pie y caminé hasta el fregadero para lavar mi plato y la cuchara.

"En serio, ha sido la mejor sopa de pollo que he comido en mi vida", le dije con sinceridad.

Ella se rió. "María estará encantada de escucharlo la próxima vez que hable con ella".

"Bueno, puedes decirle a María que ella puede darle una patada a Nyquil, porque en realidad me siento un poco mejor por la sopa".

Bella se rió. Podía oírla abrir el pequeño armario encima de la lavadora, en busca del detergente.

De repente me di cuenta de lo tonto del culo que había sido.

Yo había estado enfadado con Bella. Soberanamente cabreado. Sí, yo estaba enfermo, pero lo había utilizado como una excusa conveniente para no aparecer en su casa para la noche de películas. Me había estado sintiendo enfadado, resentido y traicionado. Pero tenerla aquí y ahora, conmigo, me hacía sentirme como un imbécil.

¿Por qué había estado enfadado? ¿Por qué ella había hecho tan bien el hacerme saber desde el primer día que tenía un novio? ¿Por qué al parecer había un genuino sentimiento existente entre ella y el hombre con el que se iba a casar? ¿Por qué no dejaba de probarme una y otra vez que ella sólo me quería como a un amigo? ¿Por qué estaba tan malditamente loco por ella que ni siquiera podía tirarme a alguien más? ¿Sinceramente, podría tener algo en su contra? En un mundo perfecto, Bella siempre estaría aquí para cuidar de mí cuando yo estuviera enfermo. Ella iba a tratar de hacerme todas y cada una de sus malditas recetas a mí y solo a mí.

Pero no era un mundo perfecto. Lo que tenía era esto. Su amistad. Y era mucho más de lo que yo había tenido unas pocas semanas atrás. Sin embargo, incluso mientras trataba de convencerme de que eso era suficiente, una imagen de Bella y de Mike sentados juntos en el restaurante la otra noche me asaltó, por lo que me estremecí en el lavabo.

Me sequé las manos en los extremos de mi camiseta. "Bella, ¿estás lista para la película?". La llamé, tratando de distraerme de mis pensamientos. Ella no respondió. "¿Bella?". La llamé de nuevo. No había respuesta. Con el ceño fruncido, caminé lentamente hacia el cuarto de lavado.

Bella estaba de pie delante de la lavadora, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia abajo, los hombros rígidos y las manos apretadas contra la lavadora vibrante, como si estuviera usándola para sostenerse a sí misma.

"¿Bella?"

Se sorprendió cuando me oyó, alejándose de la lavadora como si le hubiera quemado. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor, como si algo le hubiera hecho daño.

"¿Estás bien?", le dije.

"Estoy bien", respondió rápidamente, y entonces todas las expresiones se fueron de sus ojos. Ella sonrió, pero no parecía del todo bien, y me acordé de repente de sus sonrisas la otra noche en el restaurante.

Se tocó las manos nerviosamente frente a ella. "Yo... he puesto una carga de ropa".

"Gracias" - murmuré - "pero en realidad no tenías que hacerlo".

Ella volvió a sonreír, pero no existía una expresión detrás de eso. "Uhm...". Sus ojos se fueron con rapidez hacia la cesta de bambú contra la pared, y sus mejillas se pusieron de color rojo. "Había unas pocas..." - tragó fuerte - "piezas que no sabía qué hacer con ellas".

Fruncí mis cejas. "¿Qué piezas?"

Se me ocurrió cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca.

La ropa tirada por el suelo. Ropa que no había tocado en días. Vicki había estado aquí conmigo esa noche, al menos por un corto tiempo, pero había sido el tiempo suficiente para arrancarle la ropa interior y lanzar su sujetador al suelo, donde mi propia camisa rota había aterrizado. Y cuando ella me dejó con una furia ciega se puso su vestido y su abrigo sin molestarse en reclamar su ropa interior.

Mierda.

"Los... panties están como rotos, pero ella puede quererlos de vuelta, así que los pondré en tu cesto. Y también pondré tu camisa allí. Tal vez puedas llevarla a la tintorería para que le pongan nuevos botones".

Toda la sangre llegó a mi cara, pero lo único que podía hacer era estar allí y mirarla. Finalmente me di la vuelta y regresé a la sala de estar con mi pulso acelerado.

Después de unos minutos, Bella volvió a la sala de estar con grandes pasos, con propósito.

"¿Listo para la película?", preguntó con los ojos enfocados intensamente en el disco redondo y brillante mientras ella lo sacaba de su estuche.

Y de repente toda mi irritación anterior volvió con fuerza. Quiero decir, ¿por qué coño estaba yo sentado aquí, sintiéndome como un idiota, como si hubiera hecho algo malo? Ni siquiera pude follarme a Vicki cuando ella me lo ofreció en una maldita bandeja de plata, ¡por el amor de todos los santos! Mientras tanto, ¿dónde había estado Bella la otra noche, mientras yo había estado destruyendo mi apartamento y luego bebiendo en un estado de estupor? En el maldito Hilton. En el Hilton con su maldito novio llevando su maldito anillo y me atrevería a decir que no mucho más.

Joder.

"Sí, estoy listo", le dije con los dientes apretados.

Se acercó al reproductor de DVD y empujó la película con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. A continuación, se puso en el extremo opuesto del sofá.

Mi pecho estaba agitado, mi respiración era bruscamente pesada y desigual.

"Bueno" - comencé, con los labios apretados - "nos lo pasamos bien la otra noche".

Mis ojos estaban fijos en la televisión, donde veía anuncios de otras películas de los años ochenta iluminando la pantalla. Pero fuera de mi periferia, me pareció ver a Bella endurecerse más en su extremo del sofá.

"Sí", respondió ella con rigidez, sus ojos estaban pegados a la pantalla. "Mike dijo que le gustó quedar contigo".

"¿Sí?". Solté un bufido.

Ella no respondió durante unos segundos.

"Yo sé que esperabas otra cosa" - dijo finalmente - "pero ya te lo dije, ha cambiado".

Rodé los ojos. "¿No lo hemos hecho todos?".

"Creo que sí", respondió en voz baja.

Por alguna razón, su respuesta me molestó aún más.

"Si, bueno", le dije. "Mike también pareció un poco… confundido cuando me vio. Como si no estuviera esperando lo que vio. Me sorprendí, ya que al parecer le habías puesto al corriente de todo lo que pasa por aquí".

Ella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Yo estreché mi mirada a cambio.

"¿No se lo dijiste?". Le pregunté. "Quiero decir, obviamente, le dijiste todo lo demás".

"¿Decirle, qué?", escupió, con los brazos cruzados con fuerza frente a ella. "¿Qué se supone que me negué a decirle? ¿Que tú posiblemente eres el hombre más guapo de este lado del Pacífico? ¿Cuál hubiera sido el punto al decirle eso?"

Me incliné sobre un brazo y sonreí. "Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen. La honestidad es la mejor política".

Ella frunció el ceño y se acercó más a mí. "Yo soy honesta", dijo con los dientes apretados. "Por eso le cuanto a Mike lo que hago cuando estoy contigo. ¡Yo no miento!", dijo con voz temblorosa.

"¿No?"

Sus ojos ardían. "¿Y tú? ¿Vas a decirle a Victoria quien te ha hecho la sopa de pollo que acabas de devorar, o quién ha limpiado tu apartamento, o quién ha tirado la mierda de sus bragas rasgadas a la cesta?".

"He roto con Victoria".

Ella abrió la boca, sus ojos marrones se ensancharon y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

"¿Por qué?", susurró.

La miré a los ojos.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, recogiendo su bolso y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Me levanté y la agarré del brazo. Ella se dio la vuelta.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Bella?", le pregunté.

"Ya te lo he dicho", dijo toscamente, "hice un poco de sopa de pollo-"

_'¡Abre los ojos, Edward!'_

"¿Por qué estás realmente aquí?"

"Porque Alice me ha dicho que no te sentías bien".

"¿Por qué estás aquí?". Repetí, mi voz era cada vez más fuerte. Ella trató de apartarse de mí, pero me aferré a ella con firmeza.

"No lo sé", respondió ella, su voz apenas era un susurro.

_'Tienes que luchar... porque yo estoy perdida también...'  
><em>

Mis ojos se abrieron y mi respiración se hizo fuerte y pronunciada en la sala que de repente estaba en silencio.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Bella?", le susurré.

"¡Porque. No. Lo. Sé!", gritó ella.

Silencio.

"Le dije a Mike que tú y yo éramos amigos. Le dije que quedamos y jugamos al billar. Le dije que pasamos el día en el mercado". Ella me miró, sus ojos color chocolate estaban oscuros y confusos. "Pero... pero yo no podía decirle cómo me siento... cuando estoy contigo".

Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza contra mis costillas que sentía como si fuera a salirse fuera de mi pecho. Durante mucho tiempo, sólo nos miramos. Poco a poco, levanté mi otra mano y la moví hacia la cara de Bella. Sus ojos me miraron como si fuera un ciervo mirando unos faros, un movimiento en falso y ella se retiraría. Su pecho estaba agitado por su respiración. Como en cámara lenta, pasé las puntas de mis dedos por su mejilla.

Sus ojos se cerraron por mi tacto. Un millar de chispas explotaron en mi mano.

"Bella..."

Le acaricié la mejilla con suavidad, y apreté su cara más profundamente con mis dedos. Si el tiempo se detuviera para siempre, yo sería un hombre feliz. Me sentí como un ciego que de repente volvía a ver, aunque todavía algo borroso, pero con la promesa de verlo todo totalmente bien si procedía con cuidado.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de repente, y una mirada de horror cruzó su rostro.

"Me tengo que ir", murmuró con voz temblorosa, alejándose de mí. Me aferré a su brazo.

"Bella", susurré con atención. Poco a poco ella me miró con los ojos brillantes.

"Quédate conmigo".

_'Quédate conmigo Bella'._

"Edward, yo-"

"Sólo para la película", le dije rápidamente, sujetando su cara con mi mano. "Sólo siéntate y mira la película conmigo. No tenemos que… hablar o... hacer algo".

Se mordió el labio con saña, y luego asintió lentamente. Nos sentamos de nuevo cuidadosamente, cada uno en nuestras respectivas esquinas.

Pero todo había cambiado. La atracción magnética que siempre había sentido por ella había crecido de manera exponencial en los últimos diez minutos, y eso fue todo lo que me hizo estar en mi esquina. Traté de concentrarme en la película, para dejar las miles de preguntas que plagaban mi mente para más adelante, pero mi mente estaba agitada.

_'__Cómo __me siento cuando__estoy contigo... __cómo me siento cuando__estoy contigo... __cómo me siento cuando__estoy contigo...__'_

Jesús, ¿realmente había dicho eso? ¿Qué quería decir exactamente? ¿Cómo se sentía, y podría posiblemente ser algo parecido a lo que yo sentía?

"¿Quieres que te haga un poco de té? ¿O traerte algún Tylenol o algo así?", Bella preguntó de repente. Cuando me volví para mirarla, ella me miraba, las líneas de expresión estaban grabadas en su frente. Me di cuenta de que había estado tosiendo otra vez.

Le sonreí con ternura. "No, pero gracias".

Ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio, y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la película.

¿De verdad que ella no tenía ni idea de que acababa de poner mi mundo al revés?

Pero, ¿qué había cambiado realmente? El maldito anillo estaba en su dedo.

Eso era una confesión que ella sentía que estaba a kilómetros de distancia de significar que era suficiente como para cambiarlo todo.

Vimos la película en silencio. Y finalmente, uno de nosotros dijo algo sobre la película, y reanudamos la conversación. Luego, John Cusack se puso en la parte superior de su coche, con el estéreo en la mano, y Peter Gabriel inició la transmisión a través de sus altavoces. Y así, la atracción magnética se multiplicó de nuevo.

_"... todos mis instintos regresan. Y la gran fachada pronto se quemará.  
>Sin un ruido, sin mi orgullo, llega hasta mi interior.<br>En tus ojos hay luz y calor. Con tus ojos estoy completo.  
>Tus ojos. Yo veo la puerta de un millar de iglesias.<br>Tus ojos. La resolución de todas mis búsquedas infructuosas.  
>Oh, ya veo la luz y el calor. Oh, yo quiero ser eso.<br>Quiero tocar la luz y el calor que veo en tus ojos"._

Nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo, la magnética atracción nos acercaba cada vez más.

La canción terminó y Bella parpadeó. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. La seguí con la mirada. Ella miró a través de la ventana y luego se fue caminando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y cogió la guitarra que yo había dejado apoyada en una esquina el otro día.

"He estado… tocando de nuevo últimamente", admití.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y vino a sentarse a mi lado otra vez, la guitarra estaba descansando en su regazo.

"Yo... escribí una canción nueva".

"¿Puedo oírla?", susurró.

Le cogí la guitarra con cuidado, nunca rompiendo nuestra mirada.

_En algún momento, ella ha dejado a la niña atrás  
>Y se ha convertido en una mujer ahora<br>Se levantó y salió de su ciudad natal, sí, ahora está trabajando en la Bahía_  
><em>porque ella es una mujer ahora<em>

_Sí, yo lo veo en sus ojos_  
><em>Lo veo en la forma en la que sus dedos vuelan<em>  
><em>No son dedos largos los que pintan sobre el papel<em>  
><em>Ella tiene el mundo como si fuera su lienzo<em>  
><em>Porque baby, ella es ahora una hermosa mujer<em>

_Y la miro y espero y ruego_  
><em>Y me pregunto si es demasiado tarde<em>  
><em>Porque baby, ahora eres una mujer<em>

Cuando la última nota acabó, Bella miró hacia otro lado y se puso de pie, pasándose la mano rápidamente por debajo de su ojo.

"Eso ha sido hermoso, Edward", murmuró. Cuando ella me miró, había algo familiar en su expresión. Yo podría haber jurado que iba a preguntarme algo, pero apretó los labios y no dijo nada.

"Te prometí una vez que yo te enseñaría a tocar", dije en voz baja.

Ella se echó a reír. "Eso fue hace mucho tiempo".

"Todavía me gustaría mantener esa promesa".

Ella se encontró con mis ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y estudiándome. Vacilante, vino y se sentó a mi lado, ya no en el otro lado del sofá.

"No sé nada de música", me advirtió, tal como hizo hacía ya seis años y medio, y luego se echó a reír nerviosamente. "No tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar".

Extendí la mano y le cogí la suya con suavidad, escuchándola respirar silenciosamente, y luego, lentamente, le di la vuelta. Una vez que ella estaba sentada de espaldas a mí, levanté la guitarra sobre su cabeza y la coloqué sobre sus rodillas, mis brazos estaban envueltos a su alrededor. Con mi rostro a centímetros del suyo, me dirigí a ella. Nuestros ojos se encontraron.

"Vamos a empezar por el principio".

Un par de horas más tarde, dejé ir de las manos de Bella y las mías cayeron a mi lado.

"Está bien, ahora trata de hacerlo por tu cuenta".

Ella respiró hondo, colocó sus dedos sobre las cuerdas y tocó lo que había aprendido. Cuando terminó, levanté mis brazos y aplaudí.

"Billy Joe Armstrong estaría orgulloso".

Ella me dio un codazo en las costillas. "Sí, seguro".

Me reí. "Ahora sabes tocar un poco de una de tus favoritas. Y mañana vamos a aprender-"

"Mañana no puedo". Ella bajó la guitarra al suelo y miró al frente. "Voy a ver a mi padre por la mañana y no volveré hasta tarde".

Asentí con la cabeza y levanté cuidadosamente mis manos hasta sus brazos. Ella se puso rígida por una fracción de segundo, y luego exhaló fuertemente, mirando hacia abajo. Nos sentamos en silencio por lo que se sintió como una eternidad pero también como si no fuera suficiente tiempo.

"Yo... me gustaría mostrarte... algo... en Forks". Bella volvió la cara hacia un lado. Sentí su cálido aliento sobre el lugar donde mis manos estaban en su brazo. "¿Crees que podrías venir conmigo?"

Pasé las manos suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo por sus brazos.

"Por supuesto".

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:<strong>

**anita cullen, beakis, Spookypau, Tutzy Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, LeidaJim, EdithCullen71283, TereCullen, foronda, Ginegine, Heart on Winter, lexa0619, Elisita, deandramari, joli Cullen, Sisi bunny, Meli8114, Marianixcr, anamart05, akako Cullen, MaxiPau, ogda1975, andreita correa, Pamelita, akako cullen, Sweet Angel186, Solchizz, PalitoCullen, Naemii, Mon de Cullen, Kaami Annie Cullen, lizco2, JadeCullenMasen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, roberta Cullen, lakentsb, vivi SR, isabela 91, Black, claudi17, Inkdestiny, Bite Me Sr Cullen, danisanchez, Claudhia Lady Cullen, eddieIlove, CocoBlush, kris, Rose Nightmare, arcoiris cullen, Seiya-Moon, Cullen Vigo, and cullen, Shibubi, Giovanna Tey, Sarah-Crish Cullen, soffiswan, Pamrodriguez, Solchizz, Angie Cullen Hale, Sayuri1980, pekascullen, Alblurs, janalez, MillaPattzn, TereCullen, Pam Malfoy Black, Haunted Cullen, RoxCM, nikki zav, ma pau cullen, LeidaJim, Lowrense, lexa0619, gbyaln, fer93vulturi, Nurysh, lupita calvo, Iare, Sonitha Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, kote, Sisi bunny, nina, anni eska, elena robsten, Isita Maria, SkyC, escarlataojala, Lulli St John, lady blue vampire, Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten, Alexa, Milhoja, Vyda, Grabriela Cullen, dioda, lybet, Lakentsb. Si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado que con tanto nombre me mareo, jejeje.**


	14. Quédate conmigo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Capítulo 13 – Quédate conmigo**

Salimos de Forks muy temprano al día siguiente. Recogí a Bella en frente de su loft, las nubes oscuras de la madrugada estaban dando paso a un sol opaco y la luz se precipitaba sobre las calles grises de Seattle. Ella estaba de pie bajo un toldo con una sudadera de color rosa con la capucha puesta encima de su cabeza, y mientras yo sostenía la puerta abierta para ella me fijé en la palabra 'PINK' escrita en la parte trasera de sus pantalones.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a lado del conductor tuve que recordarme a mí mismo respirar.

Al principio Bella quería conducir, ella se ofreció a recogerme en su Chevy roja del 76, pero cuando me dijo los años que tenía, insistí en llevar mi Audi en su lugar. Pensé que sería una buena idea llegar vivos allí. Ella no apreciaba mi sentido del humor sobre su camioneta.

Cuando abordamos el ferry para cruzar a la isla de Bainbridge, los cielos se abrieron por completo y cubrieron el parabrisas con baldes de lluvia.

"Wow, que hermoso", dijo Bella, mirando con los ojos abiertos cómo la lluvia caía pesadamente sobre el vidrio grueso y borrando el resto del mundo. El ferry se balanceaba de un lado a otro, mientras las aguas de Puget se extendían sobre la superficie.

Solté un bufido. "¿Hermoso?"

"Sí", se rió. "¡Mira todos los colores!".

Me quedé mirando por la ventana. "¿Estamos viendo la misma cosa? Porque todo lo que veo son distintos tonos de gris".

Ella frunció los labios en señal de desaprobación por mi burla. "Incluso aunque sean varios tonos de gris es hermoso. Quiero decir, mira cómo las nubes cambian de color mientras tus ojos viajan por el horizonte, y mira cómo casi se puede sentir el sol luchando para pasar entre ellas, haciendo que desaparezcan" - señaló por la ventana - "mira como el sol tiñe de oro todo los gris y cómo la lluvia cae sobre el agua de color gris oscuro, salpicándola y haciendo olas casi blancas a través de la bahía".

Debí de haber parecido tan estúpido por la forma en la que la miraba, porque ella me miró y la maravilla de su rostro se convirtió en una mueca.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que conduzca yo?", preguntó ella, con una clara expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

"Bella, estoy bien", le aseguré. "Confía en mí, si no lo estuviera te dejaría conducir. Sólo estoy… asombrado por cómo ves las cosas, con los ojos de una artista".

Ella resopló y miró hacia otro lado, mirando por la ventana. "Oh, sí" - dijo con sarcasmo - "sobre todo por lo artista que soy. Ni siquiera puedo conseguir un trabajo".

"Vas a encontrar algo", le aseguré. "Sólo tienes que darte algo más de tiempo".

"Sí, tiempo", murmuró. Ella se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa. "Me alegro de que te sientas mejor".

Realmente me sentía mucho mejor. Mi cuerpo se sentía más fuerte, y la tos había rebajado.

"Sólo espero que no pilles nada tú", dije sintiéndome un poco culpable por haberla dejado estar tan cerca de mí ayer. Sólo un poco culpable, si tuviera que ser honesto. Porque el tenerla entre mis brazos, aunque fuera sólo mientras la enseñaba a tocar la guitarra, fue lo más cálido que había sentido nunca.

"No estabas tan malo", dijo restando importancia a mi sentimiento de culpa con un gesto de su mano. "Por lo menos no estabas irritable ni nada". Ella rodó los ojos en tono de burla.

"Hey, hey, hey", fruncí el ceño. "Vamos a ver cómo actúas tú la próxima vez que estés en las puertas de la muerte".

Ella arqueó las cejas y me favoreció con una mirada que decía: '¿En serio?'

Me reí. Desde que había recogido a Bella esta mañana, habíamos mantenido conversaciones ligeras y cómodas. Aunque me moría de ganas de profundizar en el tema que tocamos ayer - cómo se sentía cuando estaba conmigo - me di cuenta de que ella no estaba dispuesta a entrar en eso todavía. Sin embargo, después de que ella se fuera, yo me pasé la mitad de la noche tratando de averiguar lo que podría significar.

_'... cómo me siento cuando estoy contigo... cómo me siento cuando estoy contigo... como me siento...'  
><em>  
>Las palabras dieron vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza durante horas. Mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho mientras estaba en mi cama la noche anterior, incluso considerando la posibilidad de que, Jesús, de que sintiera por mí algo parecido a lo que yo sentía por ella. Y si lo sentía, ¿que se supone que debía hacer yo? ¿Podríamos reprimir nuestros sentimientos por un anillo de mierda en su dedo?<p>

"¿A las puertas de la muerte?". Bella se rió entre dientes, sacándome de mis pensamientos. "Te juro que todos los hombres os ponéis de ese mal humor cuando estáis enfermos".

La miré de manera uniforme. Me molestó un poco más que ella me estuviera comparando con otra persona, especialmente cuando me podía imaginar quien era el otro hombre con quien estaba siendo comparado.

"Mi padre" - dijo claramente, como si pudiera leer mi mente - "odia estar enfermo. Él fue el jefe de policía de Forks durante casi veinte años, sin embargo, cada vez que él... no se siente bien, se pone de mal humor y a la defensiva. No quiere que nadie le ayude a ponerse bien". Ella sonrió y miró por el parabrisas, una extraña expresión apareció en su rostro.

"Eso es una locura", le dije. "¿Quién podría rechazar una enfermera como tú? De hecho, estoy pensando seriamente en quedarme en esta tormenta y ver si puedo coger una pulmonía o algo así sólo para conseguir que me hagas esa sopa de nuevo". Le sonreí torcidamente.

Ella se rió. "En primer lugar, no tienes que hacerte pasar por enfermo para tener más sopa. Lo haré por ti de nuevo cada vez que quieras. En segundo lugar, no vale realmente la pena contraer una neumonía".

Cada vez que quisiera. ¿Era realmente tan simple como eso?

"Confía en mí" - le sonreí - "lo vale".

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿con qué frecuencia vas a casa, Edward?"

Miré hacia arriba al techo del coche, como calculando mi respuesta. "Fui a casa para Acción de Gracias".

"¡Eso fue hace casi once meses!"

"Supongo".

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué tanto tiempo?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No sé. Aparte de mis padres, no hay nada que me haga volver a Forks".

"¿Así que no has visto a tus padres desde Acción de Gracias?"

"Mi madre me visitó hace unos meses, ¿abril tal vez?". Me encogí de hombros de nuevo.

Ella me miró fijamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Es sólo que... cuando yo fui a la universidad en Nueva York, no vi a Charlie más de un par de veces al año. Me gustaría haber pasado más tiempo con él".

"Bueno, ahora estás aquí, ¿verdad? Y vas a verlo con bastante regularidad".

"Cada dos semanas como mínimo", confirmó ella. "Me gustaría poder ir más. Y si alguna vez tengo un trabajo por el día lo veré incluso menos".

"¿Por qué?". Le pregunté.

"Bueno, entre el trabajo en Nitelock y cualquier trabajo que haga de día, no tendré mucho tiempo".

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Piensas quedarte en Nitelock cuando tengas un trabajo de día?"

Se mordió el labio y se enfrentó al parabrisas de nuevo, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente.

"¿Por qué quieres tener dos puestos de trabajo?"

Ella sonrió. "Porque estoy hambrienta de dinero. ¿Había olvidado mencionar eso?"

La estudié con cuidado. Ella sonreía, pero había algo más detrás de sus ojos oscuros. "Sí, en realidad te habías olvidado. Entonces, ¿qué más has olvidado mencionar?"

"Vamos a ver. Puse un cadáver en tu maletero cuando no mirabas". Ella me dio un codazo de complicidad.

"¿Alguien que yo conozca?"

"No", se rió.

"Entonces eso está bien", le dije. Ella se rió. "En serio, Bella, ¿cómo vas a manejar dos puestos de trabajo?"

Ella se encogió de hombros y de pronto adquirió una expresión más seria. "La gente trabaja en dos empleos todo el tiempo. No es gran cosa", dijo en voz baja.

Algo sobre la forma en la que lo dijo me hizo pensar que era una gran cosa, pero decidí no presionarla. Por lo menos no ahora.

La bocina que anunciaba nuestra llegada a la isla de Bainbridge sonó, y le di la vuelta al coche para hacer nuestro camino fuera del barco. Nos dirigieron hasta la salida, y muy pronto llegamos a la carretera que nos llevaría a Forks. Los limpiaparabrisas iban de ida y vuelta a doble velocidad para ir eliminando los cubos de agua que llovían desde el cielo casi negro.

"No es el mejor clima para hacer un viaje por carretera".

"¿Estás bromeando?". Bella se echó a reír, jugando con la radio. "Este es el mejor tiempo para un viaje por carretera, especialmente para un viaje de regreso a Forks. El clima es muy apropiado".

"Supongo que tienes razón en eso", dije con una sonrisa de lado.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que ella me estudiaba.

"¿De verdad no echas de menos Forks?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No necesariamente me trae de vuelta el mejor de los recuerdos".

"Estoy segura de que también tuviste muy buenos tiempos, Edward. Con tu familia, tu hermano".

Y cada momento que había pasado con ella.

"Tienes razón, supongo".

"Me gustaría... me hubiera gustado que tú y yo hubiéramos estado más cerca en la escuela secundaria, ya sabes, quedar después de la escuela y… los fines de semana".

Mi corazón se apretó dolorosamente. ¿Podría haber tenido más tiempo con ella, realmente hubiera sido algo tan simple como eso? ¿Realmente la había perdido por culpa de una pura estupidez?

"Bella, ¿crees que si nos hubiéramos conocido hace unas semanas, en lugar de años, nos hubiéramos convertido en amigos?"

Su respuesta fue inmediata. "Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no íbamos a serlo?"

Me encogí de hombros. "He oído a gente decir" - le di una sonrisa de soslayo - "que puedo ser un poco imbécil".

Ella me estudió detenidamente. "Tú eres... exactamente la misma persona que eras cuando te conocí".

"No estoy seguro de si debo tomar eso como un cumplido o un insulto", bromeé.

"Sin duda como un cumplido", se rió.

Yo estudié el parabrisas por unos pocos segundos. "Me pregunto si la Bella que vivía en Nueva York sentiría lo mismo".

"¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?"

Hablé con lentitud. "No estoy seguro de si... ella es la misma persona que está sentada junto a mí en este momento".

Ella no respondió de inmediato.

"No puedo imaginar un mundo donde tú y yo no fuéramos amigos". De repente sonó mucho más intensa. "Edward, las cosas…se complicaron mientras yo estuve en Nueva York". Ella me miró con timidez. "Sé que actué... diferente la otra noche, Edward, pero... mi vida en Nueva York es muy diferente de mi vida aquí. No es mala" - aclaró rápidamente - "sólo... diferente". Bajó la mirada hacia su regazo.

"¿Es lo que esperabas?", le pregunté amablemente.

Ella me miró y sonrió irónicamente. "¿Es siempre lo que cualquiera de nosotros esperamos?"

No le respondí.

"Pero para responder a tu otra pregunta" - dijo después de un momento - "la Bella en Nueva York sin duda hubiera sentido lo mismo. A veces siento como que tú y yo... nuestra... amistad", hizo una pausa. "Quiero decir, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que tú y yo nos encontráramos una vez más? Nuestra amistad estaba destinada a seguir existiendo, Edward, ¿no te parece? ¿Por qué sino podría ser tan fácil estar contigo... y hablar contigo?"

Tal vez porque estábamos destinados a ser algo más que amigos. Ese pensamiento me tomó por sorpresa. Me aferré más al volante.

"No parece que te sea demasiado fácil hablar conmigo ahora mismo".

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver su mirada fija en mí.

"No pienses que eso es porque no quiero".

"¿Qué significa eso, Bella?"

Ella no respondió. Suspiré y puse el volumen de la radio más alto. Ella no dijo nada durante un buen rato, y entonces comenzó a tararear las canciones que sonaban, y finalmente acabamos los dos cantando canción tras canción. En medio de una canción, se detuvo y extendió la mano, bajando el volumen. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí otra vez.

"¿Por qué lo has bajado?". Le pregunté.

"Porque está ahogando tu voz".

Le sonreí y extendí la mano para subir el volumen otra vez, y ella alargó su mano al mismo tiempo. Mi mano cayó encima de la de ella, y la corriente conocida corrió por mi mano, sólo que esta vez estaba seguro de que ella también la había sentido, porque se quedó sin aliento y luego exhaló lentamente. Ninguno de nosotros cambió nuestras manos. Poco a poco, con el pulgar froté su mano en círculos. Se sentía tan suave y cálida y simplemente… bien, como si su mano hubiera sido hecha específicamente para caber dentro de la mía.

Mantuve mis ojos en la carretera, pero por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver a Bella mirando a nuestras manos. Después de unos momentos, ella la retiró y la apoyó en su regazo. Era increíble cómo sentí mi mano fría de repente.

"¿Por qué has dejado de cantar?", me preguntó después de unos segundos. Me aparté de la carretera lo suficiente como para mirarla. Ella me miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

"Porque ahora me has hecho ser consciente de mí mismo", dije secamente, aligerando el ánimo de nuevo. "No hay manera de que pueda cantar ahora cuando sé que vas a estar escuchándome con tanta atención".

Ella se rió. "¡Vamos, Edward!". Le sonreí, pero permanecí en silencio. Ella saltó de su asiento, cruzando los brazos con enfado fingido. "Bueno, lo siento por ti si el tenerme a mí como público te hace ser consciente de ti mismo. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando tengas a todos observándote en Nitelock durante la siguiente noche de micro abierto?"

La miré rápidamente. Ella me miraba con una sonrisa inteligente.

"No voy a hacer nada, porque no me voy a presentar".

"¡Vamos, Edward!". Saltaba arriba y abajo.

Me reí. "Sólo por curiosidad, ¿qué te gustaría que cantara allí?"

"Una canción de Green Day o dos no estarían de más, y entonces tal vez-", pareció cambiar de opinión. "No lo sé, lo que quieras".

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

"Voy a conseguir subirte a ese escenario aunque sea la última cosa que haga".

"Ya lo veremos", me reí.

Ella frunció el ceño. "Sí, ya lo veremos".

Cuando la lluvia finalmente se redujo a una llovizna, Bella bajó la ventana un poco y levantó la nariz hasta el espacio abierto.

Ella respiró profundamente. "Mmm, que olor. ¿No lo hueles?"

"¿Oler el qué?". Le pregunté.

"El aire fresco de la montaña se mezcla con la humedad de los árboles, de las hojas y del musgo. ¿No te encanta ese olor?"

Le sonreí por lo emocionada que sonaba. "Yo honestamente nunca lo he pensado mucho".

Ella me miró y soltó un bufido. "Confía en mí, lo hubieras hecho si hubieras estado rodeado de una jungla de cemento por cuatro años. No me malinterpretes, la ciudad de Nueva York es bonita, pero... no hay nada como volver a casa".

"¿Echas de menos tu casa, no?"

"A veces... a veces no puedes apreciar algo que te conceden hasta que lo pierdes". Volvió la mirada hacia mí. "¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?"

Aparté mi mirada de la carretera el tiempo suficiente para verla a sus ojos. "Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir".

El cartel que anunciaba nuestra llegada a la pequeña ciudad de Forks nos dio la bienvenida a casa, y Bella bajó la ventana todo el camino y se asomó por ella. Me reí de su entusiasmo.

"¿A qué hora tienes que estar de regreso esta noche?". Le pregunté mientras pasaba con el coche a través de la calle principal del centro de Forks.

"Rose me dijo que puedo entrar a las diez esta noche. ¿Y tú?"

"A la hora que sea está bien", le dije, frunciendo el ceño por el tráfico de camiones que había delante de mí.

"Oh, es verdad", dijo Bella con una sonrisa de soslayo. "Tú eres el jefe".

"Sí", le sonreí de nuevo. "Y de todos modos, Emmett y Vicki pueden manejarlo sin mí".

"Oh", dijo en voz baja. El camión de madera finalmente se mudó y yo fui por las familiares calles, hasta que estuvimos un par de minutos pasando por la parte de la ciudad donde Bella y yo habíamos crecido

"Hey Bella", dije con cuidado. Ella había estado especialmente tranquila desde que había dejado la calle principal del pueblo, "¿te importaría si nos paramos en casa de mis padres primero? Mi padre probablemente estará en el hospital, pero mi madre podría estar en casa, y estoy bastante seguro de que le gustaría decirte hola".

"Por supuesto", dijo ella con facilidad.

Mi madre abrió la puerta rápidamente cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, y sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando me vio.

"¿Edward?"

"Hola mamá", dije tímidamente, de repente con vergüenza por haber estado tanto tiempo sin haberla visitado.

Mi madre me dio un enorme y apretado abrazo. "¡Oh, Dios mío, cariño, me gustaría que me hubierais dicho que ibas a venir! ¡Hubiera tenido un almuerzo agradable esperándote!".

"Mamá, estoy bien", le aseguré con una sonrisa. Me volví hacia Bella, que había estado de pie y en silencio a mi lado.

"Uhm, mamá, te acuerdas de Bella Swan, ¿no?"

Mi madre me soltó y se volvió hacia Bella. Sus ojos se iluminaron al reconocerla.

"¡Bella! ¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti, cariño! ¿Cómo has estado?". Le dio un abrazo a Bella y Bella se rió nerviosamente.

"He estado bien, señora Cullen, gracias por preguntar", dijo.

"Bueno, ¡ahora tengo que hacer un almuerzo agradable para nosotros!", mi madre exclamó. Incluso yo no podía omitir lo emocionada que estaba. "¡Adelante, adelante!".

Bella volvió sus ojos hacia mí.

"Mamá, en realidad Bella va de camino para ver a su padre. Sólo le pedí que paráramos para decirte hola".

"Me encantaría quedarme, señora Cullen", dijo Bella en tono de disculpa. "Pero mi padre me está esperando, y si llego tarde comenzará a preocuparse".

"Oh, lo entiendo, cariño", dijo mi madre, poniendo su mano en la de Bella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su pulgar tocó el anillo de Bella mientras hablaba con ella, los ojos de mi madre rápidamente brillaron hacia mí con una pregunta en silencio, pero la mirada en blanco que le di a cambio le respondió. Todo sucedió tan rápido que estaba seguro de que Bella se lo había perdido.

"¿Cómo está tu padre, Bella?". La preocupación en la voz de mi madre me hizo fruncir el ceño.

"Está bien, señora Cullen, gracias por preguntar".

"Me alegro de oír eso. Bueno, hazle saber que nosotros estamos-"

"Señora Cullen, ¿le importa si uso el baño?". Preguntó Bella. "Ha sido un largo camino desde Seattle y su hijo no ha parado el coche".

"Hey, hey, hey, yo te he ofrecido una parada de descanso".

"Sí, en un lugar que parecía que nos iban a matar si fuera completamente legal".

Me eché a reír. Cuando miré a mi madre, ella me miraba con atención.

"Claro, Bella. Es la primera puerta a la derecha", le señaló.

"¡Gracias! Ahora vuelvo", me dijo.

Una vez que cerró la puerta del baño, mi madre volvió sus ojos verdes abiertamente curiosos hacia mí.

Se cruzó de brazos frente a ella. "¿Y?"

"Y".

"¿Bella Swan?"

"Sí".

"¿Bella Swan?", repitió ella.

"Estoy bastante seguro de quien es ella".

"¿Por qué no me había enterado...?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Hace poco se mudó a Seattle. Nos encontramos y aquí estamos".

"Aquí estáis", repitió. Ella me estudió detenidamente. "El anillo en su dedo-"

"No es por mí".

"He pillado eso".

Nos miramos el uno al otro.

Esme suspiró lentamente. "Bella Swan", dijo otra vez, como si ella no lo pudiera creer.

"Ya has dicho eso, mamá".

Entonces Bella salió del baño.

"¿Estás lista?". Le pregunté.

"Edward, no es necesario que me lleves", dijo Bella. "No es un paseo largo desde aquí".

"Bella, no voy a dejar que camines", le dije. "Te voy a dejar, y después voy a volver aquí", le dije, volviéndome luego hacia mi madre.

El rostro de mi madre brillaba. "Voy a estar esperándote, cariño. ¿A qué hora tenéis que volver?"

Bella y yo nos miramos el uno al otro.

"Tú tienes que estar en el trabajo a las diez, por lo que tal vez deberíamos irnos a-"

"¿A las seis?", dijimos los dos juntos.

Nos volvimos a reír.

Bella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. "Eso suena bien".

Cuando miré a mi madre, sus ojos saltaban de mí a Bella, y viceversa.

Ella aplaudió una vez. "Bueno, Bella, ¿qué te parece esto? ¿Crees que podrías volver a las cinco?", mi madre le preguntó esperanzada. "Voy a hacer una buena cena y podéis comer rápido antes de poneros en camino otra vez. A mí no me importa en absoluto. Y, por supuesto, tu padre es bienvenido también".

Bella sonrió agradecida. "Eso es muy amable de su parte, Señora Cullen. ¿Puedo decírselo en un rato?", preguntó ella con timidez. "Sólo porque no estoy segura de lo que mi padre puede haber planeado", añadió rápidamente.

"Por supuesto", mi madre estuvo de acuerdo con suavidad. Se acercó a Bella de nuevo y le dio un apretón en el brazo.

"No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hace volver a verte".

Bella se ruborizó. Sus ojos se movieron más allá de mi madre y se encontró con los míos. Le sostuve la mirada antes de que repentinamente ella mirara hacia otro lado.

"Ha estado muy bien verla de nuevo, señora Cullen. Llamaré a Edward más tarde y le haré saber acerca de la cena. Pero de todos modos gracias por la invitación".

Ella salió y yo la seguí. Antes de salir, me volví hacia mi madre, que estaba junto a la puerta.

"Estaré de vuelta en un rato, mamá".

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Voy a estar esperándote, Edward. Me parece que tú y yo... tenemos mucho para ponernos al día".

Le sonreí, sacudiendo mi cabeza, y volviendo al coche con Bella.

Bella estuvo en silencio en el camino a su casa. Cuando doblé la esquina de su casa, ella respiró hondo y exhaló el aire lentamente.

Mientras yo estaba aparcando el coche en frente de su casa, su cálida y pequeña mano cayó de repente sobre la mía que estaba al volante. La miré con sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y ansiosos.

"Edward, ¿recuerdas que te dije que había algo que quería... mostrarte?"

Asentí con la cabeza con cuidado.

En ese momento, sus ojos se fueron a su casa y luego se ampliaron por la sorpresa. Su boca se abrió, y sin decir una palabra saltó fuera del coche, corriendo hasta la fachada.

Fruncí el ceño y apagué el motor. Cuando salí del coche, pude oír su voz, fuerte y molesta, y una voz masculina respondiéndole de nuevo en el mismo tono agitado.

"¿... en qué estabas pensando?". Bella dijo en voz alta. "¿Estás tratando de hacerte daño?"

Mientras me acercaba a la parte delantera de la casa, pude ver una alta escalera colocada contra el lado de la casa, y a un hombre de espaldas a mí trabajando en la parte superior de la escalera, haciendo algo para el revestimiento de las tejas del tejado. La lluvia ahora caía sólo ligeramente, pero incluso así, podría hacer que una escalera de metal resbalara.

"¡Bájate de ahí ahora mismo, papá!". Bella gritó, la ira y el miedo eran evidente en su voz.

"¡No, señorita!", su padre le gritó. "¡Estas tejas de aquí necesitan ser reemplazadas, y no voy a pagar con un brazo o una pierna para que lo hagan cuando tengo dos manos perfectamente capaces para hacerlo yo mismo!".

"¡Papá!", Bella gritó, ahora su voz estaba mezclada con más pánico que ira. "¡Por favor, papá!".

"¡Bells!", su padre respondió sin apartarse de su trabajo. Lo pude ver sacar las tejas y quejarse humildemente mientras lo hacía. "¡Estoy bien!", gritó de nuevo.

Llegué hasta Bella, donde se encontraba junto a la escalera. Su rostro estaba rojo mientras miraba a su padre. Cuando miré hacia abajo, a la parte inferior de la escalera, pude ver la forma en que se hundía un poco en el barro.

Bella miró con ojos aterrorizados mi camino. "No debería estar ahí arriba, Edward", dijo con voz temblorosa. Y aunque yo no tenía ni idea de por qué era tan malo que un hombre cambiara las tejas de su propio techo si quería, asentí con la cabeza y miré hacia arriba, las gotas de lluvia caían suavemente en mi cara.

Me aclaré la garganta. "Jefe Swan", le dije, llamándolo por el nombre por el que todo el pueblo siempre le había conocido. "¿Le importa si hecho un vistazo a lo que está haciendo? Mi padre está deseando que sustituya algunas tejas en su techo y yo quería ayudar, pero no estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo".

El padre de Bella hizo una pausa en su trabajo. Poco a poco se volvió y miró hacia abajo.

Me tragué mi sorpresa.

La última vez que había visto al Jefe Swan había sido antes de mi graduación de secundaria. Había ido al banco del pueblo para poder cerrar mi cuenta y retirar mis ahorros. Justo cuando salí por la puerta choqué con el Jefe de Policía. Me acordé de mi cómo mi cara llena de granos se ruborizaba, el calor viajó hasta mi cuero cabelludo, porque yo estaba seguro de que mientras me miraba, me podía ver escrito en mi cara que estaba enamorado de su hija, en medio de todos los granos y las marcas rojas.

Pero el jefe sólo me miró - su rostro serio aún era joven y fuerte, los ojos marrones eran exactamente iguales que los de su hija, cabello oscuro, rizado y espeso - y asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

"Edward", dijo. Como el hijo del jefe de personal del hospital de esta pequeña ciudad, el jefe de policía estaba familiarizado conmigo.

"Jefe Swan", le respondí en voz baja.

"Buena suerte en la universidad, joven", él me dijo con su voz profunda y fuerte. "Da lo mejor de ti". Había sido una orden del jefe de la policía, así como un deseo para que tuviera algo mejor de que lo que había tenido aquí.

"Gracias, señor", le respondí, tratando de enderezar los hombros como estaban los suyos, para destilar la tranquila confianza y la fuerza que él tenía, con la esperanza de que fuera con Bella y le dijera que se había chocado con Edward Cullen y el chico estaba fuerte.

Y sin decir una palabra, el Jefe Swan entró en el banco y yo me salí.

Ese no era el mismo hombre que había ahora en la escalera.

El rostro del hombre que me miraba era delgado y demacrado, los ojos estaban apagados y vidriosos. La barba cubría la mitad de su rostro. Incluso a través de la chaqueta delgada que llevaba, era obvio que los músculos bajo su ropa eran mucho más delgados de lo que habían sido la última vez que lo vi.

El padre de Bella estaba enfermo.

Y de repente comprendí por qué Bella estaba tan aterrorizada.

"¿Eres el chico Cullen?", preguntó, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y estudiándome. "¿Edward?"

"Sí señor, soy yo".

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"He venido desde Seattle con Bella". La miré a ella. Ella se mordía el labio desesperadamente. "Yo venía sólo a dejarla y a volver a ver a mis padres". Tragué con dificultad. "Pero, ¿le importaría si echó una mirada allí, a ver si puedo averiguar lo que tengo que hacer en el techo de mis padres?".

Me miró fijamente durante más de unos segundos, el bigote sobre el labio daba espasmos de ida y vuelta. Finalmente se volvió y lentamente comenzó a hacer su camino por la escalera. Cuando estaba casi en el suelo, Bella empezó a decirle algo, un gesto de desaprobación pesaba sobre su frente. Rápidamente me acerqué y le estreché la mano. Un consejo. Nadie quiere que le digan lo que puede o no puede hacer, especialmente cuando es algo físico. Los ojos de Bella rápidamente se volvieron hacia mí y yo le di una sacudida casi imperceptible con la cabeza. Sus ojos marrones brillaron por la comprensión y ella asintió. Yo até mis dedos a los de ella, porque comprometida o no, ella estaba temblando. Me apretó con fuerza mi mano en la suya.

Ella no dijo nada y él se volvió hacia su cara.

"Bella, cariño, lo has conseguido".

Ella le sonrió y su rostro se suavizó de repente, y sin soltar mi mano, se acercó y lo abrazó con su brazo libre. "Papá", susurró. Fue una palabra llena de amor, de frustración y de miedo.

Charlie Swan se volvió hacia mí, pero no antes de ir lentamente hacia abajo, donde la mano de Bella y la mía estaban conectadas. Echó una mirada al otro lado de Bella rápidamente.

"¿Es el mismo anillo de antes?", le preguntó directamente, mirándome a mí.

"Sí, papá", respondió Bella en voz baja. "Es el mismo anillo".

Me miró largo y tendido. "Hmph", bufó. "Edward Cullen".

"Sí, señor". Hice una pausa. "¿Cómo está?"

"¿Esa es la pregunta del millón de dólares, no?"

Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en mí, estudiándome como juraba que me estudió ese día en el banco, sus ojos marrones iguales a los de su hija me miraron tan profundamente que sentía que tenía que confesar todos los crímenes que jamás había cometido. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que sus ojos no eran tan ricos como antes habían sido, pero no había oscuridad detrás de ellos.

Luego estalló en carcajadas.

"Mi hija me dijo que la ayudaste allí en Seattle".

Me encogí de hombros. "Yo sólo le presenté a un amigo mío. Ella hizo el resto por su cuenta".

Él entrecerró los ojos, me miraba sin pedir disculpas, leyéndome con su visión de jefe de la policía.

"Bueno, me alegro de ver que todavía hay algunas personas que ayudan sin esperar-"

"Papá", dijo Bella en un tono de advertencia.

Él apretó los labios sin mirarla. Sus ojos siguieron cavándose profundamente en mí.

Después de un rato dijo: "¿Dices que tu padre tiene que cambiar un par de tejas de su techo?"

"Sí, señor".

"Es curioso", dijo, frunciendo el ceño. "Yo lo vi un par de días atrás y no me mencionó nada al respecto".

Traté de pensar con rapidez. "Simplemente se dio cuenta ayer".

Charlie asintió lentamente. "Bueno, está bien entonces. ¿Por qué no volvemos a subir la escalera" - sostuvo sus herramientas - ", y puedo mostrarte que-"

"En realidad", lo interrumpí. "Yo he visto lo que estaba haciendo antes ¿Le importa…" - me solté de la mano de Bella y extendí la mano hacia sus herramientas. Él las dejó ir con cautela - "si lo intento ahora por mi propia cuenta? Sólo para saber lo que realmente estoy haciendo cuando vaya de regreso a casa de mis padres", terminé rápidamente.

Charlie entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. Luego se encogió de hombros. "¿Quién soy yo para privar a un joven de aprender cómo hacer las cosas por su cuenta?". Me sonrió y se apartó de la escalera. "Sólo para que quede claro", dijo justo antes de que subiera el primer peldaño. Me volví hacia él. "Si te caes de la escalera yo no soy responsable, pero si te equivocas en mi techo, serás tú el responsable".

Asentí con la cabeza estando de acuerdo. Antes de que subiera, le di un rápido vistazo a Bella. Sus ojos lo decían todo, eran brillantes e intensos, y brillaban con gratitud.

'Gracias', dijo en silencio.

'De nada', le contesté sin decir una palabra.

Y luego me subí por la escalera para arreglar el techo de Charlie Swan.

Desde el fondo de la escalera, Charlie gritaba instrucciones y en ocasiones alababa y criticaba, pero quité las últimas tejas de su techo y las reemplacé con las nuevas que había puesto en un montón. Al menos la lluvia había cesado, el frescor de la niebla flotaba en el aire, pero las gotas de lluvia habían dejado de caer. Cada quince minutos más o menos, Bella salía de la casa y miraba hacia arriba. Y entonces yo la miraba a los ojos, sonreía, y manteníamos una conversación en silencio, lejos de las orejas puntiagudas de su padre, que nunca se alejaba de la parte inferior de la escalera.

'¿Estás bien?'

'Estoy bien'.

'Gracias Edward'.

'Por ti, Bella, siempre por ti'.

Después de tres veces, Bella salió con tres platos cubiertos, y cuando bajé de la escalera, fui recibido por un plato bien caliente de mi sopa de pollo favorita en el mundo.

"Te dije que no tenías que coger una pulmonía para que te hiciera más sopa", bromeó, poniendo una cucharada de sopa en su boca mientras nos sentábamos en el columpio del porche pequeño. Cuando reemplacé sólo un par de tejas, Charlie entró a ver el final del partido. Algo que me vino bien.

"Sí, yo sólo tenía que ponerme a arreglar un techo", bromeé, inhalando mi sopa.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Lo sien-"

"Para", le dije con atención. "Sólo estaba bromeando. Además, siempre es bueno aprender un nuevo oficio", agregué con una sonrisa torcida. "El éxito de Eclipse no puede durar para siempre".

Ella sonrió con cuidado.

"Los Mariners ganan por cuatro a dos", dijo Charlie, volviendo hacia nosotros. "Vamos Edward. Vamos a ver si podemos hacer que termines antes de la final de la novena".

Me volví hacia Bella. "Me tengo que ir"- le susurré - "me llama mi capataz".

Ella se echó a reír. Le entregué mi plato y me levanté.

Media hora más tarde, una vez que el trabajo del techo se terminó, Bella y yo nos quedamos fuera en el porche. Charlie me dio una sonrisa torcida y murmuró un 'gracias' antes de salir corriendo hacia el interior para terminar de ver el partido. Lo vi pasar, su rostro era más pálido que el de su hija, no tenía esa cremosidad en sus mejillas.

Bella miró hacia el techo.

"No está mal en absoluto", complementó con una sonrisa.

"Sobre todo para alguien que nunca había sustituido las tejas del techo en su vida", agregué, mirando el techo con ella. Los dos nos echamos a reír. Nuestros ojos se bajaron de la azotea y se reunieron.

Lo que estaba pasando con el padre de Bella no era asunto de nadie, sólo de Bella y de su padre. Excepto que yo no podía luchar contra la sensación de que me había ganado el derecho a saberlo. Quería respuestas, sobre todo porque tuve la sensación de que daría lugar a más respuestas aparte de la salud de Charlie.

"Bella".

Rápidamente puso su mano sobre mi brazo. "Espera", murmuró, antes de abrir la puerta de su casa y meter la cabeza en el interior.

"Papá, estaré de vuelta en unos minutos. Estate tranquilo y termina de ver el partido. ¡No hagas nada que no debas!".

"¡Sí, sí, claro!". Oí a Charlie. "Voy a sentarme aquí y seré un inútil".

Ella rodó los ojos y suspiró, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Con la mano libre cogió una manta tendida en la parte posterior de la mecedora del porche, y luego poco a poco perdió su mano por mi brazo, parándose en mi muñeca. Con mucho cuidado, envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella y respiró profundamente antes de poner de nuevo sus ojos en los míos.

"¿Das un paseo conmigo?"

Asentí con la cabeza.

Caminamos por un sendero que había detrás de su casa, la mano de Bella todavía estaba envuelta alrededor de mi muñeca, guiándome, como si yo no la fuera a seguir a dondequiera que ella fuera. El bosque estaba en silencio y oscuro, a pesar de que aún era por la tarde. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra mientras nos dirigimos hacia las hojas mojadas y los helechos fangosos en el suelo, era un acuerdo tácito, esperaríamos hasta que llegáramos para hacer todas las preguntas y dar todas las respuestas. Los árboles creaban un toldo por encima de nosotros, cubriéndonos, tanto del cielo gris como del sol, que periódicamente se abría paso entre las nubes, enviando las más finas rodajas de rayos que se deslizaban al suelo y nos daba la luz suficiente para caminar. Los únicos sonidos eran los de nuestros pies contra el crepitar de las hojas y las ramas rotas, no veíamos animales del bosque y estábamos maravillados con lo que nos rodeaba.

Un millón de preguntas corrieron alrededor de mi cabeza, dando vueltas alrededor, como los mirlos dando vueltas por encima de los árboles, y en algún momento la mano de Bella había viajado hasta la mía, nuestros dedos estaban entrelazados unos alrededor de los otros, como mi corazón estaba atado alrededor del suyo; protector, posesivo. Caminamos de la mano y yo esperé. A los quince minutos de camino, anduvimos a través de una hilera de arbustos altos, sus hojas de color verde estaban manchadas con gotas de humedad, pegándose a nuestra sudaderas a medida que nos movíamos a través de ellas agitando sus ramas delgadas, y cuando salimos al otro lado, era como si nos hubiéramos metido en un bosque diferente, una dimensión diferente. Nos detuvimos, de la mano, y delante de nosotros se extendía el prado más hermoso que jamás había visto.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que el siguiente os gustará aún más ;)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**anita cullen, beakis, Spookypau, Tutzy Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, LeidaJim, EdithCullen71283, TereCullen, foronda, Ginegine, Heart on Winter, lexa0619, Elisita, deandramari, joli Cullen, Sisi bunny, Meli8114, Marianixcr, anamart05, akako Cullen, MaxiPau, ogda1975, andreita correa, Pamelita, Sweet Angel186, Solchizz, PalitoCullen, Naemii, Mon de Cullen, Kaami Annie Cullen, lizco2, JadeCullenMasen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, roberta Cullen, lakentsb, vivi SR, isabela 91, Black, claudi17, Inkdestiny, Bite Me Sr Cullen, danisanchez, Claudhia Lady Cullen, eddieIlove, CocoBlush, kris, Rose Nightmare, arcoiris cullen, Seiya-Moon, Cullen Vigo, and cullen, Shibubi, Giovanna Tey, Sarah-Crish Cullen, soffiswan, Pamrodriguez, Solchizz, Angie Cullen Hale, Sayuri1980, pekascullen, Alblurs, janalez, MillaPattzn, TereCullen, Pam Malfoy Black, Haunted Cullen, RoxCM, nikki zav, ma pau cullen, LeidaJim, Lowrense, lexa0619, gbyaln, fer93vulturi, Nurysh, lupita calvo, Iare, Sonitha Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, kote, Sisi bunny, nina, anni eska, elena robsten, Isita Maria, SkyC, escarlataojala, Lulli St John, lady blue vampire, Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten, Alexa, Milhoja, Vyda, Grabriela Cullen, dioda, lybet, Cla aw HPTFMA, Roxcio, FerHdePattinson. Si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado que con tanto nombre me mareo, jejeje.**


	15. Loco por ti

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora: **Somewhere only we know de Keane.

**Ainsss, cuantas cosas se descubren en este capítulo, y parece que vamos avanzando un poquito más :)**

**Capítulo 14****– Loco por ti**

El prado de Bella era una pieza casi perfectamente redonda de Edén en medio de un bosque oscuro y boscoso. La hierba aquí era rica y verde, los árboles de hoja perenne marcaban cada rincón majestuosamente, estando de pie como centinelas que vigilaban la pradera de visitantes no deseados. El centro de la pradera se dispersaba con las flores silvestres más azules que jamás había visto, y las flores silvestres violetas crecían altas y orgullosas a lo largo de los bordes, en un arco perfecto. A medida que avanzábamos hacia el centro, las nubes se separaron, y el sol raro de Olympic brilló en toda la zona, los árboles siempre verdes nos daban sombra, como las columnas a lo largo de un castillo. Se veía como la pintura que ella había hecho, que estaba colgada en una pared en su loft.

Miré a mí alrededor con asombro, y cuando miré a Bella, ella me miraba expectante.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Es indescriptible".

Ella se rió y tiró de mí por mi mano, desenredando los dedos de los míos para poner la manta en el suelo. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre una manta, y me senté frente a ella de la misma manera, dejando que los rayos del sol nos calentaran.

La suave voz de Bella llevó mis ojos de nuevo a ella.

"Hace unos años" - dijo pensativa - "no mucho tiempo después de que me mudara a Forks, un día yo estaba sola y aburrida en casa y mi padre había ido a pescar durante el día, y yo le despedí", reflexionó con una sonrisa. "Así que tomé un libro y una manta y me fui al patio trasero. Era un día muy parecido al de hoy, con el sol jugando al escondite en el cielo, pero unas cuantas páginas en el libro me pusieron inquieta y decidí ir a explorar", ella sonrió con picardía. "Así que entré en el bosque y después de un montón de caminata y giros y vueltas, me encontré con este prado. Recuerdo que pensé que era el lugar más hermoso que jamás había visto".

Le sonreí suavemente.

"Así que me pasé toda la tarde aquí, y cuando finalmente encontré mi camino de vuelta a casa de mi padre, él estaba preocupado porque era casi de noche. Sabía que si le decía que había estado vagando por el bosque él me prohibiría hacerlo de nuevo, así que le dije que había estado con Jessica". Ella se encogió de hombros, inclinando la cabeza y mirando lejos, pensativa. "Me siento bien al tener mi propio lugar secreto, ¿sabes? Un lugar que no tenía que compartir con él, con mi madre, con Jess o...", hizo una pausa. "A partir de entonces venía hasta aquí cada vez que quería pensar o estar sola. Me acostaba en una manta y miraba al cielo, cantando para mí, imaginando... disimulando. Me traía mi cuaderno de dibujo y lápices para dibujar, cerraba los ojos y veía imágenes claras de todo lo que quería... "- cerró los ojos y sonrió con tristeza -"...todo lo que mi corazón de quince años soñaba. En este pedacito de perfección todo era posible, y todos mis sueños podían volverse realidad". Ella abrió los ojos y miró directamente a los míos. "Una vez... una vez estuve a punto de compartir mi secreto".

Mi corazón latía fuertemente contra mi pecho. "¿Con quién?"

Me sostuvo la mirada. "¿De verdad aún necesitas preguntarme eso, Edward?"

Suspiré de manera desigual. "¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

Ella bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros, tirando de unas briznas de hierba, girándolas alrededor de sus delgados dedos.

"¿Por qué no lo hice?", repitió ella, mirando más allá de los árboles y de los arbustos. "Yo tenía quince años, Edward. Repetí la conversación en mi cabeza una y otra vez, tratando no ponerme nerviosa, y en todos los casos me sonaba algo estúpido e infantil. Mi prado secreto", gruñó ella, triturando la hierba de entre sus dedos y girando los ojos hacia mí. "¿Por qué estarías interesado en mi prado secreto? Yo era una estudiante de primer año y tú dos años mayor, y ser una chica de quince años era una gran diferencia. Sí, eras mi amigo, Edward, pero siempre sentí como que si te lo decía, tú desaparecerías, y lo último que quería era perder tu amistad".

"Nunca podrías haber perdido mi amistad".

Oí la mentira tan pronto como salió de mi boca. Bella me miró a los ojos y soltó un bufido, la mitad de su boca se retorció en una sonrisa irónica.

Yo le hubiera quitado mi amistad y me la hubiera llevado lejos de ella, lejos de los dos.

"Tú y yo no hablamos durante más de seis años, Edward. Obviamente perdí tu amistad en algún lugar del camino".

"Bella, yo-"

"Mi padre se está muriendo, Edward".

Sus palabras me llevaron al silencio.

Ella respiró profundamente, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración. "Hace un poco más de un año" - ella empezó otra vez - "yo estaba sentada en medio de mi clase de Marketing Global, una elección que tomé, y vibró mi teléfono móvil. Era tu padre".

Entrecerré los ojos por la confusión. "¿Mi padre?"

Bella asintió con la cabeza. "Me dijo que mi padre estaba en el hospital y que era grave, pero no me podía decir nada más por teléfono. Obviamente, salí de esa clase como un murciélago salido del infierno. Yo estaba perdida cuando llamé a Al, pero ella me entendió porque en el momento en que llegué a casa ya nos había reservado un vuelo a Seattle y había preparado una maleta. Mike-", dijo con cautela, y luego se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio. Asentí con la cabeza para que ella continuara. "Mike" -prosiguió- "había perdido a sus padres un año antes y... y estábamos en una especie de noviazgo, pero...", sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, como si ella volviera a estar en ese momento. "De todos modos, me llamó justo antes de subir al avión y cuando le dije lo que pasaba se ofreció a reunirse conmigo en Forks, pero yo le dije que no era necesario".

Mi mandíbula se apretó contra mi voluntad.

"Para acortar la historia, cuando llegué al hospital tu padre me dijo que Charlie había estado en algún tipo de altercado con un par de chicos que había detenido, y durante la lucha había tenido un ataque al corazón".

"Bella, lo siento", murmuré, extendiendo la mano para tomar la suya y envolver mis dedos con los de ella. Ella miró las manos entrelazadas.

"Él estaba en una condición crítica, pero lo superó. Tu padre también me dijo... otras cosas que yo no sabía".

"¿Cómo qué?". Le pregunté con cuidado.

Ella suspiró. "Que mi padre tenía un corazón muy enfermo", sonrió con tristeza. "Que lo tenía desde hacía unos años".

Fruncí el ceño. "Aún es joven".

"Él es un hombre joven con un corazón mayor", sonrió con ironía. "Al parecer, tu padre le ha estado diciendo por años que tenía que retirarse, pero no quiso escucharle. Le advirtió que se pondría cada vez peor..."

"¿Peor?"

"Necesita un trasplante de corazón", dijo rotundamente, su voz estaba vacía como si hubiera dicho las palabras tantas veces que ya estaba cansada. "Él necesita uno en los próximos meses o...", se fue apagando. "Y estoy segura de que has oído que un corazón sano de un donante no es la cosa más fácil de conseguir".

Durante mucho tiempo, nos sentamos en silencio, escuchando el susurro del viento contra las hojas. La brisa fresca soplaba el cabello de Bella de ida y vuelta, y un largo mechón se agitaba contra su boca, pegándose entre sus labios. Estiré la mano e inconscientemente lo aparté, mis dedos se fueron hacia sus labios, y cuando dejé el mechón contra el resto de su pelo, una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla, deteniéndose en el borde de su boca. Incliné mi cabeza y lentamente me incliné hacia ella. Cerró los ojos y yo con cuidado llevé mis labios hacia el lado de su boca, y suavemente le besé en la lágrima.

"Lo siento", le susurré contra el costado de su cara, saboreando el sabor salado de su desgarro con mis labios. "Siento que tengas que pasar por esto. Me gustaría poder quitártelo de alguna manera". Ella tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados. Después presioné el lado de mi cara contra el de ella y le acaricié lentamente su mejilla, con ganas de darle algún tipo de consuelo, pero no estando seguro de cómo. Sin embargo, ayer por la noche, teniéndola tan cerca, el sentirla junto a mí había sido como un bálsamo. Sólo podía esperar que de alguna manera mi cercanía le ofreciera por lo menos una fracción de esa comodidad. Probé otra lágrima con mis labios, y cuando la oí gemir y un sollozo silencioso se escapó de sus labios, envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella. Ella llevó sus brazos a mi alrededor y en ese instante tiré toda la cautela al viento y la acerqué a mi regazo, sosteniéndola con fuerza contra mí, con más ganas que nada en este mundo de mantenerla a salvo en mis brazos para siempre.

"Shh", murmuré mientras ella se derretía en mis brazos y lloraba. "Te tengo", le susurré, alisando su pelo y besando la parte superior de la cabeza. "Te tengo Bella". Ella asintió con la cabeza y se sujetó con más fuerza.

Yo sabía que estaba mal, yo sabía lo egoísta que era que yo fuera feliz en este momento. Mi mente lo sabía, pero mi corazón no. Porque Bella estaba en mis brazos, dejando que la consolara, dejándome ser su fuerza. Y tal vez en un par de semanas estaría encontrando consuelo en brazos de otro hombre, pero por ahora, estaba en los míos, y pasaría por todo ese dolor un millón de veces para poder estar ahí para ella como ahora. Después de una cantidad indeterminable de tiempo, Bella se alejó, bajando sus manos sobre su regazo. Ella se quedó sentada en mi regazo, y al levantar la vista, sonrió con tristeza, con sus ojos de color chocolate vidriosos y confusos.

"Hice a Al volver a la escuela un par de semanas más tarde. Luchó con uñas y dientes, pero le dije que hablaría con mis profesores para ver si me daban más tiempo para hacer el trabajo que me estaba perdiendo. Ese fue el trato. Fue una buena cosa que la convenciera de irse porque mi padre estuvo en el hospital durante casi un mes". Ella dudó. "Las cuentas médicas... comenzaron a acumularse. Tu padre nos ayudó, ya que no nos cobró nada durante todo el tiempo que estuvo siendo el doctor de Charlie, algo que fue" - suspiró - "increíble por su parte".

"Desafortunadamente cuando llamé al seguro de la salud de mi padre me enteré de lo bajo que estaba en la lista de prioridades un jefe de policía de un pequeño pueblo. Así que me puse en contacto con nuestro titular de la hipoteca para obtener información sobre nuestras opciones, pero..."- dejó escapar una bocanada grande de aire - "al parecer, la casa estaba hipotecada al máximo para pagar mi educación, Dios no quería que yo asistiera a la una universidad local", dijo con los dientes apretados.

"Por supuesto que Charlie no podía pensar en retirarse, no habiendo una enorme hipoteca…"

Le corté y llevé mi mano a su barbilla. "Escúchame. No te atrevas a culparte a ti misma por nada de eso", dije a través de una mandíbula apretada. "Tú no causaste nada de eso. Tu padre es un hombre hecho y derecho, Bella, y si hizo tu educación su prioridad era porque él te amaba y porque vio lo inteligente, y lo llena de talento y de potencial que eres. Tú eres su orgullo y alegría. Ahora no le quites su satisfacción por tus logros".

Ella me devolvió la mirada con atención, con los labios temblando. "No lo hago", dijo con voz temblorosa.

"El departamento de facturación del hospital siguió presionándome para que pagara, y los gastos empezaron a subir con los medicamentos y los tratamientos que Charlie necesitaba. De hecho, estuve considerando pedir ayuda a Al". Sus ojos estaban llenos de vergüenza cuando me miró. "Nunca hubiera considerado preguntárselo si no estuviera tan desesperada. Nunca me aprovecharía de nuestra amistad".

"Lo sé, Bella", le sonreí suavemente y le acaricié la mejilla con la palma de mi mano.

"Pero..."

"Pero, ¿qué?"

Ella exhaló profundamente y luego esbozó una sonrisa forzada. "Mike... me estuvo llamando todos los días. De repente sentí una… conexión con él que no había sentido antes, porque había perdido a sus padres hace poco, y era como si me entendiera. Él estuvo allí para mí, Edward".

Asentí con la cabeza y le solté la mano, tragando fuerte. ¿Qué más podría yo decir? Seis años y medio atrás yo había tomado una decisión consciente de llevar una vida que no incluía a Bella. Había perdido todo el derecho a estar ahí para ella. ¿Podría yo envidio a otro hombre - incluso si ese hombre era Mike - porque no había sido tan estúpido como para cometer ese error?

"¿Qué hizo Mike?"

Ella sonrió con fuerza y comenzó a jugar con la hierba otra vez. "Bueno... el hospital me llamó un día para verificarme el pago que habían recibido. Les dije que yo no había pagado nada. Me dijeron que habían recibido un cheque en la cuenta del hospital, así como instrucciones para enviar todos los gastos adicionales asociados con el tratamiento de Charlie a-"

"A Mike", dije con frialdad.

Ella asintió sin levantar la vista.

Di una respiración profunda. "¿Así que es por eso por lo que necesitas dos puestos de trabajo? ¿Para que puedas pagarle?"

"Él no me deja pagarle, Edward. Pero no puedo dejar que siga pagando los gastos médicos de mi padre".

Fruncí el ceño por la confusión. "Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Escribirle un cheque todos los meses, incluso después de compartir el mismo apellido?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez yo pueda devolverle el dinero antes de esa fecha..."

Negué con la cabeza. "No lo entiendo", le dije con sinceridad. "¿Si lo amas" - sentí un dolor agudo cuando dije las palabras - "por qué no puedes simplemente aceptar…?"

"Edward, todo fue diferente cuando volví a Nueva York después del ataque al corazón de mi padre. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Charlie y yo habíamos invertido los papeles. En ese momento yo tenía que cuidar de él, pero todavía estaba en la escuela, y todo lo único que había tenido eran trabajos de mierda a tiempo parcial para pagar mis gastos diarios y ayudar con la escuela tanto como fuera posible. Sé que Mike y Alice no se llevan muy bien, pero Mike estaba en lo cierto el otro día, Edward. No puedo ser más esa niña, esa niña que dependía de su padre, porque ahora es él quien depende de mí. Era hora de crecer, y Mike... estuvo allí para enseñarme. Para introducirme al mundo como una adulta, con trabajos reales y verdaderas responsabilidades.

"¿Cómo? ¿Tratando de convertirte en alguien que no eres? Eso no te está ayudando, Bella, te está moldeado para que seas quien él quiere que seas".

"¿Cómo sabes tú quien soy yo, Edward?", me dijo a la defensiva.

"No me has visto en más de seis años".

"¿Cómo puedo saberlo?". Repetí con enfado. "¡Porque te fijas en la lluvia y ves cinco mil colores diferentes! ¡Porque abres una ventana y hueles innumerables olores diferentes! ¡Porque pintas un cuadro con tu mente! ¡Porque sueñas dentro de un prado! ¡Creas la belleza de las cosas más simples, o de los ingredientes más mundanos! Eso es lo que eres, Bella", dije con los dientes apretados. "No, yo no te he visto en más de seis años, pero sé que no eres alguien que deba estar sentada en una oficina y deba trabajar con números todos los días, o que prepare cenas y beba una mierda de Merlot" - frunció el ceño - "aunque lleves tu cabello en un moño lujoso y lleves un vestido de cóctel te ves hermosa, pero no eres tú".

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras yo hablaba. "Tú no lo entiendes", dijo con voz débil. "¡No puedo permitirme el lujo de ser más una soñadora! ¡Ninguna de esas cosas van a ayudarme con Charlie! El mundo real no me permite esperar ese sueño perfecto. Mike me ha ayudado... a crecer. Él me ha ayudado a concentrarme en ser realista, y en lograr los objetivos reales".

Ni siquiera sonaba como ella. Esta era la perfecta Bella, bebiendo vino con una mirada vacía y vidriosa en sus ojos.

Y de repente me di cuenta. O Mike había hecho algo increíblemente generoso cuando asumió los gastos médicos de Charlie.

O supo exactamente cómo jugar sus cartas.

"Hace mucho tiempo, Bella", murmuré, envolviendo mis manos alrededor de ella y obligándome a pasar por alto la forma en la que su anillo se apretaba contra mi palma. "Alguien me dijo que los sueños no tenían porque ser realistas. Es por eso que se llaman sueños. Y son así hasta que los convertimos en realidad. Yo no lo entendía entonces". Yo le sujeté la mejilla con la otra mano. "Pero creo que estoy empezando a comprenderlo ahora".

Sus ojos se abrieron.

Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro y tragué con dificultad. "Sólo dime una cosa, Bella". Podía oír la frustración en mi voz. "Sólo una cosa". Ella me miró con ansiedad. "¿Tú. Le. Amas?"

Me miró fijamente, con una expresión indescifrable. Yo contuve la respiración, ya que la respuesta o me rompería, o me haría tener esperanza en mi vida.

Respiró profundamente, expulsando hacia fuera una ráfaga de aire de gran tamaño.

"Yo estaba segura de que lo amaba". Ella suspiró y miró hacia arriba, mirando hacia los árboles de nuevo. "Yo estaba segura de que estaba enamorada. Quiero decir, sé que él puede ser un poco... arrogante, y un poco... condescendiente" - dijo lentamente- "pero nadie es perfecto, y después de todo lo que ha pasado, he aprendido a mirar más allá de eso. Y yo le debo mucho. Y la vida es tan corta, Edward", dijo ella, mirando hacia abajo, a su regazo de nuevo. "Uno nunca sabe...", se fue apagando. "Así que cuando él me pidió que me casara con él hace unos meses le dije que sí, porque no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos, y tal vez no todos los amores están llenos de chispas y fuegos artificiales. Tal vez los sueños son sólo de adolescentes, y la realidad es mucho más tranquila. Tal vez... tal vez las conexiones que sientes a veces son todo lo que obtienes".

Negué con la cabeza. "Bella, tal vez" - yo respiraba - "porque la vida es tan corta es por lo que deberías sentir esas chispas y fuegos artificiales". Ella me miró fijamente, su respiración fue de repente errática.

Yo no podía esconderme detrás de mis inseguridades por más tiempo. Eso me hizo perderme seis años con Bella, me había costado la oportunidad - el derecho - de estar a su lado cuando ella necesitaba a alguien más.  
>Yo le acaricié la cara entre mis manos. "Bella, hasta hace unas semanas, yo tampoco creía en las chispas y en los fuegos artificiales. Pero ahora..."<p>

Dejé que mis ojos cayeran sobre sus labios, ligeramente abiertos, rosados y suaves. Bella vio hacia donde se habían ido mis ojos y se quedó sin aliento, pero sus ojos se perdieron poco a poco por mi cara, mi nariz, en el espacio por encima de mi labio superior, y luego descansaron en mis labios. La vi lamerse sus labios y de repente nos estábamos moviendo el uno hacia el otro, nuestros ojos iban de ida y vuelta entre nuestros ojos y nuestros labios, y cuando mi boca reclamó la suya, mil chispas explotaron dentro de mí, un millón de fuegos artificiales estallaron ante mis ojos mientras sus labios suavemente se amoldaron a los míos. Tomé su labio superior entre los míos, chupándolo con ternura, con cuidado, escuchando su respiración y saboreando la dulzura de su boca, maravillado por el hecho de que por fin, por fin, estaba besando a Bella. Y luego sus manos estuvieron en mi pelo, tímidamente al principio, y luego me acarició suavemente el cuero cabelludo, haciendo que mi pelo se desordenara. Tomó mi labio inferior entre los suyos, probándolo con cuidado, y luego suspiró de forma desigual cuando ella se apartó. La mirada feliz de sus ojos me hizo sonreír. Tomé una respiración profunda y besé la punta de su nariz con suavidad antes de alejarme.

"Wow", murmuró.

"Sí, vaya", estuve de acuerdo.

"Eso ha sido... wow... y ni siquiera ha habido ninguna lengua". Ella pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó, mirando hacia abajo en su regazo.

Le sonreí con ironía. "Podemos arreglar eso".

"No", se rió, mirando hacia detrás de mí. "No, no... ahora".

Yo no quería abrumarla en este momento, esa era la razón por la que había mantenido casto el beso. Y a pesar de la necesidad casi abrumadora de levantarla por encima de mi hombro y salir corriendo con ella para siempre, yo sabía que tenía que andar con cuidado.

"¿Quieres saber cómo me he sentido?". Le dije con voz temblorosa. Era casi imposible detenerlo ahora que había conseguido tener una idea de cómo podíamos estar juntos. Yo quería cantar, escribir páginas y páginas de canciones dedicadas a ese beso.

"Creo que tengo una muy buena idea", dijo en voz baja, con una pequeña sonrisa en los bordes de su boca.

"Ha ido más allá de las chispas y de los fuegos artificiales", le dije. "Ha sido más como llamas y explosiones". Ella se echó a reír. "He sentido tus labios en cada rincón de mi corazón. Tu respiración se ha ido a cada rincón de mi mente. Y como has dicho, ni siquiera ha habido lengua", bromeé. "Imagina si hubiera habido..."

"Creo que ahora mismo será mejor que no", dijo, abanicándose en broma.

Le sonreí. "Sabes, realmente me estás hinchando la cabeza en estos momentos".

Ella alzó una ceja.

"¡Jesús, yo no quería decirlo de esa manera!". Aunque si hablábamos técnicamente...

Se echó a reír, y cualquier molestia que pudo haber habido desde el momento post-beso, fue eliminada.

"Bella", empecé, más en serio. "No voy a preguntarle lo que tú has sentido, porque sé que tienes mucho que hacer, y no voy a añadir más presiones en estos momentos". Se mordió el labio, su respiración todavía era errática, sus ojos eran oscuros e intensos. "Yo quiero que te tomes tu tiempo y sepas lo que sientes, lo que necesitas, y lo que quieres, porque yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Yo estoy aquí para ti, en cualquier forma en la que me quieras, ya sea como un amigo, o… más. Pero si has sentido algo parecido a lo que yo acabo de describir, entonces esa es la prueba de que hay sueños que se hacen realidad, Bella. No dejes que nadie te diga que no es verdad, porque el mío acaba de cumplirse".

Ella me miró a través de sus grandes y brillantes ojos, mil y una emociones corrieron a través de ellos.

"¿Pase lo que pase" - dijo ella con voz temblorosa - "todavía serás mi amigo?"

Me acordé de ese día hacía tantos años, sentado en un prado diferente con Bella, con Mike y Jessica rodeándonos, el brazo de Mike estaba envuelto alrededor de los hombros de Bella. Más burlas de Mike ese día hicieron una brecha en mi relación de amistad con Bella, y perdí seis años de ser parte de su vida por culpa de eso.

Pasé la mano a lo largo de su cabello oscuro. "Siempre Bella. Y gracias por compartir este lugar conmigo".

No hablamos mucho, ya que regresamos a la casa de Charlie. Pero estaba bien, porque mi mente daba vueltas con todo lo que había aprendido en el último par de horas. Estaba tan aterrado que pensé que por esta época el año que viene Bella podría estar casada con otra persona, y al mismo tiempo me sentía extrañamente aliviado. Había puesto mis cartas sobre la mesa, y Bella sabía que podía confiar en mí pasara lo que pasara, independientemente de lo que ella decidiera.

Lo que sentía por mis padres mientras hacía mi camino de regreso a su casa era una historia completamente diferente.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?". Gruñí tan pronto como mi madre abrió la puerta.

Esme se me quedó mirando. "Entra Edward, y podremos hablar".

La miré fijamente mientras entraba, y una vez que entré vi que mi padre había vuelto a casa.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que le había pasado al padre de Bella?". Le pregunté sin otro saludo.

"Hola a ti también, hijo. ¿Tu madre me ha dicho que estás en la ciudad con Bella Swan?"

"¡Sólo tienes que responder a la maldita pregunta!"

"En primer lugar", dijo mi padre, poniéndose a mi nivel con una mirada. "Cuida tu lenguaje. En segundo lugar, sabes que no puedo divulgar el estado de mis pacientes-"

"¡Oh eso es una mentira, papá, y tú lo sabes!". Le grité. "¿Cuántas veces has llegado a casa del hospital y nos has hablado de las personas que pasaban ese día por allí? Así que no me digas-"

"¡Edward!". Mi madre dijo de pronto. "Tú eres nuestro hijo y te queremos. Pero no tienes derecho venir aquí y a exigir respuestas para algo que no teníamos porque pensar que sería de tu interés", dijo con calma.

"No teníais porque pensar", repetí incrédulo. "¿Cómo puedes decir que no teníais porque pensar…?"

"Edward", mi madre me dijo con una voz que reconocía desde mi juventud y que quería decir 'yo estoy tranquila en este momento, pero que me estás enfadando y si no te calmas voy a golpear tu culo'. "El día que te fuiste a la universidad, que te dirigiste al coche y saliste rápido como si estuvieras dejando la séptima capa de Hades. Rara vez venias de visita, y cual lo hacías decías que no querías escuchar nada sobre lo que estaba pasando en esta ciudad".

"Pero era diferente cuando se trataba de Bella".

"No, no lo era", dijo con claridad. "Ella te llamó antes de irte para la universidad. ¿Recuerdas? Y tú no cogiste su llamada. Los dos primeros años, cuando llegaste a casa te la mencioné un par de veces. Siempre cambiabas el tema y dejabas claro que tú no querías hablar de ella. Así que después de un tiempo lo dejé pasar, ya que venías a casa menos que antes. Yo no quería alejarte y darte una razón para volver a casa aún menos".

Negué con la cabeza de lado a lado, pasándome la mano por el pelo con frustración. Me sentía derrotado. Sin embargo, admitir que ella tenía razón sería admitir que dejé pasar la oportunidad de estar ahí para Bella, seguía deslizando mis dedos a través de mi pelo una y otra vez.

"Deberías habérmelo dicho", repetí, toda la lucha estaba saliendo de mí. "Deberías habérmelo dicho".

"¿Qué habrías hecho si lo hubiera sabido?", Esme preguntó.

"¡Hubiera estado ahí para ella!". Le grité. "Podría haber estado alrededor..."

"¿Para qué?"

"Charlie me dijo que está comprometida, ¿es con ese chico Newton que fue a la escuela contigo?", mi padre me preguntó.

No le respondí.

"Papá, su padre, ¿cuáles son sus… posibilidades?"

Mi padre negó con la cabeza. "Hay una lista de espera nacional, y es bastante larga. Simplemente no hay suficientes donantes. Por supuesto que siempre hay una oportunidad, pero..."

"Los medicamentos. Los tratamientos. ¿No pueden ayudar?"

"Esas son sólo soluciones temporales, Edward. Ayudan a prolongar su vida hasta que encuentran a un donante compatible. Pero no son una cura, y su coste es muy prohibitivo, incluso con un seguro de la salud".

Cerré los ojos. "Jesús. ¿Qué va a hacer ella?"

"Va a seguir adelante, Edward", dijo Esme, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, como siempre había hecho cuando ella quería consolarme. "Va a seguir adelante y espero que tenga un fuerte circulo de personas que se preocupen por ella para ayudarla a pasar por eso".

Me quedé en silencio y asentí con la cabeza.

Oooooooooo

Unos minutos antes de las cinco, Bella llegó con Charlie, y después de que Bella ayudara a mi madre con los últimos toques de la cena, todos nos sentamos a comer.

"Entonces, Carlisle", dijo Charlie a mitad de nuestra comida, "¿cómo ha estado Edward con las tejas?"

Me atraganté con la carne de mi boca, mientras que Bella me daba una palmadita en la espalda.

"¿Perdón?", mi padre le preguntó.

Charlie sonrió, sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en los míos. "Ya sabes, las tejas del techo que necesitabas reemplazar".

"Yo... no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo hoy", tosí, acariciando mi pecho con una mano para tratar de desalojar la pieza de carne pegada en mi garganta. "Voy a hacerlo la próxima vez que venga, papá".

"Va-le", mi padre me dijo, frunciendo el ceño por la confusión y poniéndose un bocado de carne en la boca.

Charlie me miró y soltó un bufido. "Así que... Edward, ¿qué es lo que haces en Seattle?"

Me aclaré la garganta. "Mi hermano Emmett y yo tenemos un club".

Él asintió con la cabeza, apretando los labios como si no estuviera muy impresionado. "¿Tienes la intención de hacer eso por el resto de tu vida?"

"Charlie", susurró Bella en voz baja.

Dejé mi tenedor y mi cuchillo. Mi madre me miraba con una sonrisa perpleja en su cara. "Yo... no estoy seguro, jefe. Supongo que voy a ver hacia donde me lleva eso".

Él asintió de nuevo, con una expresión extraña, y me di cuenta de que enfermo o no, Charlie no era ningún tonto. Cuando cogí mi tenedor y mi cuchillo de nuevo, dijo: "Bueno, ¿no tienes planes-", le echó un vistazo a mi padre con rapidez antes de llevar los ojos hacia mí, "planes para estudiar medicina como tu padre?"

Mi padre sonrió y dejó sus cubiertos para escuchar mi respuesta.

Me incorporé en mi asiento. "Uh... bueno... no señor, yo honestamente no puedo decir que es algo que me interese".

"¿Así que no tienes otros planes por si el negocio del club cae en picado?"

Las palmas de mis manos estaban resbaladizas por el sudor. De repente, una mano caliente se envolvió alrededor de mi brazo discretamente, justo debajo de mi codo, y me dio un apretón fuerte antes de alejarse rápidamente.

Le sonreí al mismo tiempo que vi el brillo travieso en los ojos de Charlie, no tan brillante como antes, pero seguía ahí.

"Bueno... supongo que podría dedicarme a poner techos".

"O podrías montar tu propia banda", intervino Bella con una sonrisa torcida. Ella miró a su padre. "Es un gran músico".

Charlie se frotó el pelo de la barbilla con el pulgar y el índice. "¿Así que hacer techos o ser músico?", dijo pensativo. La mesa se quedó en silencio.

Charlie estalló en carcajadas, fueron tan contagiosas que muy pronto todos estuvimos riéndonos.

Comenzó a hacerse tarde y Bella y yo teníamos que volver a la carretera, así que mi padre se ofreció a llevar a casa a Charlie para que pudiéramos salir directamente desde la casa de mis padres. Les dije adiós a mis padres y me comprometí a venir a verlos con más frecuencia, en el fondo de mi mente se me ocurrieron unos planes para acompañar a Bella de nuevo la próxima vez que viniera. Bella abrazó fuertemente a su padre y le dijo que se comportara y cuidara de sí mismo, y que vendría a verlo de nuevo tan pronto como pudiera. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada significativa, y yo miré hacia otro lado, con ganas de darles privacidad. Antes de que saliera por la puerta detrás de Bella, la mano de Charlie pronto cayó sobre mi hombro.

"Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Edward", dijo con firmeza.

"Fue bueno verle a usted también, señor. Cuídese".

"Sí, sí, claro, claro". Me saludó con la mano. "Mira, sólo quería decirte un par de cosas". Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que teníamos intimidad.

Sus oscuros ojos estaban fijos en los míos. "En primer lugar, mi hija Bella es bien inteligente. No te preocupes dos mierdas por ese anillo, porque yo no lo hago. No se puede comprar el amor de Bells".

Mi boca se abrió. Él sonrió.

"En segundo lugar-", hizo una pausa, sus ojos se reblandecieron. Algo parecido a la tristeza se deslizó en ellos antes de que sonriera. "No sé cómo cantarás, pero eres un buen reparador de techos. Asegúrate de que haya un buen techo sobre la cabeza de mi niña", dijo con atención.

Solté un bufido, pero asentí con la cabeza estando de acuerdo, porque mi garganta se sentía demasiado estrecha como para decir nada. Él asintió con la cabeza y se alejó.

No fue hasta que estuvimos a mitad de camino a Seattle, cuando me di cuenta del significado de sus palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Mañana subiré una hora más tarde más o menos, que me toca trabajar por la tarde :(<strong>

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**anita cullen, beakis, Spookypau, Tutzy Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, LeidaJim, EdithCullen71283, TereCullen, foronda, Ginegine, Heart on Winter, lexa0619, Elisita, deandramari, joli Cullen, Sisi bunny, Meli8114, Marianixcr, anamart05, akako Cullen, MaxiPau, ogda1975, andreita correa, Pamelita, Sweet Angel186, Solchizz, PalitoCullen, Naemii, Mon de Cullen, Kaami Annie Cullen, lizco2, JadeCullenMasen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, roberta Cullen, lakentsb, vivi SR, isabela 91, Black, claudi17, Inkdestiny, Bite Me Sr Cullen, danisanchez, Claudhia Lady Cullen, eddieIlove, CocoBlush, kris, Rose Nightmare, arcoiris cullen, Seiya-Moon, Cullen Vigo, and cullen, Shibubi, Giovanna Tey, Sarah-Crish Cullen, soffiswan, Pamrodriguez, Solchizz, Angie Cullen Hale, Sayuri1980, pekascullen, Alblurs, janalez, MillaPattzn, TereCullen, Pam Malfoy Black, Haunted Cullen, RoxCM, nikki zav, ma pau cullen, LeidaJim, Lowrense, lexa0619, gbyaln, fer93vulturi, Nurysh, lupita calvo, Iare, Sonitha Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, kote, Sisi bunny, nina, anni eska, elena robsten, Isita Maria, SkyC, escarlataojala, Lulli St John, lady blue vampire, Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten, Alexa, Milhoja, Vyda, Gabriela Cullen, dioda, lybet, Cla aw HPTFMA, Roxcio, FerHdePattinson. Si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado que con tanto nombre me mareo, jejeje.**


	16. Sube el volumen

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Ains, aquí os dejo otro capi, vamos pasito a pasito.**

**Capítulo 15 - Sube el volumen**

Equilibraba un par de pizzas y paquetes de seis en una mano mientras llamaba al timbre de la puerta del loft. Jake gritó al otro lado de la puerta, sus gruñidos y gemidos le hacían parecer más un enorme Rottweiler que un Cockapoo peludo de tamaño mediano.

'Cockapoo', resoplé yo. El nombre aún me hacía reír. Me preguntaba si Jake se había visto algún día a sí mismo en un espejo. Por los sonidos de sus bruscos gruñidos, al parecer no.

Bella abrió la puerta a toda prisa, Jake estaba a su lado. Ella me dedicó una sonrisa y saludó con la mano de forma rápida antes de salir corriendo hacia la cocina, moviendo su cola de caballo detrás de ella y dejando el fresco aroma de las fresas en su estela. Inhalé profundamente y logré dar un paso...

Antes de que Jake me recibiera con un gruñido de advertencia.

"¡Quieto Jake!", Bella dijo en voz alta. "¡Ignóralo, Edward, y entra! ¡Tengo que sacar los pastelitos del horno!".

"Ignóralo. Claro", murmuré, mirando hacia abajo al mutante delante de mí. Lo que Bella pedía era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Jake se puso firme delante de mí, mirándome a través de sus ojos hundidos y negro, pasando totalmente de la orden de Bella y poniéndose como un centinela en la puerta. Levantó el hocico peludo en el aire y me enseñó los dientes al estilo Clint Eastwood.

'Adelante amigo, alégrame el día'.

Giré mis labios con exasperación. "¿De verdad tenemos que hacer esto todo el tiempo, Jake?"

El chucho ladró una vez en respuesta, asegurándose de que le viera bien sus largos y puntiagudos incisivos.

Lancé un profundo suspiro. "Bien, bien".

Mis ojos no se alejaron de la bestia, me arrodillé lentamente y puse las cervezas en el suelo antes de abrir la caja de pizza y arrancar una gran parte de la corteza. Yo la sostuve frente a él. "Ahí vamos, chico Jakey. No hace falta que me muestres tus blancos dientes". Sus ojos se movieron de mí a la corteza y volvieron, el labio superior estaba torcido en una mueca amenazante. Tiré la corteza justo en frente de él.

La cabeza de Jake se movió como una bala y la corteza desapareció. Gruñendo y gruñendo todo el camino, la masticaba como si estuviera masticando un brazo o algo así, y yo sólo podía imaginar de quien sería ese brazo. Me levanté lentamente y me obligué a dejarlo atrás mientras él estaba absorto por completo en su improvisado regalo.

Cuando alcé la vista, Bella se encontraba fuera de la cocina, mirándome con una sonrisa divertida y una mano en la cadera. Llevaba una de sus grandes camisetas que utilizaba como batas, cientos de colores diferentes la decoraban al azar. Su cabello estaba desordenado en una cola de caballo, y varios tonos de verde marcaban su cara cremosa y perfecta.

Ella había estado pintando. Dios, me encantaba cuando ella pintaba. Cuando era totalmente natural. En su esencia.

Le sonreí con ironía. "Ese perro siempre va a odiarme".

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se rió entre dientes, un mechón de pelo le caía sobre la sien y en la cara. "Él te quiere, Edward".

Me levanté para ponerme delante de ella, hipnotizado por la imagen increíblemente hermosa que ella me daba sin ni siquiera intentarlo. "Él no me quiere", le dije bromeando. "Él quiere la comida que le doy al entrar para sobornarlo".

Ella soltó una risita. "¿No te has enterado? El camino al corazón de un perro es a través de su estómago".

Incapaz de resistirme, extendí la mano y con mucho cuidado sujeté los mechones de pelo de su cara y suavemente los metí detrás de su oreja. Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de mi mano. Mi dedo se perdió suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la parte de atrás de su oreja, sintiendo los mechones finos de pelo en la parte superior de su cuello blando. Bella respiró hondo y se mordió el labio inferior. Por supuesto, ahí fue donde mis ojos se perdieron después.

"¿Pensaba que era el camino hacia el corazón de un hombre?". Yo murmuré en voz baja.

Ella sonrió con picardía. "Hombre. Perro. Da lo mismo".

Le sonreí y ella se rió. Con un suspiro, bajé mi mano mientras su aliento se desplegaba a través de mi cara.

'Dale su espacio Edward. Dale su espacio', cantaba para mí mismo internamente.

Jake, después de haber tenido tiempo suficiente para terminar su regalo improvisado, vino con nosotros cuando nos dirigíamos hacia la cocina, saltando sobre mí con sus dos patas delanteras.

'Tío, estoy listo para más'.

"Lo siento Jake", dije sacudiendo la cabeza y depositando las pizzas en el mostrador y las cervezas - guardando una para Bella y otra para mí - en la nevera. "El resto de la pizza es para los humanos".

Jake gruñó humildemente, pateándome con insistencia mientras yo me apoyaba en el mostrador y cruzaba los brazos delante de mí. Bella lo miró y se echó a reír, volviendo la atención hacia una mezcla de color rojo que había en un bol.

Tentativamente, tendí una mano hacia la barbilla de Jake, como Bella me había enseñado, esperando otro de sus gruñidos. Sus ojos oscuros me siguieron con atención, pero cuando llegué a su suave piel, en lugar de morderme la mano, Jake asintió con la cabeza arriba y abajo lánguidamente, hundiéndose en mi mano. Cuando me miró con sus ojos negros ya no tenía la amenaza constante que había mantenido desde la primera vez que entré en este loft. Eran unos ojos confiados y abiertos, y tan loco como sonaba, podría haber apostado mi dedo meñique en ese momento en que si Jake hablara, él me diría:

'Gracias amigo. Eso se siente bien'.

"Oh, mierda", solté un bufido. "¿Has visto esto?"

"Te lo dije", se rió Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a su mezcla.

Le ofrecí una cerveza y cogí una para mí. Ella la abrió y bebió un trago, lamiéndose el labio superior con admiración mientras alejaba la botella de su boca. "Mmm. Qué buena", murmuró, mirando la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza.

Me obligué a poner mis ojos lejos de su boca húmeda. "¿Así que yo soy el primero esta noche?"

Bella rodó sus ojos y sonrió maliciosamente, moviendo la cabeza. "Rose y Emmett han ido al mercado para obtener el glaseado de pasteles y Jasper llegó aquí hace una hora. Él y Alice me han ayudado con las magdalenas, pero luego se han ido a buscar algo a la habitación de Al…" - ella miró el reloj en la cocina - "y parece que se han perdido o algo por allí", dijo secamente.

Solté un bufido. "La enana no pierde el tiempo, ¿verdad?"

Bella se rió entre dientes. "Al es un gran creyente de ir a por ello cueste lo que cueste".

La miré fijamente. "¿Y tú? ¿No crees en ir a por ello, verdad?"

Se encontró con mi mirada y la mantuvo durante unos segundos antes de volver a su mezcla. "A veces no es tan fácil. A veces… hay otras consideraciones".

Dale su espacio. Dale su espacio.

Cambié de tema. "¿Te ha hablado Emmett sobre la fiesta de Halloween en el club?"

Por un segundo, Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza. "Sí, suena muy bien", dijo ella, pero su expresión no se ajustó exactamente a sus palabras.

"Vas a venir, ¿verdad?"

Ella sonrió y miró hacia arriba con fuerza. "Voy a intentarlo, Edward", dijo, antes de dejar caer sus ojos de nuevo hacia el recipiente.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que habíamos regresado de Forks, y aunque en la superficie de las cosas se veía todo igual, algo había cambiado después de que Bella y yo nos besáramos en el prado...

Por un lado, la ira y el resentimiento que habían estado comiéndome desde el segundo en que me enteré de que Bella estaba comprometida, se habían alejado de mi mente. Otra cosa había tomado su lugar.

Determinación.

Sí, sí, sí. Ella estaba comprometida.

Sin embargo, mierda, yo sabía que ella había sentido algo en el prado, y si fuera algo parecido a lo que yo había sentido…

Sin embargo, mientras que yo no quería nada más que explorar y expandirme en eso, sabía que ahora no era el momento. Charlie estaba gravemente enfermo, y Bella tenía el mundo sobre sus hombros. Yo no estaba buscando añadir a eso el estrés de obligarla a examinar nuestra relación. Si lo que necesitaba de mí en este momento era un amigo, alguien que la escuchara, alguien que estuviera ahí para ella, entonces eso es lo que yo sería. Y a pesar de la mierda de que estaba comprometida, quería recordarle que ella aún podía perseguir sus sueños, incluso mientras el mundo real hiciera sus demandas. Porque si Bella se perdía en la persona que Mike estaba tratando de crear, esto sería una verdadera tragedia.

No, yo no sabía lo que el futuro tenía reservado para Bella y para mí. Pero sabía lo que tenía ahora. Tenía a la verdadera Bella delante de mí, y que me mataran si dejaba que se desvaneciera. Esa que Mike había creado era un fantasma, un producto de su imaginación. Esa era la Bella en la que él había colocado un anillo. Así que pensé cómo Charlie Swan:

'Es una mierda de anillo. El anillo no significa dos mierdas'.

Volvimos de Forks y tuvimos nuestras noches de cine una vez más, todos nosotros nos reuníamos por la tarde temprano, antes de salir hacia nuestros respectivos clubes. Cenábamos y luego hacíamos nuestro camino a través de las restantes películas de adolescentes de los años 80 que tenían Bella y Alice. Algunas noches después del cierre pasábamos el rato en Nitelock y jugábamos al billar, hablando de mierdas y bebiendo cervezas.

Nunca había vino. Yo odiaba el vino.

Y mientras tanto, Bella y yo dábamos largos paseos por la costa y hablábamos y nos reíamos, y hablábamos un poco más. Luego volvíamos a su casa, donde le daba clases de guitarra, y después ella se sentaba y creaba algo hermoso mientras yo tocaba la guitarra. Los dibujos y pinturas que hacía eran increíbles. Yo sólo podía preguntarme qué le inspiraba.

Bella y yo nos tocábamos.

Mucho.

No de una manera íntima, aunque Dios me ayudaba provocándome dolor.

No, en serio. De hecho, estaba dolorido físicamente. Por ahora mis bolas eran probablemente más azules que un par de huevos de petirrojo. Y probablemente estaban más grandes que esos.

Yo tocaba su pelo, empujándolo detrás de sus orejas cada vez que algunos mechones se ponían en sus ojos, jugando en broma con ellos cada vez que se soltaban. Ella empujaba mi cabello fuera de mi frente lentamente, con los dedos acariciando mi cuero cabelludo y enviándome de un temblor frío a la espalda. Yo tomaba su mano en la mía y tiraba suavemente cuando yo quería mostrarle algo. Ella encajaba sus dedos con los míos y hacía lo mismo. O ponía su mano sobre mi hombro mientras me hablaba. O me miraba a los ojos con una intensidad que me hacía sentir como si realmente pudiera llegar y tocar físicamente mi alma.

Pero nunca cruzábamos esa línea invisible. No hubo más besos después del prado. Y a pesar de que nuestros toques no eran íntimos, Bella siempre era la primera en retirarse, la primera en alejarse, la primera en romper la mirada. La culpa se deslizaba sobre su rostro, tenía arrugas en su frente y su sonrisa pesaba. Así que no la presionaba, porque la culpa no era lo que yo quería de ella.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, cuando Bella alejaba la brocha de su lienzo, o sus lápices de carbón del papel, o cuando yo levantaba la vista de mis cuerdas, o cuando hundía una bola en el agujero correcto, o cuando nos reíamos juntos durante algún momento divertido en una de las películas, nuestros ojos se reunían, haciendo remolinos de color marrón y verde.

Era en esos momentos cuando lo sabía.

Mike podía llamar todos los días, y ella podía desaparecer en su habitación durante las llamadas, por lo que mi corazón se apretaba dolorosamente.

Pero yo tenía a la verdadera Bella. La que él tenía era sólo una ilusión.

La cuestión era, ¿qué Bella iba a ganar al final?

No la iba a empujar. Yo no la iba a forzar o a pedir nada.

Pero no iba a quedarme con los brazos cruzados y ver a la mujer de mis sueños dejando de lado todos sus sueños y convertirse en alguien más, encerrada en una habitación de acero a dos mil kilómetros de distancia.

Así que de vez en cuando, le daba un gentil recordatorio.

Ella tenía opciones.

Antes de que pudiera morderse el labio mientras miraba el tazón con ciega concentración, cambié de tema.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí?"

Tragó fuerte y miró hacia arriba con una expresión de gratitud en su rostro. "Pastelitos con una salsa roja. Pensé que irían bien con la pizza".

"Y con la cerveza", le recordé, sosteniendo la botella.

Ella se rió y me arrebató la botella en broma. "Sí, y con la cerveza", dijo, tomando un trago de la mía y luego entregándomela de nuevo.

Después de un poco más de mezcla, Bella vertió el líquido de color rojo en un molde de metal que dentro tenía más moldes llenos de masa. Cuando terminó de llenarlos, cavó un dedo profundamente en la masa restante y se acercó con una enorme burbuja de masa de color rojo en la punta. Ella la contempló con nostalgia por una fracción de segundo antes de meterla hasta el fondo de su boca rosada. El gemido de placer que dejó escapar me puso duro - literalmente me puso duro - y luego, lentamente, se retiró el dedo, lo chupó hasta dejarlo limpio y lo sacó estando húmedo.

"Wow. Está dulce", murmuró ella inocentemente.

Tragué saliva, incapaz de mover otra cosa que mis ojos, haciendo un circuito entre su cara y su dedo húmedo. Sus ojos de repente se acercaron a mi cara, y ella torció la cabeza hacia un lado, estudiándome, y cuando cayó en la cuenta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Yo esperaba que sus mejillas estuvieran de un color rojo fuego, o que sus labios quedaran atrapados entre sus dientes de nuevo, o que ella se alejara de mí.

Lo que no esperaba fue como, sin romper la mirada, con el dedo fue cuidadosamente hacia el tazón una vez más, y cuando lo sacó goteaba con la masa de color roja más tentadora y brillante de la existencia.

"¿Quieres… probarlo?", ella respiraba.

Santo puto infierno, ¿iba en serio?

Debí de haber asentido con la cabeza, pero no podía estar seguro. Manteniendo su mirada, incliné mi cabeza hacia adelante, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que estuve sólo a un par de centímetros de su dedo. Podía oler la dulzura de la masa, y la aspiré profundamente. Bella mantuvo sus ojos fijos en mí, de repente su respiración era más profunda y más rápida.

Cuando saqué la lengua y le di a su dedo la primera lamida, no pude reprimir el gemido que estalló bajo mi garganta. Bella respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, dejándose ir con voz temblorosa y mordiéndose los labios mientras mi lengua se arremolinaba alrededor de su dedo rojo, lamiendo hasta el último trozo de la masa. Era dulce, un poco más pecadora que ninguna otra por la que alguna vez haya tenido el privilegio de pasar la lengua en mis veinticinco años de vida. Y luego apreté los labios alrededor de su dedo y lentamente absorbí hasta el último trozo de su dedo, hasta que la probé a ella, suave y sedosa y cien veces más dulce que cualquier maldito líquido.

La miré cuando lo hice. Su respiración era irregular, su pecho subía y bajaba, y sus ojos eran oscuros y quemaban.

Me humedecí los labios. "Quiero más", murmuré ásperamente. Sus ojos se hicieron más grandes.

"Hey, ¿están los pasteles listos?", Alice dijo en voz alta. Ella y Jasper entraron a la cocina, sin la vergüenza de que en sus caras pusiera 'acabamos de follar'. Bella rápidamente se alejó de mí, devolvió el tazón al mostrador y apoyó sus manos en los bordes, como si se sujetara.

Alice vio el plato y sonrió.

"¡Ooh yum! ¡Masa!".

"¡Alice, espera!", Bella le advirtió dándose la vuelta, pero Alice ya estaba metiendo el dedo en la masa, Jasper le siguió. Se chuparon los dedos con avidez.

"¿Qué?", Alice le preguntó con la boca llena de la masa del pastel.

Bella se rió entre dientes y les sonrió tímidamente a los dos. "Yo he metido mi dedo ahí".

"¿Y?", Jasper resopló.

"Dos veces".

"Ella lo ha metido dos veces", confirmé con una sonrisa.

"¡Ewww!", Alice gritó, doblándose de dolor. "¡Jesús B, adviértelo, chica! ¿Qué diablos? Esa mezcla es totalmente inútil ahora".

En ese momento, yo podría haber pensado en un buen uso de ella. Es decir, serviría para untarla en el cuerpo de Bella para lamerla y chuparla y-

Jasper se encogió de hombros y sumergió otro dedo. "¿Y qué?", dijo, con el dedo en la boca, "más dedos sólo la hacen más sabrosa".

"¡Eww, claro que no!", Alice dijo. "¡No sé donde han estado tus dedos!".

Bella se dio la vuelta y murmuró en voz baja. "Bueno, yo creo que todos sabemos dónde han estado los dedos de Jasper".

Alice y Jasper se miraron entre sí y se rieron con aires de culpabilidad.

"¡Sois muy brutos!", Bella se rió.

"Hey, tú lo has dicho. No nosotros", se rió Jasper. Buscó en la mezcla de nuevo. "De todos modos, a la mierda. Me muero de hambre ahora", se quejó.

Alice sacudió la cabeza. "¡No puedo creer que te lo estés comiendo después de todos los dedos que se han metido en ella! Eres como ese tipo que Bella y yo conocimos en la universidad el primer año. ¿Lo recuerdas, B?", ella se rió. "¡Ese que se tiraba a todo lo que se movía!".

"Uf, sí, me acuerdo de él", respondió Bella con desdén. "Usó eso para darme ascoooo".

Ella se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

Alice se rió y negó con la cabeza, recogiendo uno de los pasteles preparados y dándole un bocado enorme. "Quiero decir, ¿por qué algunas personas piensan que sus años de universidad vienen con una licencia para conectar con todo el mundo dentro de un radio de tres millas de la universidad?"

Los tres se echaron a reír, mientras que yo me reí una vez con nerviosismo.

Cambié de tema. "Parece que vosotros dos realmente tenéis apetito, ¿eh? Hay pizza allí", le dije, señalando con la cabeza hacia la caja de pizza.

Alice acercó las manos alegremente y abrió la caja, con hambre cogió un trozo, mientras que Jasper siguió su camino con la masa.

Bella rodó sus ojos, limpiándose las manos en su delantal. "Bueno, yo voy a darme una ducha rápida antes de que comience la película". Ella se volvió hacia mí. "Estaré en quince minutos". Sus ojos de repente se fueron a mi boca y levantó la mano hasta el borde de mis labios, limpiándolos suavemente con un dedo.

"Tenías un poco de masa ahí", murmuró.

Asentí en silencio, y la vi alejarse.

¿Amistad? Sí, eso era bueno y lo único.

Pero eso no significa que yo no soñara con cogerla y ponerla sobre la mesa, o tirarla sobre el sofá, o empujarla contra la pared, casi cada minuto de mis momentos despierto. Y también en casi todos mis momentos mientras estaba dormido.

"¿Dónde diablos están Rose y tu hermano con el glaseado?", Jasper se quejó, interrumpiendo mis sueños caprichosos. "No puedo comer pastelitos sin el glaseado. Voy a llamarles y a ver dónde están". Salió de la cocina.

Alice y yo nos quedamos solos. Ella se acercó a la nevera y sacó una cerveza, haciendo estallar la parte superior antes de saltar con cautela sobre el mostrador.

"Así que..."

"Así que..."

"Tú y yo no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar en un tiempo, Edward", musitó, con un trozo de pizza en una mano y una cerveza en la otra.

Crucé las piernas en los tobillos y me apoyé contra el mostrador. "No es mi culpa. Últimamente has tenido dificultades para encontrar tu camino fuera de tu dormitorio". Le sonreí y le di un guiño juguetón. Ella sonrió con picardía. "¿Qué tienes en mente, enana?"

Alice pasó su dedo índice de un lado al otro del mostrador, mirando el dedo con ansiedad. "Bueno, yo sé que Bella finalmente te ha hablado de Charlie... pero... yo no estaba segura de si ella te había dicho que... que... bueno que Mike..."

"¿... que Mike está pagando sus gastos médicos?", yo le respondí.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio y relajó los hombros. "¡Sí! ¡Ella te lo ha dicho! ¡Gracias a Dios! A ella no le gusta hablar de eso, así que no estaba segura. Así que entonces ella también te contó lo del trabajo".

Le sonreí. "¿Quieres decir que ella está buscando dos trabajos aquí para que pueda pagar a Mike?"

Alice se incorporó, con el rostro repentinamente ilegible. "Sí. Sí, eso es lo que he querido decir".

Fruncí el ceño.

Dejó la cerveza y la pizza, y resopló con enfado, mirando hacia el techo. "Dios, odio a Mike".

Tomé un trago de cerveza y la estudié durante medio minuto. "Déjame preguntarte algo, enana. ¿Por qué odias tanto a Mike?"

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Tú no?"

Solté un bufido y saqué una rebanada de pizza de la caja. "Alice, tengo mi propio conjunto de razones de por qué le daría una patada a su culo". Di un mordisco. "Pero me gustaría escuchar las tuyas". Me miró de manera uniforme. "Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa?". Le pregunté con la boca llena de pizza. "¿Es porque él quiere casarse con tu compañera de piso, lo que hace más difícil para las dos el que os divirtáis, o es que estás celosa del tiempo que ella pasa con él?"

Alice entrecerró los ojos hacia mí y puso su cerveza de vuelta en el mostrador.

"¿Me ves como si estuviera en una cacería humana? Si ese fuera el caso, Edward, yo también te odiaría a ti, ¿no es cierto?"

Me encogí de hombros.

Ella suspiró. "Veo que voy a tener que ser creativa a fin de mantener el código de mejor amiga. Bueno, volviendo a la universidad, Bella no era mucho de tener citas. Siempre me pareció tan extraño, porque quiero decir, ella es bonita, inteligente y divertida, ¿verdad?"

Asentí con la cabeza pero no hice más comentarios. ¿Qué iba a decir? Personalmente, yo hubiera sido más como ese tipo que ambas habían conocido en la universidad que se tiraba a todo lo que se movía.

"Ninguno de los chicos en la escuela le interesaban". Me sostuvo la mirada con atención antes de continuar. "Le pregunté varias veces si ella había dejado a un tipo en la escuela secundaria. Si tal vez por eso..."

Una imagen de Bella y de Mike en el baile, de repente invadió mi mente, a pesar de que yo ni siquiera había asistido.

"... pero ella dijo que no era así. Que el hombre que a ella le había gustado en la secundaria no la quería a ella. Eso. Eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo".

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté, confundido. "Mike siempre le gustó. Lo recuerdo con toda claridad".

Alice me dio una mirada exasperada. "Oh Dios mío, en serio, me estás matando". Ella resopló con fuerza. "Bueno, vamos a ver", dijo, mirando al techo. "¿Cómo puedo poner esto en términos de niños?". Ella chasqueó los dedos y me miró.

"El tercer año de universidad, un amigo nuestro iba a hacer una gran fiesta en el East Village y convencí a Bella para ir. Ahí es donde se topó con Mike por primera vez". Ella sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos. "Deberías haberlo visto. Desde que llegamos él la seguía a todas partes, tratando de impresionarla con su traje caro y con su gran actuación importante en la empresa de Wall Street, Dios, fue desagradable", gruñó ella. "Pero él era un viejo amigo suyo, por lo que ella le dio su número. Quedaron un par de veces y le pregunté por qué, y ella dijo que era porque le recordaba a su casa. Mira, Bella estaba feliz en Nueva York, pero nunca fue su casa. Siempre echaba de menos Washington. A Mike le gustaba Bella, y yo se lo dije a ella, y ella me dijo que le había dejado muy claro que no sentía lo mismo por él, que sólo podían ser amigos. Bueno, y eso es todo lo que voy a decir. Vas a tener que ponerte el sombrero de pensar, amigo".

Dejé mi pizza y pensé por unos segundos.

¿Qué había dicho Alice, que Bella le había dicho que el chico que ella quería en la escuela secundaria no sentía lo mismo por ella? Excepto... excepto que a Mike siempre le había gustado Bella. En la escuela secundaria, y al parecer desde que se encontró con ella de nuevo en Nueva York. Así que...

"¿Quién era el hombre que ella decía que no sentía lo mismo que ella?". Pregunté despacio, más para mí mismo que para Alice.

Levantó una ceja. "Dímelo tú, Edward. Tú estuvisteis allí. Yo no. Yo sólo puedo decirte quien piensa ella que no lo la quería. En realidad, no, yo no puedo", dijo rápidamente. "Código de mejor amiga y todo eso. Es por eso que estamos haciendo esto tan difícil".

Fui bombardeado de repente con imágenes de una adolescente Bella, con una amplia sonrisa hacia mí, viniendo a sentarse conmigo cuando nadie más lo hacía, compartiendo el almuerzo, compartiendo su arte conmigo y sólo conmigo, sus ojos cada vez más anchos cuando le iba a presentar una de mis canciones, sujetando mi rostro con sus manos...

Las palabras de Bella el otro día en la pradera volvieron a mí.

_'Tú eras mi amigo Edward, pero yo siempre tuve miedo de que si decía algo incorrecto, desaparecieras'._

¿Qué sería eso incorrecto que no quiso decir?

Tragué con dificultad. "Jesús, ¿realmente lo jodí tanto?". Murmuré, bajando la cabeza y sosteniéndola con mis manos.

"No lo sé. Como he dicho, yo no estaba en la escuela secundaria con vosotros. Me gustaría haber estado. Suena como que el trabajo de mejor amiga de B estuviera hecho para mí".

No le respondí. Yo estaba demasiado perdido en los viejos recuerdos, de repente ellos se repitieron desde diferentes ángulos. ¡Pero... pero era imposible! ¿No? ¡Yo era Granoso Cullen, por el amor de Dios! ¿A quién en su sano juicio le gustaría en ese entonces?

"Edward, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije el otro día, eso de que necesitas abrir los ojos?"

Asentí con la cabeza fuertemente, mis manos seguían acunando mi cabeza.

"Ábrelos bien. Sé que tú y Bella habéis hablado de temas muy íntimos, pero... aún hay muchas cosas que no ves. Mantén los ojos bien abiertos y verás un montón de cosas que no te gustarán, pero que necesitan ser resueltas de una manera u otra. Y pronto". Ella dudó. "Antes me has preguntado por qué no me gusta Mike".

Asentí con la cabeza otra vez.

"Un día Bella se dio cuenta de que no había mucho de Mike que le recordara a su casa. Si me preguntas, él es más o menos la encarnación de todos los estereotipos negativos sobre la vida en la gran ciudad. Sin embargo, mientras que Mike puede ser un montón de cosas, tonto no es una de ellas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la conexión de su ciudad natal no funcionó, él cambió su plan de juego una y otra vez, hasta que encontró el que mantendría a Bella junto a él.

Mi mandíbula se apretó, mis manos se pusieron en puño de forma automática, pero al mismo tiempo, traté desesperadamente de mantener una mente abierta, porque si lo que Alice estaba insinuando era cierto...

"¿Qué estás diciendo?". Le pregunté con los dientes apretados.

"Escúchame. Crecí en la ciudad, lo sé todo sobre los juegos. Bella es mucho más confiable. A Mike no le importa una mierda el dinero que Bella le debe, Edward", dijo Alice, sacudiendo la cabeza con disgusto. "No es porque sea tan malditamente generoso ni nada, sino porque sabe que es el pegamento-"

"¿Qué pegamento?". Preguntó Bella, caminando de regreso a la cocina, recién duchada y con unos vaqueros ajustados y su top negro de Nitelock.

Alice saltó y gritó, pero al instante transformó su rostro en una máscara en blanco y abrió uno de los cajones de la cocina, buscando a través de él con impaciencia.

"El pegamento de la tela. ¿Sabes dónde está?", le preguntó. "Estoy trabajando en un nuevo diseño y tengo que pegar algunas piezas..."

"¿Es eso lo que Jasper y tú fuisteis a buscar a tu habitación?". Bella sonrió con ironía. "¿No está en ese armario de arriba, donde por lo general está?". Ella sacudió la cabeza hacia un armario poco más arriba de la cabeza de Alice.

Alice se volvió y abrió con cuidado el armario. "¡Bueno, tú lo sabías!", Alice exclamó. "Justo donde has dicho".

"Sí, es curioso porque es exactamente donde siempre ha estado", Bella bromeó con sequedad. "Es una lástima que los dos hayáis desperdiciado tanto tiempo buscando en el lugar equivocado". Alice se rió nerviosamente y saltó fuera de la cocina, mientras yo terminaba mi cerveza y trataba de procesar las cosas que Alice me había dicho.

oooooooooo

Bella me llamó a la mañana siguiente. Me equilibré en la cama con un codo y respondí a mi móvil.

"¿Te he despertado? He esperado un tiempo antes de llamarte", susurró ella con entusiasmo. Podía oír la agitación contenida en su voz.

"No puedo pensar en nadie más que quiera que me despierte", le respondí con honestidad, sobre todo porque era su rostro el que acababa de tener detrás de mis párpados, y su cuerpo entre mis brazos.

"Para", se rió con un deje de vergüenza. "¿Adivina qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Vendí mis dos primeros cuadros anoche!".

Me senté en línea recta. "¿En serio?"

"Sí", se rió con entusiasmo. "¿Sabes esos cuadros que había en el salón? ¿Los del Prado cerca de la casa de Charlie y del prado en el Central Park de Nueva York?"

"Sí".

"Bueno Rose me preguntó el otro día si me importaría colgarlos en la barra de Nitelock. Ella dijo que agregarían carácter o algo así".

"Oye, yo no sabía que estabas enseñándolos. Si lo hubiera sabido-"

"Sí, sí, sólo escucha", se rió. "De todos modos, esta pareja vino la noche anterior, y empezaron a hablar sobre lo mucho que amaban los cuadros. Hablaron de cómo habían estado en el Central Park y de cómo la pintura capturaba la belleza perfectamente y entonces Rose les dijo que yo era la artista y comenzó a venderles la historia disparatada sobre cómo yo seré la próxima gran artista, y como mis cuadros están en gran demanda en este momento, pero que estaba dispuesta a venderles los dos por 500 cada uno. Me rompí a reír, esperando que la pareja se riera junto a mí. ¡Sin embargo, lo siguiente que supe era que estaba sosteniendo un cheque de mil dólares en mi mano y la pareja estaba ocupada cogiendo mis pinturas de la pared!".

"¡Oh, mierda!". Me eché a reír.

"¡Lo sé!"

"¡Eso está muy bien, Bella! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Ya te dije que lo harías a lo grande! Si me preguntas, esa gente ha hecho un buen negocio. Eres tan malditamente talentosa". Me pasé la mano por el pelo. "Dios, estoy orgulloso de ti".

Ella se rió tímidamente. "Gracias".

"Sólo...", le dije más tenue.

"¿Sólo, qué?", preguntó ella con rapidez.

"Bueno, si yo hubiera sabido que tus obras estaban a la venta, en especial la de tu prado, te las hubiera comprado yo, Bella".

Ella se quedó callada por mucho tiempo. "Yo... yo tengo algo que decirte", por fin respiró. Podía imaginar cómo se estaba mordiendo el labio en la otra línea. "Estoy trabajando en una especie de pintura... para ti".

Tragué saliva espesa y cerré los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que yo sintiera tanto por esta chica y no explotara?

"En ese caso, yo tengo algo que decirte también".

"¿Qué?", murmuró.

"He estado trabajando en algo para ti".

"Seguro que lo has hecho", se rió una vez.

"Lo he hecho", le aseguré. "Pero primero, ¿qué tal si te llevo a desayunar para celebrar que finalmente has sido descubierta?"

Ella se rió con ganas. "Yo no sé acerca de eso de ser descubierta, pero un desayuno suena bien. ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en una hora o algo así? Tengo que despertar a Al y darle la noticia, y luego llamar a Charlie, y luego llamar a- ", se contuvo.

Me puse tenso, sabiendo que ella no me pertenecía y que no podía combatir contra esa amarga envidia. "Ves a hacer tus llamadas y te veré en una hora".

Bella y yo acordamos reunirnos al lado del mar, y una hora más tarde, mientras yo caminaba hacia el restaurante que habíamos planeado ir para comer, de repente me di cuenta.

Bella me había llamado primero. No a él. Ni siquiera a Al o a su padre.

A mí.

El pensamiento me hizo regodearme y me dolía el corazón, todo al mismo tiempo. Había estado despierto toda la noche pensando en lo que Alice había dicho. ¿Era realmente posible que Bella pudiera haber sido mía hacía años? Yo ya sabía que había jodido mi oportunidad de estar ahí para ella huyendo de ella todos esos años. Pero Jesús, aún así, ¿podríamos haber sido algo más que amigos? ¿Ella había sido realmente capaz de ver más allá del acné, de las gafas y de la torpeza, y en realidad le gustaba lo que había visto?

Pero lo que me estaba volviendo aún más loco que nada fue el pensamiento de que tal vez Mike no había actuado desinteresadamente un año atrás, cuando asumió los gastos médicos de Charlie. Si eso era cierto, entonces Mike seguía siendo el cara culo manipulador de dos caras que había sido en la escuela secundaria. Sólo que esta vez no era imbécil conmigo, sino con la chica con la que yo convivía y para la que yo respiraba. Eso no lo permitiría.

Bella llegó pareciendo positivamente radiante. Mi pecho se apretó con fuerza al verla, radiante y feliz. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, el cabello suelto y fluido detrás de ella. Parecía desgarradoramente hermosa y sin preocupaciones con una chaqueta corta y vaquera sobre un vestido de flores hasta la rodilla y unas botas vaqueras y marrones.

Para eso era Bella, para florecer y prosperar en su propio éxito, no en el de otra persona.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa donde yo estaba sentado esperándola y se puso delante de mí con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa, fingiendo desconocimiento. "Lo siento, señorita, ¿la conozco?". Ella se echó a reír. "Quiero decir, es hermosa y todo eso, pero me temo que estoy esperando a una amiga artista y famosa que ha tenido la amabilidad de quedar conmigo para un desayuno".

"Oh", asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban de alegría. "Una amiga artista y famosa. Bueno, ¿ella es guapa por lo menos?"

Me encogí de hombros. "¿A quién le importa? Ella es famosa".

Ella se rió y me dio un manotazo en el brazo con su bolso. Me reí, me levanté y me acerqué a su silla.

Cuando la camarera no preguntó nuestros platos: Tortilla occidental, tocino canadiense, queso y chorizo español, el apetito de Bella era tan grande como su sonrisa esta mañana.

"Y por favor, tráiganos un par de vasos de Mimosas", le pregunté a la camarera.

"Pensaba que no hacías eso de mezclar bebidas", sonrió Bella, una vez que la camarera se alejó para ir a por nuestros pedidos.

Puse la mitad de mi boca arriba. "Y no lo hago. Pero para esto voy a hacer una excepción". Le guiñé un ojo.

Ella rodó los ojos.

"Entonces, ¿qué han dicho los demás cuando les has dicho la noticia?"

Bella hizo una mueca, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus sensuales labios. "Bueno, Alice ya está quitando la mitad de mis cuadros de las paredes, y me ha dicho que piensa colgarlos en el club. Murmuró algo acerca de ser mi agente antes de irse a trabajar, lo que podría ser un problema, porque creo que Rosalie ya se nombró eso". Me reí humildemente y ella rodó los ojos. "Y Charlie", sonrió con ternura. "Creo que Charlie está listo para organizar un desfile triunfal o algo por allí en Forks. Por cierto" - sonrió con picardía, llevando su vaso de zumo de naranja hasta su boca - "dice que te diga que tiene una valla que necesita ser arreglada y que no le importaría si le ayudabas a arreglarla. Ya sabes" - le brillaban los ojos -"como la casa de tu padre necesita alguna reparación o algo así…"

Esta vez me reí en voz alta. "Dile que voy a dejar que me enseñe la próxima semana cuando vayamos".

El rostro de Bella se nubló por un instante, pero luego sonrió de nuevo.

La camarera nos trajo la comida y tan pronto como se alejó, Bella empezó a comer. Yo la miré y me obligué a hacerle la siguiente pregunta.

"Entonces, ¿qué ha dicho Mike?"

El tenedor se congeló en sus labios, y ella lo dejó caer despacio, masticando con cuidado y tragando antes de contestar.

Mantuvo los ojos en su plato de comida. "Ha dicho que es... divertido".

Su boca se torció en la última palabra.

"¿Perdón?". Le pregunté, seguro de que debía de haber escuchado mal.

Ella me miró y su rostro se quedó en blanco. "Él ha dicho" - repitió lentamente - "que es divertido. Como si tu sobrina de cuatro años pintara un retrato de ti con una casa cuadrada, un techo triangular y un sol con cincuenta rayos que salen de él y le dices que lo vas a colgar en la nevera para hacerla feliz". Sus fosas nasales se abrieron un poco y ella levantó la taza de zumo de naranja y sonrió irónicamente. "Bueno, esas no fueron sus palabras exactas, pero el significado era claro".

Yo le devolví la mirada de incredulidad, deteniendo las palabras que estaban en la punta de mi lengua que decían que su novio era el mayor imbécil del planeta, y que si él estuviera aquí ahora mismo empujaría mi puño en su garganta.

Ella se encogió de hombros y forzó una sonrisa, mirando pensativamente a su zumo de naranja. "Mike está como... molesto conmigo ahora mismo".

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza. "¿Puedo preguntarte por qué está molesto?". Le pregunté incapaz de resistirme.

Ella no respondió de inmediato, y luego suspiró y me miró a los ojos. "Bueno, este fin de semana iba a ser nuestro fin de semana para vernos".

Lo supuse. No pude evitar la sensación de alivio que se apoderó de mí por esas palabras.

"¿Y no puede venir?". Le pregunté con cuidado, tratando de mantener la emoción de mi voz.

Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente y luego sus ojos se trasladaron de nuevo a su zumo de naranja. Trazó el borde del vaso con el dedo antes de tragar fuerte. "Él quiere que... que yo vaya a Nueva York para el fin de semana".

Me puse rígido, mi boca se puso en una línea apretada.

"Lo planeamos hace un tiempo", prosiguió con voz temblorosa. "Él va a tener esa gran fiesta de disfraces con sus amigos y yo... tenía que ir y unirme a él".

¿Quieres decir estar de pie junto a él con una sonrisa pegada y un vestido de coctel hasta los pies, haciendo de la perfecta novia de Stepford?

"Pero no puedo irme este fin de semana". Ella me miró. "No puedo", repitió, como si estuviera tratando de convencer a alguien. Yo no estaba seguro de a quién. "Tal vez pueda ir para una noche, pero no para todo el fin de semana".

De repente me acordé de algo. "¿Qué pasa con la fiesta de Halloween en Eclipse?"

Su rostro se cayó y volvió a mirar hacia abajo. "Yo... no sé si podré ir, Edward. Voy a tener que volar a Nueva York por la noche y...", se fue apagando.

Mi pulso se golpeó violentamente en mis venas. "Bueno, tú tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?". Le dije con estoicismo, apuñalando un chorizo salvajemente con mi tenedor y empujándolo en mi boca.

Ella no respondió. En ese momento, la camarera se detuvo allí.

"Lo siento", nos dijo a los dos. "Parece que no tenemos champán para las Mimosas. ¿Quieren que les traiga un poco de vino en su lugar?"

"¡Vino no!". Ambos le gritamos al mismo tiempo. La camarera murmuró una disculpa y se alejó rápidamente.

Yo le había prometido mi amistad con ninguna expectativa más, sin ataduras.

Lo había prometido.

oooooooooo

Cuando entré en Nitelock más tarde esa noche para entregar mi regalo a Bella, recordé mi promesa del prado. Yo quería más, pero no la tenía que forzar.

Pero tampoco lo podía ocultar.

Ella estaba detrás de la barra cuando entré, vertiendo una cerveza desde un barril. Y aunque podría quedarme allí y mirarla durante horas, me obligué a romper mi mirada de ella y fui en busca de Jasper a donde él me había dicho que estaría.

Una vez que todo estuvo preparado, esperé, moviéndome nerviosamente. Entonces oí la voz de Jasper, algunas introducciones rápidas, y entonces fue la hora de salir.

Las luces sobre el escenario estaban en un lado, por lo que entrecerré los ojos mientras ajustaba el micrófono. Cuando levanté mis ojos se perdieron de inmediato en la barra, donde Bella estaba aturdida, con los ojos abiertos y con la mandíbula abierta, sosteniendo una taza medio llena de cerveza en el aire. Le sonreí y entonces desapareció el resto del club. Mi corazón latía a un ritmo rápido y constante contra mi pecho, ya no por los nervios, sino por la chica que me miraban con atención y curiosidad. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus perfectos labios.

Eso fue todo el estímulo que yo necesité.

Me puse la correa sobre mi cabeza y pasé la mano por mi vieja guitarra. A continuación di una respiración profunda y hablé por el micrófono. Y a pesar de que probablemente había un par de cientos de personas en la multitud, sólo veía a una.

"Esto es para ti, Bella. Esto siempre ha sido para ti".

Yo pulsé los acordes de la canción que había escrito hacía mucho tiempo.

_'Oye chica bonita con el pelo largo y castaño  
>Cuando tú sonríes, es casi más de lo que puedo soportar<br>Una cara tan dulce  
>Quiero ir a cualquier lugar contigo, lo quiero'<br>_  
>Bella se cubrió la boca con una mano, con sus ojos chocolate abiertos y vidriosos, mientras yo seguía, sin apartar mis ojos de ella.<p>

_'Dime lo que está en tu mente  
>Toma mi mano y vamos a dejar todo atrás, lo juro<br>¿No sabes que eres dueña de mi corazón?  
>Yo lo sabía desde el principio<br>Lo perdí todo por ti, es cierto'  
><em>  
>Ella siguió mirándome con incredulidad, y luego Rosalie se fue hasta ella y le puso una mano en uno de sus hombros.<p>

Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver un duendecillo diminuto saltando en el taburete frente a Bella, mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero eso fue todo intrascendente y periférico, porque yo sólo tenía ojos para la chica bonita - la chica maravillosa - con el pelo largo y castaño.

_'Oye chica bonita, ¿no sabes que eres mi mundo?  
>¿No sabes que eres dueña de mis sueños...?'<br>_  
>El club estalló en aplausos al terminar la canción, pero no hice caso de nada. El rostro de Bella se sonrojó y sus ojos estaban brillantes. Poco a poco, una gran sonrisa surgió en su rostro.<p>

Pero no había terminado. Me aclaré la garganta y comencé de nuevo.

_'En algún momento, ella ha dejado a la niña atrás  
>Y se ha convertido en una mujer ahora<br>Se levantó y salió de su ciudad natal, sí, ahora está trabajando en la Bahía_  
><em>porque ella es una mujer ahora'<br>_  
>Bella se rió con incredulidad, tocándose su cabello con ambas manos y acunando su cabeza. Ella dijo varias palabras que parecía algo como, 'Oh, Dios mío, oh Dios mío', una y otra vez.<p>

_'Y todo lo que quiero es estar contigo  
>Pero yo sé que tengo mucho que demostrar<br>Porque cariño, eres una mujer  
>Y yo tengo que ser un hombre para ti'<em>

Cuando terminé, el aplauso fue ensordecedor. Pero yo estaba demasiado fascinado por el ángel de ojos marrones al que estaba prestando atención. Hablé por el micrófono.

"Yo no he escrito la siguiente" - dije con una sonrisa - "pero a la chica bonita con el pelo largo y castaño le gusta, así que..."

Bella sonrió e inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad. Mis manos se movieron con facilidad, casi inconscientemente sobre las cuerdas.

_'El verano ha llegado y ha pasado. La inocencia nunca puede durar. Despiértame cuando termine septiembre'.  
><em>  
>La sonrisa de Bella creció increíblemente, y algunas voces de la audiencia comenzaron a ulular y a gritar. Seguí tocando los suaves acordes.<p>

_'Como dice mi padre, siete años han pasado muy rápido'.  
><em>  
>Bella cantó junto a mí.<p>

_'Despiértame cuando termine septiembre._

_Aquí viene la lluvia otra vez, la caída de las estrellas._  
><em>Empapando mi dolor otra vez, llegamos a ser lo que somos.<em>  
><em>Aunque mi memoria descanse, nunca olvidaré lo que perdí.<em>  
><em>Despiértame cuando termine septiembre'.<em>

Yo pulsaba las notas suaves, mirando a Bella. En un momento Rosalie se inclinó a su oído y le dijo algo, haciendo que toda la cara de Bella se transformara en el mayor asombro. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se rió, y luego se fue hacia Alice y la dejó entrar en lo que estaban discutiendo. Alice saltaba en su asiento, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. Fruncí mis cejas con curiosidad y seguí tocando.

Y de repente todo cambió.

Mientras interpretaba a Green Day, la canción introdujo a la percusión y a las guitarras eléctricas en esa parte. Yo había sido el único en el escenario y entonces una guitarra acústica apareció.  
>O por lo menos, creía que había sido el único en el escenario.<p>

Abruptamente, desde mi izquierda, un conjunto de tambores se unieron, y cuando miré, sorprendido, Emmett estaba en el escenario detrás de mí. Y luego se unió una guitarra eléctrica y apenas tuve que mirar para saber que sería Jasper a mi derecha.

_'El verano ha llegado y ha pasado. La inocencia nunca puede durar'.  
><em>  
>Guitarra eléctrica, batería y guitarra acústica explotaron todas juntas.<p>

_'Despiértame cuando termine septiembre'_, los tres cantamos.

El momento fue surrealista, ver a Bella cantar, bailar al ritmo, y casi sonar más alta que la música… estaba bailando, su cabeza subía y bajaba y sus manos estaban en el aire. Rosalie se inclinó y le dijo algo al oído de nuevo y Bella se rió. Un segundo más tarde Rosalie se subió a la parte superior de la barra e intentó subir a Bella con ella. Alice hizo lo mismo y luego las tres, Bella, Rosalie y Alice, estaban en la barra, bailando, riéndose y cantando. Y cuando llegamos a la culminación del puente instrumental, Rosalie fingió que tocaba unos tambores invisibles, Alice tocaba una guitarra eléctrica invisible, y Bella...

Bella me seguía nota por nota en su guitarra invisible, tocando fuerte, dándolo todo. Su cabeza rebotó rítmicamente al compás, con el cabello ondulado moviéndose salvajemente. Una docena de emociones cruzaron su cara, y sentí como si por fin pudiera leerlas todas.

Esa era la del amor. Y yo nunca había amado más.

El club echó un ataque de artillería pesada de aplausos y silbidos cuando acabamos, pero a la única que vi fue a Bella, sin aliento y brillante. Su pecho, como el mío, estaba agitado por la emoción y el esfuerzo.

De repente, Alice se apareció en el escenario, saltando y chillando hacia Jasper, y fue más que evidente para todos los asistentes que su actuación le había valido una noche de maldita suerte.

Una vez más.

Y Emmett.

Si la forma en la que Rosalie paseaba hacia mi hermano era un indicio, parecía haber aceptado finalmente la inevitable mandíbula cuadrada. Sin previo aviso ni disculpa, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre Emmett, apartando el tambor, y le metió la lengua en su boca, dándose la vuelta por sólo dos segundos para gritar hacia la multitud de mujeres que gritaban.

"¡Este de aquí es mi hombre!".

Emmett rugió por su aprobación y envolvió con sus brazos enormes las caderas de Rosalie, agarrando su culo sin pedir disculpas.

Sonreí y volví los ojos hacia la barra, ansioso de ver el objeto de mis sueños, y con la esperanza de tener un saludo similar...

Pero más allá de Bree, la otra camarera de Nitelock, nadie estaba en la barra.

Recorrí de izquierda a derecha la multitud, mi corazón latía con una fuerza desigual, buscando ansiosamente el pelo castaño y los ojos color chocolate.

Pero no encontré...

Nada.

Bella no estaba por ningún lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento dejaros con este final... pero así lo leereis con más ganas el lunes, jejeje. ¡Nos vemos el lunes! ;) <strong>

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**anita cullen, beakis, Spookypau, Tutzy Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, LeidaJim, EdithCullen71283, TereCullen, foronda, Ginegine, Heart on Winter, lexa0619, Elisita, deandramari, joli Cullen, Sisi bunny, Meli8114, Marianixcr, anamart05, akako Cullen, MaxiPau, ogda1975, andreita correa, Pamelita, Sweet Angel186, Solchizz, PalitoCullen, Naemii, Mon de Cullen, Kaami Annie Cullen, lizco2, JadeCullenMasen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, roberta Cullen, lakentsb, vivi SR, isabela 91, Black, claudi17, Inkdestiny, Bite Me Sr Cullen, danisanchez, Claudhia Lady Cullen, eddieIlove, CocoBlush, kris, Rose Nightmare, arcoiris cullen, Seiya-Moon, Cullen Vigo, and cullen, Shibubi, Giovanna Tey, Sarah-Crish Cullen, soffiswan, Pamrodriguez, Solchizz, Angie Cullen Hale, Sayuri1980, pekascullen, Alblurs, janalez, MillaPattzn, TereCullen, Pam Malfoy Black, Haunted Cullen, RoxCM, nikki zav, ma pau cullen, LeidaJim, Lowrense, lexa0619, gbyaln, fer93vulturi, Nurysh, lupita calvo, Iare, Sonitha Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, kote, Sisi bunny, nina, anni eska, elena robsten, Isita Maria, SkyC, escarlataojala, Lulli St John, lady blue vampire, Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten, Alexa, Milhoja, Vyda, Gabriela Cullen, dioda, lybet, Cla aw HPTFMA, Roxcio, FerHdePattinson, steff, rakelluvre, PaOPattzZ. Si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado que con tanto nombre me mareo, jejeje.**


	17. Dirty dancing

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canciones recomendadas por la autora****:**  
>-She's Like the Wind de Patrick Swayze<br>-Dirty Dirty Dancer de Enrique Iglesias

**Canciones****que bailan ****Edward ****y Bella****:**

-Make love in this Club de Usher  
>-I'll Fly With You de Gigi D'Agostino<p>

**Bueno, aquí os dejo el capítulo en el que descubrireis qué le** **pasó a Bella...**

**Capítulo 16 - Dirty Dancing**

"¿Ella está allí, Alice?"

"Ella está encerrada en su habitación, pintando".

"Sigue sin responder a mis llamadas ni a mis mensajes".

Alice suspiró en la otra línea. "Edward, se tuvo que marchar la otra noche".

"Me gustaría que ella me lo dijera".

"Sólo dale un poco de espacio".

Yo respiré hondo y dejé escapar el aire lentamente.

"Ella... ¿va a irse a Nueva York mañana?"

Alice no respondió de inmediato. Yo me pasé una mano por el pelo, frustrado, mi pierna saltaba ansiosamente debajo de mi escritorio.

"Vamos Alice. Tírame un maldito hueso. Me subo por las paredes aquí".

"Yo realmente no lo sé, Edward. Lo único que sé es que... Mike le envió un billete de avión pero... no sé lo que está planeando hacer. No creo que ella misma lo sepa todavía".

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz con mi dedo índice.

"De nada me valió la serenata pública, ¿eh?". Solté un bufido cínicamente.

"Edward, sé que la otra noche significó mucho para Bella".

"Sí", dije con sarcasmo, "tanto es así que salió corriendo para alejarse de mí y no la he visto desde entonces".

"Les has dado mucho para procesar, Edward. Te dije que en la escuela secundaria ella pensaba que tu no sentías lo mismo por ella que ella por ti. Ahora le has arrancado repentinamente esa creencia. Ella ahora tiene mucho que pensar y volver a examinar. Sólo dale un poco de tiempo".

"Tiempo", repetía con impaciencia. "Dale tiempo. Claro, claro", solté un bufido. "Quiero decir, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿verdad?".

Alice no respondió. Mi estómago se removió con inquietud, porque en algún lugar profundo de mis entrañas, me dio la sensación de que eso no era del todo cierto.

Oooooooooo

La noche siguiente el club se vistió para la fiesta de Halloween. Enormes y brillantes telarañas negras colgaban del techo, calabazas talladas con cortes elaborados del horizonte de Seattle estaban en la sala a oscuras y en la barra, el personal del club iba disfrazado, las chicas llevaban una colas de caballo largas con sus uniformes negros y cortos y puntiagudas orejas sobre sus cabezas, y los chicos llevaban camisas negras con una calabaza de color naranja brillante en el centro. La música bombeaba con fuerza desde todos los rincones mientras los cuerpos se movían rítmicamente, todo el mundo mostraba sus cuerpos fuertes a través de los disfraces de Halloween. Varios pares de ojos me seguían por la pista de baile, pero pasé de todos ellos, mirando al frente mientras me enderezaba la corbata y me la ajustaba alrededor del cuello. 'Déjame malditamente solo', murmuré para mí mismo. Yo no estaba de humor para tonterías esta noche.

Tan pronto como atravesé la sala, Alec se apartó de detrás de la barra y se dirigió hacia mí.

"Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

Fruncí el ceño con impaciencia. "¿Qué pasa?". Yo no había visto ni hablado con Bella en más de cuarenta y ocho horas. Mi estado de ánimo más o menos coincidía con la noche oscura de la atmósfera.

Alec frunció el ceño. Su expresión apenas disimuló las palabrotas que le hubiera encantado decirme. Y aunque sabía que no era culpa de Alec que Bella estuviera probablemente en Nueva York en estos momentos, vestida con un vestido de satén largo con el pelo recogido, bebiendo vino de una copa de cristal y caminando de la mano de Mike, mientras que yo pasaba la noche de Halloween solo, no pude evitar el estallido de mi temperamento. Estaba a punto de preguntarle quién diablos pensaba que era para mirarme así, pero entonces me acordé de que Alec no era Mike. Alejé la mierda de él ya que no podría resolver mis problemas, y era probable que sólo añadiera más. Traté de recordarlo a medida que le escuchaba.

"Me preguntaba si podrías hablar con Victoria", comenzó a Alec, tratando de hablar sobre la música a todo volumen. "Sé que ella lleva la gestión y todo eso, pero cuando se trae a todos sus amigos al club y nos hace ponerles una copa tras otra y luego viene a nosotros y nos dice que los recibos de nuestro licor no coinciden con nuestro consumo de licor real, tengo que decir algo".

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva haciendo eso?". Le pregunté, más claramente de lo que había pensado.

"Ella trae a un grupo de amigos aquí todas las noches", respondió Alec tan bruscamente. "Y beben desde la apertura hasta el cierre, beben lo mejor, sin propinas, sin parar. Lo último que mi equipo del bar y yo queremos es tener problemas con Victoria, pero cuando cada semana nos llega a nuestros oídos cómo de mal va la venta de alcohol, y entonces empieza a amenazar con quitarnos las propinas-"

"¿Os ha amenazado con quitaros las propinas?"

"Sí", dijo Alec, el labio estaba retorcido por el disgusto. "Ella dijo que si los ingresos de licor no mejoraban, iba a quitarnos nuestras propinas".

"Mira, yo no quiero problemas", dijo Alec con cautela. "Yo necesito mi trabajo. Sin embargo, mi equipo y yo no creemos que sea justo".

"¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste esto antes, Alec?". Le acusé, pasándome los dedos por el pelo. "¡Esto es algo que deberías haberme dicho de inmediato!".

Las fosas nasales de Alec estallaron. "Yo iba a hablar con Emmett al respecto, pero no ha aparecido desde hace un par de noches".

No. Por supuesto que no había aparecido. Estaba demasiado ocupado tirándose a su novia.

"Y en caso de que nadie te lo haya dicho" – continuó - "no eres el hombre más accesible del mundo".

Abrí la boca para decirle a Alec donde podía meterse eso y cuando podría venir a recoger su último cheque, pero entonces cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez hacia atrás. Mi estado de ánimo de mierda no era su culpa.

Tomé una respiración profunda. "Voy a hablar con Vicki".

Alec entrecerró los ojos.

"He dicho que voy a hablar con ella".

Se me quedó mirando.

"¿Eso es todo, Alec?". Le pregunté secamente.

"Sí", dijo mirándome con recelo. "Sí. Eso es todo".

Se volvió para alejarse. Rodé los ojos y levanté una mano vacilante sobre su hombro. Alec se puso rígido antes de darse la vuelta.

Bajé mi mano torpemente. "Alec, dile a tu personal del bar que a Victoria sólo se le permitirán dos copas gratis por noche".

Eso es todo. Si ella os dice algo a alguno de vosotros, le dices que hable conmigo o con Emmett". Él asintió con la cabeza. "Y... gracias... por hacerme saber lo que estaba pasando". Él me dio un guiño más fuerte y se alejó.

Cuando entré en mi oficina, fui recibido por un periódico tirado en mi cara.

Victoria estaba sentada en mi mesa, vestida con una segunda piel brillante de cuero negro desde el cuello hasta los tobillos. Sus rizos de color rojo fuego enmarcaban su rostro salvajemente, y sus orejas largas y puntiagudas de gato estaban sobre su cabeza. Una vez, yo probablemente me hubiera lanzado sobre ella y le hubiera quitado todo en dos coma cinco segundos. Ahora, sólo la miraba.

"En serio, ¿quieres dejar de tirarme mierdas cuando entro en mi oficina?", le dije caminando hacia mi mini-nevera y sacando una botella de agua.

Ella frunció el ceño hacia mí. "¿Has leído esta semana el 'Metro de Seattle'?", chilló.

Deje mi agua y golpeé mis labios exageradamente cuando terminé. "No, pero estoy seguro de que hay algo de lo que me hablaras. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces? Yo también tengo un par de cosas de las que me gustaría hablar contigo", le dije con ironía.

Hizo caso omiso de mi comentario y se escabulló hacia donde el papel estaba en el suelo con toda la gracia de un felino real, recogiéndolo y abriéndolo con un latigazo audible.

**"Edward Cullen, co-propietario del Club y del Bar Eclipse, indiscutible punto caliente de Seattle, nos mostró el miércoles pasado que es mucho más que una cara bonita, así como el exitoso Rey de la vida nocturna de Seattle. Cantando canción tras canción en la noche de micro abierto de 'Nitelock', Edward rasgueó una guitarra y tocó una seria serenata para una chica afortunada llamada Bella, a quien le dedicó todo el conjunto de canciones".**

"Oh, Dios mío, es jodidamente dulce", ronroneó ella, interrumpiéndose y poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, golpeando sus largas y falsas pestañas de una manera exagerada. Rodé los ojos.

**"Más tarde, a Edward se le unió en el escenario su hermano y co-propietario de Eclipse, Emmett Cullen, así como el co-propietario de Nitelock, Jasper Whitlock. ¡Basado en la reacción de la multitud, si a estos tres jóvenes propietarios de discotecas no les funcionaran sus clubes, ellos tendrían un futuro muy prometedor como compañeros de banda! ¡No sabemos cuándo Edward y compañía se presentarán otra vez, pero yo tengo un plan para estar en Nitelock durante las próximas dos noches de micro abierto, estoy esperando y rezando! ¡Estoy seguro de que nos veremos allí!".  
><strong>  
>Terminó y miró hacia mí. "¿Y bien?", ella gritó.<p>

"Y bien, ¿qué?". Le pregunté por igual, mirando a mi botella de agua.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver la mirada mordaz que me dio. "Si querías romper las cosas conmigo para ir a lamerle el culo a Bella, eso ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, pero no te atrevas a poner el éxito de este club en peligro-"

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?". Me reí sin humor. "¿Quién diablos está poniendo el éxito de este club en peligro?"

"¿Te das cuenta de la cantidad de publicidad gratuita que acabas de darle a nuestro mayor competidor?"

Fruncí mis labios. "En serio, Vicki, te tomas todo este maldito camino de mierda muy en serio. Además, ambos clubes se han mencionado en dicho artículo".

"¿A qué club piensas que todos se dirigirán para ver al Rey de la vida nocturna de Seattle cantando una serenata a su hermosa Bella?", preguntó ella, poniendo sus manos a los costados. "¡No tienes porque pasar un rato en Nitelock, o tocar en el micrófono abierto por allí! He trabajado muy duro para hacerle publicidad a este club caliente de Seattle, y que me maten si te permito cambiar mi club-"

Levanté las cejas. "¿Tú club? Ya sabes, cada vez más me sigue dando la sensación de que estás un poco confundida en cuanto a quién coño realmente paga las cuentas por aquí. Que yo sepa, mi nombre y el de Emmet eran los que aparecían en el contrato de arrendamiento, no el tuyo".

Ella me dirigió una mirada como si me fuera a tirar una olla hirviendo si pudiera.

"¿Cómo te atreves? Después de todo lo que he hecho por este club".

"Y te lo agradezco, de verdad que sí. Pero tienes que retroceder un poco. Voy a pasar el rato, o cantar, o reflexionar sobre el significado de la vida donde malditamente quiera, y si eso pasa en Nitelock, entonces que así sea". Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon y sus manos parecían que querían arrancarme los ojos. "¿Tú te preocupas tanto por este club? ¿Qué tal si detienes la hemorragia de la barra noche tras noche y el luego negarte a pagar?". Sus ojos se abrieron. "Sí, es cierto", le sonreí. "Lo sé todo sobre tu ejército de amigos que viene cada noche y luego ni siquiera da unas malditas propinas al personal", arrojé con asco. "A partir de ahora, te voy a permitir un límite de dos copas por noche. Puedes bebértelas tu misma o dárselas a tus amigos. No me importa una mierda. Pero nada más allá de dos", puse dos dedos hacia arriba y los llevé de ida y vuelta para que quedara claro, "sino pagarás por ellas".

Victoria me fulminó con la mirada, su cuerpo suave y elegante vibraba como si estuviera a punto de explotar en cientos de pedazos de cuero negro y brillante, y ardientes rizos rojos. Ella me enseñó los dientes, y por una fracción de segundo pensé que iba a volar por el aire y a morderme la cabeza.

"¡Gilipollas!", finalmente gritó, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, los tacones puntiagudos y largos sonaban fuerte contra el suelo de madera, su cola se movía hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

"Dos tragos", le recordé con una sonrisa, satisfecho de mí mismo, cuando ella llegó al picaporte. "¡Y no te olvides de la propina!", le dije.

Ella se detuvo en seco y se volvió lentamente, una fría sonrisa jugaba en los bordes de sus labios de un color rojo brillante.

"Dime, Edward. ¿Al menos te la follaste después de que le cantaras con tu pequeño corazón?"

La sonrisa que decía que estaba satisfecho de mí mismo, se desvaneció. Apreté la mandíbula y la miré.

Victoria se rió con frialdad. "¿Quieres que te dé propina? He aquí un consejo. La próxima vez que quieras hacer creer que eres Kurt Cobain, al menos asegúrate de que tu Courtney está dispuesta a jugar después". Ella se burló. "¡Y no me mires a mí, porque este coño se va de aquí!".

Ella se volvió y salió, moviendo su cola peluda y larga de lado a lado.

Oooooooooo

La sangre latía entre mis orejas junto a la cacofonía de la fuerte música a todo volumen que me rodeaba. Las vibraciones del bajo rebotaban en las paredes y en contra de mi cráneo y mi mandíbula, pasando a través de todo mi cuerpo.

Mierda, me dije a mí mismo mientras hacía mi camino fuera del club para tomar aire fresco, no necesitaba haberme tirado a Bella esa noche - aunque seguro que yo no me hubiera opuesto - pero maldita sea, un 'Edward, gracias por dar tu alma y voy a tener eso en cuenta a la hora de tomar una decisión final', hubiera estado bien. Algo. Cualquier cosa que me hubiera mostrado que eso había sido algo para ella.

El club estaba lleno de cuerpos esta noche. Miré a mí alrededor y resoplé. No, la otra noche en Nitelock no había funcionado exactamente de la manera que yo esperaba, pero eso no había afectado negativamente a nuestro negocio. Enjambres de personas, tanto disfrazadas como no, se movían y giraban unas contra otras en la pista de baile, con las manos agarradas y tocándose por todas partes. En el borde de la pista de baile, dos chicas, una rubia y una morena, estaban muy ocupadas moliéndose una contra la otra. Me miraron con los ojos muy maquillados, sonriéndome sugestivamente mientras sus caderas se chocaban en un ritmo lento y seductor. Yo les devolví la sonrisa. Durante cinco segundos mis pies se pararon y las miré, sus pezones estaban duros y tiesos debajo de sus camisetas, sus piernas se movían de manera atractiva con el ritmo de la música. Sus manos se movían arriba y abajo por los muslos de la otra, sus faldas tan cortas y sus culos tan apretados alcanzaban su punto máximo cada vez que iban hacia abajo. La morena levantó una mano fuera de la otra pierna y se acercó hacia mí, doblando su dedo índice para invitarme.

Sería tan fácil poner todo esto detrás de mí y decir: 'A la mierda. Les voy a dar una oportunidad'. Bella se encontraba en Nueva York, en una fiesta con Mike, o en algo parecido a una fiesta. Y yo no tenía que preocuparme más por Vicki...

Me pasé una mano por el pelo, los dedos de la chica todavía me hacían señales, invitándome con los ojos y prometiéndome todo y nada...

"Maldita sea", gruñí, cerrando los ojos y apretándome el pelo tan fuerte que vi más luces aparte de las que tenía encima. No era lo que yo quería, a quien yo quería. Nadie en este maldito club lo era. Me di vuelta y me abrí paso entre la multitud a ciegas. Y luego me choqué con un cuerpo caliente y un destello de fuego de repente corrió por mi columna vertebral. Mis ojos de repente se reunieron con un par de ojos oscuros, que estaban en una cara pálida y ansiosa.

"¿Bella?". Pregunté, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que estaba viendo cosas. Por un lado, era obvio que estaba perdiéndome poco a poco. Por otro lado, Bella estaba en la costa opuesta, en una fiesta con un montón de estirados gilipollas, ¿no? Y por último y lo más importante, Bella Swan no usaría lo que llevaba esta diosa delante de mí.

¿Era ella?

Mi visión de Bella en la actualidad lucía un largo vestido blanco que fluía, era más parecido a una túnica, estaba sujeto a su cintura con un cinturón ancho de oro. Sus brazos estaban desnudos a excepción de tres brazaletes finos de oro en cada brazo. La túnica dejaba espacio descubierto entre sus senos, así como en la mayoría de sus muslos y piernas.

Por eso supe que había perdido la cabeza y tenía que estar viendo cosas.

Sin embargo, se me secó la boca. Mis ojos recorrieron de arriba a abajo su cuerpo, a pesar de que sabía que tenía que ser un producto de mi imaginación y mi triste y solitaria polla, no teniendo nada mejor que hacer, se torció hacia el norte.

"¿Interrumpo?". Bella preguntó en voz alta mientras la música golpeaba a nuestro alrededor. Sus ojos se fueron hacia detrás de mí y me sonrió con picardía, pero me pareció detectar cierta aprensión detrás de la sonrisa leve que acababa de ver.

"¿Qué?". Le pregunté, sabiendo que - maldito infierno - yo no estaba viendo cosas y tratando de salirme de mi trance inducido por mi diosa. Me di la vuelta rápidamente y me di cuenta de que había estado mirando a las chicas bailar.

"No. No, por supuesto que no". Grité para que me escuchara.

Y así, todo el resentimiento que poco a poco había vuelto a construir a lo largo de los últimos dos días, se desvaneció y fue reemplazado por una furiosa erección del tamaño de Texas.

"Vosotros atendéis a bastantes zorras por aquí", alguien reflexionó en voz alta desde el lado izquierdo de Bella. Me obligué a apartar la mirada del espacio de color crema entre los pechos de Bella y mirar a Rose. Ella sonrió hacia mí sabiéndolo, un enorme pelo afro y rubio estaba en la parte superior de su cabeza y un traje de seda de color oro en su cuerpo.

"En serio", bromeó alguien a la derecha de Bella. Alice brillaba como una verdadera hada, con volantes, con un tutú verde y con varita y todo. "No he visto tanta piel desde el episodio de la semana pasada de La costa de Nueva Jersey". Ella me dedicó una enorme sonrisa. "¡Hey Edward! ¡Lo logramos!".

Levanté las cejas. "Lo habéis logrado. No creía que pudierais venir".

Mis ojos se trasladaron a Bella, pero ella rápidamente miró hacia abajo, a sus pies calzados con unas sandalias de oro.

"Bueno, Jasper no ha podido encontrar a nadie para que vigile el club esta noche, pero aquí estamos", intervino Rosalie. "Emmet estaba buscándote. Oye, ¿no se suponía que era una fiesta de Halloween? ¿Dónde está tu disfraz? Espera, déjame adivinar", se rió ella. "Estás aquí como un hombre sin cerebro", dijo secamente, sus ojos parpadearon rápidamente hacia las dos chicas detrás de mí.

"Hey Rose", le sonreí. "Ahora que tú y mi hermano sois algo, supongo que estarás mostrando algo de piel por los pasillos del Departamento de Psych en la Universidad de Washington, ¿eh?"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?", preguntó, ahuecando una oreja con una mano. "El boom-boom de la música está demasiado alto. No he oído nada de lo que has dicho".

Rodé los ojos y sacudí la cabeza. Alice se rió. Bella no hizo nada, siguió mirando alrededor del club con nerviosismo, evitando mis ojos. Con el tiempo, sus ojos se acercaron tímidamente a los míos, y se movió para estar cerca de mi oído. E incluso con todos los olores que nos rodeaban, su olor único se apoderó de mí. La forma en la que se inclinó sobre mí me dio una visión aún mejor del espacio entre sus pechos. Movió sus elegantes piernas nerviosamente, lo que hizo que la túnica se abriera aún más y mostrara sus piernas aún más. Mi pene estaba de camino a Canadá.

Bella de repente se tiró hacia atrás y me miró con optimismo.

"¿Qué?". Le murmuré, dándome cuenta de que me había perdido por completo todo lo que acababa de decir.

Ella se acercó de nuevo, y esta vez me obligué a centrarme en sus palabras.

Ella habló en voz alta en mi oído. "He dicho" - su respiración se desplegó a través de mi cuello, y dulce Jesús, la elasticidad de mis pantalones se vio rápidamente comprometida - "que si podemos ir a hablar a alguna parte". Se apartó de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

Céntrate Cullen. Céntrate.

Extendí la mano y le tomé la suya, y de repente ella sonrió tímidamente, y era como si yo pudiera sentir su ansiedad disminuyendo. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y se volvió hacia Alice y Rose, apoyándose en ellas.

Rose asintió con cautela en lo que ella dijo. "De acuerdo. Nosotros vamos a pasar el rato y a relajarnos". Los ojos de Rose de repente se abrieron y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, escuchando atentamente la canción que el DJ acababa de empezar.

"¡Oh, mierda! ¡Me encanta esta canción!". Azotó la cabeza en la dirección de Alice. "Hey, Al. ¿Quieres enseñar a esta gente cómo se hace realmente?"

"Sabes que quiero", Alice estuvo de acuerdo con una rápida inclinación lateral de su brillante cabeza.

"¡Esto es para las chicas sucias de todo el mundo! ¡Ahí vamos!", Rose gritó, mientras que Alice decía 'woohooo' y sus culos comenzaron a temblar y a bajarse antes de que pudiera alejarme.

Bella y yo caminamos rápidamente a través de la multitud. Cuando llegamos a la puerta negra que decía: "Sólo para empleados", la empujé y me metí con Bella. Los sonidos apagados de graves y agudos nos siguieron escaleras arriba, desapareciendo cada vez más con cada paso hasta que fueron sólo vibraciones en las paredes de mi oficina. Cuando me volví para cerrar la puerta detrás de nosotros, envolví mi mano alrededor de la manija de la puerta e hice una pausa, dando una respiración profunda. Bella se puso en contra de mi escritorio, me miraba con ansiedad cuando me di la vuelta.

Estuvimos unos momentos quietos, ninguno de los dos sabía por dónde empezar.

"En primer lugar yo... quiero pedirte disculpas por un par de cosas", Bella dijo finalmente. Se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el pelo largo y grueso. "Por un lado, no tendría que haberme presentado aquí sin llamar antes, pero..."

"No necesitas pedir disculpas por eso", le dije honestamente.

Ella sonrió con ironía. "Pero necesito pedir disculpas por algo".

Levanté las cejas. "No necesitas disculparte. Pero explícate, por favor".

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente, mordiéndose con rabia el interior de su boca. Miró hacia abajo a sus pies, y luego sus palabras salieron. "No debería de haber abandonado el club como hice la otra noche, pero de repente me di cuenta de lo que significaba, y fue algo demasiado fuerte como para lidiar con ello en ese momento", concluyó ella con voz temblorosa.

Suspiré con fuerza, dando un paso más cerca de ella. "Lo siento si te tomó por sorpresa, pero-"

Ella sacudió la cabeza y resopló, mirándome una vez con rapidez antes de mirar hacia abajo de nuevo. "Por sorpresa es una subestimación. Quiero decir, yo… ya me había dado cuenta de que... yo te gustaba ahora..."

Di otro paso más. "¿Me gustabas ahora? Bella, creo que estamos más allá de eso".

Ella me miró con ansiedad, uno de sus pies calzados con sandalias chocaba a un ritmo nervioso contra el suelo.

"Podrías habérmelo dicho" - dije en voz baja - "hubieras resuelto algunas cosas. Tú no tenías que huir de mí".

Ella soltó un bufido y me dio una sonrisa triste. "Pero al parecer, alejarnos el uno del otro es lo que tú y yo hacemos mejor". Sus palabras fueron afiladas y puntiagudas, sin dejar lugar a dudas de a lo que se refería. Y tan rápido como lo dijo, su cara se transformó en angustia.

"Supongo que me lo merezco".

Dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota y miró hacia abajo. "No, Edward". Ella suspiró. "Mira, antes incluso de entrar en eso, quiero que sepas que..." - ella respiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire lentamente - "alejarme la otra noche fue probablemente una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido a hacer. Pero… si no lo hubiera hecho, no creo que hubiera tenido la fuerza para… detenerme más".

Mi corazón latía fuertemente, igualando el ritmo de los sonidos apagados provenientes de la planta baja. Di un paso más, y me quedé a sólo a unos centímetros de ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para coger su barbilla con mi mano y hacer que levantara sus ojos hacia mí. "Tal vez... no deberías contenerte más", suspiré.

Sus ojos marrones miraron profundamente en los míos. Pude ver la agitación que giraba en los suyos de un chocolate profundo. Pero también podía ver el deseo en ellos, el anhelo.

"Yo...", comenzó, antes de cerrar la boca de nuevo.

Levanté dos dedos hasta su mejilla y la acaricié con cuidado. "¿Tú, qué?", le susurré.

Ella comenzó de nuevo. "La otra noche, cuando... te subiste al escenario... quiero decir, Edward", dijo jadeante, con los hombros caídos. "No tienes ni idea... estabas cantando esas canciones y me estabas diciendo que eran para mí"- sus palabras salieron en carrera - "y me estabas mirando como... como si pudieras ver a través de mí, y tus ojos quemaban y tu voz era tan increíblemente suave y áspera a la vez... y tus dedos se movían tan rápidamente, tan expertos en las cuerdas" - su pecho se agitaba de arriba a abajo mientras hablaba, sus mejillas estaban encendidas con un rubor que viajaba por todo su cuello y desaparecía en su túnica, sus ojos de repente eran tan negros como el ónice - "y tu cabello caía sobre tus ojos y las palabras que dijiste eran las palabras con las que había soñado y puedo jurar que no hubo nadie más allí, sólo tú y yo, y todo era tan surrealista y luego..."

"¿Y luego, qué?". Llevé las manos tentativamente hasta su cintura delgada, acariciando con mis dedos sus costados, sintiendo el calor de su piel a través de la túnica delgada. Mi corazón se aceleró, y mi respiración era irregular, a ráfagas. La respiración de Bella era tan errática como la mía, sus ojos eran como dos joyas negras y ardientes. De repente teníamos las caras tan cerca que podía sentir su dulce aliento acariciando mis labios.

"Luego, cuando te detuviste, extendí la mano hacia ti y..."

"¿Y qué?". Le pregunté, apretando desesperadamente mi agarre sobre ella. Mis ojos se posaron en sus labios, estaban tan cerca que casi podía probarlos.

"Y algo en mi mano atrapó el reflejo de las luces del techo y cuando miré hacia abajo... era mi anillo".

Hice una mueca. Mis manos cayeron a los costados.

"Yo quería ir, Edward", susurró en un tono de súplica. "No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que quería...", se fue apagando, mirándome con ojos profundos y penetrantes y pidiéndome comprensión. "Gasté todas mis fuerzas para hacerlo, pero el anillo-"

"Al diablo con el anillo", gruñí entre dientes, envolviendo mis manos con fuerza alrededor de su cintura otra vez. "Aparta lejos esa maldita cosa".

"Me lo quite o no, yo todavía estoy comprometida", dijo entre dientes.

Dejé caer mi cabeza por la derrota. "Me estás matando", dije, pasándome una mano por el pelo.

"Esto no es fácil para mí", dijo con voz temblorosa y luego se quedó en silencio. Cuando volví a mirarla, ella me miraba con aprensión, mordiéndose el labio. "Edward... hay algo que tengo que decirte". La mirada de sus grandes ojos marrones - muy nerviosa y ansiosa – fue hacia mí, y de repente toda mi frustración se desvaneció. Todo lo que quería era alejar de ella ese aspecto angustiado.

Levanté una mano a su cara cremosa, tocando su mejilla, y ella sonrió con suavidad. "Bella, está bien". Ella me devolvió la sonrisa vacilante y dio un suspiro tembloroso. Me encontré con el pulgar pasando hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre su mejilla, tratando de calmarla. Se veía malditamente en el borde. "Relájate", susurré. "Me puedes decir cualquier cosa. Recuérdalo, ¿de acuerdo?".

Ella asintió con la cabeza con cuidado y respiró hondo. "Edward, de vuelta en Nueva York, yo-"

Dos golpes rápidos en la puerta la sobresaltaron y cuando miramos hacia arriba, Emmett - vestido con una gran peluca de color marrón y un traje de poliéster color café, abierto y acotado - me miraba de arriba abajo y fruncía el ceño.

"¡Ahí estáis! Hey ¿qué diablos ha pasado con el Travolta de Fiebre del Sábado Noche que se supone que ibas a usar esta noche?"

Sonreí e hice caso omiso a su pregunta. "Emmett ¿te importa?, Bella y yo estamos en medio de algo".

"Oh, lo siento", se rió entre dientes. "Estaba buscándote para que pudiéramos dar a conocer los premios de vestuario de la noche. Pero si estáis en medio de algo, podemos hacerlo más tarde".

"Gracias. Cierra la puerta detrás de ti", le dije rápidamente, volviendo la atención hacia Bella.

Emmett sonrió. "¡Claro, hombre!". Puso dos pulgares para arriba antes de que él y la plataforma que llevaba en los zapatos comenzara a bailar mientras salía por la puerta.

"¡No!". Bella dijo rápidamente. Emmett se congeló y frunció el ceño. "No", repitió en voz más baja. Ella levantó las dos manos hasta mi solapa y empezó a alisarla hacia abajo. "Edward, podemos hablar más tarde", dijo en voz baja, y luego levantó sus grandes ojos hacia mí, mirándome a través de sus pestañas. "No voy a desaparecer a ningún lugar esta noche. Lo prometo", me susurró, y luego sonrió con ternura. "Ves a dar tus premios".

Le sostuve la mirada durante un momento y luego levanté las manos hasta las suyas, entrelazando los dedos. Anillo o no, ella no se apartó. "Baja conmigo. Tan pronto como los premios se acaben, vamos a volver y a terminar de hablar". Después de no verla durante los últimos dos días, tenía miedo de dejarla fuera de mi vista.

Ella vaciló por sólo una fracción de segundo antes de darme una gran sonrisa. "Claro".

Nos encontramos con Rosalie y Alice de nuevo, y antes de que Emmett y yo fuéramos a entregar los premios, dejamos a las tres chicas en la barra.

Los premios de la noche fueron determinados por votación. Cuando llegamos al premio al mejor traje femenino, una mujer vestida con un apretado, corto y brillante traje de bombero entró en el escenario. Le entregué el premio con una sonrisa distante. Por desgracia, ella ya tenía intención, y cuando llegó a coger el premio pasó su mano por la parte superior de mi pecho hasta el fondo de mi estómago y hubiera seguido si yo no la hubiera retirado. Todos en la multitud se rieron y soltaron unos "ooohs" y gritos. Le entregué el micrófono con cuidado, asegurándome de mantener una distancia segura esta vez. Ella lo tomó lentamente y golpeó sus pestañas falsas y largas hacia mí.

"Hey, ¿me quieres dar un premio real?", preguntó, arrastrando las palabras de su discurso y moviéndose desigualmente. "¿Por qué no utilizas tu manguera para apagar mi fuego?".

La multitud rugió. Miré a través de la sala oscura hacia la barra y me encontré con la mirada de Bella. Me estaba mirando, tomando una copa con una pajita y con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

"Oh, vamos", se quejó la mujer bombera, arrojándose en mis brazos y llegando hasta mí a tientas. La recogí y la aparté de nuevo.

"Hey, refrescarte, ¿vale?". Yo le dije, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sólo ella lo escuchara.

"Yo te voy a decir lo que me refresca", se rió en voz alta. "¡Dame un chorro de esa manguera grande que tienes!". Fue hacia mi ingle de nuevo.

Esta vez envolví mis manos alrededor de los suyos con firmeza y le di un empujón. "Fuera".

"Oooh", se burló la multitud. Le pasé el micrófono a Emmett y me bajé del escenario.

Mientras que Emmett terminó de dar los premios, yo me abrí paso entre la multitud. Cuando me acercaba hacia la barra, se hizo evidente que había algún tipo de conversación entre la gente. Pasé a través de la multitud y me encontré a Alice y a Rosalie mirando a Alec detrás de la barra.

"¡No tenía ni idea de que iba a dársela a ella!", Alec gritó a la defensiva.

"¡Maldito payaso! ¿No tienes ordenado que no puedes servir esa bebida?", Rosalie gritó.

"Ella es mi jefa", gritó Alec. "¡Si yo no se la hubiera dado hubiera echado mi culo a la calle!".

Alice se acercó a Alec, enfadada, agarrando su pecho y sujetando su camisa de color negro con la mano. "Bueno, adivina qué, amigo. Ahora tu culo está en la calle, porque cuando acabe contigo vas a desear-"

"¡Alice, Rose!". Les grité. "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?". Miré a mí alrededor. "¿Y dónde está Bella?"

Los ojos de Alice y de Rose se abrieron como platos. Miraron por el alrededor de la barra, y sus expresiones se convirtieron en máscaras de terror cuando se dieron cuenta de que Bella no estaba cerca.

"¡Oh, mierda!". Rosalie gritó. "Voy a ir a buscarla". Miró a Alice. "Tú explícale la situación a Edward". Ella saltó de su taburete y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud. "¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡Fuera de mi camino!".

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?", grité yo.

Alice se volvió hacia Alec, con el ceño fruncido, su pequeña mano todavía estaba en su camisa. "Este camarero tonto de los tuyos le ha servido a Bella el Pedo de Gorila".

Me quedé helado. Alec cerró los ojos.

"¿Tú, qué?", le susurré.

Alec abrió los ojos hacia arriba. "No he sido yo", soltó rápidamente. "¡Quiero decir, yo lo he servido, sí, pero pensaba que era para Victoria!".

Reduje mis ojos, mis manos estaban en puños a los costados. "¿Para Victoria?"

"Sí", dijo Alec bruscamente. "Victoria me ha pedido que le sirviera el Pedo de Gorila, y como todavía estaba dentro de su límite de dos copas, yo no le he preguntado. Lo siguiente que sé es que se había dado la vuelta y se lo estaba ofreciendo a la guapa morena con la que hablabas antes".

Me llevé las manos en puño a mis ojos. "¡Mierda!", me volví hacia Alice.

"¿Dónde ha ido Bella?"

"¡No lo sé!". Volvió la mirada hacia Alec momentáneamente y le dio un empujón antes de levantarse del taburete. "Ella apenas ha comido en varios días, y esa maldita bebida va a ir directamente a su cabeza, recuerda mis palabras. ¡No quieres ver a una Bella borracha! En realidad, tal vez deberías", sonrió ella. "Pero-"

No esperé a escuchar el final. Me di vuelta y me abrí paso entre la multitud. Los premios de Halloween habían terminado, la pista de baile estaba llena de nuevo con cuerpos en movimiento y en todas direcciones. Recorrí la sala, en busca de un largo y castaño cabello y de una túnica blanca que fluía...

Una cálida mano se posó en mi hombro desde atrás. Me di la vuelta rápidamente y me encontré con los ojos risueños de Bella.

"Hola guapo", dijo en voz alta. "¿Qué tal un baile?"

"Bella, vamos-"

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Bella me dio la espalda, empujó su culo bonito contra mi ingle y procedió a molerse contra mí con una determinación que casi me tiró al suelo. Sus brazos se fueron arriba y me rodearon el cuello, sus dedos se clavaron en mi pelo, y de repente Bella comenzó a moverse y a balancearse lentamente con la música, y mierda, tanto como me hubiera gustado decir que era un caballero, mi polla se posicionó con atención, una de la que el sargento más duro estaría orgulloso, y se presionó justo contra el culo de Bella.

Mis piernas se debilitaron. Luego Bella se movió alrededor con una sonrisa torcida en sus hermosos labios. Se balanceó contra mí de nuevo, despacio y sensualmente su cadera se pegó a la mía, sus uñas se arrastraban a lo largo de mí nuca. Yo casi podía sentir el calor palpitante entre sus piernas, y Jesús, gasté todo mi autocontrol para no presionarme más profundamente contra ella, porque Bella estaba obviamente borracha. Tenía que pensar con cuidado ahora, lo que era un chiste, porque cada célula de mi cerebro se había muerto o se había ido al sur de vacaciones cuando ella apretó todo su cuerpo contra el mío con tanta fuerza que sus pechos suaves se apretaron fuertemente contra mi pecho, removiéndose la túnica y dándome un rápido vistazo de la parte cremosa y rellena de arriba.

Madre mía.

"Bien, bien, Sr. Cullen", susurró ella contra mi mandíbula, mirándome a través de sus ojos entrecerrados. "¿Eso de tu bolsillo es una enorme calabaza, o simplemente es que estás muy feliz de verme?". Y cualquier decisión que había tomado, pronto llegó a ser discutible cuando Bella me apretó más cerca y presionó sus caderas contra mí con más fuerza. Todo el aliento dejó mis pulmones y mis ojos se pusieron en blanco en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Luché para contener la carga que amenazaba con estallar allí mismo. Podía sentir claramente que la única cosa entre nosotros era una sábana, que en realidad era todo lo que era la túnica. Dejé caer mi cabeza y gemí.

"Bella..."

"Edward", murmuró en mi oído. "Muévete conmigo, Edward. Por favor".

Al parecer yo había estado de pie, inmóvil, tratando de mantener mis piernas firmes para no caerme. Tragué fuerte y puse mis manos alrededor de sus caderas - el calor de su piel me quemaba a través de la fina tela de su túnica - y comencé a mecerme con ella. Sus ojos ardían mientras nuestras caderas se movían rítmicamente de un lado a otro, uno contra el otro. Bella me miró fijamente y luego trasladó su boca a mi oreja.

_"Quiero hacer el amor en este club. En este club. En este club. Quiero hacer el amor en este club..." _

Santo infierno, estaba citando a Usher. ¿Qué diablos había en esa bebida? La tienda de campaña en mis pantalones creció, y yo sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que mi polla o mi cerebro explotaran. Probablemente ambas cosas.

Cuando la canción cambió a mitad de camino no estaba seguro de si quería matar al DJ o darle un aumento, porque había estado a medio segundo de distancia de lanzar a Bella sobre mi hombro y llevarla a mi oficina. El ritmo se aceleró bruscamente y el balanceo de Bella se aceleró con ella. Esta era una Bella Swan completamente diferente. Sus manos estuvieron de repente en mi pelo, y ella estaba moviéndose, balanceándose y bajando hasta el suelo. Envolví mis manos alrededor de sus caderas y me fui hacia abajo con ella.

_"Todavía creo en tus ojos"_, cantó junto con la canción del club. _"Simplemente no me importa lo que hayas hecho en tu vida". __  
><em>  
>La forma en la que me miró hacía difícil respirar.<p>

_"... no hay más elección que la de pertenecer a tu vida. Porque voy a vivir para tenerte algún día. Serás mi bebé y vamos a volar. Y voy a volar contigo"._

Ella se dio la vuelta y apretó su espalda contra mí de nuevo. Cerré los ojos y dejé escapar una ráfaga de aire a través de mis labios entrecerrados. Podía sentir su culo perfecto, regordete y firme, y joder, eso era lo único que podía hacer para evitar mover mis manos a sus mejillas y embestir mi polla en ella. Bella levantó la mano y echó sus brazos alrededor de mí. Esta vez yo llevé mis labios a su oído.  
><em><br>__"Cada día y cada noche, yo siempre sueño que estás a mi lado..."_

Se dio la vuelta otra vez y me mantuvo firme en su mirada, sus manos pasaron lentamente por mis brazos, poniéndome la piel de gallina por donde pasaba. Apreté mis manos cuando ella las llevó a sus caderas. Pero luego las trasladó a mis caderas, y con los ojos todavía firmemente en los míos, sus manos comenzaron a moverse hacia adelante, volando hacia mis pantalones.

Con una clara y controlada confusión más que nada, cogí sus manos y las llevé hasta nuestros lados.

"Bella, para", le rogué con voz débil, áspera y seca.

Ella levantó su boca a mi línea de la mandíbula y se rió entre dientes. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque estás borracha, y esta no eres tú".

Movió sus labios contra mi mandíbula al hablar. "Por supuesto que soy yo. Soy sólo una Bella más liberada. ¿No quieres que esté liberada?". Apartó sus manos de las mias y las llevó alrededor de mi cuello.

Yo llevé mis manos a las suyas de nuevo, agarrándolas con fuerza, mientras que mi pene se enfrentaba a una batalla de proporciones épicas con mi mente. Aparté sus brazos de mí de nuevo.

"Bella, en menos de una hora me estabas alejando, y dándome razones por las que no podías hacer esto ahora".

Ella luchó contra mí para poner sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello otra vez. "Eso ha sido antes, esto es ahora", se rió ella, haciéndome cosquillas en la mandíbula con su aliento. "Edward, yo puedo ser tan sexy como todas las otras chicas que se tiran sobre ti noche tras noche. Déjame mostrártelo", susurró en mi oído, y entonces sentí su lengua caliente y húmeda en mi oreja.

Toda la sangre en mi cuerpo se unió a mis células cerebrales en sus vacaciones al sur. Apreté los dientes y de alguna manera me obligué a alejarme de ella con cuidado, poniendo sus brazos firmemente a nuestro lado. "No eres como las otras chicas, Bella. Déjame buscar a Alice y a Rose para que podamos llevarte a casa".

Bella se apartó bruscamente, su nariz de repente echaba chispas. Sacó las manos de debajo de las mía con fuerza. "Decídete Edward", susurró ella en voz alta. "Me quieres o no".

Un destello de ira parpadeó dentro de mí. "Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti", le escupí de nuevo.

Sus ojos estallaron. Y de repente, Alice y Rose salieron de detrás de mí.

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios que la has encontrado!", Alice dijo en voz alta. Miró entre Bella y yo y sus ojos se abrieron. "B, cariño, creo que tal vez deberíamos ir a casa", dijo con cautela, extendiendo la mano hacia la mano de Bella. Pero Bella se apartó con enfado.

"¡No!". Volvió la mirada furiosa hacia su mejor amiga. "Siempre me dices que necesito perderme, Al. ¡Bueno, eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer!". Volvió sus ojos hacia mí. "¡Y si tú no quieres perderte conmigo, entonces voy a ir a buscar a alguien que quiera!". Ella nos dio la espalda a los tres, y dio un paso rápido antes de que mis brazos se extendieran y se envolviera alrededor de su espalda.

"Es suficiente, Bella. Te voy a llevar a casa".

"¡No!". Ella se dio la vuelta en mis brazos y luchó débilmente en mi contra, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó contra mis brazos, riéndose. Eso llamó la atención de algunas de las personas que nos rodeaban en la pista de baile. Tratamos de orientar a Bella suavemente pero con firmeza hacia la salida. "¡No!", gritó de nuevo, sin dejar de reírse. "¡No puedes decirme qué hacer! ¡No puedes!".

Apreté los dientes y tiré de ella con más fuerza, mi irritación volvió de nuevo, pero iba dirigida a la perra que había emborrachado a Bella.

Y de repente la perra estaba justo en frente de mí.

Victoria sonreía ampliamente, sus dientes blancos brillaban intensamente en la sala en penumbra.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Bella, estás bien?", preguntó, su voz goteaba con dulzura.

Bella ignoró la pregunta mientras continuaba luchando contra Rose, Alice y yo.

Hablé con Alice y Rose, pero mantuve mis ojos entrenados en Victoria. "Alice, Rose, salid a la calle con Bella. Emmett debe estar por ahí. Iré en un par de minutos".

Alice y Rose miraron a Victoria, pero luego se volvieron y guiaron a Bella hacia la salida.

"¡Maldita perra!", gruñí una vez que las otras mujeres se fueron. "¿En qué estabas pensando para darle a Bella el Pedo Gorila?"

Ella me devolvió una mirada inocente. "Hey, estaba en mi límite de beber dos copas". Ella puso dos dedos en mi cara como yo había hecho con ella hacía un poco más de una hora, girándolos a su alrededor en frente de mí. "Y me dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ellas. Bebérmelas o dárselas a un amigo. Por lo tanto…", se encogió de hombros. "Yo se la he dado a una amiga".

Ya había tenido suficiente de Victoria. Ella estaba mintiendo, robando y engañándome en mi club, y ahora no sólo había puesto en peligro a uno de nuestros clientes con una bebida que ella sabía que no me gustaba que estuviera aquí, sino que además esa persona era Bella.

"Estás despedida", gruñí entre dientes.

Victoria se quedó blanca, el contraste de su pelo de color rojo brillante contra su rostro blanco le daba un aspecto de un monstruo enloquecido.

"¿Qué?", escupió.

"Ya me has oído. Saca tu mierda de mi oficina y lárgate. Te enviaré por correo tu último cheque".

Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente de lado a lado, con las manos en puños contra su cintura. "Tienes que estar bromeando conmigo", se rió toscamente.

Unas pocas personas que nos rodeaban se dieron cuenta de la discusión y se detuvieron a escuchar. "¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?", le dije tranquilamente. "No hagas una escena y sólo vete".

Ella me miró con incredulidad, y cuando yo estaba a punto de darme la vuelta, ella se echó a reír.

"Tú, ingrato gilipollas", se rió con amargura. "Sin mí, tú y tu estúpido hermano acabaréis manejando un pequeño y sórdido club, como la mierda de club que tiene tu amigo Jasper Whitlock".

Más personas se detuvieron a mirar. Sus cabezas iban de ida y vuelta entre Victoria y yo.

"Hazme un favor y mira cómo hablas de mi hermano y de mis amigos". Le di la espalda.

"¡Tú tenías tanto potencial, Edward!", gritó mientras me alejaba. "¡Tú y yo podríamos haber ido muy lejos juntos! Puede que te haya enseñado todo lo que sé sobre cómo llevar un exitoso negocio-"

Me di la vuelta por última vez. "¿Cómo?", inhalé. "¿Trayendo a una multitud de tus amigos para que le hagan el trabajo difícil a otras personas, o haciendo que gente inocente se emborrache y haga cosas que no quiere?"

Ella se burló de mí. "Te vas a arrepentir de esto. Acuérdate de mis palabras".

Le sonreí y di la vuelta hacia la salida, ansioso por llevar a Bella a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>El Pedo Gorila<strong>: Es básicamente una mezcla de todo tipo de licores, cuando el camarero coge lo que ha estado usando durante toda la noche para mezclar las bebidas, y pone todos los restos en un vaso. Altamente tóxico y provoca náuseas.

* * *

><p><strong>Madre mia... que peligro esta Bella borracha... jajaja.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**anita cullen, beakis, Spookypau, Tutzy Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, LeidaJim, EdithCullen71283, TereCullen, foronda, Ginegine, Heart on Winter, lexa0619, Elisita, deandramari, joli Cullen, Sisi bunny, Meli8114, Marianixcr, anamart05, akako Cullen, MaxiPau, ogda1975, andreita correa, Pamelita, Sweet Angel186, Solchizz, PalitoCullen, Naemii, Mon de Cullen, Kaami Annie Cullen, lizco2, JadeCullenMasen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, roberta Cullen, lakentsb, vivi SR, isabela 91, Black, claudi17, Inkdestiny, Bite Me Sr Cullen, danisanchez, Claudhia Lady Cullen, eddielove, CocoBlush, kris, Rose Nightmare, arcoiris cullen, Seiya-Moon, Cullen Vigo, and cullen, Shibubi, Giovanna Tey, Sarah-Crish Cullen, soffiswan, Pamrodriguez, Angie Cullen Hale, Sayuri1980, pekascullen, Alblurs, janalez, MillaPattzn, Pam Malfoy Black, Haunted Cullen, RoxCM, nikki zav, ma pau cullen, Lowrense, gbyaln, fer93vulturi, Nurysh, lupita calvo, Iare, Sonitha Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, kote, nina, anni eska, elena robsten, Isita Maria, SkyC, escarlataojala, Lulli St John, lady blue vampire, Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten, Alexa, Milhoja, Vyda, Gabriela Cullen, dioda, lybet, Cla aw HPTFMA, Roxcio, FerHdePattinson, steff, rakelluvre, PaOPattzZ, musegirl17, franiii p, Renesme carli, Harael, lizzycullenswan, anybella, mariluiq, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson. Si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado que con tanto nombre me mareo, jejeje.**


	18. Aventuras en la guardería

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Collide de Howie Day

**Capítulo 17 - Aventuras en la Guardería**

Persistente lluvia caía desde el cielo oscuro de Seattle cuando me dirigí fuera. Emmett había dejado a Demetri el trabajo de admitir a personas, y estaba bajo el toldo con Rosalie y Alice, y Bella escondida entre ellas. Ella estaba descansando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Emmett cuando llegué hasta ellos, y su brazo estaba alrededor de su cintura, apoyando su peso. Sus piernas vacilantes se movían de allí para acá.

"Tío, nuestra chica Bella es un peso ligero", se rió Emmett.

Rosalie le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. "¡Esa perra de Victoria la engañó para que bebiera el Pedo Gorila!". Me miró con sus ojos llenos de furia. "Espero que te hayas deshecho de es perra", susurró ella en un tono de advertencia.

"Victoria ha sido atendida ya". Me volví hacia Emmett. "Voy a llevar a Bella a casa. Hazme un favor y asegúrate de que Victoria está fuera del club en media hora. Si no es así, llámame".

Emmett frunció el ceño, interrogante.

"La he despedido".

Una enorme sonrisa estalló en su cara, por lo que sus hoyuelos aparecieron. Lanzó su puño en el aire. "¡Oh, sí! ¡La bruja malvada se ha ido, baby!".

Cogí las llaves de mi coche del bolsillo y volví mis ojos hacia Bella. Su cabello se había caído sobre su cara, cubriéndole los ojos. Lo aparté de ella.

"Bella, ¿estás lista para irnos?". Le pregunté en voz baja. Ella murmuró algo ininteligible, y luego las piernas le fallaron completamente.

"¡Oomph!". Emmett se rió entre dientes, sosteniéndola en brazos. Rápidamente deslicé un brazo bajo su espalda y el otro bajo sus piernas y la levanté. Se sentía tan ligera como una pluma.

"Vamos", le dije a Rosalie y a Alice.

"Yo me voy a quedar aquí" - dijo Rosalie - "y ayudaré a Emmett a sacar la basura". Sus ojos brillaron con picardía.

Yo no podía molestarme en pensar lo que eso significaba. Todo lo que importaba era llevar a Bella a casa y que descansara.

"Lo que sea. Eso sí, no hagas nada que traiga a la policía".

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso", sonrió ella.

Giré la cabeza hacia Alice y comencé a alejarme. "Vamos enana".

"En realidad", dijo Alice tímidamente. "Yo iba a reunirme esta noche con Jazz una vez que cerrara el club. ¿Crees que la puedes manejar por tu cuenta? Si no puedes, ya quedaré con Jasper mañana", añadió rápidamente.

Negué con la cabeza. "Sí que puedo, enana".

Alice se acercó a mí, sus ojos eran inciertos. "Pero tú no, quiero decir... no..."

Rodé los ojos. "Alice, yo no soy tan imbécil".

Alice entrecerró los ojos y me estudió detenidamente. "Sí, está bien", sonrió ella. Se volvió hacia Bella y levantó su cabeza de mi hombro. Los ojos de Bella apenas se abrieron. "Bella, cariño, Edward va a llevarte a casa ahora para que puedas dormir, ¿vale?"

"Está bien", murmuró Bella antes de dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás en mi hombro. Alice podría haberle dicho que estábamos siendo atacados por una horda de zombis y hubiera recibido la misma respuesta.

Quince minutos más tarde estaba aparcando frente al loft de las chicas. Apagué el motor y miré a Bella. Había dormido todo el corto camino hasta casa, y ahora estaba roncando suavemente en el asiento del pasajero de al lado. Su túnica de diosa griega se había desplazado con su sueño, y la mitad de uno de sus pechos se asomaba tímidamente, hinchando un material frágil de la manera más tentadora. Sus bien proporcionadas piernas, y también sus muslos, se pusieron al descubierto en el camino a casa, y allí estaban, cremosas y suaves, pidiendo ser tocadas.

Tragué saliva espesa y cerré los ojos, gimiendo en silencio para mí mismo.

"Está borracha, Edward", murmuré para mí mismo. "Para de mirarla cuando está borracha". Sin embargo, no pude evitar abrir un ojo y darle una mirada más a escondidas. Gemí de nuevo en silencio. "Joder, esto está muy mal".

Suspiré profundamente y caminé hacia su lado del coche, tirando de ella con cuidado y haciendo un esfuerzo honesto de reajuste de su túnica cuando su pecho amenazó con hacer una demostración completa. Jesucristo, ¿esto era una especie de broma cósmica o algo así? Alguien tenía que estar allí viendo esto y riéndose en mi nombre.

La llevé hasta su loft, evitando mirarla tanto como fuera posible, pero todo el tiempo sus pechos y sus piernas estaban ahí en mi periferia. Cuando abrí la puerta con las llaves que Alice me había dado, Jake salió saltando de la habitación de Bella. Los dos nos congelamos.

Jake echó la cabeza hacia un lado y me miró inquisitivamente, sus ojos negros saltaron al paquete en mis brazos. Con los ojos entrecerrados soltó un gruñido que surgió desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Sus ojos se movieron de mí a Bella, su hermosa ama, que yacía muerta en el mundo en mis brazos. Sus gruñidos crecieron más y me acechaba lenta y amenazadoramente.

'Te voy a rasgar, cabrón'.

"Jake", le advertí con cuidado, sin atreverme a moverme. "Relájate, Jake. Bella sólo está durmiendo".

Él no estaba llevándolo bien. Sus dientes puntiagudos hicieron acto de presencia, y me dio un ladrido de aviso, su cola estaba pegada directamente a su espalda. Y aunque admito que no sabía mucho acerca de los perros, yo sabía que eso no podía ser bueno.

"¡Jake!". Le susurré, doblando las rodillas y agachándome lentamente. "Ella está bien", murmuré con la mayor suavidad posible. "Ven aquí muchacho. Échale un vistazo".

Me estudió con desconfianza, con los ojos negros y brillantes, y luego, lentamente y vacilante, Jake se acercó más. Cuando llegó hasta Bella en mis brazos, él la miró con adoración, y luego la olió. Sus ojos se movieron de nuevo a mí, estrechos y sospechosos, y luego volvieron a Bella. Entonces él le lamió la cara y de repente su cola rígida se soltó y la movió de lado a lado. Cuando terminó, me lamió las manos.

"¿Ves? Te he dicho que estaba bien". La cola de Jake se movió más rápido en respuesta.

Él me siguió todo el camino hasta la habitación de Bella. La acosté en la cama con suavidad sobre sus sabanas, y luego me enderecé.

Nunca había estado en la habitación de Bella. Tardé un largo minuto en mirar a su alrededor. La habitación estaba pintada de un verde suave. Un televisor de pantalla plana estaba en un extremo de un aparador muy blanco, y un montón de pinturas y lápices y todo tipo de complementos de arte adornaban el resto de la parte superior de la cómoda. Un armario grande estaba enfrente de su cama de matrimonio, junto al que había una gran ventana que daba al río, y al lado de la ventana había un caballete de gran tamaño. El propio caballete estaba cubierto cuidadosamente con una sábana, y una silla que parecía cómoda y tenía una funda de cuero, estaba frente a él. Pero lo que me hizo sonreír fueron las pinturas que estaban colgadas en su habitación.

Bella había decorado las paredes con su colección 'Ventanas'. Tres versiones diferentes de la misma abarcaban tres paredes distintas, y esas eran las únicas piezas de su obra que se exhibían aquí. Las imágenes mostraban varios tonos de verde que se arremolinaba en patrones similares pero distintos en cada cuadro, por lo que creaban una igualdad que era de alguna manera única en cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, tan singular como cada uno de ellos era, todos eran igualmente hermosos. Tomé una respiración profunda y volví a mirar a la artista.

Bella estaba dormida, y Jake estaba sentado en sus patas traseras a los pies de su cama, cuidándola, jadeando rápidamente y su cola se meneaba.

"Tú la quieres, ¿no?". Le pregunté. Trasladó su mirada de ella y me miró, su larga lengua colgaba de su boca.

"Sí, lo sé", murmuré. "Es por eso que me estás dando un momento muy difícil". Fui y me arrodillé delante de él. Esta vez, sus ojos eran menos cautelosos y más curiosos.

"Me alegro de que quieras cuidar de ella", le susurré, acariciando su espalda peluda. Me acerqué a su gran oído. "Pero déjame contarte un pequeño secreto. Yo también". Me alejé, observándolo.

Me miró, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Y de pronto me lamió la cara.

"¡Uf!". Me reí, envolviendo mis manos alrededor de su cara y alejándolo con firmeza. "Bueno, bueno, vamos a cuidar de ella los dos. No hay necesidad de cerrar el trato con tu saliva". Me miró, meneando la cola alegremente. Me reí y me levanté.

Como Bella estaba dormida, le di un vistazo a la habitación. Su caballete estaba cubierto con una sábana blanca, pero la sabana parecía estar hacia la derecha y poco a poco cayendo. Me acerqué y la levanté con cuidado para enderezarla, y mientras lo hacía, se deslizó fuera del caballete completamente.

Di un grito ahogado.

La primera vez que Bella y yo fuimos a la costa, el día que estuvo molesta por no conseguir el trabajo por el que se había entrevistado, había estado lloviendo mucho. Con el tiempo el sol salió mientras que íbamos en el ferry hacia la Isla de Bainbridge, y apareció un arco iris en el cielo lleno de docenas de colores, una imagen que todavía recordaba con admiración.

Bella había pintado ese momento.

En su pintura, yo estaba de pie en la barandilla, mirando hacia el arco iris en el cielo gris, aguas turbias nos rodeaban. El cuadro completo estaba hecho en varios tonos de gris. Excepto por dos cosas. El arco iris y mis ojos.

Mis ojos se arremolinaban con diferentes tonos de verde, eran brillantes y resplandecientes, como yo estaba seguro de que estaban cuando la miré en ese momento. Pero cuando le eché un vistazo más de cerca a los ojos, algo brilló en mi memoria. Di un paso más cerca-

"¿Edward?". Preguntó Bella, apoyándose en los codos y mirándome todavía con los ojos medio cerrados.

Cubrí la pintura otra vez rápidamente y me acerqué a la cama, poniéndome de rodillas. Tomé uno de sus pies en mis manos y comencé a quitarle su sandalia. "Shh, vuelve a dormir", le susurré.

Ella echó la cabeza sobre la almohada. "Whoo", se rió. "La habitación gira y gira, gira y gira..."

"Va a dejar de girar tan pronto como cierres los ojos", le dije quitándole la otra sandalia. Sus pies se sentían suaves y lisos, y sus dedos de los pies estaban pintados de un rojo brillante. Mi cerebro se llenó con una imagen de su dedo gordo en mi boca. Me levanté.

Bella cerró los ojos durante cuatro segundos y luego los abrió de nuevo. "No, eso no ha funcionado", se rió.

Me reí. "Mantenlos cerrados más tiempo y te prometo que va a funcionar". Me volví para salir de su habitación, Jake me pisaba los talones.

"¿A dónde vas?", gritó con ansiedad, apoyando su peso sobre sus codos.

"Relájate", le dije sonriendo. "Voy a estar fuera, en la sala de estar".

Sus ojos se agrandaron, se pusieron ansiosos y se sentó. "¿No te vas a ir, verdad?"

Negué con la cabeza lentamente y suspiré. "Yo no voy a ninguna parte, Bella, a menos que me digas que lo haga".

Me miró con ojos vidriosos, y luego se echó hacia atrás.

Fuera de la habitación de Bella me quité cuidadosamente la camisa, desabrochando cada botón con la precisión de un cirujano. Mis zapatos se desprendieron lenta y deliberadamente, primero uno, luego el otro. Fuera, la lluvia continuaba cayendo fuertemente. Cada par de minutos, destellos de luz iluminaban el desván - bañándolo todo con una luz luminosa - y eran seguidos de un trueno en erupción desde algún lugar muy lejos, rodando como un gemido bajo en el cielo. Me quité los calcetines y los doblé con una meticulosidad de la que mi madre hubiera estado orgullosa. Todo esto mientras mi mente luchaba por entender lo que mis ojos habían visto en el caballete de Bella.

Los ojos en esa pintura… los había visto antes. En el espejo cada mañana, sí, pero también en algún otro lugar...

Me puse de pie y caminé rápidamente hacia el pasillo, mis pies descalzos iban en silencio sobre las baldosas del frío suelo. Sólo uno de los cuadros de Bella estaba colgado aquí. Solté un bufido, recordando lo que me contó Bella sobre que Alice quería quitar todas las pinturas para poder colgarlas todas en Nitelock. Afortunadamente para mí, la pintura que yo había estado buscando estaba aquí.

Ventanas.

Eran las mismas tonalidades de verde, se arremolinaban en la misma forma, aunque más de lo que lo hacían en la pintura que acababa de ver en el caballete y en las pinturas más pequeñas de su habitación.

Ventanas.

_'Edward, tus ojos son como ventanas...'_

_'Edward, tus ojos siempre han sido como unas ventanas limpias...'_

Mis ojos.

Jesús, durante todos estos años. Ella había estado pintando mis ojos todos estos años.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza entre mis costillas. Me encontré pasándome una mano temblorosa por el pelo y mirando fijamente a la pintura, asustado y desesperado a la vez por haber captado el significado de eso.

Un golpe fuerte en la habitación de Bella rompió mi concentración. Jake inmediatamente se levantó de donde había estado tumbado sobre una almohada de la cama y saltó por encima, ladrando. Lo seguí rápidamente.

Cuando llegué a la habitación de Bella, estaba tirada en el suelo al lado de su cama, su túnica estaba enredada alrededor de sus brazos y de su cabeza, las piernas y los muslos estaban completamente al descubierto, la ropa interior blanca y de encaje se asomaba entre ellos.

Me quedé helado y tragué con dificultad.

Bella me miró y se rió. "¡Ayuda!", se echó a reír, se retorcía alrededor de ella sin poder hacer nada y enredándose aún más con la túnica. "¡Me he caído y no puedo levantarme!", ella estalló en carcajadas.

Me acerqué a ella poco a poco, cada extremidad de mi cuerpo temblaba. "Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo?". Cuando me arrodillé para echar un vistazo a lo que se había hecho a sí misma, cogí un pico de la sábana blanca, apreté los dientes y traté de cubrirla otra vez.

"¡Para, Edward!", ella gemía. Me alejó las manos y trató de levantarse la túnica por la cabeza, eso sólo hizo que se enredara aún más y me enseñara su torso desnudo y tonificado.

Bella tenía un ombligo bien lindo.

Contuve un suspiro y sujeté la túnica en mis manos convertidas en puños, tratando de ponérsela otra vez sobre su cabeza. Ella me agarró las muñecas y trató de alejarme de nuevo.

Un combate de lucha de clases se produjo, ambas con objetivos opuestos: Bella luchaba para quitarse su túnica y yo luchaba desesperadamente contra ella para ponérsela. Jake apareció junto a nosotros, meneando la cola, jadeando y moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras trataba de averiguar por qué su Bella y yo estábamos luchando en el suelo y qué lado tomar. En algún lugar del fondo de mi mente tenía la lucidez para darme cuenta de cómo esto era una locura, todo lo que había soñado durante las últimas semanas - en los últimos años si estaba siendo honesto - era tener a una Bella desnuda en mi brazos, y ahí estaba yo, luchando contra esa imagen.

Y luego el sujetador blanco de encaje y sin tirantes hizo su aparición en alguna parte entre la túnica enredada.

Dejé caer mi cabeza y gemí humildemente. Por el amor de todos los santos, ¿cuánto podía aguantar un joven estadounidense de sangre roja?

Yo respiré hondo y me detuve, tirando de sus brazos con firmeza hacia su lado. "¡Bella, espera, espera, espera, para!". Volví a respirar hondo. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo aquí?", le pregunté sin aliento.

"¡No sé lo que tú estás haciendo, pero estoy tratando de conseguir quitarme esta cosa para poder ponerme mi pijama, no puedo dormir con esto y estoy enredada!". Ella sacudió la cabeza hacia la cama, donde una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos se asomaban por debajo de su almohada.

Aah.

"Muy bien", jadeé, con dificultad para respirar. "Está bien. Voy a ayudarte a quitarte esto", mis ojos brillaron inevitablemente a su torso casi desnudo y rápidamente de vuelta a su cara. "Y a ponerte aquello. Y luego es necesario que concilies el sueño, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Ohhhkey-dokey", rió.

Presionando mis labios con fuerza para reprimir los gemidos y lamentos que estaban luchando por salir de mi pecho, la ayudé a desenredarse y ella se levantó con cuidado la túnica por la cabeza, y yo tuve cuidado de que mis manos no se rozaran con sus tetas, porque sabía que iba a ser mi punto de ruptura. Tan pronto como la túnica estuvo fuera, Bella la sujetó con las manos en puños y la arrugó antes de arrojarla contra la pared opuesta. Los ojos de Jake siguieron la túnica, su cabeza se dio la vuelta para ver cómo se deslizaba por la pared.

"¡Qué alivio!", dijo en broma, sentándose en el suelo con nada más que su sujetador de encaje y sus bragas. "Alice y su grandes ideas". Ella rodó los ojos y se rió para sus adentros. O al menos eso es lo que creo que dijo e hizo. No podía estar seguro. El suministro de aire a mi cerebro había sido cortado, y toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se había acumulado en un extremo. No podía pensar, y mucho menos escuchar.

Bella alzó la mirada hacia la mía mientras estaba allí sentada, imperturbable. Se mordió los labios y sonrió. Yo tragué saliva audiblemente y rápidamente llegué a la camiseta y a los pantalones cortos de Bella antes de volver lo que le había dicho a Alice sobre que no era un imbécil, en una gran y gorda mentira.

"Vamos, vamos a ponerte esto" - susurré ásperamente, y luego agregué - "antes de que cambie de opinión", dije en voz baja.

Le puse la camiseta sobre su cabeza y guié las mangas a través de sus brazos. Gracias a Dios, ella cooperó. Le entregué los pantalones y deje que se los pusiera, porque no importaba lo mucho que estuviera tratando de comportarme, no había forma en el infierno de que pudiera ser capaz de manejar el ponerle los pantalones cortos en vez de quitárselos. Aparté la mirada a medida que se la ponía.

"¿Mejor?". Le pregunté una vez que se vistió de nuevo.

"Supongo", suspiró ella, jugando con el borde inferior de su camiseta. Levantó los ojos hacia mí. "Gracias, Edward".

Me las arreglé para darle una débil sonrisa. "Muy bien. Ahora vuelve a la cama y duérmete". La cogí de los brazos y la llevé de vuelta a su cama, poniendo las sabanas sobre ella. Ella me miró aún con los ojos desenfocados. Negué con la cabeza, la besé en la frente y empecé a alejarme, cuando un rayo de un enorme relámpago cruzó el cielo, y el resultado del rayo hizo temblar todo el edificio.

Bella gritó y luego se echó a reír. Jake se puso al pie de la cama de Bella, acostándose con un gemido, y cubriéndose los ojos con sus largas orejas.

"¡Edward, métete en la cama conmigo!".

Por el amor de todos los santos. "Bella, necesitas-"

Se sentó en línea recta. "Por favor, Edward". Ella le dio unas palmaditas a la cama a su lado. "Quédate conmigo. Ayúdame a contar los truenos", otro trueno sonó y Bella saltó, con los ojos abiertos y riéndose. "Vamos", ella insistió. "¡Charlie me enseñó a medir la distancia de la tormenta! ¡Vamos a contar los segundos entre el rayo y el trueno!".

"Bella, no creo-", comencé, pero Jesús, se veía tan hermosa en el centro de su cama, su pelo salvaje y sobresaliendo en veinte direcciones diferentes, sus ojos marrones, grandes y brillantes, sus brazos cremosos y sus hombros parecían tan suaves y sedosos, tan cálidos y cómodos bajo su colcha de plumas de ganso. Suspiré.

"Bueno", dije caminando lentamente hacia su cama. "Vamos a contar durante unos minutos, pero luego realmente necesitas dormir o la cabeza va a matarte mañana".

"Sí, amo", se burló con una voz sensual.

"Estás tan borracha", me reí entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza y sentándome a su lado.

"Sí, sí". Ella rechazó la idea con un gesto de su mano. Luego se tumbó, alargando sus brazos para ponerme debajo de las sabanas con ella.

"Bella-"

"¡Vamos! ¡Métete debajo de las sábanas!".

¿Cómo podía ella no saber lo que me estaba haciendo a mí?

Tragué saliva espesa y dije una oración en silencio a los dioses para que pudiera controlarme a mí mismo y me acosté debajo de las sábanas, asegurándome de que ninguna parte de mi cuerpo tocaba alguna parte del suyo. Pero Jesús, el calor irradiaba de su cuerpo. Bella estaba frente a mí, con las manos entrelazadas y dobladas bajo su mejilla y bajo su almohada. Yo imitaba su postura en el otro extremo de la almohada, mi cuerpo se puso rígido como una tabla debajo de las sábanas. Su boca se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y mi corazón se aceleró en mí pecho. Un relámpago iluminó la habitación.

"¿Listo?", preguntó Bella con emoción. "¡A contar!".

Y así es como pasamos los siguientes veinte minutos, contando los segundos entre el relámpago y el trueno, hasta que el relámpago escaseó, y los segundos entre él y el trueno eran cada vez más. Jake gimió después de cada trueno, estaba a los pies de la cama, donde nos calentaba nuestros pies, y Bella le tranquilizaba en silencio. Pero cuando la tormenta pasó, los gemidos de Jake se calmaron, y pronto empezó a roncar a nuestros pies.

"¡Eso ha sido divertido!". Bella se rió, una vez que la tormenta había pasado.

"Sí. Lo ha sido", sonreí. En algún lugar en el centro de nuestro juego de contar truenos, mi cuerpo se había aflojado y me las había arreglado para relajarme. "No creo que jamás te haya oído reír tanto en mi vida".

"¡Eso es porque esta noche estoy muuuy feliz!".

"¿Por qué estás tan feliz?", me reí.

"¿Por qué crees, tonto?", me preguntó y yo la miré. "Porque tú estás aquí conmigo", respondió.

Cerré los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que un corazón se agrandara y doliera a la vez?

"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo te he querido aquí conmigo de esta manera?", prosiguió. "Acostado a mi lado, hablando conmigo, escuchando la lluvia conmigo. Yo pienso en ti todo el tiempo, Edward". Sus palabras brotaron de manera abierta, sin un rastro de culpa o vergüenza o vacilación.

Era el alcohol el que hablaba, por supuesto que yo sabía eso. Sin embargo, ¿eso simplemente le soltó la lengua, o le hizo confundir sus sentimientos con sus sentidos?

Porque Jesús, deseaba que todas esas palabras fueran verdad, pero yo quería oírlas cuando estuviera sobria, no cuando estaba borracha. Y sabía que no era correcto dejarla seguir así, cuando podría decir algo de lo que, de una manera u otra, se arrepentiría cuando pasara la borrachera.

"Bella, amor" - murmuré - "estás muy borracha. Ve a dormir y hablaremos por la mañana".

"¡No!". Sus labios se arrugaron hasta convertirse en un puchero, y tuve que esforzarme para no inclinarme y besarlos. "¡No quiero ir a dormir!".

"Estás borracha y-"

"Estoy borracha, estoy borracha, estoy borracha", gritó con desesperación. "¡No me importa! ¡No me importa que esté borracha! ¡Me gusta estar borracha! Eso me impide pensar". Cerró los ojos y sonrió. "Realmente debería emborracharme más a menudo", musitó. "No puedo pensar, y todo lo que sé es que quiero estar contigo, y no puedo recordar por qué no debo. ¡Y me gusta que sea así!", dijo tercamente, abriendo los ojos y riéndose de nuevo.

Yo puse mis manos en puño debajo de la almohada, luchando contra la imperiosa necesidad de alcanzarla, envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella y hundir mi lengua profundamente en su boca en ese mismo momento. Casi podía ya saborearla. Y yo sabía que ella no se opondría en este momento, no como había hecho en mi despacho un par de horas atrás. Ella me quería también, básicamente acababa de decirlo. Y si no lo acababa de decir, estaba en la forma en la que me miraba, sus ojos oscuros estaban en llamas.

Pero ella estaba borracha. Nada de lo que dijera en esa condición contaba, no importaba que esas cosas pudieran haber sido las que había estado deseando oír.

"Shh", la tranquilicé suavemente. "Cierra los ojos y duérmete. Cuando te despiertes de nuevo y estés sobria, hablaremos".

Cerró los ojos lentamente. "Cuando cierro los ojos, Edward, lo único que veo detrás de mis párpados es a ti".

Apreté mis ojos, que estaban cerrados, suspirando profundamente. Ella me estaba matando.

"Veo tu sonrisa", añadió en voz baja. "Veo los tics de tu boca cuando estás siendo un culo inteligente, veo la forma en la que la luz siempre atrapa tu pelo, iluminando todos los mechones, de bronce, de rojo, de marrón, hasta que veo como si tuvieras un halo brillante de fuego envuelto alrededor de tu cabeza. Puedo ver tu halo, halo, halo…", comenzó a cantar. "Lo sé, lo sé", sonrió ella. "Estoy borracha. Tengo que estar borracha para cantar eso".

Me reí y abrí los ojos. Los de ella aún estaban cerrados, así que aproveché la oportunidad para estudiarla. Ella era la que parecía un ángel. Su piel cremosa era perfectamente impecable, tan clara y radiante. Sus labios temblaban hasta cada extremo con una sonrisa suave, de ensueño. Y como el hombre que era, mis ojos se posaron en su pecho. Quiero decir, estaba allí, y la parte superior de sus pechos se tensaba fuertemente entre sí por la forma en la que estaba acostada de lado. Reprimí un gemido.

"Pero sobre todo" - continuó - "cuando cierro los ojos veo tus ojos. En colores aún no puedo copiarlos, no importa lo mucho que lo haya probado. Nunca he sido capaz de captarlos-"

Sus ojos de repente se abrieron. Rápidamente levanté mis ojos de nuevo a su cara.

Ella sonrió torcidamente. "Oye, ¿estás echándoles un vistazo?", preguntó con un tono de broma.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y sentí mi cara arder.

"Uhm. He estado tratando de no hacerlo, te lo juro. Pero soy un ser humano".

Ella sonrió suavemente. "Está bien. De todos modos, te las iba a dar pronto. Ellas siempre han sido tuyas".

Casi me atraganté con mi saliva.

"¿Así que te gustan?", preguntó con una expresión de esperanza.

"Yo... yo las amo. Quiero decir-"

"¿En serio?", su voz estaba llena de emoción. "¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ellas?"

Tragué con dificultad. "Todo".

Ella rodó los ojos. "Tienes que darme detalles, Edward. ¿Te gusta la forma, el color, la textura?"

"Te lo juro, no las he tocado".

"Está bien. Las puede tocar. No se rompen", se rió.

"Bella, no puedo. No así".

"Edward, son tuyas. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellas".

Parpadeé salvajemente, mis manos temblaban bajo la almohada.

"Son lo que veo cuando te miro a ti".

¿Qué?

Fruncí el ceño. Ella sonrió pacientemente.

"Son tus ojos. En ellas están todos los colores, todas las emociones que yo veo en tus ojos", susurró.

Sus pinturas. Ella hablaba de sus pinturas sobre mis ojos.

"Se hizo duro pintar después de un tiempo, porque yo no te había visto en mucho tiempo. Y mi memoria no era lo suficientemente buena". Cerró los ojos suavemente. "Pero ahora... ahora, cuando cierro los ojos por la noche después de haber pasado tiempo contigo, ellos son tan claros, y casi puedo hacerles justicia". Ella abrió sus grandes ojos marrones otra vez, mirándome a los míos.

"Bella...", le dije con voz temblorosa

Bella apartó las manos de debajo de su almohada y las envolvió en torno a mi cara, sus pulgares me acariciaban suavemente. "Eres tan hermoso, Edward".

Tragué saliva, sosteniendo su mirada. "No Bella. Tú eres hermosa. Tú eres todo lo que yo siempre-"

Ella continuó como si no me hubiera escuchado. "Y no me refiero a sólo físicamente. A pesar de que tendría que estar ciega para no ver cómo de malditamente caliente estás", sonrió torcidamente. Le sonreí con timidez. Su rostro se puso serio, y apartó una de sus manos fuera de mi cara y la dejó caer en mi pecho, dejándola encima de mi corazón.

"Quiero decir en el interior. Eres hermoso por dentro".

Di en un tembloroso suspiro, dejando escapar el aire lentamente. "¿Cómo..." - yo respiraba profundamente - "sabes que soy así en el interior?".

Ella sonrió con ternura. "Lo sé", dijo con seguridad. "Lo veo todo en tus ojos. He estado perdida en ellos desde el primer momento en que miré en ellos".

"Lo mismo", suspiré. "Bella, sueño contigo... todo el tiempo".

"Yo sueño contigo también", murmuró. "Sueño contigo... y conmigo... y con nosotros...". Su rostro enrojeció repentinamente. Ella tragó saliva y sonrió tímidamente.

Nos quedamos allí, mirándonos a los ojos por mucho tiempo. Y luego con su mano todavía en mi cara, Bella acarició con sus dedos mi mejilla, la línea de mi mandíbula, mi nuca, y mi manzana de Adán, que se balanceaba arriba y abajo, nerviosa. Sus ojos seguían los movimientos de sus dedos, suavemente rastreando cada parte de mi cara. Poco a poco, sus dedos se movieron de nuevo hacia arriba, sobre mi mandíbula, una vez más. Ella comenzó a rastrear mis labios con dos dedos, pasando alrededor de ellos. Sus ojos se posaron en mis labios, y se humedeció los suyos con cuidado.

Levanté una mano y mis dedos también comenzaron a hacer círculos a lo largo de sus labios. Cerró los ojos y frunció los labios, besando mis dedos suavemente, y entonces sentí su lengua dulce y tentativamente en contra de mis dedos, y yo estaba seguro de que explotaría ahí.

Yo estaba perdido sin remedio, tan borracho de ella como ella estaba por la bebida que había tomado. Miré sin poder hacer nada entre sus ojos y sus labios.

"Bella, estás borracha", le susurré con voz ronca, tratando hacer entrar en razón a uno de nosotros.

Ella se rió entre dientes una vez, con los ojos todavía cerrados. "Lo sé". De repente sus ojos se abrieron, oscuros, decididos y ardientes.

"¿Lo estoy?"

Tragué. "¿No lo estás?"

Nos miramos el uno al otro, y luego sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en mis labios. Poco a poco, nuestras bocas se acercaron...

Sus ojos se abrieron y ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás de repente, una mirada de total horror cruzó su cara. Me quedé helado, y antes de que pudiera comenzar a imaginar lo que había pasado por su mente, Bella se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y saltó de la cama, corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño. Lo siguiente que oí fue abrirse el inodoro y luego el sonido inconfundible de alguien vomitando fuertemente en él.

Lancé mi cabeza contra la almohada. "Sí, lo estás".

Me permití un segundo de decepción antes de correr al baño después de ella.

Encontré a Bella de rodillas contra su inodoro, sosteniéndose su cabello con una mano y abrazando la base con la otra, vomitando una y otra vez. Me arrodillé detrás de ella para sujetarle el pelo, pasando la otra mano suavemente por su espalda.

"Está bien", le dije con dulzura. "Te sentirás mejor ahora".

"Oh, Edward", ella gimió miserablemente, antes de echar la cabeza bruscamente hacia adelante, hacia el inodoro, una vez más. Me senté detrás de ella, sintiéndome inútil e incapaz de hacer otra cosa que mantenerle el pelo hacia atrás y frotarle la espalda con dulzura.

"Shh, tíralo todo y te sentirás mejor".

Bella vomitó sobre su inodoro durante quince minutos, y justo cuando empecé a entrar en pánico y a preguntarme si debía llevarla al hospital, se sentó de nuevo en el suelo y apoyó la parte posterior de su cabeza contra mi pecho. Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos minutos para asegurarnos de que ella había sacado todo de su sistema - literalmente - y luego, con movimientos lentos y agotados, Bella se puso de pie y se trasladó al lavabo. Se cepilló los dientes y se lavó la cara. Me quedé con ella para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Cuando terminó, se dio la vuelta y me sonrió débilmente, con los ojos abriéndose y cerrándose por el agotamiento. La recogí y la llevé de vuelta a su cama. Ella estaba muy lejos de quejarse.

Cuando la acosté y me volví para irme, ella abrió los ojos una vez más.

"Edward, quédate conmigo, por favor", suplicó con la voz ronca por los vómitos que acababa de tener.

No había manera de que me pudiera negar, sobre todo cuando era algo que yo anhelaba mucho. Me di vuelta y con cuidado me subí a la cama con ella. Ella me miró en silencio, respirando lenta e regularmente. Y luego, sin decir palabra, ella se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó contra mí. Mis brazos automáticamente se fueron a su alrededor, disfrutando de la sensación de tener a Bella en mis brazos, tan suave y cálida. No, no podía negar mi reacción física a su cercanía. Estaba duro como una roca al segundo en que su parte inferior tocó mi ingle. Sin embargo, fue mucho más que eso. Me sentí feliz. Me sentí en paz. Sabía que no importaba lo que pasara, si el mundo terminara en este momento, iba a morir con mi sueño cumplido.

Bella suspiró profundamente, acurrucándose a sí misma más profundamente en mí. Me apretó a su alrededor. Sus manos se acercaron a las mías y ella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Nos quedamos en silencio durante mucho tiempo, y después de unos minutos, yo estaba seguro de que Bella se había quedado dormida. Hundí la cara en su pelo y cerré los ojos, respirando profundamente y oliendo las fresas y el champú, un olor que era único y enteramente a ella.

"He liado las cosas, Edward", murmuró Bella, sorprendiéndome. "Pero yo no lo sabía. Yo no sabía que nos encontraríamos otra vez... y nos...", se fue apagando y se acurrucó más en mí.

La besé en el pelo. "Shh, duérmete. Hablaremos por la mañana".

Ella estuvo en silencio de nuevo por un largo tiempo.

"Voy a arreglarlo todo, Edward. Y entonces tal vez...", se apagó una vez más.

Me preguntaba si ella todavía estaba borracha. Si la luz del día le recordaría las cosas que había dicho en la oscuridad de la noche.

Me preguntaba qué significaría eso.

Yo no le pregunté para que terminara la frase. Ella no lo necesitaba. Yo tenía todas las respuestas que necesitaba en ese momento y allí, con ella entre mis brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Un par de cositas:<strong>

**-Mañana miercoles subiré el capitulo más pronto de lo normal, unas 3 o 4 horas antes que siempre. Aqui en España hacen maraton de la Saga y mañana me voy a ver Crespuculo y Luna Nueva y el jueves Eclipse y un dia antes del estreno Amanecer :)**

**-El jueves no habrá actu porque lo más seguro es que no me de tiempo a ponerla antes de ir al cine, pero seguramente os compense subiendo capi el sábado, aunque acordaros que el viernes toca, eh.**

**Un saludooo ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:<strong>

**anita cullen, beakis, Spookypau, Tutzy Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, LeidaJim, EdithCullen71283, TereCullen, foronda, Ginegine, Heart on Winter, lexa0619, Elisita, deandramari, joli Cullen, Sisi bunny, Meli8114, Marianixcr, anamart05, akako Cullen, MaxiPau, ogda1975, andreita correa, Pamelita, Sweet Angel186, Solchizz, PalitoCullen, Naemii, Mon de Cullen, Kaami Annie Cullen, lizco2, JadeCullenMasen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, roberta Cullen, lakentsb, vivi SR, isabela 91, Black, claudi17, Inkdestiny, Bite Me Sr Cullen, danisanchez, Claudhia Lady Cullen, eddielove, CocoBlush, kris, Rose Nightmare, arcoiris cullen, Seiya-Moon, Cullen Vigo, and cullen, Shibubi, Giovanna Tey, Sarah-Crish Cullen, soffiswan, Pamrodriguez, Angie Cullen Hale, Sayuri1980, pekascullen, Alblurs, janalez, MillaPattzn, Pam Malfoy Black, Haunted Cullen, RoxCM, nikki zav, ma pau cullen, Lowrense, gbyaln, fer93vulturi, Nurysh, lupita calvo, Iare, Sonitha Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, kote, nina, anni eska, elena robsten, Isita Maria, SkyC, escarlataojala, Lulli St John, lady blue vampire, Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten, Alexa, Milhoja, Vyda, Gabriela Cullen, dioda, lybet, Cla aw HPTFMA, Roxcio, FerHdePattinson, steff, rakelluvre, PaOPattzZ, musegirl17, franiii p, Renesme carli, Harael, lizzycullenswan, anybella, mariluiq, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Ely Cullen M. Si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado que con tanto nombre me mareo, jejeje.**


	19. La venganza de los empollones Parte II

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Aquí va un capítulo bastante importante y largo... estad atentas a todo lo que se dice ;)**

**Capítulo 18 - La venganza de los empollones Parte II**

Los oscuros y ardientes ojos de Bella miraban hacia mí, abriéndose y cerrándose con lánguida lujuria. Sus largas pestañas revoloteaban sobre sus mejillas calientes, mientras dulces gemidos desesperados se escapaban de sus labios hinchados. Su cabeza se retorcía de lado a lado, cada golpe profundo la levantaba del colchón.

"Más Edward", jadeó sin aliento. "Más fuerte. Más rápido".

Deslicé un brazo de debajo de su espalda para acercarla más a mí, y me mantenía a mí mismo con mi otro brazo. Cuando me empujé aún más dentro, Bella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mí con fuerza, clavando sus talones en mi espalda. Mis embestidas dentro de ella se aceleraron y ella gimió de nuevo, arqueando la espalda y elevando sus caderas para cumplir con mi empuje.

"Sí, Edward. Dios, siii, así". Se lamió los labios. "Oh Edward. Oh. Ohhh".

Nuestros cuerpos desnudos estaban empapados de sudor, calientes y enredados. Pero no era nada en comparación con el fuego abrasador entre las piernas de Bella, que hacía que me empujara cada vez más rápido, con una abrumadora necesidad de más fricción, más calor, más de ella. Mis músculos se tensaron, como un león dispuesto a saltar. Instintos primitivos guiaban mis movimientos. Básicamente, unos pensamientos salvajes gobernaban mi mente.

Bella.

Mía.

Más.

Necesita.

Quiere.

Más.

"Jesús, Bella", suspiré, llevando mi boca hasta la suya, donde nuestras lenguas se reunieron y se enredaron con un carácter urgente. Ella gimió de nuevo, y luego se alejó para besar y lamer mi cuello, mordiéndolo con desesperación mientras otro gemido brotaba de ella.

"Edward", jadeó, su cálido aliento acariciaba mi cuello húmedo. "Qué bueno... mmm... ohhh".

"Maldita sea, Bella, te sientes malditamente bien", respiré contra su piel caliente, bombeando más rápido. "No puedo esperar mucho más tiempo, cariño. Voy a correrme pronto". Bajé la cabeza y chupé sus pezones erectos, primero uno y luego el otro, antes de tomar un pecho en mí boca y luchar contra la abrumadora necesidad de morderlo con fuerza.

"¡Ungh, Edward! ¡Sí, Edward! Siiii... así... ohhh..."

Con una mano aún en su espalda, bajé la otra mano hasta donde estábamos unidos y encontré su punto débil y húmedo, inflamado, dolorido y resbaladizo. Pasé un dedo por encima, pasando alrededor con un movimiento circular. Bella gritó y arqueó la espalda aún más.

"¡Oh Jesús, Edward! ¡Ahh. Ohhh!".

"Córrete para mí, Bella", le susurré contra sus labios, mis caderas chocaban contra las de ella más y más rápido. "Quiero sentir cómo te vienes a mi alrededor".

"¡Edward! ¡Por favor, Edward!".

Ella bajó sus manos a mi culo y me puso aún más cerca, más profundo, y luego dio un fuerte grito y me mantuvo contra su pecho suave mientras sus caderas se sacudían y su cuerpo se estremecía y se convulsionaba a mí alrededor.

"¡Ungh! ¡Sí, Edward! ¡Siii!", gritó ella, mordiéndome el labio inferior con tanta desesperación que sentí el sabor de mi propia sangre. Lamí y hundí mi lengua en su boca jadeante, enterrando mi polla dentro de ella hasta el fondo.

Ella volvió a gritar. "¡Dios, sí, me voy! ¡Me estás haciendo llegar tan fuerte! ¡Ohhh! ¡Ohhh!". Sus brazos pasaron alrededor de mis hombros y llegaron en puños a mi pelo cuando ella tuvo su orgasmo. Sus paredes se contrajeron con fuerza a mí alrededor, bañándome de una humedad caliente.

"Así, cariño. Córrete para mí. Déjalo ir".

"¡Edward! ¡Edward!", gritó una y otra vez, hasta que sentí sus espasmos mientras bajaba de su cima.

Una vez que su cuerpo se debilitó debajo de mí, se puso a mi altura con sus oscuros ojos, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sensual y perezosa. Ella comenzó a moverse de nuevo, lentamente al principio, las caderas se golpeaban una contra la otra audiblemente con la humedad de su orgasmo. Ese sonido me ponía increíblemente duro cada vez que la penetraba. Bajé la mirada entre nosotros, mirándome a mí mismo bombeando dentro y fuera de ella. Sus pliegues brillaban con nuestro sudor combinado y su orgasmo, bañando mi dureza con su humedad.

"Córrete en mi interior, Edward", insistió, sosteniendo mi mirada. La lujuria en su voz me hizo gemir. "Córrete dentro de mí, ahora".

Ella puso sus puños en mi pelo y guió mi cabeza hacia abajo, lamiendo mi cuello y mordiéndolo. Fuerte. Choqué mis caderas contra las de ella con fuerza, enterrándome a mí mismo en su interior, en un calor inimaginable.

Embestida. Ella gritaba.

Embestida. Ella gritaba mi nombre.

Embestida. Ella pedía más.

Y eso fue todo lo que pude soportar.

Mi polla palpitó y cada músculo de mi cuerpo se puso rígido y entonces noté como se ajustó a mí. Un calor cegador viajó por mi columna vertebral, mientras cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo acababa en un mismo punto, y exploté dentro de ella. Grité y mantuve su cuerpo contra el mío, liberando mi alma en ella, sus ardientes paredes me absorbieron hasta la última gota.

"¡Bella! ¡Bella!". Grité, cada músculo de mi cuerpo se ajustó como un nudo.

"Bella. Bella", volví a gritar, mi corazón se aceleraba en mi pecho, la respiración era rápida e irregular. Bella me abrazó contra ella, murmurando en voz baja en mi oído, pasando sus manos por mi espalda antes de llevarlas hasta mi pelo y jugar con él con ternura.

"Bella", murmuré una vez más, enterrando mi cabeza en su nuca y dándole besos suaves.

"Shh", murmuró. "Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí, Edward".

"Bella", le susurré de nuevo, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de ella y hundiendo mi cara en su pelo, aspirando su olor único mezclado con el aroma de nuestro amor.

"Quédate conmigo, Edward. Por favor".

"Estoy aquí, Bella".

"Edward..."

"Bella..."

"Oh Edward..."

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, y respiré profundamente el aire. La luz gris se filtraba por las cortinas de color canela, iluminando la habitación y las paredes que me rodeaban. Tonos de verde rebotaban en las paredes y contra de mi visión borrosa, haciendo brillar a una mañana sin color.

"Bella", murmuré en voz baja, su sonrisa saciada estaba aún detrás de mis párpados, su nombre seguía en mis labios.

"Edward...", respondió una voz suave.

Parpadeé un par de veces, tratando de regular la respiración y separar los sueños de la realidad. Las imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza, Bella debajo de mí, gimiendo de éxtasis mientras hacía el amor con ella. ¿Sueño... o realidad?

Pensé con cuidado. Un sueño. Sólo un sueño. Pero era una puta mente, el sueño había sido increíblemente realista.

"Mierda", gemí en voz baja, pasándome la mano por el pelo.

"Edward..."

Volví a parpadear. En los primeros segundos entre la vigilia y el sueño, la voz de Bella, su olor, su calidez, la suavidad de su cuerpo contra el mío aún se aferraban a mí. Prácticamente todavía podía sentir-

"Edward..."

Mis ojos se abrieron y mi corazón latía fuertemente en mi pecho otra vez. Vacilando entre la esperanza y el temor, flexioné los brazos con fuerza alrededor de lo que sospechaba que tenía entre ellos. Una sonrisa de asombro se apoderó de mi cara al ver que era Bella quien estaba en mis brazos, su cuerpo caliente estaba acurrucado contra el mío. La noche anterior me vino a la mente:

Bella estaba borracha y diciendo cosas que yo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ellas, antes de vomitar y quedarse dormida en mis brazos. Pero entonces, una cálida y dormida Bella con su culo pegado a mi ingle durante toda la noche, al parecer le había dado a mi subconsciente la luz verde para enloquecer.

Y enloquecido era como estaba. Mierda, yo había intentado muy duramente ser un caballero con ella mientras estuve despierto, sólo para enviarlo todo a la mierda en mi sueño. Al parecer, había estado presionando mi polla contra su culo toda la noche, la prueba de eso era algo caliente y pegajoso en mis pantalones.

Mortificado, levanté la cabeza un poco para mirar la cara de Bella. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, gracias a Dios, y recé para que no hubiera sentido mi erección contra ella durante toda la noche, o la aparente explosión pocos minutos antes. El pelo de Bella estaba extendido por toda su almohada, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Y aunque me daba vergüenza como el infierno, no pude evitar la sonrisa que me apareció en la cara al verla dormir así. La vi durante dos segundos, dividido entre mirarla o alejarme para limpiar la confusión juvenil que había tenido en mis pantalones. Pero entonces, Bella se movió y en su sueño inconsciente, apretó su parte inferior más contra mi ingle.

"Edward...", murmuró con los ojos todavía cerrados. Su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido de lo que yo hubiera pensado que se movería en alguien durmiendo.

"Edward...", repitió sin aliento.

Fruncí mis cejas.

"Bella", le susurré. "¿Estás des-"

"Mmm, Edward... más...", ella respiró sin abrir los ojos, una sonrisa lenta se arrastraba sobre sus labios.

"¿Bella?"

"Edward...", gritó de nuevo, presionando su culo profundamente contra mí y gimiendo en voz baja. Sus piernas se retorcían bajo sus sábanas, y ella se acurrucaba dentro y fuera una y otra vez, con las manos sujetando el edredón con fuerza.

Me quedé helado.

"Mmm, ohhh. Edward..."

Oh, mierda.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente en mi pecho mientras veía a Bella retorcerse en sus sábanas, llamándome por mi nombre.

"Oh, ohhhh", gimió en voz baja, respirando con dificultad y de manera errática.

Tragué saliva espesa, incapaz de moverme. Cada parte de mi cuerpo me dolía y palpitaba, especialmente la parte donde Bella se estaba moliendo insistentemente. Mi mano se acercó poco a poco, con ganas de tocar su cara roja, su agitado pecho, para viajar más abajo y tocarla por todas las partes que necesitaban ser tocadas. Ella dijo mi nombre otra vez.

Maldije para mis adentros y cerré los ojos con fuerza, pero no fue suficiente para bloquear los sonidos que ella estaba haciendo, de repente parecían muy familiares. Había estado oyéndolos en sueños, sueños que no habían sido completamente de mi imaginación, después de todo.

Mis ojos se abrieron. Podría despertarla. Podría bajar sus pantalones cortos y sus bragas blancas con un bonito encaje y mis propios pantalones y terminar nuestros sueños... podría-

"Edward, por favor... por favor... ohhh...", murmuró otra vez.

Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, estaba rogándome.

Cerré los ojos y dejé escapar un gemido, trayendo de vuelta la mano que había estado viajando hacia sus pechos y sujetando el lado de la cama. Me pasé la mano por el pelo.

"¡No. Mierda. No!". Susurré en voz baja. Y entonces de alguna manera encontré la fuerza para alejarme de Bella y sin hacer ruido, caminar hacia la puerta.

Entré en el cuarto de baño principal del pasillo y me golpeé la cabeza contra el espejo una docena de veces. Una vez que me las arreglé para frenar mi corazón hasta un ritmo algo aceptable, me limpié lo mejor posible, me lavé la cara y me pasé una mano por el pelo, frustrado.

Jesús, tenía que salir de aquí. Yo había llegado a mi límite. Un segundo más con una Bella borracha, o una Bella semidesnuda, o un puto sueño de Bella, y la pondría debajo de mí y la follaría hasta que las vacas volasen.

Y entonces me odiaría después de eso.

Sí, tenía que salir de aquí. Ahora. Teníamos que hablar, yo lo sabía, pero no podía caminar de nuevo hacia esa habitación ahora mismo. Tenía que aclarar mi mente y concentrarme.

El olor a café recién hecho flotó a través de la sala cuando salí del cuarto de baño. Seguí su olor hasta la cocina y vi a una mujer enana y de aspecto furioso, envuelta en una bata larga.

Alice estaba sentada en un taburete sujetando una taza de café entre sus manos, las piernas estaban cruzadas delante de ella mientras se movían hacia arriba y hacia abajo con insistencia. Ella levantó una ceja hacia mí.

"Al parecer tú y yo tenemos dos definiciones muy diferentes de lo que significa 'no ser un imbécil' ", levantó una mano con fuera de su taza para hacer las comillas en el aire.

"Buenos días a ti también", murmuré. Lo último que me apetecía era la mierda de Alice. "Café. Bien. Lo necesito en este momento". Me acerqué a ella para arrebatarle su taza, pero ella la tiró fuera de mi alcance, mirándome.

"¿Y bien?", preguntó ella.

"¿Y bien, qué?", le dije.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. "¡Llego a casa y os encuentro a los dos en la cama de Bella envueltos uno alrededor del otro como dos pequeños cerdos en una manta!", dijo entre dientes. "¿Cómo has podido aprovecharte-"

"Alto, alto, alto", la corté, poniendo una mano con la palma hacia fuera delante de ella. "Alice, no tienes ni la maldita idea de la clase de noche y de mañana que he tenido, y lo último que necesito ahora es que me acuses de aprovecharme de Bella. Hablamos y me quedé dormido, eso es todo", fruncí el ceño.

Eso no fue todo, pero no había manera en el infierno de decirle que Bella y yo habíamos estado a medio camino de hacer realidad nuestros sueños húmedos.

Ella me miró con recelo. "¿Estás seguro?"

Me acerqué a la máquina de café y me serví una taza, tomando un sorbo caliente y dejando que me quemara la lengua y la garganta. El calor me adormecería lo suficiente como para que pudiera ponerme al nivel de Alice con una mirada firme.

Solté un bufido. "Confía en mí, estoy seguro".

Alice me miró detenidamente antes de sonreír. "Así que... ¿sobre qué hablasteis? ¿Qué te ha dicho sobre... ya sabes... sobre… la cosa?"

"La cosa". Le repetí secamente, poniendo mi taza sobre el mostrador. "Mira, tengo que ser honesto, enana, tu juego semanal de Charades me está molestando, sobre todo con esas pistas que me das y que sólo me marean".

(Charades es un juego donde tienes que adivinar lo que la otra persona quiere decir basándote en las muecas y en las señales que te da).

Alice frunció los labios y suspiró. "No importa".

"No hablamos de ninguna cosa en particular, Alice", aclaré. "Ella se mareó, y por lo general se requieren a dos personas sobrias para mantener una conversación significativa. Ahora me voy a ir a casa y la dejaré" - soñar - "dormir".

Un destello de calor me recorrió la espina dorsal. Podía sentir mi cara enrojecida y mis pantalones apretándose con fuerza de nuevo. Alice frunció el ceño con curiosidad. Yo no le hice caso y puse mi taza en el fregadero. Maldita sea, tenía que salir de aquí.

"Cuando Bella se despierte, por favor, dile que me llame", le grité mientras salía de la cocina rápidamente.

"¡No te olvides de la noche de películas de esta noche!". Alice gritó mientras me ponía mi camisa y mis zapatos. "¡Veremos La Venganza de los Empollones parte II!".

Rodé los ojos. No era una de mis favoritas, pero me gustaría estar aquí. Bella y yo teníamos que hablar esta noche. Yo no podía seguir más así.

"Sí, hasta luego", le dije y salí por la puerta.

Cuando llegué a casa, me desnudé y me fui directo a la ducha. Moviendo los hombros hacia atrás y hacia delante, sintiendo la tensión en la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

_'Pienso en ti todo el tiempo Edward'._

_'Voy a arreglarlo todo, Edward'._

Y entonces sus sueños. Nuestros sueños.

_'Bella, córrete para mí...'_

_'Edward... ohh... por favor...'_

Me quejé y apoyé la cabeza contra las baldosas frías, el vapor giraba a mí alrededor, el agua caliente caía como agujas punzantes contra mi cuello y mis hombros al descubierto, deslizándose por mi espina dorsal.

¿Bella había querido decir todas las cosas que había dicho la noche anterior? ¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que había dicho la noche anterior hubiera sido sólo una parte de alguna diatriba borracha y una vez que se despertara esta mañana no recordara nada de eso?

Apagué el agua y salí de la ducha, atándome una toalla libremente alrededor de mis caderas y sacudiendo el exceso de agua fuera de mi cabeza. Las gotas de agua goteaban en el piso mientras me dirigía a mi armario y me ponía frente al espejo, teniendo una mirada larga y dura de reflexión.

Me pasé una mano por mis mejillas y a lo largo de mi mandíbula. Habían pasado los furiosos granos de color rojo, la piel estaba suave y limpia por todas partes en las que me tocaba. El pelo que había sido una salvaje melena de león se había convertido en uno que se manejaba más o menos. Atrás quedaban las gafas enmarcadas con gordos cristales. Brillantes ojos verdes me devolvían la mirada. Mi cuerpo ya no era delgado y desgarbado. Los hombros eran firmes y enmarcaban un torso musculoso que ondulaba con los tendones cuando flexionaba los brazos. Una rígida tableta describía mi abdomen y una fuerte V definía mi hueso de la pelvis y desaparecía más allá de la toalla.

Sí, el hombre en el reflejo había cambiado dramáticamente en los últimos años. Me acerqué al espejo, mirando mis pupilas. Verde, marrón, amarillo, todos los colores que Bella había utilizado en sus pinturas, efectivamente, se arremolinan en mis ojos. ¿Pero era realmente posible que Bella nunca hubiera visto el acné o las gafas? ¿Y si ella podía ver a través de mí con tanta claridad, si mis ojos eran realmente las ventanas que decía que eran, por qué nunca había sido capaz de verse a sí misma en ellos?

Me pasé una mano por el pelo, frustrado. Sí, había prometido estar allí para Bella, de cualquier manera que me necesitara. Sí, había prometido ser su amigo sin tener nada en cuenta. Y me gustaría cumplir esas promesas. Pero yo tenía que saberlo ya. ¿Estábamos simplemente destinados a ser amigos, a pesar de lo que podíamos ser el uno para el otro? ¿O podríamos ser más?

Porque lo que yo quería de ella, era absolutamente todo.

Oooooooooo

Me pasé la primera parte de la tarde poniéndome al día con las hojas de cálculo del club, que honestamente había descuidado últimamente, y como resultado estaban hechas un desastre. Después de conseguir ponerme al día con la mayoría de ellas, llegué a los informes de los licores que Vicki había estado llevando, y no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Desafortunadamente, los archivos con las cifras que necesitaba actualizar estaban en mi oficina en Eclipse, así que cerré el archivo y lo dejé para más adelante.

Inquieto y ansioso, caminé por el apartamento sin rumbo, enderezándome un poco. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir del baño, algo vibró en el cesto, y cuando saqué mi teléfono fuera de los pantalones que llevaba la noche anterior, lo abrí y encontré cuatro mensajes de texto, uno cada diez minutos.

_Me he despertado con una visión sobrenatural, o el sol estaba a punto de explotar. __**B.  
><strong>__  
>Hay unos cuantos trabajadores de la construcción en mi cerebro, y todos tienen sus martillos fuera. <em>_**B**_

_Creo que Jake podría haber hecho pis en mi boca anoche. **B**_

_Bueno esto último ha sido un poco bruto, pero no hace falta que me ignores. **B**  
><strong><br>**_Me reí y escribí una respuesta rápida.

_No te estaba ignorando. Estaba trabajando y he perdido mi teléfono en el cesto. __**E  
><strong>__  
>Ah, el cesto. ¿Todavía tienes esa ropa innombrable allí? <em>_**B**_

Whoa. Chupé un largo suspiro de aire a través de mis labios estrechos y volví a leer el mensaje. Sí, lo había leído bien, y aunque la verdad era que yo había tirado toda esa mierda la misma noche que Bella la había encontrado, la pregunta me sorprendió. Mis pulgares dudaron sobre las teclas. Un nuevo mensaje entró antes de que pudiera encontrar la manera de manejar el anterior.

_Edward, lo siento. Por favor, por favor, por favor, ignora el último mensaje. Estoy un poco nerviosa esta mañana y no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy enviando. __**B**__  
><em>  
>Era media tarde, pero no iba a decírselo.<p>

_¿Por qué estás nerviosa? __**E  
><strong>__  
>Me preocupa que haya hecho o dicho cosas anoche que pudieran volver a atormentarme. Ya sabes, por si he decido presentarme para un cargo público. LOL. ¿Lo hice? Quiero decir, decir o hacer algo cuestionable. <em>_**B**_

¿Ella clasificaría nuestros sueños mutuos como 'cuestionables'? Decidí que no querría saberlo a través de un mensaje.

_Yo no diría... cuestionable. __**E**__  
><em>  
>Ella no respondió durante unos cinco minutos.<p>

_Bueno, todo lo que quiero saber es, ¿puedo haber hecho o dicho algo que te haya molestado? __**B**_

¿Molestarme?

¿Confundirme como la mierda y hacer que me corriera en mis pantalones como un adolescente enfermo de amor? Sí. ¿Pero molestarme?

_No. __**E**_

_Bien, entonces. __**B**_**  
><strong>_  
>No te preocupes, tu futura oferta para la Casa Blanca será segura. <em>_**E**_

_Me alivia saber eso. LOL. ¿Vas a venir esta noche para la película? __**B**_

Claro. Mis pulgares vacilaron sobre el teclado pequeño.

_Bella, realmente tenemos que hablar. __**E**__  
><em>  
><em>Lo sé, Edward. Vamos a hablar esta noche. Lo prometo. <em>_**B**_**  
><strong>  
><em>Bueno, nos vemos en un rato. <em>_**E**_

_Nos vemos :) __**B**_

Terminé unas cosas más en casa, y me debatí acerca de si ir o no a Eclipse por un par de horas para conseguir esas hojas de cálculo, pero yo estaba ansioso por ver a Bella y por resolver esto de una manera u otra. Así que me puse unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta negra y puse la ropa para el club en una mochila.

Antes de salir, le envié un mensaje más a Bella.

_Voy de camino. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Pizza? ¿Glaseado? ¿Medicamentos para la resaca? __**E**_

En el momento en que llegué a mi coche, yo todavía no había recibido una respuesta.

Le envié un mensaje más antes de irme.

_¿Hola? **E**  
><em>  
>Mi teléfono vibró unos segundos más tarde.<p>

_E, estoy en medio de algo. Te llamo luego, ¿de acuerdo? __**B**__  
><em>  
>Fruncí el ceño, confundido por el mensaje.<p>

Entonces me di cuenta. Probablemente estaba pintando. Nadie y nada más existía cuando ella pintaba. Una vez más me debatí en ir o no a Eclipse para un par de horas y luego dirigirme a casa de Bella. Pero yo no estaba de humor para tratar con más hojas de cálculo esta noche. Si Bella se encontraba todavía pintando cuando llegara allí, estaría con Alice hasta que Bella sacara todos sus colores fuera de su sistema. O jugaría con Jake. Era el momento de que ese mutante y yo pasáramos juntos algún tiempo de hombre y bestia.

Quince minutos más tarde, estacioné mi coche en la calle del loft. Cuando abrí la puerta de metal del ascensor y me subí, el ladrido furioso de Jake llenó mis oídos. Solté un bufido y negué con la cabeza. Cuanto más me acercaba a la puerta, más fuerte eran sus ladridos. Toqué el timbre de la puerta, frunciendo el ceño ante el salvaje ladrido de Jake de esta noche.

Alice abrió la puerta, su rostro se sonrojó y amplió sus ojos azules.

"Edward", suspiró ella. Había una nota extraña en su voz, no estaba seguro de haberla oído antes, pero Alice tendía a hacer cosas extrañas a veces.

"Hey, enana", dije, dando un paso a su alrededor y entrando en el pasillo. "¿Qué está pasando con Jake?"

Alice cerró la puerta y se volvió con una expresión cautelosa. Antes de que pudiera responder, otra voz habló desde detrás de mí.

"Edward".

Me volví para encontrar a Jasper con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión de cautela similar a la de Alice.

"Hey Jazz", me burlé, utilizando el apodo ridículo que Alice le había puesto. "¿Cómo estás, tío? Te echamos de menos en la fiesta de anoche".

Como Alice, él simplemente me miró fijamente.

Fruncí el ceño ante la extraña pareja, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarles cuál era su problema, me nombraron otra vez desde detrás de Jasper.

"Edward".

Esta vez era Emmett, caminando hacia mí con Rosalie. Aparecieron de la sala de estar, usando expresiones igualmente incómodas. Los labios de Emmett estaban en una línea apretada, era una cara que normalmente llevaba cuando estaba tratando de frenar su carácter.

"Sí, soy yo", sonreí con satisfacción y con un tono de cinismo. "¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí tan temprano?"

"Alice llamó...". Miró a Alice y se calló abruptamente antes de volver sus ojos hacia mí y poner su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, me giro hacia la puerta.

"Ed, ¿por qué no nos vamos tú y yo pronto al club esta noche? Hay un par de cosas que tenemos que mirar. Como Victoria se ha ido, tenemos que-"

Mi atención se desvió hacia donde Jake seguía ladrando sin cesar, sus gruñidos y aullidos llenaban el loft entero. Me di la vuelta hacia la sala de estar.

"¿Ir al club temprano?". Le pregunté distraídamente. "¿Por qué? Tenemos toda la noche para hacernos cargo de todo. Además, Demetri y Alec pueden… Alice, ¿cuál demonios es el problema de Jake?"

Todo el grupo se quedó detrás de mí, mientras yo caminaba hacia la sala. Me volví para mirarlos y fruncí el ceño, perplejo por su extraño comportamiento. Jake se encontraba justo fuera de la puerta del dormitorio de Bella, ladrando como un animal rabioso, la saliva volaba por todo el lugar con sus gruñidos. Entre ladridos y gruñidos pateaba insistentemente la puerta cerrada de Bella, gimoteando y lloriqueando mientras pedía que le dejaran entrar.

"Jake, chico", dije otra vez. "¿Qué está pasando?", se dio la vuelta y me miró por un segundo, gruñendo y saltando con urgencia, pateándome con sus dos patas delanteras.

Le di una palmadita en la espalda. "¿Cuál es el problema, chico? ¿Qué te tiene tan loco esta noche?"

Él seguía ladrando, con los ojos firmemente en mí, implacables.

"¿Qué, crees que eres Lassie ahora?". Solté una risita. "¿Tommy se va a caer en el pozo de nuevo?". Me reí por mi propia broma y me di la vuelta, esperando verles a los demás una sonrisa por mi broma.

Todos ellos me devolvieron una mirada sombría.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

La puerta de Bella se abrió de repente y mi cabeza se giró hacia atrás.

Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó, y mi mano se congeló sobre la espalda peluda de Jake.

"Mike, no me estás escuchando", Bella le acusó mientras salía de su dormitorio. Frente a ella estaba nada menos que Mike. Ambos miraron hacia donde yo estaba. Mike se quedó mirándome. Bella tenía la cara contraída por el horror.

"Edward", susurró ella, sus ojos estaban oscuros y tensos.

Yo simplemente la miré fijamente, incapaz de mover un músculo.

La cara de Mike estalló en una sonrisa. "¡Hey, Ed, tío! Me alegro de verte de nuevo". Se acercó a mí con su mano extendida. En una fracción de segundo, Jake fue a por él con un fuerte chasquido en los dientes. Sólo la rapidez de sus reflejos y un golpe de suerte permitieron a Mike estirar su mano con los cinco dedos intactos.

"¡Mierda!", gruñó, sosteniendo su mano dentro de la otra para asegurarse de que todos los dedos estaban intactos. "¡Este maldito chucho tiene que largarse!", Jake gruñó y se abalanzó sobre Mike, pero yo lo retuve por el cuello.

"Tranquilo, muchacho", le dije con los ojos pegados en Mike.

Mike miró a Jake, tenía el labio torcido en una mueca inquietantemente similar a la que Jake lucía. Pero enseguida volvió la vista hacia mí. Sus facciones se transformaron en la misma sonrisa agradable que había usado en el restaurante un par de semanas atrás.

"¡Me alegra ver que has venido para una noche de cine, Ed! No hubiéramos querido empezar sin ti".

Le fulminé con la mirada, mi mandíbula estaba apretada, no soltaba el collar de Jake.

"Mike, no nos vamos a quedar para la película", dijo Bella con voz temblorosa. Mis ojos se volvieron hacia ella. Se pasó una mano por su cuero cabelludo, acariciando su pelo. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia mí, inquietantes. Y mientras una parte profunda de mí quería alejar esa expresión de su rostro, la imagen de ella saliendo de su dormitorio con él me impidió ser capaz de hacerlo.

Ella me miró a mí y luego a Mike, y rápidamente se le acercó y se inclinó hacia su oreja.

Todos los finos hilos de mis brazos se erizaron. Me esforcé por escuchar lo que ella le estaba diciendo, pero Jake estaba ladrando en voz muy alta.

Mike se dio la vuelta hacia ella, esa sonrisa agradable todavía estaba pegada a su cara.

"Después, cariño, más tarde", dijo con desdén, caminando hacia el sofá de dos plazas y sentándose.

"Después no", dijo ella entre dientes, apretando los puños a los costados y mirándonos desesperadamente a mí y él. "Ahora".

Mike se rió y llevó su mirada hacia mí. "Impaciente, ¿no?", sus ojos se desviaron hacia la pantalla del televisor en blanco. "Relájate Bella, cariño, tenemos los próximos días y las próximas noches para eso. Ahora vamos a ver un clásico de los ochenta".

Mis ojos brillaron hacia Bella. Ella se ruborizó con un rojo intenso, tenía una expresión mortificada en su rostro.

"Jake", ordené con los dientes apretados, "Siéntate".

Por primera vez en su vida, Jake me escuchó. Se sentó en sus patas traseras, aunque los gruñidos todavía emanaban de su pecho.

Y entonces di un paso hacia Mike.

"¡Edward!"

"¡Edward!"

"¡Edward!", Emmett resonó con su grave voz. Se materializó a mi lado y envolvió su mano alrededor de mi hombro con fuerza, sosteniéndome en mi lugar. Fuera de mi periferia lo pude ver mirándome, pero yo mantuve mis ojos fijos en Mike, que mantenía su sonrisa.

Emmett habló en voz baja pero firme. "¿Por qué no tomas asiento para que todos podamos sentarnos... y ver la película?". No me moví. "Edward", repitió Emmett humildemente.

Me obligué a apartar los ojos de Mike y de su sonrisa exasperante y mirar a mi hermano. Su expresión era dura como una piedra. "Siéntate", dijo con calma. Me acerqué al sofá enfrente del que Mike estaba y me senté rígidamente. Emmett se sentó a mi izquierda y Jasper no tardó en aparecer y en sentarse en el brazo derecho del sofá. Luego, Alice vaciló y lentamente se sentó en el sofá doble que por lo general compartía con Jasper. Rosalie suspiró profundamente y se sentó a su lado, sus labios estaban dibujados en una línea apretada. Bella era la única que estaba de pie. Durante unos segundos, pareció insegura en cuanto a qué hacer, pero luego se fue y se apretó a sí misma en el lado de Alice. Jake fue y se plantó a sus pies, mirando y gruñendo humildemente a Mike. Pillé la mirada que Mike le dio a Bella. Sus ojos brillaron hacia mí casi imperceptiblemente antes de enyesar la sonrisa en su cara y girar los ojos hacia el televisor.

"Encenderla", insistió.

Durante un largo minuto, los siete nos sentamos. Y luego con una apenas disimulada mueca, Alice recogió el mando a distancia y encendió el dvd.

Los anuncios salían mientras que todos estábamos sentados alrededor de la TV en silencio. Mis ojos se quedaron pegados a la pantalla, pero mi mente daba vueltas, un millar de preguntas daban vueltas en mi mente como cuervos enfadados.

'¿Qué coño estaba haciendo él aquí?', estaba en la cima de la lista, junto con… '¿cuándo demonios había llegado hasta aquí?', y seguida por… '¿qué demonios estaban haciendo él y Bella en la habitación?', la misma habitación en la que ella y yo acabábamos de pasar la noche juntos, uno en los brazos del otro y al parecer follando en seco entre nosotros. Con cada segundo que pasaba cerraba la garganta con más fuerza. Mi pulso se aceleraba. La sangre latía en mi cabeza. Mi corazón latía como un tambor de guerra.

"Por lo tanto", comenzó Mike, a pocos minutos de película. Se acomodó en el sofá y estiró un brazo por encima del borde posterior. Tenía una pierna doblada sobre la otra. "Edward, ¿cómo han ido las cosas en esta parte del país?"

¿En serio que ese hijo de puta estaba tratando de iniciar una conversación conmigo?

Fijé mis ojos en él. "No han ido mal", por el rabillo de mis ojos pude ver los ojos de todos rebotando de mí hacia él.

"Es bueno saberlo", Mike sonrió fácilmente. "Veo que todos os habéis acercado más en el último par de meses". Algo brilló en sus ojos. "Es bueno saber que Bella no ha estado sola por aquí".

"Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?". Le respondí rápidamente, mi respiración era superficial. "Ayudarse unos a otros sin esperar nada a cambio. Juraría que ya hablamos de eso la última vez, Mike".

Yo casi podía sentir a Bella endurecerse más en el sofá. Jake debió de haberlo sentido también porque sus gruñidos crecieron más. Emmett se movió al mi lado, cruzando las piernas y golpeando mi pierna deliberadamente con el pie. Volvió su cabeza hacia la derecha, rascándose la nuca.

"Ahora no, Edward", advirtió con un silbido al lado de mi oreja. "Cierra la boca y sólo déjalo. No. Ahora".

No le hice caso.

"Sí. Supongo que tienes razón", asintió Mike. "Eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Aunque mi novia tiende a olvidar que ella también tiene amigos en Nueva York. He tenido que volar hasta aquí y recordárselo, aunque se suponía que ella debía volar este fin de semana. Supongo que sus amigos aquí la mantienen demasiado ocupada para eso".

"¡Mike!", Bella siseó fuertemente. Jake ladró una vez.

Me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa irónica. "Los amigos de Bella en Nueva York no pueden ser tan grandes si ella no los menciona para nada".

Mike se rió entre dientes. "Oh, parece que hay un montón que Bella ha olvidado mencionar".

Algo brilló en sus ojos, y por una fracción de segundo, sentí una oleada de malestar en la boca del estómago. La ignoré y seguí con una sonrisa calmada.

"Mike", Bella susurró de nuevo. "Para". Los gruñidos de Jake fueron más amenazantes, y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Bella agarrarle el cuello con la mano para calmarle.

"¡Para esta mierda en este momento, Ed!" - susurró en mi oído Emmett, pasándose la mano arriba y abajo de su nariz para cubrir su boca con discreción - "o acabarás arrepintiéndote".

No hice caso de Emmett y me reí entre dientes. "Bella ha contado mucho. Confía en mí".

Él entrecerró los ojos hacia mí, y por primera vez su sonrisa falló.

Así es, gilipollas. Yo sé todo acerca de tu puta y mierdosa 'ayuda' financiera, y de cómo has usado eso para tu ventaja.

La sonrisa de Mike se recuperó rápidamente. "Mira, eso es lo que tiene el ser amigos, Edward. Vienen en diferentes formas y tamaños. Están por todas partes, y a veces ni siquiera lo sabemos".

Apreté la mandíbula, de repente sintiéndome con la guardia baja.

"Oye, ¿te acuerdas de mi amigo Tyler, de la escuela secundaria?"

¿Qué mierda?

Asentí con la cabeza una vez.

La sonrisa de Mike se ensanchó. "Tyler y yo nos hemos mantenido en contacto desde la escuela secundaria. Vive en Nueva York también. Bella lo ha visto un par de veces, ¿verdad, cariño?"

El pecho de Bella saltó. Su ceño estaba fruncido. "Mike, necesito-"

"¿Viste a Tyler cuando fuiste a la Universidad de Washington?", Mike me preguntó.

Bella se chupó los dientes y se sentó pesadamente en el sofá.

Entrecerré los ojos y le devolví la mirada.

"¿Ahí es a donde fuiste, no?". Continuó sin esperar una respuesta. "Mi amigo Tyler y yo estuvimos tomándonos algo la otra noche, y se me ocurrió mencionar que Bella y yo habíamos compartido algunas bebidas contigo. Él me dijo que te dijera hola".

"Tu compañero Tyler no era mi amigo, ni en la escuela secundaria, ni en la universidad", le dije con los dientes apretados. Era demasiado gilipollas, como tú.

Emmett volvió la cabeza hacia la derecha de nuevo, silbando con atención. "¡Ed, para! ¡No le hagas caso!".

"No, no creo que Tyler hubiera sido tu amigo en la universidad. Por lo que me dijo, tú no te preocupabas por nadie a menos que tuviera una cara bonita y unas tetas grandes. Fuiste un hombre muy ocupado con las mujeres por lo que dijo Tyler", se echó a reír. "Los rumores eran que te tirabas a una chica diferente cada semana".

Toda pretensión se fue finalmente por la ventana. Mike sonrió triunfante, la misma sonrisa que tenía en la escuela secundaria, burlona.

Él estaba jugando a ese juego de nuevo.

Nunca había dejado de jugar a ese juego.

A mi lado, Jasper fuertemente absorbía el aire, mientras que Emmett se chupaba los dientes en mi otro lado. Mi mandíbula estaba tensa. Mis ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a Bella. Ella me miraba con los ojos desorbitados, la boca la tenía ligeramente abierta, sorprendida.

"¡Te dije que te callaras la boca!", Emmett me susurró con rabia. "¡Él está jugando!".

Mis músculos se crisparon, me incliné hacia adelante y puse mis manos en puños a mis costados. "¿Tu chico Tyler no tenía nada mejor que hacer que acecharme en la universidad?", le dije con los labios torcidos. Mike simplemente sonrió. "De todos modos, todo eso pertenece al pasado", le susurré. "Yo... ya no juego a esos juegos".

"Estoy seguro de que no", se rió Mike. Se inclinó hacia delante y cogió un cacahuete de un cuenco sobre la mesa, haciéndolo estallar en su boca. "Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu novia?... ¿cómo se llamaba?... ¿Victoria?"

Mi mandíbula se apretó dolorosamente mientras hervía en mi asiento. Cuando miré a Bella otra vez, ella me miraba con algo que nunca antes había visto en sus ojos, algo que de repente parecía duda. Mis fosas nasales se ensancharon. Instintivamente empecé a levantarme, pero Emmett y Jasper pusieron una mano sobre mis hombros.

"Mike, la cosa es-", Alice habló con una dulce y aguda voz que yo había aprendido en las últimas semanas que podía ser muy engañosa. "Todos hacemos cosas estúpidas en la escuela secundaria y en la universidad". Ella le sonrió mordazmente. "Afortunadamente, la mayoría de nosotros superamos nuestra etapa idiota. Pero algunos...", se fue apagando, encogiéndose de hombros suavemente.

"Sí", Rosalie repente añadió, mirando a Mike. "Supongo que has tenido suerte de que nadie se interesara lo suficiente en tu vida como para prestar atención a tu mierda". Ella agitó las pestañas hacia él inocentemente.

Mike se burló. "Supongo que sí. Bella, cariño" - mantuvo la mirada en Rose - "parece que aquí has encontrado un grupo de amigos muy unido. Realmente es una pena que vayas a dejarlos en un par de meses".

El repentino silencio fue ensordecedor. Mi corazón había estado corriendo, pero ahora se detuvo en seco.

Toda la sangre apareció en el rostro de Bella. Su rostro estaba desencajado por el pánico y sus ojos se movieron por toda la habitación, descansando en mí durante un par de segundos antes de girar y estrecharlos hacia Mike.

"Mike, ahora no", advirtió, sus labios apenas se movieron.

"¿Ahora no, qué, cariño?". Mike preguntó tontamente. "Oh" - sonrió - "no lo has dicho todavía".

"Mike" - Bella escupió, inclinándose hacia adelante - "¡Para! ¡Tú y yo tenemos que hablar!".

"Como he dicho" - sus ojos brillaron de manera significativa hacia mí - "parece ser que hay un montón de cosas que Bella ha olvidado mencionar".

Mis ojos vagaron por la habitación. Todo el mundo tenía una mirada de confusión y el shock estaba seguro de que se reflejaba en mi cara.

Todos a excepción de Alice. Ella frunció el ceño abiertamente hacia Mike.

_'Él está convencido de que este traslado a Seattle no va a durar...'_

_'Entonces, ¿qué piensa hacer él si dura?_

_'No hemos pensado en algo tan lejano todavía...'_

Eso es lo que Bella me había dicho, ¿no? Ese día que nos habíamos encontrado en el restaurante. Ella había dicho que no había pensado a largo plazo.

"Bella está en casa", le susurré, me temblaba la voz.

Mike volvió su atención hacia mí. "No. No está en casa", dijo cuidadosamente. "Esta pequeña aventura ha sido sólo una situación temporal. Algo que tenía que alejar de su mente antes de casarnos. Así que lo acepté, pero ya ha llegado a su fin".

"¿Temporal?", escupí con frustración y desconcertado.

"Sí, temporal", se burló. "¿Qué piensas, Eddie?", bufó. "¡Estamos comprometidos! ¿De verdad creías que estaríamos viviendo en costas opuestas para siempre?", se rió entre dientes. "No. Ella tenía seis meses. Seis meses para encontrar un buen trabajo, algo en su campo, algo con un buen sueldo, y luego yo consideraría solicitar un traslado a Washington".

Todo el aire de mis pulmones se fue. Sentí como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Miré a Bella. Ella me miraba con aprensión, su respiración tan fuerte como la mía.

"Mike", dijo débilmente, sus ojos no se alejaron de los míos.

Tragué con dificultad. "¿Seis meses?". Mis ojos la buscaron, rogando que contradijera lo que Mike acababa de decir, o al menos me diera algún tipo de explicación.

"Yo... yo nunca...", ella tartamudeó.

"Han pasado casi cinco meses", dijo Mike, haciendo caso omiso de Bella. "Creo que en este momento podríamos decir con seguridad que el viaje ha fracasado, ¿no? Quiero decir, ¿qué ha encontrado aparte de ser una camarera de un club? Nada", se rió entre dientes, moviendo la cabeza. "Bella va a volver a Nueva York".

La escena cambió de repente.

Estábamos de vuelta en Forks, Mike, Bella y yo, sentados en el césped, el sol brillaba raro hacia nosotros en un cálido día de primavera. Y Mike acababa de sentarse entre Bella y yo, justo cuando habíamos estado a punto de confesarnos nuestros sentimientos el uno al otro. Era tan fácil de ver ahora que eso es lo que hubiera sucedido si la naturaleza hubiera seguido su curso.

'Ella va al baile conmigo', se jactó, con una sonrisa exactamente igual al que llevaba ahora. Él sabía entonces lo mucho que yo la quería, lo mucho que ella significaba para mí.

Al igual que lo sabía ahora. Como si lo hubiera sabido todo el tiempo. En aquel entonces, me hubiera levantado, hubiera salido corriendo y nunca hubiera mirado hacia atrás.

Esta vez no...

"No, no creo que ella lo haga", dije sin alterarme. "Aquí es a donde Bella pertenece". Conmigo.

Los ojos de Mike se abrieron como platos, como si no hubiera estado esperando que lo contradijera.

Me puse de pie tan rápido que Emmett y Jasper no tuvieron la oportunidad de sujetarme.

"¡Edward!"

"¿Quieres saber lo que Bella ha encontrado que no sea ser una camarera de un club?". Gruñí. "¡Ella ha encontrado verdaderos amigos, ha encontrado gente que se preocupa por ella" - señalé con el dedo bruscamente en dirección a ella - "por la verdadera ella, a personas que la admiran y la apoyan emocionalmente!".

Mike resopló y rodó los ojos, hasta llegar a sus propios pies. Bella le siguió rápidamente, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y aterrorizados. Ella se puso una mano en la frente y sujetó la espalda de Jake con la otra mano.

"Mike, por favor, ¡Vámonos!".

"¿Hasta dónde la va a llevar eso?", él se burló. "Sí, es un pasatiempo bonito que ella tiene, pero lo que Bella necesita es-"

"Lo que Bella necesita" - gruñí - "es estar cerca de su padre. Él la necesita, y-"

Mike se rió en voz alta, burlonamente, cruzando sus brazos frente a él. "Chico, Bella realmente te tiene en la oscuridad por aquí, ¿no?"

"¡Maldita sea, Mike!", Bella gritó, "¡Para!".

"Es por su padre por lo que ella regresará a Nueva York", se rió Mike.

Entrecerré los ojos, y todo lo que supe es que iba a matarme pero no podía dejar de preguntar.

"¿Por qué iba a regresar a Nueva York por su padre? Él la necesita aquí, cerca de él".

"Mike", le susurró Bella, suplicándole ahora. Él no le hizo caso.

"Bueno, porque ella puede hacer mucho más por él allí de lo que puede hacerlo aquí. La empresa no va a estar esperándola para siempre".

Sonrió al ver mi expresión en blanco. "¿No sabes nada de eso tampoco?". Él suspiró exageradamente. "A partir del próximo mes, Bella se ganará un salario de seis cifras como asistente del Vicepresidente de uno de los principales bancos de inversión de Nueva York".

Mis pulmones dejaron de funcionar. Era como si todo el aire de repente hubiera sido succionado fuera de la habitación. Por la mirada irónica en el rostro de Mike, él sabía exactamente qué tipo de puñal acababa de pasar a través de mí.

"Bella, ¿es cierto?", Rosalie preguntó en un tono desconcertado.

Bella la miró suplicante. "Te juro que iba a decíroslo". Sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí, llenos de angustia. Simplemente me miró fijamente, incapaz de hablar.

"Cuando el padre de Bella enfermó" - continuó Mike con arrogancia - "le sugerí a ella que podría ser una buena idea que diera algunas clases de negocios antes de que se graduara. Como he dicho, su arte es bonito, pero no es muy realista para el futuro, ¿verdad?". Continuó sin esperar una respuesta. "Como te dije la otra noche que quedamos, Ed, Bella es muy independiente, lo sé, y no soy estúpido. Sé que le molesta que pague los gastos médicos de su padre. Ella me quiere pagar y asumir el control de los gastos por su cuenta. Eso está bien. Pero va a necesitar más que ser una camarera de un club o incluso vender un par de cuadros para eso. Hace unos meses me enteré de que mi empresa necesitaba un nuevo asistente para el Vicepresidente para el comienzo del próximo año. Moví algunos hilos y le conseguí el trabajo. Ella lo aceptó y acordó empezar a principios del año. Un día, hace unos meses, ella se despertó y decidió que quería estar cerca de su padre y tratar de hacer una carrera con su arte, después de todo. Pero ella sabe desde el principio que le quedaban seis meses para demostrar que podía tener tanto éxito aquí como el que tendría en Nueva York. O si no regresaría".

Me quedé en silencio, mi mente estaba confundida.

¿Seis meses? ¿Ya había aceptado un empleo de seis cifras? Miré a mí alrededor. Todos, excepto Alice, llevaban expresiones similares de sorpresa.

"¿Te vas? ¿Durante todo este tiempo... sabías que te ibas a ir?". Le pregunté, olvidándome de todos los demás en la habitación.

"Edward... yo... yo en realidad nunca acordé...", balbuceó ella con voz trémula.

"Sí lo hiciste, cariño", Mike la contradijo con una sonrisa. "Firmaste una carta de intención con la empresa, y este fin de semana se supone que vamos a firmar el contrato para nuestro nuevo apartamento en el centro".

Di un paso atrás, cada golpe me pegaba más fuerte que el anterior. La sangre se golpeaba fuertemente entre mis orejas. Mi cabeza se sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

Bella se puso las manos en puños en su cabello. Mike me miró triunfalmente.

'Eso es Granoso Cullen, cabrón estúpido. Fuiste un idiota al pensar alguna vez que podrías tenerla. Yo la tuve entonces, y la tengo ahora'.

Miré a Bella una vez más. Su hermoso rostro estaba pálido y asustado, y sus ojos estaban llenos de disculpas.

"Edward... yo..."

Yo quería todo de Bella.

Todo, excepto disculpas.

Y de pronto me llené de una rabia ciega que convirtió todo en una sombra profunda de rojo sangre. La sangre hervía en mis venas. Mis fosas nasales estaban abiertas y mi pecho estaba agitado en exceso. Vagamente oí la voz de Bella, como en una pesadilla lejana.

"Mike, tú y yo hablamos de estas cosas, pero yo nunca... yo…yo nunca…" - tartamudeó Bella - "yo en realidad nunca lo acordé".

Él la interrumpió con un bufido. "Bella, cariño. Llevas mi anillo de compromiso. Tú estás de acuerdo con eso y con mucho más".

Di dos pasos en la dirección de Mike y logré cogerle por la camisa antes de que Emmett y Jasper me sujetaran y me alejaran.

"¡Edward, por favor!", Bella lanzó un grito. Jake comenzó a ladrar ferozmente otra vez, y Bella tuvo que frenarlo con las dos manos. Mike sonrió ampliamente.

"Tú, Granoso Cullen de mierda", se burló Mike. "¿De verdad crees que te la daría tan fácilmente?"

"¡Mike, basta!". Bella gritó, tratando de mantener sujeta la espalada de Jake.

Me esforcé en contra de Jasper y Emmett, pero me detuvieron con un fuerte agarre.

"¡Vete a la mierda!", gruñí.

"¡No, Edward!", Emmett gruñó de nuevo. "¡Él no vale una mierda!".

Mike se rió entre dientes. "Mírate", se burló. "¿Piensas que sólo porque te deshiciste de los granos y tienes tu propia discoteca de mierda eres un pez gordo y grande?". Frunció el ceño. "¡Todavía eres un maldito perdedor! ¡Siempre serás el mierdoso Granoso Cullen!".

"¡Maldita sea, Mike! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?", Bella gritó. Rose y Alice estaban de pie a cada lado de ella.

Luché por soltarme, pero Emmett me sujetaba los brazos detrás de mí, y Jasper se puso delante de mí, sus manos estaban en mis hombros. "¡Vete a la mierda!", grité de nuevo, mientras que Jake ladraba y gruñía lleno de furia.

Mike se ajustó la camisa y me miró mientras se dirigía a Bella. "Está bien, nena. Te perdono caer ante este culo de mierda. Después de todo, es un juego en el que él parece estar bien".

"¡Que te jodan!". Le grité a él, luchando contra Emmett y Jasper, pero el control de Emmett no me dejaba.

"¡Tienes las pelotas de mierda para hablar de juegos!". Grité. "¡Ni siquiera la conoces! ¿Un trabajo en una empresa de mierda? ¡Ella se desvanecerá en un trabajo como ese! ¡Eso nunca ha sido a lo que ella estaba destinada! Su arte es su vida, pero tú no sabías eso, ¿no? ¡Estás tan jodidamente ocupado tratando de convertirla en otra persona, que nunca tendrás a la verdadera Bella!".

"Oh, he tenido a la verdadera Bella", se rió entre dientes Mike. "Y conozco a mi novia lo suficientemente bien como para confiar en el hecho de que tú no la has tenido todavía".

¿Eso es lo que te mata, no? Que durante años se te cayó la baba por ella como un imbécil y nunca conseguiste meterte en sus pantalones. ¡Tú ni siquiera podrías entrar en ellos ahora, con tu nuevo aspecto de mierda!", se echó a reír. "Mientras tanto yo he estado saboreando hasta la última gota de su-"

Bella se tambaleó hacia atrás como si la hubieran abofeteado. Pero yo lo vi en mi periferia porque de repente mis brazos estuvieron sueltos. Nunca sabré si mi indignación fue tan grande que me las arreglé para soltarme de los apretones de Emmett y de Jasper, o si las palabras de Mike fueron demasiado como para que ellos pudieran ignorarlas.

Mi puño llegó hasta su cara y tuve unos dos segundos para disfrutar de la satisfacción por haberle torcido y roto la nariz antes de que los gritos de Bella y los aullidos de Jake llenaran el aire.

Mike cayó sobre el sofá, pero antes de que pudiera poner mi puño en su cara otra vez, Emmett me lo impidió.

"¡Tú no sabes una mierda!". Le gruñí a Mike, luchando contra Emmett y Jake. Él se tapó la nariz con ambas manos, rojas por la sangre que se filtraba hacia fuera entre los dedos y llegaba al sofá de color crema. "¡Tú no conoces a Bella, no me conoces a mí, y no tienes ni idea de cómo tratarla como ella necesita ser tratada! ¡Cómo merece ser tratada! ¿Crees que tiene que estar contigo porque te lo debe, o que puedes comprar sus préstamos con tu mierda de puestos de trabajo y contratos de arrendamiento? ¡No sabes una mierda!". Volví a escupir. "¡Si llamarme Granoso Cullen te hace sentir más como un hombre, hazlo, pero nunca te atrevas a degradarla, o juro por Dios que voy a matarte la próxima vez!".

Todo el tiempo se quedó sentado en el sofá, la sangre se filtraba entre sus dedos y en sus ropas.

"¡Maldita sea, Rosalie, déjame!", Bella gritó. Giré mi cabeza hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y furiosos. En algún momento, Alice había tomado el trabajo de sujetar a Jake y Rosalie tenía sus brazos alrededor de Bella, tratando de mantenerla en su lugar.

"¡No, Bella!", Rosalie se rompió. "¡Tú te quedas aquí!".

Bella luchó contra Rose, pero no podía soltarse. Sus ojos se movían de mí a Mike, nublados por la furia y la frustración.

"Edward, creo que debemos irnos", ordenó Emmett.

Y tan abruptamente como la furia se apoderó de mí, se evaporó, y de repente me di cuenta de que Bella estaba llorando. Sus ojos estaban grandes, furiosos y llenos de lágrimas. Empecé a pasar por encima de Mike y hacer mi camino hacia ella, pero Emmett me detuvo una vez más.

"¿Qué-", comencé, dándome la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

"Edward, ahora no. Vamos".

"Pero-"

Me volví hacia Bella otra vez. Ella repentinamente se desplomó contra el hombro de Rosalie y dejó escapar un gemido. Rosalie le susurró algo al oído y le dio la vuelta, en dirección a su habitación. "¡No!", Bella protestó, luchando ahora débilmente contra Rosalie, pero Rosalie la sujetaba con firmeza.

"Bella", dije en voz alta, pero fue Rosalie quien se dio la vuelta y sacudió la cabeza hacia mí.

Miré a Alice sin poder hacer nada. Ella me miró con tristeza, tratando de calmar a un Jake desconcertado.

"Simplemente..." - suspiró con frustración - "déjalo por ahora, Edward".

"Vosotros dos marchaos", coincidió Jasper. Me miró con firmeza. "Yo me quedaré aquí y me aseguraré de que este tío se largue también de aquí". Movió la cabeza hacia donde Mike todavía estaba tirado en el sofá, perdido con su nariz.

"Pero tengo que ver a Bella-", susurré desafiante.

"¡Mierda! ¡Edward, basta!". Emmett gritó. "¡Tú y ese gilipollas habéis hecho suficiente por ahora!".

Le miré con enfado, y luego apreté la mandíbula y pasé por encima del caos sangriento en el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos vemos el viernessss, ya os contare que me ha parecido Amanecer, aunque seguro que me encanta ya que es mi libro favorito :D<strong>

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**anita cullen, beakis, Spookypau, Tutzy Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, LeidaJim, EdithCullen71283, TereCullen, foronda, Ginegine, Heart on Winter, lexa0619, Elisita, deandramari, joli Cullen, Sisi bunny, Meli8114, Marianixcr, anamart05, akako Cullen, MaxiPau, ogda1975, andreita correa, Pamelita, Sweet Angel186, Solchizz, PalitoCullen, Naemii, Mon de Cullen, Kaami Annie Cullen, lizco2, JadeCullenMasen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, roberta Cullen, lakentsb, vivi SR, isabela 91, Black, claudi17, Inkdestiny, Bite Me Sr Cullen, danisanchez, Claudhia Lady Cullen, eddielove, CocoBlush, kris, Rose Nightmare, arcoiris cullen, Seiya-Moon, Cullen Vigo, and cullen, Shibubi, Giovanna Tey, Sarah-Crish Cullen, soffiswan, Pamrodriguez, Angie Cullen Hale, Sayuri1980, pekascullen, Alblurs, janalez, MillaPattzn, Pam Malfoy Black, Haunted Cullen, RoxCM, nikki zav, ma pau cullen, Lowrense, gbyaln, fer93vulturi, Nurysh, lupita calvo, Iare, Sonitha Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, kote, nina, anni eska, elena robsten, Isita Maria, SkyC, escarlataojala, Lulli St John, lady blue vampire, Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten, Alexa, Milhoja, Vyda, Gabriela Cullen, dioda, lybet, Cla aw HPTFMA, Roxcio, FerHdePattinson, steff, rakelluvre, PaOPattzZ, musegirl17, franiii p, Renesme carli, Harael, lizzycullenswan, anybella, mariluiq, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Ely Cullen M, CrissYmell, Marchu. Si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado que con tanto nombre me mareo, jejeje.**


	20. Negocio arriesgado

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canciones recomendadas por la autora****:**

-Cry me a river de Justin Timberlake  
>-What hurts the most de Cascada<br>-Here with me de Dido  
>-Fort the first time de The Script<p>

**Ainsss, ya estoy por aquí aún alucinando con Amanecer, era mi libro favorito y ahora al ver la peli aún más, nos os la perdais porque es la mejor de todas, me encanta y ha sido una pasada, ya no digo más para las que aún no la habeis visto ;)**

**Este capítulo seguro que os gusta :)**

**Capítulo 19 –****Negocio arriesgado**

Las ruedas del Audi gritaban con fuerza contra el hormigón húmedo. El olor a goma quemada irrumpía en el interior del coche, invadiendo mi nariz y quemándola hasta penetrar en mi cerebro. El olor pútrido hacía que mis ojos lloraran, pero lo ignoré y puse el coche en el estacionamiento frente a Eclipse, aparcándolo rápido y saltando fuera en un rápido movimiento. Vagamente me fijé en Demetri y en un par de otros chicos fuera en la cuerda roja, preparando las cosas para otra noche de diversión para los ansiosos de la vida nocturna de Seattle. No hice caso de ninguno de ellos. Emmett se detuvo en su jeep, aparcó justo detrás de mi Audi y saltó rápidamente.

"¡Edward!".

Tampoco le hice caso.

Tan pronto como me dirigí al club, los sintetizadores que golpeaba el DJ sacudieron mi cerebro ya sacudido. Levanté la cabeza, invitando a que la cacofonía insistente pasara a través de cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo, tratando desesperadamente de bloquear las palabras que daban vueltas en mi cabeza.

_'Esta pequeña aventura era sólo una situación temporal...'_

_'Seis meses para encontrar un buen trabajo, algo en su campo...'_

Me estremecí por esas palabras, sacudiendo la cabeza con vehemencia una y otra vez mientras entraba en mi oficina y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

Durante todo este tiempo. Desde el primer día. Ella había estado mintiéndome.

_'Juro que iba a decíroslo...'_

Fui a mi escritorio, saqué una botella de licor al azar y me la llevé a la boca. Me quemó la garganta en el camino hacia abajo. Le di la bienvenida a la chamusquina en mi pecho, instándole a lavar todo lo demás allí.

_'... este fin de semana se supone que vamos a firmar el contrato para nuestro nuevo apartamento...'_

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y tomé otro trago.

Ella me había mentido.

Cuando abrí los ojos otra vez, Emmett entró, fuerte y solemne. Miró la botella que yo sujetaba y se mordió el labio superior con enfado.

"¿Así es como planeas manejar las cosas?"

Solté un bufido y miré la botella en mi mano, tomando otro largo trago. "Para empezar".

Emmett me miró y movió la cabeza. "¿Te das cuenta de que has entrado en su juego, no?"

No le respondí.

"Esto es exactamente lo que ese gilipollas quería. Que te perdieras y no usaras tu cabeza de mierda…" - dijo entre dientes, tocándose el lado de su cabeza con fuerza con un dedo- "allí. Es por eso que yo estaba tratando de decirte que te callaras".

Golpeé la botella sobre mi escritorio. "¡Ella me ha mentido, Em! Todo este tiempo..." - me pasé una mano por la cabeza y tomé otro trago - "ella me dijo que todavía no había pensado en algo tan lejano". Yo resoplé con enfado. "¡Mierda, tienen planificados los próximos cincuenta años!".

Emmett se acercó más, moviendo la cabeza. "No, él tiene planificados los próximos cincuenta años. ¡No he oído que Bella aceptara nada de eso!".

"¡Pero tampoco has oído su desacuerdo!".

Emmett cerró los ojos lentamente y lo abrió otra vez. "Ya sabes, tú afirmas conocer a Bella tan bien-"

"Sí", solté un bufido. "Creo que ahora es bastante obvio que no lo hago".

Emmett no me hizo caso y siguió hablando. "No estoy seguro de qué demonios esperabas que ella hiciera frente a todos, especialmente contigo y con ese cabrón yendo y viniendo como un maldito partido de tenis".

"Ella podía haber hablado".

"¡Ese estúpido la ignoraba, y tú, en lugar de ignorarle a él, dejas que te pique y terminas con el puño volando hasta su cara y dejando que su culo ensangrentado caiga contra el sofá! ¿Qué demonios esperabas que ella hiciera en ese punto, Edward? ¿Pasar por encima de él y declarar que eras su héroe? ¡Incluso yo sé que esa no es Bella!".

Cuadré la mandíbula con fuerza y me metí la botella en la boca de nuevo.

"¡Ed, tío, esta no es una de esas películas de los años ochenta donde todos ven que el bueno gana al malo y todos viven felices para siempre! Sí, es obvio que ese tipo es un imbécil, y juro que yo quería meter el pie en su culo mientras él estaba diciendo toda esa mierda de Bella y de ti"- sus ojos se estrecharon con enfado - "pero por eso yo quería salir de allí, ¡porque te conozco a ti y a tu genio, y sabía que Bella estaba tratando de resolver algunos problemas con él antes de que llegáramos allí!".

Él respiró hondo y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era un poco más tranquila.

"Yo entiendo tu necesidad de defender a Bella, créeme que lo hago. Si se tratara de Rosie-"

"¡Rosalie no está pensando en casarse con un gilipollas y moverse a otra ciudad, dejando a su tonto del culo por aquí preguntándose qué demonios ha pasado!".

Emmett se pasó una mano por el pelo por la frustración. "¿No ves que esto es exactamente lo que ese estúpido quería? ¡Que te cabrearas con Bella!".

Me llevé una mano a la frente y sujeté mi pelo fuertemente, cerrando los ojos, porque sí, estaba cabreado con Bella.

Ella me había mentido. No directamente, sino omitiendo las cosas.

"Emmett, hazme un favor y… déjame sólo por un tiempo. No puedo pensar en esta mierda... no ahora. Tengo que trabajar para llegar a"-.

Emmett me fulminó con la mirada. Conecté mi portátil, escribiendo e ignorándolo.

Después de un par de minutos, respiró profundamente.

"¿Así que es eso? ¿Te vas a sentar aquí con tu botella de Jack y mirar a una pantalla de ordenador de mierda para el resto de la noche?"

Me encogí de hombros.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza. "Sabes, realmente a veces eres un idiota".

No le respondí. Se dio la vuelta y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Me quedé mirando la pantalla durante unos minutos, obligando a mi mente a que alejara mis pensamientos.

Bella me había mentido.

Ella me había mentido.

Negué con la cabeza de forma rápida y busqué en el ordenador portátil los archivos que necesitaba para actualizar los informes de los licores. Cuando fui a abrir las hojas de cálculo, el programa me pidió una contraseña.

¿Contraseña?

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cuándo coño había añadido una contraseña? Con movimientos lentos y sospechosos, probé varias posibilidades. El nombre del club. Nada. Mi nombre. Nop. El nombre de Victoria. Nop. Su cumpleaños. Nada.

"¡Mierda!". Gruñí y rápidamente llamé al teléfono móvil de Emmett.

"¿Qué quieres?", Emmett escupió. "Estoy ocupado ahora".

No hice caso de su tono. "Por favor, dime que has añadido una contraseña a los informes de los licores".

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Desde cuándo puedo tocar esos informes?"

Cerré los ojos lentamente, apretándome el puente de la nariz y contando hacia atrás desde diez.

"No puedo entrar en ninguna de las hojas de cálculo. Creo que Vicki pudo haber añadido una contraseña".

"¿No la sabes?"

"Si la supiera no te estaría llamando", le susurré entre dientes.

"No seas tan estúpido conmigo, Ed. ¡Vicki era tu asistente, no la mía!"

Inhalé profundamente otra vez.

"Vaya mierda de noche", se quejó Emmett. "Ahora subo".

Mientras esperaba, traté de de poner algunas combinaciones para la contraseña, todo ello sin éxito. Increíblemente molesto, cogí el teléfono y llamé a Victoria. Sonó un par de veces antes de que apareciera el buzón de voz.

"Victoria", le susurré al teléfono. "Será mejor que me devuelvas la llamada y me des la contraseña para estas hojas de cálculo o mañana por la mañana llamaré a mi abogado".

Colgué el teléfono y puse los codos sobre la mesa, colgando la cabeza entre las manos.

Ella me había mentido.

Sonaron tres golpes rápidos y luego Emmett entró. Miré su rostro solemne, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos ansiosos, y fuera de mi periferia, vi a alguien caminando detrás de él, y cuando mis ojos siguieron la figura, se encontraron con los grandes ojos marrones de Bella, amplios y cuidadosos. E incluso tan furioso y engañado como me sentía en ese momento, su visión me hizo tomar aliento.

Me miró con cuidado, mordiéndose los labios y apretando su bolso delante de ella como un escudo provisional. Era algo cómico que me dio ganas de reír, porque, seamos honestos, yo era el que había terminado con un puñal en el corazón. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e instintivamente tuve una imperiosa necesidad de saltar por encima de mi escritorio y ponerla entre mis brazos. Pero el aguijón de la traición estaba espeso en el aire, y la simple visión de eso me hacía que fuera difícil respirar, y mucho menos estar cómodo. Me di la vuelta y miré hacia atrás a mi ordenador, mi corazón se aceleró.

"Edward, Bella está aquí", anunció Emmett, como si ese hecho no hubiera sido claramente evidente.

No le respondí.

Bella se detuvo en la puerta. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí, esperando, no sabía para que, aunque yo sinceramente esperaba que no fuera para que me disculpara por haberle reventado la nariz a su prometido, porque ella tendría que esperar un maldito tiempo. Con los ojos fijos sin vacilaciones en el portátil, fingí que escribía alguna mierda, pero la verdad era que podría haber escrito en swahili y no haberme dado cuenta.

Oí suspirar fuertemente a Emmett antes de caminar alrededor de la mesa y quedarse de pie detrás de mí.

"¿Aún no puedes resolver eso?"

"Es un poco difícil resolver algo en lo que no has participado", dije para mis adentros.

"Edward, yo quería… hablar... pero... si estás ocupado, puedo volver..."

El sonido de su voz resonó en mi cabeza, la aprehensión de sus palabras causó una fisura en mi pecho, y otra vez tuve que luchar contra el impulso abrumador de darle comodidad, de decirle la verdad, que nunca estaría demasiado ocupado para ella.

Pero, maldita sea, me había mentido.

Fue Emmett quien habló mientras yo me mantenía ocupado con los inútiles esfuerzos para encontrar la contraseña correcta.

"Tenemos un problema con nuestras hojas de cálculo, Bella. Parece que Victoria podría haber añadido una contraseña para el programa y ahora estamos bloqueados".

Golpeé el teclado de nuevo, mi frustración por la jodida noche estaba en un punto de ebullición. Yo gemí y me pellizqué el puente de la nariz.

"¿Qué programa es?", preguntó Bella. Por el rabillo de mi ojo vi como daba un par de pasos vacilantes hacia dentro de la oficina.

Una vez más no pude hacer que mi boca se moviera. Emmett dejó escapar una respiración lenta y le dio a Bella el nombre del programa.

Guardó silencio durante un par de minutos. "Bueno, ¿todavía… tienes la fuente de los datos?", Bella preguntó de repente.

Una vez más, silencio. Fijé la mirada en la pantalla una vez más, obligándome a hablar.

"Sí". Mi respuesta salió áspera y corta.

Fuera de mi periferia la vi asentir lentamente. "Ya sabes, hay una actualización relativamente nueva para ese programa que te permite crear hojas de cálculo mucho más rápido que antes. Yo podría..." - la oí tragar fuerte - "instalarla bastante rápido... si queréis... quiero decir, yo se la puse a Rose y a Jasper..."

¿Bella, en serio? ¿Hojas de cálculo? ¿Acababa de enterarme de que me había estado mintiendo durante semanas y acababa de dejar a su novio con la nariz ensangrentada y ella estaba aquí hablando de hojas de cálculo?

"¿Puedes hacerlo realmente, Bella?", preguntó Emmett.

Finalmente me obligué a girar mi cuello, centímetro a centímetro. Miré hacia arriba y llevé mis ojos de nuevo a ella. Ella me miraba con inquietud, mordiéndose el labio con tanta intensidad que tenía miedo de que le saliera sangre. Y entonces yo quería patearme por preocuparme tanto por ella, por ser incapaz de romper el dominio que había tenido sobre mí desde el primer día que entró en el aula en la escuela secundaria.

Ella asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a Emmett, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en mí.

Nos miramos el uno al otro.

Bien, Isabella, si quieres jugar a juegos de hojas de cálculo, muy bien. Yo voy a jugar también.

Aparté la mirada de ella y abrí los archivos de la fuente de datos. Sin mirarles a ninguno de ellos, me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta, sintiendo al mismo tiempo sus ojos en mí.

"Los datos están en el portátil. Voy abajo a hacerme cargo de algunas cosas. Si necesitas alguna cosa, pregúntale a Emmett". Sin decir una palabra, salí.

Me pasé la siguiente hora más o menos haciéndome cargo de varios asuntos en el club. Cuando se me acabaron las cosas con las que mantenerme ocupado, salí. A pesar de que todavía era relativamente temprano en la noche, una multitud estaba ya detrás de la cuerda roja. Con nada más que hacer y ansioso por evitar ir a mi propia oficina, me uní a Emmett y a Demetri en la clasificación.

Emmett me dirigió una mirada de reojo mientras él escogía a la gente que entraría en Eclipse esta noche. Él negó con la cabeza.

"Sólo tienes que ir a hablar con ella. ¿De verdad crees que ha venido aquí para ayudarte con algunas malditas hojas de cálculo?"

No tenía ni idea de lo que había venido a buscar, ese era el problema.

Sacudí la cabeza con vehemencia. "Yo... no puedo hablar con ella. No ahora".

"No seas estúpido". Yo podía sentir como me miraba. "Mira, no sé exactamente lo que sucedió cuando estuvisteis en la escuela secundaria, pero por lo que he averiguado ella estuvo tan mal por ti entonces, como tu pareces estarlo ahora por ella", su tono se endureció. "Es obvio que ese idiota te lo jodió todo en ese entonces. No dejes que lo haga otra vez".

"Si él es lo que ella quiere, entonces esa es su elección".

"¡Maldita sea, Edward!", siseó, deteniendo a su vez lo que estaba haciendo, y poniéndose a mi nivel con una mirada dura. "Ella está aquí, ¿no? ¡Tú le rompiste a él su maldita nariz y ella está aquí! ¿Sabes que ella-", paró rápidamente, con los ojos brillantes detrás de mí. Un calor familiar corrió por mi columna vertebral, haciéndome saber exactamente quién estaba allí.

"Ya he terminado", dijo Bella con cuidado. Mi columna se estremeció, pero no me di la vuelta.

Emmett sonrió. "¿En serio? ¡Mierda, Bella, eres un salvavidas!".

Ella no respondió de inmediato. "¿Quieres venir a echarle un vistazo?"

"Sí", respondió Emmett. Él me dio una palmada en el hombro. "Vamos Edward, vamos a ver lo que Bella ha hecho".

Al llegar arriba, Bella nos enseñó el programa de las hojas de cálculo que había instalado. Emmett sonrió ampliamente mientras yo estaba detrás de ellos, rígido como una estatua.

Ella me había mentido.

"¡Mierda, Bella, esto es genial!". Emmett tarareó. "¿No, Edward?", preguntó con una mirada de reojo.

Bella se mordió el labio otra vez. De pie al lado de ella, pude ver su cara ponerse roja.

Ella me había mentido.

"Sí, gracias", estuve de acuerdo con sequedad. "Es algo bueno que Mike te dijera que estudiaras algo relacionado con los negocios. Estoy seguro de que va a servirte mucho una vez que estés ayudando a ese pez gordo vicepresidente en Nueva York".

Bella volvió sus ojos hacia mí lentamente, donde la esperé con una sonrisa irónica y torcida pegada a mi cara. Una sonrisa que fue eliminada rápidamente cuando vi el dolor en sus grandes ojos marrones.

Joder, le había hecho daño. Le había prometido ser su amigo no importara qué pasara y le había hecho daño a propósito. Me odiaba a mí mismo, pero el dolor de sus mentiras de mierda todavía perduraba en mi pecho, y me hacía imposible tomar la palabra de nuevo.

No estuve seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero en algún momento nuestras miradas dolidas se volvieron más duras.

Y fue entonces cuando Emmett se aclaró la garganta.

"Yo... voy a ir a mi oficina para... sí, está bien". Yo era vagamente consciente de que se había ido, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta detrás él.

Sostuvimos la mirada, firmes, los dos respirábamos pesadamente. Cinco minutos. Diez. Quince. Maldita sea, ¿qué estaba esperando ella? ¿Qué es lo que quería de mí?

¿Una explicación? Su novio era un gilipollas.

¿Mi bendición? De ninguna manera.

¿Una disculpa? Cuando hubiera un día frío en el infierno.

Mi ira se intensificó por ese pensamiento y resoplé con fuerza. Los ojos de Bella se oscurecieron y se redujeron a dos rendijas. Sus labios formaban una línea apretada, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Yo no le dije nada. Y luego, abruptamente, sacudió la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, recogiendo su bolso de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Mi frustración con ella y toda la situación llegó al punto de ebullición.

"¿Corriendo de nuevo, no?"

Bella se quedó inmóvil, con la mano aún en el picaporte. Cuando se dio la vuelta, sus ojos quemaban.

Ella soltó un bufido. "¿Vas a hablar conmigo acerca de correr?". Luego se volvió otra vez y abrió la puerta. "Tú, obviamente, no estás en un estado de ánimo para hablar y yo no voy a-"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí por sólo seis meses?". Grité, incapaz de contenerlo por más tiempo. La música a todo volumen de abajo retumbó en las paredes apagando mi voz en el mundo exterior. "¿Por qué no me hablaste sobre el trabajo, o sobre el cómodo apartamento en el centro?"

Se detuvo y cerró la puerta, bloqueando el ruido de abajo. Ella no se volvió a mirarme a la cara cuando habló, y su voz era tan baja que tuve que esforzarme para oírla.

"Yo no te dije nada porque yo… en realidad nunca estuve de acuerdo-"

"¡Tonterías, Bella!"

Ella abrió la boca y se dio la vuelta, mirándome bruscamente.

"¡Basta de mentiras!", le grité.

"¡No es una mentira!", gritó de nuevo.

"No te quedes ahí y me digas que en realidad no estabas de acuerdo con nada de eso, porque aunque odio a tu novio de mierda" - susurré, las palabras me quemaban la garganta - "tenía razón en una cosa. Tú llevas su anillo". Tiré mi cabeza a ciegas hacia su mano.

"Tú estuviste de acuerdo en algo".

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron. Dio un paso hacia mí. "Ese día en tu habitación, cuando fui a verte, ¿por qué no me dijiste que esa canción era para mí? ¡Te lo pregunté!", me acusó. "¡Yo te pregunté si la habías escrito para alguien en particular y me dijiste que no! Tú dijiste-"

Fruncí mis cejas, confundido por el cambio total del tema. "¡Eso fue hace seis años, Bella! ¿Qué diferencia hace eso? ¿Quién puede decir que todo hubiera sido diferente si yo hubiera dicho que había escrito esa canción para ti?"

"¡Hubiera hecho todo diferente!", gritó ella. "¿Sabes lo mucho que eso me hirió? Por semanas había estado construyendo mi valentía para ir a verte. Esperaba..." - ella resopló y sacudió la cabeza, bajando la voz hasta un susurro - "esperaba que me pidieras ir al baile de graduación contigo..."

El dolor en su voz me llegó rápidamente, pero mi propio dolor peleó contra el suyo.

Su rostro estaba desencajado por la ira. "¡Estás ahí con el juicio en tus ojos preguntándome por qué no he tenido las narices para decírtelo, cuando tú no tuviste las pelotas para decírmelo en ese entonces! Actuaste como un cobarde-"

Yo me tambaleé hacia atrás. "¿Un cobarde?", solté un bufido de incredulidad, golpeando el puño contra mi pecho. "¿Un cobarde? ¿Crees que no he descubierto por qué has tomado esta decisión repentina de irte a otro sitio, Bella?", yo hervía.

"¡Porque mi padre está enfermo!"

"¡Tonterías!".

Ella sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendida de nuevo.

"¡Eso puede ser una parte, pero no todo! ¡Te conozco Bella, yo sé la verdad!". Mi voz temblaba de furia. "¡Si se tratara sólo de tu padre te hubieras quedado en Nueva York! ¡Podrías haber aceptado ese trabajo y hacer una montaña de dinero para pagar las facturas médicas de tu padre, casarte con ese hijo de puta, ser su esposa de Stepford y matar tu interior, sin pensarlo ni un momento!". Me acerqué más a ella, bajando la cabeza al nivel de sus ojos. Bella dio un paso atrás.

"Sin embargo, por una fracción de segundo" - le susurré, poniendo dos dedos juntos entre nuestras caras - "pensaste en ti misma".

Las lágrimas corrían por su cara mientras ella me miraba con furia. Y mientras las lágrimas me rompían el corazón, la presa se había roto y no podía pararme.

"¡Viste tu futuro como la señora del mierdoso Newton, vestida con trajes y vestidos de cóctel todos los malditos días de tu vida, recibiendo a un montón de apretados estúpidos con un vaso de vino en un piso de Manhattan de gran altura, con la música de jazz tocando en el fondo, mientras que Mike te sujeta por el codo y desfilas a su alrededor como un trofeo de mierda! ¡Y entraste en pánico, Bella! ¡Entraste en pánico y moviste tu culo a través del país para tener la oportunidad de luchar porque te estabas jodidamente muriendo por allí!". Le señalé la ventana, como si Manhattan estuviera al otro lado de la calle. "¡Querías ver si toda esa mierda que Mike te estaba contando en realidad era cierta, o si realmente podías hacer que tus sueños se hicieran realidad! ¡Pero sobre todo" - gruñí - "querías forzar la mano de Mike y presionarlo para que rompiera el compromiso, porque no tenías las pelotas para decirle que te habías metido en algo que no querías!".

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. Luego dejó caer su cabeza y comenzó a sollozar. Me acerqué y cuando ella dio un paso atrás su espalda chocó contra la pared. Le cogí la barbilla con mi mano, obligándola a mirarme a los ojos.

"¡Mírame, Bella! ¡Yo te conozco! Tú puedes decirte a ti misma y al resto del mundo que te mudaste sólo por tu padre, para estar más cerca de él, pero yo sé la verdad. ¡Así como hiciste este cambio para él, también lo hiciste para ti, porque necesitabas alejarte! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Me alegro! ¡Estoy tan jodidamente contento de que entraras en pánico y te alejaras de allí! Pero cometiste un pequeño error, Bella, amor". Solté un bufido cínicamente. "Te olvidaste de lo tenaz que es tu novio. ¡Ese mierda te ha estado persiguiendo desde la escuela secundaria, Bella!". Yo le grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, al tiempo que ella se quedó allí, llorando y mirándome, pero la verdad estaba escrita en su rostro. "¡Deberías haber descubierto que no se rendiría tan fácilmente! ¡Para lo lista que eres, Bella" - me toque la sien - "a veces no piensas!".

"¡No tuve otra opción!", gritó con enfado.

"¡Sí la tuviste!". No estuve de acuerdo, pasándome una mano por el pelo. "Te metiste en este lío por tu padre, pero realmente deberías haber hablado con él, decirle al menos a él la verdad, hubieras sabido que esto nunca sería lo que él quería para ti. ¡Podrías haber hablado con mi padre también! O mi madre... tal vez si me lo hubieran dicho-"

Sus ojos se abrieron, y luego de repente soltó un bufido. "¿Decírtelo? ¿Por qué te lo tendrían que haber dicho?"

Tragué saliva espesa, pero mi boca se puso de repente seca, como si un pedazo de papel de lija estuviera en mi garganta. Y tan hablador como acababa de estar hacía unos segundos, ya no tenía palabras. Mi pelea con mi madre hacía unas semanas volvió a mí.  
><em><br>'Ella te llamó antes de que te fueras a la universidad... y no cogiste su llamada... cuando llegabas a casa la mencionaba un par de veces... y tú siempre cambiabas de tema y dejabas claro que no querías hablar de ella... así que después de un tiempo me callé...'_

Tragué saliva espesa, pero no había saliva en mi garganta. Bella buscó mis ojos con cuidado, y luego algo en su expresión cambió, se endureció. Ella sacudió la cabeza con enfado y me alejó mi mano de su barbilla.

"¡Tú me alejaste, Edward!", dijo entre dientes. "No querías tener nada que ver conmigo, ¿recuerdas? ¡Tengo una bonita vista de la parte de atrás de tu cabeza la última vez que te vi antes de venir a Seattle!".

"Yo... yo no creía que te preocupara de un modo u otro".

"¡Me oíste llamarte y corriste! ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo mantuve la esperanza después de que abandonaras Forks, esperando un simple correo electrónico... una llamada telefónica? ¡Algo! ¡Cualquier cosa!", gritó, lanzando sus manos en el aire. "Algo tan simple como 'hola, ¿qué pasa?, ¿cómo estás?'. Estúpida de mí", resopló ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Estuve colgada de un hombre que creía tan poco en mí que nunca llegó a decirme adiós!".

"Bella, yo no sabía-"

Una extraña sonrisa tocó sus labios, elevando el vello en mis brazos. "¿Quieres saber algo, Edward? No me importa una mierda lo que Mike ha dicho que hiciste en la universidad. ¡Lo que me mata es que mientras tú estabas ocupado tirándote a todas las chicas de hermandad en la universidad" -apretó una mano contra su pecho - "yo no podía dejar de soñar contigo, o de preguntarme qué había hecho mal para que te alejaras de mí y nunca miraras hacia atrás! ¡Por qué ni siquiera querías ser mi amigo, Edward! ¿Ahora estás aquí, juzgándome, y preguntándome por qué no te hablé sobre el plazo de seis meses, o el trabajo, o el apartamento? ¡Porque no estabas presente! Yo tenía que terminar la escuela, mi padre estaba enfermo, Mike me dijo que me quería y me ayudó, y entonces él me pidió que me casara con él, y olvidé cómo se sentía el querer a alguien realmente..."- cerró los ojos y su voz se estremeció - "... y luego me dijo que fuera a una entrevista, 'sólo a una entrevista', dijo. ¡Y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que me estaba pidiendo que firmara aquí y allí y yo aún no me había graduado en la universidad! ¿Cuántos jóvenes todavía en la universidad pueden decir que tienen un salario de seis cifras esperándoles?"

Esperó una respuesta, pero yo no la tenía.

"¡Y Dios me ayudó, sí!" - ella continuó, tirando de la parte superior de su pelo - "yo necesitaba el dinero para Charlie, y sabía que Charlie hubiera odiado la idea, por lo que no se lo dije. Y Al y yo discutimos, pero... ", ella negó con la cabeza, dejándola caer pesadamente. Levantó la cabeza de repente y me miró. "¡Pero tú te alejaste de mí y nunca miraste hacia atrás!".

Me acerqué a ella, tan cerca que podía oler las fresas en su pelo y ver las llamas en sus ojos. Yo casi podía sentir su corazón latiendo tan salvajemente como el mío. Algo que me mareaba. Pero el fuego ardía en mis venas. Apoyé mis manos contra la pared a cada lado de ella, enjaulándola.

"¡Yo era Granoso Cullen, Bella!"

Agarró los lados de mi camisa con fiereza, apretando sus manos contra el material. "¡Nunca fuiste Granoso Cullen, Edward! ¡Fuiste Edward Cullen! Hermoso, inteligente, talentoso-"

"Ese día, sentado en la hierba fuera de la escuela" - le recordé con vehemencia - "pensé que le habías elegido por encima de mí. ¿Quieres hablar de ser herido? ¡Eso me mató, Bella!". Golpeé la pared a cada lado de ella, con mi cara tan cerca de la de ella que podía sentir su respiración pesada acariciando mi cara. "¡Saber que ibas al baile con él! Para poner sus brazos alrededor de ti, su boca en la tuya", le susurré entre dientes.

Ella se rió sin humor. "Es una lástima que no pudieras haber sido una pequeña mosca en la pared en ese baile, ¡eso podría haberte quitado muchas preocupaciones!", ella soltó un bufido. "La noche en la que de tu padre me dijo que Charlie se estaba muriendo, ¿sabes que eran tus brazos los que quería mientras lloraba antes de acostarme?". Sus palabras eran como un cuchillo de acero en mi pecho. "Aunque yo no tenía ni idea de cómo se sentirían… y aunque me dejaste muy claro hace años que no significaba nada para ti, siempre era tu cara la que veía detrás de mis párpados, tus ojos eran con los que soñaba". Cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió otra vez, estaban oscuros y quemaban de nuevo. "Yo nunca lo elegí por encima de ti. Tú nunca me diste a elegir".

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste después?". Yo insistí, su cálido cuerpo estaba tan cerca del mío que casi podía sentir cada curva suya contra mí. Luché por mantener la concentración. "Jesús, Bella, has tenido semanas para decírmelo..."

"La noche que me encontré contigo había estado aquí en Seattle desde hacía más de dos meses, Edward", dijo finalmente, con la voz temblorosa pero firme. "No había encontrado nada, y Alice estaba pagando mi parte, mientras que Mike pagaba por mi padre. ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí? Siempre había cuidado de mí misma y ahora estaba fuera de la escuela y no podía ni siquiera ganarme la vida por mí misma, y mucho menos hacerme cargo de Charlie. Y todo el tiempo ese maldito trabajo me esperaba en Nueva York". Se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos. "La semana anterior, Mike me llamó. Me dijo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, y que tenía que regresar a Nueva York, que había encontrado el apartamento perfecto para nosotros...", ella me miró a los ojos. "¡Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, Edward! ¡No importaba lo que hubiera hecho, no podía encontrar mi camino! Y él dijo algo sobre los arrendamientos de apartamentos, y yo...", ella suspiró profundamente y luego soltó un bufido. "Y luego, Al me dio un curso intensivo de camarera y me presenté en Eclipse..."

Fue ella quien se acercó a mí entonces, llevando sus manos a las mías y enroscó sus dedos con los míos.

"Traté de decírtelo, Edward... pero las palabras nunca parecieron salir. Cuando te dije que Mike y yo no habíamos pensado aún en cosas a largo plazo", dijo con fiereza. "Yo no quería mentirte, pero sabía que eso nunca iba a suceder. Todos los planes de Mike giraban en torno a que yo volviera a Nueva York, y verte de nuevo me tomó por sorpresa... y sí" - se atragantó con voz ronca -" yo debería haber tenido las narices para decírtelo, pero... yo... yo nunca había esperado volver a verte, y no podía pensar con claridad, la última vez que te vi te alejaste de mí y yo no quería que huyeras de mí otra vez, miré en tus ojos y eran incluso más profundos y más bellos de lo que recordaba, y sí, yo estaba comprometida, pero Dios, lo único que quería era que me besaras, Edward".

Mis ojos se abrieron, mis manos temblaban en torno a ella, y mi corazón latía violentamente en mi pecho. Bella continuó, las palabras salían de ella sin ningún filtro, como la noche anterior. Excepto que esta vez ella no estaba borracha.

"Yo quería sentir finalmente tus labios sobre los míos, y tus brazos alrededor de mí-"

Mi boca estuvo sobre la de ella tan de repente que no estaba seguro de quien empezó, pero eso carecía de importancia. Lo que importaba era que ella me estaba devolviendo el beso con un hambre que me dejó sin aire, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sujetándome el pelo en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura y la apreté contra mí y, y ella enganchó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, con lo que el punto caliente entre sus piernas entró en contacto directo con mi ingle.

Gemí en su boca y ella gimió contra mis labios.

"¿Así?". Le pregunté, moviendo mis labios contra los suyos.

"Sí, así..."

Nuestras bocas se estrellaron la una contra la otra frenéticamente, y probamos los labios del otro con una desesperación creada desde hacía más de seis años. Jesús, Bella estaba en mis brazos, besándome con pasión, y no estaba borracha o dormida. Buena cosa, porque toda mi auto-control se fue por la ventana al segundo en que mis labios tocaron los suyos. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, pero usaría cada segundo para mostrarle que aquí, en mis brazos, era a donde pertenecía.

Pero no tuve más tiempo para pensar, porque la lengua caliente de Bella salió disparada y cayó profundamente en mi boca sin pedir disculpas. Gemí en su boca, deleitándome con la sensación de su lengua entrelazada con la mía. Sus manos se movieron a ambos lados de mi cara y saboreé la sensación de su mano caliente sobre mi piel...

... y luego me quedé inmóvil, con las manos descansando tentativamente a cada lado de su trasero mientras yo la sostenía contra la pared.

Busqué sus ojos.

"No está", murmuró contra mi boca, sus largas pestañas aleteaban lentamente mientras me estudiaba. "Se lo he devuelto. Se lo iba a devolver, Edward, y cuando Mike se ha presentado en el loft hoy, yo estaba tratando de hablar con él y decirle que..." - me encerró en su mirada - "que no iba a regresar a Nueva York porque..."

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Una ola inimaginable de alivio me recorrió. Podía admitirme la verdad a mí mismo ahora. Ese había sido mi temor, mi dolor. El enfado por sus mentiras había sido secundario, sólo una pared para esconderme.

"¿Porque, qué?". Le susurré, apretando mi agarre sobre su parte de abajo. Ella me mantuvo cautiva con sus ojos de chocolate.

"Sí, puedo ser sólo una maldita camarera", dijo en tono desafiante. "Puedo estar mezclando bebidas toda mi vida y entre medias puedo bromear con mis amigos, ver películas de los años ochenta, beber cerveza y comer pizza, pintar cuando y donde quiera, tú y yo dar largos paseos, y que me sigas enseñando con la guitarra y verte sonreír y ver tus ojos, estar cerca de mi padre… y no puedo imaginar mi vida en ninguna otra parte que aquí, contigo. Y no puedo volver, porque-"

Se quedó sin aliento cuando apreté mi cuerpo aún más fuertemente contra el suyo. Pero esta vez hubo un brillo emocionado en sus ojos.

"¿Quieres saber la razón principal por la que no vas a volver?", gruñí humildemente.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó ella con atención, levantando una ceja.

"Porque. Tú. Eres. Mía, Bella, y esta vez no voy a dejarte ir".

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí otra vez, fusionando y moldeando su cuerpo contra el mío, como si siempre hubieran estado esperando para conectarse el uno al otro. Mis labios se movieron contra los de ella, expertos, como si los conocieran desde siempre y supieran exactamente cómo moverse con ellos. Nuestras lenguas bailaron la una contra la otra, rítmicamente. Ella abrió la boca para tomar aire cuando la mía se alejó para seguir por su mandíbula, dejando besos por todas partes antes de bajar hasta su cuello. Gemí en su contra, sintiendo la dulzura de su piel, mucho más dulce de lo que me había imaginado en mis sueños.

"Dilo", gruñí contra su piel caliente, lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello mientras ella lo levantaba más para darme un mejor acceso. "En voz alta. Di que sabes que eres mía, Bella".

"Soy tuya, Edward", susurró ella, con sus manos perdidas en mi pelo, acariciándolo y tirando de él con atención. "Siempre. Siempre..."

El fervor de su voz hizo que mi alma ardiera.

"Sí. Mía. Siempre", gemí primitivamente en contra de su clavícula.

"Edward", ella apretó sus manos en puños contra mi cabello. "Bésame. Por favor. He querido sentir tus labios sobre mí tanto- "

Ella no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la frase. Reclamé su boca de nuevo, empujando mi lengua profundamente en su boca. Ella sabía como a lavanda, a miel y a un sabor que sólo podría ser descrito como el de la pura Bella. Un sabor que supe al instante que se convertiría en mi adicción.

"Edward...", respiró de nuevo cuando ella tomó aire. Y luego, rápidamente, llevó su boca de nuevo a la mía, una y otra vez. Apreté mi agarre desesperadamente en torno a su culo regordete, y cuando ella comenzó a empujar sus caderas contra las mías, yo dejé escapar un gemido salvaje. Ella gimió y se apretó más profundamente.

"Edward", dijo casi sin aliento.

Yo estaba perdido. Ya me había aguantado toda la noche anterior.

En primer lugar, porque ella había estado borracha, y luego porque había estado durmiendo. Pero, sobre todo porque había pertenecido a otra persona, y yo no la quería de esa manera. Bella era para mí más que alguien que sólo deseaba. Yo la necesitaba de una manera que nunca había necesitado a nadie en mi vida.

Y ahora era todo mía.

Mis caderas se movieron con fluidez en su contra, una llama de fuego viajó de mi cuero cabelludo a mi parte baja, llenándola de sangre y endureciéndola como si fuera un tubo de acero. Y esta vez, no era sólo un sueño.

"Edward...", ella gimió, bajando su boca y apretando sus labios contra los míos. "Lo siento por todo. Lo siento, siento no habértelo dicho antes, y siento que el shock por lo ocurrido me superara en mí apartamento, pero no podía dejarte, Edward. Te necesito", suspiró ella entre besos. "Lo siento... Lo siento mucho..."

"Para", le ordené, besando sus labios con firmeza. "No te vas a ir a ninguna parte", le prometí entre mis besos, nuestros cuerpos se empujaban y se apretaban uno contra el otro, en busca de mayor fricción. "Yo no voy a dejar que te vayas. Y yo también lo siento... por no habértelo dicho antes..."

"Está bien", murmuró ella, lamiendo mis labios, sus manos viajaban desde mi pelo hasta mi nuca y volvían a subir. "Está bien. Ahora estamos aquí..."

El calor entre nosotros era abrasador. Nuestros corazones latían con fuerza, y de repente Bella bajó sus manos a los bordes de mi camisa. La sujeté contra mi rodilla y levanté los brazos hacia arriba, y en un rápido movimiento ella la levantó por encima de mi cabeza y la tiró al suelo.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Mi pecho se movía en gran medida, ella tenía un deseo no disimulado en sus ojos cuando se mordió los labios y lentamente se movió por mi cuerpo llenándome de júbilo. Pero lo que hizo que mi corazón se disparara fueron todas las otras emociones que tenía mezcladas, como la lujuria, la ternura, la necesidad, la pasión, el respeto. Y yo estaba seguro de que los mismos sentimientos se reflejaban en mis ojos, todas se arremolinaban juntas, como una de sus pinturas. Durante todo este tiempo, todo se había reducido de repente a una cosa.

El amor.

Cuando rápidamente le quité su camisa, fue el amor lo que corrió por mis venas. Y cuando la miré mientras ella se deshacía rápidamente del cierre frontal de su sujetador y lo arrojó a un lado, fue el amor el que juntó nuestros cuerpos, sus pechos calientes estaban presionados contra mi pecho desnudo. Fue el amor el que juntó nuestras bocas de nuevo, jadeando y buscándose.

Yo la amaba. Y joder, la quería.

Mi boca se movió hacia abajo a su mandíbula, dejando besos húmedos todo el camino hasta su clavícula y hacia abajo a su pecho mientras sus manos se perdían arriba y abajo a lo largo de mi espalda y de mis hombros, sus dedos exploraban cada centímetro que tocaba. Y cuando tomé su pezón en mi boca, ambos gemimos por la sensación y Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando el pecho dentro de mí y agarrando mi cabello como si se le fuera la vida.

"Edward... te necesito..." - murmuró en mi oído, tomando mi lóbulo de la oreja con su boca - "... te quiero... por favor..."

Por favor. Al igual que en nuestros sueños. Pero esto era real.

La equilibré sobre mi pierna y puse las manos alrededor de su cara.

"¿Estás segura?". Yo jadeaba débilmente, perdiendo la última gota de moderación que tenía y rezando para que ella dijera-

"Sí, sí", asintió con vehemencia. "Estoy segura. Nunca he estado tan segura-"

La interrumpí con otro beso. Unas manos frenéticas rápidamente bajaron a mis pantalones y desabrocharon el botón y la cremallera. Ella apartó las piernas de mí cintura y la dejé en el suelo con sus ojos fijos en los míos, su hermoso pecho se agitaba arriba y abajo, ella se acercó rápidamente y bajó mis pantalones y mis bóxers a la vez. Salí de ellos con ansiedad, la sangre golpeaba fuerte en una sola extremidad, entonces yo extendí la mano y rápidamente le desabroché los pantalones. Bajé la cabeza y la besé, empujando mí lengua en su boca, cortando el beso para bajar sus pantalones y sus bragas a la vez, como ella había hecho, y sentir cómo salía de la ropa.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo, y Bella se acercó y me rodeó con sus brazos una vez más. Bajé mis manos a sus caderas desnudas.

"Yo... creo que puedo tener un condón en mi-"

Sus ojos ardientes me quemaron. "¿Siempre usas uno?", jadeó.

Tragué saliva espesa y asentí con la cabeza, casi sin poder respirar, y mucho menos formar palabras en ese momento.

"¿Cada vez?"

Volví a asentir con vehemencia.

"Yo también. Y además estoy tomando la píldora. No lo uses ahora", susurró ella, chupando mis labios desesperadamente. "Quiero sentir cómo te mueves dentro de mí" - declaró sin aliento - "sin nada entre nosotros. Por favor, Edward. Por favor".

Ya a punto de estallar, la cogí, la empujé contra la pared de nuevo y sin más demoras me empujé en su interior. Los dos nos quedamos sin aliento, los ojos cada vez eran más anchos, y luego Bella apretó las piernas a mí alrededor y utilizó la pared como palanca para empujarse contra mí. Gemí por ese calor que podía sentir. Ella era tan jodida e increíblemente estrecha y yo sabía que nunca había estado en una persona tan caliente y estrecha en mi puta vida.

"Oh Edward... Edward...", Bella gimió hermosamente, usando sus talones y las paredes para empujarse y tirarse en mí contra. Apreté mis manos envueltas alrededor de su culo y me precipité dentro y fuera, mis ojos estaban en blanco en la parte posterior de la cabeza, por la fricción y el calor.

"Jesús, Bella, estás ardiendo. Eres tan estrecha..."

"Edward... sí... muy fuerte... Edward... siii...", gritó en contra de mis labios.

Al igual que en mis sueños. Pero real.

"Yo soñaba contigo. Siempre he soñado contigo...", murmuré, meciéndome en su contra frenéticamente. Bajé mi boca a su cuello y lo chupé desesperadamente, sabiendo que probablemente le dejaría una marca, pero también mandando a la mierda esa preocupación.

"Bella...".

"Edward..."

Y luego la abracé con fuerza y sin salir de ella la aparté de la pared y la llevé hacia mi escritorio. Ella dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa, antes de envolver todo su cuerpo con fuerza a mí alrededor, aún seguía presionándose contra mí. Gemí y la bajé con cuidado hasta el borde de mi escritorio. Todavía dentro de ella, me incliné y estiré un brazo sobre la mesa, dispuesto a impulsarme todo lo que fuera.

"¡Edward, espera!", Bella respiró pesadamente. "¡El ordenador portátil! ¡Las hojas de cálculo!".

La miré fijamente.

"Lo volveré a hacer por ti", susurró ella con rapidez.

Le sonreí y rápidamente tiré al suelo todo lo que había encima de la mesa. Ella se echó hacia atrás y me miró con los ojos llenos de deseo, y yo la penetré hasta donde pude.

"¡Ungh!", exclamó. "¡Edward!"

Embestida tras embestida, ella se retorcía y gemía, y yo la veía, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que iba a estallar o a salirse de mi pecho. Sus pechos saltaban con cada embestida, y su cabello estaba extendido ampliamente por todo mi escritorio. Sus labios estaban curvados en una pequeña sonrisa de abandono total, mientras que sus brazos buscaban frenéticamente algo para sujetarse, decidiéndose finalmente por los bordes de la mesa. Cuando se humedeció los labios y abrió y cerró los ojos lánguidamente, yo sabía que nunca había visto nada tan jodidamente erótico en toda mi vida. Y yo sabía que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo. Mis caderas se empujaron contra ella con mayor fuerza y velocidad, y Bella se unió a mi empuje. Y de repente sentí sus paredes contraerse.

"Edward... Edward... me voy..."

"Lo sé, amor. Puedo sentir cómo te aprietas a mi alrededor... te sientes tan jodidamente bien..."

Sus ojos se abrieron y su espalda se arqueó sobre la mesa mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y se convulsionaba en mí mientras gritaba mi nombre una y otra vez. Y al igual que en mi sueño, me vi bombeando dentro y fuera de ella, resbaladiza y húmeda por su orgasmo.

Y exploté dentro de ella, mientras que sus muros aún estaban contraídos a mí alrededor.

"¡Bella!". Gemí, bombeando una, dos veces más, para vaciarme dentro de ella, y finalmente, caer pesadamente sobre ella. Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos se unieron como uno solo, y Bella echó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, colocando besos suaves y tiernos en él y en mi sien, ambos corazones latían uno contra el otro, volviendo lentamente a un latido constante, aunque aún con ritmo.

"Edward...", susurró con calma, esta vez con voz cansada.

"Bella...", le respondí en el mismo susurro cansado.

Después de unos minutos, me di cuenta de que Bella estaba acostada sobre una mesa dura y fría, así que la cogí en mis brazos y nos guié hasta mi silla, donde me senté y la coloqué de lado sobre mi regazo, su cuerpo todavía estaba blando y flexible. Pero ella se acurrucó en mí cuando nos sentamos y yo la envolví en mis brazos para darle calor.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Mmmm", murmuró perezosamente. Me hubiera gustado ver sus ojos.

"¿Era demasiado pronto?", le pregunté.

Ella se rió entre dientes una vez. "Para mí no". Pero ella mantuvo la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y yo sólo podía ver la parte superior de su cabello.

Un pensamiento inquietante se me ocurrió de repente. "Bella" - susurré con atención - "sabes lo que él dijo sobre mí jugando a juegos... eso no es cierto... tú no eres un juego".

Finalmente alzó la cabeza lentamente, y se reunió con mis ojos. Estaban agotados, ligeramente vidriosos, pero llenos de paz y de convicción.

"Lo sé, Edward. Dijo un montón de cosas. Ahora sé qué clase de persona ha sido todo el tiempo".

Respiré aliviado, y pasé una mano suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su cara.

"Tienes que decirme lo que te ha dicho cuando le diste el anillo".

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente, solemnemente. "Te lo contaré todo, pero..." - ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado - "¿de verdad quieres hablar de eso ahora?".

Pensé en eso durante dos segundos. "No. Ahora no. Ahora se trata sólo de ti y de mí. Hablaremos de ello más tarde. Cuando te recoja en el trabajo y te lleve a casa conmigo".

Ella sonrió ampliamente, satisfecha. "De acuerdo". Luego bajó la cabeza otra vez hacia el hueco de mi cuello y se movió para acurrucarse más en mí. E increíblemente, sentí que me ponía duro nuevamente. Pero la siguiente vez ella se merecía algo más que un polvo rápido en mi oficina. Ambos habíamos estado salvajes y frenéticos por una noche larga y confusa. Y si bien había ido de puta madre, yo no haría eso con ella de nuevo. Mi mente estaba clara ahora, ella era la mía, y la próxima vez le mostraría correctamente cómo de mía era realmente.

"Lo siento, no he hecho nuestra primera vez especial".

"Ha sido perfecto. Además, yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo".

"Tienes razón. No vas a ir a ninguna parte". Le besé la parte superior de la cabeza y luego tomé cuidadosamente su barbilla en mi mano para que me mirara una vez más.

"Y a partir de ahora, nos ocuparemos de todo lo que sucede en nuestras vidas... juntos", enfaticé.

Sus ojos perforaron los míos. Finalmente, ella sonrió, una suave y sensible sonrisa. "Sí, Edward. Lo haremos".

* * *

><p><strong>Nos quedan sólo 4 capitulos y el epílogo :) Igual os subo mañana uno y ya terminamos la semana que viene :(<strong>

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**anita cullen, beakis, Spookypau, Tutzy Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, LeidaJim, EdithCullen71283, TereCullen, foronda, Ginegine, Heart on Winter, lexa0619, Elisita, deandramari, joli Cullen, Sisi bunny, Meli8114, Marianixcr, anamart05, akako Cullen, MaxiPau, ogda1975, andreita correa, Pamelita, Sweet Angel186, Solchizz, PalitoCullen, Naemii, Mon de Cullen, Kaami Annie Cullen, lizco2, JadeCullenMasen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, roberta Cullen, lakentsb, vivi SR, isabela 91, Black, claudi17, Inkdestiny, Bite Me Sr Cullen, danisanchez, Claudhia Lady Cullen, eddieIlove, CocoBlush, kris, Rose Nightmare, arcoiris cullen, Seiya-Moon, Cullen Vigo, and cullen, Shibubi, Giovanna Tey, Sarah-Crish Cullen, soffiswan, Pamrodriguez, Angie Cullen Hale, Sayuri1980, pekascullen, Alblurs, janalez, MillaPattzn, Pam Malfoy Black, Haunted Cullen, RoxCM, nikki zav, ma pau cullen, Lowrense, gbyaln, fer93vulturi, Nurysh, lupita calvo, Iare, Sonitha Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, kote, nina, anni eska, elena robsten, Isita Maria, SkyC, escarlataojala, Lulli St John, lady blue vampire, Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten, Alexa, Milhoja, Vyda, Gabriela Cullen, dioda, lybet, Cla aw HPTFMA, Roxcio, FerHdePattinson, steff, rakelluvre, PaOPattzZ, musegirl17, franiii p, Renesme carli, Harael, lizzycullenswan, anybella, mariluiq, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Ely Cullen M, CrissYmell, Marchu, liloc, Dulce Amor, SabrinaCullenBlack, Adriana, Mind, lokaxtv, . Si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado que con tanto nombre me mareo, jejeje.**


	21. No puedes comprar mi amor

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción**** recomendada por la autora****:** The Reason de Hoobastank

**Os dejo este capitulo de regalo y el lunes más a la hora de siempre :)**

**Capítulo 20 -****No ****puedes comprar mi amor****  
><strong>

Tomé la mano de Bella con fuerza en la mía durante el corto viaje a Nitelock, los dedos estaban entrelazados, mientras yo trazaba pequeños círculos con el dedo pulgar dentro de su palma. Ella suspiró y la apretó, con los ojos hacia adelante y mirando por el parabrisas. Por el rabillo del ojo pude verle una expresión pacífica en su hermoso rostro. Tomé una respiración profunda, dejando que su olor llenara mis pulmones y me lavara. Con una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara, causada por el conocimiento de que el tiempo con Bella ya no era prestado, lo dejé escapar lentamente.

Habían sido unas veinticuatro horas surrealistas: Bella acostada en mis brazos en su cama, mi puño chocando con el rostro de Mike, seguido por el dolor indescriptible de la idea de que Bella me dejara. Y ahora...

Ahora la alegría que sentía iba más allá de las palabras. Sonreí para mis adentros. Sí, eso era exactamente como estaba yo ahora mismo. Más allá de las palabras.

El trayecto hasta Nitelock estuvo en silencio - Bella y yo estábamos perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos - pero había sido un paseo tranquilo, sobre todo en comparación con el escenario turbulento en mi oficina hacía menos de una hora, las peleas, los gritos, y luego el uh... sexo.

Mi sonrisa se amplió.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?", Bella preguntó con una sonrisa en su voz.

Me reí con aires de culpabilidad y llevé las manos entrelazadas a mi boca, colocando un suave beso en su mano.

"Estoy sonriendo porque tú estás aquí..." - yo le respondí honestamente - "... y eres mía". No hubo ninguna disculpa ni vergüenza en mi tono.

Fuera de mi periferia pude ver como ella me miró con una sonrisa y arqueó una ceja.

"¿Sabes que eso también significa que tú eres mío, verdad?"

Le dirigí una mirada de soslayo. "Confía en mí, Bella, he sido consciente de eso durante mucho tiempo".

Bella llevó las manos a sus labios, besando mis nudillos con cuidado.

"¿Estás seguro de que tu mano está bien?"

Le sonreí. "Mi mano está bien".

Ella asintió con la cabeza y llevó sus ojos hacia el parabrisas de nuevo.

Todavía teníamos mucho que hablar, pero habíamos acordado no hablar de eso todavía. Ahora era para nosotros. Ahora nos íbamos a dar un poco de tiempo para saborear el conocimiento de que por fin habíamos encontrado el camino para llegar el uno al otro; habíamos superado los obstáculos más grandes entre nosotros, y sin importar los obstáculos que aún quedaran, nos enfrentaríamos a ellos juntos.

Y por supuesto, ahora resplandecía por el hecho de que acababa de cumplir la más alucinante y caliente fantasía sexual inimaginable.

Llevé mis ojos a Bella. Ella sonrió con picardía, con las mejillas de color crema, obviamente enrojecidas, incluso en la penumbra del coche.

Sí, ella estaba disfrutando también.

Después de trabajar esta noche, ella iba a venirse a casa conmigo, y luego hablaríamos de todo lo demás. Sabía que ese hijo de puta cuyo nombre me negaba a pensar en este momento, no iba sólo a alejar su culo y su anillo como si nada.

Bella - mí Bella - le debía a ese gilipollas un montón de dinero, y había firmado un acuerdo para aceptar un trabajo en la oficina de él.

Ahora sabía qué clase de idiota era Mike - qué clase de idiota había sido todo este tiempo - y con todas las piezas del rompecabezas que ahora tenía, no era difícil sumar dos y dos. El préstamo, la firma de Bella aceptando el trabajo, la firma que quería conseguir para el contrato de arrendamiento si ella no se hubiera dado cuenta finalmente de que no podía vivir en una mentira – todo eso habían sido maneras de atarla a él. Y en circunstancias normales, si se tratara con una persona razonable, todos los acuerdos podrían ser resueltos o disuelto sin demasiados problemas. Pero que las cosas funcionaran con facilidad nunca había sido la intención de Mike. Él quería unirse a ella para hacer más y más difícil para ella el separarse de su vida en Nueva York, para enmarañarla en su vida.

Pero él había cometido un par de errores cuando estableció su juego. La Bella que él estaba tratando de atar no existía, y por lo tanto no podían ser obligada a nada.

¿Su otro error?

No había contado conmigo.

Le di otro vistazo a Bella - mí Bella - y me volví hacia el parabrisas, tratando de ocultar que mis fosas nasales se habían dilatado y la mandíbula estaba apretada en la oscuridad del coche.

Me gustaría sacarla de eso, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer.

La suave voz de Bella rompió mi furia. "¿En qué estás pensando ahora?", preguntó en voz baja, como si leyera mi mente.

Cuadré mi mandíbula y negué con la cabeza, no confiando en mí mismo como para hablar. Ella me miró fijamente, y luego se inclinó y apretó su boca con suavidad sobre la mía. Y a pesar de que había estado enterrado profundamente dentro de ella hacía menos de una hora, el hecho tan simple de tener su boca en la mía fue suficiente para sacudir cada parte de mí otra vez. Los dos gemimos en voz baja mientras sus labios rozaron los míos.

"Ahora sólo se trata de ti y de mí", murmuró alejándose. "¿Recuerdas?"

Sus palabras me emocionaron y aliviaron a la vez. La tensión que poco a poco se había estado construyendo, de inmediato se desvaneció. Le solté la mano y pasé mi brazo por sus hombros, tirando de ella a mi lado. Ella se moldeó en mí, como si fuera una pieza faltante, y suspiró con satisfacción.

"Lo recuerdo", estuve de acuerdo.

Trabajaríamos en todo eso más tarde, después del trabajo.

Y entonces tendríamos un poco más de ese sexo tan alucinante, que todo lo consume, y es tan caliente como el infierno.

Oooooooooo

Cuando llegamos a Nitelock, Jasper y Alice estaban de pie fuera del club, él apoyado contra la pared, mientras que Alice se apoyaba contra él. Sus ojos me siguieron con atención cuando salí del coche y me acerqué al lado de Bella para abrirle la puerta. Y tan pronto como Alice nos vio caminar de la mano hacia ellos su rostro esbozó una sonrisa casi tan grande como su cuerpo y ella se alejó de Jasper para caminar a nuestro encuentro, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo mientras Jasper nos miraba, sonriendo.

"¡Sii!", gritó. "¡Habéis arreglado todo! ¡Por fin!".

Bella me sonrió y yo le sonreí, inclinándome para plantarle un beso. Excepto que mi boca sobre la de ella se quedó unos segundos más de lo previsto, ya que ambos estábamos degustando los labios del otro.

"¡Mierda, y habéis tenido relaciones sexuales!". Alice gritó de pronto, llegando a estar delante de nosotros. Bella y yo nos alejamos rápidamente y la miramos. Alice se cubrió la boca con una mano. Ella nos miró, parpadeando sucesivamente, y luego echó sus dos pequeños brazos alrededor nuestras cinturas, girando la cabeza a cada lado para mirarnos. "Estoy tan feliz por los dos", chilló ella emocionada. Antes de que Bella y yo pudiéramos reaccionar, Alice levantó la cabeza y su mirada pasó de Bella a mí de nuevo.

"¿Menuda noche, eh?". Ella me miró con timidez. "Edward, ¿estás enfadado conmigo… por haber dicho antes que te fueras? Las cosas se pusieron locas y yo sólo quería tranquilidad-"

"Alice" - la corté - "estabas preocupada por Bella. No estoy enfadado contigo".

Alice sonrió ampliamente de nuevo. "¿Ves? Tú me entiendes". Su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca. "B, se lo has dicho a Edward, ¿no? ¿Cómo has echado su culo fuera, mientras tenía el anillo en una mano y sangre de la nariz en la otra? Ahh, eso no tiene precio", exclamó, levantando la barbilla hasta el cielo.

Me volví hacia Bella, levantando las cejas.

Ella sonrió, poniéndose de puntillas para darme un beso rápido esta vez.

"Más tarde", prometió.

Alice se rió entre dientes y nos miró a Bella y a mí con cuidado. "Sí. Más tarde", ella estuvo de acuerdo, poniendo una mano en frente de nosotros y moviéndola alrededor en un círculo. "No querrás arruinarle ese brillo post-coital que tiene y ponerte a hablar de él".

Incluso en la oscuridad pude ver las mejillas de Bella de color rojo.

"Alice", le advertí, sonriendo.

"Está bien, está bien", se rió. Luego se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído a Bella, algo que a su vez le hizo una sombra aún más brillante de color rojo, aunque también hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara y asintiera.

Alice gritó con aires de suficiencia y levantó un puño en el aire. "¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía!".

"Creo que ni siquiera quiero saber de qué se trata", dije secamente.

Alice se rió con malicia. "Oh, confía en mí, Edward, quieres saberlo".

Bella le dio un codazo en las costillas y Alice se rió más fuerte. "¡Ay!".

Después de unos minutos de bromas, Alice acompañó a Bella adentro, susurrándole algo al oído, algo que le valió otro codazo en las costillas.

"Esa pícara y enana Alice", dijo Jasper con orgullo, caminando detrás de mí. Yo estuve de acuerdo, resoplé y me volví.

Jasper puso un puño en frente de él. "¿Así que todo está bien, tío?"

Choqué mi puño con el suyo. "Sí. Todo está bien".

"Bien".

Y eso fue todo.

Véase, a diferencia de Alice y de la mayoría de las mujeres en el mundo, los hombres no necesitábamos todos los detalles sangrientos para analizarlos y narrarlos escena por escena.

'¿Todo está bien?'

'¿Sí?'

'Suficiente'

Jasper y yo nos miramos el uno al otro durante unos segundos mientras yo me frotaba la barbilla con dos dedos.

"Entonces, ¿qué diablos ha pasado después que me fuera?"

"¡Mierda, hombre, deberías haber estado allí!". Jasper soltó, como si las palabras le hubieran estado haciendo un agujero en la lengua.

Muy bien. Tal vez era necesario detallarlo un poco más.

"Cuéntame".

"Ese hijo de puta y su nariz han hecho un lío grande en todo el sofá de Al y B" - hizo una mueca - "lo que me ha fastidiado sin fin porque ese es en el que Alice y yo nos ponemos cuando no hay nadie en casa y-"

"Limítate a los hechos relevantes, por favor".

"Está bien", se rió entre dientes. "Él estaba quejándose y melancólico, diciendo '¡Ow, ese imbécil me ha roto la nariz!' "- Jasper continuó, imitando a ese estúpido en un tono quejumbroso y haciendo imposible que mis labios no se contrajeran - "y yo estaba como… 'será mejor que te vayas de una puta vez hombre' "- señaló con el pulgar detrás de él para ilustrar - " 'Ed tiene un cinturón negro de mierda para ir con ese temperamento y puede decidir volver y utilizarlo'. Hombre, si le hubieras visto, los ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas", se rió Jasper mientras yo resoplaba. Luego se cruzó de brazos. "Así que he esperado con los brazos cruzados delante de él hasta que sacara su culo, y va y empieza a gritar, '¡Bella! ¡Ven aquí, ven aquí, Bella!' ".

Tuve que admitir que, hasta ese momento, me había divertido, y bueno, tal vez, había sido un poco engreído. Sin embargo, cuando Jasper dijo que ese hijo de puta habia empezado a llamar a Bella, la sonrisa se me cayó de la cara y sentí que mi cuerpo se endurecía.

"Así que en ese momento me he debatido en acabar o no el trabajo yo mismo", Jasper prácticamente gruñó. "Pero entonces, Bella ha salido-"

"¡Espera!". Me rompí, poniendo una mano. "¿Ella ha salido?"

Jasper asintió con la cabeza.

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza lentamente, respirando a través de mi nariz.

"¡Pero espera!", Jasper dijo. "Escucha esta parte. Ella-"

"Espera, espera, espera", le insté de nuevo, levantando una mano una vez más. "No me digas más".

Jasper frunció el ceño.

"Bella ha dicho que hablaríamos sobre ello después del trabajo. Yo sólo..." - soplé y me pasé la mano por el pelo - "voy a esperar a oírlo de ella".

"¿Estás seguro?", me preguntó en un tono casi decepcionado.

"Sí. Sí, estoy seguro".

"Está bien", Jasper se encogió de hombros, pateando el aire frente a él con un pie y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

"Ed", preguntó medio minuto más tarde, mirándome con curiosidad."¿Qué diablos era todo esa mierda de Granoso Cullen que ese imbécil ha soltado allí?"

Fruncí mis labios y solté un bufido. "Ese fue un apodo que él me puso en la escuela secundaria. Granoso Cullen", repetí, haciendo una pausa. "Porque tenía un caso grave de acné y llevaba gafas con gruesos cristales".

"No me jodas", resopló Jasper, mirándome con incredulidad. Cuando fracasé al decir que estaba bromeando él resopló de nuevo, moviendo la cabeza.

"Ya sabes, mi voz no cambió hasta el último año de la escuela secundaria".

Fruncí mis labios y sacudí la cabeza dubitativamente.

"¡Es cierto!", me aseguró con una sonrisa ligeramente amarga. "Ellos me llamaban Whiney Whitlock por el hecho de que sonaba como una niña llorona cada vez que abría la boca. La gente solía llamar a casa y cuando yo respondía se pensaban que era Rose quien estaba en la otra línea". Sacudió la cabeza, una mirada lejana cruzó su rostro. "En la escuela me daba tanta vergüenza hablar que nunca le propuse salir a nadie. No fue hasta el primer año de universidad cuando finalmente conseguí las pelotas para comenzar a salir con chicas".

"Estás jodiéndome", le sonreí.

"¿Suena como si fuera algo que haría sólo para hacerte sentir mejor o algo así?"

Los dos nos echamos a reír.

"De todos modos, ¿qué mierda?", Jasper exclamó, arrastrando los pies. "Tú tenías acné y yo me parecía más a Rose que la propia Rose. ¿Qué pasaba con ese hijo de puta, qué era, como un pez gordo del jockey o algo así?"

Giré mis labios en una mueca y asentí con la cabeza.

"Bueno, míranos ahora, hombre. Ni siquiera teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que los dos tenemos muy buen aspecto, si me permites decirlo", él sonrió, soplando sobre sus nudillos antes de frotarlos sobre su camisa. "Tenemos a dos de las chicas más bellas, inteligentes y con talento que hay en el mundo enamoradas de nosotros. ¿Quién se preocupa por la escuela secundaria?"

Y a pesar de que tenía que estar de acuerdo, eso que él había dicho acerca de 'enamoradas de nosotros' me dejó la boca colgando.

"¿Qué?", Jasper preguntó, sorprendido por mi expresión. Él sonrió lentamente. "¿No me digas que no sabías que estaba loca de amor por ti?"

Había perdido mi voz.

Jasper me dio una palmada en la espalda. "Bueno, Ed, no sé acerca de ti siendo Granoso Cullen, pero seguro que eras un pendejo, porque el resto de nosotros hemos conocido esa mierda tuya desde hace bastante tiempo".

Oooooooooo

Me pasé la siguiente hora o así limpiando el desorden que Bella y yo habíamos hecho en mi oficina, mientras que nosotros uhm... nos peleábamos. Una lámpara rota que yo no tenía ni idea de cómo o cuando la habíamos tirado, lo mismo con la maceta de la planta tirada por el suelo, algunos marcos sesgados en la pared, y por supuesto, el desorden de las plumas, papeles, clips, grapas, grapadora, etc. que acompañaban al ordenador portátil, que había sido arrojado a un lado por descuido cuando había puesto a Bella sobre mi escritorio y me había metido en ella. Sonreí ampliamente, mi polla daba espasmos por ese recuerdo tan reciente.

Emmett entró a mi oficina unos minutos después de que hubiera regresado de dejar a Bella en el trabajo, yo había estado silbando una alegre melodía para mí mismo mientras reiniciaba el ordenador portátil.

Él se dejó caer en la silla frente a mí y frunció el ceño.  
><em><br>_"Hey Ed, ¿cuándo has tenido un bajo en tu oficina?"

"¿Qué bajo?", le pregunté distraídamente.

"Ese que tenías a todo volumen golpeando mis paredes hará una media hora. ¡Mierda, hablo de boom, boom, boom!", se rió con ganas.

Le fulminé con la mirada hasta encontrarle bailando en su silla con una expresión divertida.

"¡Boom, boom, boom, vamos a volver a mi habitación! Así podremos hacerlo toda la noche, y tú podrás hacerme-"

Le arrojé un pisapapeles, pero fui incapaz de suprimir por completo la sonrisa que apareció en mi cara. Emmett esquivó el pisapapeles y se rió.

"¿Así que supongo que eso significa que tú y Bella habéis arreglado todo?"

"Sí", respiré con una sonrisa. "Hemos logrado salir adelante".

oooooooooo

Emmett y yo nos dirigimos a Nitelock unas horas más tarde. Él para recoger a Rosalie y yo, ansioso como el infierno, para ver a Bella de nuevo.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y suspiró cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos a través de la barra, tenía una plena expresión de alivio, como si en las pocas horas que habíamos estado separados hubiera estado tan inquieta como yo. Sentí un estremecimiento por mi columna vertebral, ella me miraba ahora abiertamente, y me hizo preguntarme cuánto había de verdad en lo que Jasper había dicho antes. ¿Había estado claramente escrito en su rostro desde el principio?

¿Desde el principio?

Bella y Rose estaban limpiando la barra. Cuando Rose nos vio a Em y a mí, ella frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, pero había una pizca de alegría en sus ojos.

"Te lo juro, los hombres Cullen son seriamente unos animales", se burló ella, apoyando la palma de su mano en la barra. Fruncí mis cejas, mirando entre ella y Bella. Bella sacudió la cabeza y se volvió roja como el pañuelo de volantes que llevaba alrededor de su cuello, un pañuelo que estaba bastante seguro de que ella no había estado usando antes.

Rose me vio mirando con curiosidad el pañuelo y sonrió. "He tenido que atarlo alrededor de su cuello para ocultar los chupetones que le has hecho. La próxima vez que lo hagas tan fuerte, por lo menos ten la decencia de hacerlo en un lugar menos visible".

Emmett, Jasper y Alice se echaron a reír. Yo sacudí la cabeza con aires de culpabilidad y cerré los ojos.

"Rosie, bebé, pónselo fácil a mi pobre hermano", reprendió Emmett a Rosalie, plantando sus labios sobre los de ella profundamente. "El auto-control necesario para hacer chupetones que estén bien ocultos es una forma de arte que se tiene que adquirir. Sólo porque yo sé cómo situarlos estratégicamente en todo tu cuerpo, no significa que él-"

"¡Bueno, basta!". Gruñí, levantando una mano con la palma hacia fuera para detener todo. Bajé la cabeza hasta la de Bella y moví el pañuelo a un lado, tocando ligeramente los moratones rosados con un dedo.

"Jesús, lo siento", le susurré. "Supongo que me he dejado llevar-"

"No les escuches", se rió Bella en voz baja, sus ojos brillaban. "De todos modos no son tan oscuros. Yo ni siquiera los he notado hasta que he ido al baño de mujeres hace un par de horas". Ella movió su boca a mi oído y murmuró algo sólo para que yo lo escuchara. "Además, al verlos me da la sensación más maravillosa, tener mariposas en mi estómago". Sus labios rozaron mi oído. "Ellos me recuerdan que lo que ha pasado en tu oficina es real, y no sólo un sueño..."

Sus palabras sirvieron para poner mi piel de gallina. Joder, necesitaba llevarla a casa.

Llevé mi boca hasta su cuello y besé suavemente sus chupetones. "Eso es exactamente lo que he sentido cuando estaba limpiando mí oficina", me reí en su piel caliente.

Ella se apartó y me sonrió, el hermoso color rojo estaba en toda su cara otra vez, y podía imaginar lo que ella estaba pensando.

"¿Cómo está el ordenador portátil?", me preguntó con picardía.

"Tiene unos pocos rasguños y arañazos, pero no es nada".

"Eso es bueno", se rió.

"Sí", estuve de acuerdo con una sonrisa torcida.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por medio minuto.

Ella se apartó y comenzó a limpiar la barra de nuevo. "Estaré lista en unos minutos".

"Tómate tu tiempo", le sonreí.

Tonterías. Si fuera por mí ya la hubiera puesto en mi hombro al estilo de hombre de las cavernas y estaría gimiendo y empujándome en ella.

Ella se apartó para limpiar el otro extremo, y entonces mis ojos se encontraron con Rosalie.

"Maldito vampiro", sonrió maliciosamente antes de que ella se riera y ayudara a Bella.

Todos echamos una mano para ayudar a limpiar el club, y luego rápidamente ayudé a Bella a ponerse su chaqueta.

"Hey Ed, B", Alice nos llamó. "Vamos a pedir comida y a jugar al billar. ¿Os vais a quedar y-"

"¡No!", Bella y yo dijimos al unísono, alto y claro, alejándonos cogidos de la mano.

"Mierda, Isabella" - Alice se rió - "deja que alguien diga alguna palabra".

Nos reímos y conseguimos salir de allí antes de que nadie nos pudiera ofrecer más invitaciones.

oooooooooo

Nos detuvimos en el loft de Bella para recoger una bolsa de viaje para ella y a Jake.

Sí. A Jake.

De acuerdo con Bella, Jake había tenido una mala noche. Ella lo besó en la parte superior de su cabeza marrón y peluda cuando entramos.

"Fuiste un buen chico anoche. Sí, tú", le susurró mientras él movía su lengua y su cola con alegría.

Y honestamente, recordando la forma en la que el chucho soltó un gruñido hacia ese estúpido, le debía mucho.

Una vez que Bella acabó de acariciarle y de darle palmaditas, Jake paseó hasta mí, moviendo la cola con insistencia, y si yo no lo conociera, hubiera jurado que estaba sonriendo con aires de suficiencia. Le di unas palmaditas.

"Sí, fuiste un buen muchacho", yo estuve de acuerdo con una sonrisa.

Jake y yo teníamos un enemigo común, ambos habíamos extraído sangre del mismo gilipollas. A mi modo de ver, ahora éramos una especie de hermanos de sangre. Lo menos que podía hacer era dejarle dormir en mi casa.

Y lanzarle un gran y jugoso filete de grasa cuando entrara.

De vuelta en mi apartamento, mientras que Bella le quitaba la correa a Jake y ponía la cama de perro y los complemente allí donde tenían que ir, llevé su bolsa a mi dormitorio. Cuando regresé a la sala, ella estaba de pie junto a la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el estrecho de Puget, las luces borrosas de la ciudad rebotaban en el agua y la hacían brillar como el ónix negro.

Caminé detrás de ella y con cuidado puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella levantó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Yo apoyé la barbilla en su hombro, de repente no estando seguro acerca de lo que venía después.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Rosalie y yo hemos compartido unas alitas. ¿Y tú?"

"Emmett y yo hemos pedido una pizza y él ha tenido la amabilidad de guardarme un trozo".

Ella se rió entre dientes con voz temblorosa.

"¿Tienes sed?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

Permanecimos en silencio por un rato, los dos mirando la lluvia que caía en diagonal a través de la ventana. Junto a su cama, podía oír los ronquidos de Jake en voz baja sobre su almohada de perro.

"¿Todo bien?"

Ella había estado en silencio de nuevo en el camino de regreso a mi apartamento, pero esta vez había detectado una nota de ansiedad en su silencio.

Ella no respondió de inmediato y mi mente enseguida comenzó a imaginar lo peor.

"Yo estoy... un poco nerviosa", finalmente murmuró con voz temblorosa.

Yo aparté mis manos de sus lados, apoyándolas en sus hombros y sujetándola con fuerza.

"¿Por qué estás nerviosa?". Me obligué a preguntarle, aunque yo tenía miedo de oír su respuesta.

Ella se dio vuelta para mirarme, me miraba a los ojos mientras se mordía el labio.

"Lo que pasó antes... en tu oficina..." - ella estaba temblando - "... yo... no quiero que pienses que yo...", se apagó y miró hacia otro lado, mordiéndose el labio con furia. Le levanté la barbilla y la obligué a mirarme a los ojos de nuevo.

"¿Tú no quieres que yo piense el qué?". Le pregunté amablemente, conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Me miró con aprensión, buscando en mis ojos y suspirando antes de contestar.

"La última vez que Mike estuvo aquí, la noche en la que los cuatro nos fuimos a tomar algo... después de que él me recogiera esa noche y nos fuéramos al hotel en el que él se hospedaba..."

Automáticamente me puse tenso, mi mandíbula instintivamente se apretó. Yo no estaba seguro de si esto era algo que yo quería oír.

Ella respiró hondo antes de continuar, bajando sus ojos a mis hombros. Sus manos se movían nerviosamente entre ellas. "He pasado las últimas semanas saliendo contigo, y sólo pasé dos horas con Mike tomando algo, e incluso en mi camino a casa con él, y no pude conseguir alejarte de mi mente..."

Bajé la cabeza a su campo de visión. "¿Qué estás diciendo, Bella?"

Ella miró a mis ojos. "Estaba tan cansada y tan malditamente confusa cuando volvimos al hotel. Me dolían los pies por haber estado de pie tanto tiempo, y la cabeza me latía con fuerza por todo el ruido y la música de la banda... y mi cerebro y mi corazón dolían... y tu voz resonaba en mi mente por encima de todo. Lo único que podía ver eran tus ojos y no pude..." - negó con la cabeza rápidamente y sus ojos marrones miraron los míos con atención - "él y yo... no hemos estado juntos así en mucho tiempo. Yo no quiero que pienses que iba a estar con él de esa manera estando luego contigo de esa manera tan rápidamente-"

Envolví mis manos alrededor de su cara y la corté. "Bella, ¿de verdad crees que de alguna manera yo podría usar tu relación con él en tu contra? Estuviste en una larga y seria relación con él", dije, aunque las palabras me quemaron la garganta. "¿Es algo en lo que quiero pensar? No", resoplé honestamente. Seguí sus labios con un dedo. "En un mundo perfecto yo hubiera sido tu primera vez... hubiéramos sido sólo nosotros". Ella sonrió con tristeza. "Pero me di por vencido y no pude hacer eso realidad el día que me fui de Forks sin mirar atrás".

Los dos estuvimos en silencio por un largo tiempo.

"¿Alguna vez pensaste en mí, Edward?", susurró, sus ojos buscaban los míos."Después de irte de Forks. En la universidad. ¿Alguna vez pasé por tu mente?"

"Bella, he pasado los últimos seis años alejándote de mi mente", le dije la verdad.

Ella respiró fuerte, y un gemido casi silencioso se escapó de entre sus labios. Pero ella asintió con la cabeza y rompió nuestra mirada.

"Bella, mírame", le dije en un susurro. Sus ojos se fijaron en mí por una fracción de segundo antes de alejarse de nuevo, su labio inferior temblaba.

"Por favor, mírame", le supliqué de nuevo, sosteniendo su cabeza entre mis manos con firmeza hasta que poco a poco, a regañadientes, se encontró con mi mirada una vez más, su expresión era tensa, cuidadosa y parecía herida.

"Me convencí de que cualquier cosa que había pensado o que había sentido por ti era una mentira, un enamoramiento estúpido de adolescente". Las esquinas de sus ojos brillaban, y le acaricié la cara, poniéndome más cerca de ella. "Pero por la noche, cuando yo estaba durmiendo, allí, siempre estabas. Todas las noches". Pasé una mano por su pelo suave. "Veía tu largo cabello castaño" - seguí sus labios con un dedo - "tus sensuales labios de color rosa" - moví un dedo para pasar por debajo de un ojo y luego del otro - "me perdía en estos ojos oscuros y hermosos... ", respiré hondo y dejé escapar el aire lentamente." Así que… sí, me acordé de ti, incluso cuando yo estaba tratando conscientemente de no hacerlo".

Me miró fijamente, estudiando mis ojos, mi nariz, mi boca. Y luego alzó una mano y acarició mis mejillas con la punta de sus dedos, pasando por mi línea de la mandíbula y llegando al otro lado.

"Yo no sabía..."

"Sé que no lo sabías", murmuré, bajando las manos y envolviéndolas alrededor de su cintura. "Y lo siento, yo-"

"Yo no sabía que él había empezado todo eso", frunció el ceño de repente. Luego lo fruncí yo.

"Todo eso de Granoso Cullen", se ahogó en torno a las palabras. "De vuelta en el apartamento, después de que te marcharas... yo no podía pensar con claridad, Edward", ella gimió en tono de disculpa. "Todo sucedió tan rápido. Sin embargo, la mirada en tus ojos... me mató, porque sabía que habías sido sorprendido, y sabía que deberías haber sido el único al que le tenía que haber contado todo. Parecías tan traicionado... tan enfadado". Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

"Después de que te fueras, oí que me él me llamaba-"

Me puse rígido. Esto era de lo que Jasper había empezado a hablarme.

"Y de repente, me sentí tan enfadada", dijo entre dientes. "Había estado provocándote todo el tiempo, y luego llamándote... con ese odioso nombre-"

"Eso no es lo que me provocaba, Bella", dije con frialdad.

"¡Bueno, eso me provocó a mí!", ella hervía. "Yo quería hacer las cosas bien, Edward. Explicarle las cosas bien. Sentía que le debía mucho".

"¿Después de la forma en la que te ha tratado, Bella?". Espeté con incredulidad, bajando mis manos. "¡Tú no le debías una mierda! Lo que se merecía era que le tiraras ese anillo-"

Ella echó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello rápidamente, y la sensación de su mano caliente en mi cabello me relajó y calmó. No terminé la frase, pero tampoco podía despejar del todo el ceño fruncido de mi expresión, o la forma en la que mi respiración se había vuelto repentinamente más pesada.

"Edward, escúchame. ¿Te dije que te lo diría todo, verdad?"

Asentí con la cabeza, tenso, mis fosas nasales se dilataron.

"La verdad es, Edward, que le he sido infiel a Mike desde el segundo en que me di la vuelta en esa calle hace un par de meses y te vi allí de pie, desde el momento en que salté a tus brazos y me envolví alrededor de ti".

"¡No, no!", le dije bruscamente. "Tú y yo nunca hicimos nada a espaldas de él".

Él no tiene nada por lo que acusarte". Por mucho que hubiera querido, Bella siempre me había mantenido a distancia.

"Tal vez no tanto físicamente". Ella estuvo de acuerdo, tomando una de mis manos y envolviéndola alrededor de la de ella antes de colocarlas en su pecho, sobre su corazón. "Pero aquí, le fui infiel". Su corazón latía rápidamente, como un pájaro aleteando sus alas. "Aquí deshice nuestro compromiso y me entregué a ti por completo".

Tragué con dificultad. Sabía que sus palabras estaban destinadas a hacerme entender por qué ella había sentido que había sido infiel a ese gilipollas, pero lo único que oía era el hecho de que su corazón me pertenecía a mí, y eso hacía que mi corazón se disparara.

"Cuando llegó al loft ayer por la noche, pude ver en sus ojos que él sabía que yo no iba a volver a Nueva York, pero se negó a aceptarlo porque estaba enfadado, y no importaba qué pasara, en ese momento él tenía derecho a su ira".

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza lentamente. "Bella", le dije con los dientes apretados.

"Pero él no tenía derecho" - prosiguió - "para lanzar el veneno que salió de su boca hacia ti".

"O hacia ti, Bella", gruñí, apretando mi agarre alrededor de su cintura.

"O hacia mí", confirmó ella. "Así que cuando salí a su encuentro después de que te marcharas, ya no me sentía tan preocupada por sus sentimientos. Luego, para colmo, estaba manchando de sangre todo el sofá" - hizo una mueca - "y Jasper parecía a punto pegarle también, porque ya sabes, él y Alice tienen sus momentos felices en ese sofá. Piensan que no lo sé, pero-"

"Bella".

"Lo siento, dejemos eso. Pasé por delante de ambos y fui a la cocina a buscar una toalla para el sofá y él vino detrás de mí".

"¿Te tocó?". Gruñí, sujetando su cintura entre mis manos con fuerza, posesivamente. Si hubiera puesto un dedo en ella-

"No, no", me aseguró con rapidez. "Edward, si yo hubiera sabido que él comenzó todo eso de Granoso Cullen, si hubiera sabido lo malo y odioso que era en realidad, yo nunca hubiera hablado con él de nuevo en la fiesta de la universidad. Yo nunca - "

Tiré de su cuerpo contra el mío, manteniendo su rostro a pocos centímetros de distancia del mío por lo que todavía podía ver en sus ojos.

"Escúchame", le dije con atención. "No me importa lo que ese diga sobre mí, ni en la escuela secundaria, ni ahora".

"¡Pero a mí sí!", exclamó con vehemencia. "¡Porque yo debería haberlo sabido! ¡Yo podría haber visto qué tipo de hombre era y no lo hice! ¡Dejé que te hiciera daño entonces y he dejado que te lo haga ahora!".

Nos miramos a los ojos. "La única manera de que me haga daño es que te haga daño a ti".

Me sostuvo la mirada y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. "Se puso de pie detrás de mí mientras yo estaba mojando la toalla bajo el grifo y empezó a decir alguna tontería de preparar mis cosas y salir de inmediato, y entonces me di la vuelta" - sonrió amargamente - "y él simplemente dejó de hablar. Me miró a los ojos y finalmente se quedó en silencio. Le tendí la toalla en una mano, y en la otra... le tendí su anillo".

No pude evitar que mis labios temblaran, independientemente de cómo de presumido o de mezquino fuera esa acción.

"Estaba cansada, Edward", admitió con voz agotada. "Cansada de ser alguien que no quería ser, cansada de negarme a mí misma a quien pertenecía mi corazón en realidad. Esperaba que él gritara, pero se limitó a tomar la toalla y ponérsela en su nariz, cogió el anillo y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Creo que él vio en mis ojos que... ya era suficiente. Y eso fue todo", se encogió de hombros.

Le cogí la barbilla con la mano. "¿Él no te dijo nada más?"

Se mordió el labio. "No importa...".

"Dímelo", dije con firmeza.

"No es nada que no estuviera ya esperando, Edward".

La encerré en mi mirada. Ella suspiró profundamente.

"Me recordó que el acuerdo del trabajo que firmé afirmaba que la empresa estaría dentro de su derecho legal a obtener una indemnización por los daños y perjuicios que mi retiro les costaría y que... su abogado se pondría en contacto conmigo para transferir todos los costes relacionados con la medicina de Charlie de nuevo a mí, así como para establecer un plan de pago por el dinero que le debo".

Cerré los ojos. "Hijo de puta", gruñí.

"Es un alivio, Edward", susurró ella, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de mi cara. Abrí los ojos lentamente. "Esto es lo que debería haber sido siempre. Me equivoqué al dejarlo ir en ese tiempo. Me siento aliviada ahora. Y la empresa... si deciden que les debo dinero por el tiempo perdido o las perspectivas o lo que sea, bueno, sólo tendrán que ponerse a la cola". Ella se rió débilmente.

Negué con la cabeza y la miré fijamente, era tan abierta y confiada, y mientras que sí, yo podía ver el alivio en su expresión, había también una punzada de miedo en sus ojos, a pesar de que estaba tratando desesperadamente de ocultarlo.

¿Cómo diablos planeaba pagar las facturas médicas de su padre, su deuda con Mike, y posiblemente una demanda por daños a una gran empresa?

Llevé mis manos a las suyas y entrelacé los dedos.

"Te voy a escribir un cheque por la mañana".

"¿Qué?", escupió.

"Te voy a escribir un cheque", repetí con firmeza. "Para que puedas pagar tu deuda completa con Mike. La cuenta de gastos médicos de tu padre me la puedes transferir a mí, y si esa empresa de mierda determina los daños y perjuicios, te voy a escribir otro…"

"¡No!", me gritó con todos sus pulmones. Ella me miró, dejando caer las manos y alejándose de mí. "No", susurró, mirándome fijamente con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro. "No, yo no quiero que tú-"

"Escucha Bella", gruñí, dando un paso hacia ella. "¡Yo no quiero que estés en deuda con él nunca más! ¡No es necesario estar en deuda con él! ¡Tengo dinero!".

Sus ojos marrones eran oscuros y crecieron enormemente, ella me miró como si me hubiera convertido en otra persona ante sus propios ojos, una mirada de horror puro cruzó su cara.

"No hagas eso", le susurré. "¡No me mires como si yo fuera Mike!", escupí su nombre hacia fuera como una mala palabra.

"¡Entonces no intentes tratarme como si yo fuera un objeto que se compra!", susurró con atención, su voz estaba mezclada con el dolor. Al instante, el dolor en sus ojos atravesó mi indignación, levantando la niebla de furia y ese odio hacia Mike que había rodeado mi cerebro, haciéndome perder temporalmente la vista de la prioridad real aquí.

"Oh Jesús, Bella", suspiré, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de ella. Puso sus manos en mi estómago, las manos ardían a través de mi camisa. Pero ella estaba tentativamente impidiéndome avanzar. "Lo siento", murmuré, pasando mis labios sobre sus mejillas, sobre sus ojos. Ella sujetó mi camisa con sus puños, y yo podía sentir la vacilación en su tacto, no estando segura de si alejarme o de acercarme. Durante dos segundos mi corazón se fue a mí garganta, pero entonces ella echó los brazos alrededor de mi cintura y se aferró con fuerza a mí.

"Lo siento, Bella. No he querido decir eso, te lo juro. Yo sólo quiero ayudarte, Bella. Para facilitarte las cosas, porque yo..."

Me alejé lo suficiente como para ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos y tragué con dificultad. Ella me devolvió la mirada ansiosa, sus ojos marrones y profundos me consumían y me calmaban a la vez.

Tragué con dificultad. "Bella, ¿qué has dicho antes de no querer negar más a quien pertenece tu corazón?". Sus ojos me quemaron y me dio el coraje para continuar. "Yo no puedo negar más a quien pertenece el mío". Y luego las palabras sólo se derramaron.

"He estado enamorado de ti desde que tenía diecisiete años, y ninguna cantidad de tiempo, espacio u otras personas en nuestras vidas lo ha cambiado". Dejé que las palabras fluyeran antes de perder los nervios. "De hecho, en estas últimas semanas me he enamorado de ti aún más. Te amo, Bella, y lo único que quiero es hacer cosas buenas para ti, mejores para ti, ser ese para ti-"

Ella se rió entre dientes una vez, una lágrima solitaria rodaba por su ojo.

"¿Ves? Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. He estado esperando escuchar esas palabras desde que tenía quince años".

Y de pronto ella estaba de puntillas otra vez, besándome, sujetando mi labio inferior entre los suyos y luego alternando con el labio superior. Riéndose y besándome, mientras unas lágrimas calientes caían por su rostro.

"Yo también te amo", dijo finalmente, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo y besándome por todas partes mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

"Te amo..."

"Te amo..."

"Te amo..."

Con el tiempo, alejó sus labios de mí y me miró a los ojos. "Simplemente ámame, Edward, y sé que voy a encontrar mi camino".

Mirándonos a los ojos, bajé mis manos a sus caderas y la levanté, y ella echó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Y sin romper la mirada, la llevé a mi habitación.

Esta vez nos lo tomamos poco a poco, dejándonos disfrutar de algo más que del acto en sí, del hecho de que ahora podríamos reclamar el cuerpo y el alma del otro por completo.

La desnudé lentamente, tocando todas las partes de su cuerpo, el pequeño lunar en su muslo derecho, la pequeña cicatriz en su rodilla izquierda, besando y degustando cada centímetro de su cremosa piel, mientras ella gemía y se retorcía debajo de mí. Y esta vez, cuando chupé y marqué su piel fue en lugares que nadie, excepto yo, podría ver alguna vez.

Luego ella me desnudó e hizo lo mismo, con las manos y los dedos exploró mis hombros, los planos de mi pecho, cada inmersión y ranura en mi estómago, cada vez iba más hacia abajo, mientras que su boca y su lengua seguían todas las líneas que sus manos habían trazado antes, hasta que me hizo ver las estrellas y gemir su nombre.

Y cuando ella se sentó sobre mí y me metí en ella, nuestros gritos estaban llenos tanto de alivio como de éxtasis, porque por fin habíamos encontrado a quien pertenecíamos.

Juntos. Sí, encontraríamos nuestro camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Ainsss, que bonito todo :) Por cierto, mañana me voy a ver Amanecer otra vez, jajaja. Aun estoy alucinando y eso que la vi el jueves, pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo que verla otra vez, jejeje.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, estoy traduciendo otra historia que no es de ninguna de las dos autoras anteriores, ya os avisaré porque aún me quedan algunos capitulos para terminarla y hasta que no esté llegando al final no la quiero subir, igual tardo un par de semanas o asi. Y tambien os avisare cuando la suba de que al principio es una historia un poco dura por el tema del maltrato de un padrastro a su hijastra, para que ya cada uno decida si la lee o no. Pero bueno, ya os lo explicaré mejor cuando la vaya a subir ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:<strong>

**anita cullen, beakis, Spookypau, Tutzy Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, LeidaJim, EdithCullen71283, TereCullen, foronda, Ginegine, Heart on Winter, lexa0619, Elisita, deandramari, joli Cullen, Sisi bunny, Meli8114, Marianixcr, anamart05, akako Cullen, MaxiPau, ogda1975, andreita correa, Pamelita, Sweet Angel186, Solchizz, PalitoCullen, Naemii, Mon de Cullen, Kaami Annie Cullen, lizco2, JadeCullenMasen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, roberta Cullen, lakentsb, vivi SR, isabela 91, Black, claudi17, Inkdestiny, Bite Me Sr Cullen, danisanchez, Claudhia Lady Cullen, eddieIlove, CocoBlush, kris, Rose Nightmare, arcoiris cullen, Seiya-Moon, Cullen Vigo, and cullen, Shibubi, Giovanna Tey, Sarah-Crish Cullen, soffiswan, Pamrodriguez, Angie Cullen Hale, Sayuri1980, pekascullen, Alblurs, janalez, MillaPattzn, Pam Malfoy Black, Haunted Cullen, RoxCM, nikki zav, ma pau cullen, Lowrense, gbyaln, fer93vulturi, Nurysh, lupita calvo, Iare, Sonitha Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, kote, nina, anni eska, elena robsten, Isita Maria, SkyC, escarlataojala, Lulli St John, lady blue vampire, Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten, Alexa, Milhoja, Vyda, Gabriela Cullen, dioda, lybet, Cla aw HPTFMA, Roxcio, FerHdePattinson, steff, rakelluvre, PaOPattzZ, musegirl17, franiii p, Renesme carli, Harael, lizzycullenswan, anybella, mariluiq, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Ely Cullen M, CrissYmell, Marchu, liloc, Dulce Amor, SabrinaCullenBlack, Adriana, Mind, lokaxtv, karito CullenMasen, Kisara Mansen. Si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado que con tanto nombre me mareo, jejeje.**


	22. Haz lo que debas

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción ****recomendada por la autora:** Your love is a song de Switchfoot

**Ainss, os dejo otro capi más, que poquito le queda a esto :(**

**Capítulo 21****-****Haz lo que debas**

En la luz de la mañana, extendí la mano hacia el espacio junto a mí, esperando que el calor, el tacto de su piel suave bajo mis dedos, enviara miles de pequeñas chispas que fluirían a través de mi cuerpo. Sonreí con anticipación.

En su lugar, me encontré con un espacio vacío. Un fresco colchón rebotó ligeramente en mis manos, haciéndome saber que su ocupante había dejado el espacio hacía más de un rato. Fruncí el ceño y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, moviéndome alrededor de mi habitación, buscando.

Bella y yo nos habíamos ido a la cama la noche anterior, como habíamos hecho todas las noches durante el último par de semanas. Por lo general, era yo el que tenía que despertarla por las mañanas. Había descubierto que ella tenía un sueño pesado; llegar tarde combinado con estar haciendo el amor durante toda la noche por lo general hacía que durmiera hasta altas horas de la mañana. Yo en cambio por lo general me despertaba muy temprano y con una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Pero entonces la miraba y la sentía junto a mí, su cálido aliento contra mi pecho y su dulce aroma llenaba la habitación entera, y entonces yo cerraba los ojos y me iba la deriva en una nube de felicidad.

Salí de la cama y me dirigí a mi sala de estar. Fuera de la ventana de la sala, el sol se levantaba sobre el estrecho de Puget, un cielo gris que normalmente estaba lleno de puras nubes blancas sobre nubes azules era lo único que se podía ver.

Y allí estaba Bella, sentada en la silla que se había convertido en su favorita en el último par de semanas, frente a la ventana grande y apoyada en su caballete, con el pincel en la mano. Incluso de espaldas a mí, podía sentir su concentración, tan concentrada que ni siquiera me había escuchado acercarme. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella por detrás y le besé la parte posterior de su cuello. Por instinto volvió la cabeza y su boca se encontró con la mía.

Después de un par de minutos, me obligué a separar mis labios de los suyos y a resoplar cuando vi en lo que estaba trabajando.

"¿Hay un amanecer raro y claro sobre el estrecho de Puget y esto es lo que eliges para pintar?"

"El sol levantándose sobre el estrecho de Puget palidece en comparación con esto", respondió de manera casual, volviendo a su trabajo. "Además, ya pinté el estrecho la semana pasada, así como las vistas desde tu habitación. Ahora quiero trabajar en esto".

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí, frunciendo las cejas cuando tomé su pintura. "Ésta es un poco diferente de las demás".

"Mmm", respondió vagamente, aplicando una sombra oscura de color azul en el centro del lienzo. "Estoy tratando de averiguar qué color es el correcto... aquí..." - murmuró, perdiéndose en la concentración de nuevo - "pero estoy teniendo un momento difícil para imaginarlo en mi mente..."

Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado y estudié su más reciente obra de arte. En el último par de semanas Bella había hecho un montón de pinturas, pero esta era la primera vez que regresaba a esta colección.

"Es... más oscura que el resto de la colección", señalé curiosamente, viendo como ella utilizaba su pincel para mezclar los colores oscuros de su paleta con los diferentes tonos de verde en su pintura. "¿Representa esto al 'Edward malvado'?", sonreí.

"No", gruñó en voz baja. "Definitivamente no es un Edward malvado". Una sombra profunda de rojo de repente se deslizó hasta su cuello y a lo largo de sus mejillas color crema.

Yo la miraba, pasando los dedos por su pelo largo, un poco enredado y sonriendo más ampliamente al recordar por qué estaba así.

Inclinándome, le susurré al oído. "Te has ruborizado".

Ella sonrió y sus ojos se movieron con timidez hacia abajo a su regazo, antes de regresar a su pintura. Ella no respondió.

Me puse enfrente de ella y bajé hasta sus rodillas. "Bien, ahora tienes que decirme lo que representa. ¿Es esta la forma en la que mis ojos se ven cuando estoy enfadado? ¿Es este el aspecto que tenían un par de semanas atrás, cuando…?"

Ella se rió y dejó sus herramientas, ahuecando mi cara entre sus manos. "No, Edward, no eres tú enfadado". El rubor se intensificó y se mordió el labio, mirándome a los ojos. "Es algo que siempre me había preguntado... pero no lo supe hasta hace un par de semanas", dijo lentamente. Fruncí el ceño. Bella respiró hondo y suspiró, con una sonrisa nerviosa jugando en sus labios. "Eres tú... cuando estás muy... apasionado", susurró.

Tardé dos segundos en darme cuenta de lo que quería decir. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. "¿Quieres decir que... así es como mis ojos se ven como cuando estoy..."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con el rostro completamente rojo en este momento. "¿Esto... te molesta que pinte…?"

La alejé de la silla, la sujeté debajo de mí sobre la alfombra cálida y llevé mi boca a la suya. Ella abrió los labios con impaciencia y gimió cuando mi erección mañanera se metió en su calidez, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura para acercarme más. Había sido así durante las últimas dos semanas. Nuestros cuerpos no parecían tener suficiente el uno del otro, como si al haber perdido los últimos seis años de nuestras vidas, ya fuera hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Y os aseguro que no me quejaba.

"Espero que no estés pensando en colgarlo en tu loft", susurré, pasando mi boca por su cuello y por su pecho, dejando besos en todas partes. Su pecho jadeaba pesadamente. Cuando llegué al borde superior de su camiseta, la hice a un lado con mi mentón y saqué sus pechos turgentes. Rápidamente tomé uno en mi boca, dejando a Bella sin aliento. Sus manos se movieron a la parte superior de mi cabeza, donde la acarició y jugó con mi cabello. "O nunca dejarán de burlarse de mí", murmuré contra su pecho.

Ella gimió y se las arregló para reírse débilmente mientras yo pasaba mi lengua en círculos alrededor de su pezón erecto.

"No... ohh... no, te voy a dar a ti el resto de la colección. Son tuyas... oh... Edward", murmuró mientras yo perdía mi boca en su estómago, lamiendo y mordiendo su caja torácica y bajando sus pantalones cortos y sus bragas - "... son tuyas... ohhh..."

"Mmm", le respondí en contra de su ombligo. En el último par de semanas se había convertido en uno de mis lugares favoritos. "Mías. Lo recuerdo".

Ella se rió con voz ronca y esta vez golpeó mi trasero. "Edward, pensaba que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en que no me ibas a molestar cuando estuviera en mi área de pintura. Ahora me estás distrayendo a lo grande".

Tiré sus pantalones cortos y su ropa interior por la habitación y nos giré hasta que ella se quedó encima de mí. Ella chilló y se sentó con la espalda recta, sus ojos de color marrón estaban oscuros y humeantes.

"No te voy a distraer", le dije, tratando de sonar convincente mientras yo sostenía su cadera con una mano y bajaba mis bóxers por mis muslos con la otra. "Tú has dicho que estás teniendo dificultades para averiguar qué sombra usar. Voy a ayúdate a recordarlo. Piensa en esto como si yo me estuviera sacrificando por tu arte". La guié por encima de mí.

Ella hizo una pausa justo cuando yo estaba en su entrada, su calor me atormentaba. Gemí y traté de tirar de ella hacia abajo, pero ella se mantuvo firme. Sus ojos oscuros estaban tomándome el pelo.

"¿Así que simplemente te estás sacrificando?"

Sonreí. "Sí. Sí, eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. Yo soy un mártir de tu causa".

Entonces ella se sentó sobre mí. Los dos gemimos en voz alta. Su boca se fue hacia la mía y ella comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia atrás y hacia adelante, torturándome con su ritmo lánguido, mientras que su calor me consumía.

"Ohh, Bella..."

"¿Estás seguro?", ella respiraba contra mi boca. "¿Estás seguro de que es un sacrificio, Edward?". Se incorporó de nuevo, llevándome al borde. Gemí, completamente a su merced, mirándola mientras se humedecía los labios con su lengua mientras sus ojos se abrían y cerraban lánguidamente. Ella se agachó y se quitó la camiseta por completo, estaba totalmente desnuda y sentada sobre mí. Esa vista era algo a lo que nunca me acostumbraría, algo que nunca daría por hecho. Ella era gloriosa. Y yo estaba mucho más allá de las bromas.

"No... hacerte el amor... no tiene comparación, Bella. Jesús, te amo".

"Yo también te amo, Edward", susurró ella con una sonrisa satisfecha de sí misma, teniendo compasión de mí y aumentando el ritmo de su balanceo. Ella aceleró aún más a medida que se acercaba a su orgasmo. Yo levanté las caderas del suelo, empujando fuerte, y ella gritó en voz alta, gimiendo mi nombre una y otra vez. Una vez que estuve seguro de que ella se había corrido, agarré sus caderas con firmeza y sentí mi propia liberación amenazando. Fue entonces cuando ella volvió y tomó mis pelotas en su mano caliente, moviéndolas dentro de su palma, y estuve totalmente perdido. Me puse rígido, gemí y lo solté, mientras que Bella llevaba su boca a la mía y se tragaba todo mis gritos.

"No cierres tus ojos", me ordenó, y obedecí sin reservas. Nos miramos el uno al otro a través de unos ojos muy abiertos mientras me vaciaba en su interior.

Sonreí con aires de suficiencia una vez que me corrí. Bella me besó suavemente en los labios.

"Zafiro azul con un toque de carbón", susurró ella, y me besó una vez más. "Gracias por tu sacrificio".

"No hay de qué", me reí entre dientes sin aliento. "Como he dicho, soy un maldito mártir".

Nos reímos en silencio y nos abrazaron fuertemente sobre la alfombra caliente, viendo como el calor del sol saludaba a un día brillante en Seattle.

Oooooooooo

Tardamos un par de horas más en dejar finalmente mi apartamento. El día se había vuelto más frío y ahora que Bella y yo éramos una pareja oficial, disfrutábamos de largas horas juntos en casa, solos. Pero Bella se merecía algo más que tiempo entre las sábanas. Ella era inteligente, hermosa y mía, y yo la llevaba a dar largos paseos por la costa, a cenar a restaurantes extravagantes, caminábamos junto a Jake. En las noches de micro abierto yo siempre tocaba al menos una canción para ella, y a ella le encantaba. Cada vez ella venía a verme al escenario y echaba los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, besándome con un abandono total. Pasábamos el rato en Nitelock o en Eclipse después del trabajo, jugando al billar con el resto del grupo y bebiendo cervezas hasta las primeras horas de la mañana. Y continuábamos con sus estudios de guitarra, y aunque nunca se lo diría a la cara, mi Bella no estaba inclinada a la música. Lo cual estaba bien, porque después de que ella me diera un par de clases de pintura, yo estaba dispuesto a admitir que no tenía mucha mano de artista.

Hicimos dos viajes más a Forks. Esme prácticamente estalló en lágrimas de alegría justo en frente de nosotros cuando entramos en su casa cogidos de la mano. Sus ojos hicieron un viaje no tan sutil a la mano izquierda de Bella y ella sonrió ampliamente al encontrarla vacía. Charlie... Charlie sonrió y murmuró algo acerca de conocer a su pequeña hija y luego me llevó alrededor de la casa para 'enseñarme' cómo reparar una valla. Yo aprendí con impaciencia. Y a pesar de que físicamente no se veía mucho mejor, había una paz en sus ojos que no vi la primera vez que Bella y yo subimos juntos a Forks. Todos cenamos juntos otra vez y de alguna manera Esme nos dijo que volviéramos a su casa en Acción de gracias en un par de semanas. Incluso invitó a Jasper y a Alice por si querían venir.

Pero nuestro tiempo a solas... nuestro tiempo envueltos unos alrededor del otro... sí, eran sin duda los mejores momentos...

Si el paraíso era un lugar en la Tierra, entonces lo habíamos encontrado juntos en el último par de semanas. Pero el mundo real tenía una forma de ir y nos recordaba que el paraíso no siempre era fácil. A veces realmente tenías que trabajar por ello.

Oooooooooo

Estaba oscuro cuando llegamos a su loft.

"B, cariño, ¿eres tú?", Alice gritó desde la cocina.

"Sí, Al, estoy en casa", respondió Bella, poniendo las llaves en el pequeño cuenco de la mesa del vestíbulo.

"Tu correo está sobre la mesa", le dijo Alice. "Te han enviado dos cupones de Victoria Secrets, así que he cogido uno para mí. Hay un lindo corpiño de encaje de color rosa que queda magnífico con la blusa blanca de georgette que he diseñado y que voy a ponérmela esta noche para ir a Nitelock. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Jasper tenía algo con el encaje? Me imagino que si juego bien mis cartas va a pasarlo condenadamente mal hasta que lleguemos aquí y podamos-"

"Uh, Alice, yo también estoy aquí", anuncié antes de que pudiera continuar y hacer más bilis a mi garganta.

"¡Hey Edward!", gritó alegremente. "De todos modos, como te iba diciendo, va a pasarlo tan mal-"

Me tapé los oídos con fuerza mientras que Bella ordenaba su correo electrónico. Después de unos segundos, con los ojos todavía en su correo, ella me dio la señal que quería decir que Alice había terminado su discurso.

"Suena como un plan, Al", le dijo Bella con una sonrisa torcida.

"Jesús", murmuré, llegando a estar delante de Bella. "La enana no se contiene, ¿verdad?"

"Hey, no la juzgues", se rió de Bella, mirándome burlonamente mientras revisaba su correo electrónico. "Deberías estar dándole las gracias por un par de esos movimientos que acaba de mencionar. Últimamente tú has estado disfrutando de ellos muy bien".

Levanté las cejas y mis brazos se pusieron alrededor de su cintura. "¿Así que le has estado pidiendo consejos sobre sexo?"

"No" - bufó - "pero ya conoces a Alice. Ella no espera que le pregunte".

Le sonreí y bajé la cabeza hasta la de ella, frotando mi barbilla contra su mejilla. Ella se estremeció en mis brazos. "¿Por qué en vez de decírmelo, me muestras exactamente que movimientos-"

Sentí de repente que se ponía tensa, y cuando alcé los ojos hacia ella estaban muy abiertos y ansiosos, fijos en una hoja de papel en sus manos.

"¿Qué es?". Le pregunté, luchando contra la tentación de mirar hacia abajo y leerlo por mí mismo.

Bella terminó de leer su carta y la cerró. Se mordió los labios y respiró hondo antes de pasar a mirarme a los ojos. Su sonrisa era forzada.

"No es algo que no esperara".

Fue entonces cuando me imaginé qué era. Bella ya había llamado al banco de inversión en el que se suponía que debía haber comenzado a trabajar en un par de meses. Ella le explicó la situación a la asistente del Vicepresidente, que se iba a quedar en Washington y que no tenía planeado regresar a Nueva York. Al principio parecía que le iban a dar un mal rato - como ese gilipollas había prometido- pero al final estuvieron de acuerdo en buscar a alguien sin denunciarle. El hecho era que en el tipo de economía que nos encontrábamos en la actualidad, había un montón de gente que necesitaba para trabajar.

Pero hasta el momento, no habíamos oído hablar de ese gilipollas. Hasta ahora.

Me agaché y envolví cuidadosamente una mano en el documento. "¿Puedo?", le pregunté amablemente.

Sus labios se formaron en una línea apretada. Me miró con inquietud antes de asentir una vez, poco a poco.

Tomé el documento y lo abrí. Mi mandíbula estaba apretada y mi respiración se volvió superficial mientras escaneaba el documento legal frente a mí. Cuando volví a mirar hacia ella mi nariz quemaba.

"¿Ese asqueroso quiere cobrarte intereses?", le pregunté con incredulidad y con los dientes apretados.

Bella apoyó una mano en mi brazo con dulzura. "Edward, era de esperar. Fue un préstamo y-"

"¿A eso le llama un préstamo?"

"¿Qué?"

Tragué una bocanada de aire y lo dejé escapar lentamente. "¿Cuando se ofreció a pagar las facturas de tu padre, alguna vez lo llamó préstamo?"

Ella frunció el ceño. "Él dijo que quería… ayudar. Yo le dije que le pagaría tan pronto como pudiera, pero él siguió insistiendo en que no sería necesario-"

"Pero en realidad nunca lo calificó como un préstamo".

Ella me miró con firmeza. "Edward, independientemente de cómo lo haya llamado, yo le voy a pagar. No quiero que esté por encima de mi cabeza nunca más". Nos miramos duramente el uno al otro durante un tiempo. Finalmente ella suspiró. "Mira, ya está hecho. Está pidiendo pagos mensuales. Voy a hacerlos y-"

"¿Cómo vas a hacer esos pagos, Bella?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Voy a ver si puedo estar algunas horas más en Nitelock. Si no puedo encontrar un trabajo de día en un museo o galería de arte, entonces voy a buscar otra cosa. Un restaurante, The Gap, McDonalds, lo que sea".

Le fulminé con la mirada. "¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que es esto? Si me dejaras-"

Ella cerró los ojos. "Edward, no".

"¿Por qué no?", escupí. "¿Por qué luchar día y noche, cuando yo tengo los medios para ayudarte a sentarte en un maldito banco?"

No me había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que mi voz sonaba hasta que Alice se asomó a la cocina y me miró con cautela. "Voy a estar en mi habitación", dijo con cautela antes de caminar hacia su habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, dejándolo salir poco a poco. Cuando los abrí de nuevo, Bella me estaba mirando con frialdad.

"Lo siento, amor. Siento que crees que voy a tratar de hacer lo mismo que él-"

Hubo una nota de frustración en su voz cuando me interrumpió. "Edward, yo nunca pensaría eso, sé que no lo eres. Es total y completamente diferente contigo. Te amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma, y sé que tú también me amas. De verdad, de verdad que lo sé. Pero Edward, tienes que tratar de entender que esto no es sobre ti, es sobre lo que yo tengo que hacer. Yo sé que estás ofreciéndote por amor, no por otra cosa. Pero por eso no puedo, Edward. No quiero manchar lo que tú y yo tenemos. Aprecio y respeto nuestra relación más allá que cualquier otra cosa, más allá del dinero y de las deudas, y... y es por eso que tengo que hacer esto por mi cuenta, incluso si eso significa luchar. Por favor, por favor, trata de entenderme. No quiero que esto se convierta en una fuente constante de conflicto entre nosotros, Edward".

Su voz se quebró al final. La tomé en mis brazos y rápidamente la envolví alrededor de mí y la sujeté con fuerza. Nos quedamos allí por un largo tiempo, simplemente abrazados.

"No me gusta esto", por fin respiré honestidad. "Odio quedarme parado mientras tú tienes que luchar".

"No sólo estás ahí parado", dijo con firmeza, con una nota de frustración todavía en su voz. "Me estás amando. Te lo dije, mientras me ames, podré manejar todo lo demás".

Le besé la parte superior de la cabeza y pasé los dedos por su pelo, no totalmente de acuerdo con que eso era lo único que podía hacer por ella, mi cerebro seguía desesperante buscando otra solución.

Oooooooooo

Yo estaba ansioso y nervioso en el trabajo esa noche. Habíamos dejado el tema después de nuestra semi-pela, pero Bella tenía razón en una cosa. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una fuente de conflicto para nosotros, la única fuente de conflicto para nosotros, y yo no quería que continuara de esa manera. Pero al mismo tiempo, yo no podía hacer lo que ella pedía. Miré fijamente el cielo nocturno desde la ventana de mi oficina, más allá de la frustración.

¿Cómo podía esperar que me quedara ahí de pie con los brazos cruzados mientras sus deudas la consumían, mientras que yo tenía una cuenta bancaria bien acolchada con más que suficiente para hacer que todo se acabara? Sí, claro, está bien, de alguna manera entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Quería guardar el dinero y las deudas aparte de nuestra relación. ¿Pero una relación real no era estar allí el uno para el otro en todos los sentidos? Conocía a Bella lo suficiente como para saber que si las cosas hubieran sido al revés no dudaría en haberme ayudado.

¿Cómo podía esperar que me sentara y ya está?

Un golpe en la puerta de mi oficina interrumpió mis reflexiones.

"¿Sí?", dije distraído.

"Edward, soy Alec".

"Sí. Adelante", dije enderezándome y girando la silla hacia el frente de nuevo. En el último par de semanas, Alec había asumido cada vez más responsabilidad en Eclipse. Me enteré de que él conocía las hojas de cálculo, cómo manejar las entregas, y cómo llevar a cabo un montón de otras actividades en el club, algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta. Poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en mi mano derecha, así que le aumenté el sueldo y le hice mi asistente. Desde que tiré a Victoria, había encontrado que los empleados se sentían más relajados, y a su vez, yo había intentado cambiar también. Sí, me sentía frustrado ahora, pero no había ninguna razón para pagarlo con Alec o con el resto del personal.

"¿Qué pasa, Alec?". Le pregunté amablemente, tratando de ponerme a mí y a los problemas de Bella fuera de mi mente por unos minutos.

Alec estaba todavía un poco rígido cerca de mí, y yo no podía culparlo. Había sido un idiota con él desde el primer día. Tardaría un tiempo en respetarme como respetaba a Emmett.

"Quería que supieras que hay una mujer abajo interesada en esas pinturas. Las que hizo tu novia y que colgaste en el vestíbulo. Ella dice que quiere comprarlas si están a la venta".

Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás, era una grata sorpresa. Simplemente las colgué en el club la noche anterior. Acompañé a Alec abajo para reunirme con esa mujer y por supuesto, ella estaba muy interesada. En ellas estaban los paisajes que Bella había pintado del estrecho de Puget desde mi apartamento, y la mujer seguía y seguía sobre cómo ella nunca había visto nada tan hermoso.

Media hora después estaba sentado frente a mi escritorio con un cheque de 1,500 dólares para mi novia artista y prometiéndole a la mujer que le diría cuando Bella estaría dispuesta a vender cualquier otra cosa.

Le sonreí a Alec, que estaba sentado en una silla frente a mí.

"Tu novia es muy talentosa", dijo.

"Lo sé", sonreí ampliamente.

"Este es un pequeño y agradable cheque que ella va a recibir", se rió entre dientes. "Ella probablemente querrá comprarse un par de zapatos buenos o algo como eso, ¿eh?"

Solté un bufido, la sonrisa se cayó de mi cara. Mil quinientos dólares, no estaba mal, pero no pondrían hacer mucho con lo que le debía a ese gilipollas. E incluso si pintaba algo más para la mujer que había comprado las pinturas de esta noche, tendría que pintar un montón más de ellas para pagar sus deudas a ese hijo de puta de Nueva York.

"¿Qué pasa?", Alec me preguntó al ver mi cambio de actitud.

"Mi novia... Bella... ella tiene algunas deudas. Dudo que vaya a utilizar esto para unos zapatos".

"Oh", dijo Alec simplemente. "¿Apuesto a que no te permitirá ayudarla, verdad?"

Fruncí el ceño. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Bueno, ¿conoces a Gianna?". Asentí con la cabeza. Gianna era la última chica que Victoria había contratado, cuando no eligió a Bella para el trabajo. "Bueno, ella es como mi novia. Tiene un préstamo enorme con la universidad, pero se niega a coger un centavo de mí. Al final dejé de insistir, ya que sólo la estaba agobiando. Así que ahora le echo uno de veinte o más en su cartera cada vez que ella no está mirando. Me aseguro de comer lo justo cuando voy a su casa y luego le llevo más alimentos con la excusa de que son para mí". Se encogió de hombros. "Ya sabes, cosas pequeñas que por lo menos me hacen sentir como que estoy haciendo algo".

Me reí porque sabía cómo se sentía.

"El padre de Bella... está realmente enfermo". Me detuve, sorprendido de que me hubiera abierto a Alec acerca de eso. Pero en el último par de semanas también me di cuenta de que además de ser muy inteligente, Alec era un tipo bastante decente. "Problemas de corazón. Él ya no trabaja y ella paga sus gastos médicos, al igual que todos sus otros gastos...", y su deuda con ese gilipollas, pensé, pero no lo dije.

"Wow". Alec asintió lentamente. "Mierda, eso debe ser caro como el infierno".

Asentí con la cabeza y fruncí los labios en respuesta.

Alec frunció el ceño. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Has pensado alguna vez en hacer una subasta de arte?"

"¿Una qué?"

"Una subasta de arte", repitió. "Ya sabes, como una manera de recaudar fondos. Se puede dar a conocer que todo lo recaudado se destinará a pagar los gastos médicos de su padre, y reunir un puñado de sus cuadros y venderlos al mejor postor. A esos tipos artistas de por aquí les encantan esas cosas. Vienen en masas. Yo he estado en un par de ellas con Gianna".

"¿Sí?", le pregunté.

"Sí", asintió con un gesto rápido. "Un par de clubes del centro incluso han promovido algunas de ellas". Hizo una pausa."¿Victoria no te lo dijo? ¿No era parte de su trabajo mantenerte al día con las últimas tendencias? "

Le sonreí.

Él soltó un bufido. "Sí, bueno. Victoria no parecer mucho del tipo de personas que aprecien… el arte".

Solté un bufido de nuevo.

"Bueno, cuéntame más acerca de esas subastas de arte..."

Oooooooooo

Más tarde esa noche, o muy temprano la mañana siguiente, le di esa idea a Bella mientras yacíamos en su cama. Su cuerpo estaba acurrucado contra el mío mientras descansábamos después de otra noche de amor.

"Pero, ¿cómo funciona?", me preguntó en voz baja. "¿Tengo que anunciar a toda la ciudad de Seattle que mi padre está enfermo y necesitamos ayuda para pagar sus cuentas médicas? Mi padre está muy orgulloso, Edward. No creo que yo me sintiera cómoda haciendo algo así".

Suspiré, pero yo ya había descubierto que a ella no le gustaría esa idea. "Bueno, ¿qué tal si sólo lo llamamos 'subasta de arte'?, simplemente para mostrar tu trabajo. Nadie tiene que saber nada de Charlie, o de las facturas o las deudas. Sólo será sobre ti y tu obra".

Froté mi nariz por su mejilla, mirando cómo se mordía el labio con ansiedad. "¿Qué pasa si todo el mundo odia mi trabajo?"

Negué con la cabeza contra su cara, mi nariz y mi mandíbula acariciaban su mejilla. Por instinto ella se volvió y acercó su cara a la mía.

"Bella, las cuatro pinturas que has colgado en Nitelock se han vendido en cuarenta y ocho horas. Los dos que colgamos anoche en Eclipse se han vendido en veinte y cuatro. Estoy seguro de que las que vamos a colgar allí mañana van a venderse con la misma rapidez. A la gente le encanta tu trabajo", le aseguré. "Y si cogemos tu colección de 'Ventanas'-"

Ella volvió la cara a un lado para mirarme a los ojos. "No, Edward. Esa colección es tuya. No estará en venta. Nunca".

"Lo sé, amor", le dije con suavidad, apretando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sus manos se encontraron con las mías y entrelazó nuestros dedos. "Yo nunca, nunca, vendería esa colección. Ni por un millón de dólares. Sé cuánto tiempo y esfuerzo has puesto en el ello, y lo adoro".

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo estaba a punto de sugerir que las colgaras en Eclipse durante un par de semanas. No todas, por supuesto", añadí rápidamente. "La última adición a la colección probablemente debería quedarse en mi casa", le sonreí torcidamente. Ella se ruborizó de nuevo y yo la besé en la mejilla suavemente. "Pero podemos ponerlas para ayudar a anunciar la subasta, para crear interés en tu trabajo. Cualquiera que vea esas, Bella, va a querer ver más de tu trabajo".

"Muy orgulloso de tus ojos, ¿no, Sr. Cullen?", bromeó.

"No, no de mis ojos", le aseguré en voz baja. "Sino por cómo mi novia es capaz de convertirlos en una obra de arte".

Ella sonrió suavemente y volvió a sonrojarse. "¿Así que... si hiciéramos esa subasta... cuando sería?"

Traté de controlar mis emociones. La verdad era que no había estado tan seguro de que ni siquiera considerara la idea.

"Bueno... yo estaba pensando que tal vez el fin de semana de Acción de Gracias. Si no quieres que la gente sepa acerca de Charlie, entonces podemos decir que es una subasta de vacaciones. La gente puede comprar tu trabajo como regalos de navidad para ellos mismos, para amigos y para seres queridos. Va a ser grandioso", respiré con honestidad.

"¿Y sería en Eclipse?"

Asentí con la cabeza. "Alec va a ayudarnos a hacer publicidad. Correrá la voz. Él es quien sugirió colgar tus mejores pinturas, incluso aunque esas en particular no estén a la venta. Harán que la gente se interese aún más. Y se puede anunciar en los periódicos locales".

"Pero vas a perder el negocio de esa noche".

Rodé los ojos. "Emmett y yo estaremos bien si Eclipse no nos da ganancias una noche".

"Una noche de fin de semana", aclaró. Podía sentir su indecisión, su mente acelerada.

"Si consiguiera ganancias, entonces tú tendrías que tener por lo menos un porcentaje…"

"No te atrevas" - le susurré - "a ni siquiera terminar la frase".

Ella bufó, su pecho subía y bajaba sobre nuestras manos entrelazadas. "Pero entonces no sería justo-"

Levanté un codo y le di la vuelta, poniéndola debajo de mí para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos por completo.

"Jesús, Bella. Entiendo que estés preocupada por lo que sucedió, pero las cosas no siempre tienen que ser ojo por ojo. Puedo hacer las cosas por ti, sólo por hacerlas", le susurré con enfado. Sus ojos me provocaron ansiedad. "Te quiero y creo en tu trabajo, y quiero ayudarle. ¿Eso es malo? ¡Las cosas no siempre tienen que ser así, Bella!".

Se mordió el labio y me miró a los ojos.

"Por favor, Bella, permíteme hacer esto. Vamos a hacer esto juntos".

Poco a poco sus manos se acercaron a mí y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, levantando su espalda de la cama y besándome suavemente. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos. Ella sonrió suavemente y asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo también te amo. Está bien, vamos a hacer esto juntos".

* * *

><p><strong>Por cierto, ya he visto Amanecer dos veces y más que la volvería a ver si pudiera, no me canso, jajaja.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:**

**anita cullen, beakis, Spookypau, Tutzy Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, LeidaJim, EdithCullen71283, TereCullen, foronda, Ginegine, Heart on Winter, lexa0619, Elisita, deandramari, joli Cullen, Sisi bunny, Meli8114, Marianixcr, anamart05, akako Cullen, MaxiPau, ogda1975, andreita correa, Pamelita, Sweet Angel186, Solchizz, PalitoCullen, Naemii, Mon de Cullen, Kaami Annie Cullen, lizco2, JadeCullenMasen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, roberta Cullen, lakentsb, vivi SR, isabela 91, Black, claudi17, Inkdestiny, Bite Me Sr Cullen, danisanchez, Claudhia Lady Cullen, eddieIlove, CocoBlush, kris, Rose Nightmare, arcoiris cullen, Seiya-Moon, Cullen Vigo, and cullen, Shibubi, Giovanna Tey, Sarah-Crish Cullen, soffiswan, Pamrodriguez, Angie Cullen Hale, Sayuri1980, pekascullen, Alblurs, janalez, MillaPattzn, Pam Malfoy Black, Haunted Cullen, RoxCM, nikki zav, ma pau cullen, Lowrense, gbyaln, fer93vulturi, Nurysh, lupita calvo, Iare, Sonitha Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, kote, nina, anni eska, elena robsten, Isita Maria, SkyC, escarlataojala, Lulli St John, lady blue vampire, Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten, Alexa, Milhoja, Vyda, Gabriela Cullen, dioda, lybet, Cla aw HPTFMA, Roxcio, FerHdePattinson, steff, rakelluvre, PaOPattzZ, musegirl17, franiii p, Renesme carli, Harael, lizzycullenswan, anybella, mariluiq, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Ely Cullen M, CrissYmell, Marchu, liloc, Dulce Amor, SabrinaCullenBlack, Adriana, Mind, lokaxtv, karito CullenMasen, Kisara Mansen, mirarura21, Verota, Agui, Susana, MCullenMustang. Si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado que con tanto nombre me mareo, jejeje.**


	23. La que se ha armado

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Os dejo otro capi más, nos queda uno más y el epílogo :(**

**Capítulo****22 -****La que se ha armado**

"Así que Rosalie, ¿en qué área de la psicología te gustaría trabajar una vez que termines con tus Masters?", mi madre le preguntó a Rose a través de la mesa grande.

Rose se aclaró la garganta una vez, dejando su cubierto. "Bueno, estoy bastante centrada en la psicología infantil, señora Cullen".

"Por favor, cariño, llámame Esme".

Rose sonrió ampliamente. "Esme entonces. Hice algunos trabajos de voluntariado con los niños durante un tiempo y disfruté mucho" - continuó - "pero tuve que ponerlo en espera una vez que mi hermano Jasper y yo abrimos el club. Me gustaría volver a hacerlo ahora que estamos en una situación más cómoda en el negocio".

"¿Ahora que tú y tu hermano nos habéis robado suficientes de nuestros clientes vas a reducir tus horas en el club?", le dije, tomando un bocado de pavo.

La cara de Rosalie palideció. Sus ojos azules se volvieron hacia mí, estaba asustada y tratando de reprimir su irritación evidente. "Jasper y yo… nosotros sólo hacemos negocios. Nunca ha sido nuestra intención-"

Emmett se echó a reír y yo solté la sonrisa que estaba frenando. Él pasó un brazo alrededor de ella con fuerza, mientras que ella me daba una mirada de muerte.

"Rosie bebé, Edward sólo está jugando un poco contigo, tratando de hacer que te avergüences delante de nuestros padres".

"¿Eso está haciendo?", Rosalie silbó con una sonrisa peligrosa en su cara. Ella me miró a mí y luego a Charlie, sentado en la mesa. "Tal vez Edward debería recordar que yo no soy la única que tiene que impresionar a unos padres en esta mesa esta noche", dijo ella con dulzura.

La sonrisa burlona se me cayó de la cara y fue reemplazada por una nerviosa. Eché un vistazo a Charlie. Había dejado sus cubiertos y me estaba mirando con cuidado a través de sus ojos negros y penetrantes.

"Así que, Edward..." - empezó en un tono que me hizo saber que ahora era mi turno para retorcerme - "¿has acabado de cambiar las tejas?"

Emmett gruñó en voz alta. "¿Edward cambiando tejas?", él se rió. "Mi hermano pequeño no sabe cómo cambiar una teja sin que ésta se caiga y le muerda el culo".

Fruncí mis labios hacia mi hermano. "¿Por qué narices una teja se caería y me mordería el culo?"

"Es sólo un expresión, hermano", se rió Emmett.

"No tiene ningún sentido", insistí.

"Tiene razón, Emmett, no lo tiene", lanzó Jasper.

"Gracias", dije.

"Pero sí, no puedo verte cambiando unas tejas", resopló Jasper. Oí a algunos riéndose tranquilos alrededor de la mesa, incluso a mi lado.

"¿Ah, sí?", dije volviéndome para mirar a Jasper. "Sólo para que lo sepas, hice un buen trabajo ayudando al padre de Bella con las tejas de su techo. ¿No, jefe?".

Charlie levantó una ceja, pero no contestó.

"¿Jefe?", pregunté de nuevo. "Vamos jefe, no me va a dejar colgado, ¿verdad?"

El jefe no dijo nada durante unos segundos, y luego sus ojos marrones brillaron de la misma manera que brillaban los de su hija a veces, y se echó a reír.

"Sí, claro, claro, chico", dijo finalmente. "Hiciste un trabajo bastante decente allí con las tejas".

"¡Ja!". Grité, señalando con el dedo fuertemente a Emmett. "¡Y ja!", repetí, apuntando a Jasper.

Emmett y Jasper rodaron sus ojos.

"Estoy seguro de que yo lo hubiera hecho mejor", murmuró Emmett burlón.

Solté un bufido."Sí, dudo mucho eso".

"Sí, yo no sé si tú sabes sustituir tejas, hombre", le dijo Jasper a Emmet.

"Espera", sonrió Emmett poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Sus largas piernas se golpearon contra la mesa, haciendo que la salsa de arándanos del centro se agitara alrededor del plato. Jake, que había estado escondido debajo de la mesa esperando restos de comida, salió corriendo y se quedó mirando a Emmett, su cola se movía ansiosamente de un lado a otro.

"¿Eso es un reto? ¡Vamos!", Emmett dijo, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta. "Vamos a hacerlo. ¡Papá" - preguntó mirando a nuestro padre - "dime que tejas necesitas cambiar!".

"¡No tengo ninguna teja para cambiar!", Carlisle insistió.

Miré a Charlie. Él sonrió hacia mí. Bajé la cabeza y me apreté el puente de la nariz.

"Eso está muy bien. ¡Las cambiaré de todos modos! Jasper, Edward, moved vuestros culos-"

"¡Edward, Emmett, basta!", Esme finalmente gritó. Jake gritó por su aprobación. "¡Dejad el tema de las tejas y terminad vuestras cenas de Acción de Gracias! ¡Nuestros invitados van a pensar que hemos criado a dos neandertales en lugar de a dos hombres jóvenes! Charlie, Bella, Jasper, Rose y Alice" - mi madre añadió en un tono más calmado - "por favor, disculpad a nuestros hijos".

Levanté la cabeza y miré a mi lado.

Bella me miraba con diversión. Sus ojos marrones brillaban como los de su padre. Ella se inclinó a mi oído.

"Está bien. Me gustas siendo como un hombre Neandertal", susurró lo suficientemente alto para que todos los demás lo escucharan antes de colocar un suave beso justo detrás de mi oreja. Y luego, en voz baja me susurró algunos pensamientos más privados sobre mí siendo un Neandertal, pero basándome en las risas de todos lo que teníamos sentados alrededor de nosotros, parecía que tenían muy buena imaginación. Sonreí, olvidándome por completo de lo que habíamos estado discutiendo en primer lugar.

Cuando miré alrededor de la mesa de nuevo, Charlie me estaba mirando con la boca torcida.

"¡Woo! ¡Fracasado!", Emmett gritó.

Carlisle rodó los ojos, llevándose el vaso de ponche de huevo a la boca. "Rosalie, querida, creo que el grado en Psicología Infantil te vendrá bien para el futuro".

"Mmmm", Rose estuvo de acuerdo.

Alice, que había estado sentada al lado de Jasper mirando todo en silencio, por fin habló.

"¡Vaya, este es el mejor día de Acción de Gracias que he tenido!", exclamó en un tono emocional. "¡Ahora todo lo que necesitamos es una pelea por la mejor receta del relleno y un tío borracho que pase por encima del puré de patatas y me sentiré como en casa!".

Jake gritó una vez más y volvió a su puesto debajo de la mesa de Acción de Gracias.

Oooooooooo

Después de la cena Bella y yo nos escapamos de la ruidosa y llena casa por un rato y salimos a sentarnos en la mecedora del porche. La metí con cuidado debajo de la gruesa manta de lana, mientras que ambos disfrutábamos de una humeante taza de sidra de manzana hecha en casa, cortesía de Esme. Escuchamos los sonidos procedentes del interior, el volumen muy alto del televisor con el partido de fútbol y nuestros padres gritando a los jugadores como si pudieran escucharlos. Miré de aquí hacia allá y Bella se rió entre dientes.

"Estoy muy contenta de que Charlie vaya a venir a Seattle para la subasta", dijo finalmente.

Solté un bufido. "Sí, no creo que ni el viento ni la marea se lo hubieran impedido".

Bella sonrió pensativa, sus ojos permanecían en los árboles de la calle que iban hacia los bosques de Forks. La noche era fresca pero seca, y los ojos de Bella se mantenían en las hojas que caían de los árboles, siguiendo su camino, y aterrizando en el suelo frágilmente.

"Se ve más delgado..."

Sabía que Bella se sentía preocupada por su padre. Había estado mirándolo toda la noche a través de la mesa mientras movía la comida sin comérsela.

La cuestión era que no parecía como si él no quisiera comer, era más como si cada bocado que se llevara a la boca le diera náuseas. Pillé a Esme mirándolo un par de veces también, y luego miraba a mi padre. Me di cuenta por la mirada que pasó entre ellos que Esme no estaba en absoluto ofendida por la falta de apetito de Charlie.

Pero Bella tenía razón, Charlie parecía más delgado de lo que estaba la semana pasada. Él también parecía estar caminando un poco más lento. Pero al mismo tiempo, sus ojos parecían más brillantes, más vivos que antes, incluso más que la primera vez que lo vi después de volver a Forks con Bella.

"Pero parece... contento, Bella", le dije suavemente. "Se ve realmente feliz, sobre todo por la subasta".

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Hablé con tu padre hace poco y dice que su condición médica es… la misma. Lo que es bueno, supongo".

"Tal vez... sólo esté cansado, amor", le dije gentilmente, tomando su mano libre en la mía y apretándola con fuerza.

Ella se volvió y me miró a los ojos. "Sí, probablemente estés en lo cierto", asintió. Pero me di cuenta de que todavía estaba preocupada. Y honestamente, yo también.

Regresamos a Forks el siguiente fin de semana, y luego el fin de semana después de ese. Bella ayudaba a su padre, cocinaba sus comidas para la semana, limpiaba, clasificaba su ropa. Yo mientras pasaba el rato con mis padres y luego volvía a casa de Charlie por las tardes para ayudar en todo lo que pudiera, y luego cenábamos antes de regresar a Seattle. Los días de la semana ella los pasaba entre el trabajo, sus pinturas y los preparativos para la subasta, y yo entre el trabajo, instrumentos, canciones y preparando la subasta. Y al final del día, nos perdíamos el uno en el otro.

oooooooooo

La noche de la subasta llegó. Había estado pensando en ir a recoger a Bella para que pudiéramos ir a Eclipse juntos, pero Alice me llamó y me dijo que ella y Bella llegarían un poco tarde y se encontrarían con el resto de nosotros allí. Y aunque yo hubiera preferido entrar en Eclipse juntos, sabía que Bella había estado muy nerviosa durante el último par de días, y yo no quería hacer nada para aumentar su nivel de estrés. Así que me fui a Eclipse.

Cuando llegué Emmett ya estaba fuera, vestido de manera muy diferente a su habitual traje, compuesto por pantalones vaqueros y su camisa negra que decía 'PORTERO'.

"Ese traje te hace parecer medio presentable", me burlé de él, acercándome a él por detrás. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

"Mierda, yo en realidad creo que ha sido un gran cambio. Ahora sé cómo te sientes cada noche. He tenido a un puñado de mujeres proponiéndome algunas actividades muy cuestionables", dijo riéndose. "No se lo digas a Rosie", dijo en un tono un poco más serio. "No queremos que la noche de la subasta de Bella termine en los periódicos por homicidio en lugar de por su trabajo".

Solté un bufido y me alejé.

Alec se había convertido oficialmente en el promotor del evento, y cuando di una vuelta por los alrededores de todo el edificio, estaba más que agradecido por el trabajo que había hecho.

Como lo había sugerido, había colgado la colección 'Ventanas' de Bella bajo brillantes luces empotradas en el centro del vestíbulo, y en las últimas semanas, la colección había creado una fuerte cantidad de rumores. Yo había recibido una docena de ofertas para esa colección, pero les decía que aunque esa colección en particular no estaba a la venta, la artista estaba subastando sus otros trabajos y les daba uno de los folletos que Alice y Rose habían preparado. También, de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Alec, no íbamos a vender los otros cuadros de Bella que estaban colgados en el vestíbulo, y ninguno de los que Jasper y Rosalie tenían en Nitelock. En lugar de eso les diríamos a los interesados que esas pinturas estarían disponibles en la subasta. Alec insistió en que esa estrategia provocaría el interés y la demanda del trabajo de Bella.

Bueno, basándome en la cola alrededor del edificio mientras entraba en Eclipse, el grado de marketing de Alec había venido muy bien.

En el interior, Eclipse se había sometido a una enorme transformación. En vez de un lugar oscuro y con un ambiente lleno de humo, las luces brillaban desde arriba y desde abajo contra las paredes y los caballetes mostraban el trabajo de Bella.

"Bien, ahora muévelo unos pocos centímetros". Rosalie, quien llevaba un elegante vestido negro de tirantes y tacones enormes, estaba instruyendo a Jasper en la colocación correcta cuando entré en el vestíbulo principal. Jasper con mucho cuidado, movía uno de los grandes lienzos de Bella, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que Rosalie le diera el visto bueno. "Perfecto", arrastró las palabras con una sonrisa.

Más adentro, Alec estaba dando algunas instrucciones de última hora al personal, quienes servirían bebidas y aperitivos durante toda la noche. El uniforme fue cambiado para el evento, en vez de llevar las camisetas negras y los pantalones cortos que por lo general llevaban, ahora vestían con unos pantalones negros de traje, camisa de cuello blanco y corbata negra, tanto para los hombres como para las mujeres. Alec me vio llegar y se acercó rápidamente.

"Hay toda una multitud ahí fuera", sonreí, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

"Si, bueno, todos están ansiosos por pagar dinero por el trabajo de Bella. Ella se ha convertido en el centro de todo en las últimas semanas".

Mi sonrisa se amplió. "Gracias, tío", le dije con sinceridad. "Tú... has hecho un gran trabajo con esto".

Él sonrió por un segundo antes de aclararse la garganta y asumir una expresión más empresarial. "Edward, no estábamos seguros de qué botellas de champán y vino utilizar para esta noche".

"Saca los licores de primera. Sólo quiero lo mejor para esta noche", le dije asumiendo una expresión más profesional. "Dile al personal que sea liberal con el licor. Quiero que todos nuestros clientes se sientan felices y generosos esta noche". Una de las esquinas de mi boca se torció hacia arriba.

Alec se rió entre dientes. "Ya he informado al personal que mantenga todos los vasos llenos. Gianna y yo hemos llamado al servicio de taxi local. Hay varios vehículos esperando en el área en caso de que alguien necesite ir a casa después".

Poco a poco asentí con la cabeza aprobándolo. "Excelente".

Unos minutos más tarde mis padres llegaron con Charlie. Sus ojos se fueron al club, todo engalanado con el material gráfico de su hija, la admiración y el orgullo en sus ojos era innegable. Yo no podía esperar a que Bella llegara y le viera así, porque sabía que eso significaría para ella mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

Diez minutos antes de que las puertas se abrieran al público, Bella me envió un mensaje.

**Voy de camino. Dímelo directamente antes de que llegue. ¿Está el club vacío? B**

Solté un bufido y escribí mi respuesta. Yo no quería ponerla nerviosa por lo que le contesté algo simple.

**No está vacío. Estoy ansioso por verte. Charlie también. Te quiero. E**

**Yo también te quiero :) B**

Me ocupé de algunos detalles de última hora, y luego, a las ocho de la tarde, abrí las puertas de Eclipse y apareció una multitud de habitantes ansiosos y emocionados de Seattle, con la esperanza de salir esa noche con un trozo del alma de Bella.

Mientras la multitud se paseaba con impaciencia mirando el trabajo de Bella, esperé por alrededor, mirando nerviosamente a todos y revisando mi reloj. Sin embargo, los murmullos que podía escuchar eran claramente de agradecimiento.

"Mira cómo capta la luz aquí..."

"Mira su uso del color..."

"Mira cómo combina el fondo con el primer plano..."

Sonreí con orgullo. Gianna y el resto del personal del servicio estaban recorriendo el lugar con bandejas de plata que contenían vino y champán, o bandejas que contenían pequeños bocadillos y aperitivos. Algunas personas bebían y comían, pero la comida y las bebidas eran secundarias, apenas les prestaban atención, todos los ojos iban de pintura a pintura.

En la mesa de registro, Rosalie y Jasper tomaban los datos de todos aquellos interesados en participar en la subasta. Se registraban y se les entregaba un número, el cual tenían que sostener una vez que la subasta comenzara. Cada vez que miraba, la cola crecía más y más. En un momento mis ojos y los ojos de Rosalie se cruzaron y ella me dio una amplia sonrisa.

Y luego el murmullo creció repentinamente antes de desaparecer, y cuando me volví vi una visión de color azul oscuro que se encontraba a pocos metros de mí, mirando nerviosamente a todas partes con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. Alec fue el primero en acercarse a ella, se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído. Ella tragó fuerte y asintió con la cabeza, su bello rostro se enrojeció durante unos segundos antes de aclararse. Cuando Alec se alejó, todo el mundo la estaba mirando, esperándola.

Bella se aclaró la garganta. "Buenas noches a todos. Me gustaría agradecerles que hayan venido esta noche. Sé que es una temporada alta y le agradezco el tiempo que se han tomado para estar aquí. Estoy muy orgullosa de todas y cada una de estas pinturas, y espero que todos puedan entender la belleza que traté de capturar en cada una. El arte es la inspiración, y he sido bendecida con la mayor inspiración de todas". Finalmente sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y sonrió gloriosamente. "Así que si esta noche ven cualquier cosa que les inspire, sepan que fue creada con amor... creencia y dedicación. Gracias".

La multitud aplaudió aprobándolo, con sus ojos en la hermosa creadora de la obra que estaban tan ansiosos por admirar.

Finalmente Bella se dirigió hacia mí. Llevaba un vestido azul, palabra de honor, que caía justo encima de sus rodillas y unos tacones muy negros que dejaban ver sus pies, pero su rostro... su rostro resplandecía. Tan pronto como llegó la tomé en mis brazos y la besé larga y apasionadamente, sin importarme quien estuviera cerca. Y ella me devolvió el beso de la misma manera.

Cuando finalmente nos recuperamos, ella parecía aturdida y excitada. Me reí entre dientes.

"Tú misma te ves como una obra de arte", le dije.

Ella se sonrojó y sonrió, mirando a su vestido. "Al lo hizo para mí".

"Al es buena. El vestido es... tú". Ella parecía mucho más natural, mucho más a gusto de lo que había estado con los vestidos que había llevado con Mike.

"Sí. Lo es".

Bella miró a su alrededor, al club lleno convertido en una galería.

"Podrías haberme advertido, ya sabes", sonrió ella.

"Yo no quería ponerte nerviosa", me reí como disculpándome.

"Demasiado tarde", susurró.

"Lo harás muy bien", le aseguré, sujetándola más cerca de mí.

Justo en ese momento un grupo de hombres y mujeres de treinta y tantos pasaron a nuestro lado, mirándonos fijamente.

Uno de los hombres soltó un bufido y dio un vistazo hacia atrás rápidamente. "Hmm. Una gran fuente de inspiración. Yo sería capaz de pintar también así si tuviera a alguien como él inspirándome".

"Mmmm", una de las mujeres estuvo de acuerdo. "¡Oh, mira esta!", exclamó con entusiasmo, acercándose a una de las pinturas de Bella. "¡Tengo que tener esta!".

Bella y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y tratamos de no reírnos.

"¿De dónde ha salido ese discurso de antes?", le pregunté.

"Al me ayudó a pensar en él durante el camino hacia aquí. Sólo en caso de que esta noche hubiera alguien más aparte de vosotros y de nuestros miembros de la familia".

Solté un bufido. "Bueno, obviamente es una buena cosa que tú y Al prepararais eso".

Los ojos de Bella se nublaron repentinamente. Ella me miró con afecto.

"Muchas... gracias, Edward. Por darme la fuerza para hacer esto. Por creer en mí". Ella sonrió con ironía. "Por renunciar a los beneficios de una concurrida noche de sábado".

Sonreí con rapidez antes de apretar mi agarre en sus manos y mirarla con la misma intensidad. "Te quiero", dije simplemente.

Eso fue todo. Mi razón para todo.

Ella sonrió, comprendiéndolo.

Entonces Charlie y mis padres nos encontraron. Cada uno de ellos le dio un gran abrazo a Bella y la felicitaron.

"Espero que cuando empiece la subasta toda esta gente de aquí aprecie el trabajo duro que has puesto en todos y cada uno de estos cuadros", dijo Charlie, señalando con la cabeza hacia el escenario donde la subasta empezaría en aproximadamente una hora. "Será mejor que nadie trate de engañarte o me tendré que enfrentar a él".

Bella se rió entre dientes y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su padre. "No te preocupes, Charlie. Mientras que tú sepas cuánto significa todo esto para mí, eso es todo lo que me importa".

Charlie sonrió suavemente a su hija y le acarició la mano con la suya. "Es muy bonito, Bella. Pero mejor que no traten de hacer trampa", repitió.

Bella rodó los ojos y yo me reí.

Nos movimos por todo el lugar, presentándonos a algunas personas, escuchando a otras en silencio. Alice hizo un recorrido también explicando cada pieza y lo que admiraba de ella, haciéndoles saber el talento que tenía su mejor amiga, después de escuchar alabanza tras alabanza sobre el trabajo de Bella. Rosalie y Jasper se mantuvieron ocupados en la mesa de registro, mientras que Emmett controlaba el tráfico de personas que luchaban por entrar.

Nos paremos en frente de la colección 'Ventanas', la cual tenía un gran número de personas alrededor.

"Realmente desearía que esto fuera parte de la subasta", comentó una mujer.

"Sí, pero el letrero dice que esta colección es sólo para mostrar", dijo otra persona.

Murmullos de decepción se oían por toda la multitud.

Bella me miró y se encogió de hombros. Yo también me encogí de hombros, sonriendo.

Justo en ese momento Alice se acercó a nosotros, su pequeño cuerpo prácticamente vibraba.

"¡Bella!", dijo emocionada. "¡Tienes que venir conmigo! Hay una mujer en el otro extremo de la sala que es una comerciante de arte. Mi jefa Renata me habló de ella hará un par de semanas. Al parecer, ella es un pez gordo aquí en Seattle. ¡Habla una y otra vez sobre lo impresionada que está con tu trabajo y le gustaría conocerte!".

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon por el shock y se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. Alice la tomó de la mano y trató de tirar de ella, pero Bella no se movía. "¡Bella, vamos!", Alice siseó.

Bella volvió sus ojos hacia mí, amplios y cuidadosos. "Ven conmigo, Edward".

Le cogí las manos y la giré hacia mí rápidamente. "Bella, amor, escúchame. Voy a ir a cualquier lugar contigo. Ya lo sabes". Ella asintió con la cabeza rápidamente y comenzó a tirar de mi mano. Yo me mantuve firme.

"Pero este es tu momento, Bella".

"Pero no puedo-"

"Sí, sí puedes", insistí. "Estaré aquí cuando hayas terminado".

"Él tiene razón, Bella", Alice murmuró en voz baja.

Me miró largo y duro, y luego, lentamente, soltó mis manos. "Ahora vuelvo", dijo en voz baja.

"Aquí estaré".

"Sé que lo estarás".

"¡Vamos!", Alice la estiraba con entusiasmo. "¡Vamos!", ella insistió y Bella la siguió. Las vi alejarse, Bella con su hermoso vestido azul y Alice con su propio y pequeño vestido negro.

"¿Cuánto ofrecerían por esta colección?". Escuché a alguien preguntar en voz alta, desde el grupo que seguía admirando la colección de 'Ventanas'.

El precio que dio como respuesta hizo que mis ojos se agrandan con incredulidad.

"Ofrecería el doble si supiera que podría convencerla de que lo vendiera", dijo otra persona.

Una mujer mayor se volvió para mirar a las dos personas. Ella les mostró un aspecto disgustado.

"Ustedes dos, obviamente, no saben nada del verdadero arte. Esta colección de aquí no tiene precio, y será la gloria de la Srta. Swan algún día, acuérdense de mis palabras". Se acercó a la pintura, pero tuvo cuidado de no tocarla con los dedos, mientras señalaba aquí y allá.

"Miren cómo sus dedos han trabajado en estos colores. Esto no es sólo pintar con los dedos, esto lleva años y años de esfuerzo, de ensayos y de errores. Y luego miren este otro", continuó, en el mismo tono de conferencias. "Avisa de cómo los colores han cambiado a lo largo de los años, de cómo ha cambiado y madurado el propio sujeto. ¡Observen cómo capta las formas, las expresiones, los mismos sentimientos! Y por último, echen un vistazo a este último". Su voz se hizo más suave, más reflexiva. "Miren cómo se captura el amor". Hizo una pausa. "Sus ofertas son todas insultos".

Los murmullos y las aprobaciones estaban todos mezclados, mientras que yo estaba allí, sorprendido.

"Está bien. Voy a duplicar la última oferta", dijo una voz de mujer en voz alta.

Un profundo silencio llenó la multitud, todo el mundo estaba muy sobresaltado como para hablar.

"Si... si ella está dispuesta a venderlos, puede ser una oferta decente", dijo la mujer que había estado dando la charla. "Por ahora..."

"Esto es lo que ella tiene", la mujer que había hecho la oferta respondió. "Ella no tiene garantías de que después de esta noche sus futuros cuadros vayan a ver la luz del día".

Yo puse mis manos en puños a mis costados y miré a la mujer que hablaba.

"Es una colección impresionante", dijo la primera mujer en hacer la oferta. "Pero yo nunca sería capaz de igualar su oferta". Se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Uno por uno, el resto de la multitud la siguió y fue a admirar otras obras.

Fulminé con la mirada a Victoria.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", le pregunté con una mandíbula apretada.

Victoria sonrió. "Escuché que había una subasta de arte. Pensé en venir a verla. ¡Y me alegro de haberlo hecho, porque la pequeña Miss Botas de Marte parece ser un éxito!".

Agarré el brazo de Victoria con rabia. "¡Vigila cómo hablas de mi novia!".

Los ojos azules de Victoria se oscurecieron, su cabello rojo fuego se extendía como un reguero de pólvora alrededor de su cara blanca y fantasmal. Ella levantó una ceja. "Tu novia, ¿eh?". Soltó un bufido. "Veo que el pobre Mike ha recibido la patada por fin. Tal vez le haga una llamada. Podemos compadecernos de lo que se siente al ser usado y abusado".

"No hay un uso o abuso con ninguno de vosotros", le susurré. "Ahora creo que es hora de que te vayas".

Bajó la mirada hacia donde yo estaba agarrándole el brazo y me miró con una sonrisa.

"No. No creo que lo haga. A menos que quieras obligarme a salir y hacer una escena en medio de la velada de tu amiguita. Esta no es la multitud a la que nosotros estamos acostumbrados, Eddie. A esta clase de personas no les gustan las escenas. Las encuentran a baratas y sin clase".

Le solté el brazo. "Como tú", le escupí.

Ella me miró y sonrió.

"Edward, yo no quiero pelear contigo, no he venido para eso. He venido a echar un vistazo, y si bien honestamente tengo que decir que el resto del trabajo de Isabella no me dice nada" - miró a la colección de 'Ventanas' - "realmente me encanta esta colección de aquí".

"Bueno, no está a la venta", escupí. "Así que te puedes ir-"

"¿Qué tal si doblo mi oferta anterior?"

Me tambaleé hacia atrás. Con esa cantidad de dinero... Bella sería capaz de pagar la mayor parte de su deuda con Mike.

"¿Por qué?". Le pregunté. "¿Por qué pagar tanto dinero por-"

"¿Son tus ojos, no, Edward?"

Sentí que mi mandíbula se había caído. La respuesta debió haber estado escrita en mi cara, porque Victoria se echó a reír.

"No sé de qué te sorprendes, Edward. No es exactamente el secreto mejor guardado de la noche. Ella camina por aquí hablando de inspiración, mirándote directamente a ti, esta colección es la única que no está a la venta, y una vez que uno mira las pinturas y luego te mira a ti, bueno, es bastante obvio, querido. Si ella estaba tratando de elevar el precio de esta colección con todas esas pequeñas pistas y luego pretender que no está a la venta, entonces ha tenido un gran éxito. Estoy a punto de admirarla".

"Ella no es una persona engañosa como tú, Victoria. Esta colección. No. Está. A la venta".

Ella sonrió. "Hay otro rumor, Edward. Esa pequeña Isabella está mal de dinero. Es una artista muerta de hambre en el sentido literal de la palabra".

La miré fijamente, pero no respondí.

"Piense en todas las facturas que podría pagar con ese dinero. Todas las deudas que pudiera dejar atrás".

Mi mente vagó de nuevo a esa carta del abogado de Mike que Bella recibió el otro día. A la cuenta de pago electrónico que había sido creada un par de días atrás para iniciar sus pagos, mientras que yo ponía mala cara al lado de ella. Todo podría finalmente acabarse con eso. Mike podría estar fuera de nuestras vidas para siempre. Ella podría estar libre de él.

"Quiero esos cuadros, Edward", dijo Victoria. Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó su talonario de cheques. "Sabes que soy buena en esto". Sin esperar mi respuesta, comenzó a escribir la fecha y la cantidad en el cheque.

La agarré por el brazo de nuevo. "¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?", le susurré.

"¡Es una inversión! ¡Yo sé que ella necesita el dinero! ¡Ella te llevó lejos de mí, lo menos que ella podría hacer sería dejar que tuviera tus ojos!".

Mis fosas nasales se ensancharon, pero antes de que pudiera responder, un tono de azul me llamó la atención y miré directamente a los ojos confusos de Bella. Ella estaba a unos metros de distancia, de pie, con Alice y otra mujer. Su cara estaba enrojecida, pero antes de que pudiera leerla, ya se había alejado de mí rápidamente, dando toda su atención a su mecenas.

"Entonces, ¿a qué nombre hago el cheque?", Victoria me preguntó.

oooooooooo

El resto de la noche se mantuvo muy ocupada. Cuando la subasta al fin comenzó, tomamos nuestros asientos. Bella y yo nos sentamos juntos y tomé su mano, pero aunque ella la apretó fuertemente cuando me miró, detecté algo diferente en sus ojos. Una cautela que no parecía estar totalmente relacionada con la subasta.

Todas las pinturas de Bella se vendieron, y todas ellas a una sumas muy respetables. Ella era una artista nueva, y como tal, su arte no conseguía las grandes sumas de dinero que tenían otros artistas más establecidos, pero dejó a todos muy impresionados, más que contentos con sus compras, y deseosos y ansiosos de ver y comprar más de Isabella Swan en el futuro.

La mujer que Alice había presentado a Bella había resultado ser una especialista en arte muy respetada en el área de Seattle. Tomó un montón de información de Bella y se comprometió a estar en contacto con ella en los próximos días para discutir la posibilidad de mostrar su trabajo en algunas de las galerías de la zona, algunas de las cuales Bella había ido a buscar trabajo sólo unos meses atrás. Un par de reporteros y fotógrafos de los periódicos del barrio también aparecieron y se llevaron un montón de fotos de Bella, algunas de ella sola, algunas conmigo, o con Charlie, o con uno de nosotros, y le informaron de que escribirían un muy halagador artículo sobre ella y su arte. Con todo eso, la noche fue todo un éxito.

Cuando volvimos al loft de las chicas esa noche, todos estábamos agotados. Bella había estado tranquila en el viaje a casa, alegando que estaba cansada. No me había mirado directamente desde que me había visto hablando con Victoria antes.

Todos nos quedamos en la sala de estar de las chicas por un corto tiempo, hablando y volviendo a revivir la noche. Mis padres fueron los primeros en irse a su hotel. Ellos le dijeron a Bella que se habían quedado entusiasmados con la pintura que habían comprado esta noche, y se comprometieron a venir mañana para desayunar antes de irse a Forks. Emmett y Rosalie se fueron después. Y entonces Alice y Jasper se despidieron y desaparecieron en la habitación de Alice.

Charlie estaba torpemente en la puerta del dormitorio de su hija, mientras que Bella y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá de dos plazas, a pesar de que su espalda estaba rígida y recta, y estaba lo más cercana a la esquina sin tener que subirse al brazo del sofá.

"Bells, cariño, no es necesario que me prestes tu habitación para pasar la noche", dijo Charlie, frotándose la parte de atrás de su cuello con una mano. "Yo podría dormir bien aquí, en el sofá".

Bella sacudió la cabeza. "No, Charlie. Ya he puesto tus cosas en mi habitación. Ves a dormir. Te veré por la mañana".

Charlie se quedó en su lugar. Él me miró a mí y luego a Bella. "Pero...", suspiró profundamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Mirad, chicos, yo no nací ayer, soy un hombre de los tiempos modernos, y no tiene sentido que tengas que irte a casa esta noche, Edward. Vosotros... quedaros en la habitación de Bella y yo"-

"Charlie", lo interrumpí antes de que Bella pudiera ponerse roja. "Está bien, en serio. No estoy tan lejos. Estaré de vuelta por la mañana para tomar el desayuno".

Charlie pareció incómodo una vez más.

"Papá, de verdad. Está bien. Ves a dormir".

"Bueno... está bien entonces. Buenas noches chicos. Nos vemos por la mañana".

"Buenas noches, Charlie", respondimos a la vez.

Fue la primera vez que Bella y yo estuvimos solos en toda la noche, y un pesado silencio llenó el aire. Ella se sentó rígidamente en su rincón, sin poder o no querer mirarme.

Al final, suspiré y saqué el cheque de mi bolsillo, entregándoselo a ella.

Ella estiró el brazo con una mano temblorosa, le echó un vistazo rápido y me lo devolvió de nuevo.

"Así que lo has vendido", dijo con una voz vacía, evitando mirarme. "No puedo aceptar esto. La colección era tuya. El dinero es tuyo".

"No, era tuya", le aclaré. "Has puesto años y años de duro trabajo, y te has enfocado y concentrado en ella. Pero ahora, es mía".

Finalmente volvió sus hermosos ojos marrones hacia mí. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"La he comprado".

Pude ver cómo las lágrimas caían en picado por las comisuras de sus ojos. "Pero es tuya. No puedes comprar lo que ya es tuyo", insistió.

Fue entonces cuando me arrodillé frente a ella y le tomé la cara entre mis manos.

"Escucha Bella", dije con firmeza. "Antes de que este debate vaya más lejos, hay que recordar que estamos hablando acerca de tu arte, y no de otra cosa", le dije con cuidado. Tomé una respiración profunda. "Tú has estado trabajando en esa colección desde que tenias dieciséis años, Bella. Eso son años y años de trabajo, de esfuerzo y de dedicación. Alice me dijo que a veces te quedabas hasta altas horas de la noche, jugando con los colores, haciendo y deshaciendo de nuevo, empezando de cero, todo hasta que lo conseguías a la perfección. ¿Crees que es justo de mi parte sólo aceptarlo?"

"Pero yo te la di", insistió con voz temblorosa.

"Tú me la diste a mí, Edward Cullen, tu novio. Ahora la he comprado como Edward Cullen, el empresario, dueño de parte de Eclipse, para mostrarla de manera indefinida en mi lugar de trabajo".

Ella frunció el ceño, confundida.

"¿Sabes la cantidad de atención que la colección ha traído a Eclipse esta noche? ¿Cuántos clientes adicionales que probablemente tendré como resultado de la curiosidad y el interés que ha creado la colección? Deberías haber escuchado la charla de hoy sobre tu colección, Bella. Serás la comidilla de la ciudad por la mañana. ¿Puedes imaginar la clientela de alto nivel que tendremos debido a tus pinturas?"

"Pero-"

"Mira lo rápido que tu trabajo se ha ido esta noche, Bella. Hay gente discutiendo entre ellos mismos por tus pinturas, hablando acerca de lo que representan. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que es justo, Bella? ¿Cómo de justo es para mí aceptar toda la atención, todos los beneficios adicionales que voy a ganar por tiempo indefinido, sin recompensar a la artista por su trabajo?"

Se mordió el labio, observándome, estudiando mis ojos de la única manera que sólo ella sabía, tratando de leer la verdad detrás de ellos. Pero no tenía nada que ocultar.

Pude ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza, debilitando su resistencia.

"Pero yo te la di porque te quiero-", comenzó con una voz temblorosa.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con el amor, Bella", dije sin vacilar. "Esto es puramente comercial. Como empresario voy a comprar tu arte, porque me beneficiará a largo plazo".

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Sostuve su cara con más fuerza y le limpié las lágrimas con el pulgar.

"Voy a comprar tu arte, Bella, no te voy a comprar a ti".

Ella comenzó a llorar y se reunió conmigo en el suelo, echando sus brazos alrededor de mí.

"¿Puedes ver la diferencia, Bella?". Le pregunté, pasando mis manos por su pelo y besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

Ella no respondió de inmediato.

"Bella, ¿puedes ver la diferencia?"

Al final miró hacia arriba. Tenía los ojos húmedos y vidriosos, pero había paz y entendimiento detrás de ellos, lo que puso mi alma en paz.

"Sí, Edward". Ella me dio un beso suave y tierno en mis labios. "Sí. Veo la diferencia".

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:<strong>

**anita cullen, beakis, Spookypau, Tutzy Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, LeidaJim, EdithCullen71283, TereCullen, foronda, Ginegine, Heart on Winter, lexa0619, Elisita, deandramari, joli Cullen, Sisi bunny, Meli8114, Marianixcr, anamart05, akako Cullen, MaxiPau, ogda1975, andreita correa, Pamelita, Sweet Angel186, Solchizz, PalitoCullen, Naemii, Mon de Cullen, Kaami Annie Cullen, lizco2, JadeCullenMasen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, roberta Cullen, lakentsb, vivi SR, isabela 91, Black, claudi17, Inkdestiny, Bite Me Sr Cullen, danisanchez, Claudhia Lady Cullen, eddieIlove, CocoBlush, kris, Rose Nightmare, arcoiris cullen, Seiya-Moon, Cullen Vigo, and cullen, Shibubi, Giovanna Tey, Sarah-Crish Cullen, soffiswan, Pamrodriguez, Angie Cullen Hale, Sayuri1980, pekascullen, Alblurs, janalez, MillaPattzn, Pam Malfoy Black, Haunted Cullen, RoxCM, nikki zav, ma pau cullen, Lowrense, gbyaln, fer93vulturi, Nurysh, lupita calvo, Iare, Sonitha Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, kote, nina, anni eska, elena robsten, Isita Maria, SkyC, escarlataojala, Lulli St John, lady blue vampire, Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten, Alexa, Milhoja, Vyda, Gabriela Cullen, dioda, lybet, Cla aw HPTFMA, Roxcio, FerHdePattinson, steff, rakelluvre, PaOPattzZ, musegirl17, franiii p, Renesme carli, Harael, lizzycullenswan, anybella, mariluiq, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Ely Cullen M, CrissYmell, Marchu, liloc, Dulce Amor, SabrinaCullenBlack, Adriana, Mind, lokaxtv, karito CullenMasen, Kisara Mansen, mirarura21, Verota, Agui, Susana, MCullenMustang, carmenrl, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aryam Shields Masen. Si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado que con tanto nombre me mareo, jejeje.**


	24. La historia interminable

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Que pena me da esto... hemos llegado al capítulo final y tengo que decir que es algo triste, pero bueno, la autora decidió que acabara así y así está, ya vereis porque lo digo :(**

**Capítulo 23 - La Historia Interminable**

**Principios de febrero:**

Las luces de arriba del escenario brillaban en la habitación a oscuras. En el silencio podía oír algunas voces murmurando y copas tintineando y golpeándose entre sí, la gente riendo y hablando, disfrutando de su mutua compañía mientras esperaban que el acto siguiente empezara. Pasé los dedos sobre las cuerdas, asegurándome de que todas y cada una estaban a punto y listas, y luego miré hacia arriba.

Bella estaba detrás de la barra, sirviendo una copa, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en mí. Ella sonrió ampliamente cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron y me guiñó un ojo. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

"¡Vamos, Edward!"

"¡Cullen! ¡Woohoo!"

Las voces gritaban con entusiasmo, pero como de costumbre, yo sólo estaba centrado en el bello rostro de Bella y en sus ojos hipnotizantes.

"Para mi Bella", dije simplemente.

Gritos sonaron en todo el club y la cara de Bella se enrojeció. Pero ella dejó la copa y se quedó inmóvil, mirando y esperando.

_Me desperté esta mañana junto a ti_  
><em>Mirándote durante horas<em>  
><em>Viéndote soñar, suspirar y respirar y esa eres tú<em>  
><em>Siempre tú<em>

_El sol parece más brillante cuando estás cerca de mí_  
><em>Pintas los colores que quiero ver<em>  
><em>Porque en tus ojos el mundo es exactamente lo que debería ser<em>  
><em>Lo que debería ser<em>

_Eres una hermosa soñadora_  
><em>Eres una hermosa creadora<em>  
><em>Tú coges lo que hay aquí y lo conviertes en sol, estrellas y luna<em>  
><em>Y todo es mejor, sí, todo es mejor<em>  
><em>Porque eres una soñadora<em>  
><em>Una hermosa soñadora<em>

Hice una pausa y sonreí, mirando a Bella. Sus ojos estaban anchos y cristalinos. Con una sonrisa en sus labios murmuró: "Te amo", y me lanzó un beso. La gran multitud que estaba en Nitelock vio nuestro intercambio y gritó en voz alta por la aprobación. Me reí entre dientes.

_Veo lo que tú ves y me sorprendo_  
><em>Nadie más puede ver tu camino<em>  
><em>Tú tienes una visión totalmente tuya y es verde y marrón, y ningún otro color<em>  
><em>puede ser lo mismo<em>  
><em>Lo mismo<em>

_Eres una hermosa soñadora_  
><em>Eres una hermosa creadora<em>  
><em>Tú coges lo que hay aquí y lo conviertes en sol, estrellas y luna<em>  
><em>Y todo es mejor, sí, todo es mejor<em>  
><em>Porque eres una soñadora<em>  
><em>Una hermosa soñadora<em>

_Sí, eres una hermosa soñadora_  
><em>Eres una hermosa creadora<em>  
><em>Si tú no estuvieras aquí, el sol, la luna y las estrellas no brillarían<em>  
><em>Porque tú lo haces mejor, sí, todo mejor<em>  
><em>Eres una soñadora<em>  
><em>Mi hermosa... soñadora<em>

El silencio llenó el club durante unos segundos una vez que terminé, y de repente gritos y aplausos estallaron como fuegos artificiales. Sonreí torcida y cuidadosamente, viendo a Bella mientras ella salía de detrás de la barra y venía hacia mí. Ella subió los seis o siete escalones hasta el escenario y luego se paró frente a mí, sonriendo. De repente ella se rió y con un rápido salto se envolvió con fuerza alrededor de mí. Me desprendí de mi guitarra y deje que la correa colgara de mi hombro mientras yo sostenía a Bella en mi contra y la besaba larga y fuertemente. Ella era la única fan que necesitaba.

Sin embargo, toda la multitud del Nitelock se volvió loca.

Los dos nos reímos entre dientes y luego Bella se apartó y me miró a los ojos.

"Estoy tan contenta de que nos encontráramos de nuevo".

Sonreí ampliamente. "Lo mismo digo".

oooooooooo

**Unos meses más tarde:  
><strong>  
>El cielo estaba amenizando en Forks. Grandes y negras nubes habían estado amenazando sólo unos minutos atrás, muchos truenos habían sonado en la distancia, advirtiendo de que una posible tormenta se aproximaba. Sin embargo, el cálido sol primaveral brillaba ahora con insistencia en el cielo, asomándose a través de las nubes resistentes y mostrando que en realidad era el jefe por aquí.<p>

"Vamos", dijo Charlie alentadoramente desde su mecedora en el porche. A pesar de la temperatura cálida de hoy, una manta gruesa estaba sobre sus piernas y sus manos estaban envueltas alrededor de una taza de té caliente. Temblaban un poco, pero lo ignoré mientras él me decía sus instrucciones y orientaciones. "Ahora aprieta los tornillos en las juntas y ponlas hacia arriba".

Hice lo que me dijo y con mucho cuidado uní las juntas de la tabla.

Charlie me miró y sonrió ampliamente. "Buen trabajo, hijo. Ahora ya sabes cómo reparar la valla".

Sonreí por su alabanza, mientras que Jake ladraba a mi lado. Había estado corriendo por el patio mientras yo trabajaba, alternando entre inspeccionar mi trabajo y perseguir a una mariposa rara que intentaba burlarse de él.

"¿Qué hay de ti, chico? ¿También lo apruebas?", le pregunté.

Su lengua se movió y él se acercó para que yo pudiera darle palmaditas en la espalda. Cumplí con una sonrisa.

"Ese perro no sale de tu lado o del de Bella, ¿verdad?", Charlie preguntó en voz baja.

Le miré mientras yo seguía acariciando a Jake. A pesar de todo lo demás, los ojos de Charlie todavía brillaban. Todavía había un gozo de vida en ellos. Le sonreí.

"Sí, bueno. Fue muy duro ir a su casa por un tiempo. No me quería en ningún lugar cerca de Bella".

"Yo sé cómo se sentía".

Solté un bufido. "¿Qué significa eso?"

Él me sonrió y miró hacia otro lado.

"Cuando Bella se mudó a Forks, ella hizo algunos amigos, algunos buenos, algunos no tan buenos. Ella estaba feliz. Había una cierta... no sé... supongo que se podía llamar… pasión en sus ojos. Luego, un día, ya no estaba allí". Me miró y levantó las cejas. "Le sucedió coincidiendo con el momento en el que tú te fuiste de la ciudad".

Miré a Jake. Se acostó sobre su espalda en señal de que ahora quería que le frotara el vientre. Le froté distraídamente.

"Con el tiempo acabó dejándolo atrás", continuó Charlie. "La vida tiene una forma de ir, no importa qué hagas. El mundo no deja de girar. No tengo ni idea de lo que ocurrió realmente, pero por un tiempo, tú sin duda no estuviste en la parte superior de la lista de mis personas favoritas".

Se quedó en silencio por un tiempo. Cuando finalmente me obligué a mirar hacia él, él me miraba fijamente.

"Me sorprende que no me dijera que me perdiera la primera vez que regresé a Forks con Bella".

Charlie resopló. "Te estás perdiendo el punto aquí, hijo". Él respiró hondo y sonrió. "Edward, yo he estado... teniendo el regalo" - sonrió con ironía - "de saber cómo de especial es la vida realmente. No tengo tiempo para rencores inútiles o malos sentimientos. Cuando vi a Bella ese día yo podría decir que ella todavía tenía algunas cuestiones que resolver, pero volví a ver la pasión de nuevo en sus ojos. No iba a meterme con eso", se rió débilmente.

Inhalé profundamente, dejando escapar el aire lentamente. "Gracias. Por darme el beneficio de la duda".

"Si, bueno", murmuró Charlie, mirando a otro lado con un tic de vergüenza.

"Es hora de la sopa", nos llamó Bella, que salía de la casa sosteniendo una bandeja con tres cuencos. Me puse de pie y fui a ayudarla, colocando la bandeja en la mesita pequeña mientras ella se colocaba junto a su padre en el columpio y le cogía un tazón.

"Voy a hacer té helado", le dije rápidamente. Bella estaba a punto de protestar, pero la comprensión pareció cruzar sus facciones.

"Está bien, gracias", dijo simplemente. Mientras me alejaba la oí hablar vagamente con Charlie.

"Muy bien papá, abre..."

Era un sábado a principios de junio. Yo había llegado para el fin de semana, cómo hacia desde hacía un par de meses, para ver a mis padres, para ayudar en la casa, y para pasar el fin de semana con Charlie y con Bella.

Bella había regresado a Forks hacía un par de meses.

Después de la subasta a principios de diciembre, el trabajo de Bella como artista empezó a despegar. Siobhan McAdams, la mujer que conoció en la subasta de arte, tomó a Bella bajo su protección. Ella había mostrado algo de su trabajo en verdaderas galerías del área de Seattle y había puesto su nombre y sus obras allí donde de verdad importaba. En pocos meses, el nombre de Bella también se había convertido en reconocido en el área. Sus pinturas se vendían bien para ser una artista nueva.

En enero, Bella le envió un cheque personal a Mike, pagándole toda su deuda. Después ella y yo fuimos a una cena agradable y lo celebramos hasta las primeras horas de la mañana. Con esa cuestión aclarada, con el dinero que ganaba en Nitelock y con sus pinturas, era más fácil para ella mantenerse al día con los gastos médicos de Charlie, así como con sus propios gastos. Sin embargo, ella luchaba a veces, y aunque era difícil para mí, me quedaba ahí para ella y simplemente la amaba como ella me había pedido, porque sabía cómo de talentosa era realmente mi Bella, era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que su pelea fuera sólo un recuerdo lejano.

Un día a finales de abril Bella y yo estábamos durmiendo después de una noche en Nitelock. Jasper, Emmett y yo nos habíamos convertido en habituales en las noches de micro abierto, y eso provocaba que se cerrara más tarde de la hora oficial. Yo había escrito algunas canciones más, y nosotros las tocábamos y nos reíamos, bebíamos y pasábamos el rato hasta la salida del sol con quien quisiera quedarse y beber, algo que en las últimas semanas había crecido hasta un tamaño decente. Incluso algunas veces un par de agentes se habían detenido en el club, ofreciéndose a representarnos si queríamos comenzar nuestra propia banda. Las chicas bromeando acerca de lo caliente que era la idea de salir con los chicos de una banda, pero yo no estaba seguro de si eso era lo que quería en estos momentos. En lo que a mí respectaba, mis sueños ya se habían hecho realidad. Por lo tanto, puse la idea en un segundo plano por el momento, sería algo a revisar en el futuro.

Cuando nuestros teléfonos sonaron al mismo tiempo por la mañana, Bella y yo nos despertamos inmediatamente. Yo seguía revisando mi identificador de llamadas cuando me enteré de que Bella había dicho el nombre de mi padre, y tan pronto como vi el nombre de mi madre en mi teléfono, me levanté y empecé a preparar nuestras cosas.

Charlie salió del hospital un par de semanas más tarde.

Bella puso su creciente éxito en suspenso. Ella y yo tuvimos una larga conversación y decidimos que la mejor cosa en este punto era que ella regresara a casa de Charlie. Ella dejó su trabajo en Nitelock, llamó y le dijo a Siobhan que tendría que tomarse un breve permiso de ausencia por un tiempo. Fue difícil para ella, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que aceptar ayuda no era sólo aceptar los cheques en blanco que recibía.

Así que me hice cargo de los gastos médicos de Charlie, así como de los de ella.

Ahora Bella podría pasar el tiempo que le quedara a Charlie con él, ayudándole, hablando y riéndose con él, construyendo sus últimas historias juntos.

Conforme pasaban los meses Charlie necesitaba cada vez más ayuda de Bella. Y como ella había hecho siempre en todos los aspectos de su vida, le dio todo lo que pudo y algo más. En el último par de semanas, las medicinas ponían inestable a Charlie, lo que dificultaba que se alimentara por sí mismo. Pero el jefe aún tenía su orgullo, y yo respetaba a ese hombre tanto como respetaba a mi propio padre.

Así que fui e hice té helado mientras Bella le daba de comer.

Una vez que estuve seguro de que habían tenido el tiempo suficiente, volví con ellos.

"Tu sopa se va a enfriar, hijo", Charlie me regañó cuando regresé con la jarra de té helado.

"¿Ah, sí?". Le dije, poniendo tres vasos en la mesa pequeña. "Está bien. Voy a ponerla en el microondas y va a estar bien".

"Dame, yo la llevaré dentro y la recalentaré", se ofreció Bella. Ella juntó su plato vacío y el de su padre en la bandeja y puso el mío al lado. "Vuelvo enseguida", dijo alegremente, poniendo un beso en la mejilla de su padre. Ella me sonrió mientras se alejaba, con una sonrisa lo decía todo, una que finalmente me di cuenta que tenía desde hacía unos meses.

Cuando miré hacia atrás a Charlie, él la estaba mirando con una mirada agridulce en sus ojos.

Mientras esperaba mi sopa, me senté con las piernas cruzadas sobre la hierba delante de Charlie, lanzando un palo para Jake. Él ladró cuando lo vio volar por el aire y luego salió corriendo después de capturarlo, antes de traerlo de vuelta para que pudiéramos repetir el ejercicio una y otra vez.

"Gracias Edward", dijo Charlie de repente. "Desde el fondo de mi corazón".

Le miré. "Yo no hice nada, Charlie. Su hija me enseñó todo lo que valía la pena conocer".

Él negó con la cabeza. "Tú la ayudaste a encontrar su pasión otra vez. Tú la ayudaste a recordar que de eso es de lo que se trata la vida. No del dinero o del poder o de las obligaciones, el propósito real de todo es la pasión. Hazme un favor, cuando... cuando me haya ido, no dejes que me haga duelo y se revuelque por mucho tiempo", dijo en voz baja. "Dale tiempo, y entonces dale pasión, dale amor, para que no olvide lo que es realmente esta vida".

"Lo haré, Charlie. Te lo juro". Tragué con dificultad. "Me voy a casar con ella algún día, jefe. No sé cuando exactamente. Dentro de un mes, un año, dentro de cinco años. Cuando sea que ella esté lista. Y luego vamos a tener un montón de bebés, y vamos a… nombrar a uno como a ti. Y yo voy a cuidar bien de todos, Charlie. Voy a tener un buen techo sobre sus cabezas. Voy a arreglar las baldosas y a reparar las vallas cuando necesiten ser reparadas". Charlie resopló. "Y voy a cantar a nuestros hijos para que se duerman, porque no en vano, su hija puede ser un montón de cosas pero ser cantante no es una de ellas". Él se rió y asintió con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo. "Voy a hacerla feliz, Charlie".

Él me miró con una sonrisa cansada pero tranquila. "Sé que lo harás".

Charlie falleció tranquilamente en su sueño de una noche a finales de julio. Bella la pasó a su lado. Y yo estuve allí para ella.

Oooooooooo

**Seis semanas más tarde:  
><strong>  
>A través de mi sueño oí el timbre del teléfono. Lo ignoré. Era mi teléfono fijo. Ella no estaría llamando a mi teléfono fijo y no me importaba un bledo cualquier otra persona que lo hiciera. El teléfono dejó de sonar.<p>

Entonces empezó otra vez.

Me quejé y puse mi almohada extra - la almohada Bella - sobre mi cabeza. Se sentía fría y rígida, sin haberse usado por mucho tiempo. Aspiré profundamente y todavía podía oler su aroma sobre ella. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y evoqué una imagen de ella detrás de mis párpados, haciendo caso omiso de la llamada persistente.

Aaahhh. Pelo marrón y ojos marrones profundos.

Pero incluso en esa imagen, la pasión, esa mirada en sus ojos, estaba aún desaparecida. Exhalé en gran medida. Cuando el teléfono se detuvo y se puso en marcha una tercera vez, me di por vencido.

"¿Qué pasa, enana?", me rompí.

"Buenos días a ti también, gruñón", contestó Alice. "He estado llamando y llamando..."

"Sí, no bromees", me quejé, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada. "¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que llamarme, enana?"

"Bueno, ya se lo he hecho a Jasper esta mañana", dijo con la mayor naturalidad. "Él estaba profundamente dormido y roncando a mi lado".

Me quejé. "Yo sigo diciéndotelo, enana, demasiada información".

"Oops", se rió. "Lo siento. Sin Bella aquí todavía tengo problemas con los límites".

"Regla de oro", le dije. "Ante la duda, siempre detente".

"Bien entonces", ella se rió. "Tendré eso en mente", dejó de reír. "Vas a Forks hoy, ¿verdad?".

"Sí", respondí.

Bella había estado en Forks durante las últimas seis semanas. Se había quedado a cargo de todo después de que Charlie muriera. Me quedé con ella durante el primer mes, y en las últimas dos semanas pasaba por allí un par de fines de semana y días entre semana. Bella necesitaba tiempo, yo lo sabía. Pero seguía siendo difícil no estar con ella todos los días. Sin embargo, ella tenía que lidiar con las pertenencias de Charlie, limpiar la casa, empaquetar sus cosas, etc.

Siobhan había estado paciente con ella. La había llamado unas cuantas veces, pero Bella cada vez le decía que aún no estaba lista para pintar de nuevo, y se comprometió a llamarla cuando volviera a hacerlo. Así que se quedó en Forks, se hizo cargo de cosas de Charlie allí, comía y cenaba con mis padres algunas veces a la semana, y me esperaba a mí entre medias. Cuando llegaba allí, ella y yo pasábamos el tiempo viendo viejos álbumes y empaquetando cosas que ya no necesitaría. Íbamos a la pradera de Bella con frecuencia. Nos sentábamos en una manta y hablábamos, planificábamos, o simplemente nos sosteníamos el uno en el otro, a veces hacíamos el amor. Luego cenábamos y regresábamos a casa, o íbamos a casa de mis padres. Allí hablábamos, nos reíamos y pasábamos el rato.

Pero Bella no había pintado en meses.

"Te estoy llamando porque Siobhan me llamó", dijo Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos. "Ella me dijo que también había intentado llamarte pero no le habías contestado. Tiene algo grande para Bella, sonaba muy emocionada por ello, pero tiene dificultad para ponerse en contacto con ella. Edward", Alice hizo una pausa, pero yo podía oír la frustración en su voz.

"Es hora de que vuelva de nuevo, Edward", dijo finalmente.

Abrí los ojos y me pasé los dedos por el cabello.

_'Dale tiempo... No dejes que se revuelque por mucho tiempo...'  
><em>  
>"Lo sé, enana". Respiré profundamente y dejé escapar el aire lentamente. "Lo sé".<p>

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde yo estaba cruzando el puente sobre Bainbridge, mirando las gotas de lluvia caer sobre mi parabrisas. Me recordó la primera vez que crucé el puente con Bella. Ella había estado mirando la lluvia y describiéndome todos los colores que veía en gris. Me dejó sin habla.

Había llegado el momento de que ella viera ver los colores de nuevo.

Pude oír los ladridos de Jake a la vuelta de la esquina cuando me acerqué a la casa blanca y pequeña. Parecía sentir mi llegada y siempre estaba en la puerta esperándome. Ese pensamiento me hizo reír mientras yo hacía mi camino, y cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Jake saltó fuera, no me sorprendió. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia mí y con insistencia se levantó sobre sus patas delanteras, su lengua colgaba y su cola se movía adelante y atrás rápidamente.

"Hey chico", dije, acariciándole la cabeza cómo me habían enseñado a hacer hacía mucho tiempo. Saqué el regalo que llevaba en mi bolsillo. "Aquí tienes". Me lo arrebató de la mano y empezó a comer.

Bella estaba esperando en la puerta, sonriendo suavemente. Tiré de ella en mis brazos, la abracé con fuerza y la besé tiernamente.

"Te he echado de menos", murmuró cuando me separé de su boca.

"Yo también te he echado de menos".

Entramos y cerramos la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Después de la cena vimos la televisión durante un rato. Los años ochenta habían terminado finalmente, y nos habíamos movido a los dramas y la comedia de los noventa. Esta noche estábamos viendo 'Jerry McGuire'.

Bella se quedó dormida a mitad de la película. La llevé arriba y la puse en la cama de su habitación, ella se había mantenido en su habitación, aunque era más pequeña que la de Charlie. Le quité la ropa y la dejé en bragas y sujetador, y luego me quité mis pantalones, quedándome en bóxers, y me puse a su lado.

En mitad de la noche me desperté con la sensación de Bella corriendo sus manos a través de mi pelo. Cuando abrí los ojos ella estaba sobre mí, sonriendo, y llevó su boca hasta la mía. Hicimos el amor con lentitud.

Cuando Bella y yo conseguimos estar juntos, nuestra vida sexual fue frenética y agitada, como si estuviéramos tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero ahora habíamos aprendido a tener nuestro tiempo, a disfrutar de la conexión emocional que nos daba el hacer el amor.

Durante mucho tiempo Bella se sacudió lánguidamente sobre mí, agachando su cabeza para darme un beso, para pasar su lengua contra mi cuello. En un momento dado, cuando me miró, podría haber jurado que vi alguna chispa en sus ojos, algo que no había visto en un tiempo. Pero antes de que pudiera darle un estudio más profundo, me levantó por los brazos, sentándome debajo de ella. Sorprendido, deslicé mi trasero hasta el borde de la cabecera, donde Bella estaba agarrada y sacudiéndose sobre mí cada vez más y más rápido. Mi impulso fue aumentar más el ritmo para mantenerme a su ritmo. La oía suspirar, la escuchaba gemir, y sentía que su corazón latía en sintonía con el mío. Ella gritó en voz alta cuando nos corrimos, y yo la sostuve contra mí, sus piernas calientes alrededor de mi cintura y su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

"No has hecho esto en algunas semanas", murmuré en voz baja.

"Yo… te he echado de menos".

"Me viste hace un par de días", bromeé.

Podía sentir su sonrisa al lado de mi cuello. "Lo sé".

Los dos estábamos tranquilos.

"Siobhan ha estado tratando de ponerse en contacto contigo"

Su cálido aliento se desplegó a través de mi espalda desnuda.

"Tal vez... tal vez debería llamarla cuando regrese", dijo ella con voz débil.

Sonreí en la oscuridad.

No te preocupes, Charlie. No voy a dejar que se revuelque por mucho tiempo.

"Tal vez deberías", yo estuve de acuerdo.

Durante mucho tiempo, los dos estuvimos en silencio.

"¿Qué pasa si... si todo es diferente ahora?", susurró.

"¿Qué pasa si es diferente?"

La acaricié y le besé tiernamente su pelo. "Tú eres mi belleza".

"Y tú eres mi fuerza", respondió ella.

Nos acostamos sobre la cama y nos quedamos dormidos, todavía envueltos uno alrededor del otro.

oooooooooo

A la mañana siguiente, mientras que Bella estaba limpiando la mesa después de desayunar, me puse detrás de ella y cuidadosamente envolví un pañuelo alrededor de sus ojos.

"¡Hey!", ella se rió. "¿Qué está pasando?"

Jake nos rodeó con ansiedad mientras yo ataba bien el pañuelo e inspeccionaba para asegurarme de que los ojos de Bella estaban completamente cubiertos. Su cola se movía hacia atrás y hacia adelante con insistencia y resopló en voz alta.

"No te preocupes, amigo" - me reí- "Bella está bien".

Se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y nos miró con curiosidad.

"Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo?", preguntó Bella de nuevo mientras yo estaba acabando de cubrirle los ojos.

Le di un suave beso detrás de su oreja. "¿Confías en mí?"

"Sí", dijo con la mayor naturalidad. "Sabes que lo hago".

Envolví una mano alrededor de la de ella y la otra alrededor de su cintura. "Entonces camina conmigo".

"¿A dónde vamos?", ella sonrió con curiosidad.

"No te preocupes por eso".

Jake nos siguió hasta la puerta. "Vamos muchacho", le dije de nuevo.

Él ladró y movió la cola, dando vueltas mientras caminaba.

"¡Edward, me voy a caer!". Bella gritó mientras yo la llevaba hasta detrás de la casa, a través del sendero marcado que había llegado a conocer tan bien en los últimos meses. El aire del verano era cálido esta mañana, y aunque las nubes estaban en el cielo, como de costumbre, aún estaba todo seco.

"No voy a permitir que te caigas", le prometí, sosteniéndola firmemente contra mí mientras la conducía a través de los arbustos, de los árboles y de la tierra húmeda.

Hicimos nuestro camino a través del bosque oscuro, más lento de lo normal mientras guiaba a Bella sobre las rocas y los helechos. De vez en cuando nos deteníamos por unos minutos, cuando Jake se distraía con una ardilla trepando por el árbol, o con un pájaro aleteando en el cielo y decidía seguirlo. Pero entonces regresaba y hacíamos nuestro viaje de nuevo.

Llegamos hasta una familiar zona llena de árboles de hoja perenne, cogí a Bella y la conduje a través de ellos. Cuando llegamos, estábamos parados en el borde de su prado, ese en el que ella había aprendido a soñar hacía mucho tiempo.

Con la venda todavía envuelta alrededor de sus ojos, puse sus pies en el suelo.

"Edward, ¿qué está pasando?". Preguntó ella, aunque yo estaba bastante seguro de que ya había adivinado donde estábamos.

Me paré en frente de ella. "¿Te acuerdas de cuando tú me dijiste un vez que los sueños no son siempre realistas, que nos toca a nosotros hacerlos realidad?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Ellos no se hacen realidad por cuenta propia. Tenemos que guiarles".

Se quedó en silencio.

"A veces... las cosas suceden, y... es difícil volver a dónde estabas. Pero si queremos honrar a aquellos que creían… que todavía creen en nosotros... entonces es nuestro deber alcanzar el cielo".

Una lágrima rodó más allá de su mejilla, cayéndose por su barbilla.

"¿Lista?", le pregunté.

Ella asintió de nuevo.

Poco a poco, extendí la mano y bajé la venda de sus ojos.

Sus ojos estuvieron en los míos dos segundos antes de que viera el caballete a unos metros detrás de mí. Lo miró durante unos momentos, frunciendo las cejas, y luego el sol apareció entre las nubes de arriba, enviando rayos de luz brillantes directamente sobre el prado. Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon y alejó la mirada de lo que tenía ante ella.

Ahí estaba la mirada. La mirada que había visto tantas veces en el último año. De admiración. De asombro. De inspiración. La mirada que quería decir que ella estaba pintando, aunque sólo fuera en su mente.

La primera vez que Bella y yo nos conocimos, yo era un chico inseguro e incómodo. Me miraba en el espejo y no veía nada de valor. Porque yo era joven. Porque estaba demasiado ocupado centrándome en las cosas equivocadas, demasiado inmaduro para ver la belleza interior.

Cuando Bella y yo nos encontramos de nuevo, yo estaba convencido de que la belleza consistía en tener una piel perfecta, un cuerpo fuerte, poder e intimidación.

Ella me enseñó la verdad.

Veo la belleza de la lluvia. Veo la belleza de los árboles. Cuando estoy conduciendo de vuelta a casa desde Forks, casi puedo oler el aire de la montaña, las hojas húmedas y el musgo. Siento la belleza en algo tan simple como ver películas de los ochenta con los amigos.

Siento la belleza en mis dedos cuando escribo una canción para ella. Vivo la belleza de una relación verdadera. Pero sobre todo, me miro en los ojos de Bella, y veo mi propia belleza reflejada en sus pupilas.

Ella me había dicho que yo era su fuerza, pero mi fuerza venía de la forma en la que ella veía el mundo, de su absoluta belleza.

Había llegado el momento de ver el mundo otra vez.

Se lo había prometido a Charlie. Yo no le permitiría llorar mucho tiempo.

Sonreí y me incliné hacia ella, llevando mi boca a su oído.

"Es hora de despertar, Bella", murmuré suavemente.

Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió. Con un asentimiento de cabeza y una respiración profunda, Bella, con constante vacilación, se dirigió a su caballete, lista para continuar su historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está el final, mañana os pondré el epílogo. Me da muchísima pena que se haya acabado porque disfruté tanto leyéndola como traduciéndola. <strong>

**Tengo que dar las gracias a pattyrose, una incrible escritora que me ha estado ayudando a corregir los capitulos antes de que los leyerais, y además me ha dado permiso para traducir dos de sus fics, espero traducir pronto otro suyo ;)**

**Y daros las gracias a todas por haberme leido y comentado o simplemente por haberme leido, me hace mucha ilusión que disfruteis de la historia tanto como lo hago yo y que me comenteis lo que pensais sobre cada capítulo o casa personaje. Me alegro mucho cuando os leo :) **

**Queria adelantaros que después de subir mañana el epílogo, tardaré algunas semanas en volver, 2 o 3, quiero acabar el fic en el que estoy antes de subiroslo, así os podré subir capítulos de lunes a viernes, espero leeros en la siguiente que suba ;) Graciassss.**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:<strong>

**anita cullen, beakis, Spookypau, Tutzy Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, LeidaJim, EdithCullen71283, TereCullen, foronda, Ginegine, Heart on Winter, lexa0619, Elisita, deandramari, joli Cullen, Sisi bunny, Meli8114, Marianixcr, anamart05, akako Cullen, MaxiPau, ogda1975, andreita correa, Pamelita, Sweet Angel186, Solchizz, PalitoCullen, Naemii, Mon de Cullen, Kaami Annie Cullen, lizco2, JadeCullenMasen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, roberta Cullen, lakentsb, vivi SR, isabela 91, Black, claudi17, Inkdestiny, Bite Me Sr Cullen, danisanchez, Claudhia Lady Cullen, eddieIlove, CocoBlush, kris, Rose Nightmare, arcoiris cullen, Seiya-Moon, Cullen Vigo, and cullen, Shibubi, Giovanna Tey, Sarah-Crish Cullen, soffiswan, Pamrodriguez, Angie Cullen Hale, Sayuri1980, pekascullen, Alblurs, janalez, MillaPattzn, Pam Malfoy Black, Haunted Cullen, RoxCM, nikki zav, ma pau cullen, Lowrense, gbyaln, fer93vulturi, Nurysh, lupita calvo, Iare, Sonitha Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, kote, nina, anni eska, elena robsten, Isita Maria, SkyC, escarlataojala, Lulli St John, lady blue vampire, Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten, Alexa, Milhoja, Vyda, Gabriela Cullen, dioda, lybet, Cla aw HPTFMA, Roxcio, FerHdePattinson, steff, rakelluvre, PaOPattzZ, musegirl17, franiii p, Renesme carli, Harael, lizzycullenswan, anybella, mariluiq, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Ely Cullen M, CrissYmell, Marchu, liloc, Dulce Amor, SabrinaCullenBlack, Adriana, Mind, lokaxtv, karito CullenMasen, Kisara Mansen, mirarura21, Verota, Agui, Susana, MCullenMustang, carmenrl, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aryam Shields Masen, EllaesCM, Aleowo, Laura Castiblanco. Si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado que con tanto nombre me mareo, jejeje.**


	25. Epílogo: Leyenda

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de pattyrose, yo solo la traduzco.

**Aquí esta el epílogo de esta historia, me da muchísimas pena que se acabe, de verdad :(**

**Epílogo – Leyenda**

**Ocho años más tarde:**

El ejército de taxis amarillos se abrió paso por la Quinta Avenida, como un enjambre de abejas furiosas. Sonaban cláxones, los neumáticos gritaban y luchaban por una posición privilegiada en la calle en una noche ocupada. Lo vi todo desde los grandes y claros ventanales de la galería, y luego miré hacia arriba, más allá de los rascacielos de plata que dominaban el horizonte. La noche estaba clara, mucho más clara de lo que generalmente estaba en Forks, o en Seattle para el caso.

"Edward".

Una mano cálida tiró de la mía y me movió suavemente, haciéndome girar. Aunque los ojos de Bella estaban tan brillantes como siempre, en ellos también se veía la aprehensión que tenía de costumbre y la timidez que estos eventos le causaban. Alzó la mano para ajustarme la corbata nerviosamente por veinteava vez esta noche.

"Te ves muy apuesto, señor Cullen", bromeó en un tono arrogante, sabiendo que me reservaba este esmoquin específicamente para los eventos en Nueva York.

"Gracias a ti, Sra. Cullen", le respondí en el mismo tono. Le di una mirada desde la parte superior de su brillante cabello, pasando por el vestido azul oscuro - el cual era creación de Alice Whitlock - hasta sus tacones de punta abierta, y subí otra vez.

"¿Te he dicho lo absolutamente deslumbrante que estás esta noche?"

Ya se lo había dicho unas cuantas veces, pero últimamente parecía que necesitaba más recordatorios.

Ella sonrió dubitativamente, sonriéndome a través de sus largas pestañas antes de volver su atención hacia el ajuste de la corbata.

"Sí, encantadora. Estoy segura de que así me veo esta noche", arrastró las palabras con sarcasmo. "Pero gracias por la mentira. No me siento muy hermosa en estos días, pero siempre y cuando mi guapo marido todavía piense así..."

"Estás gloriosa, igual o más que nunca", le recordé con firmeza, envolviendo mis manos alrededor de su cintura. Miré alrededor a la galería ocupada.

"Mira cómo todo el mundo te mira a ti y a tu obra de arte", le susurré.

Bella enrojeció aún más y se acercó más a mí. Al instante me arrepentí de mis palabras. Incluso más de lo habitual, lo último que ella quería en este momento era ser el centro de atención.

Sin embargo, una sonrisa irónica iluminó su rostro. Ella movió su boca cerca de mi oído.

"Están mirándote a ti, mi amor, no a mí".

Ella se apartó y me miró, y yo fruncí el ceño y miré a su alrededor otra vez. Varios hombres y mujeres paseaban admirando las obras de arte de Bella. Sus ojos saltaban fugazmente hacia donde ella y yo estábamos, en un rincón tranquilo. En los últimos años me había dado cuenta de la diferente clientela que había en los diferentes lugares demográficos. Nueva York, por lo general, traía una multitud de unos treinta y tantos para arriba, bebían vino poco a poco con la barbilla en alto y sus cejas levantadas en una profunda reflexión. Sin embargo, cuando les eché un vistazo más de cerca a las mujeres que paseaban por allí, me di cuenta de que sus ojos estaban sobre mí, mirándome de la cabeza a los pies.

Gemí humildemente y dejé caer la cabeza.

Bella se rió entre dientes, moviéndose más cerca de mí de nuevo y envolviendo sus manos alrededor de mi cara.

"Parece que las pumas han venido esta noche con la esperanza de echar un vistazo tanto a mi marido como a mi arte".

Fruncí mis labios, sintiéndome de pronto consciente de mí mismo. "Si así es, entonces están perdiendo su tiempo", le dije.

Bella se rió entre dientes. "Estoy bastante segura de que no lo ven de esa manera". Ella me besó suavemente en los labios. "Y realmente no puedo decir que las culpo".

Le sonreí y la besé profundamente para distraerla. Lo último que quería que ella pensara en este momento era en otras mujeres mirándome. Ella ya se estaba sintiendo un poco insegura en estos días, aunque en el fondo sabía que ella sabía que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse.

La distracción funcionó. Cuando ella se apartó sus ojos estaban vidriosos y aturdidos. Le sonreí ampliamente.

"Entonces, ¿qué estabas mirando antes?", me preguntó después de haberse olvidado por completo de las pumas.

"Yo estaba mirando cómo de claro está el cielo nocturno hoy".

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin dejarse impresionar. "Sí, está bien. Sin embargo, cuando vivía aquí, siempre sentí que faltaba algo..."

Le sonreí suavemente, sintiendo la piel de gallina en mis brazos y en mis hombros cuando ella perdió sus manos por ahí. Incluso después de tantos años, el tacto de Bella me seguía volviendo loco, y basándome en su respiración entrecortada cada vez que ponía sus manos firmemente sobre mí, seguía siendo lo mismo para ella.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando trató de presionar su cuerpo contra mí y no pudo acercarse lo suficiente. Me reí y puse mis manos en sus caderas, pasándolas arriba y abajo por sus costados.

"No te preocupes", le susurré. "Cuando lleguemos a casa vamos a encontrar una manera de hacer que funcione".

"Sí, sí", murmuró ella, no completamente apaciguada. Ella suspiró profundamente y puso mala cara. "Quiero estar en casa ya".

La miré y levanté una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. "Lo sé, amor. Yo también. El espectáculo de esta noche es el último de esta gira, y ya le he dicho a Siobhan que no piense en la programación para un futuro inmediato. Estaremos en casa pronto", se lo prometí.

Ella me miró con gratitud. "Bueno, antes he hablado con Rosalie y me ha dicho que en Seattle ha estado lloviendo sin parar durante el último par de días". Sus ojos brillaron hacia la ventana y el cielo claro de fuera. Ella frunció los labios con desdén. "Y me estoy perdiendo todo".

"¿Qué ha dicho Rose acerca de Emmett? Debe tener un día de campo con toda la lluvia. Ya sabes cómo su patio trasero tiende a inundarse".

Bella se rió. "Sí, ella me ha dicho que estaba por ahí con sus botas de agua hasta la rodilla, maldiciendo y gritando, gritando y maldiciendo, y diciendo que no puede esperar a que vuelvas para que puedas ayudarle a drenar el patio de atrás".

Rodé los ojos. "Le dije que no comprara esa casa, pero él quería estar cerca del agua".

"Tal vez ahora por fin podamos convencerlos de que se muevan a Forks con nosotros", susurró Bella con complicidad.

Le sonreí, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaría tener a Rose, a Emmett y a su pequeño Jonathan cerca.

"Tal vez...", le contesté. "Dios sabe que mis padres estarían encantados de tenernos a todos en Forks".

Bella sonrió emocionada. "Ya estuve a punto de convencer a Alice y a Jasper de que regresaran a Washington este año. Alice se ha establecido lo suficiente en este momento, por lo que puede hacer su trabajo desde cualquier lugar. Y entonces el pequeño Jonathan podría jugar con-"

"Isabella Swan", una voz familiar la llamó en voz alta. Bella y yo nos volvimos al mismo tiempo.

Y nos encontramos cara a cara con las entradas de la frente de Mike Newton.

"Isabella Swan", suspiró de nuevo con una sonrisa. "Mírate". Sus ojos se perdieron en mi esposa, haciendo que me pusiera más cerca de ella, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Bella alzó las cejas y se quedó inmóvil.

Mike retrocedió y se aclaró la garganta. Sus ojos se movieron hacia mí, saltando una vez hacia donde yo todavía tenía una mano protectora envuelta alrededor de la cintura de Bella.

"Cullen".

"Newton".

Silencio.

"¿Qué tal... que tal estáis?", preguntó despacio.

Apreté mi agarre alrededor de la cintura de Bella. Instintivamente, ella se puso más cerca de mí.

"Hemos estado bien", respondió brevemente.

Mike sonrió, exactamente la misma sonrisa que había tenido desde la escuela secundaria. Pero eso parecía ser lo único que no había cambiado en los últimos años. Había aumentado de peso. Un montón. Algo que hubiera estado bien si no llevara unos pantalones cuatro tallas más pequeñas, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta del peso extra que tenía. El botón de en medio de la chaqueta del traje parecía a punto de estallar. Su alguna vez pelo rubio estaba hacia atrás, dejando ver parte de su frente, la cual parecía larga, ancha y brillante. Casi podía ver mi reflejo en ella. Y había algo raro en su nariz...

Se aclaró la garganta otra vez. "Bella, Edward, esta es mi novia, Lauren Mallory".

Por primera vez me di cuenta de que había una mujer de pie junto a Mike, su postura era tan dura y rígida como la suya. Ella era alta, más alta que él, y su pelo estaba cortado como el de una niña, algo que sólo podía asumir que había sido a propósito. Ella estaba terriblemente delgada, llevaba un vestido sin tirantes de color rojo que mostraba nada más que la forma en la que sus omóplatos se salían de su piel. Con los años, mi esposa me había enseñado la importancia de no ser grosero. Así que contuve un estremecimiento.

Bella y Lauren se dieron la mano. "Encantada de conocerte", dijo mi esposa amablemente.

"Igualmente", respondió fríamente Lauren, con una pequeña mueca en su rostro esquelético. Se volvió y levantó la mano para estrechar la mía. Pero la perra le había hecho una mueca a mi esposa, y grosero o no, no la iba a tocar.

Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna intención de estrechar su mano, la dejó caer y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

"Encantada de conocerte", dijo.

"Sí, lo mismo digo", dije con la mandíbula rígida.

"Lauren es una modelo de 'Alta y Hermosa'. Ya sabéis, la revista que vende ropa interior para mujeres altas y delgadas".

Bella y yo miramos a Mike y a Lauren.

"Oh, uhm, ¿felicidades?", dijo Bella. "Eso debe ser... un trabajo interesante".

Lauren sonrió a través de sus delgados y rojos labios. "Sí, lo es. Gracias".

Otro silencio incómodo siguió.

"Bueno, Bella", Mike dijo finalmente. "Veo que tu afición dio sus frutos. Debo decir que me sorprendió lo rápido que pudiste pagarme el préstamo hace unos años".

Me puse rígido ante la mención de 'el préstamo'. Mi mandíbula se cerró con fuerza. Bella, aparentemente, sintió mi temperamento llegar a niveles no vistos en años, porque sus dedos cálidos se pusieron en mi costado y ella se apretó contra mí. Dejé escapar un suspiro largo y pesado.

"Edward siempre ha sido un gran apoyo para mí y para mi trabajo. Le debo todo mi éxito a él".

Sus palabras fueron como un bálsamo calmante, y de repente, sonreí.

¿Por qué demonios estaba tan herido? Mike pertenecía a un pasado que ahora parecía tan lejano que casi estaba olvidado. ¿Había habido un tiempo en nuestras vidas en el que Bella y yo no nos hubiéramos pertenecido el uno al otro? No había ninguna razón para estar molesto, o cauteloso, o incluso preocupado por la aparición inesperada de Mike esta noche.

Sintiendo de repente una extraña sensación de calma y de tranquilidad, me dirigí a mi esposa y le sonreí con ternura.

"No amor, no me debes tu éxito a mí". Pasé un dedo por su mejilla suave y brillante. "Se lo debes al enorme talento con el que naciste".

Bella me sonrió ampliamente y durante unos segundos simplemente nos miramos. Sus ojos se pusieron en los míos con una intensidad que siempre me dejaba sin aliento.

Con los años, había pintado mis ojos una y otra vez, cada vez de una manera diferente, de la única manera que sólo Bella podría lograr. La colección de 'Ventanas' había sido presentada en numerosas revistas de arte a lo largo de los años. La expusimos en diferentes momentos, en dos o tres galerías cuidadosamente seleccionadas. Se había convertido, como esa señora predijo hacía mucho tiempo en Eclipse, en la joya de la corona de Bella.

Hace unos años creó una nueva adición a la colección. Pero ésta tenía más manchas y tonos de marrón-

"Es realmente genial ver que las cosas os han funcionado tan bien a los dos", dijo Mike.

A regañadientes, porque había interrumpido uno de mis pensamientos favoritos, pero ya no tan furioso, me volví para mirarlo. Estaba tratando de sonreír, pero conociéndolo como lo conocía, y sabiendo que siempre había sido y probablemente siempre sería un hijo de puta amargo y astuto, pude ver la burla escondida debajo. Sin embargo, por primera vez en mi vida, no me molestó.

"Bueno, para todos nosotros", se corrigió con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. "Bella es una mujer muy respetada en el mundo del arte, yo he hecho una" - bufó - "gran fortuna en fusiones y adquisiciones en esta economía" - se dio la vuelta y sonrió vacuamente a su novia - "y Lauren es la envidia del mundo de la moda".

Si Lauren era la envidia del mundo de la moda, entonces había algo gravemente preocupante en esa parte del universo.

Pero una vez más me acordé de las lecciones de modales de mi esposa. Me obligué a mantener una cara seria. No es que me importara, ya que Lauren estaba alejada de nosotros con una expresión de aburrimiento en su cara huesuda mientras recorría la sala distraídamente.

"¿Y tú?". Mike se burló, me miró con sus ojos azules, pequeños y brillantes. "¿Qué está pasando contigo, Edward? ¿Todavía tienes tu propio y pequeño club en Seattle?"

Sonreí. "No, en realidad, no. Mi hermano Emmett va por su cuenta ahora. Lo ha llevado muy bien".

Él alzó las cejas. "¿En serio? Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo ahora?"

Si realmente no lo sabía, yo no lo iba a iluminar.

"Un poco de esto, un poco de lo otro. Actualmente estoy tratando de escribir canciones", dije casualmente.

"Escribir canciones, ¿eh?". Él soltó un bufido. "¿Cómo va eso?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Ya sabes cómo son esas cosas..."

Bella se volvió hacia mí. "Edward, tus canciones son-"

Negué con la cabeza minuciosamente hacia ella. Ella rodó los ojos y resopló, pero no terminó la frase.

"Oh". La sonrisa burlona de Mike creció. "Bueno, de todos modos suena como un pequeño e interesante pasatiempo. Sigue con eso, hombre. Tal vez algún día salga algo de eso".

Me reí entre dientes. "Tal vez".

"¿Cómo se siente uno" - continuó - "al ser mucho menos exitoso que su pareja, el arte de Bella probablemente paga todas las cuentas en este momento, no?"

"Mike", susurró Bella en un tono no del todo bien educado y venenoso que rara vez le había oído hablar. "¿Cómo te atreves-"

Me volví hacia ella con mi sonrisa todavía en su lugar.

"Shhh, amor", le susurré, besando su boca una vez suavemente. Lo último que quería era que ella se molestara en estos momentos. Mi boca sobre la de ella siempre parecía que la calmaba al instante, así que gasté ese truco de nuevo. Ella respiró hondo y sonrió tristemente contra mis labios.

Con Bella agradable y tranquila de nuevo, volví mi atención de nuevo a Mike.

"¿Quieres saber cómo me siento, Mike?"

Entrecerró los ojos, su sonrisa vaciló por un momento antes de que él asintiera con la cabeza inciertamente.

Yo respiré hondo y sonreí - una sonrisa realmente emocionada - y luego dejé escapar el aliento en una larga ráfaga.

"Estuvimos en Londres hace unas semanas. Y en Francia pocos meses antes. Y en España el año pasado. O podría haber sido Portugal. Cariño" - dije, mis ojos parpadearon hacia mi esposa rápidamente - "¿te acuerdas? Oh, bueno, no importa. Tenemos los cuadros de Bella para acordarnos. A veces, nuestros amigos y familiares vienen con nosotros, a veces vamos sólo... nosotros. Bella dibuja y pinta cualquier cosa que la inspira, ¿y quieres saber lo que hago yo, Mike? La miro. A veces toco la guitarra mientras ella mira el reflejo de la luna sobre el Mediterráneo, o la puesta de sol de la Toscana sobre los viñedos, y luego la letra de una canción puede o no venir a mí". Me encogí de hombros despreocupadamente. "En realidad no importa. A veces sólo me encuentro a su lado y duermo mientras ella sueña. Muchas de las veces me voy por ahí con nuestra-", me detuve cuando vi el rostro de Bella. Parecía que no estuviera segura de si detenerme o echarse a reír.

Mike, por su parte, estaba sonriendo abiertamente ahora pero con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Así que la vida de un hombre... sin metas y sin rumbo es lo que a ti te gusta?

En ese momento, una camarera pasó con una bandeja con vino, champagne, y las cervezas que Siobhan siempre ordenaba para mí. Tentador, pero no cogí nada.

"El mundo es el lienzo de mi esposa, y yo estoy en ese viaje. Eso me viene bien", me encogí de hombros.

Mike soltó un bufido y tomó un vaso de vino para él y otro para su novia.

"Un brindis entonces". Miró a Bella. "Por Bella y por su continuo éxito. ¿Lo ves? Siempre supe que lo lograrías".

Bella sonrió torcidamente. "¿Sí, Mike? Mi memoria debe estar un poco borrosa ahora. Pero supongo que entonces debo darte también las gracias, ya que fue más o menos por ti el que Edward y yo pensáramos en hacer esa primera subasta hace unos años".

Mike la miró con recelo. Me reí entre dientes y acerqué más a Bella.

"¿Entonces sin rencores, no?". Mike preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante. "Edward, parece que has hecho bien viviendo del éxito de Bella".

Él resopló y tomó un sorbo de su vino.

Miré al hombre. Por extraño que pareciera, yo podría haber jurado que en la escuela secundaria Mike y yo éramos de la misma altura. Pero ahora yo era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que él. Y entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba mal con su nariz, del ligero golpe en el medio y de la forma en la que se curvaba un poco hacia la izquierda.

"No. Sin rencores", le respondí con honestidad.

"Sin rencores", dijo Bella en voz baja. Su voz era tranquila y serena. "Pero para corregir algo que mi marido ha dicho antes, él es responsable de gran parte de mi éxito. De hecho, mis piezas de mayor éxito hubieran sido imposibles sin él".

Ella volvió sus ojos hacia la exposición en el centro de la sala, y todos nuestros ojos la siguieron hacia donde un par de piezas de la colección 'Ventanas' estaban colgadas majestuosamente, luces brillaban sobre ellas desde todos los ángulos.

La primera, la que ella me dio en los años de la secundaria, había sido reformada, y habíamos puesto la letra de la primera canción que yo escribí en el borde de la pintura, se había convertido en una de las favoritas de la escena del arte moderno. Normalmente estaba en casa, pero después de que Siobhan lo pidiera tanto, se la prestamos por un par de semanas para esta galería.

También le habíamos prestado otra, la más reciente de la colección. Esa estaba hecha en tonos más marrones y bronces, y menos verdes.

"Pero nuestros tesoros más preciados..." - Bella continuó con una voz reverente - "... bueno, definitivamente los hemos creado juntos".

Azotó la cabeza en ese momento, su bello rostro se transformó en la sonrisa que sólo le daba una persona en este mundo - por ahora - y entonces oí el golpeteo rítmico que ella obviamente sentía unos pocos segundos antes que yo. Me di la vuelta y sonreí tan ampliamente como ella cuando vi el pequeño cuerpo con sus rizos de color bronce saltando mientras se acercaba. Ella se lanzó a mis brazos y se envolvió a mí alrededor.

"¡Papá, papá! Tía Alice me ha comprado la muñeca más bonita de la tienda de juguetes", mi hija exclamó con su voz musical.

La besé profundamente en la frente.

"¿Sí, Charlie? ¿Te has acordado de darle las gracias cómo mamá te enseñó?"

Charlie asintió con la cabeza con vehemencia, sus largos rizos subían y bajaban, enmarcando su piel cremosa - igual que la de su madre - mientras que sus ojos chocolate - los ojos Swan - bailaban con entusiasmo.

"'¡Por supuesto que sí, papá!".

Me reí y la abracé con fuerza contra mí. Bella se movió y frotó la espalda de nuestra hija con dulzura. Charlie volvió sus ojos de tres años de edad hacia su madre.

"Mami, ¿cuándo vamos a la casa de Washington? Quiero jugar con Jonathan".

Bella sonrió con amor a nuestra hija. "Pronto, bebé. Pronto".

Charlie sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus hoyuelos.

"¿Así que esta es... tu hija?". Mike preguntó. Me había olvidado de él y de su prometida.

Esta vez me volví hacia él con orgullo. "Ella es Charlize Meadow Cullen. Charlie, cariño, ¿puedes saludar al Sr. Newton y a la Srta. Mallory?", le dije.

Charlie sonrió con timidez, sus mejillas color crema estaban del mismo color rosa que las de su madre.

"Encantada de conocerles", dijo en voz baja.

Ni Mike ni Lauren le respondieron.

"¿Mike?", una voz chillona le preguntó por la espalda.

Mike se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Alice.

"Alice Brandon", dijo con disgusto.

"Alice Whitlock en realidad", Al le corrigió con el ceño fruncido.

Mike estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su novia abrió la boca por una de las primeras veces en toda la noche.

"¿Eres Alice Whitlock, la diseñadora?"

Alice le dio a Lauren una mirada de '¿quién demonios eres tú?', como sólo ella podría darla, y luego asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.

"Oh, Dios mío", dijo efusivamente Lauren, ya no siendo tan dura y fría como hacía unos minutos. "¡Me encantan tus diseños!".

Alice frunció los labios. "Gracias", dijo fríamente.

"Estaba esperando encontrarte esta noche. ¡Sería un honor si consideraras diseñar mi vestido de novia!". Lauren continuó hablando. "¡Adoré lo que creaste para tu boda, así como lo que le pusiste a la novia de ese escritor de canciones Ed C cuando se casó hace unos años!".

Alice sonrió. "Bueno, lo siento", dijo ella, sonando todo lo contrario a apenada. "Yo no diseño vestidos de novia para cualquiera. Me lo hice para mí porque era yo, y a Bella y a Rosalie porque son mis mejores amigas. Pero eso es todo. Además" - resopló ella, mirando a Mike con hostilidad - "si vas a casarte con este tipo, ningún vestido de boda en el mundo va a disminuir-"

"Alice", dijo Bella alertándola.

Alice rodó los ojos y se detuvo.

Pero los ojos de Lauren crecieron aún más. Se volvió para dar a mi esposa una mirada confusa.

"Yo no… lo entiendo". Ella me miró a mí y luego a Bella. Y luego otra vez más antes de que sus ojos, ya enormes, se agrandaran más.

"Oh Dios mío, ¿tú eres Edward Cullen, como Ed C, el escritor de canciones?"

Me encogí de hombros sin comprometerme.

"¡Lo eres!", susurró sorprendida. "No puedo creer que no hiciera la conexión. Quiero decir, por supuesto, me he dado cuenta de lo caliente que estabas cuando Mike nos ha presentado hace un momento, pero yo no le prestaba mucha atención al mundo de la música, ya que a Mike le gusta que yo escuche jazz y música clásica, y cuando vi esa foto tuya y de tu novia en esa revista, sólo me centré en cómo era el vestido de impresionante. ¡Por supuesto!", ella se rió, tapándose la boca como una niña de la escuela. "¡Eres Ed C!".

"¿Quién demonios es Ed C?", Mike preguntó con un exasperado bufido.

"¡Ed C!". Lauren chilló, pateando su pie. "¡Él escribe la música y la letra de algunos de los actos más grandes de la industria de la música!".

Miré a mi hija. Una pequeña línea se había formado entre sus ojos, mientras trataba de entender lo que los adultos íbamos hablando. Entregué a Charlie a su madrina con cuidado.

"Al, ¿nos haces un favor a Bella y a mí? Llévate a Charlie por un rato mientras terminamos aquí".

"¿Quieres que la lleve a mi casa? Jasper ya tiene la cena y-"

"No, eso está bien. Estaremos en los próximos minutos y luego todos podemos irnos juntos".

Alice sonrió. "Okey, dokey". Volvió sus ojos azules dulcemente hacia su ahijada. "¡Vamos chica! ¡Vamos a ver lo que tiene Siobhan en la parte de atrás!".

Charlie se rió y se fue feliz con su tía.

Me volví hacia Mike. "Bueno, Mike...". ¿Me alegro de verte? ¿Cuida de ti mismo? ¿Nos mantendremos en contacto?

Bella acabó con bastante facilidad.

"Adiós, Mike". Su voz fue constante y sin expresión. "Lauren", dijo después, aunque esta vez me pareció detectar en su voz algo más que ese veneno de antes.

"Ha sido bueno verte, Bella. Te ves… muy bien", respondió Mike, con un tono un poco más melancólico del que me hubiera gustado. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que yo había dejado de ser ese hombre exaltado y enfurecido por la posición de Mike como novio de Bella. Ahora yo era un marido, un padre y un tío. Si Mike lamentaba algo, que él tratara con ello. No yo.

"Edward", dijo Mike, toda la melancolía desapareció de su tono y un desprecio no disimulado lo sustituyó.

"Adiós, Mike".

"Ed C, quiero decir... Edward", dijo Lauren de repente, sonando mucho más juvenil de lo que podría haber imaginado en alguien como ella. "¿Te importaría darme un autógrafo?", ella se rió. "De lo contrario mis amigos nunca van a creerme-"

El agarre de Bella en mi cintura se apretó por enésima vez. Yo tenía una sonrisa.

Negué con la cabeza. "Lo siento. No doy autógrafos", le contesté brevemente.

La cara de Lauren cayó, y al instante siguiente, Mike le dio la vuelta con firmeza. Se alejaron, rígida y formalmente, tomando su vino.

Negué con la cabeza y me volví hacia Bella. Ella estaba viendo a Lauren con una expresión asesina en su rostro. Tiré de ella hacia mí y la besé, calmándola de nuevo. Cuando ella se alejó, me miró con timidez.

"Tengo una pregunta", le dije serio. Ella levantó una ceja.

"¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo te hubiera escuchado y hubiera seguido una carrera como un músico real, cantando y tocando en lugares, y luego, por algún milagro extraño, hubiera sido algo grande? El que me pidieran autógrafos podría haber sido más de lo normal". Me reí burlonamente.

Ella frunció el ceño. "En primer lugar, ya es algo grande. En casa tienes un par de esos pequeños gramófonos de oro que lo prueban. En segundo lugar, no tengo ninguna duda de que lo hubieras hecho grande si hubieras escrito música para ti mismo, para que la tocaras y cantaras, si eso es lo que hubieras querido. Los milagros no hubieran tenido nada que ver con eso y, por último, respondiendo a tu pregunta"- me miró descaradamente -"siento y espero que sean sólo las hormonas las que están hablando ahora mismo, pero creo que hubiera golpeado unas cuantas caras en caso de que hubieran venido a pedirte autógrafos y te miraran cómo esa te ha mirado".

Traté de no reventar de risa, porque yo sabía que ella no lo apreciaría en la condición en la que estaba ahora. Tal vez en unos meses...

"No te preocupes, amor. Tú eres la única a la que siempre cantaré o firmaré autógrafos".

"Oh, ¿me firmarás un autógrafo? Gracias Sr. Cullen", arrastró las palabras, golpeando sus largas pestañas con sarcasmo. "¿O debería decir, Ed C?"

Rodé los ojos. "No debería haber dejado que Jasper fuera mi manager después de que se le ocurriera ese terrible nombre".

"Hmph", resopló Bella. "Al parecer ha sido un éxito con las modelos. Hmph", bufó ella de nuevo.

Llevé mi boca hasta la suya, sintiendo la dulzura de sus labios contra los míos cuando tomé primero uno y luego el otro. Y entonces me encontré con mi lengua jugando con sus labios. Ella gimió humildemente.

"¿Mejor?"

Ella suspiró. "Sí. Mejor".

Me reí entre dientes en sus labios, siguiéndolos con mi lengua.

"Edward, estamos en público", se rió. "Además, ¿qué harán todas esas fans de Ed C si te ven haciéndolo con alguien tan grande como yo?"

Llevé mis manos a su vientre y lo froté con ternura.

Estaba bastante grande. Pero ella estaba embarazada de cinco meses, y embarazada de gemelos en esta ocasión, y más bella y gloriosa que nunca en lo que a mí respectaba.

Me acordé de mis palabras a Charlie, mi suegro, un par de meses antes de que él falleciera.

_'__Vamos a __tener muchos __bebés...__'_, le dije.

Sonreí ampliamente para mí mismo. Había cumplido mi promesa.

Y joder, había sido divertido mantenerla.

"Ellas piensan" - dije lentamente, mirándola a sus ojos marrón oscuro para que pudiera ver la sinceridad de mis palabras - "que soy probablemente el hombre más afortunado del mundo".

Ella sonrió y me besó una vez más. "Lo mismo digo".

Bella suspiró. "Vamos. Estoy cansada. Siobhan puede manejar el resto por su cuenta".

Le sonreí y le di la vuelta, envolviendo un brazo por su cintura y llevándola hacia la parte posterior de la galería, recogiendo a nuestra hija y marchándonos a casa.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya lo dije ayer pero lo repito, muchísimas gracias a todas por haberme leido y comentado, ya sabeis que me hace mucha ilusión leeros ;) Y sobretodo muchas gracias a Pattyrose por escribir historias tan increibles como esta :)<strong>

**Con respecto a la otra historia, quiero volver en 2 o 3 semanas, iré poniendo notas en mi perfil para que sepais cómo voy o cuando subiré. También podeis poneros el "Author Alert" y en cuanto suba os avisará por correo. Ya os aviso que es una historia con bastante drama por el tema del maltrato de padrastro a hijastra, esto es solo en los primeros capitulos, pero yo aviso para quien no quiera leerla. Aunque tambien tengo que decir que ahi estará Edward para ayudar a Bella en lo que sea :) La historia se llama "Si ese es el destino", por si a alguna le interesa, jejeje.**

**Nos leemos prontooooo, besossss ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por comentarme y seguirme en esta historia:<strong>

**anita cullen, beakis, Spookypau, Tutzy Cullen, VictoriamarieHale, ludgardita, LeidaJim, EdithCullen71283, TereCullen, foronda, Ginegine, Heart on Winter, lexa0619, Elisita, deandramari, joli Cullen, Sisi bunny, Meli8114, Marianixcr, anamart05, akako Cullen, MaxiPau, ogda1975, andreita correa, Pamelita, Sweet Angel186, Solchizz, PalitoCullen, Naemii, Mon de Cullen, Kaami Annie Cullen, lizco2, JadeCullenMasen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, roberta Cullen, lakentsb, vivi SR, isabela 91, Black, claudi17, Inkdestiny, Bite Me Sr Cullen, danisanchez, Claudhia Lady Cullen, eddieIlove, CocoBlush, kris, Rose Nightmare, arcoiris cullen, Seiya-Moon, Cullen Vigo, and cullen, Shibubi, Giovanna Tey, Sarah-Crish Cullen, soffiswan, Pamrodriguez, Angie Cullen Hale, Sayuri1980, pekascullen, Alblurs, janalez, MillaPattzn, Pam Malfoy Black, Haunted Cullen, RoxCM, nikki zav, ma pau cullen, Lowrense, gbyaln, fer93vulturi, Nurysh, lupita calvo, Iare, Sonitha Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, kote, nina, anni eska, elena robsten, Isita Maria, SkyC, escarlataojala, Lulli St John, lady blue vampire, Julimuliluli Zwein Seiten, Alexa, Milhoja, Vyda, Gabriela Cullen, dioda, lybet, Cla aw HPTFMA, Roxcio, FerHdePattinson, steff, rakelluvre, PaOPattzZ, musegirl17, franiii p, Renesme carli, Harael, lizzycullenswan, anybella, mariluiq, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, Ely Cullen M, CrissYmell, Marchu, liloc, Dulce Amor, SabrinaCullenBlack, Adriana, Mind, lokaxtv, karito CullenMasen, Kisara Mansen, mirarura21, Verota, Agui, Susana, MCullenMustang, carmenrl, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Aryam Shields Masen, EllaesCM, Aleowo, Laura Castiblanco, ini narvel, flooorr. Si me dejo a alguien mandadme un privado que con tanto nombre me mareo, jejeje.**


End file.
